Truth Or Dare
by Kana94
Summary: Au fil des années, Lily était devenue son point de repère. Le monde gravitait autour d'eux, toujours plus assourdissant, toujours plus fou, mais elle était là, égale à elle-même, et il savait que tant qu'elle allait bien, il irait bien
1. Chapter 1

« James ?! Mais qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'exclama Lily, observant le jeune homme avec ahurissement alors qu'il venait de lui voler sa dernière pomme de terre pour l'enfourner dans sa bouche avec appétit.  
\- Tu n'en voulais plus, déclara t-il après l'avoir avalée sous les regards amusés de leurs amis qui se demandaient chaque jour un peu plus quand est-ce que leur manège prendrait fin.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? répliqua t-elle en arquant un sourcil.  
\- Tu en es à la moitié de ton dessert, lui fit-il remarquer en pointant du doigt le morceau de muffin dans la main de la préfète.  
\- Et alors ? Tu pourrais demander, avant de te servir. Je vais toucher deux mots à ta mère sur tes mauvaises manières à table, tu vas voir.  
\- Vas-y Evans, Euphemia adore entendre parler de vos querelles d'amoureux, intervint Sirius avec un sourire en coin, faisant rougir les deux intéressés et glousser leur groupe d'amis.  
\- La prochaine fois Potter, fais-moi plaisir et enfonce cette patate dans la gorge de ton stupide meilleur ami ! Répliqua Lily. »

Elle lança un regard mauvais en direction de Sirius puis se leva du banc de la Grande Salle tout en prenant soin d'envelopper son muffin pour l'emporter avec elle.

« Ce n'était pas une querelle d'amoureux, réfuta James lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue.  
\- Ne mange pas ma nourriture, gna gna gna, tu n'avais plus faim, je le sais parce que je te connais par cœur et que tu laisses toujours quelque chose dans ton assiette, gna gna gna, lèche mes doigts, gna gna gna, se moqua Peter.  
\- Personne n'a parlé de se lécher les doigts.  
\- Tu as suggéré mentalement que tu pourrais lui lécher les doigts, on t'a tous entendu, n'est-ce pas les gars ? reprit Sirius, soutenu largement par Peter et Rémus qui hochaient vigoureusement la tête d'un côté et de l'autre de la table, retenant un rire.  
\- Ah oui ? Alors est-ce qu'elle a mentalement accepté ? les interrogea James, un sourire malin sur le visage.  
\- Ah ça, je n'en sais rien. Il faudrait demander à Mary. »

Il donna plusieurs coups de coude à la jeune fille qui se trouvait à côté de lui et qui gloussait depuis déjà un certain temps. Victime de son hilarité et dans l'incapacité de lui répondre, elle se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule.

« Tu n'es pas drôle McDonald, même pas fichue de trahir ton amie une fois de temps en temps pour nous donner des informations que nous connaissons déjà tous, lui fit remarquer Sirius.  
\- Si tu sais déjà tout, tu n'as pas besoin de moi, Black, lui retourna t-elle en lui adressant un sourire malicieux avant de s'enfuir à son tour.  
\- Rah, on ne peut rien tirer de ces filles là ! Soupira t-il avant de tendre le bras pour attraper un pichet de jus de citrouille.  
\- James peut en tirer ce qu'il veut. Regarde, il mange déjà dans l'assiette de Lily.  
\- On est amis, c'est le privilège des amis, Lunard, c'est tout.  
\- Tu n'as jamais utilisé le privilège des amis sur nous, lui fit intelligemment remarquer le lycanthrope. »

James leva ses yeux sur son camarade, soupira, et se rua sur son assiette pour lui voler le toast qu'il venait de tartiner. Il le dévora en ponctuant chaque nouvelle bouchée de « tu vois, je le fais », de « privilège des amis », ou de « Rien d'intime là dedans ».

« Méfies toi Lunard, Cornedrue pourrait venir se glisser dans ton lit cette nuit... »

James manqua de s'étouffer avec son toast, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas le sien, et il enfonça la tête de son meilleur ami dans le plat de sauce tomate qui était resté devant lui bien trop longtemps pour qu'il n'ait pas imaginé y plonger le visage de quelqu'un une bonne centaine de fois déjà.

Il n'était pas dupe. Il savait bien que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Lily Evans devenaient assez encombrants pour que ses amis les remarquent, et même s'il ne confirmait pas leurs allégations la plupart du temps, il y avait des moments où il était juste fatigué d'essayer de dissimuler ce qui semblait évident.

En fait, ils en avaient bien discuté deux ou trois fois en cinquième année et il avait été forcé d'avouer devant leur insistance qu'elle l'attirait, mais il n'avait jamais été plus loin que ça. Sirius aurait été fou s'il lui avait tout dit... Sans parler de l'embarras qu'il aurait lui-même ressenti. James était extravagant, audacieux, et impudique, mais quand Lily était au centre de leurs discussions... Merlin. Il se surprenait à devenir un être radicalement opposé. Il se renfermait et devenait le lâche qu'il détestait être.

La vérité, c'était qu'il n'aimait pas cette impression qu'il avait, quand le nom de Lily ressortait et que ses amis le fixaient, d'être percé à jour, mis à nu, comme s'ils devinaient tous la moindre des pensées gênantes qu'il stockait dans la partie la plus privée et intime de son cerveau. Parfois, il cachait bien son inconfort. Parfois, il tremblait, bafouillait, rougissait, se trahissait lui-même sans que qui que ce soit n'eut supposé qu'il le ferait tant il faisait preuve, en temps normal, d'un self-control magistral.

Ce malaise dont il était parfois victime avait commencé un peu après ses quinze ans. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était la veille. Il devait admettre que Sirius et lui avaient poussé le bouchon ce jour là, même si Rogue les avait largement encouragés. Cet idiot avait passé la journée à faire des sous-entendus sur la condition de Rémus devant ses camarades de Serpentard, et ce même si le directeur de l'école lui avait fait promettre quelques mois plus tôt quand il avait appris que Rémus était un loup-garou lors d'un fâcheux incident, de ne rien révéler à personne.

La goutte d'eau avait vite fait déborder le vase, et James et Sirius avaient attendu d'avoir terminé leur dernier examen de fin d'année pour aller trouver Rogue dans le parc et lui jeter une multitude de sorts de leur propre invention, tous plus humiliants les uns que les autres, et ce devant un groupe de Gryffondors admiratifs et hilares.

Lily Evans et Mary McDonald étaient arrivées sur les lieux du crime au moment où James suggérait d'ôter le pantalon de Severus. L'une était scandalisée, l'autre se sentait coupable d'avoir envie de rire de ces enfantillages. Ce fut Lily qui intervint et qui brisa l'orgueil de James si net qu'il ne désirait même pas se souvenir des mots exacts qu'elle avait prononcés ce jour là, même s'il ne pouvait faire autrement que de se rappeler clairement qu'elle avait prétendue lui préférer le calmar géant.

Il aimait mieux se dire que ce jour là avait aussi marqué la fin de l'amitié entre Rogue et Lily. Il l'avait insultée, prétextant qu'il pouvait se défendre seul sans l'aide d'une sang-de-bourbe, et la jeune femme s'en était allée, furieuse et blessée.

Ce ne fut qu'en la voyant tourner le dos et partir vers le château que James réalisa qu'il y avait bien plus important que la haine qu'il vouait à Severus Rogue, et que tous les sorts qu'il voulait encore lui envoyer en pleine tête n'étaient pas dû à cette révulsion, mais au bruit assourdissant que son cœur avait fait lorsqu'il l'avait vue, elle, se décomposer devant les mots de celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami.

Il aurait pu la venger, il aurait pu faire exactement ce qu'il venait de faire pour Rémus, mais Merlin, ce n'était pas pareil. Ce n'était pas du tout pareil. Elle ne voulait pas ça. Il le savait parce que Lily Evans n'était pas une revancharde. Elle était pacifique, douce et attentionnée, et elle aurait été malade de savoir que James avait continué à torturer Rogue pour venger ses beaux yeux. Alors il ne l'avait pas fait, et rien ne lui avait jamais semblé plus laborieux que de rester immobile à contempler les dégâts à chaque fois qu'il entendait Lily parler de Rogue à Mary, sauf à part peut-être prononcer les excuses qu'il avait l'impression de lui devoir.

Elle était à la bibliothèque lorsqu'il avait pris son courage à deux mains, réajusté son sac sur son épaule, pris une profonde inspiration, et s'était assuré qu'il n'était suivi par aucun de ses comparses avant d'avancer jusqu'à sa table. Elle avait à peine levé les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il s'était raclé la gorge pour lui signaler sa présence, alors il avait simplement commencé :

« Je voulais juste m'excuser pour mon comportement.  
\- Lequel ? avait-elle demandé avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.  
\- Avec Rogue. Tout à l'heure. J'ai commis une erreur, articula t-il avec peine.  
\- Laisse tomber. »

Elle n'avait pas daigné lever les yeux de son livre, et il en était malade. Elle ne lui avait accordé aucune importance, il s'était senti aussi insignifiant qu'un grain de poussière sur les étagères de l'armoire à ingrédients du professeur Slughorn, et cela lui était peu habituel. On lui accordait souvent toute l'attention qu'il méritait, ou du moins qu'il pensait mériter, et là... Là, rien. Il n'était pas digne de son pardon, il n'était pas digne de sa colère non plus. Alors quoi ? Qu'était-il ? Que pouvait-il faire de plus ?

« Je ne pensais pas que ça irait jusque là, qu'il te dirait ça, poursuivit-il.  
\- C'est tout toi. Tu ne penses pas aux conséquences de tes actes. C'est comme cette fois où tu as détourné l'argent du club d'échec version sorcier et qu'ils ont dû annuler toutes leurs compétitions prévues...  
\- Ça n'a rien à voir. Julian McFerson avait transformé le club en secte pour gosses de riches et ils ne jouaient même plus pour le jeu, ils jouaient pour les gallions.  
\- Oh alors là, c'est le chaudron qui se moque de la marmite ! s'exclama t-elle en poussant un petit rire ironique.  
\- Je ne me suis jamais servi de l'argent des autres pour devenir riche !  
\- Ah non ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ces gallions là, ceux du club d'échec ? Hein ? Personne n'a jamais rien su à ce propos !  
\- Je les ai donnés à... »

Il s'interrompit parce qu'elle avait maintenant levé ses yeux verts et qu'ils affrontaient les siens avec une assurance qui le désarma. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il avait fait des gallions, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas, alors il avait tourné les talons et il était parti.

Quelques heures plus tard, il rentrait dans la salle commune accompagné de ses trois camarades après un repas copieux dans la Grande Salle lorsqu'Evans avait interrompu leur conversation sur les prouesses orales de Sirius lors de son examen de Métamorphose en se plantant devant eux d'un air à la fois décidé et désolé.

« Oh non Evans, pitié, pas le charabia habituel sur l'entente qui doit régner entre Gryffondors et Serpentards, l'équilibre des quatre maisons, et patati et patata, commença Sirius en soupirant bruyamment, faisant référence à l'altercation de l'après-midi même.  
\- Je voudrais juste parler à Potter, répliqua t-elle sur un ton étonnement calme. »

Sirius plissa les yeux, observa tour à tour les deux intéressés, et haussa les épaules avant de monter les escaliers du dortoir, suivit de près par Rémus qui adressa un sourire poli à Lily, et par Peter qui trouvait la déclaration de la jeune femme particulièrement étrange mais qui avait trop peur de lui adresser la parole pour lui demander des explications. Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les filles. Il laissait cela à James, Sirius et Rémus.

« J'ai été appelée dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall pour parler de ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi.  
\- Ah, fit-il en grimaçant.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais j'ai contredit la version des autres élèves, expliqua t-elle à toute allure en fuyant son regard.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? l'interrogea t-il, pris au dépourvu.  
\- J'ai... Il se pourrait que j'aie menti. Légèrement.  
\- Toi ? s'amusa t-il.  
\- Écoute, peu importe. Le professeur McGonagall va sûrement te demander de lui raconter ta version de l'histoire, et si elle le fait, omets juste de parler du passage où tu propulses Rogue en l'air, d'accord ? »

Elle avait chuchoté et s'était assurée que personne ne les écoutait en balayant la pièce des yeux un bon nombre de fois. Elle était très sérieuse, tant que James ne put faire autrement que de hocher la tête, un peu surpris par cet étrange retournement de situation.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il la retint en posant sa main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna de nouveau vers lui et l'interrogea du regard. Il songea à la remercier, mais il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, qu'elle se serait énervée s'il l'avait fait, alors il s'abstint, et quand il réalisa que sa main reposait toujours sur elle, il sentit ses joues chauffer. Il fallait qu'il fasse diversion.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? lui demanda t-il.  
\- Tu aurais été expulsé si je ne l'avais pas fait. McGonagall a confiance en moi, je suis préfète, et c'est mon devoir de m'assurer que les gens qui composent ma maison sont des gens qui reflètent des valeurs essentielles que j'estime indispensables. »

Décidément, il ne comprenait plus rien. Elle n'avait jamais caché qu'elle n'était pas une grande fan de son petit groupe et de leurs plaisanteries, et voilà qu'elle lui racontait qu'il était un exemple pour tous les futurs gryffondors. Il y avait plus d'incohérences dans son discours que dans le cours d'Histoire de la magie du professeur Binns.

« J'étais tellement énervée quand tu es venu me voir à la bibliothèque que j'étais déterminée à tout raconter au professeur McGonagall quand je suis arrivée dans son bureau, alors j'ai commencé par reparler avec elle de cette histoire de détournement de gallions pour qu'elle se souvienne que ce n'était pas la première fois que tu enfreignais le règlement intérieur de Poudlard parce que je voulais être certaine que tu écopes d'une punition à la hauteur de tes actes... Mais elle m'a racontée ce que tu avais fait de l'argent. Elle m'a dit que la raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas pu le récupérer, c'était parce que tu en avais fais don aux orphelins victimes de la guerre, victimes de Voldemort... »

Elle s'interrompit, un peu embarrassée, et James se sentit tout aussi gêné qu'elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'apprenne. Quelques élèves de Poudlard avaient perdus leurs parents, tués par les mangemorts ou par Voldemort lui-même l'année précédente, et Lily en faisait partie. Tout le monde avait été touché par cette tragédie, et les maraudeurs avaient cherché un moyen d'aider.

Ils avaient mis du temps à trouver des idées, et celle-ci avait émergée. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais c'était quelque chose quand même. C'était un début, une esquisse de ce qu'ils pourraient faire plus tard, et même s'ils savaient qu'ils seraient punis pour cela, ils n'avaient trouvé aucune cause valant autant le coup de se faire réprimander.

« Je suis toujours en colère contre toi, Potter, parce que je ne comprends pas que quelqu'un d'aussi bon choisisse presque systématiquement de faire du mal aux autres, mais j'ai choisi ton camp cette fois-ci. Ne me le fais pas regretter à l'avenir, termina t-elle. »

Et là, quelque chose était remonté dans la gorge de James. Une autre chose s'était envolée dans son estomac, une autre lui avait chatouillé les orteils, les genoux, le nez, et en regardant Lily monter dans son dortoir, ses longs cheveux roux éparpillés sur son dos, brillants comme un torrent de lave, il avait senti ses joues s'enflammer encore. Il avait honte d'avoir tant poussé Rogue à bout qu'il en avait blessé Lily, mais il était fier de savoir qu'il n'était finalement pas aussi insignifiant qu'elle le lui avait laissé croire à la bibliothèque. Il était en mesure de se racheter. C'était là que tout avait vraiment commencé.

Et maintenant... Maintenant, il savait tout d'elle. Il l'avait assez observée pour être incollable à son sujet. Il savait que sa chanson préférée était Landslide de Fleetwood Mac, une chanson moldue qu'il ne connaissait que parce que Lily l'avait fredonnée sans cesse quand ses parents étaient décédés et aussi parce que Mary lui avait expliqué que sa mère l'avait écoutée en boucle l'été précédant sa mort.

Il savait qu'elle détestait parler politique car elle soupirait bruyamment dès que Francis McLane, ancien préfet avec elle lors de leur cinquième année, prononçait le nom du Ministre de la magie. Il savait aussi que sa mère lui cuisinait régulièrement des pains d'épice, et il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui demander quoi que ce soit pour obtenir cette information. Dès qu'il y en avait sur les tables, ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes et elle attendait que les autres élèves aient le dos tourné pour en fourrer trois ou quatre dans son sac.

Il savait que son pull préféré était celui avec des hippogriffes dessus parce qu'elle semblait être une autre personne quand elle le portait, plus confiante, plus ouverte. Il détestait ce pull. Il le trouvait tout bonnement hideux. Il le lui avait fait remarquer plusieurs fois d'ailleurs, et il la suspectait de faire exprès de le porter le plus souvent possible depuis. A chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec cet horrible vêtement, elle le défiait du regard avec cet irrésistible, léger, et presque imperceptible sourire en coin qu'elle lui réservait tout particulièrement et qui avait un pouvoir euphorisant particulièrement époustouflant sur lui. Finalement, peut-être que ce pull n'était pas si terrible.

Il savait qu'elle aimait les animaux parce qu'elle s'était inscrite aux cours de Soin aux créatures magiques et qu'un sourire béat avait éclairé son visage en sixième année quand il avait reçu un chaton à Noël de la part de ses parents et que la boule de poils avait sauté sur les genoux de Lily. Il était clair que Roméo avait un gros faible pour la jeune femme, mais James n'avait jamais pu l'en blâmer.

Il savait aussi que Lily souhaitait être médicomage. Il l'avait entendu le dire à Alice l'année précédente. Elle voulait aider les gens, elle voulait sauver ceux qui pouvaient l'être, elle voulait faire quelque chose de concret. Cependant, il savait aussi qu'elle avait une autre ambition, celle de faire partie d'un groupe de combat visant à faire tomber Voldemort et ses partisans. Pouvait-elle être plus parfaite ? Il en doutait.

Il savait que sa couleur préférée était le bleu, qu'elle aurait donné sa vie pour ses amis si nécessaire, qu'elle adorait la Métamorphose, les chocogrenouilles, et secrètement... Le Quidditch. Oh elle avait bien essayé de le cacher en ronchonnant à chaque fois qu'un nouveau match approchait, mais James savait reconnaître un amateur de Quidditch quand il en voyait un. Lily connaissait le nom de toutes les figures auxquelles il faisait allusion quand il discutait avec ses joueurs dans la salle commune, elle lui avait même suggéré, une fois, de tenter une attaque en faucon contre les Serpentards. Puis, sentant son regard ahuri posé sur elle, elle s'était mise à rougir et avait fait un signe de la main pour lui dire de laisser tomber avant de rejoindre son dortoir.

Elle savait aussi que Mary et elle étaient toutes les deux responsables de l'état dans lequel s'était retrouvé Sirius après la fête de Noël de leur sixième année. Le jeune homme s'était lourdement assoupi sur le sofa de la Salle Commune et s'était réveillé avec du vernis permanent sur chaque doigt de la main, même vernis rouge sang que James avait retrouvé sur ceux de Lily quelques semaines plus tard alors qu'il travaillait en binôme avec elle pendant le cours de Potion. Non, elle ne pouvait pas être plus parfaite.

« Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici ou est-ce que tu vas aussi parler à ma mère de mes mauvaises manières en classe ? L'interrogea t-il en réajustant son sac sur son épaule, debout dans l'allée que formaient les tables du cours de Runes qu'il avait pris uniquement pour passer plus de temps avec elle. »

Elle lui sourit, secoua la tête, et retira ses affaires pour lui laisser de la place. Il aimait à penser qu'elle les avait éparpillées partout sur la table pour décourager quiconque arriverait à sa hauteur avant lui, mais il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion. Ils étaient tous les deux préfets en chef, collègues, camarades de classe, amis, et c'était tout ce qu'elle semblait vouloir de lui.

« Ta mère est parfaitement consciente de ce que tu fais en classe... Ou plutôt de ce que tu ne fais pas, répondit-elle du tac-au-tac.  
\- Il va falloir que cette correspondance entre vous deux cesse.  
\- Tu as peur que je lui raconte ce que tu trafiques avec Emmeline Vance ? »

James, qui s'apprêtait à tremper sa plume dans son encrier, arrêta immédiatement son geste et tourna la tête vers la jeune femme, balayant son visage du regard l'air surpris.

« Quoi ? Tu pensais vraiment que personne ne s'en apercevrait ? poursuivit-elle en tournant machinalement les pages de son manuel.  
\- Ne s'apercevrait de quoi ? Reprit-il avant de déglutir.  
\- Emmeline et toi. Les filles parlent dans les dortoirs, tu sais. »

Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque le professeur de Runes fit irruption dans la salle et coupa court à la discussion. Plus les minutes passaient, plus il se sentait mal. Ainsi, Lily savait. Il avait pensé que cela pourrait arriver, mais il avait espéré que ce ne serait pas le cas. Après tout, Emmeline et lui, ce n'était pas grand chose. Pourtant, à ce moment précis, cela lui semblait être une terrible décision.

Il n'avait jamais fait de grandes promesses à sa coéquipière de Quidditch et elle non plus, d'ailleurs, mais ils passaient des moments agréables ensemble. James considérait cela comme une consolation. Il ne pouvait pas avoir Lily, alors il avait Emmeline. Ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble, ils s'étaient embrassés quelques fois après l'entraînement et parfois, c'était assez. Parfois, non.

Les yeux noirs de James tombèrent sur le profil de Lily, occupée à écouter attentivement le cours. Il était profondément désolé, il se sentait coupable, et il aurait aimé le lui dire, mais rien de cela n'avait un sens. Elle le regarderait comme s'il n'était pas sain d'esprit, il le le savait, car il ne lui devait rien. Elle le lui ferait remarquer. Peut-être même qu'elle lui rirait au visage, alors il se tut. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait que cela à faire.

 _Coucou, me revoilà. J'avais cette fic qui dormait sur mon pc, et sur un autre site, mes revieweurs m'ont demandé de la poster, donc la voici. Je suis en train de la finir actuellement donc je vais y aller doucement avec la publication histoire de pas vous la laisser en pause pendant deux mois :)_

 _Merci à ceux qui me liront, et à ceux qui me laisseront des encouragements :)_


	2. Chapter 2

« Tu l'aimes bien, hein ? »

La question de Sirius avait été accompagnée d'un coup de coude qui avait obligé James à détourner les yeux de Lily pour les poser sur son meilleur ami, assis à côté de lui à la bibliothèque, en train de travailler. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde semblait penser dans ce château, cela leur arrivait une fois de temps en temps.

« Quoi ? Qui ?  
\- Evans, répondit Sirius avec un sourire moqueur. »

James se racla la gorge, se repositionna légèrement sur sa chaise, et jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil vers la jeune femme. Elle était belle. Elle l'était tant qu'il se demandait pourquoi il était le seul à ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de la dévisager. Tous les autres garçons auraient dû avoir les yeux rivés sur elle, tous, mais il les aurait attendu à la sortie de la bibliothèque si ça avait été le cas et il leur aurait donné quelques pastilles de gerbe qu'ils avaient, lui et les maraudeurs, transformées pour qu'elles ne ressemblent qu'à de banals bâtons de réglisse.

« Heureusement que je l'aime bien Patmol, on bosse ensemble tous les jours, chuchota t-il discrètement tout en reprenant son travail comme s'il n'avait pas compris ce que son meilleur ami voulait vraiment dire.  
\- Arrête tes conneries, Cornedrue, je ne parle pas de vos trucs de préfets, beugla Sirius en éclatant d'un grand rire qui attira toute l'attention sur eux.  
\- Tais toi. Tout le monde nous regarde, on va encore se faire virer.  
\- Elle nous regarde, souligna t-il avec un éclair de malice dans les yeux. Hé, Evans ! Comment va ma préfète préférée ce matin ? »

La jeune femme arqua un sourcil, soupira bruyamment, secoua la tête, et continua à gratter frénétiquement son parchemin avec sa plume sans gratifier le maraudeur d'une réponse.

« Bon dieu, elle n'est pas commode.  
\- Elle est en colère pour hier soir.  
\- Ce n'était que quelques bouteilles de whisky-pur-feu, ronchonna Sirius en se balançant sur sa chaise avec désinvolture.  
\- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit, mais...  
\- Laisse moi deviner, elle t'a traité de stupide troll inconscient qui nous fera perdre tous nos points et elle est partie furax dans son dortoir ?  
\- Tu as entendu ?  
\- Tout le château a entendu, ricana Sirius. »

James grimaça, osa un nouveau regard vers Lily, et se trouva désolé d'être la source de ce froncement de sourcil qu'il crevait d'envie d'éradiquer.

« Elle t'aura pardonné ce soir.  
\- Peu m'importe, marmonna James en feignant porter de l'intérêt à son manuel de potion.  
\- Oh allez, ne fais pas comme si ça ne te faisais rien. Avec Lunard et Queudver si tu veux, mais pas avec moi. Je te connais. Dès que j'aurais le dos tourné, tu vas aller lui manger dans la main.  
\- Je ne lui mange pas dans la main ! Protesta James en se redressant soudainement, piqué au vif.  
\- Dès qu'elle te reproche quelque chose, tu perds tes moyens et tu lui fais les yeux doux toute la journée en espérant qu'elle reviendra vers toi. Il suffit qu'elle parle un peu fort pour que tu t'excuses d'exister, le taquina t-il.  
\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? L'interrogea James, profondément agacé. »

Pour toute réponse, Sirius haussa les épaules. C'en fut trop pour James qui fit bruyamment racler sa chaise sur le parquet de la bibliothèque avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la table de la jeune femme. Il s'arrêta juste devant elle, mais elle continua à écrire sans lui prêter aucune attention. Dans sa tête, il se répétait un tas d'excuses, celles qu'il aurait peut-être dû prononcer pour le comportement négligent que lui et ses amis avait eu la veille, mais à la place, ce fut un torrent de reproches qui s'échappèrent de sa bouche.

« Je suis peut-être un troll inconscient, mais toi, tu es une espèce de petite chouineuse qui fait la gueule à chaque fois que quelque chose ne lui convient pas, une princesse qui croit qu'elle a tous les droits sur nous et qu'elle est la seule à décider de ce que Gryffondor doit devenir. Et tu sais quoi, Lily ? Vas-y, fais la gueule. Continue d'avoir ce comportement puéril, continue de hurler comme une hystérique à chaque fois que quelqu'un veut s'amuser un peu dans ce foutu château pour se distraire des horreurs auxquelles on sait qu'on sera confronté dès qu'on mettra un pied hors d'ici. Je n'en ai rien à cirer. Je continuerai à faire ce que je veux, que tu sois d'accord ou pas. Vas te faire voir. »

Tout était sorti d'un coup, et elle le dévisageait avec des yeux ronds comme des souafles pendant que la bibliothécaire demandait abruptement à James de se taire ou de débarrasser le plancher, ce qu'il fit sans plus attendre.

Il rejoignit sa table, attrapa ses livres à la va-vite et les fourra dans son sac avant de le balancer sur son dos et de quitter la bibliothèque sans un regard vers Sirius qui s'empressa de le suivre, à la fois surpris et amusé par son comportement.

« Elle a raison, tu agis vraiment comme un troll parfois, lui fit-il remarquer.  
\- Tu as dit que je lui mangeais dans la main. Voilà la preuve que non, rétorqua t-il sèchement après s'être rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas le soutient de Sirius sur ce coup là.  
\- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était mal.  
\- Tu l'as insinué ! Protesta James en s'arrêtant soudainement et en pointant un index menaçant sur le torse de son ami. »

Sirius ne répondit pas, il se contenta de regarder le doigt de James, puis de relever les yeux jusqu'à rencontrer les siens et ce fut suffisant pour qu'il recule légèrement. Il réajusta son sac sur son épaule avec embarras, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, mais n'eut pas besoin de murmurer l'excuse que Sirius n'attendait même pas. Leur amitié n'en nécessitait aucune. Jamais.

« Je pensais que... Je croyais que tu te moquais de moi.  
\- Oh oui, je me moquais de toi, confirma Sirius avec un sourire en coin, et si tu agissais comme ça avec Vance ça m'aurait vraiment énervé, mais Evans est cool.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- J'essayais juste de te faire avouer que tu en pince vraiment pour elle. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais partir au quart de tour et l'agresser comme ça.  
\- Je ne l'ai pas agressée ! J'ai juste... J'ai...  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, encore ? Intervint Rémus. »

Suivit par Peter, il observa tour à tour Sirius et James en sachant pertinemment que la réponse qu'il attendait n'allait pas arranger leurs affaires.

« Il a passé ses nerfs sur Evans, expliqua Sirius en ricanant. »

Rémus se contenta d'un profond soupir et d'un regard consterné vers le fautif. La relation qu'ils entretenaient avec Lily Evans était compliquée depuis bien longtemps. Tantôt rivaux, tantôt amis, c'était difficile de suivre, mais s'il y avait une chose dont le lycanthrope était certain, c'était que la jeune femme était la seule personne capable de parler en leur nom et de leur éviter l'expulsion, les retenues, et les remontrances... La seule que le professeur McGonagall était disposée à écouter lorsqu'ils déconnaient au delà des limites.

« Tu ferais bien de réparer ça, Cornedrue.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas Lunard, il va la bécoter un peu après le dîner, et tout ira bien, ricana Peter.  
\- Hmmm... Bien vu Queudver, mais je ne suis pas certain que la demoiselle soit d'humeur après ce qu'elle vient de recevoir à la figure.  
\- Je n'ai jamais bécoté Lily, marmonna James, partiellement déçu par sa propre déclaration et contrarié par les soupçons qu'il avait lui même éveillé chez ses amis.  
\- Tu as bécoté ton oreiller en rêvant de Lily, c'est mieux que rien, ajouta Peter en gloussant. »

James s'apprêta à répondre mais il referma sa bouche, contrarié. Ses trois amis se dressaient devant lui, essayant tous plus ou moins de ne pas éclater de rire devant sa mine renfrognée, et il se rendit compte à ce moment là qu'il était aussi transparent pour Rémus et Peter qu'il l'était pour Sirius. Il n'avait plus rien à cacher, plus rien. Ils savaient déjà tout.

Finalement, peut-être qu'il avait eu tort d'avoir peur de leur en parler, peut-être qu'il avait été stupide de redouter la réaction de Sirius. Il savait apparemment qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de Lily, que leur amitié ne serait jamais remise en question, qu'elle ne l'éloignerait pas de lui. Peut-être que c'était pour cela, qu'il avait dit qu'elle était cool. C'était son feu vert, celui qu'il n'avait pas donné pour Emmeline Vance.

« Vous avez gagné. C'est bon. J'abandonne. Oui, j'aime bien Lily. Je l'aime vraiment bien. Je veux dire... Elle est... Elle a un caractère de chien, je sais, mais elle...  
\- Une vraie qualité, si tu veux mon avis, commenta Sirius avec malice.  
\- Super, continua James. Elle est géniale. Est-ce que je suis le seul à m'en rendre compte ? Alors oui, peut-être que je lui mange dans la main, mais c'est parce que je ne veux pas qu'on retourne deux ans en arrière et...  
\- James ? »

Il fut coupé dans son élan par une petite voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il fixa ses amis avec effroi et tourna légèrement la tête pour apercevoir Lily, quelques mètres derrière lui, les joues si rouges qu'il pouvait jurer qu'elle venait d'entendre tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Ses trois camarades avaient dû la voir venir, c'était obligé, mais aucun d'eux n'avait cru bon de le stopper, et maintenant ils arboraient tous des sourires idiots.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu exactement ? L'interrogea-t-il, peu sûr de lui.  
\- Écoute, je ne veux pas qu'on retourne deux ans en arrière moi non plus. Je suis désolée. J'ai vraiment été stupide à propos de la petite fête... Vous ne faisiez de mal à personne. J'ai réagi un peu trop vivement... »

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Cela ressemblait vaguement à des excuses, et Lily n'était pas du genre à faire des excuses. Il le lui aurait bien fait remarquer pour la taquiner un peu, mais ça ne semblait pas être le bon moment, alors il prit simplement tout ce qu'il put prendre.

« A qui le dis-tu ? Souffla t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. »

Elle aimait quand il le faisait. Il le voyait dans ses yeux verts. Ils se figeaient sur sa main, et elle déglutissait. Elle avait longtemps détesté cette habitude, mais c'était seulement parce que James représentait tout ce qu'elle détestait. C'était bien différent depuis longtemps. Elle était agacée quand il le faisait en pénétrant dans la Grande Salle le matin juste parce qu'il savait que toutes les filles auraient les yeux rivés sur lui, mais quand il le faisait devant elle, juste pour elle, elle pouvait être certaine d'être la seule à s'imaginer à quel point ce serait plaisant d'y plonger sa propre main.

« Où sont les gars ? Reprit-il en regardant tout autour d'eux.  
\- Ils sont partis plus ou moins discrètement quand on a commencé à discuter, lui répondit-elle en souriant.  
\- Oh... Ils ont dû penser que tu allais hurler, pointa t-il en lui rendant son sourire.  
\- C'est sûrement ça. Une vraie bande de froussards, tes amis.  
\- Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir... Moi aussi, je pensais que tu hurlerais...  
\- J'ai pesé le pour et le contre... Ce n'était pas simple. Tu m'as insultée, et qualifiée de princesse, je ne savais pas vraiment comment le prendre... »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, il se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne, un curieux moment de flottement les laissa tous les deux gênés, et James choisit d'ouvrir ses bras.

« Trêve ? Lui proposa t-il.  
\- Trêve, confirma t-elle. »

Elle le considéra un instant avant de sourire et d'accepter son étreinte. Elle dura quelques secondes, mais fut assez longue pour qu'ils se sentent tous les deux confus. Il ne s'habituait pas à l'avoir si proche de lui. Voilà deux ans qu'ils étaient amis, et ce genre de contact n'était que trop rare à son goût, mais il pouvait difficilement lui faire part de ce manque.

« Tu as vraiment entendu toute la conversation, tout à l'heure ? La questionna t-il en relâchant son étreinte.  
\- Je suis arrivée quand tu disais que tu me mangeais dans la main, répondit-elle l'air moqueur. Pourquoi ? Il y avait autre chose de plus croustillant ?  
\- Non. Rien. Rien du tout, affirma t-il en retenant un soupir de soulagement.  
\- Bon, dans ce cas là... On se voit ce soir pour la ronde ? »

Elle avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner pour retourner dans la bibliothèque lorsqu'il acquiesça mécaniquement. Une seconde plus tard, Vance était pendue à son bras.

« Quand est-ce que vous allez enfin vous décider ? Le questionna t-elle en lui jetant un regard las.  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Rien, laisse tomber, soupira t-elle. Tu as invité Lily à la soirée d'après match samedi ?  
\- Non, pas encore. On a eu quelques désaccords ces derniers jours... Répondit-il en commençant à marcher vers la Salle Commune.  
\- Il faut absolument qu'elle vienne.  
\- Pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas toi-même ?  
\- Parce que... La jeune femme s'interrompit et grimaça légèrement. Lily et moi, on ne s'entend pas trop en ce moment. »

James fut un peu étonné par cette déclaration. Lily n'avait jamais mentionné qu'elle avait eu un différent avec Emmeline et en plus de cela, il savait qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Elle avait été un soutient pour elle lorsque ses parents étaient morts, et elle l'avait aidé à rattraper ses cours.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? L'interrogea t-il.  
\- Devine, répondit-elle avec un sourire triste. »

Il fronça les sourcils, observa longuement Emmeline dont les yeux pétillants de malice contrastaient avec son air peiné, et il se rappela de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Lily quelques jours plus tôt en cours de Runes. Etait-il possible que...

« Elle n'est pas... Jalouse ? N'est-ce pas ?  
\- J'espère que si, répondit Emmeline, parce que sinon, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a. »

Tout était de plus en plus confus dans l'esprit de James. Il imaginait mal Lily être jalouse de qui que ce soit, mais en même temps, tout coïncidait tellement...

« Ça fait plusieurs jours que j'attends qu'elle craque, continua la jeune femme. »

Cette fois, James dû s'avouer complètement à la ramasse. Emmeline était la définition même de la bonne copine, capable en tout temps de vous remonter le moral, de vous faire rire, de vous montrer ce que vous n'arrivez pas vous-même à voir... S'il n'avait pas été aussi épris de Lily, il aurait pu rester indéfiniment avec elle.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que ce qui est arrivé entre toi et moi n'est arrivé que parce que tu essayais de lui démontrer quelque chose ? Reprit-il en plissant les yeux comme s'il interrogeait le suspect numéro un d'une enquête particulièrement importante. »

Elle lâcha son bras, afficha une moue désolée, et acquiesça lentement, faisant partir James dans un fou rire démentiel. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à cela, et ce fut son tour d'être complètement décontenancée.

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle prévoyait son plan, mais elle n'avait jamais pu le mettre à exécution. James était difficile à approcher, et elle n'était même pas persuadée de lui plaire. Elle aurait pu le mettre au courant de son plan avant pour faciliter les choses, mais accepter d'en faire partie serait revenu, pour James, à avouer qu'il avait bien des sentiments pour Lily, et Emmeline savait bien qu'il ne lui aurait jamais confié un tel secret. Peu lui importait, elle n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche. Elle le savait, elle le voyait, et elle n'était pas la seule. Les autres maraudeurs l'avaient remarqué, eux aussi.

« Et tu avais prévu quelque chose pour samedi soir, n'est-ce pas ? Continua t-il.  
\- Le final. Je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait officialiser les choses devant elle, se peloter un peu... Murmura t-elle, vaguement embarrassée.  
\- Oh, grandiose. A quelle heure est-ce que je dois lui dire de venir ? »

Emmeline qui s'apprêtait à se justifier du mal qu'elle aurait pu faire à son amie s'arrêta net et remarqua le sourire fou qui éclairait le visage de James. Peut-être qu'elle avait finalement trouvé un allié pour son combat, peut-être que les choses allaient enfin avancer, peut-être qu'elle arriverait à démontrer à Lily que la vie n'était pas pavée que de malheurs.

Elle l'espérait. Elle savait que son plan n'était pas le meilleur, qu'elle blesserait peut-être son amie, qu'elle la blessait sûrement déjà, mais elle se disait pour se consoler que c'était peut-être un mal nécessaire à son bonheur. Lily avait vécu énormément de choses difficiles pour une jeune femme de son âge. Elle était orpheline et devait se battre chaque jour un peu plus contre l'incertitude, contre un futur auquel elle ne croyait pas, pour une vie tranquille qu'elle ne pensait pas mériter.

Depuis le jour où elle l'avait vue pleurer la mort de ses parents dans les escaliers de la tour menant aux dortoirs, Emmeline s'était jurée qu'elle ferait tout pour lui faire retrouver l'espoir nécessaire pour mener ses combats à bien, et Merlin savait qu'elle allait en avoir besoin. Etre une fille de moldue était difficile à vivre pour certains sorciers, même si Lily ne l'avait jamais montré, mais être orpheline de parents moldus était une autre histoire.

Lily était forte, probablement d'avantage que n'importe qui dans ce château aux yeux d'Emmeline. Elle s'était forgée une armure qui la protégeait de tout mais qui l'empêchait également de s'ouvrir au reste du monde. Elle n'était pas froide et renfermée, au contraire, mais elle dissimulait toutes les émotions susceptibles de lui faire du mal au fin fond d'elle même où elle les étouffait. Elle avait commencé à avoir plus peur de vivre que de mourir.

Quand elle l'avait vu franchir la porte de la Grande Salle d'un pas décidé, une semaine après le décès de ses parents, Emmeline s'était dit que Lily prenait le taureau par les cornes et qu'elle allait flanquer un beau coup de pied aux derrières à ce foutu coup du sort qui l'avait momentanément mise hors jeu, mais elle avait rapidement vu au travers de son uniforme impeccable, de sa queue de cheval irréprochable, et de ses airs de jeune fille exemplaire.

Lily avait décidé de faire de son aspect extérieur l'exact opposé du champs de mines qu'elle était à l'intérieur, et elle réussissait tous les jours. Elle parvenait à tromper le monde entier par un comportement admirable, un sourire éclatant d'une joie qu'elle ne savait plus ressentir, et une dépendance au travail qui lui valait les meilleures notes du château.

Emmeline ne pouvait plus la laisser s'enfermer à l'intérieur de cette prétendue perfection, ce faux monde qui n'était pas le sien, elle voulait la voir vivre à nouveau, et elle savait que James pouvait l'aider. Elle le savait parce qu'il était la seule personne à réussir à la bousculer, à briser le personnage qu'elle s'était créée, à la faire sortir de ses gonds et à pouvoir l'atteindre là où elle ne voulait pas l'être. Lily allait revivre, Emmeline l'aurait juré lorsqu'elle tapa dans la main de James Potter, ce jour là.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily souriait. Le plan était un échec. James avait suspecté que ce soit le cas, il s'était préparé à cette éventualité, se répétant constamment que Lily et lui étaient amis et qu'elle n'avait jamais autorisé rien de plus, mais le constat lui avait été fatal.

Emmeline était assise sur ses genoux depuis plus d'une demie-heure, discutant et riant avec les autres membres de leur équipe de Quidditch, se moquant du manque de dynamisme des poufsouffles pendant le match, et Lily s'en fichait éperdument. Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle le cachait parfaitement bien.

Elle avait passé la soirée à plaisanter avec ses copines et n'avait accordé aucun regard à James. Aucun. Pas un seul, pas un unique, même pas par un malentendu, même en cherchant quelqu'un d'autre dans la foule qui s'était attroupée dans la tour de Gryffondor. Non, elle n'avait pas daigné le regarder.

Pourtant, ce genre d'événement avait été une occasion pour eux de se rapprocher à de nombreuses reprises. Ils s'étaient découverts lors des soirées d'après-match, c'est là qu'ils avaient vraiment commencé à discuter ensemble, à rigoler ensemble, à se connaître, à s'apprivoiser, à s'apprécier, simplement, mais il semblait à James qu'elle voulait découvrir d'autres personnes à présent.

Comment le plan d'Emmeline avait-il à ce point pu tourner en sa défaveur ? Il était supposé rendre Lily jalouse, et à la place, c'était lui qui l'était. Il l'était parce qu'elle ne passait pas la soirée avec lui et qu'elle ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir de son absence à ses côtés. Il se fichait qu'elle parle avec des filles ou des garçons, il voulait juste faire disparaître tout le petit groupe qui était autour d'elle pour qu'elle n'ait plus d'autre choix que de se tourner vers lui.

Il plongea sa main dans la poche de son uniforme de Quidditch jusqu'à attraper sa baguette, serra ses doigts dessus, et s'apprêta à lancer un sort, n'importe lequel qui puisse attirer son attention lorsqu'Emmeline s'en aperçu et lui lança un regard réprobateur.

« Le but était de la rendre jalouse, pas de la mettre dans une rage folle, lui fit-elle remarquer.  
\- Et ça ne fonctionne pas, alors j'improvise. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter. Il pointa sa baguette sur la table sur laquelle ils avaient disposé tout un buffet, murmura une incantation, et quelques secondes plus tard, un immense dragon se dressa au milieu de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor dont le silence soudain fut rompu par les remarques des maraudeurs et les cris poussés par les autres élèves.

« Bon dieu, c'est la meilleure fête qu'on aie organisée ! s'exclama Sirius en évitant les jets de flammes du dragon pendant que les autres élèves essayaient de rejoindre leur dortoir, causant une panique et un brouhaha incroyable.  
\- James ! Retransforme le avant qu'il ne quitte la Salle ! lui intima Rémus alors que le dragon se dirigeait vers la sortie qui paraissait tout à coup minuscule.  
\- Il va défoncer la porte... Et le mur avec ! commenta Peter en frappant dans ses mains avec une excitation démesurée. »

Effectivement, le dragon, comme s'il avait connu la Salle Commune comme sa poche, se dirigeait vers le trou qui lui aurait permis de rejoindre les couloirs s'il n'avait pas été si gigantesque. Près de lui, Lily longeait le mur, à la fois terrifiée et rouge de colère.

« JAMES POTTER ! hurlait-elle à tue tête en se dirigeant prudemment vers lui. »

Elle l'appelait James quand elle avait quelque chose à lui demander ou qu'elle voulait passer un peu de temps seule avec lui, elle l'appelait Potter quand ils se taquinaient mutuellement, mais ce n'était jamais bon lorsqu'elle cumulait les deux. Un « James Potter » dans sa bouche était équivalent à un « Je vais te découper en rondelles et te donner à manger à une horde d'hyppogriffes affamés. »

Il bondit alors du canapé sur lequel il était assis, évita aisément un coup de queue du dragon, sourit lorsque Sirius lui signifia, en levant son pouce, qu'il était fier de ses prouesses en matière de métamorphose, et retransforma la bête en la table qu'elle était quelques secondes plus tôt.

Une partie des tableaux étaient brûlés... Des verres, des bouteilles et des assiettes brisés jonchaient le sol, une bibliothèque entière s'était renversée et les livres épongeaient la bière-au-beurre qui s'était déversée dans toute la pièce, et au milieu de ce désastre était dressée Lily, comme l'unique survivante de la soirée qui s'était terminée, aux yeux de James et de tous les maraudeurs, en apothéose.

Les autres, y compris Emmeline, étaient tous retranchés dans leur dortoir, à la fois apeurés et admiratifs. Lily, elle, n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre. Elle contemplait le désastre autour d'elle avec horreur et se demandait comment diable elle allait pouvoir réparer cela, mais quand ses yeux tombèrent sur James comme une sentence inévitable, elle sut qu'elle n'allait pas avoir à se poser la question.

« Tu as intérêt d'arranger ça, lui dit-elle froidement.  
\- Mais...  
\- Non. Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre, le coupa t-elle en enjambant une chaise brisée pour pouvoir rejoindre l'escalier du dortoir des filles.  
\- Lily... S'il te plaît... C'était juste un peu de métamorphose... Prends le comme une sorte de... Démonstration.  
\- Un peu de métamorphose ? Un dragon ?! Tu aurais pu tuer quelqu'un ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ressens toujours le besoin de montrer aux autres ce dont tu es capables ?! C'est ridicule !  
\- Je voulais juste... »

Elle l'interrompit d'un geste de la main. Il y avait quelque chose de fatal dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle les posa sur lui alors qu'elle venait de monter la première marche de l'escalier. Il sut qu'il avait tout ruiné, une fois de plus.

« Tu sais, quand tu m'as invitée, je pensais que... Je n'en sais rien... Je pensais que tu voulais passer la soirée avec moi. La prochaine fois, abstiens toi. »

Elle se rua dans le tourbillon de marches et James jura qu'il l'avait entendue renifler. Sirius avait raison, il se comportait comme un troll quand elle était dans le coin. Comment avait-il pu songer que faire apparaître un dragon serait une bonne idée ? Certes, cela avait attiré son attention, mais certainement pas de la manière dont il l'espérait. Si Sirius vantait ses prouesses de métamorphose, Lily était loin d'être aussi enthousiaste.

« Bon... Allez dormir les gars, je m'occupe de ça, soupira t-il en désignant le champs de bataille qui s'étalait en face d'eux.  
\- Personne n'est fatigué ici, affirma Sirius.  
\- Tu vas y passer l'année si tu t'y mets tout seul... Tu es peut-être capable de transformer n'importe quoi en bête féroce, mais tu n'as jamais pu retenir un seul sort de rangement, ajouta Rémus en souriant légèrement.  
\- Tous pour un, et un pour tous ! lança Peter en dégainant sa baguette d'un air décidé. »

James les remercia par un sourire désolé et ensemble, ils passèrent la nuit à essayer de rendre à la Salle Commune son aspect d'origine en espérant que le professeur McGonagall n'apprendrait jamais ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là, ce qui aurait bien valu à James au moins une exclusion temporaire de l'établissement.

Le lendemain matin, contrairement à leur routine habituelle, Lily n'attendit pas James en descendant de son dortoir, et il dut rejoindre la Grande Salle seul. Elle était déjà en train de prendre son petit déjeuner, mais elle n'était pas assise à la même place que d'habitude, alors il se rendit à l'évidence, elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver près de lui.

Le reste de la journée fut tout aussi laborieux. Il s'assit à côté d'elle dans les matières qu'il ne partageait pas avec Sirius, mais elle ne lui adressa pas la parole. Quand il lui demandait quelque chose, elle se contentait de hocher la tête ou de hausser les épaules, et il déglutissait en regrettant de plus en plus d'avoir perdu toute son attention en voulant tout faire pour l'attirer.

En Métamorphose, elle était assise quelques rangs devant lui. Son regard se perdit sur sa nuque un long moment, si bien que lorsque le professeur McGonagall lui posa une question particulièrement simple sur un sujet qu'il ne maîtrisait que trop bien, les animagus, il fut incapable de répondre, et Sirius lui lança un coup d'oeil curieux.

« Elle ne veut plus m'adresser la parole, chuchota t-il d'un air dépité pour toute explication.  
\- Au moins elle ne te hurle pas dessus. »

C'était une façon de voir les choses... Mais James savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'en contenter. Lily et lui étaient devenus de bons amis, de vrais bons amis. Ils se voyaient pendant les vacances, elle connaissait ses parents, ils l'adoraient, elle les adorait aussi, et il n'était pas prêt à leur avouer qu'il avait tout gâché en introduisant un dragon dans la Salle Commune. Il aurait été puni de Quidditch toute sa vie.

Le soir même, il traînait avec Peter dans la Salle Commune, jouant à la bataille explosive, perdant systématiquement, et grognant de plus en plus fort lorsque Lily les interrompit. Il leva rapidement la tête vers elle lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer son nom mais il ne vit qu'une tempête de neige dans ses yeux, un froid glacial qui lui serra le cœur.

« Je peux te parler ? »

Il s'empressa de hocher la tête et la suivit vers le fond de la pièce. Il entendit Sirius crier « Protégez-vous » alors qu'il venait de rejoindre Peter. James pouffa légèrement et fut surpris de voir Lily esquisser un semblant de sourire avant de redevenir aussi glaciale qu'elle l'était la veille.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'ils discutent de l'incident. Il songea à s'excuser, même s'il doutait réussir à mettre son ego de côté pour le faire, mais il y pensa sincèrement. C'était sûrement ce qu'elle attendait, après tout. Il l'observa attentivement, se préparant à justifier son comportement, mais il n'en eut pas la chance.

« Le professeur Slughorn voudrait te voir, quelque chose par rapport à son Club, je suppose, lâcha t-elle finalement. »

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Elle semblait énervée d'avoir dû porter le message elle même, mais cela n'étonna guère James. Le professeur de potion connaissait leur relation, et il savait qu'il n'avait pas de meilleure alliée que Lily s'il voulait que James rejoigne son fichu club.

Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui, le frôlant brièvement, et qu'elle disparut dans le dortoir des filles sans lui laisser le temps de prononcer un seul mot. Peut-être qu'il l'avait usée, peut-être qu'elle l'avait trop couvert, peut-être qu'elle en avait marre d'être l'amie de quelqu'un qui n'était pas capable de se tenir correctement et qui ne cessait de risquer sa propre vie ainsi que celles des gens qui l'entouraient. Peut-être qu'elle avait simplement tiré un trait sur cette amitié qu'ils avaient mis tant de temps à tisser.

Ce fut ce qu'il continua à croire pendant les semaines qui passèrent et qui se ressemblèrent. Lily ne lui adressa pas plus la parole qu'elle ne l'avait fait le lendemain de l'incident. L'automne était arrivé et reflétait parfaitement l'état d'esprit de James. Les feuilles des arbres dans le parc avaient pris une jolie teinte orangée, certaines étaient rouges, d'autres étaient d'un jaune éclatant, et certaines étaient déjà tombées. Tout était à la fois joyeux et brutalement triste. C'était ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il croisait Lily.

Son cœur faisait un bond, et retombait dans sa poitrine dans un grand fracas. Elle lui manquait, et il ne pouvait pas continuer à accepter ce vide. Il ne le voulait pas. Alors lorsqu'en revenant de son entraînement de Quidditch, il la vit assise près du lac, il trottina en sa direction, balai à la main. Elle ne broncha même pas lorsqu'il le fit tomber à côté d'elle et qu'il suivit. Elle savait qu'il allait venir. Peut-être même qu'elle l'avait voulu.

« Combien de fois vais-je encore devoir te pardonner ? lui demanda t-elle d'un air las. »

Il déglutit, s'assit à côté d'elle, passa prudemment son bras autour de ses épaules, et naturellement, comme si elle n'avait jamais arrêté de le faire, elle laissa sa tête reposer contre lui. Il souffla qu'il était désolé, elle lui répondit qu'elle savait. La punition avait été assez longue. Des jours et des jours, des semaines sans s'adresser la parole, et James avait encore l'impression de payer les conséquences de ses actes. Il l'avait déçue, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour revenir en arrière. Toutes les excuses du monde n'effaceraient pas l'incident.

Il se leva puis lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se hisser à sa hauteur, et ils déambulèrent un instant dans le parc, donnant des coups de pied dans les tas de feuilles mortes qui s'amoncelaient devant eux. Lily était silencieuse. C'était presque comme si elle regrettait d'avoir accepté son étreinte, comme si elle se battait contre quelque chose. Il en était découragé.

« Je voulais passer du temps avec toi. »

Lily tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda curieusement. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il faisait allusion, alors il dut poursuivre.

« Tu as dit que tu espérais que si je t'avais invitée, c'était pour que nous passions du temps ensemble, lui rappela t-il.  
\- Je n'avais pas l'intention d'interrompre quelque chose entre Emmeline et toi, expliqua t-elle en haussant les épaules comme si ce n'était pas grave.  
\- Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait vraiment eu quelque chose entre nous deux, confessa James.  
\- Tu dis ça parce qu'elle a rompu avec toi, dit-elle en riant un peu, allégeant considérablement l'atmosphère. »

Ce qu'elle prenait pour un problème de fierté était en fait un problème de plan qui tourne au fiasco, mais James préféra passer pour un parfait idiot rancunier plutôt que de lui avouer qu'il avait essayé, en vain, de la rendre jalouse, alors il n'ajouta rien.

« Tu m'as manqué, Evans, avoua t-il simplement en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. »

Ses deux yeux verts épinglèrent les siens, et pendant une seconde il jura qu'elle allait lui répondre qu'il lui avait manqué aussi, mais elle ne le fit pas, et il ne sut pas si ses joues avaient rosies à cause du froid ou à cause de sa déclaration.

« On devrait rentrer, trancha t-elle. Tes amis ne vont pas tarder à essayer de sortir de la Salle Commune pour traîner toute la nuit... »

Il lâcha un rire et attrapa le poignet de Lily pour la ralentir légèrement lorsqu'elle accéléra le pas, jetant au passage un bref coup d'oeil anxieux vers la pleine lune qui se dessinait dans le ciel. Il fallait que les garçons réussissent à sortir ce soir, et ce, sans que Lily ne s'en aperçoive. Si cela lui permettait en plus de passer un peu plus de temps avec elle, c'était parfait. Il trouverait bien un moment pour les rejoindre plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait couchée.

« Tu ne me demandes même pas comment je sais ça ? ajouta t-elle en le regardant avec une intensité désarmante.  
\- Parce que nous essayons toujours de sortir ? Répliqua t-il en masquant son trouble par un sourire.  
\- Il y a des jours où vous êtes plus pressés que d'autres. Ces jours là, termina t-elle en pointant son index vers le ciel. »

Il ne prit pas la peine de le suivre des yeux pour savoir ce qu'il désignait. Il s'arrêta net, comme percuté par quelque chose, et parcourut son visage à toute vitesse à la recherche de n'importe quoi qui aurait pu lui laisser à penser qu'il restait encore des doutes dans l'esprit de Lily, mais il n'y avait rien. Rien du tout. Et sa main reposait maintenant sur son avant-bras, et son sourire le déstabilisait encore plus, et cette façon de lui dire qu'elle le soutenait sans prononcer les mots le troublait profondément.

« Je n'ai aucune intention de les arrêter... Je me soucie juste de savoir si tu vas être à l'heure...  
\- Comment... Fut le seul mot qu'il parvient à prononcer.  
\- A chaque fois que tu me déçois, à chaque fois que je me dis que j'en ai fini avec toi, à chaque fois que je songe que j'ai eu tort de croire en toi, je découvre à quel point tu es l'ami le plus fidèle que qui que ce soit puisse avoir. Tu devrais y aller maintenant, il a plus besoin de toi que moi. »

James déglutit, hocha lentement la tête, mais ne put se résigner à partir immédiatement. Il resta comme figé devant elle, devant son visage d'une pureté incroyable, devant son sourire franc et doux qui lui avait tant manqué, devant ses deux yeux qui brûlaient les siens de par leur candeur et leur bienveillance. Lily était un ange, il n'avait plus aucun doute là dessus.

« Il faudra qu'on parle quand je reviendrai, déclara t-il presque abruptement tant il était déboussolé par ses déclarations. »

Elle acquiesça, pressa légèrement son bras comme un « bonne chance » qu'elle n'arrivait pas à formuler, et il la quitta pour rejoindre Peter, Rémus et Sirius. Il ne savait pas s'il devait leur dire qu'elle était au courant, peut-être pas... Il n'arrivait même toujours pas à croire qu'elle le soit.

Elle était intelligente, elle avait dû remarquer que quelque chose clochait lors des périodes de pleine lune. Ils étaient particulièrement excités le jour même, et étaient systématiquement absents le lendemain. Elle n'était pas folle, elle avait tout additionné et en était probablement venu à cette conclusion, mais avait-elle deviné qu'il s'agissait de Rémus ?

Les garçons n'allaient pas être contents. Il en était sûr. Il ne voulait même pas leur annoncer qu'elle savait. Sirius allait péter les plombs, Peter allait paniquer, Rémus s'en voudrait à mort... Ils protégeaient ce secret depuis trop longtemps pour risquer de le voir percer à jour, et Merlin savait qu'ils risquaient beaucoup... Mais James savait que Lily n'aurait jamais fait quoi que ce soit qui puisse les faire envoyer à Azkaban, et ce malgré l'incident de la soirée d'après-match.

Il allait pénétrer dans la Salle Commune lorsque ses trois amis en émergèrent, carte des maraudeurs à la main. Ils affichaient tous un sourire moqueur et d'un coup de baguette, Sirius fit dégringoler une pluie de confettis en forme de cœurs sur la tête de James qui pesta et s'ébouriffa les cheveux pour essayer de se débarrasser de ceux qui s'y étaient accrochés.

« Alors Cornedrue, on fricote dans les feuilles mortes avec Evans ? le taquina t-il en mimant une embrassade avec Peter qui essayait vainement de le repousser tout en ricanant.  
\- On est amis, Patmol, et elle me reparle enfin, répondit-il vaguement agacé.  
\- Oui, c'est ce que je dis, c'est ta petite amie.  
\- Amie, corrigea James en haussant les sourcils d'un air perplexe.  
\- Elle est petite, non ?  
\- Elle est... Elle n'est pas très grande, avoua t-il sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ils discutaient soudainement de la taille de Lily.  
\- Donc c'est ta petite amie, conclut Sirius d'un air victorieux.  
\- C'est une petite amie, modifia James en essayant de prendre son meilleur ami à son propre jeu.  
\- Tu en as donc plusieurs ? Ce n'est pas joli-joli tout ça, mon vieux... Si Euphémia savait ça...  
\- Oh bon sang, ferme la ! Trancha t-il finalement en se ruant sur lui pour le faire taire. »

Des éclats de rire retentirent dans le couloir, Rémus et Peter essayaient tant bien que mal de ne pas être les victimes collatérales des chamailleries de leurs deux amis, et quelque part dans le parc, Lily Evans se demandait encore si elle allait réussir à gérer son amitié avec James Potter sans qu'il n'agisse, encore une fois, comme un troll.


	4. Chapter 4

Dès qu'il était descendu de son dortoir et qu'il avait vu Lily l'attendre en bas des escaliers, il avait su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel à ce qu'elle soit là, au contraire, ils se reparlaient et reprenaient enfin leur routine, la seule que James tolérait parce qu'il la partageait avec elle, mais elle ne lui avait pas accordé le léger sourire qu'elle lui réservait systématiquement en guise de bonjour. Elle avait simplement lancé un « Hé ! Bien dormi ? » peu convaincant.

Puis, à la table du petit déjeuner, elle avait découpé son pancake en centaine de minuscules morceaux qu'elle tranchait encore et encore d'un air distrait. De temps en temps, elle levait les yeux et observait la table des Serpentards mais son visage restait obstinément neutre. Elle devait penser à Severus Rogue. Cela lui arrivait parfois. James n'aimait pas beaucoup cela, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire avec.

« Combien de tasses est-ce que tu as pris, ce matin ? L'interrogea t-il quand elle attrapa le pichet de chocolat chaud.  
\- … C'est ma troisième, répondit-elle en l'observant étrangement.  
\- Tu n'en prends qu'une, d'habitude.  
\- Est-ce qu'il y a une loi contre le fait de se resservir ? Est-ce que la brigade de défense du chocolat chaud va me tomber dessus ? Est-ce que tu vas me dénoncer ? Le questionna t-elle en prenant un air faussement angoissé.  
\- Non, dit-il en riant, c'est juste que tu ne changes pas souvent tes habitudes.  
\- Ce n'est pas toi qui dit qu'elles sont faites pour être changées ? répliqua t-elle en lui accordant un bref sourire.  
\- Justement. Lily Evans qui suit mes conseils... Je suis inquiet. »

Elle l'observa assez bizarrement pendant plusieurs secondes sans rien dire, puis elle se leva, vola le muffin qu'il venait juste de mettre dans sa propre assiette, attrapa rapidement son sac, et lui pressa légèrement l'épaule.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Potter, lui assura t-elle avant de se volatiliser. »

Peut-être qu'elle parvenait à suivre ses conseils, mais il n'arrivait certainement pas à suivre les siens. Il y avait un problème, il le sentait, il le voyait. Lily n'était simplement pas comme d'habitude. Elle avait de larges cernes sous les yeux, un pan de sa chemise dépassait de sa jupe, et ses cheveux étaient lâchés sur ses épaules. Pas de queue de cheval aujourd'hui. Il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait, mais en langage Lily, cela signifiait quelque chose, il en était persuadé.

« Hé, qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Lily ? demanda t-il à Mary lorsqu'elle s'assit en face de lui avec Frank Londubat. »

Un haussement d'épaules fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Elle n'avait pas l'air plus au courant que lui. Ou alors, elle ne voulait rien lui dire. Peut-être qu'elle était encore en colère après l'épisode du dragon... Ou bien à cause des escapades nocturnes habituelles avec les garçons... Ils n'avaient jamais eu le temps ou l'occasion d'en discuter. Elle n'avait pas semblé choquée par quoi que ce soit sur le coup, mais peut-être qu'elle l'était. Après tout, il y avait un loup-garou dans l'histoire. Ce n'était pas anodin, même s'il s'agissait de Rémus. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moment pour en parler avec elle.

Il pensa lui écrire un mot en Métamorphose, mais elle n'était pas là. La première chose qu'il remarqua quand il entra en classe fut sa chaise vide. Il donna un coup de coude à Sirius, désigna la table de Lily, et son meilleur ami ensorcela une boulette de papier pour qu'elle atterrisse dans la figure d'Emmeline Vance avant de désigner la place de Lily.

« Elle est à l'infirmerie ! souffla la jeune femme.  
\- Tu vois Cornedrue, elle est juste malade.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda James sans prendre en compte la remarque de son ami.  
\- Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien, expliqua Emmeline qui n'avait pas l'air d'en savoir plus.  
\- C'est probablement une diarrhée, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas voulu t'en parler, déclara savamment Sirius, faisant éclater de rire Peter.  
\- Ce n'est pas une diarrhée, idiot, répliqua James en lui frappant l'arrière du crâne alors qu'Emmeline levait les yeux au ciel.  
\- Je te dis que si. Il n'y a que des diarrhées dont les filles n'osent pas parler, affirma t-il.  
\- Bon sang, Patmol, est-ce que tu peux s'il te plaît arrêter de prononcer ce mot ? Lui intima Rémus, une grimace de dégoût figée sur le visage.  
\- Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir mal où que ce soit, elle avait juste l'air triste, ajouta Emmeline, mais si elle apprend que tu dis à tout le monde qu'elle a des problèmes gastriques, elle va probablement avoir l'air furieuse.  
\- Est-ce que ça changera de d'habitude ? plaisanta Sirius.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de te jeter un sort, Patmol. Ne m'oblige pas à le faire, le prévint James, agacé.  
\- Ca va, ça va, Don Juan. Princesse Lily est un rayon de soleil ! S'exclama t-il, attirant le regard irrité du professeur McGonagall sur eux. »

Ils restèrent silencieux le reste de l'heure car ils savaient qu'une retenue leur pendait au nez, mais James avait les yeux rivés sur l'horloge au dessus du tableau. Les minutes ne passaient pas vite. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, que tous les cours de la matinée s'achèvent pour pouvoir aller rendre visite à sa camarade préfète, mais il n'eut finalement pas besoin d'attendre très longtemps.

Quand il arriva dans la salle de Sortilèges, elle était déjà assise à sa table. Un torrent de cheveux roux dégringola le long de son visage lorsqu'elle se pencha pour attraper son livre, il en eut le souffle coupé. Il slaloma entre les tables et s'assit à côté d'elle, constatant qu'Emmeline avait raison. Lily avait l'air affreusement triste.

Il lui donna un petit coup d'épaule amical pour la faire sourire, et ce fut un demi succès. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent, mais de la manière la plus déchirante qui soit. Ce fut comme une douche froide.

« Bien, nous allons reprendre où nous en étions la dernière fois, déclara le professeur avant d'ensorceler une craie qui crissa sur le tableau, déclenchant des protestations agacées des élèves. »

James se souciait guère du son désagréable de la craie. Il parcourait le profil de Lily avec attention pendant qu'elle écrivait le cours. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques, encore plus que d'habitude, mais pour une triste raison... Elle avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer.

« Lily, à propos de l'autre soir... De tu-sais-quoi... commença t-il en chuchotant.  
\- On ne devrait pas en parler ici, lui fit-elle remarquer sans détourner son regard du tableau.  
\- Non, on ne devrait pas, mais...  
\- On n'est pas obligé d'en parler du tout, d'ailleurs. Je suis au courant, tu sais que je suis au courant, et si ça te va, ça me va aussi.  
\- Est-ce que tu sais... Tout ? »

Elle posa sa plume, émit un léger rire qu'elle parvint à taire quand le professeur se tourna vers elle, et elle plongea sa tête dans ses mains l'air épuisée.

« Ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai compris que je ne saurai jamais tout sur toi, expliqua t-elle.  
\- Alors comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?  
\- Le professeur Dumbledore, répondit-elle simplement.  
\- Il te l'a dit ?! s'indigna James, s'attirant un « chut » autoritaire de son professeur.  
\- On ne se parlait plus, et comme je suis préfète en chef et que ce rôle me tient à cœur, il s'est dit très justement que j'essayerais sûrement de te mettre des bâtons dans les roues lors de tes prochaines sorties et que ça pourrait mal tourner... »

James, après avoir ronchonné un peu, supposa que c'était une assez bonne raison. Il s'imaginait être pris par Lily dans les couloirs avec les garçons, devoir retrancher Rémus dans leur dortoir, les dégâts qu'il provoquerait, les questions des autres élèves le lendemain après avoir entendu des hurlements provenir de leur chambre, le risque non négligeable que l'un d'entre eux puisse aller voir ce qu'il s'y passait... Oui, il avait eu raison de confier leur secret à Lily.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a tout dit ?  
\- Non, je ne crois pas.  
\- Tu ne me poses pas de questions, constata t-il.  
\- Parce que je doute que tu me répondes la vérité. »

Il n'y avait aucune rancoeur dans sa déclaration, il s'agissait d'un simple constat et James devait bien avouer qu'il était correct. Il ne pouvait pas jouer avec des secrets si lourds de conséquence pour lui et pour ses amis.

« Tu m'en veux ? lui demanda t-il sinistrement. »

Elle lâcha le tableau des yeux pour pouvoir le regarder, et il fut soulagé de la voir sourire et secouer lentement la tête de gauche à droite, mais il réalisa bien vite que s'il n'était pas la source de son malheur, il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait.

« Est-ce que tu viendrais me voir à l'entraînement ce soir ?  
\- James, je déteste le Quidditch.  
\- Tu adores le Quidditch, corrigea t-il. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et le sonda pendant de longues secondes, la bouche entrouverte, vaguement contrariée mais plus surprise qu'autre chose, puis elle soupira et se rendit à l'évidence.

« D'accord, c'est vrai, j'aime bien le Quidditch et ça me fait un peu peur que tu t'en sois rendu compte parce que ça fait des années que je le cache aux filles, mais je ne peux pas venir ce soir.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu cacherais ça ? S'étonna t-il sans pouvoir retenir un rire malgré la déception qu'il ressentit lorsqu'elle déclina son invitation.  
\- Parce que tu... Je... J'aime bien garder des choses pour moi. C'est mon jardin secret, avoua t-elle. »

Elle avait l'air un peu perturbée, ses joues commençaient à rougir, et James se demandait s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose d'autre qu'elle lui cachait.

« Ton jardin secret ? Pouffa t-il.  
\- Vas-y Potter, moques-toi, ironisa t-elle en soupirant.  
\- Non, excuses-moi, c'est juste... Le Quidditch en jardin secret, c'est...  
\- Et tu crois que tripoter des filles dans des placards à balai c'est mieux ? Répliqua t-elle avec satisfaction.  
\- Je ne sais pas... Est-ce que tu es en train de me demander si je préfère tenir un souafle dans ma main ou des s...  
\- Oh tais-toi, Potter ! Le coupa t-elle avant de glousser derrière sa main pour éviter que le professeur ne remarque leur petit manège. »

Il se félicita d'avoir réussi à la faire rire, et il n'ajouta plus rien. Il devait se contenter de cela pour le moment, et de toutes façons, elle le tuerait si il détournait son attention tout le reste du cours et qu'elle sortait de classe avec seulement deux lignes sur son parchemin, mais il regretta presque son choix cinq minutes plus tard quand il constata que son visage était de nouveau empreint d'une tristesse désarmante.

Il aurait voulu qu'elle se confie à lui si quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne lui en voulait pas de ne pas le faire, surtout si cela concernait Rogue. Ce n'était peut-être pas le cas, mais son regard était perdu sur lui le matin même, et James savait qu'il lui manquait. Cet idiot. Il avait tout gâché entre eux, et James n'en était plus si heureux à présent, parce que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, peut-être que Lily n'aurait pas autant souffert.

Le reste de la journée fut maussade, comme elle. Il avait beau retrouver Sirius pendant les cours qu'il ne partageait pas qu'avec Lily, il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de se torturer l'esprit en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir, et les blagues de son meilleur ami n'aidaient pas tellement. Le seul moment où il parvint à l'écarter un peu de son esprit fut quand il se retrouva sur son balai, à plusieurs mètres du sol, envoyant le souafle dans les anneaux.

« Gemma, tu dois être plus réactive ! tonna t-il à l'adresse de sa gardienne.  
\- Et toi, tu dois sérieusement te calmer ! répliqua t-elle.  
\- Pardon ?!  
\- Tu nous hurle dessus depuis une heure !  
\- Parce que ma grande mère décédée joue mieux que toi, riposta t-il.  
\- Paix à son âme, commenta distraitement Sirius.  
\- Ecoutez vous deux, si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous entendre aujourd'hui, laissez nous au moins travailler nos figures en paix, trancha Emmeline. »

James s'apprêtait à lui répondre sèchement, mais il se ravisa en réalisant qu'elle n'y était absolument pour rien puis il fonça à toute allure vers le sol et sauta de son balai avant de quitter le terrain d'une démarche rageuse.

Il pénétra dans la Salle Commune comme une bombe, s'apprêtant à monter dans son dortoir pour se doucher et filer directement au lit. Il ne fit pas attention aux quelques élèves qui jouaient à la bataille explosive sur les tables près des étagères de livres, mais son regard s'arrêta net sur de longs cheveux roux et il se souvint brutalement qu'il avait des devoirs de préfet et qu'il ne pouvait pas lâcher Lily aujourd'hui. Surtout pas aujourd'hui.

Ses pas se firent de plus en plus légers lorsqu'il avança vers elle, et quand il eut enfin contourné le canapé et qu'il la vit, endormie, la bouche entrouverte, la main reposant sur une patte de Roméo qui ronronnait, roulé en boule sur ses genoux, ce fut comme si sa colère n'avait jamais existé. Tout en lui était soudainement redevenu calme.

Il savait que c'était un peu étrange, mais il resta debout devant elle à la regarder pendant plusieurs secondes, curieux de comprendre comment elle s'y prenait pour réussir à l'apaiser même lorsqu'elle dormait. Il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir rebroussé chemin lorsqu'elle ronchonna légèrement, bailla, et se frotta les yeux avant de les ouvrir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interrogea t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Je... Je viens de rentrer de l'entraînement. Je vais aller prendre ma douche avant la ronde, expliqua t-il, se surprenant à rougir un peu.  
\- Déjà ? »

Son regard dévia sur l'horloge avant de revenir se sceller au sien. Ce n'était pas l'heure, elle le savait, et le fait qu'elle connaisse par cœur ses horaires de Quidditch en disait déjà long sur leur relation, mais James était trop focalisé sur sa gêne pour réaliser ce genre de chose.

« Ils m'ont viré du terrain, avoua t-il en grimaçant.  
\- C'est possible, de virer le capitaine ? S'étonna t-elle.  
\- S'il se comporte comme le dernier des abrutis, c'est recommandé.  
\- Oh. »

Elle avait souri, alors James aussi. Il lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas en rajouter une couche. Il aurait été facile pour elle de répliquer qu'il se comportait rarement autrement, et il la suspecta un instant de vouloir le faire, mais elle se tut simplement, et il n'y eut qu'un long regard entendu entre eux, le genre qu'ils partageaient de plus en plus, le genre qu'on ne partage pas avec n'importe qui, le genre qui devient rapidement incommodant.

« Je vais me laver. Attends-moi, déclara t-il finalement quand il se crut susceptible de lui demander de jouer le rôle de son chat sur ses propres genoux et que la situation devint dangereuse. »

Il se hâta dans son dortoir et soupira bruyamment lorsque l'eau chaude coula enfin sur son corps. Lily allait avoir sa mort, mais à ce moment précis, elle était l'unique personne, à l'exception de ses trois meilleurs amis, à le rassurer sur la vie qui l'attendait lorsqu'il quitterait ce château. Ce serait avec elle parce qu'il était impossible que ce soit sans elle.

Quand il redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, elle n'avait pas bougé, et Roméo non plus. James s'en amusa, et il lâcha un magasine sur la table basse qui faisait face au canapé. Il remarqua alors un petit gâteau nappé de chocolat avec une bougie dessus. Il eut soudainement peur d'avoir oublié l'anniversaire de sa camarade, et finalement il se rappela que ce n'était que dans plusieurs mois. Il l'avait écrit sur tous ses cahiers, il ne pouvait pas passer à côté.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lily en pointant le magasine du doigt.  
\- Un truc sur les chats. Ma mère me l'envoie tous les mois depuis que j'ai Roméo, mais je ne le lis presque jamais. Celui là traîne sous mon lit depuis deux jours, mais je me suis dit que tu aimerais peut-être la page six, expliqua t-il en l'encourageant à l'ouvrir. »

Elle se pencha difficilement, le chat toujours calé sur ses genoux s'étira et émit un petit miaulement de désaccord qu'elle désamorça d'une simple caresse, et elle feuilleta le magasine jusqu'à arriver à la page en question. C'était une photographie magique représentant plusieurs chatons courant après une portée d'hippogriffons et essayant de leur dérober leur portion de viande tout en trébuchant dessus.

Lily éclata de rire et resta figée devant la page pendant plusieurs minutes. James, assis avec désinvolture sur le bras du canapé, la contemplait avec un vague sourire. Il avait réussi. Il l'avait encore fait rire, et comme s'ils étaient un seul et même être, il avait l'impression que toutes les inquiétudes qu'il avait pu avoir et toute la tristesse qu'il avait pu ressentir à la voir aussi abattue toute la journée s'effaçait doucement et laissait en lui un intense sentiment de réconfort.

« Merci, finit-elle simplement par lui dire, les yeux pétillants. »

Il secoua la tête pour lui signifier qu'il n'attendait pas de remerciement de sa part, et ses yeux noirs tombèrent une nouvelle fois sur le petit gâteau qui trônait sur la table. Ceux de Lily suivirent les siens, et la bougie s'alluma subitement, les faisant légèrement sursauter tous les deux.

« C'est l'anniversaire de ma mère, expliqua t-elle, son sourire se tordant en une légère grimace.  
\- Oh... Lily, je suis désolé. Si j'avais su, j'aurais... Je ne sais pas, j'aurais préparé quelque chose... »

Il se sentit misérable, tout à coup. Elle était là, la raison de sa tristesse. C'était l'anniversaire de sa mère, et elle n'était plus là pour le fêter avec elle. Plus personne n'était là. Sa sœur avait survécu, mais elle ne s'entendait pas avec elle. Merlin, elle devait éprouver un mal de chien... Et dire qu'il avait pensé que trois chatons et quatre hippogriffons pourraient l'apaiser...

« Préparé quelque chose ? James, il n'y a vraiment que toi pour penser à donner une fête d'anniversaire en l'honneur de quelqu'un qui est mort, répliqua t-elle en lâchant un rire mi amusé, mi sinistre.  
\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa t-il, penaud.  
\- Non. Ne le sois pas. Tu me fais rire. C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses lui faire pour son anniversaire. »

Elle lui souriait, et il se sentit coupable que son cœur s'affole. Pas maintenant. _Pas maintenant_. Il ne pouvait pas penser à ça maintenant, à l'embrasser, à la serrer dans ses bras, à lui glisser des mots doux à l'oreille, à lui proposer de monter dans son dortoir... non. _Non_.

« On partage ? lui proposa t-elle en brandissant le muffin entre eux après avoir soufflé sur la bougie pour l'éteindre.  
\- Avec plaisir Evans ! Répondit-il en attrapant le morceau qu'elle lui tendait. »

Ils mangèrent en silence, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les ronronnements du chat de James qui semblait ne jamais vouloir quitter Lily et qui jetait un coup d'oeil narquois à son maître dès qu'il posait les yeux sur lui comme pour lui signifier que la jeune femme lui appartenait, et James s'en amusait.

« Ce chat est fou amoureux de toi.  
\- Quel inconscient, commenta Lily.  
\- Au contraire, il me paraît très lucide. »

Lily hésita un instant, leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard de James et tout fut violemment clair entre eux l'espace d'une seconde, si clair qu'ils n'auraient pas pu prononcer de mots plus explicites pour définir les sentiments qui les avaient secoués. Puis à nouveau le brouillard, l'incertitude, la gêne, et ses yeux s'arrachèrent des siens dans un fracas si conséquent qu'il eut l'impression qu'on le coupait en deux.

« Lily Evans, voulez-vous prendre James Potter ici présent pour époux ? Commença Sirius en faisant une entrée tonitruante dans la Salle Commune, balai à la main.  
\- Sirius, ferme la ! s'écrièrent les deux intéressés d'une seule voix.  
\- Jurez vous de l'aimer et de le chérir dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité, et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? continua t-il avec un sourire en coin jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans l'escalier menant à son dortoir.  
\- Fais moi plaisir, règle son réveil à trois heures du matin, murmura Lily à James en roulant les yeux.  
\- J'ai un moulage du visage du concierge... Tu crois qu'il aimerait se réveiller à ses côtés ?  
\- Je suis certaine qu'il adorerait. Est-ce que je te demande comment tu te l'es procuré ? s'amusa t-elle.  
\- Il ne vaut mieux pas... Répondit-il après avoir brièvement hésité.  
\- Ne complotez pas contre moi ! Je ne fais qu'émettre une prophétie ! l'entendirent-ils crier d'en haut. »

James ne put s'empêcher de rire, et il fut ravi de voir que Lily cédait aussi du terrain à Sirius en pouffant à son tour, secouant tout de même la tête comme pour se prouver à elle même qu'elle ne cautionnait qu'à moitié ce genre d'humour. Peut-être que Sirius et lui avaient réussi à sauver une partie de sa journée, après tout.


	5. Chapter 5

James n'était pas gaucher. Il n'était pas ambidextre non plus, mais c'était ce qu'il racontait à Lily lorsqu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle pendant le cours de Runes et qu'il s'efforçait à écrire de sa mauvaise main juste pour pouvoir laisser son bras droit reposer contre son bras gauche. Elle gardait systématiquement le sien immobile, comme si elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'ils se touchaient.

C'était d'ailleurs peut-être le cas. Ce n'était qu'un infime contact insuffisant qui ne contentait pas James, mais il se consolait en gardant les yeux fixés dessus. L'image était plus belle que le contact en lui même et elle lui provoquait systématiquement un sourire idiot qu'il ne remarquait que quand Lily tournait les yeux vers lui pour lui chuchoter quelque chose.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour te relire, commenta t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à son parchemin.  
\- Je te demande tes notes, répondit-il simplement en haussant les épaules. »

Elle pouffa et continua à gratter son propre parchemin. Il devait admettre qu'il avait encore des progrès à faire en écriture, mais ce n'était pas si mal. La première fois qu'il avait utilisé sa main gauche, il avait à peine réussi à écrire son propre prénom. Il s'était entraîné depuis et il parvenait maintenant à former des lettres plutôt nettes, mais de tailles totalement différentes.

« Au fait, merci pour hier. Tu m'as vraiment remonté le moral.  
\- J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir besoin de le faire, répondit-il en lui accordant un sourire triste.  
\- Je suis désolée.  
\- Ne t'excuse pas. Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi.  
\- Vraiment ? l'interrogea t-elle en cherchant la moindre trace d'humour sur son visage.  
\- Toujours, confirma t-il avec détermination. »

Il ne sut ce qu'il lui avait pris, mais sa main avait trouvé la sienne sur la table comme pour appuyer sa déclaration, et elle ne la lâchait plus. Lily ne retirait pas la sienne non plus. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas le froisser ou peut-être qu'elle aimait simplement sentir son soutient de manière plus concrète. Lui, en tout cas, n'était plus très fan de l'abstrait, maintenant.

Lily avait recommencé à écrire de sa main libre pendant que leur professeur leur dictait un vieux discours d'un sorcier décédé depuis mille ans et auquel James ne s'intéressait plus du tout, trop occuper à étudier le visage de sa voisine avec attention. Deux ans auparavant, elle lui aurait probablement vivement hurlé de rentrer sa main dans sa poche avant qu'elle ne la lui coupe, mais ils s'étaient rendus compte, à force de se fréquenter, que s'ils savaient se pousser à bout, ils savaient également se calmer mutuellement, et cela passait parfois par un seul regard, un seul mot, ou un seul effleurement.

« On se voit au déjeuner ! lui lança t-elle en ramassant ses affaires lorsque la cloche sonna et qu'elle quitta la salle de cours. »

Il acquiesça. Ils avaient encore des cours en commun après, mais elle rejoignait Mary et Emmeline, et il rejoignait Peter, Rémus, et Sirius. D'habitude, ils marchaient ensemble jusqu'au prochain cours, mais elle avait dû oublier des affaires ce jour là car il la vit faire un détour vers la Salle Commune.

« C'était comment les Runes ?  
\- Parfait, répondit distraitement James en posant ses affaires à côté de lui.  
\- Parfait ? Répéta Rémus, perplexe.  
\- Je veux dire... C'était... Intéressant, rectifia t-il en se raclant brièvement la gorge. »

Ses amis se jetèrent un coup d'oeil incertain avant de sortir leurs affaires pendant que James essayait de retrouver la page du livre d'Histoire de la magie sur laquelle le professeur Binns les faisait travailler ces derniers temps. Il fut cependant distrait par la conversation des deux Serdaigles qui se trouvaient derrière lui.

« Il paraît qu'ils se sont tenus la main pendant tout le cours, chuchota Amy Lloyd.  
\- Qui t'a raconté ça ? lui demanda Esmée Lewis.  
\- Becca. Elle les a vu ! Tu crois qu'ils sortent ensemble ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien... Becca raconte tellement de conneries... Je ferais plus confiance à un Serpentard qu'à cette fille. »

James attendait la suite lorsqu'une main se posa brièvement sur son épaule avant que la personne ne continue sa route entre les rangées et qu'il ne devine en voyant une queue de cheval rousse se balancer devant lui pourquoi les deux filles de derrière s'étaient momentanément arrêtées de bavarder.

« Tu as vu ?! Elle l'a touché !  
\- Elle l'a définitivement touché, reprirent-elles dès que Lily se fut assise à sa place au premier rang. »

James soupira parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas être la cible des ragots, mais une partie de lui même se réjouissait. Les gens commençaient à penser qu'ils sortaient ensemble, ce qui signifiait qu'ils se comportaient assez intimement pour les mener à ce genre de conclusion. A ce moment là, il songea que peut-être... Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui proposer d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec lui, mais le rejet violent qu'il avait subi en cinquième année lui revint en mémoire comme une grosse claque. Imprévisible, intense. Lily, quoi.

S'il lui posait de nouveau la question et qu'elle répondait encore non, il aurait tout fichu en l'air. Leur amitié ne serait plus la même. Or, il ne pouvait pas y renoncer. Il devait se contenter de ce qu'il avait. Peut-être glisser quelques sous-entendus par ci, par là, et voir ce qu'elle répondrait... Oui. C'était sûrement la meilleure façon de faire.

« Hey, tu viens au club de Slug vendredi ? Lui demanda Sirius après lui avoir donné un coup de coude.  
\- Je n'en sais rien.  
\- Il y aura de la nourriture gratuite.  
\- C'est à quelle heure ? Le questionna James.  
\- 20h. Evans sera là aussi, je lui ai demandé ce matin et elle m'a répondu qu'elle était obligée d'y aller, c'est l'endroit où il y a les meilleurs muffins à la myrtille, elle en vole toujours quelques-uns pour les filles, ricana t-il.  
\- Hmm. Pas si parfaite que ça, alors, nota Peter en jetant un coup d'oeil à James.  
\- Et tu ne sais pas tout. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle y allait pour l'hydromel.  
\- Je rêve de voir Evans ivre. Est-ce que je peux venir ?  
\- Ça dépend, Queudver, est-ce que es prêt à faire ton coming-out ? Parce que c'est certainement ce à quoi cela ressemblera si je t'y amène, lui répondit Sirius avec un sourire en coin, faisant éclater de rire James.  
\- POTTER, BLACK, PETTIGROW ! COMBIEN DE RETENUES VAIS-JE ENCORE DEVOIR VOUS DONNER ? S'exclama le professeur Binns, réveillant une grande partie des élèves.  
\- Pardon professeur, marmonna Peter. »

Les deux autres pouffèrent derrière leur main et attendirent que le vieux fantôme ait tourné le dos pour reprendre leur conversation.

« Hey Pete, si tu veux, je peux toujours t'arranger un coup avec Bella !  
\- Tu rigoles ?! Ta cousine est cinglée ! Je veux juste aller à ce club, répondit-il d'un air penaud.  
\- Non, tu ne veux pas y aller, affirma James. C'est juste une bande d'intellos snobs qui se rassemblent pour parler économie et Slughorn qui essaie désespérément de se faire connaître de leurs parents pour en tirer profit plus tard.  
\- Intello snob ?! Gougea ! S'offusqua faussement Sirius.  
\- Pas toi, évidemment, corrigea James. Et Lily non plus, d'ailleurs... Mais c'est barbant. Sérieusement Queudver, tu n'as rien à nous envier.  
\- Mais... Patmol a dit qu'il y avait de la nourriture...  
\- On t'en ramènera. »

Le visage de Peter s'illumina. Il s'apprêta à le remercier mais James l'arrêta d'un simple geste de la main quand le professeur Binns se retourna pour poser une question particulièrement difficile à Lily et qu'elle y répondit avec une simplicité déconcertante. Il laissa échapper un soupir admiratif.

« Tu es pathétique, chuchota Sirius pendant que Rémus ricanait et ajoutait :  
\- Tu devrais lui parler, James.  
\- Je sais, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle...  
\- Oh arrête, tu es la deuxième personne la plus parfaite après moi, elle n'a pas pu passer à côté de ça.  
\- Je sais, Patmol ! S'exclama James. Mais si elle me dit non...  
\- Tant pis, tu passeras à la suivante.  
\- … Je ne crois pas que je puisse passer à la suivante.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? L'interrogea Peter.  
\- Je...  
\- Oh... Souffla Rémus avec un sourire malin. Je crois que Cornedrue a déjà choisi la date du mariage.  
\- Ah ! La prophétie ! Ajouta Sirius sur le même ton.  
\- Lily Potter... Ça sonne pas mal, murmura Peter. »

James eut un léger rire, et un sourire en coin persista sur son visage pendant le reste de l'heure. Peter avait raison, ça sonnait plutôt bien.

« Alors ? Tu vas le jouer comment ?  
\- Subtilement.  
\- Ce serait une grande première, se moqua Rémus.  
\- Je suis surpris que tu connaisses ce mot, compléta Sirius.  
\- Je pense qu'il croit que ça veut dire maladroitement, ajouta Peter.  
\- Allez tous vous faire voir, répliqua James en balayant leur remarque d'un geste désinvolte de la main. J'ai autre chose à régler pour le moment, de toutes façons. »

Il déchira un morceau de parchemins, griffonna quelques mots dessus, le plia et l'ensorcela pour qu'il atterrisse directement sur le bureau de Gemma Hastings, sa gardienne. Elle était encore furax après lui depuis l'entraînement, et il devait admettre qu'il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il espérait que les quelques mots qu'il avait écrit sur le parchemin effacerait toute sa rancœur.

Il la regarda déplier le mot, et une seconde plus tard, elle se retournait vers lui et lui accordait un sourire. Ça, c'était réglé. Il allait commencer à prendre des notes sur le cours lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Lily, retournée elle aussi. Il lui adressa un sourire, mais elle pivota de nouveau et n'eut pas le temps de le voir.

« Lily, est-ce que tu pourrais me passer tes notes, j'ai...  
\- Tu n'as qu'à demander à Sirius, le coupa t-elle lorsqu'il l'intercepta à la fin du cours.  
\- Sirius n'a fait que parler et ronfler...  
\- Alors Peter.  
\- Honnêtement... Peter ne comprends pas la moitié de ce que le professeur Binns raconte...  
\- Eh bien demande à Rémus ! Trancha t-elle avec agacement.  
\- Il a passé l'heure à faire son devoir de Divination. »

Elle soupira bruyamment et commença à marcher en direction de la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Elle avait l'air de mauvaise humeur. De toutes façons, le cours de Binns rendait rarement les élèves euphoriques.

« Je pensais les réécrire au propre cet après-midi à la bibliothèque.  
\- Parfait. Je te rejoindrai là bas après l'entraînement. »

Elle se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de Mary, et James s'assit un peu plus loin avec les garçons. Il sauta presque de joie lorsqu'il reçut un colis de ses parents contenant une grosse boîte de chocogrenouilles sur laquelle Sirius se rua.

« Une chocogrenouille entre deux bouchées de tomates farcies... Il est répugnant, souffla Marlene McKinnon.  
\- Plus rien ne me surprend quand il s'agit de Black, lui répondit Lily en décachetant une lettre. »

Elle la parcourut mécaniquement pendant que James la dévisageait méticuleusement, repérant tantôt de l'étonnement, tantôt de l'amusement dans ses yeux verts. A la fin de sa lecture, elle poussa un long soupir et replia la lettre avant de la ranger dans la poche de son manteau. Il se demandait qui pouvait bien lui écrire.

Quand ses parents étaient vivants, ils lui envoyaient régulièrement des lettres. Au moins deux par semaine. Sa mère semblait toujours avoir des tonnes de choses à lui raconter. James aimait le fait qu'elle ait été proche de ses parents. Il savait que parfois, tout n'était pas parfait chez les Evans, mais Lily aimait sa famille plus que tout. Même sa sœur, qui semblait être une vraie plaie, trouvait grâce aux yeux de la jeune femme. Peut-être que c'était elle qui lui écrivait après tout... Peut-être que c'était Pétunia.

Il songea à lui posa la question, mais Sirius lui donna un coup de coude avant de catapulter une cuillère de gelée en direction de la table des Serpentards. Voyant qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à destination, James dégaina sa baguette pour l'ensorceler et la cuillère s'écrasa sur le visage dégoûté de Bellatrix Black.

S'en suivit une gigantesque bataille de nourriture entre les deux tables. Quelques professeurs tentèrent bien de les stopper, mais ni les Gryffondors, ni les Serpentards ne réagirent à leurs menaces. Le directeur, lui, dissimulait un demi sourire derrière son index.

« POTTER ! BLACK ! DANS MON BUREAU, SUR LE CHAMP ! S'écria le professeur McGonagall. »

Les deux garçons ne lui répondirent pas, trop occupés à élaborer un plan d'attaque pour lui accorder de l'attention.

« Tu cours avec le plat de tomates, je te couvre ! Déclara James à Sirius en ensorcelant tout un tas de petits pains qu'il envoya un par un, comme des balles de revolvers, en direction de ses adversaires. »

Ils ne cessèrent que lorsque leur professeur de métamorphose parvint à les attraper tous les deux par le col de la chemise, non sans avoir dû esquiver quatre ou cinq jets de nourriture, et les enferma dans son bureau en les menaçant de contacter leurs parents si la pièce n'était pas nettoyée de fond en comble avant son retour.

« Mes parents vont me tuer s'ils apprennent ça, déclara James.  
\- Les tiens vont probablement te passer un savon pendant un quart d'heure. Les miens me tueront vraiment, répliqua Sirius.  
\- C'est une bonne chose que tu n'habites plus là bas. »

Sirius acquiesça et ils commencèrent à récurer le bureau de la responsable de leur maison de fond en comble. Ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient pas dû lancer les hostilités dans la Grande Salle, mais c'était plus fort qu'eux. Ils avaient besoin de provoquer les Serpentards une fois de temps en temps pour passer une bonne journée. Ils considéraient cela comme un vrai bonus s'ils parvenaient à en traumatiser un ou deux.

« Même si mes parents m'assassinaient, je referai la même chose. Tu as vu la tête de Rogue quand la gelée s'est étalée dans ses cheveux ? Bon dieu, c'était presque le meilleur moment de ma vie, reprit Sirius.  
\- Merlin j'ai raté ça. J'ai juste vu Lily ensorceler un pichet de jus de citrouille pour qu'il se retourne au dessus de la tête d'Avery et s'enfuir de la Grande Salle avec Mary en faisant mine de rien, et ça, c'était vraiment hilarant.  
\- Evans cache bien son jeu, admit Sirius en pouffant. »

James ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord. Il ne se souvenait même pas pourquoi Lily avait la réputation d'être une jeune femme sérieuse et parfaitement sage. Peut-être à cause de ses bonnes notes... Mais il était bien placé pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas seulement un O dans toutes les matières. Elle était bien plus maline que tout ce que les gens pouvaient s'imaginer.

« Alors Evans, on profite du chaos de la Grande Salle pour régler ses comptes avec les copains de Rogue ? Lui lança t-il avec un sourire en coin lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent en potion.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-elle sur un ton parfaitement neutre.  
\- Oh je t'ai vu, avec ce pichet de jus de citrouille. Ce n'était pas du joli.  
\- Rappelles moi qui a lancé les hostilités... Souffla t-elle en lançant une plume d'hippogriffe dans leur chaudron.  
\- Un grand sorcier, certainement.  
\- Joueur de Quidditch, n'est-ce pas ? Fais attention aux cognards, Potter, ta tête pourrait subitement dégonfler là haut si tu t'en prenais un, tu as déjà vu ce que ça donne avec un ballon de baudruche ?  
\- C'est blessant, Evans, lui répondit-il faussement outré. »

Elle esquissa un sourire satisfait et lui tapota légèrement le dos de la main lorsqu'il voulu ajouter un soupçon de venin d'acromentula alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore mélangé les autres ingrédients comme il le fallait.

« Tu vides les pichets sur les gens et maintenant tu utilises la violence... On trouve vraiment des délinquants dans tous les recoins de Poudlard, la taquina t-il.  
\- Je t'ai à peine touché, chochotte.  
\- Chochotte ? Tu m'as appelé chochotte ?  
\- Tu préfères mauviette ? s'enquit-elle.  
\- Je suis désolé. Je vais devoir te jeter un sort si tu continues.  
\- Tu n'en as pas besoin. Être en binôme avec toi est déjà l'équivalent d'un ou deux Doloris.  
\- Ouch, Evans... C'était vraiment méchant.  
\- C'est ce que je disais, chochotte, trancha t-elle. »

Elle lui arracha des mains le tube contenant le venin d'araignée et elle le vida dans leur chaudron avant de mélanger à nouveau pendant qu'il se laissait tomber sur sa chaise en regardant distraitement autour d'eux. Ils étaient sans conteste les plus efficaces, mais Lily était d'humeur maussade et elle semblait être décidée à lui faire payer la guéguerre que Sirius et lui avait lancée dans la Grande Salle.

« Tu fais la tête ? l'interrogea t-il lorsqu'elle se rassit à son tour.  
\- Pourquoi je ferais la tête ?  
\- Je te pose la question.  
\- Je ne fais pas la tête, James.  
\- Tu es sûre ?  
\- Certaine. Termine ta conclusion, je n'ai pas envie de me contenter d'un A. »

Il acquiesça et il parvint finalement au bout de son explication lorsque la cloche sonna pour mettre fin à leur journée de cours. Il lança à Lily un simple « A plus tard, Evans. » auquel elle répondit par un vague signe de main, et il se hâta dans son dortoir pour récupérer ses affaires de Quidditch. Il espérait que les poufsouffles n'avaient pas déjà pris le terrain car il n'avait pas eu le temps de passer le réserver, mais quand il arriva accompagné de Sirius, il fut soulagé de voir que l'endroit était désert.

Le reste de l'équipe ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et l'entraînement fut beaucoup plus tranquille que le précédent. James était décidé à ne pas s'énerver, même s'il était parfois frustré par certaines fautes de ses camarades qui pouvaient, il le savait, leur être fatales lors du prochain match. Il devait perpétuellement se rappeler de rester humble tout en songeant que Lily éclaterait probablement de rire si elle l'entendait se faire cette réflexion. C'était vrai, il ne l'était pas particulièrement, mais quand il se trouvait sur un terrain de Quidditch, il avait besoin de se rappeler qu'il était aussi susceptible que les autres de commettre un impair.

« Pré-Au-Lard ce week-end ? lui proposa Gemma à la fin de l'entraînement.  
\- Avec plaisir, il faut que je passe chez Zonko, répondit-il.  
\- Je pensais m'acheter un nouveau balai... Je pourrais avoir besoin de ton aide pour choisir, ajouta t-elle.  
\- Très bien, on verra ça. Je te laisse, je suis en retard, trancha t-il en se hâtant à l'intérieur du château. »

Il fonça aux dortoirs pour prendre sa douche et redescendit les escaliers quatre à quatre pour rejoindre la bibliothèque. Lily était assise tout au fond. Un tas de livres étaient éparpillés sur sa table et James doutait avoir la place d'y mettre ses affaires, mais elle parvint tout de même à lui dégager un coin lorsqu'elle le vit arriver.

« Je suis désolé, je suis en retard. L'entraînement s'est éternisé.  
\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle sur un petit ton ironique qu'il remarqua aussitôt.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Rien. Tu as le droit d'avoir ton jardin secret, toi aussi, répliqua t-elle sur un ton neutre. »

Il fronça les sourcils et réfléchit un instant. Il ne voyait pas vraiment à quoi elle faisait allusion, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne d'une de leur précédente discussion.

« Je n'étais pas en train de peloter qui que ce soit dans un placard, Lily, affirma t-il en arquant un sourcil.  
\- Même pas Gemma Hayes ? l'interrogea t-elle en posant soudainement sa plume pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.  
\- Gemma Hayes ? répéta t-il en riant légèrement.  
\- Gemma Hayes, confirma t-elle en le défiant du regard.  
\- Gemma Hayes n'est même pas mon genre ! se défendit-il.  
\- Tout ce qui est de sexe féminin est ton genre.  
\- Tu exagères.  
\- A peine. »

Elle avait recommencé à écrire comme s'il n'était même pas là, à la seule différence qu'elle avait mis son cours d'Histoire de la magie entre eux deux afin qu'il puisse le recopier sans la solliciter toutes les deux minutes pour qu'elle lui dicte une nouvelle phrase. Sa plume grattait son parchemin avec une sorte de férocité qu'il avait du mal à interpréter.

« Ta mère m'a envoyé une lettre ce midi.  
\- Ah oui ? S'étonna t-il, même s'il réalisa qu'il avait été idiot de ne pas y penser plus tôt. Elles s'écrivaient régulièrement.  
\- Elle me propose de venir quelques jours pendant les vacances. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre.  
\- Tu devrais accepter, certifia t-il.  
\- Je voulais vérifier avec toi, avant.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais vérifier ? Bien sûr que je veux que tu viennes à la maison pendant les vacances. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête et plus aucun son n'émergea de sa bouche pendant le reste de l'heure. James avait parfois du mal à comprendre Lily. Elle était tantôt enjouée et super amicale, tantôt maussade et agressive, mais il mettait cela sur le compte de la mort de ses parents et essayait d'agir le plus normalement possible. Tout n'était pas simple pour Lily Evans.


	6. Chapter 6

La semaine s'était vite écoulée et la réunion du Club de Slug était arrivée plus rapidement que James ne l'aurait imaginé. Le vieux professeur de potion avait été ravi quand il l'avait vu débarquer avec Sirius. Il en avait presque eu les larmes aux yeux. Il s'imaginait probablement déjà sa rencontre avec les Potters, mais James était déterminé à ne jamais laisser une telle chose se produire.

« Tu vas à Pré-Au-Lard avec Gemma Hayes ?! s'exclama Lily à voix basse alors qu'ils étaient en train de manger le plat de résistance.  
\- Oui, elle doit aller s'acheter un nouveau balai, elle m'a demandé conseil.  
\- Tu es au courant qu'elle dit à tout le monde que c'est un rendez-vous ?  
\- Un rendez-vous ? Non, non, c'est juste... Attends... Vraiment ? s'étonna t-il.  
\- Tu es un abruti, répondit-elle simplement avant de tourner la tête pour discuter avec son voisin de droite. »

James lança un regard interrogateur à Sirius qui lui répondit par une grimace perplexe, et à la fin de la soirée, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il était la source de la colère de Lily. Il déroba une bouteille d'hydromel à Slughorn qui en avait déjà bu trop pour s'apercevoir qu'il lui en manquait une, et il le salua peu après que Lily ait déserté le lieu.

« Tiens, s'exclama t-il en contournant le canapé de la Salle Commune pour poser la bouteille juste devant elle, comme une offrande. Il paraît que tu aimes ça.  
\- Tu voles, maintenant ? Et dire que tu me traitais de délinquante il y a seulement quelques jours, commenta t-elle.  
\- Je ne le fais que pour des occasions particulières.  
\- Potter ! Qu'est-ce que je vais encore faire de vous ?! le sermonna t-elle en imitant la voix du professeur McGonagall.  
\- C'est drôle, ça ne me fait pas du tout le même effet que quand c'est elle qui le dit, commenta t-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Elle le regarda en plissant les yeux, lâcha un sourire, et fit apparaître deux verres qu'elle remplit à ras bord. Il la vit descendre le sien à toute allure avant de s'en resservir à nouveau, et il la freina légèrement lorsqu'elle entreprit de le boire tout aussi rapidement que le premier.

« Ce serait dommage que tu ne sois plus capable de monter les escaliers de ton dortoir... Il faudrait que je t'emmene dans le mien.  
\- Ou tu pourrais aussi me laisser ici. Le canapé est plutôt confortable, répondit-elle en le tâtant légèrement.  
\- Que penseraient les autres en voyant la préfète en chef ronfler dans la Salle Commune avec une bouteille d'hydromel dans les bras ?  
\- Oh. Et donc, pour préserver ma réputation, tu m'emmènerais dans ton dortoir ? Excuses-moi, James, mais ton plan me semble bancal, lui fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire intelligent. »

Il lui concéda ce point là en hochant la tête, puis se resservit à son tour. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir comment elle pouvait changer si rapidement de comportement. A un moment, elle semblait lui reprocher tous ses malheurs, et la seconde plus tard, elle n'était que sourires et plaisanteries. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

« Alors... Tu as répondu à ma mère à propos des vacances ?  
\- Je lui ai dit que je viendrai. Je crois qu'elle n'aurait pas été très contente que je refuse... Et puis je pense aussi que j'ai besoin de sortir de Poudlard, un peu.  
\- Bien.  
\- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. Je veux dire, elle m'a invitée, mais toi... Tu... Tu peux me le dire, si tu préfère que je reste ici.  
\- Et passer deux horribles et longues semaines sans toi ?! s'exclama t-il en poussant un soupir très exagéré. Je ne crois pas, Evans. »

Lily se mit à rougir légèrement et James ne put retenir un sourire de satisfaction. Il s'était assis sur le bord du canapé, comme d'habitude, pendant qu'elle était en tailleur, la tête basse, les yeux rivés sur son hydromel comme pour éviter tout contact visuel entre eux.

« Écoute, je suis désolée pour mon attitude de ces derniers temps, lâcha t-elle subitement.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, mentit-il prudemment.  
\- Je me suis comportée comme un harpie, James. J'ai... Je ne sais pas. Cette histoire avec Hayes m'a énervée.  
\- Quelle histoire ? L'interrogea t-il, ne sachant pas trop s'il commençait à ressentir la chaleur de l'hydromel ou juste celle que Lily lui renvoyait à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce.  
\- Elle et toi. Vous deux, ensemble. J'ai... Je crois que j'ai flippé parce que... Je suis ta seule amie fille, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Je suppose que je m'entends bien avec Mary et Emmeline, mais...  
\- Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Ce sont mes amies. C'est comme Sirius, Rémus, Peter et moi. On se taquine, mais je ne leur confierai jamais ce que je te confie à toi. Je n'aurais jamais ce genre de discussion avec eux, par exemple.  
\- Je suppose, commenta t-il sans vraiment savoir vers où la conversation dérivait.  
\- Tu ne me laisserais pas, même si tu sortais avec Gemma, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était absurde, mais il se retint de le lui dire. Il se laissa simplement glisser à ses côtés sur le canapé, secoua la tête pour toute réponse, et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Je suis désolée. Je dis n'importe quoi dès que j'avale de l'hydromel.  
\- Ca veut dire que je peux essayer de te faire avouer des trucs ? l'interrogea t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Tu peux essayer, le défia t-elle, mais ne te plains pas si ce que tu découvres ne te plaît pas.  
\- Ca ressemble beaucoup à ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois que j'avais trop bu...  
\- Oui, mais personnellement, je n'ai volé aucun sous-vêtement dans le dortoir du sexe opposé, alors je pense que mes confessions te paraîtront désuètes.  
\- Ce n'était pas mon idée, c'était celle de Sirius, répliqua t-il.  
\- Et qui de vous deux a toujours le soutient-gorge de la grande sœur de Benjy Fenwick ? Le provoqua t-elle.  
\- C'est moi, mais je n'y pense pas comme un sous-vêtement. C'est plutôt un... Trophée.  
\- Tu es de plus en plus dérangé, Potter. Je me demande ce que ta mère penserait de ça.  
\- Exactement ce que tu viens de dire. Je te conseille vivement de ne pas le lui raconter.  
\- Sinon quoi ? »

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et il y perdit ses mots, noyés. Son pouce caressait machinalement son épaule, et cela avait probablement commencé dès qu'il avait balancé son bras autour d'elle, mais il ne s'en rendit compte qu'à ce moment là. Il déglutit et son regard dégringola sur sa bouche, il songea à l'embrasser, mais elle détourna la tête et se servit un nouveau verre d'hydromel.

« Je vais commencer à croire que tu veux vraiment venir dans mon dortoir, Lily.  
\- Je vais commencer à croire que tu veux vraiment que je vienne dans ton dortoir, James.  
\- Peut-être que oui, répliqua t-il avec désinvolture.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Peut-être que oui, répéta t-il en sans le moindre sourire. »

Elle le fixa gravement pendant une seconde avant d'éclater de rire et de tapoter sa cuisse et de marmonner quelque chose que son esprit occulta partiellement mais qui ressemblait à « Très drôle, Potter, vraiment très _très_ drôle. ».

« Oh oui, Evans, viens dormir avec nous, intervint Sirius en sautant par dessus le canapé, atterrissant de l'autre côté de Lily et les surprenant tous les deux.  
\- Je craindrais moins qu'on me tripote si je me promenais nue dans l'allée des embrumes, répliqua t-elle avec humour.  
\- Comment oses-tu ? James tenterait sûrement quelque chose, mais moi ?! Je suis irréprochable ! S'offusqua t-il.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que Marlène m'a dit.  
\- McKinnon t'as donc raconté des choses... Hmmm... Intéressant... Est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé de mes prouesses physiques ?  
\- Oh elle m'a dit que tu n'es pas aussi nul que je le pense pendant les matchs de Quidditch, mais si tu fais allusion à autre chose, je ne suis pas autorisée à en parler.  
\- Pfff ! C'est une perte de temps ! »

Il se saisit de la bouteille d'hydromel et ne prit même pas la peine de faire apparaître un verre pour en siroter le contenu sous les protestations de Lily.

« C'était ma bouteille !  
\- Oh du calme, Evans. Ton petit-ami t'en ramèneras une autre !  
\- Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami ! Rétorqua t-elle.  
\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu luttes autant contre l'évidence, la taquina t-il.  
\- Quelle évidence ? Il n'y a aucune évidence ! Répliqua t-elle en lui jetant un regard provocateur. »

James savait que Sirius n'allait pas résister à relever le challenge silencieux qu'elle lui lançait, et il craignait déjà le pire, mais quand il vit le sourire narquois de son meilleur ami se dessiner lentement, il sut que Lily n'était pas préparée à ce qui allait sortir de la bouche du maraudeur.

« Si, il y en a une. Laquelle ? Je ne sais pas... Choisis : Son bras est autour de toi, ta main gauche est posée sur sa cuisse, et tu es en train de devenir plus rouge que la tapisserie parce que tu viens de te rendre compte que tout cela n'a rien de très amical. Alors, laquelle est-ce que tu préfères, Evans ?  
\- … Vas te faire voir, répondit-elle froidement. »

Elle se leva d'un bond sous le regard satisfait de Sirius, et elle monta les marches vers son dortoir, quatre à quatre, sans que James n'ait le temps de l'arrêter.

« De rien, lui lança Sirius en ricanant.  
\- C'était exactement le contraire de subtil, Patmol...  
\- Je sais, mais il fallait que quelqu'un s'y colle et tu n'avais pas l'air décidé à le faire.  
\- Si tu m'avais seulement laissé deux minutes, j'aurais...  
\- Cornedrue, Cornedrue, Cornedrue, souffla t-il. Je t'ai laissé deux ans et tu n'as même pas réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous.  
\- Tu ne savais même pas que...  
\- Oh bien sûr que si, je savais que tu avais un faible pour elle, le coupa t-il de nouveau en riant. Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle finira par avouer qu'elle aussi. »

James tourna la tête vers les escaliers, il avait la sensation de ne plus pouvoir respirer depuis qu'elle était partie. Il lui manquait quelque chose entre les bras, il lui manquait quelque chose sur la cuisse, il lui manquait quelque chose. Il lui manquait _quelqu'un_. Elle lui manquait. C'était ridicule. Elle était là cinq minutes plus tôt. Pourtant, il ressentait ce vide oppressant et déstabilisant, cette sensation désagréable qu'il n'accomplirait rien tant qu'elle n'était pas à ses côtés, et il aurait pu l'expliquer à Sirius, mais il était certain qu'il ne l'aurait pas compris.

Le lendemain matin quand il descendit les escaliers de son dortoir, elle ne l'attendait pas dans la Salle Commune. Il en était guère étonné, après la remarque de Sirius, il s'était attendu à cela. Lily les mettait toujours dans le même sac, comme s'il était responsable de ce que son meilleur ami disait. Enfin... Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas d'accord avec lui, mais il aurait préféré qu'elle ne fasse pas ce genre d'association quand elle était furieuse envers Sirius.

« Bien dormi ? l'interrogea t-il tout de même lorsqu'il s'assit à côté d'elle dans la Grande Salle.  
\- Plutôt, oui, répondit-elle brièvement sans lui retourner la question.  
\- A propos de ce que Sirius a dit hier soir... Tu sais comment il est. Il plaisantait juste. »

Elle resta obstinément muette, et James soupira. Il n'envisagea pas le moindre contact avec elle, même son bras resta éloigné du sien sur la table parce qu'il la sentait assez contrariée pour être capable d'utiliser son couteau dessus.

« Tu ne vas pas me parler ?  
\- Hm Hm.  
\- Juste à cause d'une stupide remarque de mon meilleur ami ?  
\- Hm Hm.  
\- Et tu crois vraiment que tu vas réussir à tenir toute la journée ? s'enquit-il avec humour. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le fusilla du regard. S'il avait dû répondre à sa propre question, il aurait certainement vigoureusement hoché la tête à présent car Lily n'avait décidément pas l'air de vouloir lui adresser la parole.

« Ça ne va pas être simple, Lily. On vit sous le même toit. Je vais être à Pré-Au-Lard une partie de l'après-midi, mais il faudra encore que nous fassions nos rondes ensemble ce soir... Et puis il y a la réunion des préfets... De quoi aurons-nous l'air si tu me laisses toute la partie discours ? l'interrogea t-il alors qu'elle ne bronchait pas. Oh allez, Lily, tu sais que je suis mauvais là dedans. Je ne suis pas capable de réciter une seule ligne du règlement de ce château ! Je ne peux décemment pas dicter quoi que ce soit à une bande de préfets incapables de faire autrement que de prendre leur travail au sérieux... »

Elle poussa un petit soupir suffisant, attrapa les livres qu'elle avait posé sur la table, et quitta la Grande Salle. Il pouvait presque entendre ses remarques acerbes tant elle les pensait fort, mais puisqu'elle avait décidé de ne pas les énoncer, il décida de ne pas y apporter de réponse non plus et se contenta de manger son petit déjeuner en silence, écoutant vaguement la discussion de Frank et Peter à côté de lui.

Une demie heure plus tard, il était à la bibliothèque avec le reste des maraudeurs. Sirius ne travaillait pas, il était seulement là pour regarder Marlène McKinnon se pencher à chaque fois qu'il ensorcelait l'un de ses cahiers pour qu'il tombe de sa table, espérant entrevoir sa petite culotte au passage. Rémus, lui, s'amusait à jeter des boulettes de papier dans la tête de Peter en pointant du doigt un groupe de première année dès que son ami levait la tête pour voir qui le bombardait, et James avait sorti son manuel de Divination mais il ne se souciait guère de la position des lunes.

« _Ta table est trop grande pour deux personnes. McKinnon et toi devriez venir par ici._ »

Il signa le parchemin de ses initiales, le plia jusqu'à ce qu'il ressemble à un petit oiseau, et l'ensorcela pour qu'il aille se poser devant Lily qui le déplia et qui, à son grand étonnement, sembla tremper sa plume dans l'encrier pour lui répondre.

« _Notre table est parfaite, James Potter.  
LE._ »

« _Je croyais que tu ne me parlais pas ?  
JP. _»

« _Je ne te parle pas, je t'écris, mais si ça te pose un problème, je peux arrêter tout de suite.  
LE. _»

« _Ne sois pas comme ça, Lily. Allez. Viens.  
JP._ »

« _Plutôt mourir.  
LE._ »

« _Tu n'en penses pas un mot. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Ils luisent d'envie.  
JP._ »

« _AHAH. Tu es bien sûr de toi.  
LE._ »

« _Lily, tu as l'air légère. Sois tu viens de toi-même, sois je te balance sur mon épaule.  
JP._ »

« _Des menaces ? Bravo, Potter. Très mature.  
LE._ »

« _Parce que tu crois que tu vas me donner des leçons de maturité ? Je ne suis pas celui qui boude.  
JP. _»

« _Non, évidemment, tu ne comprends pas.  
LE. _»

« _Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé comprendre ? Explique, tu sais bien que tu as toujours été la plus intelligente de nous deux... Enfin, c'est ce que je te laisse penser, en tout cas.  
JP. _»

La réponse de Lily tarda, alors James leva les yeux vers elle. Il la vit déchirer un premier parchemin, puis un deuxième, puis discuter rapidement avec Marlène qui jeta quelques coups d'oeil dans sa direction, et enfin, elle lui renvoya une réponse.

« _Peu importe.  
LE._ »

« _Ok, ne dis rien. Je laisse tomber pour cette fois, mais viens au moins par ici. Tu ne veux pas te retrouver sur mon épaule comme un vulgaire balai, n'est-ce pas ?  
JP._ »

Elle ne répondit pas, se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir, alors il se leva et se dirigea droit vers elle. Ses yeux verts jonglèrent rapidement entre McKinnon et lui, espérant probablement que son amie la sauverait, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Elle essaya un instant de s'agripper à sa table, mais James fut plus habile et plus rapide. En une seconde, il l'avait soulevée et basculée sur son épaule pendant qu'elle le sommait de la faire descendre et que la bibliothécaire leur hurlait dessus à cause du boucan qu'ils faisaient. Ils finirent d'ailleurs par obtenir une heure de retenue et lorsque James reposa Lily à terre, il s'attendit à se faire hurler dessus mais il lui sembla qu'elle avait trop de mal à retenir un rire pour le faire.

« Tu es malade, Potter. Et tu sais, il n'y a rien de vulgaire dans un balai.  
\- Est-ce que tu parles, Evans ?  
\- Tu as de la chance. Tu as _beaucoup_ de chance, le prévint-elle en posant un index menaçant sur son torse.  
\- Je sais, lui assura t-il en souriant alors qu'il lui tirait la chaise à côté de Rémus.  
\- Toi, ne fais aucun commentaire, sinon je dis à Marlène ce que tu manigances, marmonna t-elle à l'adresse de Sirius.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il en se balançant sur sa chaise, un sourire figé sur le visage.  
\- Un jour, je vais te lancer un sort si puissant qui te propulsera si loin que ton plus gros problème sera d'éviter de retomber le derrière planté sur la tour Eiffel, répliqua t-elle. »

Il éclata de rire, elle lâcha un sourire, et James se dit qu'il y avait peut-être de l'espoir pour que ces deux là deviennent de vrais amis un jour.


	7. Chapter 7

« Hé, Cornedrue, tu penses quoi de McKinnon ? l'interrogea Sirius alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à monter dans le Poudlard Express.  
\- Intelligente, jolie, mais pas mon genre. Je préfère les femmes plus vieilles que moi, déclara t-il avec humour en regardant Lily passer devant eux, les joues en feu.  
\- Hé, Evans, c'est quand ton anniversaire déjà ? L'arrêta Sirius.  
\- Hum... Le 30 janvier, répondit-elle en jetant un curieux regard à James.  
\- Ah ! S'exclama Sirius avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et continua son chemin pendant que Sirius essayait tant bien que mal de se remettre de la remarque de son meilleur ami.

« Subtilement, tu avais dit, non ? Lui rappela t-il.  
\- C'était subtile ! Protesta James en riant aussi. »

Il s'engouffra dans la locomotive derrière elle, mais elle lui claqua la porte du compartiment à la figure lorsqu'il voulut la suivre à l'intérieur.

« Je crois qu'elle est encore immunisée à ton charme, railla Sirius en sifflotant. »

Il ouvrit la porte du compartiment d'en face et fit signe à James d'y entrer, mais le jeune homme préféra s'obstiner.

« Evans ? Je partage ma famille avec toi, tu peux bien partager ton compartiment.  
\- Tu viens sérieusement de dire ça ? l'interrogea Mary en ouvrant subitement la porte, l'air outrée.  
\- Je...  
\- Si tu n'as rien de plus intéressant à dire, tu ferais bien de débarrasser le plancher. Les filles et moi devons discuter, le coupa t-elle. »

Il remarqua à ce moment là que Marlène McKinnon et Emmeline Vance étaient là aussi. Elles lui adressèrent un léger signe de la main alors que Lily avait les yeux rivés vers la vitre.

« Allez hop, dehors, Potter ! »

Et pour la seconde fois, on lui claqua la porte au nez. Il se rendit à l'évidence et fit volte face pour rejoindre Sirius qui lui tendit une oreille à rallonge en souriant.

« Le voyage va être long, Cornedrue. Autant qu'on s'informe un peu sur la route, expliqua t-il en jetant un sort à l'oreille pour qu'elle devienne momentanément invisible. »

Il la glissa ensuite sous la porte du compartiment des filles et retourna s'asseoir tranquillement en face de James, satisfait de son méfait, puis il plaça l'oreille entre eux, sur sa valise qu'il avait métamorphosé en une petite table.

« Ca risque d'être intéressant, commenta t-il lorsqu'ils entendirent les filles commencer à discuter. »

James était trop concentré pour lui répondre. Il essayait désespérément de comprendre de qui elles parlaient, jusqu'à ce que son prénom soit mentionné.

« Évidemment, on a pas toutes la chance d'avoir James Potter à ses pieds, dit Marlène.  
\- James n'est pas à mes pieds, répondit Lily en soupirant.  
\- Potter est obsédé par toi depuis que tu lui as cloué le bec dans le parc en cinquième année, ajouta Mary avec un semblant d'excitation dans la voix. »

James dut frapper Sirius qui se moquait ouvertement de lui, mais il ne put vraiment contredire les faits.

« Merlin, il me considère juste comme un amie, ne dîtes pas de bêtises.  
\- Comment est-ce que tu fais pour rester calme à chaque fois qu'il s'assied à côté de toi ? Je veux dire... Ce mec a quelque chose de... Magnétique.  
\- N'en fais pas trop, Mary. Etre amie avec James, c'est comme monter à dos d'hippogriffe, expliqua Lily, il ne faut pas lui montrer qu'il t'intimide, ni insulter son ego, sinon tu es fichue.  
\- Drôle de comparaison, s'esclaffa Marlène.  
\- J'en conclue que ça signifie qu'il t'intimide. »

James pouvait entendre la provocation dans la voix de Mary, et il attendait impatiemment la réponse de Lily qui se faisait désirer.

« Bien sûr qu'il m'intimide. Il intimide tout le monde. Je veux dire, il est physiquement parfait, c'est le genre de mec capable de te donner une attaque juste en te balançant un simple « salut ». Oh, ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Vous êtes d'accord avec moi ! Tu es sortie avec lui Emmeline, tu n'as pas le droit de me juger !  
\- Je ne juge pas, je me demande juste combien de fois tu as eu l'impression qu'il te donnait une attaque.  
\- Il ne me donne pas d'attaque ! J'ai juste dit que... J'ai... Je disais juste qu'il était capable de le faire, enfin... Vous n'êtes pas aveugles, quand même ! Se débattit-elle. Il a... Il a un certain charisme, non ?  
\- Définitivement, commenta Mary en gloussant.  
\- Alors quand est-ce que tu lui proposes de venir à Pré-Au-Lard avec toi ?  
\- Emmie, je n'ai pas dit que je voulais aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec lui, j'ai juste dit qu'il avait du charisme.  
\- Blablabla. Quand ?  
\- Emmie, on est amis ! Protesta Lily.  
\- Avec les bénéfices ?  
\- Sans les bénéfices ! S'offusqua Lily.  
\- Est-ce que tu vas réussir à éviter l'attaque pendant toutes les vacances ? Il risque de te saluer un sacré nombre de fois... La taquina Mary.  
\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je parle avec vous.  
\- Parce que si tu parlais avec James Potter, tu serais au bord de la rupture d'anévrisme.  
\- Allez vous faire voir !  
\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait changer de compartiment... S'asseoir à côté de James Potter et de son certain charisme, poursuivit Emmeline, faisant rire James sans le savoir.  
\- Je le préfère debout. Il a des fesses de joueur de Quidditch... Ajouta Mary songeusement.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?  
\- C'est un synonyme de sensationnelles. Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas remarqué ce détail, expliqua Marlène.  
\- Si, en quatrième année, et j'ai voulu me crever les yeux quand je m'en suis rendue compte, répliqua Lily alors que Sirius ricanait.  
\- Lily, tu devrais vraiment l'inviter à Pré-Au-Lard. Je suis sûre qu'il n'attend que ça.  
\- A. M. I. S. Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas, là dedans ?  
\- Bon. Comme tu veux. Mais ne te plains pas s'il sort avec Gemma Hayes d'ici la fin de l'année.  
\- Il ne sortira pas avec Hayes. Il m'a dit qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas.  
\- Si tu es sûre de ça, tant mieux. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel les garçons n'entendirent plus que des bruissements de vêtements ou de papiers de bonbons, et puis la conversation reprit son cours.

« De toutes façons, je ne suis pas assez cinglée pour sortir avec lui.  
\- Ouch, commenta Sirius en lançant un regard désolé à son ami.  
\- Merci, ironisa Emmeline.  
\- Non, Emmie, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Tu n'es pas... Tu es parfaitement saine ! C'est juste que... Potter ne s'intéresse qu'à son Quidditch et à Pettigrow, Lupin, et Black. Les filles, il n'en a pas grand chose à faire.  
\- Re-merci.  
\- Je ne suis pas en train de dire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de toi, juste que...  
\- Non, tu as raison, on ne peut pas dire qu'il était du genre attentionné, le coupa Emmeline, mais je pense que c'est juste parce qu'il n'était pas avec la bonne personne.  
\- Bien lancé, Vance, souffla James en brandissant le poing en l'air comme s'il venait de gagner un match important.  
\- Je ne crois pas qu'il cherche à être avec la bonne personne pour l'instant, si tu veux mon avis, critiqua Lily. Il veut juste prendre du bon temps.  
\- Ou peut-être qu'il n'aime pas les filles. Peut-être que lui et Black sortent secrètement ensemble. »

Les deux maraudeurs se jetèrent un coup d'oeil ahuri avant d'éclater de rire tout en essayant d'être discrets, et ce n'était pas simple. Ils commençaient à en pleurer lorsque la discussion des filles reprit.

« Oh crois-moi, Potter aime les filles, certifia Emmeline avec une pointe de sous-entendu dans la voix.  
\- … Tu as couché avec lui ?! s'exclama Mary.  
\- Non, pas moi.  
\- Pas toi ? Mais... Vous êtes sortis combien de temps ensemble, exactement ?  
\- Quelques semaines, mais je ne me sentais pas prête et il ne m'a jamais poussée.  
\- Tiens, il arrive à ne pas être un troll, une fois de temps en temps, nota Lily avec une pointe d'ironie qui fit sourire Sirius de l'autre côté du wagon.  
\- Mais c'était avec qui, alors ?  
\- Je ne suis pas censée le dire...  
\- Oh arrête, tu en crèves d'envie ! L'encouragea Mary.  
\- Bon, très bien, c'était Amy Lloyd.  
\- Amy Lloyd ? Répéta Lily.  
\- Mais oui, tu sais, cette Serdaigle qui est en cours d'Histoire de la magie avec nous. Celle qui a toujours du vernis bizarre sur les doigts et qui traîne avec Becca Ziegler.  
\- Elle ?! s'exclamèrent en choeur Mary et Lily alors que Sirius tendait sa main vers James pour qu'il tape dedans.  
\- Mais quand ?  
\- A la fin de l'année dernière.  
\- Mais... Lloyd... Merlin. Il ne m'en a jamais parlé.  
\- On ne parle pas de ses ex conquêtes à sa potentielle future femme, Lily.  
\- Mais Lloyd ! Insista Lily. Lloyd ! C'est... C'était Lloyd ! Elle m'a fait un croche pied dans les escaliers en première année ! Potter et Black m'ont appelé « Roule-boule » pendant des mois entiers à cause d'elle ! »

Les deux amis pouffèrent en se rappelant cette anecdote, même si avec du recul, James devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas été tendre sur ce coup là.

« Il y a prescription, Lily.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait couché avec elle.  
\- Est-ce que quelqu'un ne serait pas jaloux ? S'enquit Mary.  
\- Tu dois confondre jalousie et dégoût.  
\- Peu importe, il l'a jetée quelques jours après.  
\- C'est horrible ! S'indigna Mary.  
\- Pas tant que ça. Il a dû se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'une stupide petite pimbêche.  
\- Est-ce que c'est encore du dégoût, Lily ? La taquina Emmeline.  
\- Oh non, j'admets que Potter n'a pas été fin sur ce coup là, mais Lloyd n'est pas reconnue pour sa vertu. Si elle discutait un peu avec les garçons avant de passer à l'acte, peut-être qu'elle aurait moins de déconvenues.  
\- Tu insinues que c'est de sa faute ? Ce n'est pas très féministe, tout cela...  
\- Ne déforme pas mes propos, Marlène. Je dis juste qu'en se jetant sur Potter, elle savait probablement à quoi s'attendre. La seule personne moins sérieuse que lui dans ce château, c'est Black.  
\- C'est presque blessant, souffla Sirius.  
\- Tu crois que Potter n'est pas capable d'avoir une relation normale avec quelqu'un ?  
\- Je crois que Potter n'est pas capable d'avoir une relation saine avec qui que ce soit, corrigea Lily. »

Le coup fut porté de manière tellement inattendue que James le sentit dans tout son corps. Toutes ses craintes avaient soudainement pris forme, et il y avait quelque chose de définitif dans les mots de Lily, comme si elle était intimement persuadée de ce qu'elle avançait et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il la fasse changer d'avis un jour.

« Je suis désolé mon vieux, lui dit Sirius en grimaçant. »

Il ramassa rapidement l'oreille à rallonge et la fourra dans son sac pendant que James s'était enfoncé dans son siège, le front coincé contre la vitre, essayant d'éviter de regarder le reflet qu'elle lui renvoyait, celui que Lily voyait tous les jours, celui qui lui avait donné une telle image de lui. Il aurait pu essayer de changer, il aurait pu, mais quel était l'intérêt, si elle ne l'aimait pas pour ce qu'il était ?

Certains disaient qu'il avait déjà modifié son comportement depuis leur cinquième année, mais James n'avait jamais songé que c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait juste grandi un peu. Les blagues qu'il trouvait amusantes trois ans plus tôt l'ennuyaient maintenant, et un bon nombre d'élèves au château semblaient penser qu'il s'était calmé. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait juste appris à mieux se cacher.

Certes, il avait essayé de faire des efforts pour éviter d'agir comme un idiot quand Lily était dans le coin, mais il n'avait pas modifié sa personnalité pour elle pour autant. Il n'aurait pas pu. Il n'aurait pas réussi à lui mentir autant. Elle faisait ressortir tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vrai en lui, tout ce qu'il n'aimait pas et qu'elle semblait apprécier, en tant qu'amie, toutes les faiblesses qu'il s'efforçait de cacher aux yeux des autres et qu'elle savait voir mieux que quiconque.

Et maintenant, il avait l'impression qu'elle le détruisait parce qu'elle ne remarquait pas ce qu'il avait décelé entre eux. Elle remarquait tout, sauf ça. Ou alors, elle agissait délibérément comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué, comme si leurs étreintes ne comptaient pas, comme si leur proximité était normale, comme si les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient n'avaient rien de troublant.

« On arrive. »

Les deux mots de Sirius l'interrompirent dans ses réflexions. Il bondit de sa banquette et attrapa sa valise dans la nacelle au dessus. Il était assez grand pour ne pas avoir besoin de beaucoup tendre le bras. Ce devait être une autre histoire du côté des filles, là bas, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur a aller les aider, et il n'avait pas non plus envie de sentir encore le regard compatissant de Sirius sur lui, alors il se hâta hors du train.

Ses parents les attendaient tous sur le quai. D'autres élèves de Poudlard partaient seuls, mais Fleamont et Euphémia avaient toujours pris l'habitude de venir chercher Sirius et leur fils, peu importe l'heure à laquelle ils arrivaient, ils y mettaient un point d'honneur.

« Comment vas-tu mon chéri ? Merlin, j'ai l'impression que tu as encore grandi ! S'exclama t-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue.  
\- J'ai un prénom, maman, ronchonna James en frottant sa joue pour effacer la tâche de rouge à lèvre qu'elle y laissait toujours.  
\- Drôle de façon de saluer celle qui t'as mis au monde, commenta son père en haussant les sourcils.  
\- Bonjour, soupira James avant d'accepter l'accolade de Fleamont.  
\- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Où sont les autres ? Le questionna Euphémia.  
\- Par ici Mimi ! S'écria Sirius en émergeant du train. »

James et son père levèrent les yeux au ciel en même temps quand ils l'entendirent prononcer le surnom qui faisait glousser Madame Potter.

« C'est fou comme tu t'embellis de jours en jours, lui souffla t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras comme une mère le ferait avec son propre enfant.  
\- Toi aussi Mimi. Dis-moi Monty, est-ce que ta femme aurais rajeuni ?  
\- Je t'ai déjà parlé des risques que tu encourais à m'appeler de cette façon, Sirius ? L'interrogea Fleamont avant de l'étreindre à son tour pendant qu'Euphémia rougissait.  
\- L'interdiction d'utiliser la moto qui est dans le garage ?  
\- Vous avez déjà interdiction de l'utiliser.  
\- Tu es sûr ? Je croyais que l'été dernier, tu avais dit que...  
\- Oh n'essaie pas de m'embobiner. Ton charme fonctionne peut-être sur ma femme, mais pas sur moi. Surveille bien ton visage le matin, tu pourrais te retrouver avec un ou deux furoncles.  
\- Furonculus ? Vraiment ? Je suis déçu, Monty, je te pensais plus inventif que ça. »

Le père de James fronça les sourcils, Sirius lui adressa un sourire, et ils s'esclaffèrent finalement tous les deux.

« Ah, vous m'avez manqué, confessa Fleamont et ébouriffant les deux touffes de cheveux noirs qui se trouvaient devant lui.  
\- Mais où est Lily ? Les interrompit Euphémia en tendant le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir la jeune femme parmi la foule d'élèves.  
\- Sûrement en train d'escalader son compartiment à la recherche de sa valise. Tu sais, pour les personnes de petites tailles, une telle ascension peut prendre un certain temps, plaisanta Sirius.  
\- Bloclang ! »

La voix de Lily retentit à quelques mètres de là et peu après, la jeune femme apparut devant les parents de James, baguette à la main, et satisfaite de constater que Sirius était maintenant incapable de parler.

« Toujours aussi brillante, commenta Fleamont en lui lançant un sourire complice.  
\- Je fais ce que je peux, répondit-elle en s'arrêtant devant eux sans trop savoir comment les saluer. »

Ce fut Euphémia qui coupa court à l'embarras en la serrant dans ses bras alors que James s'impatientait. Il n'avait pas envie de passer l'éternité là. Il n'attendait qu'une chose : être arrivé chez lui pour pouvoir s'enfermer dans sa chambre et avoir un peu de tranquillité.

« Bonté divine ! Tu as laissé pousser tes cheveux ! S'exclama Euphémia en tripotant la natte qui reposait sur l'épaule de Lily.  
\- Maman les préférait comme ça.  
\- C'est toujours mieux qu'avec ce stupide nœud que tu portais en quatrième année année, commenta James.  
\- James ! Le réprimanda sa mère. Oh, ma chérie, n'écoute pas ce qu'il dit, ce nœud était ravissant. »

James soupira d'agacement et il commença à marcher vers la sortie de la gare. Après tout, il suffisait que quelqu'un donne l'impulsion.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu as ? l'interrogea Lily après avoir dû trottiner pour le rattraper.  
\- Rien, justement, répondit-il sèchement.  
\- James... Je suis désolée... »

Il s'arrêta net pour la regarder. Ses parents et Sirius étaient quelques mètres derrière eux, trop occupés à plaisanter ensemble pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, et ça arrangeait bien James.

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?  
\- Parce que j'ai vraisemblablement fait ou dit quelque chose de mal... Répondit-elle d'un air triste qui le désarçonna. Est-ce que c'est parce que les filles et moi avons préféré rester entre nous ? »

Il hésita un instant à lui mentir ou à lui dire la vérité, et il choisit la première option en hochant lentement la tête. Elle lui adressa alors un sourire timide, posa sa main sur son épaule, et il se sentit encore plus mal qu'avant. Pourquoi c'était si douloureux, qu'elle le touche ainsi ? Sûrement parce qu'il savait que ça ne lui faisait rien.

« Si ça peut aider, tu m'as manqué tout le trajet, avoua t-elle les joues roses. »

Il resta de marbre une seconde, puis il parcourut son visage à toute vitesse, essayant de déceler la moindre trace de mensonge dans le coin de son sourire ou dans l'éclat de ses yeux, mais il n'y avait que de la vérité, une vérité qui détonnait brutalement avec ce qu'il l'avait entendu dire plus tôt. Comment Lily Evans s'y prenait-elle pour survivre dans son monde de contradictions ?


	8. Chapter 8

« Bonjour, marmonna Lily en s'essuyant les yeux. »

Elle ne regardait pas où elle allait et James crut qu'elle allait trébucher dans un meuble ou finir encastrée dans un mur, mais à son plus grand étonnement, elle parvint à trouver son chemin vers une chaise. Elle portait son vieux pull avec l'hippogriffe dessus, et un jogging gris dans lequel il ne l'avait vue que lorsque Rémus l'avait convaincue de venir faire un peu de vol avec lui un dimanche matin.

« Salut, lui répondit James en posant une tasse de chocolat chaud devant elle.  
\- Tu as bien dormi Lily ? Lui demanda Euphémia.  
\- Bien, mais j'ai été réveillée vers trois heures du matin par un bruit bizarre... Comme une moto qui démarre, expliqua t-elle avec une expression curieuse. »

Les yeux de James s'ouvrirent en grand, et il secoua la tête rapidement pour lui faire signe de se taire. Sirius et lui avaient été faire une virée pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, et si ses parents l'apprenaient, ils étaient morts tous les deux. _Morts_.

« C'était sûrement les voisins, reprit-elle alors l'air de rien.  
\- … Probablement, bredouilla Euphémia, son regard jonglant entre les deux adolescents. Je dois y aller. Bonne journée les enfants, ne faites rien sauter. James, ne t'amuse pas à jeter des sorts de combustion pour faire cuire le déjeuner, tu te souviens de ce que ça a fait la dernière fois ? Le four est fait pour ça. Et quand Sirius se réveillera, dis lui de ne pas plonger dans le lac, la température n'est plus aussi haute que cet été. Oh, et...  
\- C'est bon maman, ça devrait aller, la coupa t-il. A ce soir. Fais attention. »

Euphémia s'apprêtait à passer la porte lorsqu'elle s'arrêta net et fit demi-tour pour aller déposer un baiser sur le haut du crâne de son fils, toujours assis à la table du petit déjeuner. Elle lui caressa la joue, le fixa un moment, soupira, et puis disparut non sans avoir fait un petit signe de main et un clin d'oeil à Lily.

Le regard de James resta planté sur la porte lorsqu'elle la claqua derrière elle. A chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui et qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir au travail, il lui disait ces deux mots : « fais attention. » , et il était révolté d'avoir à le faire, d'avoir à lui rappeler qu'elle devait tout faire pour revenir vers lui parce qu'il craignait que la guerre l'emporte avant la maladie.

Il s'était préparé à l'un, mais pas à l'autre. C'était sa façon de le lui dire, sa façon de lui expliquer qu'il avait accepté la maladie, mais qu'il ne tolérerait pas l'inattendu. Quand son toast retrouva toute son attention, il se rendit compte que Lily l'observait étrangement.

« Ca me fascine toujours, de voir comment tu te comportes avec tes parents, dit-elle comme si elle avait anticipé la question qu'il voulait lui poser.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Tu agis toujours comme si c'était la dernière fois que tu les voyais. J'aurais aimé faire la même chose avec les miens. »

Il déglutit, voyant la tristesse voiler ses yeux même si elle les avait baissé sur sa tasse de chocolat chaud qu'elle tenait fermement entre ses deux mains. Il détestait la voir comme ça. Il détestait ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il détestait les blessures que Voldemort lui avait infligées sans même la toucher. Il l'avait anéantie.

« Ce n'est pas pareil. Tu ne savais pas ce qui allait leur arriver. Tu n'aurais jamais pu savoir, lui assura t-il.  
\- Toi non plus, et pourtant... »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, et il leva les yeux avec hésitation et incompréhension, la mâchoire serrée, les muscles de tout son corps tendus. Il pensait qu'elle savait. Il aurait juré qu'elle savait. Il s'était dit que sa mère avait dû lui expliquer tout cela, mais finalement, comment aurait-elle pu ? Il la voyait mal écrire à la fin de sa lettre : « _Ps : j'ai la dragoncelle, et je vais très certainement en mourir d'ici un ou deux ans._ ».

« Si, Lily, la contredit-il finalement.  
\- Hmm ? l'interrogea t-elle après avoir mordu dans un toast. »

Il avait envie de sourire à ce moment précis parce qu'elle essayait vainement d'essuyer le chocolat qu'elle avait sur le coin de la lèvre, mais la discussion ne lui permettait pas une telle fantaisie. Il devait lui dire que ses parents allaient mourir. Ce n'était pas juste qu'elle s'attache à eux sans le savoir.

« Mes parents ont la dragoncelle. »

Il aurait certainement pu mettre des gants, mais c'était sorti ainsi, et il ne savait pas comment cela aurait pu sortir autrement. Le toast de Lily lui échappa des mains et tomba dans sa tasse encore moitié pleine, tâchant son pull et son pantalon, la faisant pester avant de reporter son regard sur James.

« La dragoncelle ? Répéta t-elle en se tortillant nerveusement sur sa chaise.  
\- C'est une maladie qu'il n'y a pas chez les moldus, apparemment. C'est assez contagieux en temps normal, mais une fois que la maladie a été identifiée, il y a des traitements anti-contagions qui permettent de vivre normalement. Tu ne crains rien.  
\- Je... Mais... Comment...  
\- On ne sait pas, la coupa t-il. C'est arrivé du jour au lendemain. Notre seule chance, c'est que la maladie n'est pas trop agressive pour l'instant. Elle évolue lentement, mais elle finira par les tuer.  
\- Mais... Il doit bien y avoir un traitement ! Protesta Lily avec tant d'espoir que James sentit son cœur se retourner.  
\- Il y en a bien un, mais... Mes parents sont trop vieux pour le supporter. Ça les tuerait probablement plus vite que la maladie.  
\- Non. Il y a forcément quelque chose. Si je pouvais aller à la bibliothèque, je...  
\- Lily, les médicomages ont déjà fait toutes les recherches possibles, la coupa t-il. »

Elle sembla prise au dépourvu. Elle regardait partout, n'arrêtait pas de bouger, ses mains tremblaient sur sa tasse et elle avait abandonné son toast au fond sans même chercher à le récupérer, sous le choc.

« Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer comme ça. Je pensais que maman te l'avais dit, mais je suppose qu'elle ne voulait pas te faire de peine, ou qu'elle pensait que je t'en avais déjà parlé...  
\- Je n'avais vraiment aucune idée... Merlin si j'avais su, je... Bafouilla t-elle, de plus en plus pâle.  
\- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Personne ne peut faire quoi que ce soit. Il faut juste profiter des moments qu'il nous reste ensemble. »

Elle déglutit et acquiesça en silence avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. James se détestait de l'avoir mise dans un tel état d'angoisse. Il se rappelait de la réaction de Sirius quand Euphémia et Fleamont lui avait annoncé la nouvelle... Il avait quitté le manoir en claquant la porte derrière lui et s'était enfui pendant des heures et des heures. Il n'avait donné signe de vie à personne avant de revenir et de serrer les deux personnes qu'il considérait comme ses parents dans ses bras, les yeux rouges.

« Tu ne vas pas pleurer, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-il à Lily, la gorge serrée.  
\- Honnêtement, je crois que si, répondit-elle d'une petite voix. »

Elle lui adressa un bref sourire qui se transforma rapidement en grimace, et bientôt, une pluie torrentielle de larmes se déversa sur ses joues immaculées et James comprit brutalement le sens de l'expression « tomber amoureux », malgré la situation, quand il eut l'impression de s'effondrer devant ses sanglots.

« Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé, répéta t-il plusieurs fois en contournant la table pour la rejoindre de son côté. »

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus maintenant qu'il était prêt d'elle, mais visiblement, elle savait puisqu'elle glissa de sa chaise, agrippa fermement le col de son T-shirt en pleurant sur son torse avant de passer ses mains dans son dos et de le serrer encore plus contre elle.

C'était comme s'il ne pouvait plus respirer, une sensation désagréable de blocage à tous niveaux. Il savait que ses cordes vocales déconneraient s'il essayait de parler, alors il s'abstint, et il la serra un peu plus. Bientôt, il saurait lui aussi ce que c'était, de ne plus avoir de famille. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus que ses amis et cet immense manque qu'il ressentait déjà lorsqu'il prétendait que ses parents étaient déjà morts pour essayer de s'y habituer, comme un vulgaire exercice de sécurité qui le sauverait de la douleur insoutenable qu'il ressentirait le jour venu.

« C'est moi qui suis désolée, murmura Lily. Je ne veux pas que tu ressentes ça. Je ne veux pas que tu saches ce que ça fait, James, je ne veux pas. »

Si ses tremblements s'étaient calmés, ses larmes ne cessaient pas de glisser sur ses joues et de venir imbiber le T-shirt de James qui commençait à lui coller à la peau à plusieurs endroits, et il réalisa qu'elle avait mal pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? parvint-il à articuler.  
\- Ça... Ça tue quelque chose à l'intérieur de toi. »

Il soupira et la serra plus fort. Finalement, il savait peut-être déjà ce que cela faisait. Il ressentait comme un avant-goût d'horreur, et le vide était déjà présent, mais Lily dans ses bras lui permettait de combler une autre partie de lui qui semblait contrebalancer tout cela. Il trouva, ce jour là, un moyen de combattre la souffrance efficacement. Être avec elle, simplement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Evans ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce pull hideux que tu portes ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ira à Pré-Au-Lard t'en acheter un autre qui ne donne pas l'impression d'avoir été conçu pour une vieille dame qui n'a pour préoccupations que ses quarante six chats ! Lança Sirius en pénétrant dans la cuisine. »

James et Lily s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, et la jeune femme donna une tape sur l'arrière du crâne de Sirius quand il passa à côté d'elle en s'étirant.

« Wooow ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Evans ? Tu me provoques en duel, ou quoi ?  
\- On était en train de parler de Fleamont et Euphémia, idiot ! Répliqua t-elle l'air indigné.  
\- Oh. Ohhh, réalisa Sirius avant de s'asseoir et de se servir un verre de jus de citrouille, la mine sombre. Puisqu'on en parle, j'essaie toujours de trouver une formule magique qui pourrait transférer la dragoncelle de tes parents, à mes parents, expliqua t-il à James en pointant son index dans sa direction.  
\- C'est horrible, ce que tu dis.  
\- Tu sais ce qui est encore plus horrible, Evans ? Mes parents. Hé, tu n'aurais pas l'air aussi scandalisée si tu voyais l'immense verrue que ma mère se trimballe sur le front. Sans rire, elle est plus énorme que la tour de gryffondor.  
\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour souhaiter sa mort !  
\- Crois-moi Lily, il a des tonnes de raisons de souhaiter sa mort, intervint James en se rasseyant à sa place, soulagé que ses larmes ne coulent plus.  
\- Ils ne peuvent pas être si terribles que ça. »

Sirius leva les yeux vers James, laissa échapper un léger rire, et à la grimace que faisait le jeune homme, Lily commença à douter. Elle s'assit sur la chaise qu'elle occupait précédemment, à côté de Sirius, et le fixa d'un air inquiet.

« Ils ne sont pas si terribles que ça, n'est-ce pas ? le questionna t-elle en attendant sa confirmation.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais ici, exactement ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, tu es en vacances, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
\- Oh oui, c'est certainement des vacances, admit-il en ricanant.  
\- Il s'est tiré de chez lui, Lily.  
\- Quoi ? Mais... Tes parents doivent être morts d'inquiétude !  
\- Ça fait presque un an que je suis là, qu'ils le savent, et qu'ils ne m'ont pas écris une seule lettre. Je pense que tout va bien pour eux, expliqua Sirius sur un ton détaché. »

James savait qu'il était vaguement agacé par la remarque de Lily, mais c'était seulement parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux une vision radicalement différente de la famille. La jeune femme n'aurait jamais pu envisager fuir ses parents, elle ne pensait pas qu'une haine réciproque pouvait pousser quelqu'un à faire un tel choix, elle n'imaginait pas cela possible. Sirius, lui, savait que ça l'était.

« Tu dois leur manquer, essaya t-elle de le consoler avec peine.  
\- Je ne veux pas leur manquer, Evans.  
\- Ne dis pas de bêtises...  
\- Je ne dis pas de bêtises. Ce sont des gens affreux et je ne retournerai jamais là bas, reprit-il gravement.  
\- Je suis sûre qu'ils t'aiment. »

Sirius lâcha son toast, soupira bruyamment, et regarda Lily dans les yeux avec un ennui profond.

« S'ils me voyaient en train de partager le petit déjeuner avec toi, ils m'enfermeraient dans un cachot pendant toutes les vacances et me puniraient physiquement .  
\- Quoi ?! Mais pourqu... »

Lily s'interrompit soudainement quand elle réalisa que Sirius faisait allusion à leur différence d'origine. Elle avait toujours cru comprendre que ses parents étaient très sévères mais elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils étaient dans l'autre camp, dans le camp de ceux qui tuaient des gens.

« Voilà, tu comprends enfin, commenta Sirius en piochant allègrement dans le tas de cookies qu'Euphémia avait sorti du four avant de partir.  
\- Mais... Et ton frère, Régulus ? Il n'a pas l'air...  
\- Contaminé ? Termina-il avec un rire ironique. Il est sous leur influence. Il n'a jamais voulu me suivre.  
\- Je ne savais pas.  
\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas, Evans. »

James pensait qu'elle allait répliquer, mais elle se tut et hocha la tête. Elle admettait rarement ne pas savoir quelque chose. Chacun avait son petit ego, sa petite fierté, et celle de Lily, c'était d'avoir des connaissances larges dans toutes les matières et sur tous les sujets.

« Bon, est-ce qu'on continue à se lamenter sur notre sort où est-ce que l'on part faire quelque chose de fun ? reprit Sirius.  
\- A quoi tu penses ?  
\- On a deux balais et une moto-volante dans le garage, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
\- D'accord. Est-ce que je suis censée faire l'inventaire d'une autre pièce ? L'interrogea Lily en arquant un sourcil, faisant légèrement rire James.  
\- Quel humour Evans ! Je me demande si tu en aurais autant sur la moto de Fleamont...  
\- Il vous a interdit de l'utiliser, souffla Lily en lui jetant un regard de reproche.  
\- Nous oui, mais il n'a jamais rien dit pour toi, lui rappela James avec un sourire malin. »

Le regard ahuri de Lily jongla entre les deux maraudeurs qui semblaient déjà avoir décidé de son sort avant même qu'elle ne leur donne une réponse, et cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois dans le garage, à admirer la moto-volante de Fleamont Potter.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça... Merlin je ne peux pas faire ça. Et s'il nous surprenait ?  
\- Il ne nous surprendra pas, Lily ! Il travaille toute la journée, il ne va probablement rentrer que vers 21h.  
\- Probablement ? répéta la jeune femme.  
\- Allez Evans, il ne s'en rendra même pas compte, l'encouragea Sirius.  
\- Mais je...  
\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux et jure moi que tu n'as pas envie d'essayer cette petite merveille, reprit-il. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. James ne fut pas surpris. Lily n'était pas comme tout le monde l'imaginait. Elle était studieuse, bien sûr, mais elle avait dans ses tripes un désir profond de faire des choses qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être vivante. En d'autres mots, elle était attirée par le danger.

« Je n'ai pas le permis, souffla t-elle alors que ses doigts glissaient sur le guidon du véhicule.  
\- Le permis de transplanage ne t'aidera pas pour ça, se moqua Sirius.  
\- Je parlais du permis de conduire, expliqua t-elle.  
\- Le permis de quoi ?  
\- Chez les moldus, on a besoin d'un permis pour utiliser les motos et les voitures.  
\- Profites d'être dans le monde sorcier en ce moment alors, l'incita James en faisant tinter les clés de la moto devant les yeux de Lily. »

Elle resta de marbre, puis un sourire se dessina lentement sur son visage et une lueur de témérité qui amusa grandement les deux maraudeurs s'alluma dans ses yeux. Voilà comment Sirius Black aimait Lily Evans, quand elle montrait son vrai visage, quand elle quittait son costume barbant de préfète pour devenir la personne intrépide qu'elle avait toujours été.

Elle arracha les clés des mains de James, passa une jambe par dessus le siège de la moto pour s'y asseoir, contempla le tableau de bord avec émerveillement, et alluma le contact.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour prendre vos balais ? »

Les deux garçons ne se firent pas prier. Ils lancèrent un sort pour que la porte du garage s'ouvre devant eux, enfourchèrent leur balais, et s'élancèrent dans le ciel du petit quartier de Godric's Hollow.

Lily n'était pas très loin derrière eux. Elle zigzaguait entre les cheminées en riant aux éclats avant de prendre plus de hauteur et de les rejoindre. Ils volèrent plusieurs heures au dessus des maisons, des champs, des étendues d'eau, et ce sans rien se dire, en contemplant silencieusement les paysages qui s'étalaient devant eux, en oubliant un peu que le monde magique était en guerre et qu'ils étaient d'ores et déjà des soldats.

Quand ils rentrèrent cet après-midi là, ils étaient exténués, affamés, mais ravis d'avoir fait cette virée ensemble. Lily était intarissable sur la moto, et cela amusait beaucoup les deux jeunes hommes.

« Vous êtes punis, tous les trois, pendant toutes les vacances. »

La voix de Fleamont avait retenti derrière eux sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent lorsqu'ils étaient en train de remettre la moto et les clés en place. Ils avaient tous les trois sursauté avant de se retourner lentement vers le père de James qui était dans une colère noire, et avaient échangé un regard qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose « On est foutus. ». Ils avaient raison. Ils l'étaient.


	9. Chapter 9

Marlène McKinnon se jeta dans les bras de Lily Evans au moment même où elle franchit la barrière magique de la voix 9 ¾, obligeant Sirius et James à se décaler subitement.

« Evans ! Tu m'as manqué !  
\- Toi aussi, Marlène.  
\- Est-ce que tes deux gardes du corps te suivent partout, maintenant ? Lui demanda t-elle en désignant James et Sirius.  
\- On a été puni toutes les vacances, interdits de sortie, alors oui, ils ne m'ont pas lâchée, expliqua t-elle en grimaçant.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? »

Sirius ricana quand le regard accusateur de Marlène tomba sur lui, et il tapota amicalement l'épaule de Lily avant de passer devant elle pour déposer sa valise dans le train.

« Je suis montée sur la moto-volante du père de James, avoua Lily en rougissant.  
\- Tu as fait quoi ?! s'exclama Mary qui venait d'arriver à ses côtés. »

Lily ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de grimacer pendant que James souriait à côté d'elle. Même ses amies ne la connaissaient pas au point de savoir à qu'elle pouvait agir comme une casse-cou des fois, et il aimait avoir la preuve qu'il était l'un des seuls à la savoir intrépide.

« Où est Sirius ? Demanda Euphémia en émergeant elle aussi du mur qui permettait d'arriver sur la voix 9 ¾.  
\- Il est parti poser sa valise, il devrait revenir, lui répondit James en jetant un coup d'oeil vers la locomotive écarlate.  
\- Soyez prudents, les enfants. James, n'entraîne pas Lily dans vos bêtises. Je te préviens, si tu fais quoi que ce soit, je serais au courant. Minerva m'enverra une lettre, je l'ai prévenue !  
\- Oui maman. Je te promets que mon comportement sera exemplaire, lui certifia t-il avec une once de malice dans les yeux.  
\- Je ne veux pas qu'il soit exemplaire pour les vendeurs de chez Zonko ou pour les artificiers du coin, chéri, je veux qu'il soit exemplaire pour les professeurs. »

James eut un petit sourire en coin qui désespéra profondément sa mère, et Lily la suspecta de le serrer dans ses bras pour faire comme si elle n'avait pas vu dans ses yeux qu'il avait déjà prévu une bonne dizaine de plaisanteries douteuses.

« Lily... Ma jolie Lily, fais attention à ces deux là, veux-tu ? James t'écoute probablement plus qu'il ne m'écoute moi, lui souffla t-elle quand elle l'étreignit à son tour.  
\- Oh, je doute que James écoute qui que ce soit, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire doux.  
\- Je vous entends, commenta t-il distraitement.  
\- C'est le comble pour quelqu'un qui n'écoute pas, répliqua Lily sur un ton de défi.  
\- Fais attention Evans, j'ai inventé un nouveau sort qui agrandit les oreilles et je n'hésiterai pas à l'utiliser sur toi.  
\- C'est les tiennes, qu'il faudrait agrandir.  
\- Est-ce que tu as bien entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?  
\- Je t'interdis de lancer le moindre sort à Lily, le sermonna sa mère. Dépêchez-vous, le train va bientôt partir. Merlin, où est Sirius ?  
\- Où est Marlène ? Demanda à son tour Mary en pivotant dans tous les sens. »

Tous haussèrent les épaules et se dirigèrent vers le Poudlard Express en traînant leurs grosses valises derrière eux, à l'exception de James qui avait ensorcelé la sienne pour qu'elle lévite et Lily l'avait aussitôt suspecté de vouloir à tout prix montrer qu'il était un sorcier brillant.

« Alors tu penses que je suis brillant ? Lui avait-il répondu avec un sourire satisfait.  
\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, réfuta t-elle en soupirant.  
\- Oh non, mais tu l'as insinué. »

Elle ne daigna même pas lui répondre, leva les yeux au ciel, et finit par lâcher un rire avant de le pousser dans leur compartiment et qu'il s'affale sur la banquette. Sirius et Marlène étaient déjà là tous les deux. Le jeune homme n'était pas redescendu pour dire au revoir à Euphémia, mais il lui faisait des signes de main par la fenêtre.

« Ton père n'a pas pu venir ? Demanda Mary à James.  
\- Non, il était fatigué. Merlin, j'espère que Peter s'est bien occupé de Roméo... Ajouta t-il pour changer de sujet de conversation.  
\- Tu as laissé Roméo à Peter ? S'étrangla Lily.  
\- Tu sais qu'il déteste les voyages en train, j'essaie de les limiter au maximum, se justifia t-il en s'accoudant contre la vitre. »

Elle considéra sa réponse un instant puis haussa les épaules. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle disparut dans les allées du train avec Mary et Marlène mais cette fois, ni Sirius ni James ne proposèrent d'écouter leur conversation.

Lorsqu'elles réapparurent, elles avaient chacune des paquets de friandises dans les mains. Lily lança un chocogrenouille sur les genoux de James et retourna s'asseoir à côté de lui. Personne ne parla pendant une bonne partie du trajet, ce qui sembla très étrange à Lily. Si James savait parfois se taire, Sirius, lui, n'était pas connu pour son silence légendaire.

« Alors vous avez vraiment été punis pendant toutes les vacances ? Les questionna Mary.  
\- On est resté cloîtré dans le manoir à jouer à la bataille explosive la plupart du temps, lui répondit James. Et on a eu le droit à une bonne leçon de morale.  
\- Ce n'était pas si terrible, commenta Lily. Et puis Fleamont a raison, on aurait pu se blesser gravement, ce n'était pas sérieux de sortir avec tout ce qu'il se passe dehors... Je me sens vraiment mal par rapport à ça...  
\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal, Evans. Fleamont aura oublié dans quelques jours, lui certifia Sirius.  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- Papa n'est pas du genre rancunier, confirma James.  
\- Et puis ça en valait le coup, non ? »

La jeune femme grimaça, puis hocha la tête pour toute réponse à la question de Sirius qui lui lança un sourire satisfait. Marlène et Mary observaient leur amie comme s'il s'agissait d'une autre personne mais la jeune préfète ne s'en rendait pas compte, le soleil se couchait et elle était trop occupée à chercher une position confortable sur la banquette. Elle finit par s'allonger et par balancer ses pieds sur les cuisses de James qui tourna la tête vers elle et lui lança un regard perplexe.

« Ne te gêne pas, surtout, ironisa t-il avec amusement.  
\- Merci, Potter. C'est exactement ce que je vais faire, lui répondit-elle en pliant ses bras sous sa tête avant de fermer les yeux. »

Il croisa brièvement les regards moqueurs de Marlène, Mary, et Sirius qui, à son plus grand étonnement, ne firent aucun commentaire sur ce rapprochement physique. Il s'attendait au moins à entendre son meilleur ami siffloter la balade nuptiale, mais ce ne fut même pas le cas. Étrange, songea t-il.

Tant mieux. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre Lily continuer à leur marteler qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis, et il n'avait aucune envie de le dire lui même. Ils avaient passé de bonnes vacances ensemble, mais il avait toujours en tête les mots qu'elle avait prononcé pendant leur dernier voyage en train, et il lui en voulait.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire apparaître une couverture au dessus d'elle lorsque sa respiration se fit de plus en plus lente et profonde, lui indiquant qu'elle s'était endormie. Cela ne l'empêcha pas non plus de profiter qu'elle soit allez longue pour tracer des petits motifs circulaires avec ses doigts sur sa cheville sans que qui que ce soit ne puisse le voir, et cela ne l'empêcha pas non plus de s'endormir à son tour en songeant qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi serein.

« James, réveille toi. »

Ce fut la voix de Lily qui le tira de son sommeil. Elle était penchée devant lui et l'une de ses mains était dans ses cheveux probablement dans une tentative désespérée de le réveiller. Elle rougit et l'enleva immédiatement quand il ouvrit les yeux. Il n'y avait plus personne à part eux dans le compartiment, et James, qui avait régulièrement rêvé de se retrouver seul dans le Poudlard Express avec Lily dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'assurer que c'était la réalité et qu'ils n'allaient certainement pas faire ce qu'ils faisaient d'habitude dans ses rêves.

« Merlin, quand tu dors, tu ne fais pas semblant ! Lui fit-elle remarquer en lui calant sa valise entre les bras.  
\- Lily, je viens de me réveiller, est-ce que tu pourrais y aller en douceur, s'il te plaît ? La supplia t-il en se frottant les yeux.  
\- Je viens de passer un quart d'heure à te secouer dans tous les sens, ton troll de meilleur ami m'a laissé seule avec toi parce qu'il savait pertinemment à quoi s'attendre, et si on ne se dépêche pas, on va être en retard pour le dîner, alors non, je ne vais pas y aller en douceur. Dépêche toi, lui ordonna t-elle. »

Il soupira, essaya désespérément d'arranger ses cheveux devant le regard fixe de Lily, et se hâta derrière elle dans l'allée du train. Lorsqu'ils en descendirent, tout le monde était déjà parti. Il ne restait plus qu'une calèche dans laquelle ils montèrent tous les deux, la jeune femme pestant toujours contre lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que mon tibia me fait mal ? La questionna James en grimaçant.  
\- Parce que j'ai donné un coup de pied dedans pour que tu te réveille, lui répondit-elle. Ça n'a pas fonctionné.  
\- Tu es malade ?! s'exclama t-il.  
\- Oh écoute, je crois que j'avais besoin de me venger de toutes les années où tu t'es amusé à me jeter des sorts à chaque fois que tu me croisais dans les couloirs, et tu dormais, tu n'as rien senti sur le coup.  
\- Sur le coup, répéta t-il d'un air indigné. Je pensais qu'on avait passé l'éponge là dessus !  
\- Maintenant c'est bon, certifia t-elle en haussant les épaules.  
\- Il y a d'autres méthodes pour réveiller les gens !  
\- Il y a des tonnes de méthodes pour réveiller les gens, mais aucune ne fonctionne sur toi !  
\- Le réveil en douceur est la seule chose qui fonctionne, l'informa t-il avec un demi-sourire.  
\- Le réveil en douceur ? L'interrogea t-elle en arquant un sourcil.  
\- Oui. Au lieu de me frapper, tu aurais pu essayer de me... Masser... Ou je ne sais quoi, expliqua t-il avec une hésitation non feinte.  
\- Te masser ?! Et puis quoi encore ?! Si tu veux des massages, demande à Amy Lloyd ! Répliqua t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'Amy Lloyd a à voir là dedans ? »

Il savait très bien où Lily voulait en venir, mais il voulait juste l'entendre le dire, il voulait juste savoir si elle était jalouse, il voulait juste qu'elle lui montre à quel point elle l'était, mais comme d'habitude, elle fit tout le contraire.

« Rien, et pour ton information, si j'avais la main dans tes cheveux, ce n'est pas parce que j'essayais de te donner une commotion cérébrale, ajouta t-elle en évitant son regard.  
\- Oh... Alors tu as essayé le réveil en douceur ? La questionna t-il en souriant de plus belle.  
\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est la seule chose qui fonctionne, répondit-elle simplement. »

Gênée, elle ferma son manteau pour se donner une constance, et elle frissonna. James ne sut trop si c'était parce qu'il faisait un froid de canard ce soir là, ou si c'était parce qu'elle se remémorait les gestes qu'elle avait eu envers lui un peu plus tôt. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit endormi la seule fois où elle daignait être affectueuse avec lui ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?  
\- Comment ça, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Reprit-elle en l'observant avec une certaine distance.  
\- Pour me réveiller, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Elle haussa simplement les épaules, mais James sentait quelque chose. A chaque fois que ses yeux accrochaient les siens, il lui semblait qu'elle bouillait d'envie de le toucher au moins autant qu'il bouillait d'envie de la toucher.

Sans savoir comment il avait réussi à trouver le courage, il se leva pour aller s'asseoir à côté d'elle alors que la calèche continuait à avancer vers le château. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, et elle fixa leurs doigts un long moment sans rien dire.

« Montre moi comment tu as fait. Ça pourrait servir à Sirius, mentit-il. »

Il la vit réprimer un rire mais il ne lui demanda pas pourquoi. Il connaissait déjà la réponse. Sirius ne le toucherait pas comme elle l'avait fait parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas touché comme un ami touche un autre ami.

A son grand étonnement, elle ne lui renvoya pas une réplique cinglante à la figure comme elle le faisait quand il la coinçait dans ce petit coin dangereux, dans cette ambiguïté dans laquelle il avait de plus en plus tendance à l'embarquer, non. Elle joua le jeu plus qu'il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle le ferait.

Elle lâcha sa main et posa la sienne sur sa joue. Ses yeux verts évitaient les siens parce qu'il était évident que le moment deviendrait encore plus équivoque si elle l'autorisait à voir en elle.

« James, réveille toi, murmura t-elle. »

C'était le moment parfait pour l'embrasser, il le savait. Elle était près de lui, vraiment très près de lui, et ses doigts descendaient jusque dans son cou, jouaient avec ses cheveux, mais aussi proches soient-ils, il entendait toujours les mots qu'elle avait prononcé deux semaines plus tôt. A. M. I. S. Elle avait bien insisté sur celui-ci. Il n'était pas capable d'avoir de relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un, il n'était pas capable d'avoir une relation saine avec quelqu'un, du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensait.

« C'est tout ? L'interrogea t-il soudainement en retirant sa main de ses cheveux.  
\- C'est tout, confirma t-elle en s'écartant un peu de lui. »

Le moment était rompu, mais James sentait toujours ses doigts sur lui même s'ils n'y étaient plus. C'était comme s'ils y avaient laissé une trace. Il savait exactement quel chemin ils avaient emprunté. C'était comme si sa peau possédait une mémoire dédiée à Lily. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de chose avec quiconque avant.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Marlène quand ils débarquèrent dans la Grande Salle, essoufflés d'avoir couru pour limiter leur retard.  
\- James, mon ami, tes cheveux sont dans un piteux état, constata Sirius avec amusement. Est-ce que vous ne vous seriez pas arrêtés dans un coin, par hasard ?  
\- Lily n'est pas vraiment le genre de fille avec qui on s'arrête dans un coin, répondit James avec une espèce d'agacement qui étonna tout le monde.  
\- Wow. Je plaisantais. »

James soupira, sentant le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme qui était assise à côté de lui posé sur lui, et il l'ignora. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, dans la calèche, de se rapprocher d'elle comme ça. Il savait qu'il en souffrirait. Il en souffrait à chaque fois. Être ami avec Lily en ressentant pour elle ce qu'il ressentait, c'était comme rater une feinte de Wronski et s'écraser sur le sol à cent cinquante kilomètres à l'heure.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit ça ? lui souffla t-elle discrètement lorsque les autres reprirent leur discussion initiale.  
\- Parce que c'est la vérité, répondit-il en piquant dans une pomme de terre avec sa fourchette.  
\- C'était un peu méchant... »

Il fronça les sourcils et tourna les yeux vers elle. Elle semblait peinée, vraiment peinée, et il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de si méchant jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que sa phrase pouvait être interprétée de deux façons différentes et qu'elle l'avait interprétée de la mauvaise façon.

« Non, Lily. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
\- Écoute, je... Je comprends. On est amis, et je sais que je ne suis pas ton genre et tout ça, mais...  
\- Quoi ? La coupa t-il en secouant rapidement la tête. Lily, je t'arrête, ce n'était vraiment pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu es une fille géniale.  
\- Mais pas le genre de fille avec qui on veut... Elle s'interrompit et fit un geste suggestif tout en s'assurant que personne ne les entendait discuter.  
\- Non, pas du tout ! S'exclama t-il. Enfin, je veux dire, si ! Se reprit-il en voyant son visage se décomposer encore plus.  
\- Hmm. Je vais aller me coucher.  
\- Lily, non, laisse moi t'expliquer, je...  
\- Je suis vraiment fatiguée, insista t-elle en se levant. »

Elle quitta la Grande Salle et il eut envie de se frapper la tête contre la table, mais il n'en fit rien. Il poussa juste un soupire rageur.

« Sois tranquille, James. On a tous comprit ce que tu voulais dire, le rassura Mary en lui tapotant affectueusement le bras. »

Rémus et Peter, de l'autre côté de la table, lui adressèrent un léger sourire en guise de soutient. Sirius, lui avait déjà oublié la phrase et se goinfrait de patates pendant que Marlène le fixait l'air révulsée.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit attiré par la seule personne avec qui il n'arrivait pas à communiquer ? La seule qu'il connaissait par cœur sans pour autant la comprendre la plupart du temps, la seule qui ne le comprenait pas non plus, visiblement. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si compliqué ? Comment s'y prenait-il pour toujours finir par la blesser, même quand il la mettait sur un piédestal ?

Lessivé, il abandonna également son assiette pour rejoindre la Salle Commune en espérant qu'il la trouverait là bas, assise sur le canapé, câlinant Roméo couché sur ses genoux comme elle le faisait d'habitude, mais elle n'était pas là, et son chat non plus.

L'animal n'était pas dans son dortoir, ce qui signifiait qu'il était monté dans celui de Lily avec elle, et Merlin, il aurait tellement voulu faire de même qu'il n'en voulait pas le moins du monde à la brave bête. Il hésita un instant à envoyer un hibou à la jeune femme, mais il se ravisa. Il avait déjà dit assez de bêtises et il ne voulait pas risquer d'en rajouter, alors il s'allongea simplement sur son lit, ferma les yeux, et se rappela du trajet en train et de tout ce qui avait suivi.

Ses mains qui caressaient ses chevilles, le sentiment de bien-être qui le transportait lorsqu'elle était allongée près de lui, lorsque ses doigts l'avaient finalement touché, lorsqu'elle lui avait donné presque plus qu'il ne l'aurait espéré, lorsqu'il avait sentit son cœur s'agiter comme une bête sauvage à l'intérieur de lui.

Ils étaient de retour à Poudlard, et maintenant, il allait devoir la partager avec tous les autres élèves. Il ne pourrait plus prendre le petit déjeuner seul avec elle, il ne pourrait plus avoir toute son attention et passer le plus clair de son temps à lui tourner autour. Elle avait retrouvé Mary, Marlène, et Emmeline, et il avait retrouvé Rémus et Peter.

Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'ils étaient revenus, et elle lui manquait déjà. Est-ce que c'était normal ? Est-ce que c'était normal, d'avoir l'impression de crever simplement en se faisant la réflexion qu'il devait dormir quelques heures avant de la voir réapparaître devant ses yeux ? Non, ça ne l'était pas. Certainement pas. Il devenait fou.

Il aurait aimé que Sirius soit là pour le lui dire, pour lui mettre un coup de pied au derrière et le secouer, pour mettre son cerveau à contribution sur une nouvelle blague plutôt que de le laisser divaguer du côté de sa collègue préfète, mais il était toujours en bas et James doutait qu'il allait rentrer de si tôt. Il avait remarqué son petit manège avec McKinnon. Si ces deux là s'étaient trouvés, pourquoi Lily et lui n'y arrivaient-ils pas ?


	10. Chapter 10

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Emmeline à James. »

Un gigantesque hibou grand duc venait de lui apporter un gros colis dans lequel se trouvaient une cinquantaine de fioles contenant un liquide jaune éclatant, et le jeune maraudeur avait aussitôt soupiré quand il avait posé les yeux dessus.

« Des lotions lissenplis, pour mes cheveux, répondit-il l'air ennuyé.  
\- Quoi ? S'esclaffa t-elle.  
\- C'est son père qui a inventé ça. Ça fait fureur. Tu devrais essayer Vance, peut-être que tes cheveux ne ressembleraient plus à une vieille serpillière mal essorée.  
\- Merci Black, répondit la jeune femme avec ironie avant d'observer ses propres cheveux et de demander à Marlène s'ils étaient vraiment tels que les avait décris Sirius.  
\- Servez-vous, déclara James en poussant la boîte au milieu de la table.  
\- Tu n'en veux pas ? L'interrogea Marlène.  
\- Je ne supporte même plus l'odeur de ce truc. Mon père m'a forcé à m'en mettre jusqu'à mes dix ans, je suis enfin à l'abri de l'oppression, il est hors de question que je remette ça sur ma tête. »

Marlène et Mary esquissèrent un sourire avant de piocher allègrement dans la boîte après les encouragements répétés de James, et Peter fit discrètement de même à côté d'elles. Rémus n'était pas encore venu déjeuner, il était à la bibliothèque avec Lily et Mary, mais James doutait que cela l'intéresse, alors il laissa Gemma Hayes prendre la dernière.

« Tu ne m'enlèveras pas de la tête que la personne qui en a le plus besoin autour de cette table, c'est quand même toi, lui fit remarquer Emmeline.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Mes cheveux sont très bien comme ils sont, répondit-il en y passant la main, un sourire en coin scotché sur son visage. »

Quelques dizaine de filles non loin d'eux se mirent à soupirer en chœur, les yeux rivés sur lui, remplis d'admiration, déclenchant un rire du côté de Sirius.

« Les cinquième années sont vraiment pathétiques, commenta Emmeline en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Regarde toi, Vance, tu es presque aussi jalouse qu'Evans, commenta narquoisement Sirius.  
\- Ce n'est pas de la jalousie. Je trouve ça juste un peu excessif de les voir tomber comme des mouches dès qu'il... Dès qu'il agite sa main dans ses cheveux, expliqua t-elle. Et en plus il fait exprès ! Ajouta t-elle rapidement lorsqu'il recommença pour le plus grand plaisir des jeunes femmes qui ne le quittaient pas des yeux.  
\- Je n'oserais pas, répliqua James faussement outré.  
\- Je ne t'en veux pas, Potter. Je sais que la seule raison pour laquelle tu fais ça, c'est parce que tu es frustré que Lily ne soit pas à tes pieds comme les autres, le taquina t-elle. Une sorte de compensation, tu vois.  
\- Oooh, ça fait mal ! S'exclama Sirius en agitant sa main.  
\- Lily serait à mes pieds si je voulais qu'elle soit à mes pieds, répliqua James, piqué au vif.  
\- Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? »

Il grimaça lorsqu'il entendit la voix de la jeune femme derrière lui, puis il tenta de faire passer la pilule en lui jetant un sourire éclatant, mais elle lui frappa l'arrière du crâne avec un livre et soupira bruyamment pendant que Rémus s'asseyait en face d'elle.

« Alors ? Vas-y, on te regarde, l'encouragea Lily.  
\- Quoi ? L'interrogea James.  
\- Eh bien, me mettre à tes pieds, puisque tu es si irrésistible.  
\- Je suis irrésistible ? La reprit-elle alors qu'elle découpait rageusement son poulet.  
\- Ça devient intéressant, commenta Sirius.  
\- C'est en tout cas ce que tu sembles croire, lui répondit-elle.  
\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait dit.  
\- Si par « me mettre à tes pieds » tu voulais dire « me donner envie de te broyer les orteils », tu n'es pas très loin de réussir, effectivement. »

Elle continuait à manger tranquillement comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire mouche qui lui tournait autour, un simple détail ennuyeux dont elle pensait pouvoir se débarrasser simplement en agitant la main, et James en était profondément vexé même s'il le cachait à la perfection.

Son amitié avec Lily était mise à rude épreuve ces derniers temps, et cela avait beaucoup à voir avec la phrase qu'il avait prononcée lorsqu'ils étaient revenus à Poudlard. Elle ne l'avait pas comprise de la bonne manière et ne lui avait jamais laissé l'occasion de s'expliquer alors il avait décidé de ne plus revenir dessus en se disant qu'elle allait bien finir par passer outre, mais elle ne semblait pas l'avoir fait.

« Où est Mary ? Demanda Marlène pour clore le débat.  
\- Elle est partie poser son sac dans la Salle Commune. Tu aurais dû voir la quantité de livres qu'elle transportait, lui répondit Lily.  
\- Je suis surpris que son sac ait tenu le coup, commenta Rémus. James, pourquoi est-ce que tu manges des plumes en sucre au déjeuner ? »

Le jeune maraudeur avait déjà cinq papiers vides de plumes en sucre devant lui et il s'apprêtait à en rajouter un sixième sur le tas. Il fit signe à son camarade d'attendre qu'il ait fini sa bouchée pour qu'il puisse lui répondre, mais Sirius fut plus rapide.

« Hier soir, dans le dortoir, tu te rappelles quand il a prétendu qu'il ne pourrait manger que ça toute sa vie ?  
\- … Vous n'avez pas parié là dessus, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- J'ai parié qu'il n'en était pas capable, il a accepté le pari, répondit Sirius avec un sourire amusé.  
\- C'est vraiment idiot. James, tu vas te rendre malade, lui dit Lily.  
\- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, Lily, mais tout va bien, la provoqua James.  
\- Mais je... Je ne m'inquiétais pas du tout ! Protesta t-elle en bafouillant. Je pensais juste que tu avais assez grandi pour ne pas accepter ce genre de pari stupide qui ne fera que t'envoyer à l'infirmerie.  
\- Je sens vraiment beaucoup d'inquiétude dans cette phrase Lily...  
\- Oh et puis zut ! Meurs. »

Sirius et James ricanèrent et ce dernier quitta la Grande Salle quand il eut englouti sa quinzième plume en sucre. Il ne voulait pas être tenté par la nourriture des autres plus longtemps, chaque jour à se nourrir uniquement de cette friandise lui faisait gagner cinq mornilles. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais s'il réussissait à tenir toute l'année, il s'en sortirait avec une belle somme.

Il ne le faisait pas pour l'argent mais c'était un bonus. Il était juste incapable de refuser un défi lorsque quelqu'un lui en proposait un, et Sirius le savait. Il lui avait fait faire un nombre de choses incroyables en provoquant son esprit de compétition, et celle-ci n'était certainement pas la plus stupide contrairement à ce que disait Lily.

Il s'apprêtait à prendre les escaliers pour rejoindre la Salle Commune lorsqu'il crut entendre quelque chose dans un couloir adjacent, un sanglot ou une plainte étouffée. Il fronça les sourcils puis fit demi-tour moins à cause de son devoir de préfet-en-chef que parce qu'il était inquiet que quelqu'un se soit blessé, et il distingua vite trois personnes.

Deux étaient dos à lui et ne le voyaient pas, mais cela n'empêcha pas James de les identifier. Il s'agissait des deux meilleurs amis de Rogue, Mulciber et Avery. Tous les deux coiffés à l'identique, James était malade de se dire qu'ils utilisaient probablement la potion de son père pour que leurs cheveux se plaquent d'un côté de leur tête sans qu'une seule mèche ne se rebelle.

Devant eux se tenait Mary McDonald, en larmes. Mary était plutôt coquette, le genre de fille qui ne sort pas de sa chambre tant qu'elle n'est pas un peu maquillée, qui aime se coiffer joliment, qui plaît à beaucoup de garçons et qui est assez téméraire pour faire le premier pas quand il y en a un qui l'intéresse, mais là, elle n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être cette personne.

Sa couette était partiellement défaite et ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur son visage, collant à ses joues trempées. Un morceau de sa jupe semblait avoir brûlé, si bien qu'elle devait tirer sur sa chemise pour éviter que les deux Serpentards ne voient ses sous-vêtements.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on lui fait, maintenant ? Demanda Avery.  
\- Regarde son vernis, il est horrible. Il faudrait le lui enlever.  
\- Oh... Tu veux dire... Essayer le sort qui retire l'ongle en entier, n'est-ce pas ? Dis moi que c'est bien ce à quoi tu penses ! Si ça marche, on pourra même l'essayer pour lui enlever des dents...  
\- Il faut le tester, et je ne compte pas le faire sur moi. Agenouille toi, sang de bourbe ! aboya Mulciber en direction de la jeune femme qui baissa la tête mais ne s'exécuta pas pour autant.  
\- Il t'a dit de t'agenouiller ! Répéta Avery en brandissant soudainement sa baguette. »

Apeurée, la jeune femme obéit finalement pendant que les deux garçons ricanaient. Le sang de James ne fit qu'un tour, il serra sa baguette dans sa main, balança son sac qui tomba à ses pieds dans un bruit sourd, et quand les deux garçons se tournèrent simultanément vers lui il les désarma et les pétrifia avec une aisance incroyable sans qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réagir.

« POTTER ! Merlin ! Combien de fois devrais-je vous dire qu'il est interdit de jeter des sorts à d'autres élèves ?! S'exclama le professeur McGonagall qui venait d'apparaître derrière lui. »

Elle pointa sa baguette sur les Serpentards pour les libérer du sort de James, et ils déguerpirent en vitesse dès qu'ils furent en mesure de le faire.

« Mais professeur, Mulciber et Avery ont...  
\- Oh je suis sûre que vous avez encore une bonne excuse, comme à chaque fois ! Le coupa t-elle, furieuse.  
\- Il faut emmener McDonald à l'infirmerie ! Répliqua James. »

Le professeur McGonagall se retourna alors vers la jeune femme qui était assise par terre en train de sangloter, et elle poussa une petite exclamation de surprise avant de se ruer sur elle pour l'aider à se lever et de détacher sa cape de sorcier pour l'enrouler autour d'elle.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé Potter, mais assurez-vous d'être dans mon bureau dans une heure ! Lui lança t-elle sèchement avant de disparaître en direction de l'infirmerie.  
\- Je ne peux pas y croire... Tu vas encore nous faire perdre des points ! S'exclama Lily qui venait d'arriver à sa hauteur et qui n'avait pas aperçu Mary. »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, elle soupira bruyamment et le bouscula légèrement en passant devant lui. Sirius, Rémus et Peter, eux, s'arrêtèrent à sa hauteur en l'interrogeant du regard.

« C'est Mulciber et Avery, leur dit-il simplement.  
\- On les a vu arriver en courant dans la Grande Salle, l'informa Peter.  
\- On s'est dit qu'ils avaient l'air louches, compléta Rémus.  
\- Ils étaient en train de faire tout un tas de truc à McDonald. Des trucs... Des trucs humiliants, expliqua James avec dégoût.  
\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? S'inquiéta Rémus.  
\- McGonagall l'a emmenée à l'infirmerie, mais elle pleurait. Ils l'ont traité de... Si seulement vous les aviez vu et entendu... Les salauds ! Jura James en serrant la mâchoire.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?  
\- Tu sais très bien ce que nous pouvons faire, Queudver, lui répondit Sirius en le fixant gravement.  
\- Non ! S'il leur arrive quelque chose, le professeur McGonagall saura que c'est nous. Elle a vu James, elle n'est pas idiote, expliqua Rémus. »

Les quatre amis restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, les yeux perdus dans le vague, jusqu'à ce que Sirius affiche un sourire en coin.

« A quoi tu penses Patmol ? Lui demanda James.  
\- A ton avis, quelles sont les probabilités pour que deux sorciers de Poudlard se fassent attaquer par des animaux sauvages dans le parc ?  
\- Non, Patmol, tu ne penses tout de même pas à...  
\- Pas aussi sauvage que ça, Lunard, le coupa Sirius. Peter et toi, vous n'aurez qu'à les attirer vers la forêt interdite, et peut-être que par le plus grand des hasards, il y aura un cerf et un chien particulièrement énervés à ce moment là.  
\- Je ne sais pas... Hésita Rémus.  
\- Une morsure de chien n'a jamais tué personne.  
\- Lunard, ils ont brûlé sa jupe et l'ont forcé à s'agenouiller devant eux. Avant que j'intervienne, ils étaient sur le point d'utiliser de la magie noire sur elle. »

Le jeune homme châtain fixa ses amis avec hésitation. Il n'aimait pas résoudre les conflits par la violence, mais de toutes façons, avec la guerre qui faisait rage dehors, deux clans se formaient dans le château et il savait bien dans lequel étaient Mulciber et Avery. S'ils ne les affrontaient pas ici, ils les affronteraient dehors.

« Et s'ils découvrent tout ? Les interrogea t-il.  
\- Ces deux idiots ? Ils savent à peine faire leurs lacets ! S'exclama Sirius en poussant un rire tonitruant.  
\- Patmol, c'est sérieux.  
\- Ils ne découvriront rien, Rémus. Nous serons prudents, lui assura James. »

Le lycanthrope soupira bruyamment et commença à marcher vers les escaliers. Les trois autres garçons le suivirent en attendant sa réponse, bien que Sirius et James aient déjà pris leur décision et qu'ils ne comptaient pas la changer, qu'ils aient le soutient ou non de leur ami.

« Bon, très bien, mais si on doit faire un plan, on va monter le faire dans notre dortoir, et on va le faire bien, lâcha finalement Rémus. »

Sirius lui mis une grosse tape sur l'épaule, et James brandit le poing en l'air en guise de victoire avant de monter les marches à toute allure. Aucun des quatre maraudeurs n'assista au cours de potion, cet après-midi là, et leur absence ne passa pas inaperçue.

« Je me suis retrouvée toute seule pour faire une potion de chance liquide, est-ce que tu sais à quel point c'est difficile ?! Lui reprocha Lily à voix basse lorsque James fit son apparition en Divination.  
\- Tu es brillante, je suis sûr que tu t'en es très bien sortie.  
\- Non ! Tout le monde a échoué, bien sûr ! Mais si tu avais été là, peut-être que... Écoute, on fonctionne bien ensemble, on aurait pu la réussir !  
\- J'avais des choses à voir, et il fallait que je passe dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall. On aura sûrement une autre occasion de l'essayer.  
\- Je n'en sais rien James, mais je t'assure que si on tombe dessus pour les ASPICs, je te tue. Tu peux sécher les cours où tu es en binôme avec Sirius si tu veux, mais quand tu es avec moi, fais un effort !  
\- Je ne fais que ça avec toi, Lily, soupira t-il.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? L'interrogea t-elle en le regardant curieusement.  
\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir ma mère sur le dos à longueur de journée. Fais-ci, fais-ça. Fais un effort, James. Sois plus comme ci, sois plus comme ça. Ne...  
\- Tu as un sacré culot ! Tu n'es pas capable de te comporter correctement et tu viens me faire des reproches ! Le coupa t-elle en haussant la voix, attirant légèrement l'attention de leur professeur qui lui fit signe de se taire.  
\- Et voilà, tu recommences ! Lâche moi un peu, Lily ! Riposta t-il sèchement.  
\- Te lâcher ?! Te lâcher ?! Mais volontiers, James Potter ! S'exclama t-elle en s'écartant de lui, rouge de colère.  
\- Evans, Potter, est-ce que c'est fini ?! Les réprimanda leur professeur.  
\- C'est fini ! Répondirent-ils en choeur. »

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux pendant cinq minutes jusqu'à ce que Lily soit agacée par les grattements de la plume de James, plus sonores que d'habitude tant il était énervé. Peter, Rémus, Sirius, Marlène et Emmeline se lancèrent tous un regard tendu.

« Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de laisser les gens qui veulent avoir leurs ASPICs écouter le cours ? Marmonna t-elle entre ses dents.  
\- C'est reparti, commenta t-il sans même la regarder.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça avec moi ?  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que JE suis comme ça ? Répéta t-il en poussant un rire ironique. Lily, c'est toi qui me balance des répliques cinglantes à longueur de journée en ce moment !  
\- Bien sûr que je te balance des répliques cinglantes ! Tu te balades dans les couloirs en jetant des sorts aux autres élèves comme quand on était en cinquième année, et tu...  
\- PARCE QUE TA MEILLEURE AMIE ETAIT EN TRAIN DE SE FAIRE ATTAQUER ! Trancha t-il en lui hurlant dessus.  
\- Potter ! Evans ! Retenue ce soir pour tous les deux ! Intervint leur professeur. »

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, observant James avec de grands yeux avant de regarder autour d'elle. Mary n'était pas là. Quand elle s'en aperçut, elle attrapa ses livres, les rangea rapidement dans son sac, et quitta la salle de classe à toute vitesse. De toutes façons, elle avait déjà écopé d'une heure de retenue, elle ne risquait plus grand chose.

James ne la vit réapparaître qu'à l'heure de leur retenue. Il était déjà assis à sa table en train de copier la leçon que le professeur de Divination avait écrite au tableau lorsqu'elle arriva. Pour une fois, c'était elle qui était en retard, mais il ne le lui fit pas remarquer. Il essaya de se concentrer sur son parchemin pour oublier à quel point il était en colère contre elle et à quel point elle devait toujours être en colère contre lui.

« Où est le professeur Hypérion ? Demanda t-elle.  
\- Parti dîner. Il faut recopier tout ça, et lui laisser sur son bureau quand on a terminé, lui expliqua James froidement. »

Lily soupira, s'assit à la table qui était juste à côté de lui, puis sortit un tas de parchemin, sa plume et son encrier. Elle se dépêcha de recopier le cours, mais James fut plus rapide qu'elle, et après trente minutes d'un silence parfait, il se leva pour poser ses devoirs sur le bureau du professeur.

« Est-ce que tu peux m'attendre ? L'interrogea t-elle doucement. S'il te plaît. »

Il se frotta le visage avec lassitude, hésita quelques secondes, puis il finit par choisir d'accepter sa requête et resta debout, appuyé sur le coin de la table qu'il occupait un peu plus tôt. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux vagabonder sur le visage de Lily pendant qu'elle écrivait, sa plume formant de jolies lettres rondes sur son parchemin.

Elle avait l'air stressée et embarrassée, il songea qu'elle avait dû passer le reste de l'après-midi au chevet de Mary. Il espérait qu'elle allait mieux, il espérait qu'elle se remettait doucement de ce que ces deux idiots lui avaient fait subir, et il espérait que Lily n'avait pas trop souffert de l'entendre lui raconter tout cela. Ce n'était pas facile pour elle non plus. Elle aurait pu subir exactement la même chose si elle s'était retrouvée à sa place au même moment, il ne s'agissait que d'une question de sang, et James savait que la jeune femme avait déjà dû essuyer de nombreuses remarques dans le passé.

« Je suis désolée, souffla t-elle en posant sa plume. »

Elle avait terminé. James ne put nier qu'elle était d'une efficacité remarquable quand elle rangea son tas de copies pour aller le poser sur le bureau du professeur à son tour.

« Je ne t'ai pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit, je t'ai sauté à la gorge exactement comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire avant et je t'ai traité comme un moins que rien alors que j'aurais dû te remercier, avoua t-elle en se plantant devant lui mais en baissant les yeux, accablée.  
\- Je pensais que tout cela était dernière nous, Lily, lâcha t-il avec une pointe de ressentiment dans la voix.  
\- Je sais, je sais. Je... C'est juste que parfois, je n'arrive pas à communiquer avec toi. Je ne sais pas comment faire, je ne sais pas ce que tu penses, tu agis de façon tellement aléatoire que je... Non, ce n'est pas un reproche, s'empressa t-elle d'ajouter. Je ne sais seulement pas où nous en sommes.  
\- Tu l'as dit toi-même à plusieurs reprises, nous sommes amis, lui répondit-il avant de déglutir, contrarié d'avoir dû prononcer ce mot.  
\- Je sais mais... L'autre jour dans la Grande Salle, tu as dit quelque chose qui m'a blessée et je...  
\- Quand j'ai dit que tu n'étais pas le genre de fille avec qui on s'arrête dans un coin ? La coupa t-il. »

Elle grimaça, détourna le regard, et James sut que c'était à cela qu'elle faisait allusion. C'était dingue qu'elle n'ait pas compris. C'était dingue qu'elle ait si peu confiance en elle qu'elle n'avait toujours pas saisi qu'il voulait dire exactement l'inverse de ce qu'elle pensait. Il n'avait plus le choix, il ne pouvait pas la laisser songer qu'il la considérait aussi mal que cela.

« Lily, ce que je voulais dire par là, c'est que tu es la dernière personne avec qui je voudrais faire ça comme ça, tenta t-il d'expliquer.  
\- Merlin, James, j'ai compris, murmura t-elle d'une petite voix meurtrie en reculant d'un pas.  
\- N... Non ! Non, bon sang, tu as raison je suis vraiment un troll ! Pesta t-il contre lui même. Je n'arrive pas à m'exprimer correctement. »

Elle avait les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures, c'était rare, c'était le signe qu'il l'avait vraiment blessée, et il s'en voulait considérablement, même si elle n'était pas tout à fait innocente dans toute cette affaire. Elle aussi, elle avait dit des choses horribles à son propos, et il comptait bien le lui rappeler en temps et en heure.

« Est-ce que ça te paraît bien, d'être cette fille ? Celle que j'emmènerais dans un placard à balais pour me soulager vite fait ? L'interrogea t-il. »

Elle déglutit, sembla réfléchir un instant, et finalement, elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui et secoua doucement la tête pendant qu'il soupirait de soulagement.

« Bien. J'espérais que tu répondrais ça, parce que je ne traiterai jamais de cette manière. Jamais, insista t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Elle l'observa curieusement. Il se voyait déjà faire un pas vers elle, poser sa main sur sa joue pâle, lui redresser le menton avec son index, et l'embrasser doucement pour illustrer ses propos, mais ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne l'aurait pas laissé faire, il en était convaincu, et ce n'était pas le moment. Il avait juste besoin qu'elle croit en lui, qu'elle comprenne, et il y avait encore de gros points d'interrogation dans ses yeux. Merlin, ils avaient beau s'être disputés toute la journée, il la trouvait toujours aussi adorable.

« Et si un garçon se conduit comme ça avec toi un jour, je te jure Lily, je te jure que je le trouverai et qu'il passera un mauvais, un très mauvais moment, continua t-il en serrant la mâchoire.  
\- James, c'est...  
\- C'est ce que je voulais dire. C'est ce que je voulais vraiment dire, la coupa t-il. Tu n'es pas le genre de fille avec qui je m'arrêterai dans un coin parce que tu es le genre de fille qui mérite tellement mieux que ça, bon dieu. J'étais énervé que Sirius ait pu penser que j'aurais agi comme ça avec toi. Ce n'est pas... Merlin, Lily, je... Je te respecte plus que ça. »

Elle comprenait maintenant. Il le voyait parce que ses yeux s'étaient éclairés, illuminant son visage, et elle avait fondu sur lui, manquant de le faire tomber à la renverse en l'étreignant solidement. Étonné, il avait mis quelques secondes avant de refermer ses bras sur elle en soupirant de soulagement. Leur querelle était enfin terminée.


	11. Chapter 11

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit si nuls tous les deux, s'esclaffa Lily alors qu'ils faisaient leur ronde du soir.  
\- Hé, parles pour toi, Evans, répliqua t-il faussement offusqué en la bousculant légèrement.  
\- C'est clair que je détiens probablement la médaille d'or. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux.  
\- C'est bon. Il y a quelques trucs que je regrette aussi d'avoir dit, admit-il.  
\- N'en parlons plus, trancha t-elle en lui adressant un sourire amical. »

Il acquiesça, déballant une nouvelle plume en sucre, son bras négligemment posé sur les épaules de la jeune femme comme deux amis le faisaient. Sans aucun sous-entendus. Aucun. Ils déambulaient dans les couloirs sans même chercher les élèves qui fraudaient, ils profitaient simplement du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, mais s'ils avaient vu quelqu'un, ils auraient immédiatement mis plus de distance entre eux.

« Combien de temps va durer ton nouveau régime ? L'interrogea t-elle.  
\- Toute ma vie, dans l'idéal, répondit-il en lui en proposant une qu'elle refusa poliment.  
\- Tu réalises que tu n'y parviendras pas ?  
\- Evans, tu n'as vraiment pas foi en moi, ça me fait mal au cœur.  
\- Ca va bientôt te faire mal au ventre, lui assura t-elle très sérieusement.  
\- Mon ventre se porte très bien pour l'instant.  
\- Ton ventre va devenir énorme si tu continues, répliqua t-elle en le lui tapotant.  
\- Ah oui ? Regarde-moi ça, Evans, lui dit-il en la lâchant juste pour soulever légèrement son pull et dévoiler les quelques abdominaux qu'il était parvenu à gagner au cours de laborieux entraînements de Quidditch. »

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient aussi durs que ceux des grands sportifs que l'on voit dans les magasines de sport sorciers et il n'avait de toutes façons jamais souhaité arriver à cet horrible résultat, mais ils étaient correctement dessinés, c'était suffisant.

« Oh non je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça ! S'exclama t-elle en pouffant lorsqu'il lâcha son pull pour qu'il retrouve sa place initiale.  
\- Quoi ? L'interrogea t-il en rentrant ses mains dans ses poches dès qu'il eut fini sa plume en sucre.  
\- Quel prétentieux, Merlin ! Se moqua t-elle. Hé Lily, regarde mes abdos, ajouta t-elle en imitant sa voix et en prenant un air ridicule.  
\- Tu es méchante, lança t-il en se renfrognant.  
\- Oui. C'est vrai, excuse moi, mais... C'était pathétique James ! L'informa t-elle en riant, plaquant sa main sur son épaule. »

Il continua à marcher en ignorant son fou rire, un poil vexé, mais bel et bien conscient que sa main restait sur son épaule et que c'était une bénédiction après leurs dernières querelles. Le geste n'avait rien de naturel. Il était plus grand qu'elle, tant qu'il s'amusait parfois à s'accouder sur sa tête et qu'il l'avait appelé « Béquille » pendant deux mois non-stop en sixième année, ce qui la faisait à la fois rire et soupirer d'agacement.

« Comment va Mary ? »

Cette fois, Lily le lâcha et son visage se referma. La mine sombre, elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de lui répondre.

« Elle a honte. Elle ne veut plus sortir de l'infirmerie.  
\- Dis-lui qu'ils vont le payer, affirma t-il avec un calme qui l'effraya lui même.  
\- Alors McGonagall a décidé de les punir ?  
\- Bien sûr. Avec ma version plus celle de Mary, elle n'avait pas le choix. Ils vont effectuer des travaux d'intérêt généraux toute l'année et seront forcés d'assister au cours d'étude des moldus.  
\- Elle les a vraiment forcé à assister à ces cours ? S'exclama Lily en poussant un léger rire.  
\- Je sais, c'est brillant, n'est-ce pas ? McGonagall est une sacrée femme.  
\- Ce n'est pas toujours ce que tu penses, lui fit-elle remarquer en lui jetant un regard amusé.  
\- Elle est sévère et probablement trop sérieuse pour son bien, je veux dire, un petit verre de whisky-pur-feu une fois de temps n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, voir une bouteille entière... Mais j'ai toujours respecté McGonagall, expliqua t-il en haussant les épaules.  
\- Est-ce qu'elle t'a puni pour les sorts que tu as jeté ?  
\- Bien sûr qu'elle l'a fait ! S'exclama t-il. Elle m'a donné des retenues toute la semaine...  
\- Je suis désolée...  
\- Des retenues de Quidditch, ajouta t-il avec un regard malin.  
\- Des retenues de Quidditch ? Répéta Lily, abasourdie.  
\- Une heure d'entraînement intensif chaque jour après les cours. Tu imagines l'horreur, pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? Lui lança t-il avec un sourire radieux.  
\- Une sacrée femme, McGonagall, reprit Lily en lui rendant son sourire. »

Il acquiesça et la laissa passer devant lui lorsqu'ils revinrent au point de départ de leur ronde, le passage menant à la Salle Commune de Gryffondors. Elle donna le mot de passe à la vieille dame et s'engouffra derrière le tableau, James sur ses talons. Il n'y avait plus que deux élèves de quatrième année debout lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, et Roméo, roulé en boule sur le canapé.

« Pourquoi ce chat n'est jamais dans ton dortoir ?  
\- Parce que Sirius et lui ne s'entendent pas, répondit James en s'agenouillant devant le sofa pour caresser son animal.  
\- Étonnant, ton meilleur ami est si facile à vivre pourtant, ironisa Lily en s'asseyant à côté de Roméo. »

James s'esclaffa et se redressa pour aller s'affaler dans le fauteuil le plus près de la cheminée. Il faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts l'air pensif lorsque Lily reprit la parole.

« A force de faire ça, tu vas finir par blesser quelqu'un.  
\- C'est déjà fait. J'ai jeté un sort de furoncle à Peter l'autre jour sans faire exprès, lui confia t-il, mi ennuyé, mi amusé.  
\- Ça ne me rassure pas beaucoup, lui dit-elle en observant avec méfiance les étincelles qui s'échappaient de la baguette de James.  
\- Tu ne crains rien. Hé, est-ce que je peux essayer un sort sur toi ?  
\- Il en est absolument hors de question ! Affirma t-elle l'air effaré.  
\- Allez ! Je t'assure que c'est inoffensif ! C'est moi qui l'ait inventé !  
\- Justement ! Protesta t-elle.  
\- Je te jure qu'il fonctionne à merveille !  
\- Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver en flammes !  
\- Lily, il n'y a aucun risque ! Je te promets que ça ne craint rien ! C'est juste un sort qui permet de te transformer en lampe humaine, c'est super marrant.  
\- Est-ce que c'est supposé me rassurer ? L'interrogea t-elle en arquant un sourcil. »

Il soupira, observa sa propre baguette qui tournait entre ses doigts, et il l'arrêta d'un coup sec avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Il avait l'air véritablement déçu.

« Ça consiste en quoi, exactement ?  
\- Un mélange de métamorphose et d'enchantement. Je ne change pas ton apparence, mais tu prends les propriétés d'un objet, une lampe en l'occurrence, expliqua t-il avec une certaine déception dans la voix suite à son refus. »

La dernière fois que Lily avait vu James essayer un sort sur quelqu'un, c'était l'année précédente, sur Rémus, et le pauvre garçon s'était retrouvé avec quatre doigts à chaque mains pendant une semaine, alors forcément, elle éprouvait quelques réserves à être son prochain cobaye.

« Bon, d'accord, mais jure moi sur la tête de Sirius que je ne risque pas d'exploser ou de me retrouver avec les cheveux roses ou de perdre des parties de mon corps... Ou d'y laisser ma vie, reprit-elle en le voyant si penaud.  
\- Je te le jure ! Décréta t-il, ses yeux pétillant d'impatience.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça va me faire ? Demanda t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude.  
\- Tu auras sûrement un peu chaud, c'est tout. »

Il pointa sa baguette sur elle, elle avait si peur qu'il se rate qu'elle était obligée de prendre de profondes inspirations pour se calmer, et elle hocha rapidement la tête sans réfléchir quand James lui demanda si elle était prête.

« hominem lanternis ! »

le sort doré fusa et frappa Lily qui cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'éclater de rire. Elle était brillante. Littéralement brillante. Elle regardait ses mains avec émerveillement. Elles étaient comme un rayon de soleil. Lily toute entière était comme un rayon de soleil. Ses cheveux étaient presque devenus rouges, sa peau s'était éclaircie encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et c'était comme si des centaines et des centaines de petits lampions scintillaient tout autour d'elle. James n'avait jamais rien vu de si beau de toute sa vie.

Il n'arrivait même plus à parler. Il la contemplait avec un silence qu'il savait beaucoup plus éloquent que n'importe quel mot qu'il aurait pu prononcer. Fort heureusement, elle était trop occupée à rire et à tourner sur elle même pour le remarquer.

Le sort n'avait pas eu du tout le même effet lorsqu'il l'avait essayé sur Sirius. Enfin... Il avait bien brillé, lui aussi, mais pas comme Lily, pas avec une telle force, pas en lui donnant l'impression que tout cela était irréel, un prodigieux mirage qui le clouait sur place et le laissait seul en face à face avec des sentiments qui étaient plus extrêmes qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

« J'adore ! C'est vraiment génial, James ! S'exclama t-elle en tournoyant toujours d'un air candide.  
\- Finite ! Souffla t-il, sa baguette toujours pointée sur elle.  
\- Déjà ? Murmura t-elle, déçue, en reprenant son apparence initiale. »

James déglutit et acquiesça. Même là, elle lui semblait toujours aussi éblouissante, entourée de la même lumière céleste que quelques secondes plus tôt alors que la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Elle était la seule source de lumière ici, la seule, et il n'arrivait pas à le lui dire.

« Comment est-ce que tu fais tout ça ? Le questionna t-elle.  
\- Les sorts ? Ce n'est pas que moi. Sirius et Rémus en ont inventé quelques-uns aussi. Peter est plus porté sur les potions, mais à nous quatre, on arrive à de bons résultats, lui répondit-il fièrement.  
\- Vous devriez vraiment faire quelque chose, monter une affaire, je ne sais pas...  
\- On y a pensé, mais on préfère attendre la fin de la guerre. Tu imagines, quatre traîtres à leur sang qui ouvrent une boutique dans Pré-Au-Lard ? On ne tiendrait pas deux heures. »

Lily eut un petit soupir de désolation et elle reporta son attention sur Roméo qu'elle caressait machinalement. Bientôt, James l'entendit ronronner de là où il se tenait. Il garda les yeux rivés sur eux un long moment en se demandant quand il trouverait le courage de parler enfin de ses sentiments à Lily.

Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il transpirait d'amour pour elle, à la regarder recroquevillée sur ce canapé, une mèche de ses cheveux roux ondulant avec grâce sur son épaule, s'arrêtant juste au niveau de sa poitrine, mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Elle avait quitté son uniforme pour mettre un jean noir mais elle avait gardé le polo de Gryffondors et elle avait enlevé ses chaussures dès qu'elle s'était assise sur le canapé pour être plus à l'aise.

James sourit quand ses yeux tombèrent sur ses chaussettes. Elles étaient grises et il y avait plein de petits vifs d'or dessus. A qui voulait-elle faire croire qu'elle n'aimait pas le Quidditch, exactement ? S'interrogea t-il, amusé.

« Tu as fait ton devoir de Divination ? Lui demanda t-elle, interrompant ses réfléxion.  
\- J'ai réussi à écrire un parchemin alors que le prof en voulait deux, c'est mieux que rien.  
\- Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'ai raté une partie du cours, mais je n'y arrive pas, soupira t-elle.  
\- Tu veux mes notes ?  
\- Emmeline m'a passé les siennes. C'est juste... Je n'ai pas le troisième œil, je ne vois pas comment je peux savoir où je serai dans dix ans, expliqua t-elle avec ennui.  
\- Montre moi ce que tu as déjà fait, je vais t'aider. »

Elle lui fit signe de l'attendre, délaissa Roméo pour monter dans son dortoir, et en émergea une minute plus tard avec son parchemin. Il était vierge à l'exception d'une seule et unique phrase qui le troubla.

« _Dans dix ans, je ne serai plus en vie._ »

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait marqué. James plongea ses yeux dans les siens, elle était sérieuse. Elle pensait vraiment qu'elle serait morte dans dix ans. Il posa son devoir sur la table basse et s'assit par terre, elle fit pareil à côté de lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois ça ? Lui demanda t-il.  
\- Il faudrait un sacré coup du sort pour que je reste en vie. Je suis une fille de moldue qui veut se battre dans la guerre, et quand je dis se battre, je ne dis pas à l'arrière plan. Je veux foncer dans le tas, je veux faire une différence, je veux montrer à tout le monde qu'il y a des gens qui résistent.  
\- Alors tu crois que tu vas mourir dans la guerre ?  
\- J'espère mourir avec la guerre.  
\- Je vais devoir réécrire tout mon parchemin à cause de toi...  
\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna t-elle en l'observant avec ses grands yeux.  
\- Parce que je vais probablement mourir avec toi, finalement.  
\- Peut-être pas. Peut-être que je te sauverais la vie, lui dit-elle en souriant.  
\- Ou peut-être que je sauverais la tienne. On devrait écrire un truc comme ça. Je suis sûr que le professeur adorerait. Une romance avec un fond morbide, c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour avoir une bonne note en divination, non ? Plaisanta t-il.  
\- Une romance ? Répéta t-elle perplexe.  
\- Ce n'est pas vendeur, une histoire d'amitié, Lily, lui expliqua t-il en lui tapotant le genou.  
\- Oh, réalisa t-elle. »

Elle lui tendit un parchemin, une plume, posa son encrier sur le bord de la table, et ils commencèrent à écrire leur devoir ensemble. Tout était calme, il y avait seulement le bruit de leur plume, et parfois de leur rire lorsqu'ils lisaient ce que l'autre avait écrit. Ils entremêlèrent leur destin sans gêne, naturellement, et James se surprit à trouver cela étonnement facile à faire.

« Comment est-ce que je te demande en mariage ?  
\- Est-ce que ça ne fait pas trop ? Se questionna t-elle en mâchouillant sa plume.  
\- Non, c'est beaucoup plus tragique si on est mariés.  
\- Tu as raison. Tu n'as qu'à... Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu le fais quand tu découvres que je suis enceinte, là, c'est vraiment tragique. Tu vois, tu es le mec qui se sent obligé de s'enfermer dans une relation dans laquelle il ne s'épanouit pas juste parce qu'il a malencontreusement engrossé sa copine, et moi, je suis celle qui dit oui parce qu'elle a peur que personne d'autre ne veuille d'elle.  
\- C'est horrible, protesta James. Je ne veux pas t'épouser comme ça !  
\- Il faut savoir ce que tu veux, Potter. Tragique ou pas tragique ? L'interrogea t-elle en se redressant sur ses genoux pour pouvoir atteindre l'encrier.  
\- Tragique, pas affligeant, répondit-il en la fixant d'un air circonspect.  
\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, quelque chose de dramatique, de vraiment atroce.  
\- Hmm... »

Elle s'était de nouveau laissée tomber à côté de lui en mâchouillant sa plume, donnant à James une envie folle de la faire basculer sur le côté et de se retrouver à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle avec une seule décision à prendre : celle de l'embrasser. Il se contenta de passer sa main sur sa nuque, et il fut surpris de la voir soupirer d'aise et basculer sa tête en arrière quand il la massa machinalement.

Cette simple réaction lui fit perdre les pédales. Il s'imaginait déjà l'étaler sur la table, froissant au passage leurs devoirs de divination, et faire glisser son polo par dessus ses bras tendus pour pouvoir déposer des baisers sur son ventre, remonter lentement jusqu'à sa gorge, trouver enfin sa bouche, expirer tous les sentiments qu'il avait retenu jusque là, revivre.

« J'ai quelque chose ! S'exclama t-elle soudainement en redressant sa tête, le sortant de sa torpeur.  
\- Je t'écoute. Ne me déçois pas, Lily. Je veux du tragique, du bon tragique, du tragique qui fait pleurer dans les chaumières.  
\- On s'aime. On s'aime vraiment comme des malades ! Lança t-elle en brandissant sa plume en l'air, le prenant totalement au dépourvu et le figeant sur place. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi et tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi et comme c'est la guerre et que nous avons peur de mourir sans laisser une trace de notre histoire, on se marie. Le problème, c'est que tu es de sang-pur et que je suis une enfant de moldue, alors Voldemort et ses mangemorts sont sur les dents, ils veulent notre peau. On se bat tous les deux côte à côte, mais on finit par mourir parce qu'ils sont plus nombreux que nous, et c'est horrible. C'est horrible parce qu'on ne meurt pas en même temps. Tu meurs d'abord et...  
\- Hé ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui meurs le premier ?! La coupa t-il avec indignation pour masquer son trouble.  
\- Parce que c'est plus triste si c'est moi qui reste toute seule, parce que tout le monde sait que la fille aime toujours le gars plus fort. C'est comme ça, expliqua t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une loi universelle.  
\- C'est n'importe quoi, réfuta t-il. Le gars ne le montre peut-être pas, mais il est amoureux de la fille depuis longtemps, et malgré le mariage, elle ne l'a jamais vraiment compris.  
\- Parce qu'il ne lui a jamais rien expliqué, ajouta Lily avec enthousiasme en se hâtant de tout retranscrire sur son parchemin.  
\- Il pourrait le lui dire en mourant, non ?  
\- C'est pire que tragique, c'est épouvantable. C'est parfait. Mais alors tu dois vraiment mourir le premier.  
\- Je déteste ça. Comment je peux te protéger si je meurs le premier ?  
\- James, il va falloir que tu mettes ton orgueil de côté si tu veux produire un devoir de Divination digne de ce nom, lui répondit-elle très sérieusement alors que la main du jeune homme avait quitté sa nuque pour passer dans ses propres cheveux.  
\- Je sais, mais...  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'aurais à peine le temps de pleurer. Je mourrai juste après toi. Cinq minutes après toi. On se retrouvera vite.  
\- On ne peut pas plutôt vivre tranquillement dans un quartier calme et vieillir ensemble ? Proposa t-il.  
\- C'est une autre sorte de tragique... Commenta t-elle, mais je préfère la première version. Plus théâtrale. »

Il la dévisagea sans pouvoir se détacher de l'expression de surprise qu'il lui renvoyait probablement, et quand elle tourna la tête vers lui, elle lui sourit.

« Quoi ? L'interrogea t-elle.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que tu aspirais à une vie tranquille, dans une ferme, avec un enclos pour les hippogriffes que tu recueillerais et une balançoire pour tes enfants, expliqua t-il. »

Le sourire de Lily s'évanouit. Elle posa sa plume, grimaça légèrement, et se frotta nerveusement les genoux.

« C'est ce que la Lily d'il y a deux ans aurait voulu, mais je ne suis plus la même. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi après la mort de mes parents et après les attaques qui se sont déroulées un peu partout. Je ne veux pas de ça. Je ne veux pas vivre tranquillement pendant que d'autres gens meurent. Je ne me sentirais même pas vivante si je faisais ça.  
\- Je sais ce que tu veux dire. »

Elle sourit à nouveau, ses yeux trouvèrent les siens, et il y eut de nouveau ce petit moment de flottement familier qu'il y avait à chaque fois qu'ils se fixaient. C'était comme si aucun des deux ne voulait détourner le regard, mais finalement, elle le fit. Elle se leva, attrapa son devoir, et se pencha juste pour déposer un baiser sur la joue avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de remonter dans son dortoir.


	12. Chapter 12

Leur plan était en marche. Rémus et Peter avaient réussi à attirer Mulciber et Avery dans le parc, puis près de la forêt interdite. Personne ne s'en approchait autant alors Sirius et James savaient qu'ils n'auraient aucun problème pour attaquer les deux garçons sans que qui que ce soit ne soit témoin de l'attaque qu'ils prévoyaient.

Tout s'était déroulé exactement comme prévu. Les deux Serpentards avaient cru surprendre une discussion entre Peter et Rémus disant que Mary McDonald venait pleurer seule ici après s'être faite attaquer par les deux garçons, et ils s'étaient aussitôt échappés de la Bibliothèque pour aller à l'exact endroit décrit par Rémus.

Une fois que les deux pupilles noires de Patmol s'étaient posées sur eux et que Cornedrue s'était assuré que personne d'autre ne pouvait être blessé, les deux animaux se ruèrent sur les Serpentards qui se mirent à hurler, alertant une partie du château.

Ce fut Lily qui arriva sur la scène la première. Elle eut juste le temps de voir quelque chose sauter dans les feuillages pour rejoindre la forêt interdite, et deux gros yeux la fixèrent attentivement quand elle s'immobilisa devant Mulciber et Avery, tous les deux à terre et plein de boue. Leurs robes de sorciers étaient complètement déchiquetées.

« Il y a un énorme chien là dedans ! Et un cerf ! Ils nous ont attaqué ! Clama Mulciber.  
\- Un chien et un cerf ? L'interrogea t-elle, perplexe, en sortant doucement sa baguette. »

Elle observa les environs et s'apprêta à se retourner pour leur dire qu'elle ne voyait rien lorsque l'un des deux garçons la poussa dans la forêt interdite avant de s'enfuir en courant, l'autre le suivant de près.

Elle trébucha sur une racine et se retrouva à quatre pattes par terre, pestant et jurant qu'elle allait toucher un mot au professeur McGonagall à propos de ces deux élèves. Ce n'était même pas normal qu'ils soient encore à Poudlard après ce qu'ils avaient fait à Mary, mais elle était bien contente de les avoir trouvé apeurés et salis une minute plus tôt, parce que c'était ce qu'ils lui avaient fait vivre.

Elle époussetait sa jupe lorsqu'un grognement lui fit lentement lever les yeux. Au milieu des arbres se tenait un gros chien noir. Le genre de bête avec laquelle on n'a pas envie de se retrouver sans baguette... Or, la sienne avait glissé de sa main lorsqu'Avery ou Mulciber l'avait poussée, et elle avait roulée juste devant les pattes du molosse.

« Gentil... Gentil chien, murmura t-elle doucement en essayant de reculer. »

L'animal arrêta de grogner, mais il continua à la fixer comme s'il attendait qu'elle s'en aille. Il y avait quelque chose d'humain dans ses yeux qui désarçonna la jeune femme et qui l'empêcha de s'en aller. Elle resta debout à le regarder plusieurs secondes tout en se demandant comment elle allait récupérer sa baguette lorsque finalement, le molosse l'attrapa entre ses dents comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un vulgaire bâton qu'elle lui avait lancé, et trottina jusqu'à elle en battant la queue avant de sautiller pour qu'elle la récupère dans sa bouche.

« Alors comme ça, c'est toi qui a traumatisé Mulciber et Avery ? L'interrogea t-elle en récupérant sa baguette avec un léger sourire. »

Si le chien lui avait semblé agressif au premier abord, elle aurait juré à présent qu'il était aussi inoffensif qu'un boursouflet. Il sautillait autour d'elle et se frottait même à ses jambes pour qu'elle le caresse, ce qu'elle s'était empressée de faire en s'agenouillant. Elle avait éclaté de rire lorsqu'il lui avait léché le visage et elle avait manqué de tomber à la renverse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il venait, mais James Potter était soudainement apparu derrière elle. Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, il lança un coup d'oeil agacé vers le chien avant de reporter son regard sur Lily.

« J'ai entendu Mulciber et Avery hurler, alors je suis venue voir. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils s'étaient fait attaquer par un chien, et un cerf. J'ai trouvé le chien, qui n'a pas l'air si agressif que cela, mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où a bien pu passer le cerf... Répondit-elle songeusement en tendant le cou pour observer les environs pendant que le chien continuait à sautiller autour d'elle.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas caresser ce chien, tu ne sais pas où il a traîné.  
\- Il n'est pas sale. Regarde comme il est beau ! Je me demande à qui il appartient.  
\- Couché ! Ordonna James à l'animal lorsqu'il entreprit un nouvel assaut vers le visage de Lily pour le lui lécher.  
\- On devrait le ramener à Poudlard, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

James se gratta l'arrière du crâne l'air embêté, soupira, et juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à lui répondre quelque chose, le gros chien noir bondit vers le centre de la forêt interdite sous le regard impuissant de Lily qui entreprit un mouvement pour aller le chercher, mais qui fut interrompue par le jeune maraudeur.

« On ne devrait pas s'aventurer là bas, lui dit-il sagement.  
\- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Lui fit-elle remarquer, à demi amusée. »

Il haussa les épaules et lui fit signe de le suivre vers le château. Elle hésita une seconde, jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers là où le chien avait disparu, et suivit finalement James. Ils auraient été en retard pour le cours de Divination si elle ne l'avait pas fait, et elle n'aurait pas aimé écoper d'une seconde retenue.

Sirius Black, lui, y eut droit lorsqu'il arriva dix minutes après le début du cours. Il adressa un clin d'oeil à Lily qui lui renvoya un regard dépité, avant de se retourner vers le devoir que le professeur Hypérion leur avait rendu et pour lequel elle avait obtenu un tonitruant O. Elle se retourna vers James pour lui montrer sa note, mais il était en train de se chamailler avec son meilleur ami alors elle se contenta d'accepter les félicitations d'Emmeline.

« M. Potter, j'aimerais que vous lisiez votre devoir à toute la classe, déclara le professeur de Divination.  
\- Je ne préfère pas, répondit simplement le maraudeur en passant une main dans ses cheveux avec désinvolture.  
\- Je ne vous laissais pas le choix, James. Allez hop, debout, je vous laisse l'estrade. Votre devoir était le meilleur. »

A demi-paniquée, Lily jeta un coup d'oeil à James en rougissant brutalement. Elle savait plus ou moins ce qu'il y avait dans ce devoir puisqu'ils étaient ensemble lorsqu'ils l'avaient fait, et ils avaient bien rigolé, mais le fait que toute la classe puisse en rire aussi la mettait soudainement très mal à l'aise.

Une partie d'elle avait espéré que James se rebellerait encore, mais il ne le fit pas, il soupira, se leva du coussin sur lequel il était assis, et attrapa son parchemin pour aller se planter en face de tous ses camarades. Il n'avait pas l'air intimidé le moins du monde, et Lily se sentit un petit peu mieux lorsqu'il lui sourit simplement, comme pour lui dire que ce n'était pas si grave.

« Voilà ce que j'ai vu dans ma boule de cristal, mentit-il avant de se racler la gorge pour commencer à lire son devoir. D'ici peu, je vais sortir avec Lily Evans ici présente. »

Il la montra du doigt avec un sourire en coin et tous les élèves lancèrent des exclamations qui donnèrent envie à la jeune femme de se cacher derrière sa propre copie. Même Emmeline lui jetait un regard moqueur. Sirius Black, lui, s'était levé et sifflait en ignorant le professeur qui lui intimait de se calmer.

Les choses ne s'améliorèrent pas lorsqu'il évoqua leur mariage, et encore moins quand il parla de leur envie commune de fonder une famille. Elle rougissait de secondes en secondes et James pouvait voir qu'elle était affreusement mal à l'aise mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter tout cela. Après tout, le professeur Hypérion s'était bien fait comprendre, il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Quand il retourna à sa place après avoir conclu sur leur terrible mort, certaines filles pleuraient en observant Lily d'un air désolé. Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin, et Peter Pettigrow avaient un sourire amusé figé sur le visage. Emmeline et Marlène, elles, ne cessaient de taquiner Lily en l'appelant « Mme Potter », et la jeune femme savait déjà que ce surnom lui collerait à la peau jusqu'à la fin de sa septième année.

Peu d'entre eux prenaient la Divination pour une matière sérieuse et la plupart assistaient d'ailleurs rarement au cours, mais après la lecture du devoir de James, plus aucun maraudeur ne décida de passer à côté. Lily pouvait bien voir qu'ils en faisaient baver à James eux aussi, mais lui, il ne s'en formalisait pas. Il se contentait de sourire d'un air décontracté et de les envoyer promener en riant. Elle ne savait pas comment il faisait parfois, pour être toujours aussi détaché de tout.

Sirius leva lentement les yeux de son magasine de Quidditch lorsque, une minute à peine après que James soit parti chercher un livre de Métamorphose dans les rangées de la Bibliothèque, Lily s'assit à la place qu'il occupait préalablement et fixa le jeune maraudeur d'un air gêné.

« Tiens, tiens... Evans... Ou devrais-je dire Potter ? L'interrogea t-il avec un sourire narquois.  
\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?  
\- James est dans l'allée Métamorphose, répondit-il simplement en reprenant sa lecture.  
\- Je ne veux pas savoir où il est. J'ai... Je me disais juste... Hé, est-ce que vous allez à Pré-Au-Lard ensemble, samedi ? »

Cette fois, le jeune homme lâcha son magasine et fixa Lily avec un large sourire. Il croyait savoir où elle voulait en venir, mais tout était subitement devenu très intéressant et il crevait d'envie de l'entendre prononcer les mots qu'il la suspectait de retenir.

« Peut-être que oui... Peut-être que non...  
\- Merlin, ce que tu peux être agaçant ! Pesta t-elle à voix basse.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir si nous allons à Pré-Au-Lard ensemble ?  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je répondrais à ta question puisque tu ne réponds pas à la mienne.  
\- Parce que tu t'es faufilée ici derrière le dos de mon meilleur ami, ce qui m'amène à penser que tu ne veux pas qu'il sache que tu es venue me poser la question. Dépêche toi Evans, il ne va pas tarder à revenir.  
\- Bon très bien ! Je veux juste savoir s'il a prévu d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec quelqu'un, avoua t-elle en le fusillant du regard.  
\- Avec quelqu'un en particulier ?  
\- Avec une fille ! Lâcha t-elle finalement, exaspérée. Est-ce qu'il va à Pré-Au-Lard avec une fille ?  
\- Attends, l'interrompit Sirius en s'avançant doucement vers elle. Est-ce que tu veux savoir s'il a quelqu'un en vue ? »

Lily se recula légèrement, sembla lutter contre elle-même un instant, et finalement, elle hocha la tête avant de le regretter aussi sec. Sirius Black venait de partir dans un fou rire inarrêtable et il ne fut même pas capable de répondre à sa question. Quand Lily vit James réapparaître, elle se hâta de regagner sa propre table et quitta la Bibliothèque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Demanda James à Sirius, son regard jonglant entre son meilleur ami et la porte par laquelle la jeune femme avait disparu.  
\- Toi, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Lui retourna Sirius avec un petit sourire satisfait.  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Rien du tout. »

James soupira et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise avant de tourner rapidement les pages de son livre. Depuis le cours de Divination, Lily agissait bizarrement. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait passé le reste de la journée à l'éviter.

« Tu crois qu'elle sait, pour Mulciber et Avery ?  
\- Aucune chance, lui répondit catégoriquement Sirius. Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'aurait laissé lui lécher le visage si elle savait que c'était moi... A moins que...  
\- Ferme la, le coupa James avec un léger rire avant de lui envoyer une boulette de parchemin à la figure. »

Il ne restait alors qu'une possibilité. Lily le fuyait à cause de cette petite scène qui avait eue lieue en classe bien contre sa volonté. Il aurait aimé garder son devoir pour lui probablement autant que Lily. Ils l'avaient fait ensemble et ils s'étaient amusés à l'écrire, mais James ne pouvait négliger la part de vérité que ce devoir contenait.

Au delà de cela, c'était intime. Plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé lorsqu'il l'avait rendu au professeur Hypérion. Cependant, il avait cru que ça l'était d'avantage pour lui que pour Lily. Il avait raconté la vie qu'il voulait avoir, exceptée la partie sombre où ils mouraient tous les deux, et tout le monde pensait à une énorme farce alors qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux de toute sa vie.

« Je voulais lui proposer de venir à Pré-Au-Lard avec moi samedi, mais elle a passé la journée à m'éviter, avoua t-il à Sirius.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Et alors je ne vais pas inviter quelqu'un qui ne veut pas avoir affaire avec moi, expliqua James.  
\- Et si elle y va avec quelqu'un d'autre ?  
\- Elle t'a dit quelque chose ? Le questionna suspicieusement James.  
\- Peut-être bien.  
\- Patmol, donne moi le nom du troll avec qui elle veut aller à Pré-Au-Lard, lui ordonna James. »

Son ton était menaçant, mais il n'eut pour effet que de faire éclater de rire Sirius comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt lors de sa conversation avec Lily. La bibliothécaire le pria de se taire, mais le jeune homme, se savant incapable de continuer à garder le silence, rangea ses affaires dans son sac.

« Sirius ! Dis moi ! S'écria James en ignorant les protestations de la bibliothécaire. »

Il se hâta de mettre ses plumes et parchemins dans son sac, ne se donna même pas la peine d'aller ranger le livre qu'il avait ramené quelques minutes plus tôt, et tenta de rattraper son meilleur ami dans les couloirs du château, percutant Mary McDonald au passage.

« Désolé, j'essayais juste de...  
\- Rattraper Sirius ? Compléta t-elle avec un sourire. »

James acquiesça et abandonna sa chasse au même moment. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Mary, et il réalisa qu'elle était finalement sortie de l'infirmerie.

« Hé, comment tu vas McDonald ? Lui demanda t-il.  
\- Bien. J'essaye d'éviter de croiser Mulciber et Avery. Ils sont arrivés à l'infirmerie en courant ce midi. Apparemment, ils se sont fait mordre par un chien et piétiner par un cerf dans le parc.  
\- Ce doit être le karma, commenta James avec un sourire.  
\- Lily pense que le karma se tient devant moi.  
\- Elle croit que j'ai quelque chose à voir là dedans ? S'étonna James.  
\- Elle en est certaine. Elle m'a raconté que tu étais miraculeusement apparu sur les lieux de l'attaque juste après que Mulciber et Avery se soient enfuis... C'est un peu suspect, non ?  
\- Je suppose, avoua t-il après avoir haussé les épaules, mais je ne suis pas dresseur d'animaux, je vois mal quel rôle j'aurais pu jouer là dedans. Est-ce qu'elle est en colère ?  
\- Je crois que tu as beaucoup de ressources, James, répondit-elle en souriant. Non. Elle est reconnaissante. D'ailleurs, moi aussi. Merci.  
\- Je suis préfet, McDonald. Je suis supposé te défendre, c'est mon travail, mais je suis forcé d'insister sur le fait que je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.  
\- Je sais, mais merci quand même, conclut-elle en lui adressant un clin d'oeil »

Elle commença à marcher en direction de la Salle Commune et il la suivit, moins pour s'assurer que son trajet allait se dérouler sans encombre que parce qu'il venait de se souvenir qu'elle était l'une des meilleures amis de Lily et qu'il pouvait donc lui soutirer des informations, ou essayer.

« Dis moi, tu sais avec qui Lily a prévu d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard ce week-end ? Lui demanda t-il en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.  
\- Je ne savais même pas qu'elle allait à Pré-Au-Lard, lui répondit-elle simplement après avoir donné le mot de passe à la grosse dame. »

James ne fit aucun effort pour cacher sa déception. Il la suivit machinalement dans la Salle Commune et balaya la pièce du regard pour voir si l'un de ses amis était présent, mais il y avait seulement un groupe de filles de Sixième Année près de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs, elles le fixèrent toutes, les joues écarlates, et il soupira bruyamment et sauta par dessus le canapé avant de s'y allonger, les bras repliés sous la tête.

Il ferma les yeux et se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Il fallait qu'il propose à Lily d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec lui avant qu'elle ne se décide à y aller avec un autre type et à clamer qu'elle préférait finalement élever des hippogriffes dans une ferme plutôt que mourir à ses côtés en se battant, mais il fallait aussi qu'il règle cette histoire entre eux. Cette histoire d'amitié qui n'avait plus ni queue ni tête et qui pourtant, les empêchait de passer à autre chose.

Le seul problème, c'était qu'il y avait encore toutes ces fois où elle avait dit et répété aux autres qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis, et cette autre fois dans le Poudlard Express où elle avait même ajouté qu'il n'était pas capable d'entretenir une relation saine avec qui que ce soit. Cela voulait bien dire qu'elle ne le considérait pas comme un potentiel petit-ami et il ne supportait pas la défaite.

« James ? Tu n'as pas une retenue avec le professeur McGonagall ? »

La voix de Rémus le tira de sa torpeur et il se leva du canapé d'un bond avant de remercier son ami de lui avoir rappelé qu'il était déjà censé être sur le terrain de Quidditch depuis cinq minutes, et il monta les marches de son dortoir quatre à quatre avant de redescendre en tenue et avec son balai. Il traversa le parc à toute vitesse et se fit sévèrement réprimander par son professeur de Métamorphose lorsqu'il apparut devant elle.

« Est-ce que vous comptez vraiment remporter la coupe cette année, Potter ?  
\- Bien sûr professeur ! Je vous assure que nous l'aurons.  
\- Alors soyez à l'heure la prochaine fois, trancha t-elle en ouvrant sa malle. »

Elle prit le souafle dans ses mains, l'ensorcela de façon à ce qu'il revienne vers James à chaque fois qu'il le lançait à travers un anneau, puis elle le lui confia et lui fit signe de s'envoler. Ce ne fut qu'une fois là haut qu'il remarqua la présence de Lily dans les gradins. Elle avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne le regardait même pas, mais il savait que de toutes façons, elle l'attendrait, alors il joua, il joua son meilleur jeu malgré l'absence de coéquipier et l'absence d'adversaire.

C'était beaucoup plus difficile à son goût de cette façon, il avait trop le temps de penser, trop le temps de réfléchir, et ses cascades n'en étaient que plus périlleuses. Plusieurs fois, il crut qu'il allait s'écraser sur le sol, mais à chaque fois il parvint à redresser son balai in extremis et au bout d'une heure de cabrioles en tout genre, le professeur McGonagall lui fit signe de redescendre.

« Eh bien... Espérons que Miss Evans sera là au prochain match. Il semblerait que vous redoublez d'efforts quand il s'agit d'essayer de l'impressionner, commenta t-elle avant de le quitter. »

Il jura avoir entrevu un sourire sur son visage, mais elle lui avait tourné le dos trop rapidement et il était trop embarrassé de sentir ses joues rosir pour pouvoir en être sûr à cent pour cent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? L'interrogea Lily qui avait descendu les gradins pour venir le rejoindre au milieu du terrain.  
\- Que je joue mieux quand tu es là, lui répondit-il sans détour avec un petit sourire en balançant son bras sur ses épaules.  
\- Si seulement tu étais aussi un meilleur préfet quand je suis là, plaisanta t-elle. »

Il la pinça et elle fit un bond de côté en poussant un exclamation de surprise avant de se ruer sur lui pour le frapper mais il l'immobilisa rapidement en refermant ses mains sur ses poignets alors qu'elle poussait des cris de protestation que l'on entendait probablement jusque dans la Grande Salle.

« Lâche moi Potter.  
\- Avec plaisir. Dès que tu m'auras expliqué pourquoi tu m'as évité toute la journée.  
\- Je ne t'ai pas évité ! Mentit-elle.  
\- Si. Est-ce que c'est à cause de Mulciber et Avery ? Du cours de Divination ? Ou d'autre chose ? Continua t-il sans lâcher ses poignets. »

Ils avaient continué à avancer vers le château, James en marche arrière, occupé à garder sa prise sur Lily qui elle, le fixait d'un air dépité.

« Je savais que c'était toi ! Déclara t-elle en faisant clairement allusion aux deux serpentards.  
\- Évidemment.  
\- Comment est-ce que tu...  
\- Ne pose pas de question, la coupa t-il. »

Elle referma sa bouche aussi sec et le fixa curieusement. Ils ne prononcèrent aucun mot pendant quelques secondes durant lesquelles les mains de James glissèrent le long des poignets de Lily pour trouver les siennes. Il garda les yeux rivés sur leurs mains jointes pendant un long moment avant de daigner les lever de nouveau vers elle.

« Est-ce que c'est une relation saine ? Lui demanda t-il. »

Il y eut soudain une immense tension comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti jusque là. Lily fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche comme pour lui demander quelque chose, et elle la referma comme elle l'avait fait une minute plus tôt, semblant réaliser ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à quelques pas du hall et James avait l'impression que son corps n'était plus fait que de fils électriques qui se touchaient entre eux à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle seconde s'écoulait et qu'il restait plongé dans le regard inquisiteur de Lily.

« Ou est-ce que tu penses vraiment que j'en suis incapable ? Finit-il par la questionner voyant son absence de réaction.  
\- Tu as écouté notre conversation, souffla t-elle en lâchant subitement ses mains.  
\- Lily je...  
\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça ! Le coupa t-elle, furieuse en passant devant lui. »

Il essaya de la retenir mais elle l'évita soigneusement et s'engouffra dans le château à toute allure. Il aurait pu la rattraper, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à le faire, mais elle était si en colère qu'il ne s'y risqua même pas. Il savait qu'elle le prendrait mal, mais il pensait qu'il pourrait s'expliquer, qu'elle lui hurlerait dessus un bon coup et que cela passerait, mais Lily était imprévisible et maintenant, il était seul avec le souvenir de sa main dans la sienne.


	13. Chapter 13

Lily et James ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole depuis deux semaines. Elle était contrariée qu'il ait écouté la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec ses amies dans le Poudlard Express, et il était agacé qu'elle l'ignore à cause de cela alors que le vrai problème était qu'elle avait eu des mots durs à son égard.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle puisse faire preuve d'une telle hypocrisie, elle qui criait sur tous les toits qu'ils étaient amis. N'aurait-elle pas simplement pu lui avouer que ce jour là, ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée ? Il l'aurait accepté. En fait, il aurait voulu qu'elle lui dise cela. A la place, elle s'était simplement enfuie et lui avait fait payer son utilisation des oreilles à rallonge en l'ignorant pendant quatorze longs jours.

Ça, elle savait le faire à la perfection. Lily Evans ignorait comme personne, et James détestait cela parce qu'il était incapable d'être aussi doué qu'elle en la matière. Quand elle était focalisée sur les cours, il était focalisé sur elle, quand elle lisait un livre à la bibliothèque, il lisait son visage avec attention et quand elle déjeunait non loin de lui en riant avec ses amies, il buvait ses paroles.

Avec toute cette histoire, il avait fini par perdre son pari avec Sirius. De toutes façons, son stock de plumes en sucre avait considérablement diminué, si bien qu'il ne lui en restait plus qu'une dizaine dans sa valise. Il aurait difficilement pu tenir un jour de plus, mais peu lui importait à ce moment là. Il était juste focalisé sur Lily, et sur sa profonde détermination à l'ignorer.

Le seul moment où elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas le voir, c'était lorsqu'ils faisaient leurs rondes, mais encore une fois, elle ne lui adressait pas la parole, et il ne voulait pas le faire non plus. Il voulait juste lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être furieuse, qu'ils avaient tous les deux des choses à se reprocher et qu'elle n'était pas la victime de cette histoire.

« Bon, ça suffit, finit-elle par dire alors qu'ils tournaient dans un couloir du troisième étage. Excuse-toi, et on en parle plus.  
\- M'excuser ? Répéta t-il, abasourdi.  
\- Tu as écouté une conversation privée !  
\- Tu as dit que j'étais incapable d'avoir une relation saine avec quelqu'un ! Tu m'as réduit à... A une espèce de pauvre type qui ne s'intéresse qu'à lui même et Merlin seul sait ce que tu pensais d'autre ! Répliqua t-il.  
\- Tu n'aurais pas dû entendre ça. »

Il lâcha un rire ironique et accéléra le pas, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« C'est vraiment tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? « Tu n'aurais pas dû entendre ça » ? La cita t-il avec un mélange de tristesse et de rancoeur dans le regard.  
\- James, c'est... Ce n'est pas si grave. »

Elle trottinait pour rester à sa hauteur et il sembla au jeune homme, aux trémolos qu'il avait entendu dans sa voix, qu'elle commençait à se rendre compte qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de vraiment mal.

« On fait toujours ça. On fait des erreurs. On s'engueule et on se réconcilie. Ça a toujours été comme ça.  
\- Non Lily, ce n'est comme ça que depuis deux ans. Avant, on ne se réconciliait pas, lui rappela t-il froidement.  
\- Ça ne change rien. On peut... On peut passer outre cette dispute. Notre amitié est plus forte que ça, non ? S'enquit-elle en attrapant son bras pour l'arrêter alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter un escalier pour continuer leur ronde au quatrième étage.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Vraiment. Je n'en ai aucune idée, rétorqua t-il en se plantant solidement devant elle, ignorant autant qu'il le pouvait ses petits doigts qui se cramponnaient à lui.  
\- Tu ne peux pas me dire ça... Souffla t-elle avec peine.  
\- Quelle sorte d'ami je peux être pour toi, si tu me vois comme un pauvre type incapable de tisser des liens normaux avec quelqu'un ?  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit...  
\- Non, ce que tu as dit était pire, trancha t-il fermement. »

Il avait attendu des jours et des jours d'avoir cette conversation avec elle. Il avait pensé qu'il se sentirait mieux après avoir prononcé les mots qu'il s'était juré de lui dire, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il s'était hâté de terminer la ronde pour rejoindre son dortoir et elle n'avait plus essayé de lui adresser la parole, mais il l'avait entendue renifler une ou deux fois derrière lui et cela l'avait rendu malade.

Ils se faisaient du mal presque tout le temps. C'était insupportable. Même quand tout allait bien entre eux, leur relation était douloureuse parce qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'il voulait qu'elle soit et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Lily attendait de lui. Se résoudre à lui poser la question pouvait signifier tirer un trait sur leur complicité et cela l'effrayait considérablement en temps normal, mais à présent, ils n'en avaient plus aucune.

Il claqua la porte de la salle de bain de son dortoir derrière lui sous les regards curieux de Peter, Rémus, et Sirius, et il s'y enferma pendant une bonne heure. Il entendit les garçons discuter sans pour autant comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient, il n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Il avait un trou dans la poitrine, un foutu trou que seule Lily parvenait à combler, mais elle était aussi celle qui le lui creusait.

« Mec, on a voté, tu devrais lui parler, déclara Sirius derrière la porte après avoir frappé plusieurs fois. »

C'était pitoyable. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de prononcer le moindre mot pour que ses amis sachent pourquoi il s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain et pourquoi il n'avait surtout pas besoin de croiser leurs regards compatissants à ce moment précis. Lily. C'était toujours Lily. C'était encore Lily.

« Tu ne vas pas rester toute ta vie là dedans, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais qu'il me faut minimum un quart d'heure pour me coiffer ? Pense à mes cheveux, Cornedrue. Si je n'ai pas ce quart d'heure dans la salle de bain demain matin, je vais ressembler à Rogue. Rogue !  
\- Fous moi la paix, Patmol.  
\- Bon dieu, il nous refait sa crise d'adolescence, l'entendit-il dire à Rémus et Peter. »

James soupira bruyamment, ouvrit soudainement la porte, et pointa sa baguette sur la tête de son meilleur ami qui vit avec effarement son énorme touffe de cheveux s'échouer à ses pieds. Il s'empressa de toucher son crâne et quand il constata qu'il était nu, il poussa un juron et voulut riposter mais James fut plus rapide et il se renferma dans la salle de bain.

« Tu vas me le payer ! S'écria Sirius.  
\- De quoi tu te plains ? J'ai résolu ton problème de coiffure, répliqua James.  
\- A quel point tiens-tu à ton balai ? »

James ouvrit grand les yeux, se précipita à la porte et y colla son oreille comme si cela allait l'aider à savoir ce que Sirius comptait faire de son balai, mais il n'entendit rien.

« Queudver, est-ce qu'il bluffe ?! S'exclama t-il.  
\- Je ne crois pas, lui répondit l'intéressé.  
\- Est-ce que c'est de la fumée que je sens ? Reprit James, paniqué.  
\- Positif, affirma Sirius. »

James pouvait entendre la moquerie dans sa voix alors il se hâta d'ouvrir la porte et la vision qui s'offrit à lui manqua de le faire tomber à genoux. Sirius tenait son balai d'une main, et il avait lancé un sort de combustion sur une des extrémités. Il se rua sur lui pour essayer de le lui prendre mais son meilleur ami le lança à l'autre bout de la pièce, mettant le feu aux rideaux du lit de Rémus qui cherchait assidûment sa baguette pour arrêter le massacre.

Quand Lily déboula dans le dortoir des garçons, James était à quatre pattes par terre en train d'essayer de maintenir Sirius sur le sol, Peter paniquait à cause des flammes qui avaient à présent atteint son lit, et Rémus s'affairait toujours à la recherche de sa baguette.

« MERLIN ! S'écria t-elle. Il y a le feu !  
\- On maîtrise ! Répliqua Sirius qui tentait de se défaire de l'étreinte de son ami.  
\- Tu es chauve, il y a le feu, et tu me dis que tu maîtrises ?! Hurla t-elle.  
\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, commenta Peter.  
\- Aguamenti ! »

Un gros jet d'eau jaillit de la baguette de la jeune femme et vint s'enrouler autour des flammes qui avaient déjà ravagé et enfumé une grande partie du dortoir. Elle en profita pour le diriger sur Sirius et James lorsqu'elle en eut fini avec l'incendie, mais les deux jeunes hommes, pas perturbés le moins du monde, poursuivirent leur lutte.

« Comment on les sépare ? Demanda t-elle à Rémus qui avait enfin retrouvé sa baguette.  
\- On ne peut pas. On attend, expliqua t-il en observant ses deux amis avec dépit.  
\- On attend ?! Mais... Ils vont se blesser ! Protesta t-elle, indignée.  
\- Noooon. Aucun risque. C'est un truc à eux. Ils règlent leurs affaires comme ça. Ça finit toujours bien, lui expliqua Peter.  
\- Mais... Mais...  
\- Tu voulais quelque chose, au fait ? Demanda Rémus comme si tout était parfaitement normal.  
\- Non. Enfin, si. Je voulais juste parler à James.  
\- Il est occupé pour le moment, tu pourrais peut-être repasser plus tard ?  
\- Laisse tomber, répondit-elle en rebroussant chemin. Ne remettez pas le feu là dedans ! Les sermonna t-elle avant de disparaître de nouveau. »

La lutte se prolongea quelques minutes après son départ, jusqu'à ce que les deux maraudeurs réalisent qu'ils étaient trempés, qu'une odeur de brûlé leur obstruait les narines, et qu'ils ne se souvenaient pas vraiment de la raison de leur dispute. Enfin... La mémoire revint à Sirius lorsqu'il passa sa main sur son crâne nu, mais James arrangea rapidement les dégâts d'un coup de baguette.

« Est-ce que c'était Lily tout à l'heure ? Demanda t-il  
\- Elle voulait te voir, confirma Rémus. »

Les yeux de James se posèrent sur la porte de leur dortoir et il hésita un long moment, mais il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer plus de problèmes aujourd'hui, alors il retourna s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, retira ses vêtements avec lassitude, et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'une pluie d'eau brûlante tomba sur son corps.

Il n'entendait plus les garçons parler à côté, et tant mieux. Il ne voulait entendre personne. Il voulait simplement être seul. Il avait toujours eu la sensation, jusque là, d'avoir besoin de Lily, un besoin vital, presque animal, mais soudainement, la seule chose qu'il désirait, c'était de ne pas se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'elle.

Il ignora même l'appel de la musique forte en bas lorsqu'il émergea de la salle de bain et qu'il balaya le dortoir du regard pour se rendre compte que ses amis l'avait déserté. Il n'était pourtant pas le dernier à faire la fête d'habitude, mais là, s'écrouler dans son lit lui semblait être la meilleure option pour passer une bonne soirée.

Il resta là un long moment, un bouquin de Quidditch dans les mains, il aurait voulu être capable de se concentrer dessus mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il souffla bruyamment et son regard tomba sur son balai à moitié brûlé. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Sirius avait vraiment osé.

« Tu devrais descendre. »

Rémus venait d'apparaître devant lui. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de tourner une page de plus de son livre en prenant une profonde inspiration.

« Lily n'est même plus en bas. Tu ne risques rien, reprit Rémus avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.  
\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai peur d'elle ? Répliqua James, piqué au vif.  
\- Pas d'elle. Je crois que tu as peur de ce qu'elle pourrait te répondre si tu lui disais ce que tu ressens vraiment, et je crois que tu ne peux pas continuer à prétendre un seul jour de plus que tu ne veux que son amitié. »

James balança son livre dans un coin de la pièce, se redressa légèrement de façon à se retrouver assis contre sa tête de lit, et ses yeux noirs se braquèrent sur Rémus avec un mélange d'agacement et d'admiration.

« Elle ne t'a pas adressé la parole pendant deux semaines, tout à coup elle débarque ici et veut te parler, et ta seule réponse, c'est de t'enfermer dans la salle de bain ? Où s'est tiré ton courage ?  
\- On a parlé pendant la ronde, Lunard. On s'est disputé.  
\- Original, commenta le lycanthrope avec un faible sourire. J'imagine que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est restée accrochée à la bouteille d'hydromel toute la soirée. »

James soupira, se leva de son lit et contourna Rémus. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer la soirée à parler d'elle, alors il préféra descendre quatre à quatre les escaliers même si cela signifiait qu'il allait devoir participer à la petite fête que quelques cinquième années avaient improvisée en bas.

Sirius et Peter jouaient à un jeu de boisson avec plusieurs camarades de classe, Mary McDonald et Marlène McKinnon étaient en train de danser en chantant à tue-tête, et Alice et Frank se bécotaient dans un coin de la pièce. Rémus avait dit vrai, Lily n'était pas là, et c'était un véritable soulagement.

Il vola habilement le verre de whisky-pur-feu d'un quatrième année qui passa devant lui et répondit à ses protestations par un regard noir qui terrorisa le jeune garçon. James n'avait pas la réputation d'être méchant, mais son statut de sportif ultra populaire le rendait impressionnant et décourageait la plupart de ses camarades de s'opposer à lui. Personne ne voulait se mettre James Potter à dos.

Le fait qu'il soit préfet-en-chef pesait aussi beaucoup dans la balance. Il semblait avoir tous les pouvoirs. Tout le monde savait que c'était Lily qui tenait la maison Gryffondor en ordre, mais quelque part, tout le monde savait aussi qu'elle n'aurait jamais réussi à le faire si James n'avait pas été préfet avec elle.

Emmeline Vance, assise à une table avec leurs partenaires de Quidditch, lui fit un signe de la main et il entreprit de les rejoindre mais il s'arrêta dans son élan lorsqu'il entendit un bruit venir du couloir, comme un verre que l'on brise. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand chose, mais il se souvint du drame qui était arrivé à Mary quelques semaines auparavant et il ne put faire autrement que de décliner l'invitation d'Emmeline pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait hors de la salle commune.

Quand le portrait pivota pour le laisser sortir, il vit d'abord une bouteille d'hydromel brisée à ses pieds. L'odeur du miel lui obstrua les narines pendant une seconde ou deux et celle de l'alcool l'étourdit légèrement, mais un profond sanglot le fit revenir sur terre.

Lily était assise par terre, contre le mur en pierres, et elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Un verre presque vide était posé à côté d'elle, James se demanda vaguement combien elle en avait bu car outre ses pleurs, il avait pu s'apercevoir aussitôt qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

La jupe de son uniforme était dangereusement remontée sur ses cuisses et elle n'en avait rien à faire. Un pan de sa chemise en dépassait, et elle avait déboutonné plus de boutons que d'habitude. Sa queue de cheval était partiellement défaite et pendait le long de son visage pendant que quelques mèches s'accrochaient à ses joues humides, et il se rendit compte, en la voyant dans cet état, que s'il s'était répété qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle, elle avait indéniablement besoin de lui.

Il lui en voulait, il était encore dans un état de colère colossal, mais il était complètement incapable de la laisser seule ici à se noyer dans ses larmes. C'était impensable. Alors il s'assit à côté d'elle, mais elle ne le remarqua pas immédiatement. Elle pleurait tellement. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vue pleurer autant un jour.

« Tu t'es mise dans un sacré état, constata t-il simplement. »

Elle sursauta, écarta les cheveux de son visage pour le regarder, puis elle laissa tomber sa tête contre le mur en pleurant de plus belle.

« Je n'ai plus personne.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
\- Severus, mes parents, toi, gémit-elle. »

Alors c'était ça. Il soupira, hésita à poser sa main sur son épaule mais ne le fit pas. Tout s'était crispé à l'intérieur de lui, et Lily lâchait prise. Enfin. Après avoir prétendu pendant des mois et des mois avoir remonté la pente suite à la mort de ses parents, il lui avait fallu une dose d'hydromel pour laisser ses angoisses remonter à la surface.

« Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit aux filles dans le train. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai dit. »

James ne répondit pas. Il resta stoïque. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, et plus elle pleurait, plus il regrettait d'avoir été aussi ferme avec elle pendant leur ronde.

« Peu importe ce qu'il se passera entre nous, je serai toujours là, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Il pensait la rassurer avec cette phrase, mais elle ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer. Il était désarmé. Il savait que Lily n'aimait pas se montrer sous ce jour là, qu'elle voulait avoir l'air de toujours tout gérer, de toujours tout maîtriser, et voilà qu'elle ne se contrôlait même plus elle même.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils les ont pris eux ? Ils n'avaient rien fait. Ils n'avaient rien demandé à personne. Papa et maman travaillaient comme des dingues pour subvenir à nos besoins, ils rendaient service à tout le monde, ils étaient bons, si bons que je suis presque sûre que de là où ils sont, ils veulent que je pardonne à Voldemort et aux mangemorts de les avoir tués, mais je ne peux pas James. Je n'arrive même pas à être à la hauteur pour eux. »

Sa voix était brisée, ses larmes glissaient sans arrêt sur ses joues et elle ne cessait de les essuyer comme si elle se battait contre elles, refusant de les laisser la submerger, un combat vain qui bouleversait un peu plus James à chaque seconde qui passait.

« Tu es à la hauteur » fut la seule phrase qu'il parvint à prononcer. Il se sentit un peu idiot de l'avoir dite. Peut-être parce que cela lui semblait ridicule, anodin, inutile. Peut-être parce qu'à ses yeux, c'était beaucoup trop évident pour qu'elle ne le sache pas. Peut-être parce que ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'elle attendait de sa part. Peut-être parce qu'il se sentait coupable de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait et qu'il lui avait certainement fait sentir qu'elle était loin d'être à la hauteur ces derniers temps.

« Quand je m'endors, je rêve que j'utilise des sorts impardonnables sur ceux qui ont tué mes parents. Je ne serai jamais la fille parfaite qu'ils méritaient d'avoir. »

Elle remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et enfouit sa tête à l'intérieur, sanglotant toujours. Elle n'avait jamais confié autant à quiconque. Ces rêves dont elle avait honte, il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle avait pu les partager. Il était le seul qu'elle autorisait à connaître cette part sombre d'elle-même qu'elle s'était efforcée de cacher jusque là.

Il ne la regarda pas différemment après cet aveu. Il osa, cette fois, poser sa main sur son épaule et la presser délicatement. Lily était humaine, c'était tout ce que ses rêves prouvaient. Ce désir de venger sa famille la détruisait de l'intérieur, elle en était malade, et James était décontenancé.

Il savait qu'elle se blâmait pour la mort de ses parents, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle se détestait autant, au point d'avoir peur d'elle-même. Ses petites mains entouraient ses jambes en tremblant, il la suspectait de ne pas vouloir qu'il la regarde encore, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire. Il était à la fois fasciné et ébranlé.


	14. Chapter 14

James et Lily marchaient silencieusement côte à côte. La semaine était passée sans accroc. Ils n'avaient pas tellement discuté ensemble, mais ils s'étaient salués tous les jours et s'étaient même parfois laissés aller à un sourire. Ils n'avaient plus reparlé de la soirée que Lily avait passée à pleurer la mort de ses parents à côté de lui, et il la suspectait de vouloir oublier tout cela.

« Attention Potter, tu devrais t'écarter de la racaille. »

James leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Mulciber, moqueurs. A côté de lui se tenait Avery, et caché derrière, Rogue, qui semblait n'assumer qu'à moitié ce commentaire qui venait de l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que je t'ignore la moitié du temps, Mulciber ? Rétorqua James en faisant signe à Lily de continuer la ronde sans lui. »

Le dénommé renifla bruyamment d'un air mécontent et s'adossa au mur du couloir du septième étage, signe que lui et ses amis ne comptaient pas déserter les lieux même si James et Lily le leur demandaient le plus gentiment du monde. Le couvre-feu était passé depuis presque une heure, ils auraient dû être dans leurs cachots, mais ces dernières rondes s'étaient déroulées bien trop tranquillement pour que James s'imagine une seconde que cela pourrait durer.

« Comment se passent tes cours d'étude des moldus ? J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez fascinés tous les deux, reprit-il, moqueur.  
\- C'est loin d'être aussi enrichissant que quand nous avons étudié les vivets dorés, si tu veux mon avis.  
\- Quel rapport ? L'interrogea Lily qui avait décidé de rester avec James.  
\- Quel rapport ? Evans... Tu n'as pas écouté en cours ? Les vivets dorés sont en voie d'extinction, comme ton espèce, lui répondit Avery avec un sourire méprisant. »

Elle fit un pas dans sa direction pour se ruer sur lui mais la main de James se referma sur son poignet et il la tira vers lui.

« Et tu ne dis rien ! Cria t-elle à Severus Rogue qui restait muet.  
\- Pourquoi dirait-il quelque chose ? Il est d'accord avec nous, n'est-ce pas, Sev ? »

Le dénommé détourna les yeux de Lily pour les poser sur Mulciber, et il acquiesça lentement. James bouillonnait, mais avoir la jeune femme à ses côtés l'empêchait de perdre son sang froid. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose, car s'il l'avait fait, les trois Serpentards auraient fini la nuit à Sante-Mangouste.

« Vous devriez retourner dans vos dortoirs respectifs maintenant, leur conseilla t-il calmement.  
\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas nous lâcher la sang-de-bourbe dessus ? Beugla Mulciber avant de ricaner avec Avery. »

Lily essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte de James, mais il la tira un peu plus brusquement dans le seul but de lui éviter des ennuis qu'elle ne voulait clairement pas avoir, et fit quelques pas en arrière pour lui parler sans que les trois vermines ne puissent l'entendre.

« Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est t'atteindre. Ne leur donne pas cette satisfaction, tu vaux tellement plus que cela, lui chuchota t-il. »

Il chercha ses yeux verts plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne daigne enfin rencontrer les siens, et il sut quand elle le fit qu'il pouvait la lâcher. Elle s'était calmée. Il savait qu'elle avait ce petit pincement au cœur qui la bouleversait à chaque fois que Rogue croisait son chemin et qu'il la dévalorisait, mais il avait mieux en réserve. Il avait le pouvoir de lui faire oublier que le Serpentard agissait perpétuellement comme une ordure.

« Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu sors avec elle maintenant, Potter ? Après Vance, tu es tombé si bas ? Mon père pense que les sangs-purs ne devraient pas mélanger leur sang avec les sangs de bourbe. Il dit que c'est un crime, et qu'il faut punir les crimes. Alors fais attention Potter, Merlin seul sait ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver... Le menaça t-il.  
\- Ton père, il travaille au ministère n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que j'ai entendu le mien en parler un jour, qu'est-ce qu'il disait déjà ? Ah oui, « un incompétent pas fichu de lancer ne serait-ce qu'un sort de verrouillage sur une porte, qui n'a eu son poste que parce que son propre père l'a pistonné. ». Je suis censé avoir peur de ça ? répliqua James.  
\- Répète ça pour voir, Potter, le menaça Avery en sortant sa baguette.  
\- Je crois qu'une nouvelle visite dans mon bureau est nécessaire, Monsieur Avery, et rangez-moi cette baguette immédiatement ! Les interrompit le professeur McGonagall qui avait probablement été alertée par les braillements furieux des serpentards. »

Elle jeta un regard courroucé vers les deux autres garçons qui se hâtèrent vers les escaliers pour redescendre au cachot, puis elle attrapa Avery par sa robe de sorcier et elle le traîna avec elle jusqu'à son bureau. James et Lily restèrent immobiles dans le couloir à seulement un ou deux mètres l'un de l'autre avant de se remettre à marcher.

« Tu ne crois pas ce qu'ils ont dit, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-il à Lily. »

Elle resta silencieuse, comme perdue dans ses pensées, alors il l'arrêta.

« On sait l'un comme l'autre que ce gars a tort sur toute la ligne.  
\- Sur toute la ligne ? Vraiment ? C'est en train d'arriver, James. Ils nous tuent un par un, nous allons disparaître.  
\- N'importe quoi ! Pesta t-il, révolté qu'elle puisse penser une chose pareille. Il y a des gens qui se battent pour arrêter ça, Lily ! Et j'en ferai partie dès que je quitterai Poudlard ! Le Ministère continuera à les arrêter et à les punir !  
\- Le Ministère ne sait plus où donner de la tête, murmura t-elle, démunie. »

Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre leur ronde lorsqu'il se planta en face d'elle d'un air décidé, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le regarder.

« Tu crois que je les laisserai t'avoir ?  
\- Je crois que tu prends des risques inconsidérés.  
\- Inconsidérés ? Répéta t-il en lâchant un rire ironique. Tu crois que je ne sais pas que je pourrais mourir ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle avait l'air désolé. Elle avait l'air de vouloir le décourager, mais si seulement elle avait osé croire en son regard déterminé, elle aurait su qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire ou dire pour l'empêcher de prendre parti pour elle.

« Tout ira bien, du moment que nous continuons à nous accrocher à ce qui est juste, trancha t-il. »

Elle sembla peu convaincue, mais il n'insista pas. Il aurait voulu lui faire comprendre qu'il ne renoncerait jamais à ce combat, à se battre contre des idées révoltantes qu'il jugeait d'un autre temps et certainement pas du leur, mais il se tut. Le visage de Lily était si pâle et si triste qu'il sentait une boule lui bloquer la gorge. Il détestait ça, savoir qu'Avery et Mulciber l'avaient atteinte malgré tout. C'était douloureux.

Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, être née de parents moldus dans une période comme celle-ci était un véritable fardeau pour elle. Ça n'aurait pas dû l'être, mais ça l'était et il le voyait chaque jour. Elle passait la tête haute devant les regards condescendants de certains élèves, elle souriait quand elle entendait des remarques désobligeantes, elle était capable, la plupart du temps, de surmonter toutes ces critiques, tous ces murmures, toute cette injustice qui la collait comme une seconde peau et dont elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser, mais cette fois-ci, c'était comme si tout était devenu trop intense, trop violent pour qu'elle continue à lutter avec force. Elle lâchait.

« Rogue te soutient, au fond, déclara subitement James sans savoir pourquoi il débitait des mots aussi stupides.  
\- James... Franchement... ? Tu vas vraiment essayer de me faire croire qu'il n'est pas le crétin que nous avons tous les deux vu dans ce couloir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu es tombé amoureux de lui ? »

La dernière remarque avait été lancée avec un rire ironique, James y répondit par une grimace et secoua vigoureusement la tête pour toute réponse. Il savait juste qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. Rogue avait des sentiments pour Lily, c'était ce qui le rendait si menaçant à ses yeux, mais il était aussi incapable de les assumer. Il l'aurait jugé pour cette raison s'il n'avait pas réalisé que c'était probablement le seul point commun qu'ils avaient tous les deux.

« Rogue ne soutient personne. Il se tire à la moindre difficulté, c'est tout ce qu'il est capable de faire. Et puis je m'en fiche, de toutes façons. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais toujours des sentiments pour lui, lâcha t-elle alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la porte de leur salle Commune. »

James s'arrêta net, serra les dents, fronça les sourcils, et resta figé sur place pendant que Lily continuait sa route. Quand elle réalisa qu'il ne marchait plus à côté d'elle, elle se retourna.

« Quoi ? Tu as entendu quelque chose ?  
\- « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais toujours des sentiments pour lui », cita t-il simplement. Tu ne m'as jamais dit ça. »

Il avait essayé de se contrôler mais l'on pouvait quand même entendre du reproche dans sa voix, et Lily ne le manqua pas. Embarrassée, elle haussa les épaules et marmonna que ça n'avait aucune importance, mais James n'en était pas du même avis. Il avait beau avoir toujours soupçonné quelque chose, en avoir la confirmation était une autre histoire.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?  
\- Parce que ça ne te regardait pas, lui répondit-elle un peu froidement.  
\- Je pensais que vous étiez seulement amis.  
\- Nous étions seulement amis. Il n'y a rien eu de plus.  
\- Mais tu avais des sentiments pour lui, pointa t-il amèrement.  
\- Bien sûr que j'avais des sentiments pour lui ! C'était mon voisin, je le connaissais depuis toujours, c'est lui qui m'a appris la magie, c'est lui qui m'a rassurée à propos de Poudlard quand j'ai reçu ma première lettre, c'est avec lui que j'ai pénétré dans le château pour la première fois. J'avais douze ans, je le voyais comme un héros ! Répliqua t-elle, un peu désarmée.  
\- Un héros ? Répéta t-il en arquant un sourcil.  
\- Oh James, s'il te plaît, je ne te demande pas de me comprendre, mais essaies au moins d'être intelligent à propos de tout cela ! Le sermonna t-elle vaguement irritée avant de donner le mot de passe à la grosse dame. »

Il ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'un rire froid et agacé en la suivant à l'intérieur de la Salle Commune. Il sentait que tout allait encore dégénérer, qu'il allait probablement dire ou faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait aussitôt, comme d'habitude, mais il ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas la laisser monter dans son dortoir sans avoir eu une explication détaillée de tous les sentiments qu'elle ressentait, ou avait ressenti pour lui.

« Est-ce que tu l'as embrassé ?  
\- Je t'ai dit que nous étions seulement amis.  
\- Alors tu as juste voulu le faire ?  
\- Je n'ai... J'ai... Pourquoi est-ce que tu me donnes l'impression que je dois te rendre des comptes ? Répondit-elle avec humeur.  
\- Parce que visiblement, le seul autre moyen que j'ai de savoir ce que tu penses c'est d'écouter aux portes ! »

Le visage de Lily se décomposa, et comme prévu, James regretta aussitôt avoir prononcé cette phrase. Il pouvait lire la déception dans ses yeux, et cette fois, elle venait de lui, pas d'Avery ou de Mulciber, ni de Rogue.

« Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire.  
\- C'était exactement ce que tu voulais dire, le corrigea t-elle après avoir difficilement avalé sa salive, blessée. Je t'ai déjà expliqué que je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit dans le Poudlard Express, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse de plus ?  
\- Rien. Je te crois. Je suis juste... Il s'interrompit et passa une main dans ses cheveux. »

Il savait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire, mais il ne savait pas comment le lui dire. Il n'y avait pourtant pas quinze façons de le faire. Il était jaloux, simplement jaloux. Il ne le lui aurait pas avoué s'il n'avait pas eu tant l'impression de l'avoir heurtée, mais il semblait qu'il allait devoir mettre sa fierté de côté au moins pour cette fois là, pour rattraper le mal qu'il avait fait une minute plus tôt. Alors dès qu'elle tourna les talons et entreprit de monter les escaliers de son dortoir, il se lança.

« Je suis jaloux. »

Les trois mots étaient sortis, et il était soulagé qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre qu'eux dans la Salle Commune à cette heure tardive parce qu'il avait probablement l'air d'un idiot, sa main figée dans ses cheveux noirs, à la regarder en grimaçant comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir une gifle ou à devoir encaisser des mots qui le blesseraient sans retour possible.

« Jaloux ? Répéta t-elle l'air éberlué avant de descendre de la marche sur laquelle elle venait juste de monter. »

Elle l'observait comme s'il était devenu fou, et il ne savait plus quoi dire, il ne savait plus où se mettre. Après tout, c'était le moment ou jamais. Il aurait pu lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, mais il était encore trop troublé par ce qu'elle lui avait révélé quelques minutes plus tôt.

« James, je ne suis même plus amie avec lui, continua t-elle.  
\- Je sais, mais...  
\- J'étais stupide. Je croyais qu'on passerait toutes les épreuves ensemble, je croyais qu'il me soutiendrait toujours, alors je m'étais imaginée une vie avec lui, mais maintenant que j'ai grandi, je réalise à quel point j'ai été naïve. Ça ne se passe pas comme ça. La vie ne se déroule jamais comme on l'avait imaginée. On a changé tous les deux, lui et moi, et peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça. Peut-être que sans ça, je n'aurais jamais appris à te connaître. J'aurais perdu tellement... Souffla t-elle. »

Il soupira de soulagement et sa main quitta ses cheveux pour attraper Lily et la serrer dans ses bras. Ça faisait sacrément longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas étreinte comme ça. Ils furent interrompus par Roméo, descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre pour venir se frotter aux jambes de la jeune femme qui le brandit devant elle et déposa une multitude de baisers sur sa tête.

« Voilà le plus mignon ! S'exclama t-elle en se dirigeant vers le canapé, matou en main. »

James laissa s'échapper un rire moqueur quand elle continua à parler à Roméo comme s'il était un enfant, en le caressant doucement pendant qu'il s'installait sur ses cuisses en ronronnant. Ce chat n'avait absolument aucune idée de la chance qu'il avait.

« J'imagine que je vais encore dormir tout seul ce soir, commenta t-il l'air faussement maussade.  
\- Ohhh. Le pauvre petit Potter se sent abandonné par son gros chat d'amour. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Roméo ? Et si on lui faisait une petite place sur le canapé avant qu'il ne se mette à pleurnicher ? »

Le chat se lécha la patte pour toute réponse pendant que Lily tapotait la place libre à côté d'elle. James ne se fit pas prier, il sauta par dessus le canapé et atterrit à côté d'eux, devant le feu crépitant.

« Ce que j'avais avec Rogue, ce n'était pas sain, reprit-elle après être restée silencieuse un long moment.  
\- C'est bon, je crois que je n'ai plus envie d'en parler, admit James en balayant sa remarque d'un geste de la main.  
\- Non, je veux dire... Je ne me sentais pas bien. Je ne me sentais pas moi même, alors... S'il y en a un de vous deux qui doit être jaloux de l'autre, ce n'est pas toi. »

James balaya son visage du regard, plissa les yeux sans pouvoir retenir un sourire malin, et il posa sa main sur sa joue. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui prenait. Il avait rarement eu autant d'audace avec Lily. Les étreintes étaient une chose mais son pouce qui caressait sa joue en était une autre. Rogue avait disparu. Il l'avait évincé. Elle aussi. Ses deux yeux verts étaient fixés aux siens et il jurait qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il l'embrasse, et Merlin, il en avait tellement envie qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait en crever, mais c'était tellement plus bon de faire durer ce moment, cette victoire, de garder encore un peu plus cette certitude d'être celui qu'elle avait choisi, celle qu'il n'avait jamais eue avant aujourd'hui.

« Je regrette ce que j'ai dit dans le train parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus sain que ça, ajouta t-elle dans un souffle.  
\- Quoi, ça ? La cita t-il en espérant réussir à lui faire prononcer les mots qu'il n'arrivait lui même pas à dire.  
\- Toi et moi. Ca, c'est bien, répondit-elle simplement, ses deux grands yeux candides lui envoyant tout un tas de signaux contradictoires. »

Il commençait juste à sentir encore ces tressautements familiers, comme si tous ses organes se mettaient à bondir de joie à l'intérieur de son corps en faisant éclater les feux d'artifice qu'étaient devenues ses veines quand Sirius déboula dans la Salle Commune sans prévenir.

« Hé, Cornedrue, tu sais où est la carte de... Commença t-il avant de se stopper net devant le canapé et de les regarder tour à tour. »

James avait subitement retiré sa main de la joue de Lily et l'avait plongée dans ses cheveux noirs pendant que la jeune femme caressait Roméo l'air de rien, les joues légèrement roses.

« Wow... Est-ce que j'ai... Est-ce que tu t'apprêtais à me briser le cœur ?! S'exclama t-il.  
\- Te briser le cœur ? Répéta James en riant.  
\- Je savais que ça arriverait un jour, mais je pensais au moins que... Bon sang, Evans, je pensais que toi, tu n'étais pas comme les autres !  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore, Black ? Lui demanda Lily en levant des yeux dépités vers lui.  
\- Tu allais embrasser mon meilleur ami. Ou il allait t'embrasser. Vous alliez vous embrasser. Je suis arrivé, et vous alliez vous embrasser.  
\- Pffffff, démentirent les deux intéressés en choeur sans oser se jeter un seul regard.  
\- Oh, c'est votre argumentation ? Un « Pffff » ? Je ne mérite donc que ça, James Potter ? Après sept années de bons et loyaux services, c'est de cette manière que tu me remercie ? »

Le jeune maraudeur se leva du canapé en riant, donna une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête de son meilleur ami avant de s'étirer et de le pousser vers les escaliers.

« Et si on allait chercher cette carte ?  
\- Oh, je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que tu as mieux à faire... Comme par exemple étendre Evans sur le canapé et donner un futur à la dynastie Potter... Répondit Sirius en adressant un sourire narquois à la jeune femme.  
\- Très fin, Black, commenta la jeune femme sans pouvoir toutefois réprimer un sourire amusé. »

James entraîna son meilleur ami avec lui afin d'éviter une nouvelle remarque qui pourrait le mettre dans l'embarras, il pressa doucement l'épaule de Lily en contournant le canapé et lui glissa un discret « bonne nuit » auquel elle répondit par un hochement de tête. Il jurait avoir vu une pointe de regret dans ses yeux, mais cette idée s'évapora de son esprit quand Sirius mima une scène explicite de ce qu'il considérait vraisemblablement comme étant la création de la dynastie Potter et qu'il dut le chasser jusque dans leur dortoir pour éviter que la jeune femme ne soit le témoin visuel et auditif de ce spectacle.

« Oh oui, James, c'est tellement bien, toi et moi ! S'écria t-il en imitant la voix de Lily.  
\- Ferme là espèce de troll ! Lui ordonna James en riant.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- JAMES ET LILY ALLAIENT SE BECOTER DANS LA SALLE COMMUNE ! JAMES ET LILY SONT AMOUREUX ! Hurla Sirius à tue tête avant de sauter sur son lit en brandissant sa baguette de laquelle émergèrent une pluie de confettis roses.  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu les as interrompus ? S'enquit Rémus. »

La grimace de James fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint, mais elle était bien assez équivoque pour le lycanthrope qui lui tapota l'épaule en guise de soutient. Pour la première fois, ni lui, ni Lily n'avaient démenti quoi que ce soit, et c'était un énorme pas en avant. Peut-être qu'il n'était plus le seul à en avoir marre de prétendre jour après jour ne vouloir que son amitié, mais il avait encore du mal à savoir où ils allaient. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que si Sirius n'était pas apparu, il l'aurait peut-être embrassée, et elle l'aurait peut-être embrassé en retour. Il allait falloir qu'il tue son meilleur ami, il lui avait gâché la chance de sa vie, il n'avait plus d'autre option maintenant.


	15. Chapter 15

James avait fait des tas de projets pour sa soirée. Il était censé réviser ses Sortilèges après l'entraînement de Quidditch, puis accompagner Lily pour la ronde du soir, et enfin essayer de concocter une ou deux nouvelles potions avec les garçons dans leur dortoir, mais il avait seulement réussi à prendre une longue douche et à s'échouer lamentablement sur le canapé de la salle commune.

L'entraînement avait été intense et il s'était donné à fond, comme d'habitude, mais jamais il n'avait eu autant l'impression que tout son corps lui hurlait d'arrêter de se comporter comme un capitaine tyrannique et de lui laisser à lui, et à tous les autres de l'équipe, un peu de répit. Il lui avait obéi tardivement, et la seule chose dont il se souvenait après cela, c'était de s'être assis sur le canapé et d'avoir fermé les yeux une petite seconde.

Une petite seconde qui s'était transformée en trois longues heures qui auraient pu se prolonger encore et encore si un violent crépitement ne lui était pas parvenu aux oreilles. Il s'était frotté les yeux avant de les ouvrir doucement et de trouver Lily devant lui, sa baguette dans la main.

Elle l'avait brandie en direction de la cheminée et l'observait curieusement. C'était étrange de la voir avec sa baguette. C'était un objet personnel, chez les sorciers, quelque chose qu'on ne prêtait pas, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. Ce n'était pas un hasard si l'on disait que la baguette choisissait son sorcier. Il y avait quelque chose de profond et intime dans le lien qui les unissait.

« Oh, excuses-moi, elle était tombée par terre, je l'ai ramassée, et... J'ai... Je... »

Lily venait de se rendre compte que James s'était réveillé, elle s'était empourprée, avait bégayé, et s'était empressée de lui tendre sa baguette. Le regard du maraudeur jongla un instant entre le morceau de bois et la jeune femme, et il secoua la tête.

« C'est bon, Lily, continues de t'amuser.  
\- Non, vraiment, reprends la. Je voulais juste ranimer un peu le feu et j'ai failli carboniser la salle commune, expliqua t-elle avec un rire gêné.  
\- C'est la précision. Les baguettes sont toujours efficaces, mais pas forcément précises. Celle là l'est, commenta t-il en souriant.  
\- J'aurais plus dit indomptable, corrigea t-elle. Mais j'aurais dû m'y attendre.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Evans ? »

Il posait la question, mais il connaissait très bien la réponse. Une lueur d'amusement se refléta dans ses yeux et dans ceux qui le détaillaient attentivement, et Lily reprit la parole.

« Rien du tout, Potter, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin en lui lâchant la baguette sur les genoux.  
\- Je me suis toujours demandé ce que cela faisait d'essayer la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre... »

Elle resta un instant de marbre en face de lui, toujours debout, puis, dans un geste hésitant, elle retira la sienne de sa poche et la lui proposa.

« On sera quit, comme ça, expliqua t-elle devant l'air perplexe de James. »

Il y eut un court flottement pendant lequel elle lui jeta un regard encourageant, puis il sentit le bois de saule glisser entre ses doigts, doux et extraordinairement léger. La baguette de Lily était plus petite que la sienne, mais il ressentit une telle puissance quand tous ses doigts se serrèrent autour d'elle qu'il faillit la lâcher.

« Wow... Fut la seule syllabe qu'il parvint à prononcer. »

Il avait les yeux scotché sur la baguette, et Lily avait les yeux scotchés sur lui. Ils s'attendaient tous les deux à ce qu'il se passe un truc, comme quand on essaie sa baguette chez Ollivander et que les dix premières semblent essayer désespérément de nous tuer, mais ce ne fut pas le cas ici parce que le véritable cataclysme se passa à l'intérieur de James.

Il eut ce sentiment soudain, envoûtant et captivant, que l'univers tout entier de Lily venait de lui être greffé au corps, et l'idée même de lâcher sa baguette lui paraissait impensable maintenant qu'il avait partagé avec elle quelque chose de si intime. Il savait qu'elle avait ressenti la même chose car elle semblait attendre avec appréhension une nouvelle réaction de sa part, alors pour simple réponse, il pointa la baguette sur la cheminée, et une immense flamme en émergea dans un brouahaha impressionnant, les faisant tous les deux sursauter.

« Oh Merlin, souffla t-il, ses yeux ahuris passant de la baguette de Lily à la cheminée. »

Ils restèrent tous les deux muets comme des idiots devant le feu crépitant plus fort que jamais avant que Lily ne soit prise d'un rire un peu nerveux, un peu fou, et que James la suive. C'était grisant. Il avait l'impression que jamais personne ne pourrait l'égaler comme ça, avec elle, avec sa baguette, que jamais personne n'arriverait à leur hauteur à tous les deux. Il avait toujours été un peu fier, mais ce qu'il partageait avec elle avait tout changé. Il se fichait de lui même, à présent, il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien accomplir s'il n'avait pas Lily à ses côtés. Il fallait qu'ils soient ensemble, il n'y avait rien de plus évident à présent.

« C'est la baguette d'Evans que tu tiens là, Cornedrue ? Les interrompit Peter suivit de près par Sirius et Rémus. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme se braquèrent sur le petit groupe qui descendait les escaliers, et James suivit son regard mais ne répondit pas à son ami. Il se contenta de rendre à contrecœur sa baguette à Lily.

« C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Vous allez échanger vos sous-vêtements ? Plaisanta Sirius en se laissant tomber à côté de James.  
\- Qui te dis que j'en porte ? Répliqua Lily, le regard pétillant de défi. »

Le maraudeur qui avait entreprit d'attraper la Gazette du sorcier sur la table basse et qui ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à ce genre de réponse de la part de la préfète en chef de Gryffondor s'arrêta net dans son geste et l'observa avec de grands yeux ronds. Les trois autres, eux, arboraient un sourire amusé.

« Eh bien, Lily, clouer le bec à Sirius, c'est une grande victoire ! Lança Rémus Lupin avec malice.  
\- Clouer le bec à James et Sirius à la fois n'est pas une grande victoire, c'est une prouesse corrigea Peter en pointant l'index vers ses deux camarades, aussi muets et inexpressifs l'un que l'autre. »

Lily pouffa, attrapa le livre de Sortilèges de James qui traînait sur la table, et leur administra chacun un coup sur la tête, les faisant grommeler.

« Tu n'étais pas censé réviser ? Demanda t-elle à James.  
\- Quelle rabat joie ! S'exclama Sirius en s'enfonçant dans le canapé, les bras croisés derrière la tête.  
\- Je révisais, avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Le sortilège de combustion, répondit-il avec un sourire malin.  
\- Oh, bien sûr, ironisa t-elle. Bonne chance pour le devoir de demain alors. »

Elle lâcha le bouquin qui retomba sur la table en faisant voler un nuage de poussière autour d'eux, et elle entreprit de monter dans son dortoir. James hésita à la retenir, mais il songea finalement que si les garçons étaient descendus pour le chercher, c'était probablement parce qu'ils voulaient trafiquer quelque chose.

« Tu ne restes pas, Lily ? L'interrogea pourtant Rémus pendant que Sirius poussait un long soupir.  
\- Pour vous entendre déblatérer sur les seins d'Amy Lloyd ? Plutôt mourir.  
\- Allez, ne pars pas. On a déjà fait le tour du sujet, en plus.  
\- Oh, on a pas fait le tour, Lunard. Comment veux-tu en faire le tour ? Plaisanta Sirius, octroyant un rire spontané à Peter et un autre un peu moins assumé à James.  
\- Je crois que c'est exactement le genre de chose que je voulais éviter d'entendre, expliqua t-elle en grimaçant.  
\- On rigole Evans, allez, viens donc t'asseoir à côté de tonton Sirius. »

Il s'était habilement écarté de James et tapotait la place vide entre eux, ses yeux pétillaient de malice, il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait, et James aussi. Il lui en était d'ailleurs particulièrement reconnaissant.

« Tonton Sirius ? Répéta t-elle, perplexe.  
\- Dépêches toi. J'ai besoin de te poser quelques questions à propos de McKinnon.  
\- Ah, j'aurais dû m'en douter, soupira t-elle avant de s'échouer à côté de lui. Tu sais que je ne dirais rien que je ne sois pas autorisée à révéler, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Hmmm... Accio hydromel ! »

A peine trois secondes plus tard, Sirius brandissait une bouteille d'alcool devant le visage envieux de Lily qui s'était tout de même retournée de part et d'autre pour vérifier que plus aucun élève ne pouvait être témoin de l'échange qui allait avoir lieu entre eux.

« Patmol, range ta bouteille, lui ordonna James. Tu ne vas pas la faire boire juste pour une question à laquelle tu connais déjà la réponse.  
\- Tu prendras les décisions à sa place quand vous serez mariés, Cornedrue, rétorqua Sirius.  
\- Il est hors de question qu'il prenne une seule décision à ma place quand nous serons mariés ! Corrigea Lily. »

Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle d'un seul et même mouvement. James se mit à sourire, c'était plus fort que lui. Tout était plus fort que lui. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de joie et d'allégresse, et il réalisait à peine qu'il avait suffit d'une seule phrase. Une seule phrase, et Lily l'avait retourné comme un pancake.

Maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte des mots qui avaient franchi le seuil de ses lèvres, elle était écarlate et elle bégayait, elle essayait désespérément de se justifier auprès de lui, mais il ne l'écoutait pas parce qu'elle était trop belle et qu'il n'aurait, pour rien au monde, effacé de son esprit cette phrase qu'elle avait prononcée.

« Ah ! Et moi qui pensais que James était le seul à se projeter, reprit Sirius.  
\- Je ne... Ce n'était pas du tout ce que je voulais dire !  
\- Oui, bien sûr, bien sûr.  
\- N'essaie pas de te justifier Lily, c'est foutu, lui expliqua Rémus l'air sincèrement désolé pour elle.  
\- James, tu sais, toi, que je ne voulais VRAIMENT pas dire ça, ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers lui. »

Elle aurait pu prononcer toutes les vacheries du monde que son sourire n'aurait pas fané. James était au moins sûr que ce soir là, il allait dormir comme un bébé, mais il fit tout de même mine d'être offusqué juste pour voir jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller.

« Ouch.  
\- Non ! Non, Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que tout ce qui sort de ma bouche est mal interprété ? S'empressa t-elle d'ajouter. Je... Je ne dis pas que je ne veux pas me marier avec toi un jour dans le futur, je... Je...  
\- Tu t'enfonces, commenta Sirius en observant ses ongles d'un air faussement distrait.  
\- Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû rester, souffla t-elle en se frottant le visage, l'air las. J'abandonne.  
\- Du coup, est-ce qu'on pose une date maintenant ou est-ce que tu veux d'abord être certaine que je saurais t'honorer comme il le faut ? Osa James avec un sourire narquois. »

Il voulait aussi tenter de désamorcer la bombe qui menaçait de lui péter une visage. Lily était trop mal à l'aise pour qu'il accepte de la laisser dans cet état, elle risquait de dire n'importe quoi, il risquait de lui répondre n'importe quoi, et si rien ne pouvait plus le toucher, il n'en était pas de même pour elle, alors il préférait jouer la sécurité, et la sécurité, c'était l'humour.

« Crétin, murmura t-elle avant de lui donner une petite tape sur l'épaule et de rire avec lui. »

Les autres se jetèrent un coup d'oeil entendu. Ils savaient qu'un jour ou l'autre, le brouillard se dissiperait autour de cette vaste plaisanterie, ne laissant plus qu'une immense réalité devant James et Lily qui n'auraient plus d'autre choix que d'y faire face.

Ils fuyaient parce qu'ils le pouvaient encore, parce qu'un mince fil les tirait chacun de leur côté, les empêchant de s'échouer l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, mais ce fil n'était pas éternel. La peur n'était pas éternelle. Un jour, ils n'auraient plus aucune retenue, et ils savaient tous que ce jour se rapprochait dangereusement.

Ils enverraient tout balader à ce moment là. Il n'y aurait plus aucune histoire de sang qui compterait plus que leur histoire d'amour. James savait ce qu'il se passerait quand les autres les verraient ensemble. Il savait qu'une partie des élèves de Poudlard ne cautionnerait pas leur relation, et il savait qu'il se ficherait de leur avis. Il savait aussi que la nouvelle circulerait vite hors du château. Le fils de l'un des sorciers les plus haut placé du Ministère avec une fille de moldue ? Certains journaux n'auraient que cela à se mettre sous la dent, et Lily et lui deviendraient bientôt deux cibles de choix pour Voldemort.

On mettrait leur tête à prix en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, et il s'en voudrait d'avoir entraîné Lily dans une telle situation. Il s'en voudrait qu'elle risque sa vie pour être avec lui, et elle lui en voudrait probablement de penser cela, mais ils seraient ensemble, alors peut-être que ce serait supportable. Peut-être qu'il pourrait vivre comme ça, toujours au bord du précipice, mais avec elle, main dans la main, décidé à ne pas se laisser pousser dans le vide, mais prêt à s'y jeter pour elle, juste pour elle.

James n'écouta plus vraiment la conversation de ses amis et de Lily ce soir là. Il garda les yeux rivés sur le feu et profita simplement des éclats de rire qui l'entouraient car il sentait qu'un jour, il aurait besoin de s'en souvenir, qu'un jour, tout serait plus compliqué et qu'il n'entendrait plus cette joie éclater comme elle éclatait à ce moment là, et ce jour se rapprochait. La fin de l'année se rapprochait.

Quitter Poudlard allait être une épreuve. Les ASPICs n'étaient rien à côté. Les examens ne l'inquiétaient pas. C'était partir, qui l'angoissait. Quitter cet endroit qui l'avait vu grandir, quitter ces gens avec qui il s'était construit, ne plus être à l'abri, s'inquiéter pour sa vie quand tout ce qui l'inquiétait depuis sa première année était de voir gryffondor perdre un match de quidditch ou d'être condamné à une retenue interminable avec le professeur Binns. Avoir une vie d'adulte, simplement. Etre responsable, simplement. Il ne connaissait guère le terme, il avait commencé à l'apprendre en étant préfet en chef aux côtés de Lily cette année. Le vieux professeur Dumbledore avait été bien rusé sur ce coup là.

« Tu as l'air exténué. »

Il réalisa que Lily s'adressait à lui seulement lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Il hocha doucement la tête pour toute réponse et se leva du canapé.

« Je vais me coucher, annonça t-il à ses amis après avoir contourné le canapé. Ne faites pas boire Lily, elle ne tient pas l'alcool. »

La jeune femme ronchonna un peu et leva les yeux au ciel, puis elle se leva à son tour et quand il comprit qu'elle le suivait, il s'arrêta. Ils étaient juste devant l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons, et James pouvait voir Sirius mimer un baiser enflammé par dessus l'épaule de Lily.

« J'ai croisé le professeur McGonagall pendant ma ronde, elle voulait nous voir, expliqua t-elle alors.  
\- Ce soir ? S'étonna James.  
\- Non, non, ça attendra demain. Je pense que c'est par rapport à Noël. Elle doit vouloir savoir si nous restons pour les vacances et si nous comptons organiser quelque chose avec le reste de la maison ou les autres préfets, une sorte de fête, ou je ne sais quoi.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? La questionna t-il en s'appuyant à la rambarde de l'escalier.  
\- Je n'en sais rien. Je comptais sur toi pour m'aiguiller, répondit-elle un poil perdue. »

James ne passait plus beaucoup de vacances à Poudlard depuis qu'il savait que ses parents étaient malades. Il voulait profiter du temps qu'il lui restait avec eux le plus possible, et il devait bien admettre qu'il se fichait un peu de l'événement qu'ils auraient pu mettre en place pour Noël. Le seul problème, c'était qu'il suspectait Lily de ne pas s'en ficher autant que lui.

« Sirius et moi, on va sûrement rentrer. Papa et maman seront déçus si...  
\- Je comprends, le coupa Lily avec un sourire doux.  
\- Tu n'as qu'à venir à la maison, comme la dernière fois, lui proposa t-il en haussant les épaules.  
\- Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Emmeline reste aussi de toutes façons, je ne serai pas toute seule.  
\- Tu ne me dis pas ça juste parce que tu estimes que c'est la chose la plus polie à dire, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'il y a de la place au manoir et mes parents seront ravis de te revoir.  
\- James, j'en ai parlé avec Emmie cet après-midi, on reste ensemble, le rassura t-elle une nouvelle fois.  
\- Bon, comme tu veux, trancha t-il. A demain. »

Elle acquiesça en souriant, et il se hâta de monter les marches pour rejoindre son dortoir. Il avait oublié son livre de Sortilèges en bas mais l'idée de descendre puis de remonter une nouvelle fois l'escalier le fit grimacer. Ses courbatures eurent raison de lui, il s'affala sur son lit et entreprit de se rabattre sur son cours de potion.

Il avait emprunté quelques notes à Lily, son écriture était bien plus lisible que la sienne et aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, cela rendait le cours de potion bien plus attrayant. Il effleura le tracé de la plume de ses doigts, se qualifia mentalement de psychopathe, puis soupira bruyamment avant de laisser son crâne retomber contre la tête de lit.

Il avait laissé la porte du dortoir ouverte, pas tant pour écouter la conversation que Lily pouvait bien avoir avec ses amis que pour entendre sa voix. Si Sirius l'apprenait, il rirait à gorge déployée et le traiterait probablement de fétichiste. Il n'aurait peut-être pas totalement tort, mais James essayait de se persuader qu'il n'était pas complètement tordu, alors il chassa bien vite cette pensée de son esprit.

Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur son cours de potion malgré la charmante écriture qui s'étalait devant ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à la sensation qu'il avait eue quand il avait pris la baguette de Lily entre ses doigts, et celle qu'il avait eue quand il l'avait vue avec la sienne. C'était bizarre. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, personne d'autre que lui ne l'avait jamais touchée. Même pas ses parents, et maintenant, il était soulagé qu'ils ne l'aient pas fait car cela l'aurait mis extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Il avait d'ailleurs du mal à croire que Lily lui ait volontairement proposé sa baguette. Peut-être qu'elle se sentait coupable de ne pas lui avoir demandé son avis avant d'utiliser la sienne, mais c'était quand même fou. Cela signifiait quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, mais en admettant que Lily se soit avouée à elle même qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre eux, il doutait qu'elle ait mis de côté toute cette affaire de rang social qui leur rendait la vie dure.

Il ne cessait de penser à leur altercation avec Mulciber et Avery, et il savait qu'elle y pensait aussi. Elle était un peu plus distante, ces derniers temps. C'était subtil, personne ne s'en était rendu compte à part lui, mais il avait cet horrible pressentiment à chaque fois qu'il la voyait entrer dans une pièce où il était déjà... Quelque chose s'éteignait dans son regard. Les deux serpentards l'avaient touchée de plein fouet. Ils avaient réussi à viser la cible en son cœur.

Lily doutait. Elle doutait de son amitié et de tout ce qu'ils partageaient, parce qu'elle avait cette qualité en commun avec Sirius d'être loyale au delà des limites. Or, lors de leur altercation avec les Serpentards, elle avait réalisé à quel point elle mettait James en danger, à quel point elle était une menace pour lui, alors, elle avait pris ses distances. Il était presque sûr que c'était ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête actuellement. Il la connaissait trop bien, maintenant.

Peut-être qu'elle avait raison, peut-être qu'il serait plus en sécurité s'ils gardaient leur distance, mais il aurait voulu avoir le choix, avoir cette discussion avec elle, qu'elle lui laisse une chance de la décourager. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire encore qu'il choisissait sa vie à elle plutôt que la sienne, qu'il se fichait de mourir, même si l'idée en elle-même lui paraissait peu réjouissante. Une vie sans elle l'était encore moins. Il aurait voulu lui dire ça.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était toujours la même chose. La vérité ne sortait pas de sa bouche quand elle était avec lui. Peut-être parce que quelque part dans son subconscient, il avait une morale. Si sa vie à lui était plus en sécurité quand elle n'était pas entremêlée à celle de Lily, la réciproque était aussi valable. Il attirait perpétuellement l'attention sur lui ne serait-ce qu'à cause de son nom, faire entrer Lily dans son monde encore plus qu'elle n'y était déjà serait comme envoyer des signaux à Voldemort, l'incitant à venir pour les tuer tous les deux. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Il laissa ses parchemins de potion tomber de son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Rester éloigné de Lily, risquer la vie de Lily, aucune de ces deux solutions ne lui convenaient, et pourtant, il allait devoir en choisir une et s'y tenir.


	16. Chapter 16

« Encore ce pull ? Tu veux me rendre aveugle, Evans ? L'interrogea t-il avec un léger sourire en s'installant en face d'elle à la table du petit déjeuner. »

Elle se servit un verre de jus de citrouille en lui jetant un regard de défi, celui qui le mettait dans tous ses états. Y-en avait-il d'ailleurs un seul qui ne lui faisait pas cet effet ? Il en doutait. Elle tira un peu sur son vêtement en laine pour lui donner une plus belle vue de la chose, et il fit mine de vomir dans son assiette.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas, commenta t-elle après avoir croqué dans son toast.  
\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'aimes tant, répliqua t-il.  
\- Il y a des hippogriffes dessus ! S'exclama t-elle avec entrain.  
\- Ils sont violets, lui fit-il remarquer en arquant un sourcil, perplexe.  
\- Et alors ? On vit dans un monde magique, un hippogriffe peut être violet.  
\- Oui, et je peux aussi me faire épaissir le nez pour qu'il soit aussi énorme que celui de Rogue, mais je ne le fais pas.  
\- Si seulement tu faisais épaissir ton cerveau... Soupira t-elle. »

Il lui lança un regard décontenancé et lui tendit le pichet de chocolat chaud quand elle le lui demanda d'un simple geste de la main.

« Tu ne m'enlèveras pas de l'idée que la personne qui a tricoté ça est à Azkaban maintenant. »

Elle secoua la tête puis leva les yeux au ciel, et fit une place à Emmeline à côté d'elle lorsque son amie posa sa main sur son épaule. James échangea un regard entendu avec l'amie de Lily et il avala son petit déjeuner en vitesse.

Il avait croisé Emmeline la veille à la volière, ils avaient un peu discuté et elle lui avait confié qu'elle retournait passer les vacances chez ses parents, ce qui avait étonné James car ce n'était absolument pas ce que Lily lui avait dit, puis elle lui avait demandé s'il était impatient d'organiser les réjouissances des fêtes de Noël avec Lily ici, au château.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux rapidement rendus compte qu'elle leur avait menti à l'un et à l'autre, et probablement aussi à Marlène, à Mary, et à Alice. Ils en étaient venus à la conclusion qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour elle parce qu'elle était la seule à ne pas vouloir rentrer chez elle, et ils étaient tombés d'accord pour que James aborde le sujet avec elle, mais il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le faire.

Il avait dû faire sa ronde tout seul la veille car le professeur McGonagall avait demandé à Lily de faire du soutient scolaire auprès d'un petit groupe de deuxième année, ce qu'elle avait accepté sans surprise, et il ne l'avait pas croisée avant d'aller se coucher.

« On va au cours de Sortilèges ensemble ? Lui proposa t-il quand elle se pencha pour attraper son sac.  
\- Les garçons arrivent, répondit-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Tu ne les attends pas ?  
\- Ils nous rejoindront là bas. »

Elle acquiesça, balança son sac sur son épaule, et attendit un peu à l'écart que James prévienne ses amis avant de se remettre à marcher à ses côtés vers la salle de Sortilèges.

« Je voulais te parler... Commença t-il avec hésitation.  
\- Hmmm ?  
\- A propos de Noël... J'ai discuté avec Emmeline et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne restait pas.  
\- Oh, j'ai dit Emmeline ? Je voulais dire Alice, expliqua Lily en lui adressant un sourire confiant qui fit grimacer James.  
\- Lily... Elles rentrent toutes chez leurs parents. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as menti ? »

La jeune femme baissa la tête, accéléra le pas, et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Elle était mal à l'aise. C'était tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire, il ne voulait pas l'énerver, il ne voulait pas la blesser, il voulait juste comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu lui parler à lui. A lui. Il voulait être celui à qui elle pouvait tout dire, mais il ne l'était pas.

« Je suis désolée. Est-ce que tu es énervé ? L'interrogea t-elle finalement d'une petite voix en tournant dans un couloir adjacent.  
\- Non, pas du tout. Je suis juste surpris. Je m'étais dit... Je n'en sais rien. Je m'étais dit qu'on jouerait franc-jeu maintenant, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant. »

Il ne pouvait pas cacher sa déception. Ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait déçu, c'était lui-même. Si elle ne lui avait pas dit la vérité, c'était probablement parce qu'elle ne le pensait pas digne de la recevoir, ou parce qu'il ne lui avait pas encore donné envie d'avoir totalement confiance en lui.

Elle remarqua probablement son désarroi parce qu'elle s'arrêta, jeta un regard hésitant vers la porte de la salle de Sortilèges qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, puis elle attrapa James par le poignet et l'entraîna dans une direction contraire. Elle ne se stoppa que lorsqu'ils furent dans le parc. James avait à peine eu le temps de profiter de la sensation de ses doigts autour de son bras lorsqu'elle le lâcha.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'être celle que l'on plaint, James. J'en ai ma claque d'être cette fille là. Mes parents sont morts, c'est une véritable tragédie et je pense à eux tous les jours, mais c'est comme ça. C'est comme ça et je dois apprendre à vivre avec ça. Je ne peux pas rentrer à la maison pendant les vacances, je ne fêterai pas Noël avec eux, mais je ne veux la charité de personne, lui expliqua t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
\- De la charité ? Répéta t-il, un peu troublé. Je ne t'ai pas invité par charité, Lily. Je t'ai invité parce que je veux que tu sois là.  
\- Noël est une fête que l'on passe en famille et...  
\- On a grandi ensemble dans ce château ! Gryffondor est une famille ! La coupa t-il.  
\- Mais...  
\- Je sais que tu as l'habitude d'avoir le dernier mot, mais mes parents me tueraient si je te laissais l'avoir là dessus, et je m'en voudrais à mort de ne pas avoir tout tenté pour te faire changer d'avis. Tu ne vas pas rester à Poudlard pendant les fêtes. Je te le jure. Si je dois t'attacher à ma valise et te traîner dans le Poudlard Express pour que tu viennes, je le ferai. »

Ils se fixèrent un long moment sans rien dire, puis elle soupira et baissa les yeux.

« Tu le feras, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça avec véhémence. Bien sûr qu'il en était capable. Bien sûr qu'il le ferait. Il était hors de question qu'elle passe les fêtes seule.

« En plus, je ne suis pas capable d'attendre une semaine pour savoir ce que tu m'as acheté comme cadeau de noël. Et si tu ne comptais pas m'en faire, maintenant, tu n'as plus le choix, pointa t-il avec un léger sourire. »

Lily l'observa en arquant un sourcil, puis elle éclata de rire et lui donna une petite tape en le traitant d'idiot, ce qui lui remonta considérablement le moral. Il adorait quand il réussissait à lui faire oublier à quel point la vie était triste, parce que c'était généralement à ce moment là qu'il se rappelait aussi à quel point elle était belle. Quand Lily souriait. Quand elle souriait et qu'il n'y avait plus que cela qui importait.

« On devrait sécher les Sortilèges, proposa t-il.  
\- James... Commença t-elle.  
\- Je sais... C'est l'année des ASPICs, etc... Etc...  
\- Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée, termina t-elle finalement avec un sourire radieux. »

Il n'en crut pas ses oreilles, mais il fut obligé de considérer qu'elle avait bien prononcé ces mots lorsqu'elle trottina jusqu'aux abords du lac, qu'elle jeta un sort sur l'herbe pour la débarrasser de la rosée du matin et qu'elle s'y assis en tapotant la place vide à ses côtés.

« Merlin, souffla t-il en la fixant d'un air éberlué et en secouant rapidement la tête pour essayer de retrouver ses esprits. »

Si on lui avait dit en première année qu'il sécherait les cours avec Lily Evans, il ne l'aurait pas cru une seule seconde. Lily était une bonne élève, discrète et appliquée. Ceux qui la connaissaient mal pouvaient la qualifier de raisonnable, mais James savait que sa personnalité ne pouvait pas être résumée à cela. Il y avait tellement plus, et il regrettait parfois que beaucoup d'autres camarades de leur âge passent à côté de ses qualités presque cachées derrière son apparente sagesse.

Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, assise, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, les mains nouées autour, elle balayait le parc des yeux comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Le regard de Lily avait toujours un peu déstabilisé James. Il avait le don de vous faire sentir unique et spécial. Elle regardait tout avec des yeux d'enfants, des yeux émerveillés.

James pensait que c'était parce qu'elle avait toujours vécu dans un monde moldu. Ils étaient bien différents sur ce point là. Ce qui lui paraissait banal à lui, paraissait grandiose à Lily, et il adorait ça. Il adorait la voir s'enthousiasmer de quelque chose de parfaitement anodin pour tout autre sorcier, et plus que tout, il adorait la voir pratiquer la magie.

Comme si elle l'avait entendu penser, elle agita sa baguette devant elle et fit apparaître un arc-en-ciel au dessus du lac, puis une multitude de petits oiseaux qui tourbillonnèrent autour d'eux, la faisant sourire, et enfin, elle s'amusa à lancer un sortilège d'amplification sur un papillon qui prit la taille de la plus grosse des citrouilles qui se trouvait dans le potager à quelques mètres d'eux.

« James... Commença t-elle finalement d'une voix douce en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui.  
\- Hmmm ?  
\- On a jamais vraiment reparlé de... Rémus. »

Le jeune homme avait replié ses bras sous sa tête et fermé les yeux dès qu'il s'était retrouvé allongé à côté d'elle, profondément apaisé par sa présence, mais la soudaine mention de son meilleur ami lycanthrope le désarçonna légèrement.

« Je sais que j'ai dit que nous n'étions pas obligés d'avoir une discussion là dessus, mais... Enfin, arrête moi tout de suite si tu ne veux pas aborder le sujet, j'ai juste... Il y a juste quelques trucs que je ne comprends pas, reprit-elle avec une certaine prudence, bien consciente qu'elle marchait sur des charbons ardents. »

Elle s'était à présent complètement retournée et s'était assise en tailleur pour pouvoir mieux le regarder, et il s'était redressé sur un coude mais était déterminé à ne pas croiser ses yeux verts. Il arrachait nerveusement l'herbe à côté de lui en se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir gérer cette conversation.

Il mourrait d'envie de tout lui dire parce que c'était elle et qu'il voulait tout partager avec elle, mais c'était beaucoup plus compliqué que cela. Ce n'était pas sa vie, c'était celle de tous ses amis. Il savait que ses confidences seraient bien gardées par Lily, il savait aussi que Rémus estimait la jeune femme plus que personne, mais il y avait aussi Sirius et Peter, et il n'avait pas eu envie d'aborder ce sujet là avec eux. Il ne leur avait pas révélé que Lily était au courant de la lycanthropie de Rémus. Il avait trop redouté la réaction de Sirius. Peter était compréhensif, mais Sirius... Sirius était trop méfiant.

Il était presque sûr qu'il flipperait à mort et qu'il s'énerverait, et il pouvait le comprendre. Tout cela, c'était leur secret. Le secret des maraudeurs. Un secret qu'ils s'étaient jurés de garder à vie, et ils s'étaient regardés droit dans les yeux quand ils l'avaient fait. James pouvait encore se souvenir de la force de ce regard, de cette foi qu'ils avaient eu les uns envers les autres à ce moment là, de l'élan qui avait scellé ce lien extrême entre eux, cette fraternité qui les suivrait jusqu'au bout, et il se détestait de ressentir ce désir puissant et presque irrésistible de tirer un trait là dessus parce que Lily était là et le lui demandait sans savoir que ses questions pouvaient avoir d'énormes conséquences sur sa vie.

« Tu peux m'arrêter maintenant si tu veux. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, si la vérité est trop importante pour que tu me la confies, je ne me vexerai pas, ajouta t-elle. »

Il fronça les sourcils, pencha légèrement la tête, embêté, et inspira profondément. La vérité était effectivement trop importante pour être confiée, mais Lily était aussi trop importante pour qu'il la néglige. Comment pouvait-il prétendre vouloir connaître le moindre de ses secrets quand il en gardait un comme celui-ci ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Lâcha t-il finalement en osant finalement lever les yeux sur elle. »

Il regretta presque aussitôt d'avoir mis un pied dans la conversation, mais le sourire de Lily le tranquillisa considérablement. Il devrait se rappeler de courir vers elle la prochaine fois qu'il se prenait un cognard en pleine figure pendant l'entraînement, il était persuadé que ce sourire valait bien une bonne vieille potion anesthésiante.

« Je ne comprends pas comment le professeur Dumbledore peut vous laisser seuls avec Rémus quand il est transformé, souffla t-elle avec prudence. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas plus gentil que lui, je l'adore réellement, mais un loup-garou ne sait pas ce qu'il fait lorsqu'il est sous sa forme animale, et il devient extrêmement dangereux...  
\- Nous prenons des précautions particulières, répondit mécaniquement James.  
\- Les potions tue-loup ne suffisent pas, James. Vous pourriez y laisser votre peau, Rémus s'en voudrait toute sa vie et...  
\- Tu crois que je ne sais pas ça ? La coupa t-il abruptement. »

Elle ferma la bouche sous le coup de la surprise et lui jeta un regard d'excuse qui le toucha en plein cœur. Merlin quel idiot. Elle essayait de rentrer dans son monde avec délicatesse et il lui claquait la porte à la figure comme si elle était une étrangère pour lui. Elle ne l'était pourtant pas. Elle était loin de l'être. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, elle ne pouvait pas savoir, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, et il agissait comme un troll. Il le regretta aussitôt.

« Ecoute je... Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça. Je ne sais même pas si je peux te dire ça, bafouilla t-il.  
\- Je n'aurais pas dû aborder le sujet, c'est de ma faute. »

Elle se retourna vers le lac et les deux yeux noirs de James se plantèrent sur son dos. Un goût d'amertume tapissait sa bouche. C'était désagréable. Désagréable et, à sa plus grande surprise, un peu douloureux. Il était tiraillé. Il y avait Lily d'un côté, et ses amis de l'autre, et il n'avait pas envie de choisir car le choix était impossible, mais il lui semblait à présent nécessaire d'être lui-même avec elle, et il ne pouvait l'être complètement tant qu'elle ne savait pas tout.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin de te le dire. »

Il ne se rendit véritablement compte qu'il avait prononcé cette phrase que lorsque le visage de Lily se tourna de nouveau vers lui. Le vent frais avait fait rougir ses joues et ses cheveux lui envoyaient continuellement des bouffées de parfum en pleine figure. C'était à la fois de la torture et tout ce dont il avait besoin pour continuer.

« Mais j'ai besoin de ton autorisation. Il s'interrompit, la fixa gravement, et poursuivit. Il faut que tu comprennes que le simple fait que tu sois au courant de mon secret te fera enfreindre quelques lois.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ? Déclara t-elle avec un sourire.  
\- Ce n'est pas une blague, Lily, la recadra t-il sérieusement. C'est la justice magique. On ne rigole pas avec les règles.  
\- Vraiment ? Reprit-elle amusée en arquant un sourcil et en le fixant comme si elle pensait qu'il se fichait du monde.  
\- Je sais que je déconne avec les règles du château, mais ça n'a rien à voir. Là, c'est la loi. Je pourrais finir à Azkaban pour ça. Et tu risquerais gros aussi pour retenir de telles informations sans les confier au Ministère.  
\- Tu me fais peur, déclara t-elle, toute trace d'amusement ayant disparu de son visage.  
\- C'est le but.  
\- Ne me dis rien, l'arrêta t-elle soudainement alors qu'il s'asseyait pour être à sa hauteur.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Imagine que je fasse une gaffe. Si c'est aussi lourd de conséquence que tu le dis et que tu es envoyé à Azkaban pour ça, je...  
\- Je te fais confiance, la coupa t-il avec assurance. »

Il la vit déglutir, puis elle le fixa avec appréhension. Elle avait envie de savoir, il le voyait dans ses yeux, ils pétillaient d'impatience, mais elle triturait nerveusement ses doigts comme si elle pensait ne pas être digne d'une telle confession, et cela ne faisait que renforcer tous ses sentiments à son égard.

« Lily, est-ce que j'ai ton autorisation ? »

Elle prit une minute pour réfléchir, une minute interminable au terme de laquelle elle hocha la tête. James retint un soupir de soulagement. Maintenant qu'ils en étaient là, il voyait mal comment il aurait pu reculer. Il entendait son propre cœur taper contre sa poitrine, il redoutait que ce soit un signal d'alarme, une tentative désespérée de son subconscient pour le décourager, mais il ne l'écouta pas.

« Je suis un cerf. »

Lily resta de marbre un instant, puis elle éclata de rire, puis elle se figea une nouvelle fois, laissa échapper encore un rire, et quand elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'humour sur le visage de James, elle le détailla avec minutie, les yeux ronds comme des souafles.

« Je me transforme en cerf, précisa t-il.  
\- Tu te transformes en cerf ? Répéta t-elle sans comprendre.  
\- Je me transforme en cerf, affirma t-il.  
\- Tu te transformes en cerf ? L'interrogea t-elle en se redressant brutalement comme si elle venait de deviner ce qu'il essayait de lui expliquer.  
\- Je me transforme en cerf, confirma t-il en acquiesçant. »

Leur conversation aurait probablement semblé absurde à n'importe quel autre élève qui serait passé dans le coin, mais James s'était bien assuré qu'ils étaient seuls et qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne traînait, et la seule personne pour qui cette déclaration paraissait saugrenue était Lily qui arborait la même expression confuse depuis deux bonnes minutes.

« Tu veux dire que tu... Tu te transformes en cerf ?! S'exclama t-elle à voix basse après avoir vérifié que personne ne pouvait l'entendre.  
\- Est-ce qu'on va continuer à répéter la même phrase pendant une heure ? L'interrogea t-il avec un sourire en coin dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.  
\- Non, mais par la barbe de Merlin... ! Murmura t-elle. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es un... Un animagus ? »

Les deux yeux verts qui brillaient devant lui le sondaient avec un mélange d'admiration et de panique et il sentait l'angoisse monter en lui comme jamais. Et si elle ne cautionnait pas ? De toutes façons, il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour maintenant, et elle avait d'ores et déjà pris son silence pour une confirmation.

« Merlin, Merlin, Merlin ! Répéta t-elle sans arrêt avant de lui donner une violente tape sur l'épaule.  
\- Ouch !  
\- Tu es vraiment inconscient !  
\- Ne fais pas semblant de le découvrir seulement maintenant.  
\- Un... Un animagus ! Reprit-elle en baissant la voix. Tu ne pouvais pas simplement te contenter de violer le règlement du château, n'est-ce pas ?!  
\- Ne fais pas comme si je ne t'avais pas prévenue ! Et puis, ce n'est pas à propos du règlement ou des lois, Lily. C'est à propos de Rémus. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

Si Lily avait semblé décontenancée, voir contrariée, elle se radoucit immédiatement à la mention du nom de leur ami mutuel. Il la vit réfléchir et plus les secondes défilaient, moins il arrivait à déchiffrer son visage. Parfois, elle s'enfermait si loin au fond d'elle-même qu'il lui était impossible de la rattraper.

« Comment est-ce que tu as réussi à faire ça ? Lui demanda t-elle sans pour autant s'attendre à une réponse.  
\- Avec beaucoup de travail.  
\- James, la plupart des professeurs de ce château seraient incapables d'une telle prouesse, lui certifia Lily.  
\- McGonagall se transforme en chat.  
\- McGonagall est brillante. Plus que cela, même. Tu sais qu'il n'y a que sept animagis existants ?  
\- Inscrits sur le registre du Ministère, corrigea James.  
\- Sept ! Insista t-elle. Tous mes espoirs de te battre un jour en Métamorphose viennent de s'envoler devant mes yeux, est-ce que tu te rends compte du mal que tu me fais ? »

Il laissa échapper un léger rire, passa une main dans ses cheveux sans pouvoir dissimuler une certaine fierté, pas celle de réussir à se transformer en cerf, mais de voir autant d'admiration dans les yeux de Lily. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi indestructible. Il avait l'habitude de la décevoir, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de se sentir digne d'elle, de la mériter. C'était un sentiment merveilleux et il espérait qu'il ne disparaîtrait jamais.


	17. Chapter 17

L'entraînement de Quidditch venait tout juste de se terminer. Chaque joueur redescendait calmement sur la terre ferme, et James surveillait son meilleur ami du coin de l'oeil. Il fallait qu'il lui dise, pour Lily. Il fallait qu'il lui dise qu'il lui avait tout balancé. Enfin, pas tout, mais une partie assez conséquente pour que la jeune femme soit capable de deviner le reste.

Elle était loin d'être stupide, elle devait bien se douter que si James était un animagus, Sirius l'était aussi. Pour Peter, ce n'était pas aussi évident car il éprouvait parfois quelques difficultés en magie, mais James était sûr que Lily, qui n'avait jamais sous-estimé qui que ce soit, devait le soupçonner d'en être un également.

Il attrapa nerveusement sa bouteille d'eau sur le banc et en but une longue gorgée avant de jeter un nouveau regard vers Sirius qui fronça les sourcils. Voilà, maintenant, il était grillé. Son meilleur ami savait lire son visage mieux que quiconque, il devait bien savoir que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il en eut la confirmation quand il se planta devant lui et lui envoya à la figure le fond d'eau qui restait dans sa propre bouteille.

« Il y a deux explications aux regards langoureux que tu me lances, Cornedrue. Soit tu t'es enfin rendu compte que tu préfères te marier avec moi plutôt qu'avec Evans, soit tu me caches quelque chose. »

James pouffa et secoua la tête, mi dépité, mi amusé, puis il jeta sa propre bouteille dans son sac de Quidditch avant de le fermer d'un coup de baguette et de le balancer sur son épaule pour reprendre la direction du château, Sirius sur ses talons.

« C'est à propos d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea t-il.  
\- D'elle et de nous, répondit James en hochant la tête.  
\- Oh... Eh bien... Est-ce que ça inclu aussi la salle de bain des préfets ? Parce que si c'est le cas, la réponse est oui. »

Sirius adressa un clin d'oeil à James qui laissa s'échapper un rire et donna un coup de balai dans le derrière de son meilleur ami qui l'encouragea.

« Tu sais que j'aime ça.  
\- Arrête tes conneries, Patmol, c'est à propos de nous quatre et elle.  
\- Nous quatre ?! Carrément ?! Bon sang, je ne pensais pas que Lily était comme ça... Souffla t-il songeusement.  
\- Je suis sérieux, vieux.  
\- Moi aussi, et je trouve que quatre garçons autour d'une seule fille, ça ne le fait pas. Tu devrais lui dire de proposer à McKinnon, je suis sûr que...  
\- C'est à propos du secret, le coupa James. »

Cette fois, Sirius se tut. James ressentit ce silence comme une torture à chaque pas qui les rapprochait un peu plus du château, et il en firent beaucoup avant que son meilleur ami ne se décide à reprendre la parole.

« Tu veux le lui dire, c'est ça ? »

James ressentait rarement la peur. Ce n'était pas un sentiment familier, et encore moins lorsque Sirius était à ses côtés. Tous les deux, ils formaient une sacrée paire, comme le soulignaient toujours ses parents. Ils étaient incontrôlables, inattaquables, ils se sentaient invincibles. Les faiblesses de l'un étaient les forces de l'autre, et inversement, si bien qu'au fur et à mesure des années, ils étaient devenus complémentaires, indivisibles.

Si James avait dû perdre Sirius, il ne s'en serait jamais remis, et il savait que la réciproque était vraie aussi, alors l'idée même de ne pas pouvoir déchiffrer la moindre émotion dans la voix de son ami terrorisa James au plus profond de lui même. Oh, bien sûr, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir confié leur secret à Lily, et il tiendrait tête à Sirius jusqu'au bout s'il le fallait, mais il redoutait devoir en arriver là.

« Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui dire grand chose, lâcha t-il finalement. »

Ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans le hall du château lorsque son meilleur ami le poussa brusquement contre le mur extérieur en pierres, à l'écart du passage. Surpris, James ne se débattit pas quand Sirius le maintint contre la paroi, son avant bras sur sa gorge.

« Putain, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! S'exclama t-il. »

Cette fois, il voyait bien ce qu'il se passait dans ses yeux gris. Sa propre peur était devenue le reflet de celle de Sirius. C'était un peu la réaction qu'il craignait, mais il savait comment fonctionnait son meilleur ami. Il était impulsif et agissait avant de réfléchir. Une fois qu'il l'aurait amené à cogiter un peu, tout irait mieux. Enfin, il l'espérait.

« Tu lui as dit ?! S'écria t-il. »

James se dégagea fermement de son étreinte et le fixa droit dans les yeux avec une détermination qui fit légèrement flancher son meilleur ami qui sembla se radoucir un peu. Ce n'était pas une victoire, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien.

« Elle sait pour Rémus depuis longtemps, et je n'ai rien eu besoin de lui dire. Dumbledore l'a fait, et de toutes façons, Lily est plutôt du genre perspicace, au cas où tu serais passé à côté.  
\- Evidemment. Tu ne pouvais pas t'enticher d'Amy Lloyd ?! On aurait eu beaucoup moins de problème ! Répliqua Sirius, agacé, en se prenant la tête entre les mains.  
\- Elle ne dira rien à personne, tu la connais. Elle ne ferait rien qui puisse causer du tort à Rémus.  
\- Je sais ! Je sais qu'elle ne dira rien à personne, c'est juste... Est-ce que tu as pensé à lui ? Il n'a peut-être pas envie qu'elle le regarde avec ces yeux là.  
\- Je t'ai dit qu'elle avait deviné depuis longtemps. Je n'y peux rien, Patmol, et je doute que Lily ait changé de regard sur lui. Elle n'est pas comme ça.  
\- Je sais comment elle est. Je sais qu'elle est douce, gentille, compréhensive et qu'elle est probablement la personne la plus parfaite sur cette terre après nous quatre, mais on parle de problème de fourrure James et...  
\- Est-ce que tu as changé de regard sur lui depuis que tu sais ? L'interrompit James.  
\- Quoi ?! Non ! Bien sûr que non ! S'empressa de répondre Sirius, scandalisé par la question.  
\- Voilà. Moi non plus, et elle non plus. C'est tout, trancha James. »

Il passa devant lui pour ne pas lui laisser le choix, pour lui montrer qu'il était sûr d'elle autant qu'il était sûr d'eux, pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait plus à apporter aucun argument car il le contrerait de toutes manières, et pour lui indiquer que la conversation était close, mais il réalisa rapidement qu'en fait, elle ne l'était pas.

« Finalement, ce n'est pas tout, corrigea t-il en s'arrêtant devant le hall. Elle sait aussi pour moi.  
\- Pour toi ? Tu veux dire...  
\- Cornedrue, prononça naturellement James. Je ne lui ai rien dit en ce qui vous concerne, mais j'imagine qu'elle va rapidement faire le lien entre moi et ce cerf qui a attaqué Mulciber puis Avery, puis entre ce cerf et ce chien, et enfin entre ce chien et toi. Ou Peter. Il se peut qu'elle vienne te poser des questions. Si tu ne veux pas lui en parler, dis le lui simplement. Moi, j'ai fait mon choix, je ne voulais plus lui cacher ça. Je sais que c'est notre secret, mais Lily est... Lily est de la bande maintenant, et je...  
\- Bouse de dragon. Tu l'aimes vraiment, constata simplement Sirius. »

James ne répondit pas, il déglutit, et il sut que son meilleur ami avait compris. Parfois, il n'y avait rien de plus équivoque qu'un silence, et celui-ci fut très révélateur. Si James s'était attendu à ce que Sirius lui hurle dessus en apprenant que Lily savait tout ou presque, le frappe même, il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce qu'il reste devant lui et qu'il hoche la tête d'un air compréhensif. C'était, à vrai dire, la dernière chose à laquelle il avait songé.

« Alors il faut que nous discutions avec les garçons, parce qu'elle devrait tout savoir, lui dit-il contre toute attente. »

James s'était apprêté à devoir s'expliquer plus amplement et il fut presque décontenancé de ne pas avoir à le faire. Il observait probablement Sirius comme si des furoncles lui avaient poussés sur le visage, mais le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air de s'en formaliser puisqu'il avait recommencé à marcher vers leur Salle Commune d'un pas détendu.

« Tu es sûr que...  
\- Peter va sûrement flipper, le coupa Sirius. Tu sais comment il est. Il va tout de suite penser au pire, Azkaban et compagnie. On va encore avoir le droit à ses cauchemars pendant deux mois.  
\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on devrait leur dire tout de suite ? Je...  
\- Quoi ? Tu veux attendre la prochaine pleine lune pour en discuter avec Lunard ? Il sera sûrement très compréhensif quand il sera recouvert de poils, commenta t-il avec un rire jaune.  
\- Je ne dis pas qu'il faut attendre la pleine lune, je dis juste que...  
\- Tu sais à quel point Rémus déteste mentir, et en particulier aux gens qu'il apprécie. Plus tôt on le lui dira, plus tôt il sera soulagé de pouvoir être lui même avec elle.  
\- Tu crois ? L'interrogea James avec appréhension.  
\- Mec, c'est de moi que tu devais t'inquiéter, Rémus est le gentil de la bande. Je t'aurais démoli la tête si tu l'avais dit à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à elle. Tu es passé à deux doigts de la mort. »

James lui jeta un regard entendu et donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame avant de pénétrer dans la Salle Commune. Lily était là. Rémus aussi. Ils faisaient tous les deux une partie d'échecs version sorcier devant la cheminée, et Sirius lâcha un petit rire devant cette vision.

« Quand on parle du loup, lança t-il avec un sourire malin. Lunard, tu peux monter deux minutes ?  
\- La partie est bientôt terminée, lui répondit le jeune homme sans lui accorder un regard.  
\- C'est urgent, le pressa t-il. »

Rémus soupira, lança un regard d'excuse à Lily qui lui signifia d'un simple sourire que ce n'était pas grave, et se dirigea vers ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils avaient à peine monté la première marche de l'escalier lorsque Sirius se stoppa net et se retourna vers la jeune femme.

« En fait... Evans... Est-ce que tu peux monter aussi ? L'interrogea t-il.  
\- Heu... Oui, bien sûr... Répondit-elle après avoir jeté un regard hésitant vers James. Est-ce que je vais avoir des problèmes ?  
\- Ça dépend... Est-ce que tu as été une vilaine fille dernièrement ?  
\- Sirius... Soupira James en le poussant dans les escaliers alors que Lily le traitait de pervers sans pour autant dissimuler son sourire amusé.  
\- Queudver est là haut ?  
\- Il révise, confirma Rémus.  
\- Parfait. »

Quand les trois garçons déboulèrent dans la chambre, Peter déroula la carte du maraudeur devant eux pour leur montrer quelque chose, puis lorsqu'il aperçut Lily, il se dépêcha de la cacher dans son dos.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?  
\- Charmant accueil, commenta Lily.  
\- Non, pardon, je veux dire, c'est bien que tu sois là, mais je... C'est le dortoir des garçons, qu'est-ce que...  
\- Dis donc, quand tu nous as demandé si on pouvait passer la nuit autre part parce que tu voulais ramener Lola Brackbones, personne n'a refusé, alors lâche lui la grappe, lui rappela Sirius. »

Peter ferma aussitôt la bouche, rouge de honte, et bégaya des excuses alors que son meilleur ami se laissait tomber sur son lit. Rémus l'observait sans rien dire, le regard déviant de temps en temps vers James, puis vers Lily. Il pressentait quelque chose, c'était certain.

« Lily est là parce qu'on ne lui a pas assez martelé que la curiosité est un vilain défaut, expliqua Sirius en agitant négligemment sa baguette vers sa commode d'où jaillit quatre petites figurines représentant un chien, un loup, un cerf, et un rat.  
\- Oh bon sang. C'est à propos de... ? Elle s'interrompit. Je ne voulais pas mettre le bazar entre vous, je...  
\- Ca va, Lily, c'est bon, tu n'as rien fait de mal, la rassura James en s'adossant à la porte du dortoir, les yeux rivés sur Rémus avec nervosité.  
\- Elle sait ?! S'exclama t-il. »

Lily, gênée, avait noué ses bras autour de sa poitrine et baissé la tête. Il était évident qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'excuser de sa présence. James se sentit mal à l'aise pour elle. Sirius n'aurait jamais dû lui dire de monter. C'était une conversation qu'ils auraient dû avoir tous les quatre.

« Elle sait, confirma James. Elle sait pour toi, et pour moi.  
\- Et moi ?! Est-ce qu'elle sait pour moi ?! S'empressa de demander Peter, complètement épouvanté. »

Personne ne lui répondit parce que Rémus osait à peine croiser le regard de Lily et que Lily osait à peine croiser celui de Rémus et que la pièce était plongée dans un silence de mort. Le lycanthrope ne semblait pas en vouloir à qui que ce soit, il avait juste l'air un peu troublé.

« Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu es au courant ? Finit-il par lui demander.  
\- Quelques mois. Je... Je voulais t'en parler mais... Je ne savais pas si... Enfin... On ne se connaît pas tant que ça et... Je m'étais dit que tu ne voudrais peut-être pas aborder le sujet et... Et je me demandais pourquoi les garçons disparaissaient avec toi et...  
\- Tu t'inquiétais pour James, souffla Rémus comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.  
\- C'est touchant, intervint Sirius avec un sourire narquois.  
\- J'espère que ça ne changera rien entre toi et moi. Je veux dire... Tu es le seul à bien vouloir jouer aux échecs avec moi, alors... »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et osa un coup d'oeil indécis vers le lycanthrope qui s'adoucit et finit même par lui lancer un sourire confus. James savait exactement ce à quoi il pensait. Il se disait probablement que c'était assez ironique que ce soit elle qui prononce cette phrase alors qu'elle n'était pas celle qui se transformait en créature sanguinaire une fois par mois.

« Est-ce qu'elle sait pour moi ? Reprit Peter, le regard jonglant à toute vitesse entre ses amis.  
\- Relax, Pete. Lily ne dira rien.  
\- Alors elle sait ? Sirius, elle sait ? Elle sait ? »

Sirius se leva de son lit, soupira, pointa sa baguette sur son meilleur ami et le transforma en rat sous le regard ahuri de la jeune femme.

« Maintenant, elle sait, confirma t-il au petit animal qui se cacha sous son lit.  
\- Peter est un rat ?! S'exclama Lily, ahurie.  
\- Ce n'est pas une façon de parler de ses camarades de classe, miss Evans, la réprimanda Sirius en imitant la voix du professeur McGonagall. »

Lily resta sans voix un instant. Rémus souriait toujours, et James le suspectait d'être soulagé, comme le lui avait prédit Sirius. Son secret était un lourd poids à porter, et il s'en était délesté un peu lorsque Sirius, Peter, et James l'avait découvert, alors peut-être que maintenant que Lily était également au courant, le poids allait de nouveau être divisé entre eux.

« Alors tu es le chien, décréta t-elle finalement. Celui qui m'a léché le visage dans le parc le jour où Avery et Mulciber ont été attaqué.  
\- Celui là même, et si tu t'en souviens si bien, c'est que tu as aimé, affirma Sirius en souriant devant le regard assassin de James.  
\- C'est... Répugnant, murmura Lily en essuyant ses joues avec force comme si elle portait encore la trace de l'assaut salivaire de Patmol.  
\- Tu n'avais pas l'air si réticente la dernière fois, lui fit-il remarquer en lui adressant un clin d'oeil. »

Elle dégaina sa baguette de sa poche et lui lança un sort de crache-limaces avant de quitter leur dortoir sous le regard amusé et admiratif de James. Il adorait quand elle remettait Sirius à sa place.

« Tu devrais peut-être aller la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne se verse de l'acide sur le visage, l'encouragea Rémus. »

James acquiesça, entreprit de descendre les escaliers à son tour, mais fit rapidement demi-tour et réapparut au seuil de leur dortoir.

« Alors ça veut dire que tout va bien entre nous ?  
\- Oui, mais c'est la première et la dernière personne à laquelle tu livres notre secret, alors tu ferais mieux de l'épouser. »

James hocha vigoureusement la tête, esquissa un sourire, et s'empressa d'aller rejoindre Lily dans la Salle Commune. Elle marmonnait des mots qu'il ne parvenait pas à entendre mais il se doutait bien qu'elle devait pester contre Sirius.

« Si j'avais su, je ne l'aurais certainement pas laissé me faire ça, déclara t-elle en pointant un index menaçant vers le haut de l'escalier lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que James était là.  
_ Si tu l'avais su, il n'aurait certainement pas tenté de le faire parce qu'il aurait deviné qu'il se retrouverait dans le lac. »

Elle acquiesça de toutes ses forces et rangea l'échiquier dans l'une des étagères avant de se retourner vers James. Il avait plongé ses mains dans ses poches et suivait le moindre de ses mouvements des yeux. Il était tellement soulagé de la réaction de ses amis. Enfin... Peter mettrait un moment avant de se remettre de ses émotions, mais la partie la plus dure était faite.

« Il va me falloir un certain nombre de bouteilles d'hydromel avant de digérer ça, lui dit-elle.  
\- La prochaine réunion du club de Slug approche, non ?  
\- Ah ! Certainement après les vacances de Noël, mais j'espérais que tes parents avaient une réserve secrète au manoir...  
\- Evans ! Toi ?! Piller les réserves d'alcool de ma famille ?! Si ma mère t'entendait, elle qui te croit si parfaite... !  
\- Oh, tais-toi, ta mère sait que je ne suis pas parfaite ! Pouffa Lily.  
\- Elle croit que tu l'es, mais dès qu'elle saura qu'il n'y a que son stock d'hydromel qui t'intéresse, ta réputation en prendra un coup.  
\- Tout ça parce que tu es jaloux qu'elle m'aime plus que toi, le taquina Lily.  
\- Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir, si ? »

Il s'était approché, et ils étaient à présent face à face, d'un côté et de l'autre du canapé pourpre. Les doigts de James tapotaient nerveusement dessus et Lily, elle, portait sur son visage un sourire énigmatique qu'elle dissimula rapidement en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Est-ce qu'elle sait ? Est-ce que ton père sait ?  
\- Pour Rémus ? L'interrogea t-il.  
\- Pour Rémus et pour toi.  
\- Non. Ils me tueraient d'avoir fait ça. Je n'imagine même pas l'état de stress dans lequel maman se trouverait...  
\- Je suis sûre qu'elle serait fière de toi, tenta de le rassurer Lily avec un de ses regards réconfortants qui agitait James plus qu'il ne l'apaisait. »

Il ne répondit pas parce qu'il n'était pas aussi convaincu qu'elle que ses parents accueilleraient leur fils hors la loi à bras ouverts, s'ils savaient. Certes, son père n'avait jamais été le dernier à s'amuser avec la magie, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi loin que lui. Il n'avait jamais été jusqu'à risquer sa propre liberté et sa vie tout entière avec un sort.

Il avait songé plusieurs fois à leur en parler, mais c'était trop. Il s'était rendu compte au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait que ses parents ne pourraient pas encaisser autant. Il était leur seul fils, le seul qu'ils aient réussi à avoir, et ils lui avaient répété maintes et maintes fois à quel point il avait été désiré, à quel point ils avaient eu peur de ne pas réussir à l'avoir. Ils deviendraient fous s'ils apprenaient que leur seul enfant risquait la prison à vie et qu'il pourrait leur être enlevé s'il se faisait attraper.

Parfois, il y avait des secrets qui devaient être révélés à certaines personnes et qui devaient rester des secrets pour d'autres. C'était ce que James pensait. Il aurait pu blesser Lily en la tenant à l'écart de tout cela, tout comme il blesserait ses parents s'il les mettait au courant. Il y avait simplement deux poids deux mesures, et il fallait l'accepter même s'il mourrait parfois d'envie de montrer à son père ce dont il était capable.

Sa mère se fichait bien de ses prouesses magiques, mais son père, lui, l'avait toujours boosté. C'était lui, qui lui avait donné cet esprit de compétition qui l'animait tant à chaque fois qu'il montait sur un balai pour jouer au Quidditch. C'était grâce à lui, qu'il accomplissait tant là haut, dans le ciel, et c'était probablement aussi grâce à lui qu'il conservait une moyenne plus que correcte dans toutes les matières.

Sa mère suivait sa scolarité de près, mais elle ne se souciait pas autant des notes et des performances. Elle voulait simplement qu'il adopte une attitude irréprochable au château, et il était parfois bien loin de lui faire honneur, mais elle savait le recadrer quand il dépassait les limites, c'était probablement ce qui l'avait empêché de devenir pour de bon l'être odieux qu'il avait cru voir dans le miroir le jour où il avait torturé Severus Rogue dans le parc.

« Moi, en tout cas, je suis fière de toi, lui glissa t-elle en guise de bonne nuit avant de déserter les lieux, le laissant seul avec ses pensées au milieu de la Salle Commune. »

Il était retombé amoureux d'elle quand son regard avait croisé une dernière fois le sien en passant à côté de lui. Il avait voulu la retenir, mais il n'avait pas pu. Ça n'en finissait pas. Ça n'en finissait pas de tourner dans son esprit. Il avait l'impression d'être ivre. Il avait envie de vomir. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il avait envie de rire. Il avait envie de l'embrasser. Il avait envie de lui hurler dessus. Il avait envie de tout lui dire, que tout s'arrête enfin de tourner, et qu'il commence enfin à vivre, mais il demeurait à chaque fois silencieux. Le bruit que son cœur faisait quand Lily le frôlait étouffait ses mots d'amour, et c'était un supplice.


	18. Chapter 18

« Hé ! James ! Regarde ça ! S'exclama Lily en pénétrant dans le compartiment qu'il partageait avec Sirius, Rémus, et Peter.  
\- Tu vas adorer, Potter, commenta Marlène McKinnon avec un sourire en coin, juste derrière Lily.  
\- Est-ce que tu t'apprêtes à nous montrer des photos dénudées de tes camarades de dortoir, Evans ? L'interrogea Sirius qui hissait la cage de Roméo dans les filets à bagages.  
\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu allais adorer, lui fit remarquer Marlène après avoir éclaté de rire.  
\- Hmm... Tant pis. »

La préfète était en train de se débattre avec sa valise jusqu'à ce que Mary McDonald, qui se fit une place dans le compartiment, ait pitié d'elle et jette un sort qui fit littéralement exploser la fermeture et sursauter tous ses amis.

« Oups. Désolée, j'ai encore du mal à maîtriser ma baguette.  
\- Au bout de sept ans ?! Bon dieu, McDonald, tu veux nous tuer ou quoi ?!  
\- Détends-toi Sirius, elle n'y est pour rien. Pousse toi un peu, lui ordonna Marlène en lui tapotant la cuisse pour qu'il se décale.  
\- Il va falloir t'asseoir sur mes genoux si tu veux rester, McKinnon, ces compartiments ne sont pas faits pour accueillir autant de personnes.  
\- Comme tu voudras, répondit-elle simplement en s'exécutant. »

Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle le prenne au mot. Sirius non plus, d'ailleurs, et Rémus esquissa un sourire moqueur quand il vit l'ahurissement sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Secrètement, tout le monde avait compris que Marlène et lui n'étaient plus tout à fait que des camarades de classe, mais ils savaient également tous ici que l'un comme l'autre n'étaient pas prêts à définir leur relation qui n'était d'ailleurs probablement que physique et qui n'allait certainement pas durer très longtemps.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as là dedans ? Demanda James à Lily en désignant sa valise.  
\- Ah ! Oui ! S'exclama t-elle comme si elle se souvenait soudainement de ce pourquoi elle était là. »

Elle fouina un instant, avant de brandir devant elle un grand T-shirt rouge et or. James le reconnut aussitôt. C'était celui dont il se servait pour ses entraînements de Quidditch. Quand elle le retourna, il put même voir les lettres de son nom en or scintiller devant ses yeux verts.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec mon t-shirt de quidditch ?  
\- Ce n'est pas le tien, c'est le mien ! Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
\- Il y a mon nom dessus... Lui fit remarquer James en arquant un sourcil.  
\- Quoi ?! Vous vous êtes mariés en secret ?! S'écria Sirius, faisant mine d'être profondément vexé.  
\- Mais non, espèce d'idiot ! Répliqua Lily pendant que les autres gloussaient. J'ai réussi à reproduire exactement le même que celui de James avec des sortilèges. Ça m'a pris toute la semaine. Je pensais le porter lors du match contre Poufsouffle.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais pas pareil, McKinnon ?  
\- Je suis certaine que Lily voudra bien me le prêter, si tu veux vraiment que je porte un T-shirt au nom de ton meilleur ami, Sirius, répondit intelligemment la jeune femme, faisant pester le maraudeur et rire les autres. »

James, lui, ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire, mais quand Lily enfila le t-shirt en faisant mine d'encourager l'équipe de Gryffondor avec Mary, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que personne n'avait aussi bien porté son nom qu'elle à présent. Elle tourna sur elle même, resplendissante, puis finit par le retirer pour le remettre soigneusement dans sa valise.

« Et après, elle ose essayer de nous faire croire qu'elle n'aime pas le Quidditch, déclara Marlène qui avait dégainé sa lime à ongle de son sac et avait décidé d'optimiser son trajet en train pour arriver chez elle avec une manucure parfaite.  
\- Hé, Lily, tu devrais suivre l'exemple de Marlène. Il faut garder de la place sur la banquette pour Alice et Emmeline, la conseilla narquoisement Mary.  
\- Oh, Alice est en train de bécoter Frank Londubat dans un autre compartiment, je pense qu'ils en ont pour un moment, et Emmeline est...  
\- Là ! Termina la jeune femme en apparaissant derrière la préfète. Wow ! Il y a du monde ici ! Pousse toi Peter. »

Ils parvinrent finalement à s'installer tous les sept de façon plus ou moins confortable jusqu'à ce que Sirius chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille de McKinnon, qu'elle glousse, et qu'ils s'en aillent tous les deux sans vraiment essayer de paraître discrets, ce qui sembla beaucoup amuser Lily que James dévisageait sans pouvoir faire autrement.

Elle avait eu la merveilleuse idée de s'asseoir juste en face de lui. A quoi pensait-elle ? Enfin... Si elle s'était mise à côté de lui, il n'aurait certainement pas réussi à garder ses mains dans ses poches alors finalement... C'était peut-être mieux ainsi, mais la tentation était là. La tentation était toujours là, et c'était à chaque fois un peu plus dur d'y résister.

Et quelle idée avait-elle eue d'agiter devant lui un t-shirt à son nom ? De lui affirmer qu'elle le porterait lors de son prochain match ?! Qu'attendait-elle de lui, au juste ? Qu'il perde les pédales ? Qu'il lui saute dessus devant tous ses amis et qu'il lui montre à quel point son amitié était trop peu pour lui ? Parce que si c'était le cas, elle avait décidément réussi à son coup. Il était à deux doigts de le faire. Il devait garder ses poings serrés dans sa poche pour ne pas céder, et il était presque sûr que ses ongles avaient transpercé sa peau à plusieurs endroits déjà.

Il savait que si elle n'avait pas remis ce stupide t-shirt dans sa valise, il n'aurait qu'une envie, le lui enlever. Lui enlever tout. Merlin, mieux valait qu'elle le laisse à l'intérieur. Il donna un coup de pied dedans pour qu'elle se referme et que le satané vêtement arrête de le narguer, mais lâcha un léger sourire à Lily quand elle l'interrogea du regard. Il ne voulait rien laisser paraître.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, et tout tourna encore autour de lui. Tout le rendit malade. Tout. Ses yeux vert plongés dans les siens, ses mains fines qui reposaient simplement sur ses jambes croisées qu'elle trouvait trop courtes et qu'il trouvait parfaites, et ses longs cheveux roux noués en une charmante tresse qui reposait sur son épaule. Tout lui donnait l'impression qu'elle venait d'attraper son cœur et de le lui tirer hors de la poitrine avec une violence inouïe, et c'était toujours comme ça, et il lui en voulait pour ça.

Elle n'y pouvait rien, pourtant, mais il se blâmait déjà trop lui même, alors tout avait débordé sur elle d'une façon plus ou moins logique. Ça n'aurait peut-être pas été le cas s'il lui avait tout dit, mais quelque chose en lui le retenait. A présent, il reconnaissait bien volontiers qu'elle tenait son cœur entre ses mains, et il était de la même façon très conscient qu'elle pouvait le jeter par terre et s'amuser à sauter dessus comme bon lui semblait. C'était sans doute ce qui l'arrêtait.

Rémus se racla la gorge et fit instinctivement dévier les yeux de James sur lui. Il put lire sur ses lèvres « tu dois le lui dire », mais il secoua presque imperceptiblement la tête et le lycanthrope poussa un soupir. Rémus pouvait comprendre le rejet, mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre les dégâts que feraient ce rejet là sur James. Ils seraient irréversibles, irréparables, insoignables. Alors il ferma simplement les yeux pour ne plus avoir à la regarder, et il s'endormit.

Il fut réveillé par une violente détonation. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi, mais quand il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil par la fenêtre de la locomotive, il constata qu'ils étaient arrivés à King's Cross.

« Bon dieu James, lève toi ! S'exclama Rémus. »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers le lycanthrope, paniqué. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose clochait, et ce fut à ce moment là que James les entendit, les cris. Il était incapable de dire d'où ils provenaient, mais il les sentait jusqu'à l'intérieur de lui même. Puis, ensuite, des explosions, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se leva de sa banquette qu'il aperçut le sol du quai, maculé de sang et de corps qui semblaient sans vie.

« Qu'est-ce que...  
\- Ils attaquent le train ! Les mangemorts attaquent le train ! S'écria Peter en lui ôtant sa baguette de sa poche pour la lui fourrer dans les mains. »

Des silhouettes noires marchaient à toute allure sur le quai, et James devinait que d'autres étaient entrés dans le train car il entendait les portes des compartiments s'ouvrir, puis se fermer brutalement, et à chaque fois, des hurlements stridents qui le glaçaient jusqu'au plus profond de lui même.

« Où sont les autres ? Demanda t-il à ses deux amis. »

Il n'y avait plus qu'eux trois, et James ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait avoir fermé les yeux, complètement apaisé, pour les rouvrir dans ce chaos, mais paradoxalement, rien ne lui avait jamais semblé plus clair. Dès qu'ils mettaient un pied à l'extérieur du château, ils n'étaient plus en sécurité. C'était de cette façon que la vie se déroulait maintenant, et s'il avait de la chance, il parviendrait peut-être à sauver la sienne.

« Où est Lily ? Les interrogea t-il, la bouche sèche.  
\- Mary, Emmeline, et elle sont parties chercher des friandises il y a un quart d'heure, lui répondit Rémus après avoir hésité. Sirius et Marlène ne sont pas réapparus.  
\- Il faut descendre de là ! Les pressa Peter, blanc comme un linge, alors que les pas se rapprochaient dans le wagon.  
\- Pas sans eux ! Répliqua James en esquissant un geste vers la porte du compartiment. »

Rémus l'arrêta pour lui dire quelque chose, mais au même moment, plusieurs aurors firent leur apparition sur le quai et les échanges de sorts devinrent de plus en plus intenses. Quelques élèves couraient entre les lumières vertes avec l'espoir de s'en sortir, d'autres étaient accroupis dans un coin, les mains couvrant leur tête, trop paralysés pour bouger le moindre membre, mais il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de Sirius ni de Lily.

« On va se séparer. Vous cherchez Sirius et Marlène, je m'occupe des filles, déclara James avant de quitter le compartiment sans leur laisser le choix. »

Dès qu'il eut mis un pied dans l'allée, il se trouva face à deux mangemorts. Il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le put en essayant de rendre les sorts qu'ils lançaient, et il trébucha plusieurs fois sur des corps pétrifiés ou sans vie, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il redoutait de voir celui de Lily ou de Sirius à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas de plus.

« Stupefix ! »

Son sort ricocha sur les parois des compartiments avant d'atteindre l'un des mangemort qui l'avait pris en chasse, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Au fur et à mesure qu'il courait et qu'il se rapprochait de l'avant du train, ses espoirs s'amenuisaient. Et si Sirius et Lily avaient tous les deux été dans un des compartiments ? Et si les mangemorts les avait déjà tué ?

Il eut un hoquet de terreur quand il trouva enfin le chariot de friandises. A la place des confiseries habituelles, les mangemorts avaient entassé des élèves de première année. Tous étaient morts, et tous portaient la même inscription gravée sur leur front : « Sang de bourbe ». Pétrifié devant ce spectacle, il en oublia même qu'il avait un mangemort aux trousses.

Ce fut le rai de lumière verte qui lui frôla l'oreille qui le lui rappela, et quand il se retourna vers lui pour lui lancer un nouveau sort de stupéfixion, il se rendit compte que plusieurs autres partisans de Voldemort l'avait rejoint. Merlin, il espérait que Peter et Rémus s'en sortaient mieux que lui, parce qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi peu sûr de voir à nouveau le jour se lever.

Il reprit sa course folle vers l'avant du train où se trouvait le wagon des préfets tout en essayant de garder son sang froid mais la vérité, c'était qu'il n'arrivait même plus à penser. Ses yeux balayaient le sol désespérément, de visages inexpressifs en visages inexpressifs, et quand ils tombèrent sur l'un de ses camarades de Quidditch, la violente détresse qu'il ressentit n'eut pour seul effet que de le faire courir plus vite pour sa vie.

Il ne savait pas si un sort l'avait touché. Il était tellement focalisé sur le fait de retrouver ses amis qu'il était persuadé qu'il aurait continué à courir avec autant de d'empressement si on lui avait sectionné un membre. Il entendait toujours des cris, ponctuellement, comme si l'on torturait quelqu'un sur le quai, et il était certain qu'il continuerait à les entendre toute sa vie s'il sortait de là en un seul morceau.

« James ! »

Une petite voix l'arrêta net dans sa course et il dut lancer plusieurs sorts derrière lui pour empêcher les mangemorts de se rapprocher et d'en finir avec lui.

« Amy ? C'est toi ? Demanda t-il en cherchant frénétiquement.  
\- Je suis là, plus loin, répondit-elle. »

James suivit la voix et se retrouva nez à nez avec Amy Lloyd, assise au niveau de la plate-forme d'entrée du train, contre le mur d'un compartiment. Elle tenait sa jambe profondément entaillée et grimaçait de douleur. Les yeux de James tombèrent rapidement sur la flaque de sang dans laquelle il avait déjà marché sans s'en rendre compte, puis sur les deux mangemorts inconscients à seulement quelques centimètres d'Amy.

« James, ils arrivent ! Le pressa la jeune femme blonde en jetant un coup d'oeil derrière lui.  
\- Tu ne peux pas marcher, constata t-il en regardant tout autour de lui à la recherche d'une solution. Merlin, il faut gagner du temps.  
\- Fais exploser les wagons.  
\- Tu es folle ?! Il y a encore du monde là dedans ! S'exclama t-il. »

Il esquiva un nouveau sort de la mort, se baissa pour se retrouver à la hauteur d'Amy, et jeta un discret coup d'oeil vers la fenêtre juste au dessus d'eux. Il n'y avait que des aurors de ce côté là, et il put même distinguer la silhouette de son père.

« Flambios ! »

Une grosse flamme jaillit de sa baguette pendant qu'il l'agitait pour bloquer l'entrée à la plateforme sur laquelle Amy et lui se trouvaient, lui donnant assez de temps pour jeter un sortilège d'explosion sur la fenêtre, faire léviter le corps de sa camarade de classe au travers, et la laisser entre les mains des aurors.

« James ! Les deux mangemorts stupéfixés à tes pieds, c'est Evans. Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Elle est toujours là dedans ! Le prévint-elle. »

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et il reprit sa course. Au même moment, l'un des mangemorts faisait disparaître les flammes avec un aguamenti. James n'avait même plus peur pour sa vie. Il craignait simplement de ne pas revoir Lily et de ne pas revoir Sirius. Il craignait simplement d'arriver trop tard, mais lorsqu'il se retrouva bloqué contre la porte du dernier wagon, celui des préfets, qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir, il sut qu'il y avait encore une chance.

« Lily ?! Lily est-ce que tu es là ? C'est moi ! C'est James ! Hurla t-il en tambourinant à la porte. »

A peine une seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et il fut happé à l'intérieur du wagon dans le grand compartiment à l'intérieur duquel ils se réunissaient habituellement avec les préfets de chaque maison.

Lily fondit dans ses bras et il sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre pendant une seconde avant de repartir de plus belle. Elle était vivante. C'était un miracle. Emmeline et Mary étaient là, Alice et Frank aussi, mais James remarqua rapidement l'absence de son meilleur ami.

« Où est Sirius ?  
\- Je l'ai vu sortir du train avec Marlène juste avant l'attaque, lui répondit Mary.  
\- Il y a des aurors dehors. Ils ont dû se mettre à l'abri. Est-ce que... Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ici ? Les interrogea t-il en les dévisageant tour à tour pendant que Lily lançait des sortilèges de protection sur l'entrée du compartiment. »

Ils acquiescèrent simplement. Personne n'allait bien, et James le savait, mais ils n'étaient pas blessés, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur sa baguette, il savait que les sorts de Lily n'allaient pas retenir éternellement les mangemorts et qu'ils allaient probablement tous devoir leur faire face d'ici peu, mais il n'y avait plus aucune peur dans son regard. Il n'y avait que de la détermination. Il n'avait jamais été aussi décidé à vivre.

« Tout le monde a sa baguette ? Leur demanda t-il. »

Alice tremblait contre Frank dans le coin du compartiment, mais elle parvint tout de même à sortir sa baguette de sa poche, et elle fut rapidement imitée par son petit-ami. Emmeline pleurait, accroupie par terre, et sa baguette s'échappait presque de ses doigts. Lily se baissa devant elle, referma solidement sa main autour du morceau de bois, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu peux le faire, Emmie. On a besoin de toi. »

Ces quelques mots semblèrent la rassurer assez pour que ses sanglots se fassent plus rares. Elle hocha la tête vigoureusement pour toute réponse, et quand Lily se retourna pour faire face à James, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait une profonde entaille qui partait de sa mâchoire et qui s'étendait jusqu'à la base de sa gorge. Elle remarqua son regard fixe sur elle, et elle essuya du revers de la manche le sang qui coulait le long de son cou.

« Ce n'est rien. Un peu d'essence de dictame, et ce sera terminé, lui assura t-elle.  
\- Qui t'a fait ça ? Lui demanda t-il sur un ton étonnement calme.  
\- Je n'en sais rien. Probablement l'un des deux qui attaquait Amy Lloyd. Est-ce que tu l'as vue ? Est-ce que...  
\- Elle va bien, la coupa James.  
\- Oh Merlin, soupira t-elle avec soulagement. Je ne voulais pas la laisser là bas, je croyais qu'elle nous suivait et...  
\- Elle va bien, Lily, répéta James en posant une main sur son épaule. »

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, puis sursautèrent quand des sorts se mirent à rebondir contre la porte du compartiment. Voilà. Ils y étaient. Ils allaient devoir faire face, se battre, et James comprenait à présent ce que voulait dire son père lorsqu'ils parlaient tous les deux de l'Ordre du Phénix et que James assurait vouloir en faire partie.

Ce n'était pas juste de l'aventure. Ce n'était pas un jeu. On ne jouait pas aux espions, on risquait sa vie pour en sauver d'autres. Voilà ce que c'était. Le choix était beaucoup plus difficile à faire maintenant que James avait côtoyé la mort de près, mais malgré la peur, il n'aurait jamais renoncé. Jamais. Et il se jura, au moment où les sortilèges de Lily cédèrent et que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Voldemort, qu'il ne partirait pas sans s'être battu.


	19. Chapter 19

« Trois petites Sangs de Bourbe dans un wagon, trois petites sang de bourbe disparaîtront, chantonna Voldemort en brandissant sa baguette devant lui. »

Il inclina son visage sur le côté, un sourire fendant son visage d'une pâleur maladive, pendant que derrière lui, des mangemorts éclataient d'un rire parfaitement semblable. Sans éclat. Jamais James n'avait entendu quelqu'un rire de cette façon. Il n'y avait aucune joie. C'était comme si ces personnes ne savaient même pas ce que signifiait ce mot.

« T... Trois ? Répéta Lily en regardant tout autour d'elle, sa baguette solidement levée au cas où elle devrait se protéger.  
\- Oh... Vance ne vous a rien dit ? L'interrogea Voldemort en prenant une voix faussement curieuse. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on se vante... Avoir des parents moldus, quelle horreur, quel fardeau ! »

James se retourna vers Emmeline, elle n'était plus accroupie, mais elle était figée au milieu du wagon et fixait Voldemort comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. A la façon dont ses camarades la fixaient aussi, James devina que Lily et lui n'étaient pas les seuls à ne pas être au courant qu'elle était née de parents moldus, mais peu lui importait. Ça ne changeait rien, absolument rien.

« Tuez les, ordonna simplement Voldemort à ses sbires en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine comme s'il leur avait simplement demandé d'aller lui chercher une bière-au-beurre.  
\- Protego Horribilis ! S'exclama Lily quand une vague de sorts arrivèrent sur eux. »

Ils s'échouèrent tous contre son bouclier. James tenta de stupefixer Voldemort, mais ce dernier repoussa le sortilège d'un simple geste de la main, puis les choses s'enchaînèrent très rapidement. James entendit à peine son adversaire prononcer « endoloris », mais il sentit le sort au plus profond de lui même. Le cri d'horreur qu'il avait perçu quand il cherchait Lily était à présent devenu le sien, et la douleur qui le tiraillait était plus forte que toutes celles qu'il avait subie jusque là.

Il était pourtant tombé de balai plusieurs fois, il s'était brûlé le bras en cours de potion, il s'était même fait déchiqueter la main par un livre horrible et poilu à la bibliothèque quand il était en troisième année, mais ce martyr qu'il souffrait présentement n'avait rien à voir avec ces quelques déboires.

Quand le sortilège se brisa, James ne sut combien de temps la torture avait duré. Il était recroquevillé sur le sol du wagon, de grosses gouttes de sueur tombaient de son front, et il ne se rappelait de rien d'autre que de cette douleur qui lui avait déchiré le corps de part en part et qui lui avait lacéré l'âme. C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'après tout ce qu'il avait lu sur ce sort, après tout ce que ses professeurs lui avaient enseigné, après tout ce que ses parents lui avaient dit, aucun mot n'était capable de se montrer à la hauteur de la barbarie du doloris.

Ce n'était pas seulement la souffrance qu'il avait ressentie sur le coup, c'était celle qu'il ressentait encore, qui était gravée dans sa tête, ce cri persistant, le sien, et ses mains qu'il sentait toujours crispées sur son crâne au point de lui laisser des traces alors qu'elles reposaient à présent par terre. Il haletait. Il était presque sûr qu'il avait convulsé à un moment, mais maintenant, les doigts fins de Lily étaient posés sur son épaule et elle répétait une seule phrase à laquelle il s'accrocha « Je suis là. ».

Il entendit ensuite plusieurs personnes monter à bord, des voix qu'il connaissait, des voix rassurantes, celles de son père, de sa mère aussi, et puis Sirius, Rémus, Peter, des collègues de son père, Alastor Maugrey, même Albus Dumbledore, et bientôt, il fut capable de se lever.

« Tu ne devrais peut-être pas, lui dit Lily la voix étonnement aiguë.  
\- Ils sont partis ?  
\- On peut dire que vous avez été sacrément chanceux ! S'exclama Alastor Maugrey.  
\- Chanceux ? Mon fils vient de subir le doloris ! Répliqua Euphemia en s'empressant d'aller prendre James dans ses bras.  
\- Ils étaient en infériorité. Quelques minutes de plus et ils seraient tous morts, ou mutilés à vie.  
\- Alastor, je ne crois pas que le moment soit approprié, trancha Dumbledore alors qu'Euphemia allait répliquer. Vous devriez emmener James à Sainte-Mangouste, ma chère. L'Ordre s'occupe du reste.  
\- Je vais bien maman, je...  
\- Oui, bien sûr, le coupa t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Je t'assure que...  
\- Fleamont, s'il te plaît, dis à ton fils d'arrêter de faire le fier devant ses amis pour que nous puissions enfin l'emmener se faire soigner.  
\- Il a de quoi faire le fier, il a eu le courage de défier Voldemort pour protéger ses amis. Peu de gens peuvent s'en vanter, lui répondit gravement son mari. »

Le silence tomba sur le groupe comme s'ils réalisaient tous la même chose au même moment. James avait effectivement combattu Voldemort, et il s'en était sorti. Il n'était pas le seul à s'être battu vaillamment, mais il avait dix sept ans. Rémus, Emmeline, Peter, Sirius, Lily, Alice, Frank, Marlène, Mary, et lui étaient tout juste entrés dans la majorité, et il fallait déjà qu'ils se battent. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de vivre ce que les jeunes gens de leur âge vivaient habituellement, ils étaient déjà plongés au cœur d'une guerre sans pitié.

« Oh Merlin, ma chérie, tu es blessée toi aussi ! S'exclama Euphémia en se ruant sur Lily. »

Elle lui prit le visage entre les mains et l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures, et dans toute cette noirceur, le regard de James tomba sur le sourire malin de Sirius Black, et il eut envie d'éclater de rire. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à se retenir. Il était vivant. Elle était vivante. Ils étaient tous sains et saufs. C'était inespéré.

« Fleamont et moi allons conduire les enfants à Sainte-Mangouste, ils doivent tous se faire examiner. On ne sait pas quels maléfices ont pu être lancés par ces vermines...  
\- Mes... Mes parents, murmura Emmeline.  
\- Tes parents viendront te chercher là bas ma grande, la rassura Euphémia.  
\- Mais ils sont... Ils sont... Moldus, avoua t-elle au prix d'un grand effort.  
\- Oh. »

Tout le monde savait très bien ce que ce « oh » signifiait. Si les parents d'Emmeline étaient à la gare lors de l'attaque, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'ils n'aient pas survécus, mais personne n'osa évoquer cette hypothèse à voix haute.

« Nous allons te conduire à Sainte-Mangouste et nous te raccompagnerons chez toi ensuite. Les aurors prennent les dépositions des parents qui étaient du côté moldu de la barrière, ils seront prévenus que tu es avec nous, expliqua finalement Fleamont. »

Emmeline acquiesça, et tous émergèrent du train dans lequel James avait l'impression d'être resté une éternité. Il se rendit compte que les aurors formaient une espèce de barrière qui allait du wagon duquel ils sortaient, jusqu'à la sortie, et en tendant le cou, il aperçut derrière eux une vingtaine de corps éteints. L'ordre de leur cacher cette horreur venait probablement de son père, et il lui en fut silencieusement reconnaissant quand il réalisa que Lily était bien trop petite pour pouvoir être témoin de ce spectacle macabre.

Sirius, cependant, n'avait rien manqué, et ils échangèrent un bref regard morne en se jurant chacun de leur côté qu'ils parleraient de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus dès qu'ils se retrouveraient seuls. Ce ne fut pas le cas avant plusieurs heures pendant lesquelles on leur fit passer toute une batterie de tests. Les parents de Marlène vinrent la récupérer à l'hôpital, tout comme ceux de Rémus, Peter, Alice, et Frank.

Fleamont s'occupa de ramener Mary et Emmeline chez elles dès que le médicomage les autorisa à sortir, et Sirius profita du fait qu'Euphemia discute avec lui pour se glisser dans la chambre qu'occupait James.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle, et une mauvaise nouvelle, décréta t-il le regard pétillant de malice malgré tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
\- Les aurors ont réussi à avoir ta cousine mais elle est en vie ?  
\- Cornedrue, bon sang, s'ils l'avaient eue, nous serions déjà en train de nous envoyer des whiskys pur-feu, répondit Sirius en soupirant.  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- La blessure de Lily a totalement disparue et j'ai entendu tes parents en parler tout à l'heure. Elle a fait forte impression auprès des aurors. Apparemment, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir déchiré là bas. Quelqu'un a dû sérieusement s'entraîner pour réussir à repousser tous ces salopards... Dit-il en se hissant d'un bond sur le lit de James.  
\- Et la mauvaise ?  
\- Elle a tapé dans l'oeil de Maugrey, sans jeu de mot, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda James en se redressant sérieusement.  
\- Je veux dire qu'il se pourrait bien qu'Evans reçoive une petite lettre du bureau des aurors en septembre pour lui demander de passer les examens d'entrée.  
\- Wow... C'est... Ce serait génial pour elle, balbutia James.  
\- Mais un peu moins pour toi, hein ? Lui lança Sirius avec une pointe de compassion. »

Ils connaissaient tous les deux les avantages et les contraintes du métier d'auror car ils avaient tous les deux pensés à rentrer dans le bureau un de ces jours, bien que James, un peu plus indécis, ait déjà commencé à envoyer des lettres dans quelques clubs de Quidditch professionnels. Il ne s'attendait pas spécialement à avoir de réponse, il n'y avait pas mis toute sa motivation, il était encore trop préoccupé par la santé de ses parents pour se projeter dans son futur professionnel, mais il savait que le moment viendrait où il se retrouverait seul et où il regretterait de ne pas avoir réfléchi aux options qui s'offraient à lui avant.

En plus, si Lily postulait aux examens d'entrée pour le bureau d'auror et qu'elle était prise, cela signifierait qu'il ne la verrait presque plus. Les horaires étaient très contraignants. Peu d'aurors réussissaient à bâtir une famille, et James pouvait à peine s'imaginer l'angoisse dans laquelle vivaient ceux qui y parvenaient. Etre auror, c'était savoir que la mort pouvait nous tomber dessus à tout moment. Etre auror et avoir une famille, c'était savoir que la mort pouvait aussi tomber sur nos êtres les plus chers.

« Je suis content pour elle, déclara James en haussant les épaules.  
\- Peut-être que vous pourriez tomber dans la même brigade. Imagine, toi, elle, et moi. L'équipe de choc. »

James hocha la tête et laissa paraître un sourire peu convaincu. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à penser à ça.

« Tu as vu tous ces gens... Sur le quai ?  
\- Ouais. C'était un massacre, là bas. Marlène et moi, on s'est caché derrière des poubelles et on envoyait des sortilèges de pétrification sur les mangemorts, mais ils ont bien finis par voir d'où ça venait... Heureusement, les aurors sont arrivés à ce moment là, mais devine qui on a vu descendre tranquillement du train sans personne à leur trousse ?  
\- Mulciber ? Avery ?  
\- Bingo. Avec Rogue. Mais cet idiot a fait demi-tour dès que les deux autres se sont volatilisés, et il a bien failli se faire pulvériser par un mangemort.  
\- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire qu'il est retourné dans le Poudlard Express ? Le questionna James en fronçant les sourcils, curieux.  
\- Oui. Il est resté devant le wagon le temps qu'Avery et Mulciber se tirent, et ensuite, il y est remonté. Un mangemort l'a bousculé, ils se sont dis quelques mots, je n'ai pas entendu, et après, Rogue a disparu dans le train.  
\- Il cherchait Lily, lança James sans le moindre doute.  
\- Tu crois qu'il en a encore après elle ?  
\- Je crois qu'il voulait s'assurer que personne ne lui ferait de mal. »

Sirius s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'Euphémia pénétra dans la chambre de son fils et lui indiqua que tous ses examens étaient normaux et qu'ils pouvaient partir. Lily les attendait dans la salle d'attente, elle n'eut pas un sourire pour eux lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent. James savait qu'elle était choquée par ce qu'il s'était passé. Il l'était aussi. Il n'avait plus envie de faire le malin.

« Les parents d'Emmeline sont sains et saufs, leur dit-elle sur un ton neutre. »

Personne ne répondit, mais tous furent soulagés. Ils apprirent plus tard dans la journée que d'autres n'avaient pas eu une telle chance, mais aucun de leurs amis n'avait perdu de membre proche. James pouvait cependant encore voir les yeux vides de l'un de ses batteurs, celui qu'il avait croisé dans l'allée du train, mais il n'en parla pas.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, ils parcoururent tous la rubrique nécrologie de la gazette du sorcier, mais personne ne prononça un seul mot lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur des noms familiers. James remerciait Merlin que Sirius et Lily passent les vacances avec lui, car sinon, il aurait passé ses nuits blanches seul, assis sur son lit.

Là, ils se donnaient rendez-vous dans la chambre de Lily, partageaient les bouteilles d'hydromel, de whisky Pur Feu, ou de vin blanc que son père avait un jour ramené de France, et essayaient d'oublier ensemble, tous les trois, qu'ils avaient vécu un traumatisme qui les hanterait à jamais. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, ils apprenaient à plaisanter de nouveau, mais plus rien n'était comme avant. Ils avaient perdu toute l'insouciance de leur jeune âge et avaient compensé en maturité.

C'était étonnant à voir pour quiconque était extérieur au drame auquel ils avaient dû faire face, mais eux étaient trop occupés à essayer de chasser de leur esprit les images horribles dont ils avaient été témoins pour réaliser qu'ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Ils avaient grandi de manière fulgurante.

« J'ai reçu une lettre d'Emmeline aujourd'hui, leur annonça Lily en se levant de son lit pour s'approcher du rebord de la fenêtre sur lequel elle avait laissé traîner la missive.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? L'interrogea Sirius.  
\- Qu'elle est désolée de ne rien nous avoir dit, aux filles et à moi, à propos de ses parents. Elle croyait que j'étais en colère contre elle.  
\- Est-ce que tu l'étais ?  
\- Non, répondit simplement Lily en regardant par la fenêtre d'un air absent. Je sais qu'elle avait peur pour elle et pour eux. Si personne ne m'avait connu quand je suis rentrée à Poudlard, j'aurais peut-être décidé de faire le même choix.  
\- J'espère qu'ils se sont mis à l'abri, ajouta James. »

Lily acquiesça, le regard toujours perdu dans la nuit. James sentait quelque chose de nouveau chez elle, une espèce de colère parfaitement maîtrisée qu'il ne savait pas comment gérer. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'elle allait lui exploser à la figure, mais Lily la contenait parfaitement avec un sang-froid inimaginable.

« J'ai entendu mon père discuter avec le professeur Dumbledore par cheminée aujourd'hui. Ils organisent des transports différents pour ceux qui ne veulent pas prendre le Poudlard Express pour retourner au château.  
\- C'est ridicule, souffla Lily en secouant la tête. Le train sera ultra protégé, il n'y aura pas de moyen de se déplacer plus sûr.  
\- Je sais, mais le Ministère et Poudlard ont reçu un tas de plaintes. Ils n'ont pas le choix, mais Dumbledore ne veut pas lever les protections du château alors ils ne pourront ni transplaner, ni utiliser le réseau de cheminée. Certains parents ne sont pas contents.  
\- Tant pis pour eux ! S'exclama Sirius, agacé. Quelle bande d'abrutis ! Ils se rendent compte qu'en levant les protections de l'école, ils risqueraient encore plus une nouvelle attaque ?! »

James haussa les épaules. Il ne comprenait pas plus cette attitude que Sirius. Il n'avait même pas osé lire les témoignages des parents d'élèves qui se plaignaient dans la gazette du sorcier car il était presque certain qu'il brûlerait le journal aussi sec.

« Je suis fatiguée, souffla Lily d'une voix à peine audible.  
\- Hé, Evans, il fallait le dire plus tôt. On peut être envahissants, quand on s'y met, déclara Sirius en se levant du coussin de sol beige sur lequel il était assis.  
\- Non, s'empressa t-elle de lui répondre en se détournant de la fenêtre pour lui faire signe de rester. Je... Je voulais dire que je suis fatiguée d'essayer de comprendre le monde entier. »

Les deux garçons la fixèrent d'un air sinistre, puis baissèrent simultanément la tête. Sirius hésita à se rasseoir, mais ses yeux tombèrent sur un tourne-disque, posé sur le bureau depuis les dernières vacances. C'était l'un des rares objets que Lily avait pu conserver de ses parents. Un des seuls qu'elle avait voulu conserver, d'ailleurs.

Il agita sa baguette au dessus, et il ne reconnut pas immédiatement la chanson qui passait mais il se souvenait l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part. Ce ne fut que quand James leva soudainement la tête vers le tourne-disque, comme si quelqu'un venait de lui donner un coup de coude, qu'il se rappela.

« Fleetwood Mac ! Déclara t-il.  
\- Tu connais ? S'étonna Lily.  
\- James connaît, répondit-il les yeux pétillants malin. Il nous a gonflé avec ça pendant un moment dans le dortoir.  
\- C'est vrai ?  
\- J'ai eu ma période, avoua James avec un sourire contrit.  
\- Je n'en avais aucune idée. C'est moldu, je pensais que... Enfin. Bon. Celle-ci n'est pas ma favorite, je préfère...  
\- Landslide, compléta le jeune homme d'un air détaché en ajustant sa position sur le lit de Lily. »

Quand elle ne répondit rien, il leva les yeux vers elle et constata qu'elle le fixait d'un air curieux. Sirius aussi, mais il était beaucoup plus évident à décrypter, et quand son rire brisa le silence de la pièce, James se sentit rougir violemment. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de fréquent mais là, il paraissait évident qu'il avait d'avantage étudié sa camarade que ses cours ces derniers temps et il savait que Lily s'en était bien rendue compte.

« Je n'en sais rien, j'ai dis ça comme ça, reprit-il rapidement en sentant le besoin de s'expliquer. »

Lily hocha simplement la tête, et Sirius masqua son ricanement derrière une toux douteuse, puis il détourna l'attention de la préfète en mimant un superbe et ridicule solo de guitare électrique, ce dont James lui fut profondément reconnaissant. La jeune femme éclata d'un rire extraordinaire, puis elle bondit au milieu de la pièce où se tenait Sirius, et se joignit à lui sous le regard amusé et un poil perplexe de James.

Les deux lâchèrent rapidement leur guitare fictive pour se mettre à danser de façon totalement hasardeuse. Ils ne se rappelaient plus de la dernière fois où ils avaient autant lâché prise. C'était sûrement après la dernière victoire de Gryffondors, mais tout ce qui avait précédé l'attaque leur semblait loin maintenant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore assis ?! S'exclama Lily à l'adresse de James. Viens là !  
\- Le spectacle est divertissant, je ne veux pas m'en priver, lui répondit-il avec un sourire malin.  
\- Oh allez, Potter ! Le motiva t-elle en s'approchant du lit. »

Elle lui tendit la main, il soupira, mais il l'attrapa malgré son manque de bonne volonté flagrante. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Sirius le savait. Il se moquait discrètement de lui dans le dos de Lily, et dès qu'elle tourna sur elle-même, James en profita pour agiter un doigt d'honneur en direction de son meilleur ami qui continuait d'afficher un sourire narquois.

Ils repassèrent la même chanson en boucle une dizaine de fois, sautillant dans tous les coins de la pièce, tentant des mouvements de danse douteux qui terminaient une fois sur deux par une chute et par des éclats de rire spontanés, mais quand Lily manqua de s'ouvrir la tête sur le rebord du bureau, ils jugèrent qu'ils s'étaient peut-être assez défoulés pour la soirée.

Elle s'échoua lamentablement sur son lit, entraînant James dans sa chute par un heureux hasard, et Sirius en profita bien évidemment pour lâcher un sous-entendu qui les fit tous éclater de rire mais qui lui valut une pluie d'oreillers à la figure.

« Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que c'est bientôt Noël, dit-elle lorsqu'ils se furent calmés.  
\- Je n'y pensais même plus.  
\- Tu ferais bien d'y penser Cornedrue, parce que si tu ne m'offres rien je vais très mal le prendre ! Décréta Sirius mi inquiet, mi irrité.  
\- J'ai déjà choisi vos cadeaux depuis septembre, le rassura James en se redressant.  
\- Merlin, je n'ai toujours rien pour toi, paniqua soudainement Lily.  
\- Tu as fait ce t-shirt de quidditch à mon nom, c'est déjà un super cadeau, commenta t-il avec un sourire qu'il savait idiot mais qu'il était incapable de ne pas arborer.  
\- … Tu es la personne la plus facile à satisfaire que je connaisse, décréta t-elle en l'observant avec des yeux ronds, mais je ne vais pas m'en contenter. Tu auras un cadeau. »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil équivoque vers Sirius, amusé, et bondit hors du lit de Lily avant que son meilleur ami ne fasse une nouvelle plaisanterie sur sa facilité à être satisfait lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle. Quand il le vit ouvrir la bouche, il abattit immédiatement sa main dessus, lança un « il se fait tard, bonne nuit ! » aérien mais hâtif à Lily, et quitta la pièce en poussant son meilleur ami devant lui.

Quand il arriva dans sa propre chambre et qu'il s'allongea entre les draps, il regretta amèrement de ne pas pouvoir dire les choses clairement à Lily. Peut-être qu'il ne se sentirait pas aussi creux, s'il l'avait fait. Peut-être qu'il ne se sentirait pas aussi seul. Ce soir là, il se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit, des images de guerre figée dans son esprit. Celle de Lily, tailladée au cou était bien claire.

Il pesta, frappa son oreiller, et se jura qu'il lui dirait pendant les vacances. Ils étaient en sécurité chez lui, mais dès qu'ils mettraient un pied dehors, ce serait une autre histoire, et il ne voulait pas risquer qu'elle le fasse sans qu'il ait eu la chance de lui expliquer à quel point elle devait faire attention à elle, car il dépendait de son bien être.


	20. Chapter 20

C'était la veille de Noël. Toutes les chandelles étaient allumées dans le salon des Potter et le feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Ils avaient terminé le dîner un peu avant minuit mais n'avaient pas pu aller immédiatement s'enfermer chacun de leur côté, pas après la désastreuse attaque de King's Cross. Même Fleamont qui travaillait habituellement beaucoup avait décidé de rester avec sa famille.

Il avait apporté un plateau rempli de gâteaux à la cannelle et du jus de citrouille, comme s'ils avaient encore faim après tout ce qu'ils avaient englouti, et les avait déposé sur la table avant de s'asseoir sur son fauteuil fétiche, dans le coin de la pièce.

Sirius et Lily étaient en train de disputer une partie d'échecs sous l'oeil attentif de James, et Euphémia, qui avait ensorcelé des aiguilles pour qu'elles tricotent un pull bleu marine, tenait nerveusement la Gazette du sorcier entre ses mains. Son visage s'assombrissait de seconde en seconde et son fils ne tarda pas à se lever pour lui subtiliser le journal.

« Ca y est, il est plus de minuit, maman. C'est Noël. Ne lis pas ça maintenant. On devrait tous passer une bonne soirée, aujourd'hui, lui dit-il.  
\- Tu as raison, soupira t-elle en lui jetant un regard d'excuse. Quand est-ce que tu es devenu aussi sage ? »

Il haussa les épaules et lui lança un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux mais qui fut surtout teinté d'amertume. Les corps qu'il avait vu sur le quai avaient probablement aidé à ce qu'il prenne enfin les choses au sérieux, mais il ne le lui confia pas. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine. Elle en aurait été encore plus malade, si elle avait su à quel point tout cela l'avait bouleversé.

« Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment attendre demain pour s'offrir nos cadeaux ? demanda t-il en posant son regard successivement sur sa mère et sur son père.  
\- Pas si sage que ça, visiblement, murmura t-elle, amusée.  
\- On les a toujours ouverts le matin, répondit Fleamont.  
\- Les habitudes sont faites pour être changées, Fleamy, intervint Sirius.  
\- Crois-tu que tu vas me convaincre en me donnant un surnom aussi ridicule ?  
\- J'espérais que mon charme ferait le travail...  
\- Oh, il fait le travail, pouffa le père de James, sur ma femme.  
\- Je savais que Mimi avait un faible pour moi, déclara t-il fièrement en bombant le torse pile au moment où Lily annonçait « échec et mat. » »

Fleamont secoua la tête, amusé, pendant que James se chargeait de donner des coups de Gazette à son meilleur ami. S'il y avait bien une chose que Sirius adorait, c'était taquiner le père et le fils à propos de la mère. Ils étaient aussi réactifs l'un que l'autre.

« Bon, alors c'est décidé ? On les offre maintenant ? demanda Sirius, surexcité. »

Fleamont et Euphémia échangèrent un bref regard. Ils savaient bien qu'ils n'avaient plus trop le choix, Sirius avait déjà pointé sa baguette vers les escaliers et quatre gros paquets volèrent bientôt jusqu'à eux. Lily regardait le sien d'un air surpris.

« Tu m'as fait un cadeau ? s'étonna t-elle.  
\- Hé, si tu n'en veux pas, tu n'as qu'à le donner à Euphémia, lui répondit-il un peu vexé.  
\- Non, non, merci, c'est juste que... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'achètes quelque chose.  
\- Eh bien pour ta gouverne, Evans, je suis doté d'une générosité sans borne, et j'espère bien que toi aussi.  
\- Attends, lui dit-elle en lui faisant signe de ne pas bouger. »

Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches du manoir pour aller chercher trois cadeaux dans sa chambre, et elle en fourra un dans les bras de Sirius dont les yeux s'étaient subitement éclairés. Il avait l'air d'un gamin, ça changeait bien de l'air sérieux qu'il avait porté sur son visage depuis l'attaque du train.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? répétait-il sans cesse en secouant le paquet.  
\- Ouvre, idiot ! Le pressa t-elle en donnant les deux autres présents à Euphémia et Fleamont. Le tien, je te le donnerai plus tard, expliqua t-elle à James sans trop oser croiser son regard.  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi je ne l'ai pas maintenant ?! S'exclama t-il, révolté.  
\- Parce que c'est quelque chose de différent.  
\- Comment ça, différent ?  
\- Tu verras bien. Sirius, ouvre ton cadeau ! »

Elle avait volontairement changé de sujet, James l'avait bien vu, alors il n'avait pas insisté malgré sa frustration évidente. Il se demandait ce qu'elle avait pu lui acheter de si différent... Sirius, lui, venait de déballer deux miroirs à main à l'air ancien qu'il fixa, perplexe, avant de hausser les épaules et de se recoiffer.

« Tu as cerné le personnage, Lily, commenta Fleamont en retenant un rire.  
\- Ce n'est pas seulement pour qu'il contemple son reflet, intervint Lily en lui prenant un des miroirs et en le tendant à James.  
\- Hé ! Je te vois là dedans ! S'exclama Sirius à l'adresse de son ami en désignant son propre miroir du doigt.  
\- Je te vois aussi ! Lança James sur le même ton émerveillé.  
\- Ce sont des miroirs à double sens. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait vous plaire à tous les deux...  
\- Super idée, Lily ! Maintenant, la vieille McGonagall aura beau nous mettre en retenue dans deux salles différentes, on pourra quand même communiquer ! S'enthousiasma Sirius.  
\- Le professeur McGonagall, corrigea sévèrement Fleamont. C'est une très grande sorcière, tu devrais surveiller ton langage quand tu parles d'elle.  
\- Désolé Fleamy. Je ne le dirai plus. »

Les parents de James savaient bien que dès qu'ils auraient le dos tourné, Sirius réutiliserait le même terme, mais ils n'ajoutèrent rien de plus car le jeune homme avait pressé Lily à ouvrir son cadeau et qu'ils furent stupéfaits de constater qu'il lui avait offert des sous-vêtements en dentelle d'un rouge vif. Les joues de Lily, qui avait déballé le paquet en toute décontraction sans s'attendre à quelque chose de si délicat, avaient immédiatement pris la même couleur, et James n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pouffer discrètement.

« Est-ce qu'il faut que nous ayons une petite discussion tous les trois ? demanda Euphémia à Lily et Sirius.  
\- Quoi ?! laissa échapper Lily. Non ! Non, Merlin, non ! S'empressa t-elle d'ajouter en s'empourprant d'avantage.  
\- Une petite discussion ? répéta Sirius. Mimi... Je sais comment on fait les bébés.  
\- C'est justement ce qui nous inquiète, décréta Fleamont qui semblait à la fois confus, à la fois amusé, et à la fois horrifié.  
\- Relax, Fleamy. Lily et moi, on est juste amis. Comme frère et sœur. Et je sais que les Blacks ont beaucoup de défauts, mais l'inceste n'en a jamais fait partie, je t'assure. Enfin... Je crois.  
\- Frère et sœur, c'est beaucoup dire, marmonna Lily avant d'esquisser une grimace lorsqu'elle entendit la fin de sa phrase.  
\- Ok, c'est bon, on va s'arrêter là ! S'empressa de lui dire Fleamont qui ne souhaitait certainement pas en entendre plus. »

James, lui, s'était fait tout petit. LA discussion, il ne voulait pas l'avoir non plus. Oh que non. Quelle honte. Il voyait la scène, dans sa tête. Lily et lui, assis sagement d'un bout et de l'autre du canapé pendant que ses parents bafouilleraient des termes sexuels qu'il ne voudrait clairement pas les entendre prononcer, leur listant des moyens de contraception sur une voix douce, les fixant intensément pour essayer de savoir jusqu'où ils étaient allés... Merlin, non. Tout, sauf ça.

De toutes façons, ils n'étaient allés nulle part, alors ils n'auraient pas grand chose à raconter, mais le simple fait de se retrouver dans cette position avec Lily était tout bonnement embarrassant, et il était bien déterminé à ce que ses parents ne puissent pas lui ficher une telle honte devant elle.

« Bien, heu... Merci, Sirius, bredouilla Lily en recouvrant rapidement les sous-vêtements à l'aide du papier cadeau.  
\- James, ouvre le tien !  
\- Je crois que je vais attendre d'être dans ma chambre pour ça, lui répondit-il en observant le paquet comme s'il allait lui sauter au visage. Toi, ouvre le tien. »

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup encourager Sirius. Il lui avait lancé adroitement un paquet dont l'emballage hasardeux trahissait une partie de ce qu'il contenait, mais de toutes façons, James savait que son meilleur ami le déchirerait si rapidement qu'il aurait été inutile de passer des heures à s'appliquer à le faire.

« Le tout premier Friselune ! Comment est-ce que tu as fait ?! s'exclama t-il sans arrêter de bondir sur place, le vieux balai à la main.  
\- J'ai fait marcher mes relations, répondit-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.  
\- Wow ! Notre collection est presque complète maintenant ! Merci ! »

Il se rua sur lui pour lui donner une brève accolade et garda les yeux rivés sur le vieux balai qui aurait eu sa place dans un musée si James n'avait pas mis la main dessus avant les conservateurs.

« Lily, c'est pour toi, souffla gentiment Euphémia en tendant un paquet mou à la jeune femme.  
\- Oh ? Merci.  
\- Attends de voir, avant de les remercier, la prévint Sirius qui luttait pour ne pas déchiqueter le papier à sa place. »

Ils lâchèrent tous un petit rire alors que Lily prenait toutes les précautions du monde pour retirer le papier sans l'abîmer, irritant Sirius au plus haut point. Quand au bout de deux ou trois minutes elle parvint enfin à ouvrir le paquet, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur et poussa une exclamation de surprise avant de sortir une jolie robe bleue nuit qu'elle retourna dans tous les sens.

Les bretelles larges étaient en dentelle et le décolleté n'était pas plongeant, mais il était présent quand même. Quelques centimètres en dessous, au niveau de la taille, se trouvait une ceinture un peu plus foncée que la robe, d'une matière brillante que James n'arrivait pas à identifier. Quand Lily la tourna, il remarqua que le décolleté du dos n'avait rien à envier à celui du devant. Merlin, il ne fallait pas qu'il soit là quand elle la porterait parce qu'il était presque sûr qu'il en tomberait d'admiration à ses pieds.

« Elle te plaît ? Demanda Fleamont. C'est Euphémia qui a choisi, j'ai juste acquiescé... »

La jeune femme semblait ne pas pouvoir trouver ses mots, et quand ses yeux tombèrent sur l'étiquette, précisant la marque du vêtement, James crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites. Elle reposa immédiatement la robe dans le paquet et tendit le tout à Euphémia.

« Elle est sublime, mais je ne peux pas l'accepter, déclara t-elle gravement.  
\- Bien sûr que si, répliqua Euphémia en repoussant la robe vers elle.  
\- Non, c'est trop, je... Vous n'auriez pas dû, je... Elle est trop belle et...  
\- Et elle t'ira à merveille, trancha Fleamont.  
\- Elle a dû vous coûter une fortune, et moi je vous ai simplement offert un chaudron à touillage automatique...  
\- Oh, c'est vrai ? s'exclama Euphémia. Depuis le temps que j'en voulais un... ! »

Elle se hâta de découvrir le chaudron et remercia chaleureusement Lily en la serrant dans ses bras, suivie de près par Fleamont qui s'assura de pousser la robe un peu plus dans les bras de la jeune femme.

« Mais je...  
\- Lily, prends-la, la coupa James sur un ton catégorique en lui lançant un regard insistant.  
\- … Merci. Merci beaucoup Fleamont. Merci Euphémia, murmura la jeune femme dont les joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rose.  
\- Arrête de dire merci, ma biche. Je n'ai pas eu de fille et pour une raison obscure, mon fils n'a jamais voulu porter de robe, alors dis-toi simplement que je me suis fait plaisir en t'offrant celle-ci, lui expliqua Euphémia avec un sourire amusé.  
\- C'est vrai ça, James, pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu porter de robe, hein ? Tu aurais été mignonne, pourtant, intervint Sirius avec humour. »

James lui envoya un coussin à la figure, et alors que tous riaient, il réalisa qu'il était encore possible de partager des moments légers malgré la guerre. Il avait cru que celui qui avait eu lieu dans la chambre de Lily quelques jours plus tôt serait unique, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils arrivaient encore à rire, ils arrivaient encore à mettre la guerre de côté pour essayer d'être heureux au moins l'espace d'un instant.

Ses parents leur avaient offert, à Sirius et à lui, un abonnement à un magasine de Quidditch ainsi qu'une montagne de friandises et farces et attrapes en tout genre qui les avait ravi. Lily leur avait immédiatement interdit d'utiliser ces dernières dans l'enceinte du château, et Euphémia l'avait largement appuyée, mais le sourire complice des trois hommes de la maison trahissait les intentions de Sirius et James.

« Bon, au lit maintenant !  
\- Parle pour toi, Fleamy. Nous, on a encore l'âge de veiller après une heure du matin, le taquina Sirius.  
\- Tu verras, dans quarante ans ! Lui lança Euphémia en suivant son mari après avoir successivement étreint les trois jeunes. »

James adorait le fait que ses parents ne fassent aucune différence entre Sirius, Lily, et lui, parce qu'il savait que ses deux amis le remarquaient. Ils voyaient bien, l'un comme l'autre, qu'Euphémia et Fleamont étaient ravis de les avoir sous leur toit. Ils voyaient bien qu'ils avaient assez d'amour pour trois, et il savait que cela les touchait. Sirius avait regagné foi en l'humanité grâce à eux, et Lily... Lily, elle, comblait une partie de son cœur qui n'avait jamais été habitée jusque là, pas celle de sa famille, une autre.

James savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais remplacé ses propres parents, mais Fleamont et Euphémia étaient devenus importants à ses yeux. Ils avaient pris une telle place qu'il redoutait le moment où ils partiraient car il savait qu'il ne serait pas le seul à en souffrir. Lily les avait pris en exemple. Elle les avait mis sur un piédestal, et James voyait bien qu'elle était inquiète de leur santé quand elle dévisageait longuement sa mère comme si elle s'attendait à la voir disparaître devant ses yeux d'un instant à l'autre.

« J'ai reçu une lettre de ma sœur hier, déclara Lily.  
\- Ta sœur ? Celle qui est aussi moche que méchante ?  
\- Rappelle moi de dire à Marlène d'arrêter de parler de Pétunia avec toi, Sirius. »

Elle était assise en tailleur sur le canapé et regardait l'échiquier qu'ils avaient abandonné sur la table basse d'un air absent. James ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il savait que la relation que Lily entretenait avec sa sœur était loin d'être cordiale, mais il ne connaissait pas vraiment les détails et il redoutait de prononcer un mot de travers.

« Tu lui as dit que tu étais ici ? l'interrogea Sirius.  
\- Non. La lettre était adressée à Poudlard, ils ont dû la rediriger ici.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ?  
\- Pas grand chose, mais c'est la première fois qu'elle me répond depuis des mois. Elle a rencontré quelqu'un, apparemment. Il s'appelle Vernon et travaille dans les perceuses.  
\- Les quoi ?  
\- Les perceuses. Des outils moldus, précisa t-elle. Elle ne veut plus que je lui écrive tant qu'elle est avec lui, ou du moins, pas en lui envoyant les lettres par hibou. »

James voyait bien que Lily avait de la peine, même si elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec un sourire. La seule façon pour elle de s'entendre avec sa sœur aurait été de renier toute sa magie, et elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Même si elle avait essayé, cela n'aurait pas fonctionné. Il y en avait beaucoup trop en elle. Elle se serait rendue malade si elle l'avait fait.

« Je suis désolée, j'ai complètement ruiné l'ambiance, murmura t-elle en reniflant bruyamment.  
\- Non, s'empressa de dire James. C'est normal que tu penses à elle. C'est Noël. Elle doit sûrement penser à toi aussi.  
\- Oh ça, je n'en suis pas sûre. Je déteste le fait de ne pas pouvoir lui parler de mon monde. Elle a mentionné Severus, dans sa lettre, et j'ai réalisé qu'elle ne savait même pas que nous ne nous parlions plus du tout. Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas si grave, en soit, mais après, j'ai aussi compris qu'elle ne savait rien de vous non plus, et ça me... »

Elle s'interrompit, inspira profondément, mais fut incapable de terminer sa phrase. Les deux garçons voyaient bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ils se jetèrent un regard peiné. Sirius savait ce qu'elle endurait. Ce n'était pas exactement pareil, pour lui, mais ils avaient ce même sentiment de rejet en commun.

« Elle me manque, admit finalement Lily. Je sais qu'elle est terrible, mais c'est ma sœur et elle me manque horriblement.  
\- Tu devrais le lui dire, lui proposer de vous voir du côté moldu, l'encouragea James.  
\- James, elle... Elle ne voudra pas.  
\- Tu n'en sais rien, intervint Sirius après avoir bu une longue gorgée de jus de citrouille.  
\- Pétunia me déteste.  
\- Je vois mal comment c'est possible, déclara James en la fixant l'air sceptique. »

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle se frotta le visage, fatiguée, et James sentit son cœur se serrer. Il détestait la voir comme ça, aussi triste. Ça le rongeait à l'intérieur. D'autant plus qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire pour lui venir en aide. Si Pétunia avait été une sorcière et si leur querelle n'avait pas eu de rapport avec cette différence qu'il y avait entre elles, il l'aurait contactée, mais là, il était quasiment sûr que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation.

« Je vais aller me coucher, ça ira mieux demain.  
\- Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on remette Fleetwood Mac et qu'on danse comme l'autre jour ? Lui proposa Sirius.  
\- Peut-être une autre fois, lui répondit-elle en lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant.  
\- James ne t'a même pas encore offert ton cadeau ! »

Le regard de Lily passa au dessus de Sirius pour venir se figer sur James qui, mortifié par son oubli, se leva d'un bond et tendit un petit paquet enveloppé dans un papier rouge vif à la jeune femme. Elle le prit précautionneusement sans quitter les yeux noirs qui étaient fixés aux siens, et James oublia de respirer un instant.

« J'espère que ça ne t'a pas coûté plus d'un gallion, murmura t-elle quand il l'encouragea à ouvrir le paquet d'un signe de tête. »

Il grimaça pour toute réponse, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Avec appréhension, il la regarda défaire le petit paquet avec autant de précaution que lorsqu'elle avait déballé la robe, puis ses yeux se reflétèrent rapidement sur la petite émeraude qui pendait au bout d'une fine chaîne en argent et là, elle le frappa violemment sur l'épaule.

« Tu. Es. Fou. Ou. Quoi ?! S'exclama t-elle en lui administrant de petites tapes entre chaque mot alors que Sirius ricanait dans son coin.  
\- Lily, c'est rien, c'est juste...  
\- Un collier qui a dû te coûter une fortune ! Termina t-elle d'une voix forte.  
\- Je t'assure que je peux me le permettre, ce n'est pas...  
\- Je sais que tu le peux, mais James, bon sang, un collier avec une émeraude, tu es... Tes parents et toi, vous êtes les pires ! »

Elle l'observa l'air à la fois fâchée et profondément reconnaissante, puis elle souffla bruyamment et, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, le serra dans ses bras en alternant les remerciements et les insultes, ce qui l'amusa largement.

« Je peux avoir mon cadeau maintenant ? Demanda t-il, sachant que Sirius n'attendait que ça.  
\- Pas maintenant, répondit Lily en secouant doucement la tête après s'être écartée de lui.  
\- Lily, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne m'as rien trouvé, lui dit-il très sérieusement alors qu'elle commençait à rassembler ses cadeaux pour les emmener dans sa chambre.  
\- Bien sûr que si, je t'ai trouvé quelque chose. Tu dois juste attendre le bon moment, répondit-elle en fuyant son regard. »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil sceptique vers Sirius qui haussa les épaules, et quand Lily leur lança un « bonne nuit » accompagné d'un petit signe de main et qu'il la vit monter les escaliers, il fut dérangé par quelque chose. Sans savoir vraiment de quoi il s'agissait, il fronça les sourcils, s'excusa auprès de Sirius, et s'élança derrière elle.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'entrée de sa chambre, la porte était ouverte. Roméo était couché en boule sur son lit et il ronronnait si fort que James l'entendait de là où il se tenait. Lily, elle, avait posé ses nouvelles affaires sur une chaise et elle se tenait devant le miroir de la grande commode, admirant le collier, l'observant sous toutes les coutures.

James avança vers elle d'un pas lent, et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent dans le miroir, elle sourit et lui tendit le collier. Il ne se fit pas prier quand elle souleva ses cheveux, et ses mains la frôlèrent plus que nécessaire quand il attacha l'émeraude autour de son cou. C'était bizarre comme affirmation, mais il adorait la toucher, et en surprenant son regard dans le miroir, il la suspecta d'adorer qu'il la touche.

Ils restèrent plantés ainsi, à s'observer silencieusement au travers du miroir pendant un moment, les yeux plein de défi. Ce n'était plus qu'une histoire de temps, maintenant. Qui le dirait en premier ? C'était ce qu'ils semblaient se demander tous les deux, mais aucun ne prononça le moindre mot.

Cependant, Lily se retourna. Sa main se posa délicatement sur la joue de James qu'elle caressa affectueusement en lui lançant l'un de ses sourires qu'il ne savait pas comment interpréter. Il appuya un peu plus sa joue contre sa main, espérant que cela pourrait remplacer les mots qui ne sortaient pas, et elle le fixa plus intensément.

James sut ce qu'elle allait faire avant qu'elle ne le fasse, alors quand elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et que ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes, il ne fut pas spécialement surpris mais il fut profondément choqué de se rendre compte que son coeur pouvait battre aussi vite.


	21. Chapter 21

Allongé dans son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond, les mains posées sur le petit paquet qui reposait sur son torse que Lily lui avait fourré dans les bras juste avant qu'il ne quitte sa chambre en ayant probablement l'air d'un parfait idiot, James essayait de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Ou au moins, supportable.

Lily l'avait embrassé. Le baiser avait été aussi bref qu'intense. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais, il en était parfaitement certain. Il la revoyait fermer les yeux et avancer lentement son visage vers le sien, il sentait encore la subtile pression de ses lèvres sur les siennes, et ses mains qui remontaient discrètement jusqu'à son torse contre lequel elle appuya le cadeau avant de s'écarter de lui et de lui jeter un regard à la fois satisfait et désolé qu'il ne sut pas comment interpréter.

Il n'avait pas encore réussi à se résoudre à déchirer l'emballage. Il essayait encore de se convaincre que ce qu'il avait vécu cinq minutes plus tôt n'était pas une invention de son esprit. Il n'avait même pas pu la remercier. Il avait essayé, mais il était tellement hébété qu'il avait seulement réussi à bafouiller quelque chose qui n'avait aucun sens mais qui avait au moins eu le mérite de la faire sourire.

Mortifié et pris d'une panique qui ne lui était pas familière, il avait quitté sa chambre pour aller s'enfermer dans la sienne, non sans se prendre les pieds dans le tapis du couloir, et s'était écroulé sur son lit comme si on lui avait lancé le maléfice du saucisson. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis ce moment là. Pas d'un seul centimètre. Il avait même oublié que Sirius l'attendait toujours dans le salon. Tout avait disparu de son esprit, à part Lily.

Puis, lorsque le choc fut dissipé, au bout de trente petites minutes, il se redressa légèrement et jeta un coup d'oeil intéressé vers le paquet qu'il tenait toujours entre ses deux mains. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution et découvrit, surpris, une enveloppe accompagnée d'un petit carnet pourpre tenu fermé par un cadenas en forme de tête de lion.

Il le retourna dans tous les sens avant de se résoudre à ouvrir l'enveloppe à l'intérieur de laquelle il trouva une minuscule clé et une courte lettre qui disait simplement :

« _Cher James,  
Je ne sais pas vraiment si mon cadeau te plaira, mais après ce que nous avons vécu dans le train, je ne pouvais pas continuer à jouer l'indifférence parce qu'il n'y a plus de jeu. Il n'y a plus que de la peur, et il n'y a que toi qui puisse rendre cela supportable.  
J'ai cherché comment te le dire, j'ai cherché comment tout t'expliquer, mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution que celle-ci. C'est mon journal intime. J'espère que tu comprendras mieux après l'avoir lu.  
A toi,  
Lily._ »

Gagné par un enthousiasme comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti en dix sept ans de vie, il se hâta d'enfoncer la petite clé dans la serrure et d'ouvrir le journal. Cependant, quelque chose le dérangeait un peu là dedans. Tout ce qui se trouvait étalé sur ces pages, c'était elle. Ses sentiments les plus intimes, ses convictions les plus profondes, ses secrets les plus sombres... Tout était regroupé là dedans, et il éprouvait un peu de remord à l'idée de faire irruption à l'intérieur.

Bien sûr, elle l'y autorisait, sinon, pourquoi le lui aurait-elle offert ? Mais quand il ouvrit la première page avec toute les précautions du monde, il eut un peu peur de ce qu'il allait y trouver. Il reconnut aussitôt l'écriture de Lily, bien que ses traits furent plus grossiers que d'ordinaire, et il se retrouva irrémédiablement attiré par les mots qui s'étalaient sur le papier jauni du journal.

« _1er Juillet 1975,  
Cher journal, pour tout t'avouer, je pensais que tu me serais à jamais inutile. C'est vrai que quand Marlène t'as laissé sur mon lit en me disant que c'était son cadeau de fin d'année pour moi, j'ai rigolé en disant que je n'étais pas vraiment le genre de fille à écrire dans un journal intime. Elle m'a dit qu'un jour, je pourrais me surprendre, et voilà. Je me surprends.  
Mais tu sais, si je t'écris, c'est simplement à cause de James Potter. Ou grâce à lui ? Non, certainement pas grâce à lui. Ça reviendrait à dire qu'il a fait une bonne action, et ce n'est clairement pas possible !  
Tu sais ce qu'il a fait, aujourd'hui ? Il a torturé Severus. J'étais tellement en colère... Je SUIS tellement en colère. De sa faute, tout est parti en fumée. Il a tout gâché. Lui et Severus, ils ont tous les deux tout gâché.  
Je savais que Potter était odieux, mais je ne pensais pas que Severus pourrait se montrer encore plus odieux que lui. Il m'a traité de sang-de-bourbe. Je sais que j'en suis une, mais il y a d'autres manières de dire que je suis née de parents moldus, car celle-ci est la pire qui soit. J'ai même eu l'impression que je le dégoûtais.  
Maintenant, c'est terminé. C'était la dernière fois que je lui sauvais la mise. Alice et Mary ont toujours dit que j'étais trop gentille avec lui, qu'il se moquait de moi dès qu'il traînait avec Avery ou Mulciber, et je crois qu'elles ont raison. Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami. Je sais qu'il va me manquer, mais je ne peux plus me permettre de le pardonner. Cette fois, il est allé trop loin. Qui serais-je, si je le laissais revenir ? Je crois que je ne pourrais pas me regarder dans le miroir en sachant que je n'ai aucun respect pour moi-même.  
D'après Mary, il m'a attendu pendant des heures et des heures devant la porte de la Salle Commune pour que je le pardonne. Je n'avais pas le cœur à le laisser là, alors j'ai été lui parler, mais je ne pensais pas que ça allait être aussi difficile de le laisser partir, de le regarder droit dans les yeux sans ciller et de lui dire que tout était terminé.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a dit ça, mais il m'a raconté que Potter était attiré par moi. Il m'a dit qu'il n'est pas celui que tout le monde croit, qu'il est pire que tout, mais je m'en fiche. Peu m'importe. Ça ne change pas les mots que Severus a prononcé.  
Il m'a brisé le cœur. J'ai l'impression que je ne m'en remettrais jamais._ »

Les muscles de James s'étaient tous contractés et ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur la page recouverte de ratures, ce qui ressemblait très peu à Lily. Il venait de se prendre un sacré coup, mais son envie de lire la suite n'avait pas été entachée pour autant, alors il poursuivit, plus attentif que jamais.

« _Cher journal, me revoilà. La chose la plus extraordinaire et invraisemblable est arrivée tout à l'heure, quand j'étais à la bibliothèque. Tiens toi bien, James Potter est venu s'excuser de ce qu'il a fait à Severus ! Je ne l'ai pas vraiment cru, sur le coup, et on s'est plus ou moins disputé, enfin... Comme d'habitude, quoi.  
Je comptais le dénoncer à McGonagall, mais la conversation qu'on a eue m'en a dissuadé. C'est vraiment la journée la plus étrange de ma vie. Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Non, évidemment, tu n'es qu'un journal. Bref, Potter aurait donné l'argent du club d'échecs à une association pour les orphelins de parents moldus.  
Je sais, moi aussi ça m'a fait un petit choc. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était capable de faire quelque chose de bien. Je ne pouvais pas l'enfoncer auprès de McGonagall après ça. J'ai honte d'avoir menti quand elle m'a demandé si il avait jeté des sorts à Severus, mais je crois que je ne regrette pas... C'était la bonne chose à faire. J'ai pensé à mes parents, et je sais qu'ils n'auraient pas compris si j'avais vendu James Potter, pour une fois qu'il n'agit pas comme un voyou arrogant..._ »

James ne put que sourire, cette fois-ci. Amusé, il continua de tourner les pages. Certaines contenaient simplement des dessins, des portraits, pour la plupart. Il devinait ses parents, sa sœur, et parfois même Severus Rogue. De temps en temps, elle avouait qu'il lui manquait, et à chaque fois que les yeux de James tombaient sur ces phrases là, il hésitait à lâcher le journal.

Cependant, c'était plus fort que lui. Il l'avait entre les mains. Lily. Elle était là, entre ses doigts, entière et vraie. C'était elle qu'il lisait, et il ne voulait jamais terminer ce journal. Il savait déjà qu'il ne dormirait pas de la nuit, que ses yeux resteraient vissés sur les pages qu'il tournerait lentement mais avec l'envie irrépressible d'en savoir d'avantage.

« _15 Septembre 1976,  
Cher journal, je suis désolée de t'avoir délaissé pendant les vacances. Je les ai passées avec Pétunia. C'était dur. Je crois qu'elle m'en veut pour la mort de papa et maman mais qu'elle n'ose pas me le dire. Elle n'est pas toujours facile avec moi, mais je sais que c'est parce qu'elle aurait simplement aimé venir à Poudlard.  
Je crois que je suis contente qu'elle n'ait pas reçu la lettre, elle aussi, car maintenant que je suis revenue au château, je peux enfin m'échapper. A chaque fois que je suis avec Pétunia, je pense à papa et maman, et c'est horrible. Je déteste ça. Je dois constamment me retenir de pleurer et c'est si fatigant... Il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux en parler, les autres s'inquiéteraient bien trop... Si elles savaient comment je me sens, je n'aurais plus un moment à moi... Tu sais, parfois, j'ai l'impression de me fissurer peu à peu.  
Cette impression s'est dissipée quand j'ai retrouvé les filles dans le train. Elles ont toutes un peu changé. Je crois que Marlène s'est trouvée un petit-ami pendant les vacances... Ou plusieurs. Alice, elle, ne jure que par Frank Londubat. A mon avis, ils se sont envoyés des hiboux. Quand elle a ouvert sa valise, j'ai vu une grosse liasse de lettres, et elle s'est mise à rougir. Marly et moi on s'est regardé, et on a trouvé ça trop mignon.  
Emmeline est partie à la mer avec son cousin. Elle n'en a pas beaucoup parlé, mais on a l'habitude. Elle n'aime pas s'étendre sur sa vie. Je pense que quelque chose ne va pas. Peut-être qu'elle est en conflit avec ses parents ? Je lui demanderais quand nous serons seules. Je veux qu'elle sache que si elle a un problème, elle peut nous en parler.  
Mary, elle, a eu un petit frère. Il s'appelle Tibus. Elle nous a montré des photos dans le train, c'est fou comme il est minuscule ! Elle nous a aussi dit qu'elle voudrait avoir le même avec Sirius Black, et ça nous a toutes bien fait rire. _»

Surpris, James esquissa un sourire et tourna la page. Au dessus d'une grosse tâche d'encre, Lily s'était dessinée avec ses quatre amies dans un wagon du Poudlard Express. L'on pouvait y voir Emmeline brandir sa baguette et en faire sortir un oiseau qui voletait autour d'elle. A côté, la fine écriture de Lily semblait avoir été soumise à rude épreuve, comme si elle avait subi une pluie battante.

« _24 Septembre 1976,  
Cher Journal, papa et maman me manquent horriblement aujourd'hui. Il y avait du pain d'épice au petit déjeuner... J'ai failli me mettre à pleurnicher. Je déteste ça. Je déteste quand je n'arrive pas à me contrôler.  
Severus l'a vu. Je le sais. Il était à la table des Serpentards, et il me regardait fixement. J'ai cru pendant un moment qu'il allait venir me voir, mais il ne l'a pas fait. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Je n'aurais pas su le repousser, pas aujourd'hui.  
Je n'ai pas réussi à penser à autre chose qu'à mes parents. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour rendre le devoir de Métamorphose la semaine prochaine, je n'ai absolument rien écouté au cours. Je pense que je vais aller voir le professeur McGonagall pour lui demander quelques précisions dans la semaine... J'espère juste qu'elle voudra bien me les donner.  
Alice a remarqué que je n'étais pas dedans. Elle m'a dit que James Potter et Sirius Black étaient plutôt doués en Métamorphose et que l'un des deux accepterait sûrement de me filer un coup de main, mais je ne me vois pas le leur demander. Ça leur donnerait une occasion de plus de se croire supérieur à la moyenne._ »

James secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés, et passa à la page suivante avec une certaine aversion pour lui même. Il était réellement terrible, avant. Il espérait vraiment avoir changé, parce que s'il donnait l'impression à Lily de se moquer d'elle même quand elle était au plus bas, c'était qu'il était sacrément misérable.

« _26 Octobe 1976,  
Cher journal, oui, je sais, je ne t'ai pas écrit depuis un mois, mais c'est parce que tout va mieux en ce moment. Le boulot de préfet est assez prenant et je crois que c'est parfait pour moi. J'ai besoin de ne pas trop penser, pour ne pas trop penser à eux.  
De temps en temps, j'entends les filles parler des vacances. Elles essaient de s'arranger pour que je ne reste pas toute seule car elles savent que je ne retournerai pas chez Pétunia. C'est Alice qui reste, cette fois-ci. Je m'en veux un peu. Je le lui ai dit, mais elle a rigolé et m'a répondu qu'elle préférait largement passer ses vacances avec Frank et moi à Poudlard plutôt que chez ses parents, à visiter sa grand-mère qui est, apparemment, aussi désagréable que sa mère, et ce n'est pas peu dire... Ça m'a réconforté un peu.  
Ah ! Au fait ! James Potter a accepté de m'aider en Métamorphose. Enfin... Pour être franche, c'est lui qui me l'a proposé. Je pense que les filles ont dû lui en parler. J'étais à la bibliothèque quand il s'est avancé vers moi et m'a dit qu'il avait remarqué que j'avais l'air de m'ennuyer en cours. Ça m'a étonné. J'allais lui répondre quelque chose de méchant, mais je me suis rendue compte qu'il essayait simplement de m'aider et que je n'étais pas juste avec lui, alors je n'ai rien dit et c'est là qu'il me l'a demandé.  
Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Je n'ai pas répondu. Il a dû prendre mon silence pour un oui car il s'est assis à ma table et a commencé à sortir ses affaires. Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru qu'il allait dégainer des bombabouses. Je suis vraiment de mauvaise foi, il n'est plus tout à fait le même depuis cette histoire dans le parc avec Severus. Il est plus gentil avec moi. Il est plus gentil avec tout le monde, je crois. Il a dû se rendre compte qu'il avait agi comme un stupide troll.  
Tu aurais vu la tête que faisaient les filles de septième année ! Elles étaient dégoûtées de le voir avec moi ! J'avoue que juste pour ça, ça m'a bien amusé, qu'il soit là._ »

James sourit, passa sa main sur le chemin que la plume de Lily avait pris, sentant chaque lettre sous ses doigts à chaque nouvelle page qu'il tournait et qui le tenait un peu plus en haleine. Le plus souvent, Lily parlait de ses parents. Il n'y avait pas tellement de secrets dans son journal, juste une grande tristesse mêlée à beaucoup de grandes joies.

Parfois, il éclatait de rire, seul dans son lit, quand elle racontait des anecdotes dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, et d'autres fois, il souffrait presque autant qu'elle de voir à quel point la mort de ses parents la rongeait de l'intérieur.

« _08 Novembre 1976,  
Cher journal, le cours d'histoire de la magie était particulièrement ennuyeux aujourd'hui. C'est bien simple, la chose la plus intéressante que j'ai apprise, c'est que James Potter fait la collection des cartes de chocogrenouille. Enfin, j'imagine, puisque le professeur Binns lui en a donné une à la fin du cours. C'est vraiment le chouchou. Je trouve cela presque honteux que ce soit aussi évident.  
Je l'ai d'ailleurs fait remarquer à Potter. Il a rigolé et m'a demandé si j'étais jalouse. Je lui ai répondu que je serai jalouse de lui quand les crabes de feu auront des dents, et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ?! Il m'a dit qu'il me suspectait d'être plutôt jalouse de Binns. Marly était à côté de moi, et elle a éclaté de rire parce qu'elle voyait bien que je commençais à bafouiller et à rougir. Je déteste quand il fait ça, le troll ! _»

En bas de la page, un petit dessin animé fit pouffer James. Il le représentait, lui, dévoré par un crabe de feu. Au dessus flottait la tête de Lily accompagnée d'une petite bulle à l'intérieur de laquelle était écrit « Tu l'as bien mérité ! ». Il secoua la tête, amusé, puis tourna une nouvelle fois la page.

« _12 Novembre 1976,  
Cher Journal, je suis allée voir le match de Quidditch de Gryffondors contre Poufsouffle aujourd'hui. C'est Marly et Mary qui m'ont poussé à y aller, et je dois avouer que je ne regrette pas. Bon, j'ai fait semblant d'être particulièrement ennuyée pour la forme, mais j'ai trouvé cela grandiose. Tout le monde vante toujours les qualités de Potter, y compris lui-même, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il était si talentueux. Ses réflexes sont hallucinants. On dit qu'il sera sûrement capitaine l'année prochaine, et avant de le voir jouer je me disais que ce serait un désastre pour l'équipe, mais maintenant... Je ne sais pas. Il est si concentré, si sérieux quand il est là haut, que je me demande si ce ne serait pas la meilleure chose qui puisse nous arriver. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. _»

Sur la page d'à côté, Lily l'avait dessiné sur son balai. Il volait autour des buts à travers desquels il lançait le souafle. En bas de la page figurait un petit vif d'or avec les initiales J.P à l'intérieur. C'était aux alentours de cette période là que tout avait changé entre eux. Leur amitié s'était tissée petit à petit, mais Lily avait cessé d'être constamment sur la défensive lors de leur sixième année.

« _25 Décembre 1976,  
Cher journal, encore un Noël sans papa et maman. Je pensais que la douleur allait s'estomper, au fur et à mesure, mais finalement, je me demande si ce n'est pas pire, maintenant. Quand ils sont morts, je crois que je ne me suis pas immédiatement rendue compte que je ne les reverrai jamais. Leur visage était toujours clair dans mon esprit, mais dorénavant, il se brouille et j'ai peur d'oublier. Je me souviens à peine du son de leur voix. J'ai honte. Si tu savais comme j'ai honte. Il y avait encore du pain d'épice au petit déjeuner. Dumbledore me regardait fixement. Ça m'a fait une drôle d'impression. Je pense que c'est lui qui a demandé aux elfes de maison d'en faire. Je voulais le remercier, mais... Je n'ai pas réussi. Je crois qu'il a compris, parce qu'il m'a souri quand il a quitté la Grande Salle.  
Les filles n'ont pas pu rester à Poudlard pendant les fêtes. Alice a insisté pour que je vienne les passer avec sa famille, mais cela me mettait trop mal à l'aise, alors j'ai refusé. Nous sommes peu à être restés au château, mais je me suis liée d'amitié avec Matilda, une Serdaigle. Nous avons passé presque toute la journée à la Bibliothèque à nous réjouir de l'absence de Mulciber, Avery, et toute sa troupe. Elle a mentionné Severus, mais je n'ai rien dit. Elle a dû voir que je n'avais pas envie d'en parler, car elle a tout de suite changé de sujet.  
Il m'a écrit une lettre et m'a envoyé un paquet, mais je ne l'ai pas ouvert. Je l'ai glissé sous mon lit, et je ne suis pas sûr que je le sortirai un jour. Je n'ai pas très envie de savoir ce qu'il m'a offert. Je n'avais même pas envie qu'il m'offre quoi que ce soit. Je pense à le lui ramener, mais la simple idée de devoir lui parler pour le faire m'inquiète. Je sais ce qu'il va me dire. Je sais qu'il va encore s'excuser, et qu'il va me parler de James Potter. C'est évident. Il déteste tellement de voir que je passe du temps avec lui, maintenant qu'il m'aide pour la Métamorphose et que je me surprends à le supporter... Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec lui, comme je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui avec Potter. Ils se détestent, et ça ne m'intéresse pas. Si seulement ils pouvaient le comprendre. _»

James passa son doigt sur le prénom de la Serdaigle avec qui Lily avait passé du temps, songeur. Lui aussi, il avait connu une Matilda, mais ce n'était sûrement pas la même. Il y en avait des dizaines, à l'école. Il soupira. Il n'avait jamais songé que la haine mutuelle que Severus et lui se vouaient avait pu tracasser Lily autant qu'elle le décrivait sur les pages de son journal. Ce n'était pas juste qu'elle s'en fichait, cette mésentente la dérangeait vraiment. James savait lire entre les lignes et après avoir passé tant de temps avec elle, il se doutait, à présent, qu'elle avait été tiraillée entre eux deux pendant longtemps et qu'elle n'avait pas trop su où se situer avant de se rapprocher de lui.

Les pages suivantes étaient couvertes de dessins en tout genre. La plupart représentaient ses amies, un seul le représentait, assis avec Rémus, Peter, et Sirius dans la Salle Commune, et deux autres étaient des portraits d'animaux. Parfois, certains étaient plus sombres. Deux enfants se tenaient la main et le signe de l'infini était rayé plusieurs fois. James savait bien qui était le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs à côté d'elle, et il en avait le cœur serré.

« _31 Janvier 1977,  
Cher journal, hier, c'était mon anniversaire. Les filles m'ont offerts plein de cadeaux super chouettes. J'ai eu des vêtements, un scrutoscope, du vernis, et plein de livres. Je crois que je n'aurais pas le temps de tous les lire avant la fin de l'année scolaire. James Potter m'a aussi donné des chocogrenouilles. Je ne pensais pas qu'il connaissait ma date d'anniversaire. J'ai gardé les cartes, je vais les lui laisser pour le remercier car je sais qu'il en fait la collection.  
Quand les filles ont appris qu'il m'avait offert quelque chose, elles se sont toutes mises à hurler et à rire comme des folles, en répétant qu'il était amoureux de moi. Pffff. C'est stupide. Tout ça parce qu'on commence à se parler normalement et qu'il arrive que nous prenions nos petits déjeuners ensemble... Je leur ai demandé de ne pas dire n'importe quoi devant lui. Ça gâcherait tout. Je ne veux pas que les choses redeviennent comme avant. Pas maintenant. Ça m'inquiète vraiment. Je suis heureuse que Potter et moi réussissions à mettre nos différents de côté._ »

« _27 Mars 1977,  
Cher journal, je sais que je t'ai délaissé, mais c'est bon signe si je n'ai pas besoin de toi, non ? Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de James. Sirius Black avait organisé une fête dans la Salle Commune. Merlin, ce n'était pas de tout repos ! Rémus m'avait promis qu'en tant que préfet, il ferait en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de débordement, et je dois avouer qu'il a réussi son coup. Bon, ils ont fait venir Amy Lloyd dans la salle commune et elle a certainement bu plus qu'elle n'aurait dû, mais elle a quand même réussi à rejoindre la tour de Serdaigle.  
Il est presque deux heures du matin, et j'ai encore un goût d'hydromel dans la bouche. Je ne sais pas comment les filles font pour dormir, je suis tellement en forme que je pourrais faire un footing tout autour du château. Peut-être que j'aurais dû rester un peu plus longtemps avec James en bas, mais je n'avais pas envie de déranger. Je pense qu'il voulait passer du temps avec les garçons. C'est son anniversaire, après tout.  
Et puis... Il faut dire que nous sommes restés longtemps dans le parc. Je crois que Sirius n'était pas très content que James s'en aille avec moi alors qu'il avait préparé la Salle Commune pour lui, mais nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. James me surprend de jour en jour. Nous avons beaucoup discuté. Il m'a posé des questions sur mes parents. C'est la première personne à aborder volontairement le sujet depuis qu'ils sont morts. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, sur le coup, ça m'a tellement étonnée qu'il en parle, mais je crois que je suis contente qu'il l'ait fait.  
J'avais besoin de parler d'eux. Ça m'a forcée à me souvenir de choses et d'autres, et franchement, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas souri autant en repensant à eux. James n'est vraiment pas celui que j'imaginais. Il n'est pas celui que tout le monde croit. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a caché ça. Je lui en veux presque. Nous serions devenus amis beaucoup plus tôt s'il ne l'avait pas fait. _»

Cette fois, le dessin qui illustrait la page ne représentait plus Severus et Lily, mais lui-même. Le symbole de l'infini n'était pas là, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, car Lily et lui n'avaient pas besoin de se dire que leur amitié perdurerait pour le savoir. Ce n'était pourtant que les débuts, mais tout avait été rapidement intense entre eux. Ils étaient devenus amis aussi vite qu'ils étaient devenus ennemis quelques années auparavant, en un claquement de doigt.

Par la suite, Lily avait arrêté d'écrire et recommencé à dessiner. Cette fois, il y avait de tout. Des créatures fantastiques, le château vu du parc, le lac, la forêt interdite, et même la Salle Commune. Il y avait aussi une ébauche qui la montrait assise sur les marches de la Tour d'astronomie avec Emmeline qui l'étreignait chaleureusement. James devina qu'elle n'avait fait que dessiner pendant plusieurs mois et qu'elle avait abandonné l'écriture jusqu'à septembre dernier.

« _12 Septembre 1977,  
Cher journal, je suis désolée, je n'avais plus besoin de toi. Je me confie à James ces derniers temps, mais là... Emmeline vient de m'annoncer qu'elle sortait avec lui. Enfin, je l'ai entendu le dire à Mary pendant que j'étais sous la douche. Je n'en reviens pas. Il ne m'en a pas du tout parlé. Je ne comprends même pas comment c'est arrivé. Je sais qu'ils jouent au Quidditch ensemble mais... Je ne pensais pas qu'ils s'entendaient si bien. Enfin... Pas au point de sortir ensemble en tout cas. Je suis vraiment énervée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'a rien dit ? On partage le même dortoir, je pensais qu'elle me le dirait, si elle était attirée par James. Je suis dégoûtée. Dégoûtée._ »

Le dernier mot était souligné plusieurs fois. La page était pleine de ratures, et la plume de Lily l'avait déchirée par endroit. Cette fois, aucun dessin ne figurait sur la page d'à côté qui était si froissée que James se demanda par quel miracle elle était encore rattachée à la reliure du journal.

« _06 Octobre 1977,  
Cher journal, je n'arrive pas à faire semblant de ne pas leur en vouloir. C'est plus fort que moi. James et Emmeline se sont affichés ensemble à la soirée d'après-match. J'ai fait comme si je ne les voyais pas, j'ai fait semblant de m'amuser, mais c'était bizarre. Ça ne semblait pas juste, pas bien. Je ne leur parle même plus. Je n'ai plus envie. Je leur en veux tellement, si tu savais... J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me voit plus. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est plus mon amie. Je ne sais pas où me situer, alors je ne me situe nulle part.  
J'en ai parlé à Marly, ça l'a fait rire. Elle m'a dit que j'étais jalouse. Ça m'a vraiment énervée, mais au fond, je me demande si elle n'a pas un peu raison. James me manque vraiment. Je ne me suis pas passée de lui pendant des mois, je crois que j'ai oublié à quoi Poudlard ressemble quand il n'est pas à côté de moi. Maintenant, je sais. C'est hostile. Je n'en peux plus, de le croiser dans la Grande Salle et de l'ignorer pendant que le regard de Severus pèse sur moi. C'est comme s'il me rappelait que j'ai encore échoué. J'ai encore repoussé quelqu'un en qui je commençais à avoir vraiment confiance, quelqu'un avec qui je pouvais être moi-même.  
Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas passer l'année comme ça. Je vais lui parler. Il faut que je lui parle._ »

Sur la page d'à côté figuraient deux vifs d'or volant chacun de leur côté, l'un portant les initiales de Lily, l'autre portant celles de James. Celui de Lily semblait fissuré, un peu cabossé, alors que celui du jeune homme déployait deux ailes majestueuses. James retint son souffle lorsqu'il tourna la page suivante. Les choses commençaient à être sérieusement intéressantes.


	22. Chapter 22

« _14 Octobre 1977,  
Cher journal, James et moi, on s'est réconciliés il y a quelques jours. Emmeline a rompu avec lui. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre par la suite. Je crois que c'est vraiment moi, le problème. Je suis trop possessive, trop égoïste. Peut-être que je devrais me calmer un peu, mais James m'aide tellement à aller mieux que c'est compliqué.  
Il m'a pris la main en cours de Runes. C'était vraiment... Bizarre. J'ai fait comme si de rien n'était, mais j'ai cru que j'allais crever de joie. J'aurais bien aimé le dire à Marly, mais elle aurait éclaté de rire et m'aurait encore dit que c'est parce que je suis amoureuse de lui.  
Hors de question de lui donner cette satisfaction._ »

James ricana. Il avait changé de position un nombre incalculable de fois depuis qu'il avait commencé la lecture du journal de Lily. Assis en tailleur sur son lit, puis les jambes dépliées, puis allongé sur le ventre, et enfin allongé sur le dos, la tête pendant dans le vide alors qu'il tenait le petit carnet au dessus de lui.

« _24 Octobre 1977,  
Cher journal, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais James agit bizarrement avec moi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. En plus, je passe toutes les vacances chez lui, on ne peut pas s'éviter...  
Parfois, il agit normalement, mais d'autres fois, c'est comme s'il se rappelait de quelque chose et il me met totalement à l'écart. Ça me rend cinglée. J'ai peur de lui en parler. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air paranoïaque.  
Il m'a parlé de la maladie de ses parents. Ça m'a fait un gros choc. Je suis tellement triste. J'aurais voulu lui dire quelque chose d'utile, qui pourrait un peu atténuer sa peine, mais je n'ai pas trouvé. Papa et maman me manquent trop. Ça aurait été hypocrite de ma part de lui dire que tout ira bien. Tout n'ira pas bien, et j'ai mal, tellement mal de me dire qu'il va subir la même chose.  
Euphémia et Fleamont sont des gens formidables et je suis certaine que le monde ne saura pas comment tourner sans eux._ »

James s'interrompit car la moitié de la page était arrachée. Touché par les mots de Lily, il commençait à en avoir gros sur le cœur. Elle avait continué d'écrire de l'autre côté, et il hésita une seconde avant de poursuivre. Lire des choses sur lui était simple et amusant, lire sur la mort de ses parents, c'était une autre histoire.

« _Euphémia et moi, on s'envoie beaucoup de hibou quand je suis à l'école. Je suis sûre que James se moquerait de moi, si je lui disais qu'on parle presque essentiellement de Quidditch. Il ne me croirait peut-être pas. Je crois que sa mère est aussi discrète que moi, à ce propos. De toutes façons, on ne peut pas aborder le sujet sans que les garçons nous empêchent d'en placer une, alors on profite simplement quand on s'écrit toutes les deux.  
L'autre fois, je lui ai confié que mes parents me manquaient. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'était un soir, et je pense que tout était devenu trop insupportable. Elle m'a demandé si je voulais qu'elle m'accompagne sur leur tombe. Je pense qu'elle sentait que j'avais peur d'y aller seule. J'ai accepté. Nous y sommes allées un matin, pendant que Sirius et James dormaient encore. J'ai beaucoup pleuré. Elle a pleuré aussi, et elle m'a prise dans ses bras. Ça m'a fait du bien, de sentir qu'on était là l'une pour l'autre. C'est peut-être bizarre, mais je considère Euphémia comme l'une de mes meilleures amies dorénavant._ »

James n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette escapade. Ni Lily, ni sa mère ne l'avait évoquée. Elles avaient fait comme si de rien n'était, mais tout prenait son sens, maintenant. Il comprenait un peu mieux le lien qu'elles entretenaient toutes les deux.

« _02 Novembre 1977,  
Cher Journal, je suis si jalouse d'Amy Lloyd que ça en dévient évident. Merlin. Si même moi je m'en rends compte, c'est que tout le monde le sait déjà. Je suis sûre que James l'a aussi compris. J'ai fait une gaffe, quand on a pris la calèche pour rentrer. Je n'aurais pas dû lui parler d'elle, il a immédiatement profité de l'occasion pour essayer de me faire avouer que ça me rendait malade qu'il ait pu se passer quelque chose entre eux.  
Il s'est bien fourré le doigt dans l'oeil. Je ne vais pas l'admettre aussi facilement que ça. Les filles m'ont bien cuisinée, et elles n'ont pas réussi leur coup, alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que lui, il y parvienne.  
Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis devenue l'une de ces filles. Une fille jalouse. James ne m'appartient pas, pourtant. On est juste amis. Juste amis. Amis. Merlin. J'ai beau le répéter à tout le monde et l'écrire sur toutes les pages de ce journal, il y a quelque chose qui sonne faux là dedans._ »

« _02 Novembre 1977,  
Cher journal, je pensais m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, mais finalement, non.  
Merlin, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?! Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Je n'arrive même pas à voir les choses en face. James et moi, ça a totalement dérapé, dans la calèche. Il voulait absolument savoir comment je m'y étais pris pour le réveiller, et bien sûr, il a fallu qu'il insiste, il a fallu qu'il s'assoit à côté de moi, il a fallut qu'il me prenne la main.  
BOUSE ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ?! Maintenant, je ne peux même plus faire semblant d'ignorer ce qu'il se passe ! Et tu sais le pire ? Je pensais qu'il allait m'embrasser ! Je l'ai cru pendant une seconde, et quand on est rentré, il a dit à Sirius qu'il ne ferait certainement pas ce genre de chose avec moi. Enfin, ses mots exacts étaient « Lily n'est pas vraiment le genre de fille avec qui on s'arrête dans un coin ».  
Ca m'a tellement blessé. C'était méchant, et je ne peux plus m'arrêter de pleurer.  
Dis moi... Pourquoi est-ce que les garçons font toujours pleurer les filles ?_ »

James grimaça et se traita plusieurs fois d'idiot à voix haute. Il se retint de se frapper la tête contre sa table de chevet, et parcourut du bout des doigts le dessin sur lequel Lily était seule, à genoux, plongée dans l'obscurité, le visage partiellement dissimulé derrière ses mains. C'était déchirant.

« _10 Novembre 1977,  
Cher journal, j'ai vraiment été une abrutie finie, ces derniers temps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde pense que je suis une espèce de petite intello modèle alors que finalement, je ne comprends rien à rien.  
J'ai agi comme la dernière des idiotes avec James. Si tu savais ce qu'il a fait pour Mary... Je ne sais même pas comment le remercier, je ne sais même pas comment m'excuser de mon comportement.  
Aujourd'hui, il m'a expliqué ce qu'il voulait dire lorsqu'il m'a lancé cette phrase qui m'a tant blessée la dernière fois, et j'ai réalisé qu'encore une fois, j'avais tout compris de travers.  
Je m'en veux à mort. Personne ne m'avait encore dit quelque chose de si gentil.  
C'était magique. Cette soirée était magique. Il a essayé un sort sur moi, je me suis mise à briller, c'était tellement drôle. C'est lui qui l'a inventé. Il m'impressionne et ça me désespère. Je ne pourrai jamais le battre aux ASPIC.  
On a aussi écrit notre devoir de Divination ensemble. Je crois que je me suis un peu trop prise au jeu. Plus je le relis, et plus j'ai peur de le donner au professeur Hypérion. Il y a des choses là dessus qui me paraissent tellement réelles et intimes que je me sens mal à l'aise à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que James et moi puisse les lire.  
Ça m'a un peu secouée... J'ai réalisé que cette histoire d'amitié n'est qu'une immense blague qui ne nous fait même plus rire, mais la locomotive est en route et je ne sais pas comment l'arrêter._ »

Sur la page d'à côté figurait un vif d'or comme James avait l'habitude de les dessiner quand il était en cours. Il lui était même étrangement familier. Ce n'est qu'après l'avoir fixé pendant plusieurs secondes qu'il réalisa que l'étonnante ressemblance avec ses propres croquis étaient dû aux deux initiales emmêlées à l'intérieur de la petite balle dorée. JP & LE.

Il ne put se résoudre immédiatement à tourner la page et à le quitter les yeux. C'était tout ce qu'il avait espéré. Toutes ses craintes s'envolaient. Toute son appréhension disparaissait. La douceur du tracé de Lily s'imprimait en lui sans qu'il ne sache comment un dessin pouvait faire surgir chez lui autant d'émotions. Il bouillonnait d'excitation.

Il avait enfin la preuve qu'il n'était pas fou, que les longs regards qu'ils s'étaient lancés signifiaient bien plus que les mots qu'ils ne s'étaient pas dits, que les gestes tendres qu'ils avaient eu l'un envers l'autre n'étaient pas innocents, que son envie profonde de la prendre dans ses bras rivalisait peut-être avec son envie à elle, d'être dans les siens. Enfin. Enfin !

Il connaissait la suite, il connaissait les disputes qu'ils avaient eues après, et elles n'avaient aucune importance. Plus maintenant. Il sauta délibérément plusieurs pages, des dizaines de pages, s'arrêta de temps en temps sur des dessins de lui, d'elle, d'eux tous les deux, son cœur tambourinant un peu plus à chaque fois, et il s'arrêta sur la dernière.

« _24 Décembre 1977,  
Cher journal, il est temps que tu changes de main, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te confie pas à n'importe qui. C'est James. Tu connais James. Je t'ai tout dit sur lui. Enfin... Tout ce que je sais. Personne ne prendra aussi bien soin de toi que lui, j'en suis sûre. J'en suis sûre parce que personne n'a pris aussi bien soin de moi que lui.  
Depuis l'attaque, je sais ce que je veux lui offrir, mais je ne savais pas comment faire. Cher journal, comment on offre son cœur à quelqu'un ?  
J'ai pensé à plusieurs choses, mais toutes me paraissaient stupides, jusqu'à ce que je trouve enfin. C'est toi. C'est toi, que je vais lui donner, parce que toi, tu es un peu moi.  
Quand nous sommes arrivés à King's Cross et que j'ai compris ce qu'il se passait, toutes mes pensées se sont tournées vers lui. J'ai voulu aller le chercher, Mary m'en a empêché. Je pleurais. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, je pleurais comme j'ai pleuré la mort de mes parents, je pleurais comme s'il était déjà parti.  
Et puis il y a eut ce cri qui est sorti de moi sans que je ne réalise qu'il m'appartenait. Emmeline m'a tiré avec elle. Elle m'a probablement un peu sauvé la vie, car les mangemorts arrivaient. Elle ne m'a pas donné le choix. Je ne me serais pas sauvée moi même. Pas en songeant que James allait mourir, pas en songeant qu'il faudrait que je vive sans lui. Comment veux-tu que je fasse ça ? Il paraît que nous ne sommes que des adolescents, mais je crois que les gens se trompent. J'ai grandi trop vite ce jour là, nous avons tous grandi trop vite.  
Avec les filles, on est resté enfermées dans le wagon des préfets, et le temps défilait beaucoup trop lentement à mon goût. Il y avait des gens qui criaient, et on ne pouvait pas distinguer les voix. Je me suis jetée contre la porte pour aller le chercher, mais Frank m'a retenu. Il m'a dit que James ne voudrait pas que je sorte. Il a dû croire que ça me calmerait, mais rien ne pouvait me calmer, pas tant qu'il n'était pas là.  
Finalement, il est arrivé. Je m'étais jurée de lui dire que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui, si je le revoyais, mais je lui ai juste sauté dans les bras, et c'était comme si j'explosais en mille morceaux, et j'ai compris que tout ne se résume pas au fait que je suis amoureuse de lui. Il y a bien plus. Mon corps a besoin du sien. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle attirance pour quelqu'un avant, je n'ai jamais voulu quelqu'un autant que je le veux lui. Je ne suis même plus gênée de l'avouer.  
Et puis il y a eu le Doloris. Il était à terre, et moi aussi. Il agonisait et je ne pouvais rien faire. C'était horrible. C'était la chose la plus horrible que j'aie vue jusque là. Je n'ai pu en parler à personne, pas même à lui. Ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider, c'était un supplice, et mon corps avait mal pour le sien, comme si nous étions reliés l'un à l'autre.  
J'ai jeté des sorts. J'ai essayé d'en jeter plein. Tous ceux que je connaissais, et les membres de l'Ordre son arrivés, et Voldemort est parti, et tout le monde parlait autour de nous mais je n'entendais pas ce qu'ils disaient parce que James était par terre et que j'étais tombée avec lui. Plus jamais ça. Plus jamais.  
A chaque fois que je le croise, je repense à cette souffrance horrible qu'il a ressenti, et Merlin je voudrais tellement la faire disparaître. Je la vois toujours dans ses yeux, comme s'il essayait de s'en débarrasser mais qu'il n'y parvenait pas. Tu crois qu'il pourrait me laisser essayer ?  
James, laisse moi essayer. S'il te plaît, laisse moi essayer._ »

Tout s'arrêtait là. Il relut plusieurs fois les derniers mots avant de se redresser d'un bond et de laisser le journal à moitié ouvert sur son lit. En temps normal, il aurait tourné un moment en rond dans sa chambre en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait tenue entre ses doigts, elle, Lily, au travers de son journal tout était parfaitement clair et il n'avait plus aucune raison de se torturer l'esprit, plus aucune raison d'attendre.

Il ne le pouvait pas, de toutes façons. Sa bonne éducation l'avait toujours poussée à aller remercier chaque personne qui lui offrait un cadeau. Il aurait été bien grossier qu'il ne le fasse pas cette fois-ci, ou qu'il attende que le jour se lève. En plus, il était presque sûr que Lily était mortifiée dans son lit. Telle qu'il la connaissait, elle devait être assise à se ronger nerveusement les ongles en attendant des nouvelles de lui, et il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser dans cet état.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais il était certain qu'il avait quitté Sirius depuis au moins une heure et demie. La lumière du salon filtrait pourtant toujours à travers l'escalier, et James devina que son meilleur ami était toujours en bas. Il hésita très brièvement à aller brandir le journal sous son visage en bondissant sur place, lui hurlant qu'il allait se marier, mais il chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit. C'était peut-être un peu précipité comme affirmation.

Il se contenta de se planter devant la porte de la chambre de Lily et de frapper. Trois coups. Trop forts. Il se maudit. Cette fois, il était nerveux. Il comptait les secondes. Sa main passa dans ses cheveux et s'y arrêta. Ses yeux restaient obstinément vissés sur la porte, et Lily n'ouvrait pas. Il crevait d'impatience. Jamais il n'avait tant attendu quoi que ce soit, qui que ce soit.

Et puis il entendit le vieux parquet craquer, et son ombre se dessina sous la porte, et enfin, sa silhouette apparut devant lui. Elle s'était changée. Son aplomb cloua James sur place. Elle portait le maillot de Quidditch qu'elle avait fait, celui avec son nom au dos. Potter. Seulement ce maillot. Rien d'autre. Il descendait jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses et dévoilait donc une bonne partie de ses jambes. James s'en trouva sans voix. Finalement, peut-être qu'il aurait pu aller voir Sirius en bas et lui affirmer qu'elle porterait son nom, et Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle le portait bien !

Une fois le choc passé, il fut capable de rencontrer son regard interrogateur. Elle n'eut pas besoin de formuler la question, James l'entendit très clairement : « Est-ce que tu vas me briser le cœur ? ». Il y répondit par un sourire en coin et un mouvement de tête de droite à gauche. Elle fronça les sourcils. Sa petite main agrippait toujours la porte, elle était prête à la lui claquer au nez si elle pensait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'il n'était pas sincère, alors il effaça ce sourire, et il se lança.

« Vas-y, lui dit-il sans la quitter des yeux. Essaie. »

Le ton de défi qu'il y avait dans sa voix assombrit le regard de Lily. Il eut peur, un instant, de ne pas s'être fait comprendre, mais quand elle s'élança contre lui pour l'embrasser, qu'ils heurtèrent de plein fouet le mur du couloir, que ses mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux noirs, et que sa langue trouva la sienne avec une sensualité détonante, il sut qu'il s'était montré parfaitement clair.

Elle essayait, et elle essayait divinement bien, de faire disparaître cette douleur tenace qu'il gardait gravée au fond de lui depuis l'épisode du train. Il ne pensait sincèrement pas qu'elle parviendrait à panser la blessure, mais elle le fit, et il s'en voulut de l'avoir sous estimée. Il ne croyait pas qu'elle irait jusque là.

Chaque geste, chaque mouvement de sa bouche sur la sienne sonnait comme un défi. « Arrête moi si tu peux. », et il perdait. Il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas l'arrêter. Elle lui aurait fait oublier son propre nom s'il n'avait pas été gravé sur son t-shirt. La défaite n'avait jamais semblé aussi douce.

Ahuri, il se laissa faire quand elle empoigna son pull-over et qu'elle le tira dans sa chambre avant de donner un coup de pied dans la porte pour la fermer, tout cela, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Elle semblait gérer les choses beaucoup mieux que lui, qui la laissait faire sans vraiment l'encourager ni la décourager. Il ne voulait pas s'emballer de peur de la faire fuir, mais elle mettait tout en œuvre pour qu'il le fasse.

Il réalisa bien rapidement qu'il voulait tout. Il cherchait le contact de ses mains, il voulait sentir sa voix glisser sur sa peau nue, mais il voulait toujours sa bouche sur la sienne, et il ne savait pas quel compromis il devait faire. Il voulait faire disparaître toutes ses souffrances comme elle faisait disparaître les siennes. Il voulait tout. Il n'avait pas imaginé que c'était exactement ce qu'elle lui donnerait.

« Arrête moi si tu ne veux pas, susurra t-elle à son oreille avant de s'écarter de lui. »

Il l'observa s'éloigner avec regret, avancer au centre de la pièce sans songer une seule seconde qu'elle ferait ce qu'elle fit, et puis il vit le t-shirt « Potter » tomber à ses pieds, et elle le fixa avec une telle détermination qu'il en resta coi. Elle ne portait rien en dessous. Il n'osa même pas la regarder autre part que dans les yeux, mais au sourire audacieux qu'elle portait fièrement sur son visage, il sut qu'elle le défiait de le faire.

Il s'approcha. Elle pencha la tête, ses cheveux dévalèrent ses épaules et tombèrent sur sa poitrine comme le cœur de James était tombé à ses pieds, dans un fracas mémorable qu'ils avaient tous les deux entendus et qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais. Il n'osa pas la toucher au début. Il déglutit quand il se trouva juste devant elle, assez proche pour l'embrasser, pas assez pour sentir son corps nu contre le sien, mais bel et bien malade à l'idée d'oublier une seule seconde de cette nuit là. Il faisait tout pour graver chaque nuance du regard de Lily dans son esprit, parce que jamais aucun autre ne l'avait touché autant que le sien.

Elle était folle de croire qu'il allait l'arrêter, mais il la suspectait de ne plus avoir aucun doute maintenant qu'il s'était approché. Il était surpris qu'elle n'éprouve pas une certaine pudeur à l'idée d'être nue face à lui, toujours habillé, mais finalement, il réalisa qu'ils n'avaient presque jamais eu de secret l'un pour l'autre, à part celui de leurs sentiments, et que ce n'était donc pas vraiment la première fois qu'elle renonçait à tous les artifices pour le laisser la voir telle qu'elle était vraiment.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers sa main, et il comprit immédiatement sa requête silencieuse. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue, son sourire devint un peu moins impertinent et un peu plus tendre, et ils tombèrent sur son épaule, et enfin sur ses hanches, et dans son dos, entre ses omoplates, jusqu'à la naissance de sa nuque, et elle était de nouveau contre lui.

Il l'embrassa. Il n'y avait rien de pressant, dans son baiser, il n'y avait que des mots d'amour qui glissaient de ses lèvres pour venir se poser sur celles de Lily. Elle le toucha, et les mots d'amour se répercutèrent sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle effleura. Elle avait raison quand elle avait écrit dans son journal que son corps avait besoin du sien.

Elle frissonna un peu et il eut envie d'en prendre l'entière responsabilité, mais sa peau était si froide qu'il ne put qu'admettre que la fraîcheur de la pièce était probablement en cause. Ce n'était pas grave. Il savait comment en tirer avantage. Il retira aisément son pull, elle l'aida à ôter le reste, et elle accueillit la chaleur de sa peau comme une véritable bénédiction.

Dans un accord silencieux, ils tombèrent sur son lit, membres entremêlés, et James ne retrouva pas l'embarras de ses premiers émois, cette gêne habituelle qui lui semblait jusque là être normale, cette fraction de seconde pendant laquelle il ne savait pas où poser ses mains, où poser ses yeux. Pour la première fois, il savait exactement quoi faire.

Quand une larme s'échappa des yeux de Lily, il l'essuya aussitôt, et elle attrapa sa bouche au vol. Il avait connu plusieurs filles, mais il n'y avait qu'une seule Lily Evans sur cette terre, une seule capable de l'embrasser à la fois comme si elle lui en voulait de lui faire si mal, et comme si cette brève douleur qui l'avait traversée quand il était entré en elle était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin.

Il avait envie de s'excuser, mais pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Il était presque certain qu'elle lui en aurait voulu car chacun de ses soupirs sonnait comme un encouragement. Elle se fichait bien, d'avoir dû expérimenter ce moment désagréable si c'était pour parvenir à la sensation si agréable qu'il se jurait de lui procurer. Il le savait car elle le gardait contre lui et qu'il voyait dans ses yeux qu'une pluie d'injures s'abattrait sur lui s'il osait séparer leurs corps ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Il avait envie de rire. Il avait vraiment envie de rire. Pas le genre de fou rire gênant qui ruine un moment, mais celui qu'on ne peut pas retenir quand on est comblé de bonheur. Il le garda pour lui car il ne voulait pas avoir l'air complètement cinglé, surtout pas maintenant, quand la moiteur du corps de Lily enlaçait le sien avec fougue et que la frénésie de leurs ébats lui donnait la sensation d'avoir siphonné un tonneau entier de whisky-pur-feu.

Il fut soulagé de sentir son corps se tendre sous le sien au bout de quelques minutes. Ses petites jambes s'étaient resserrées, et elle lui murmura à toute allure de rester contre elle, en elle, d'arrêter de bouger, et bientôt, elle expira profondément, intensément, et ses mains l'étreignirent plus fort.

Il pouvait sentir sa poitrine se soulever contre son torse à toute vitesse, son souffle s'échouer contre son oreille, et il réalisa pour la première fois que leur relation avait atteint une telle grandeur, une telle prodigiosité, qu'il redoutait presque de ne plus pouvoir se montrer à la hauteur par la suite.

Il s'abandonna à elle à son tour parce qu'il n'avait plus le choix, et ils restèrent allongés l'un sur l'autre pendant plus de temps que nécessaire. A chaque fois qu'il pensait que son corps pesait un peu trop sur celui de Lily et qu'il entamait un geste pour l'en débarrasser, elle le retenait, lui faisant comprendre que plus il restait là, plus elle avait l'impression d'être invincible.

Il le savait, car c'était la même chose pour lui. Plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, pas quand il sentait ses doigts fins jouer avec ses cheveux, ses lèvres effleurer inlassablement son cou, ses jambes s'entortiller autour des siennes...

Quand il sentit son rythme cardiaque ralentir, il roula sur le côté et tout devint étrangement froid et hostile jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se cale amoureusement contre lui. Elle balança sa main par dessus son ventre, enfouie sa tête dans le creux de son cou, et sans un mot, après un simple soupir d'aise qui en disait tellement long, elle s'endormit.


	23. Chapter 23

James cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réussir à s'habituer aux rayons du soleil qui filaient droit vers le parquet. Une multitude de fines particules semblaient suspendues dans le halo de lumière, son regard s'y perdit pendant un long moment.

Lily était recroquevillée de l'autre côté du lit. Plus aucun de leur membre n'était en contact et ce qu'ils avaient vécu la veille ressemblait soudainement à un vieux souvenir qui rendait James nostalgique.

Elle avait tiré une bonne partie de la couverture avec elle mais il en était encore partiellement recouvert. Il se demandait quelle serait sa réaction, quand elle se réveillerait. Lily n'était habituellement pas celle des deux qui agissait sur un coup de tête. Elle était beaucoup plus réfléchie que lui.

Il se retourna vers elle, qui ne lui montrait que son dos, et il hésita quelques secondes avant de choisir de se rapprocher et de passer son bras par dessus sa taille. Sa respiration était toujours régulière, comme si elle dormait, alors James fut surpris de sentir ses doigts s'entremêler aux siens.

Il retint un soupir de soulagement, déposa un baiser sur sa nuque, et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Son visage était perdu au milieu des cheveux roux de Lily, il aurait pu passer la journée là, dans ce lit, blotti contre elle, si seulement la porte ne s'était pas ouverte à la volée.

« Lily, c'est l'heure d'y al...Oh Merlin. »

James croisa brièvement le regard de sa mère, figée à l'entrée de la pièce, avant qu'elle ne referme hâtivement la porte, puis il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller en poussant un énorme juron alors que Lily s'était levée d'un bond, horrifiée. Là, il n'avait plus aucun doute, elle était totalement réveillée.

« Je suis désolée ! Entendirent-ils derrière la porte. »

James étouffa ses protestations dans l'oreiller de Lily qui avait quitté le lit et était à présent en train d'enfiler des vêtements à la hâte. La voix d'Euphémia était plus aiguë que d'ordinaire et James devina qu'elle devait être presque aussi mortifiée que Lily, mais il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire, il avait juste envie de lui hurler dessus qu'après avoir passé dix-sept ans à lui rabâcher le même discours sur la politesse, c'était un comble qu'elle ne soit pas capable de frapper à une porte.

« Merde ! Jura Lily. »

Cette fois, profondément surpris par cet écart de langage, James se redressa pour observer la jeune femme qui luttait avec son jean. Elle sautillait et avait fini par basculer sur le lit après avoir manqué de tomber à la renverse en essayant d'enfiler le vêtement qui semblait vouloir lui rendre la vie dure.

« Besoin d'aide ? L'interrogea-t-il, un poil moqueur. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir avant de parvenir enfin à s'habiller. Elle fit rapidement ses lacets, entreprit de sortir de la chambre, mais s'arrêta juste devant la porte et se retourna vers lui.

« Je suis censée aider ta mère à préparer le repas de Noël, je le lui ai promis, elle devait venir me réveiller, expliqua t-elle, les joues écarlates.  
\- J'ai cru comprendre... Marmonna James en se frottant les yeux.  
\- Je suis désolée. J'avais complètement oublié. »

James lui signifia d'un signe de main désinvolte que ce n'était pas grave, mais il redoutait clairement le moment où il sortirait de la chambre de Lily, et il allait le repousser aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Qu'y avait-il au monde de plus embarrassant que de se faire surprendre au lit avec sa petite-amie par sa mère ?

Une question lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Puis des dizaines et des dizaines. Lily était-elle sa petite-amie ? Pouvait-il le prétendre, maintenant, après avoir passé la nuit avec elle ? Lui devait-il une demande officielle ? Se voilait-il la face ? Qu'attendait-elle de lui ? …

« C'est moi qui suis désolé, bonne chance ! Lui lança t-il simplement avant de s'effondrer de nouveau dans le lit.  
\- Tu vas me laisser y aller seule ?! S'indigna t-elle.  
\- Hé, je ne lui ai rien promis, moi. »

Elle soupira bruyamment, et juste quand James pensait qu'elle allait sortir, il sentit un coussin s'abattre violemment sur son crâne. Scandalisé, il se retourna et s'empara de l'arme molle mais efficace avant que Lily ne l'utilise une seconde fois.

« Tu ferais bien de te lever de ce lit, le prévint-elle d'un air menaçant.  
\- Sinon quoi ? Se moqua t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Sinon, je... Je dis à ta mère que je ne savais même pas que tu étais là, et que tu as profité que je sois endormie pour venir te glisser dans mon lit, nu, répondit-elle sans avoir vraiment l'air d'assumer son mensonge.  
\- Tu ne ferais pas ça, affirma t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Eh bien, prends le risque si tu veux, trancha t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la chambre. »

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et il garda les yeux vissés dessus pendant deux ou trois secondes avant de se lever d'un bond, de rassembler tous ses vêtements, de transplaner dans la salle de bain, et de prendre la douche la plus rapide qu'il avait prise depuis qu'il était venu au monde.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il descendait les escaliers en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne. Personne dans le salon. Il en fut soulagé, mais la traversée vers la cuisine n'en fut que plus pénible. La porte était entrouverte et il savait que Lily et sa mère se trouvaient dans la pièce, mais il n'entendait pas un bruit. Au moins, il avait la certitude que Sirius dormait toujours.

Quand il pénétra dans la cuisine, six yeux se braquèrent sur lui. Euphémia et Fleamont étaient tous les deux assis en face de Lily, les joues roses. Sa mère buvait son café, son père parcourait le journal qu'il avait déplié devant lui, et le silence le plus embarrassant qu'il eut expérimenté jusque là régnait dans la pièce.

James sut immédiatement, à l'expression mi-contrariée, mi-amusée sur le visage de son père, que sa mère lui avait déjà tout raconté. La discussion qu'il avait tant redoutée la veille était sur le point de commencer, et cette certitude lui donna envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais Lily était là, la tête plongée dans sa tasse de thé qu'elle touillait plus qu'elle ne buvait, et il n'avait pas le cœur à l'abandonner.

Il doutait qu'elle ait levé une seule fois les yeux vers ses parents, et il la comprenait. Il marmonna un bref bonjour avant de traverser la cuisine et d'aller chercher du jus de citrouille dans le frigidaire. Cette fois, pas de bisou sur la joue et pas d'accolade. Il n'était pas du tout d'humeur à jouer le fils modèle, il avait été tiré du lit beaucoup trop tôt et de la pire façon qui soit pour cela.

Il tendit à peine le bras pour ouvrir le placard à biscuits, attrapa un paquet de cookies, le déposa sur la table entre Lily et lui et lui en tendit un. Elle accepta en prenant soin d'éviter de rentrer en contact avec n'importe quelle partie de son corps devant ses parents, et elle se replongea dans sa tasse de thé.

La cuisine des Potters avait rarement été aussi peu bruyante. L'on entendait que les craquements des biscuits sous les dents des deux adolescents. Fleamont avait arrêté de tourner les pages de son journal et jetait des coups d'oeil appuyés à Euphémia qui lui répondait en haussant les épaules. James, lui, essayait désespérément de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il ne s'était jamais senti si peu à sa place de toute sa vie.

Il priait presque pour que Sirius ait décidé de faire une virée en moto sans lui et qu'il se soit fait attraper, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Les deux seules personnes qui s'étaient faites attraper, c'était lui, et Lily, et il pouvait jurer à sa tête que le moment était aussi désagréable pour elle que pour lui.

« Il paraît que nous n'avons pas parié sur le bon hippogriffe, hier, commença Fleamont. »

James put affirmer rien qu'au son de sa voix qu'il retenait un rire, et ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsqu'il vit, du coin de l'oeil, sa mère lui donner un coup de coude. Il abandonna son deuxième cookie. Il savait que la discussion allait prendre un tournant qui ne lui permettrait pas de le terminer sans avoir envie de vomir sur la table.

« James, mon chéri, je pensais qu'il fallait s'inquiéter de Sirius, pas de toi, commença Euphémia sur un ton doux.  
\- S'inquiéter ? Répéta-t-il, un poil agacé. »

Lily, accoudée sur la table, s'était raclée la gorge et semblait hypnotisée par son thé qui n'avait toujours pas touché ses lèvres. Si elle avait pu s'y noyer, elle l'aurait fait, James le voyait bien.

« Tu comprends ce que je veux dire...  
\- Non, pas vraiment, répliqua t-il sèchement.  
\- James, intervint son père en lui lançant un regard dissuasif qui fut loin de l'impressionner.  
\- Quoi ?! Elle dit ça comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ! Protesta t-il.  
\- Chéri, je ne dis pas que tu as fait quelque chose de mal, réfuta Euphémia, un peu heurtée.  
\- Oh non, mais tu le sous-entends. J'attends simplement le moment où tu vas me traiter d'irresponsable, parce que je sens qu'il va venir très bientôt. »

Il s'était calé au fond de sa chaise et fusillait sa mère du regard. Euphémia referma la bouche, à la fois offusquée et peinée, et fixa son mari dans les yeux avant de débarrasser sa tasse de café d'un simple mouvement de baguette.

« Je ne compte pas te traiter d'irresponsable. Je pensais juste que tu nous respectais assez pour nous signaler, avant de venir passer les vacances ici, que Lily est ta petite amie, plutôt que de profiter de notre ignorance pour faire ici des choses que vous ne pouvez pas forcément faire à Poudlard et...  
\- Oh pitié, maman, arrête, la coupa t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.  
\- Mon grand, je n'essaie pas de t'embarrasser, je veux juste...  
\- Merlin, c'est raté !  
\- Je veux juste que tu comprennes que Lily est sous notre responsabilité, termina Euphémia. »

Cette fois, James leva la tête vers sa mère. Elle était appuyée au plan de travail et l'autre main était posé sur sa hanche. Elle avait l'air déterminée à lui filer le sermon qu'elle avait failli servir à Sirius la veille. C'était effrayant.

« Je ne l'ai pas étranglée, à ce que je sache, reprit-il alors.  
\- James, ce que ta mère essaie de t'expliquer, c'est que si les Evans nous avaient confié leur fille, tout cela nous aurais mis dans une position délicate par rapport à eux, intervint Fleamont.  
\- Eh bien, est-il important de me demander mon avis, ou préférez-vous vous estimer chanceux qu'ils soient morts ? »

Lily avait pris la parole et tout le monde s'était tut. Les parents de James semblaient avoir momentanément oublié sa présence, et le fait de l'entendre prononcer cette phrase les laissèrent tous deux sans voix. James, lui, soupira en leur jetant un regard hostile.

« Je suis désolée, Lily. C'était maladroit de ma part... S'excusa Fleamont.»

Elle lui signifia d'un haussement d'épaule que ce n'était rien, puis elle poussa délicatement sa tasse et quitta la cuisine. James s'apprêtait à la suivre lorsqu'elle fit demi-tour et retourna se planter en face des parents du jeune homme avec une hardiesse qui les déstabilisa tous.

« Il vaut mieux crever l'abcès maintenant, débuta t-elle avant de faire une brève pause. James n'a rien fait de mal. Il n'a menti à personne. Ce qui est arrivé cette nuit était inattendu pour nous deux, et je comprends que vous soyez un peu surpris mais je crois qu'au point où nous en sommes, nous pouvons passer outre les leçons de morale habituelles. Nous avons saisi le principal. Cependant, il y a des sujets gênants qui sont difficilement évitables, alors abordons les directement. Nous serons débarrassés.  
\- Je pense qu'on peut très bien les éviter, au contraire, déclara James en faisant distraitement rouler son demi-cookie sur la table.  
\- Je connais les sorts de contraception. James aussi. Si vous ne voulez pas que nous ayons besoin d'y recourir sous votre toit, nous nous abstiendrons évidemment. Je peux vous assurer que c'était la première fois que cela se produisait et que nous n'avons pas pensé une seule seconde que nous trahissions votre confiance, continua t-elle en ignorant sa remarque. »

James ne savait pas trop si les mots de Lily rendaient le moment plus, ou moins embarrassant qu'il l'était quelques minutes plus tôt. Euphémia et Fleamont continuaient de se jeter des regards comme s'ils débattaient en silence, et Lily avait l'air aussi soulagée que gênée par ses propres aveux. La pièce commençait à devenir sacrément étouffante.

« Oh. Oh oh oh. Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois ? S'exclama Sirius qui venait de faire irruption dans la cuisine. »

Ses yeux gris jonglèrent entre les quatre protagonistes avec un amusement non feint. Il avait certainement entendu une partie du discours de Lily, et James sut à ce moment là qu'ils n'avaient pas encore atteint le point culminant de l'embarras. Sirius était capable de les mener bien plus haut que cela.

« Vous êtes en train d'avoir LA discussion ?!  
\- Sirius, est-ce que tu peux attendre dans le salon, s'il te plaît ?  
\- Voyons, Mimi, tu ne voudrais pas que je me sente encore plus délaissé que je ne le suis déjà, n'est-ce pas ? S'offusqua-t-il faussement avant de prendre une chaise et de s'asseoir dessus en continuant à les observer. »

Sirius savait très bien attendrir les parents de James, et il avait de quoi faire. Dès qu'il évoquait ceux qu'il considérait comme étant son ancienne famille, les Potters étaient incapables de lui tenir tête, et cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception à la règle.

« Attendez... Si vous êtes en train d'avoir LA discussion, ça veut dire que... »

Sirius se tourna vers son meilleur ami, et un simple échange de regard lui donna la réponse qu'il attendait. Il ouvrit grand la bouche avant d'éclater de rire, un rire fou qui manqua de le faire tomber de sa chaise.

« Je suis presque blessé que ça vous paraisse si invraisemblable... Marmonna James. Est-ce qu'on peut s'arrêter là ? Est-ce que je peux monter dans ma chambre ?  
\- Du moment que tu laisses la porte ouverte...  
\- Maman ! Protesta t-il alors que Sirius parvenait plus ou moins à calmer ses rires.  
\- Mimi, franchement, James n'est plus un enfant de choeur depuis longtemps. Lily a raison, il connaît les sorts de contraception. Il n'en est pas à sa première fois. A vrai dire, je n'ai même pas assez de mes deux mains pour...  
\- Patmol, ça n'aide pas vraiment, le coupa James. »

Ses deux parents affichaient des yeux ronds comme des souafles, mais le pire, c'était sans doute Lily, toujours plantée à l'entrée de la pièce, elle avait détourné le regard et soupiré bruyamment.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu sortais avec des filles ? S'enquit sa mère d'une voix douce.  
\- Parce qu'il est hors de question que je te raconte ces choses là ! Répondit-il en esquissant une moue de dégoût.  
\- James, il y a sûrement des questions que tu...  
\- Non, aucune, trancha le jeune homme pour couper son père.  
\- Fleamont, c'est quoi la position de la brouette ? Demanda Sirius en prenant un air innocent. »

James était partagé entre l'agacement et l'envie de rire quand son père s'empourpra et bafouilla une réponse que personne ne saisit vraiment. Sirius continua à lui poser des questions sur toutes les positions sexuelles dont il avait entendu parler pendant un long moment, et James ne devina que quand il lui adressa un bref signe de tête qu'il était en train de lui sauver la mise.

Discrètement, il se faufila hors de la cuisine et juste comme ça, la discussion fut close. Lily avait fait de même, mais elle était restée dans le salon et elle avait choisi plusieurs livres de recettes de cuisine qu'elle épluchait sans lui accorder un regard, alors il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et retrouva sa chambre avec soulagement.

Là, au milieu des posters de Quidditch, il était dans son élément. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et plongea la main dessous pour en sortir une petite boîte. A l'intérieur, il libéra un vif d'or qu'il avait dérobé en troisième année à Poudlard et le laissa voleter tout autour de lui en l'observant d'un œil absent.

Après cette horrible conversation dans la cuisine, il doutait pouvoir toucher de nouveau Lily tant qu'ils se trouvaient chez lui. Il voyait déjà sa mère surgir derrière eux à la moindre étreinte amicale, au moindre effleurement, et cela le bloquait complètement. C'était probablement la même chose pour elle. Elle devait être affreusement gênée.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi Lily ne voulait pas que tu « Ouvres ton cadeau » devant tout le monde hier soir... Commenta Sirius dans l'encadrement de la porte avec un sourire narquois. »

James se redressa, pointa sa baguette sur le vif d'or, et l'envoya vers son meilleur ami à toute vitesse. Sirius eut juste le temps de refermer la porte pour se protéger. Il ne la rouvrit que lorsqu'il entendit un violent « poc » qui lui indiqua que la petite balle était tombée sur le sol, comme assommée.

« Alors c'est vrai ? L'interrogea t-il en allant s'affaler sur la chaise de bureau de James.  
\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'ai subi la conversation juste pour le plaisir ? Lui renvoya James, un poil amer. »

Sirius haussa simplement les épaules. Il arborait un sourire moqueur que rien n'aurait pu effacer. James le savait. Cette journée avait très mal commencée pour lui, mais pour Sirius, c'était du pain béni.

« Arrête de faire cette tête, Cornedrue. C'était si naze que ça ?  
\- Ce n'était pas naze, répondit James en soupirant. »

Il s'était redressé et son regard morose s'était encore une fois perdu sur les murs de sa chambre. Il aurait voulu se souvenir du moindre détail et ce n'était pas le cas. Dans la précipitation, il avait oublié de garder en mémoire les effleurements, les caresses, la sensation de sa peau sur la sienne, et puis il y avait sa pudeur qu'il avait découvert au moment où elle avait laissé tomber le t-shirt qu'elle portait qui lui avait empêché de graver son corps dans sa tête.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi prude que lorsqu'elle s'était mise à nue devant lui avec une facilité déconcertante et qu'il était resté debout devant elle, à n'oser regarder que ses yeux qu'il connaissait déjà par coeur alors qu'elle l'invitait à découvrir ce qu'il avait rêvé sans jamais pouvoir l'envisager vraiment. Quel idiot.


	24. Chapter 24

C'était le dernier jour des vacances. James, Sirius, et Lily s'apprêtaient à retourner à Poudlard. Leurs valises étaient déjà bouclées, mais aucun d'eux n'était vraiment prêt à se retrouver de nouveau sur le quai de King's Cross en fin de matinée. Ils n'en avaient pas vraiment reparlé. Ils n'en avaient pas très envie. Ressasser les événements ne faisait que brasser leur peine.

Chacun sentait l'angoisse monter. Lily n'avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole aux garçons de la semaine. L'on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle s'était montrée particulièrement loquace depuis qu'Euphémia l'avait surprise dans les bras de James un beau matin. James s'en inquiétait un peu. Ils n'avaient pas pu discuter tous les deux, ils n'avaient pas eu la chance de se retrouver seul à seul une seule fois, et il la suspectait d'ailleurs un peu de l'éviter.

Elle était assise sur le canapé en train de finir son parchemin d'Histoire de la magie lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon avec Sirius, tous les deux balai à la main. Ils venaient de faire une sacrée partie de Quidditch dehors, ils avaient besoin de se défouler, et c'était un bon moyen de se remettre dans le bain avant de reprendre les entraînements à Poudlard.

« On part dans combien de temps ? Demanda Sirius à la jeune femme.  
\- Je n'en sais rien, mais il faut absolument que je termine ça avant, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de son parchemin. »

Il laissa échapper un rire moqueur. Lily était trop pointilleuse à son goût. Trop bonne élève. Trop rigoureuse. C'était aussi ce que James aimait chez elle. Cette rigueur qu'il n'avait pas et cette conscience inébranlable quand tout ce qui les entourait n'était que folie.

« Tu crois vraiment que les profs vont se soucier de savoir si on rend nos devoirs après ce qu'il s'est passé dans le Poudlard Express ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien Sirius, mais l'important n'est pas de rendre un devoir, c'est plutôt d'accumuler des connaissances, et puis s'ils le font, ce ne sera pas moi, le seul idiot à ne rien avoir à leur donner, répliqua t-elle avec une pointe de défi.  
\- Oh mais je ne serai pas le seul idiot, Evans. James n'a rien fait non plus. »

Cette fois, elle leva la tête de son parchemin, posa les yeux sur James, et inspira profondément avant de secouer la tête d'un air réprobateur et de se replonger dans son Histoire de la magie. Sirius ricana, donna une tape sur l'épaule de son camarade, et disparut dans les escaliers du manoir.

James profita de se retrouver seul avec Lily pour s'avancer vers elle, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour lui adresser la parole, sa mère surgit de nulle part pour leur annoncer qu'ils avaient plutôt intérêt de descendre tous leurs bagages parce qu'elle ne comptait pas les conduire elle-même à Poudlard si ils rataient le train.

Il ne savait pas comment elle s'y prenait, mais à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de discuter avec Lily, Euphémia débarquait. C'était comme si elle s'était jurée de faire de ses vacances un véritable enfer alors qu'il avait cotoyé le paradis de si près... Il en devenait dingue. Il pestait perpétuellement contre elle et soupçonnait son père de trouver toute cette manigance très drôle.

Il n'y avait décidément rien de marrant dans le fait de le tenir éloigné de Lily. Rien. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus et lui enlever tous ses vêtements là, en plein milieu du salon de ses parents. Il demandait juste à avoir une conversation privée avec elle. Une simple discussion. Juste un échange pour savoir où ils en étaient. Juste de quoi se rassurer.

Et Lily ne rendait pas les choses plus simples. Dès qu'il s'approchait d'elle un peu trop près, elle lui jetait un regard dissuasif. Il ne pouvait que s'accrocher aux mots qu'il avait lu et relu dans son journal intime. Il n'avait plus que cela. Ça, et les brefs souvenirs de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Il avait bien pensé à lui envoyer un hibou, mais il en était même venu à redouter que sa mère les ait tous dressé à lui apporter la moindre missive qu'il pourrait leur tendre. Il était déjà presque sûr qu'elle avait posté un elfe de maison dans le couloir, la nuit, pour vérifier qu'il ne faisait pas le trajet jusqu'à la chambre de Lily. Il pensait qu'elle le couvait trop, mais il s'était rapidement aperçu que ce n'était pas pour lui qu'elle s'en faisait, mais pour Lily.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi répugné à l'idée de reprendre la conversation là où elle s'était arrêtée le jour où elle les avait surpris ensemble, il lui aurait peut-être demandé pourquoi elle les tenait si éloigné l'un de l'autre, ou si elle pensait vraiment que son objectif était de mettre Lily enceinte avant la fin de l'année scolaire histoire de leur coller un scandale au derrière et qu'ils fassent la première page de la gazette du sorcier, mais il se contentait de soupirer bruyamment dès qu'elle mettait un pied dans la pièce.

« Sirius ! Descends les valises ! Cria t-il en bas de l'escalier à l'adresse de son meilleur ami. »

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois sur le seuil de la porte de la maison des Potters. Fleamont leur donna une brève accolade et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils en lui glissant à l'oreille de faire attention à lui avant de les regarder s'en aller avec sa femme.

Le quai de King's Cross ne leur avait jamais paru aussi vide que ce jour là, quand ils traversèrent la voie 9 ¾. Il devait y avoir une centaine de sorciers seulement alors qu'ils étaient plus de trois fois ce nombre à avoir emprunté le Poudlard Express à l'aller.

« Eh bien... Les gens n'en ont fait qu'à leur tête, souffla Euphémia sans toutefois pouvoir réprimer un frisson d'effroi quand son regard se posa sur la locomotive pourpre. »

Les trois amis la fixaient aussi, comme hypnotisés. Elle avait été réparée. C'était comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu, comme si elle n'avait pas explosé par endroits, et James se demanda avec horreur s'ils avaient aussi réussi à retirer le sang qui avait coagulé sur la moquette à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas très envie de remonter dedans, et il voyait au visage de Sirius et Lily qu'ils n'étaient pas particulièrement emballés non plus, mais quand Rémus, Peter, Alice, Frank, Mary, et Marlène apparurent devant eux, tout devint plus simple et ils s'y engouffrèrent ensemble.

L'intérieur était aussi neuf que l'extérieur. Aucune trace de lutte n'était visible, mais le groupe d'amis évita soigneusement le compartiment dans lequel ils avaient fait la route, et ils se séparèrent en deux groupes. James jeta un regard encourageant à Lily avant de rentrer dans son propre compartiment, mais elle semblait vouloir suivre les filles et Frank. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Elle l'évitait encore. Cependant, juste avant qu'il ne referme la porte derrière lui, elle l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son poignet. Son cœur remonta dans sa gorge.

« N'oublie pas, nous avons une réunion avec les préfets dans une heure, lui rappela t-elle. »

Il acquiesça simplement. Elle avait l'air d'avoir envie de lui dire autre chose, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche qu'elle ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois de suite avant de tourner rapidement les talons. Il claqua la porte du compartiment et soupira bruyamment.

« Tu t'es disputé avec Evans, pendant les vacances ? L'interrogea Peter, témoin du surprenant échange.  
\- Pas vraiment, non, répondit-il alors que Sirius affichait un sourire en coin.  
\- Ils ont couché ensemble. »

La déclaration cloua Peter et Rémus sur place. Le lycanthrope avala de travers le chocogrenouille qu'il venait de déballer et James dû l'aider à le recracher en lui tapant dans le dos. Certes, c'était une sacrée avancée, mais quand même, de là à s'étouffer avec un chocolat... ! James commençait à se sentir profondément vexé que tout le monde soit si surpris de cette annonce.

« Ce n'est pas comme si vous ne l'aviez pas vu venir, déclara t-il avec humeur.  
\- Excuse-moi. Je... Evidemment, je l'ai vu venir, mais... Je pensais... Dans deux ans ou...  
\- Oh merci Lunard, vraiment, ça aide, le coupa t-il.  
\- On ne pensait pas que tu arriverais à la convaincre de faire ça avec toi aussi rapidement, c'est tout.  
\- Si c'est pour rajouter ça, Queudver, je préférerais encore que tu te taises. »

Sirius riait dans un coin du compartiment mais James avait sa petite fierté, et le fait d'être totalement dans le flou vis à vis de Lily l'empêchait de pouvoir se moquer de lui-même comme ses amis le faisaient. Evidemment, il n'avait pas non plus songé que tout irait si vite entre Lily et lui, mais sur le coup, cela ne lui avait pas semblé invraisemblable. Au contraire. Rien ne lui avait jamais semblé plus naturel, plus rationnel, que de se retrouver emmêlé à son corps nu.

« Je dois bosser les mesures de sécurité pour la réunion des préfets, marmonna t-il en sortant un parchemin de son sac. »

Il savait que Lily allait peu lui laisser la parole car elle aurait déjà préparé tout un discours beaucoup plus adapté que tout ce qu'il aurait pu écrire, mais il avait besoin de lui montrer qu'il avait essayé, qu'il essayait. Pour elle. Il voulait lui donner une raison d'arrêter de l'éviter. Ses parents n'étaient plus là, personne ne pouvait se mettre entre eux maintenant.

Le directeur leur avait envoyé par hibou tout un tas de recommandations à transmettre aux préfets pendant le trajet, et cela rendait la guerre beaucoup plus vraie, beaucoup plus réelle, beaucoup plus présente. Tout aurait probablement dû devenir oppressant depuis qu'il était entré dans cette locomotive où il s'était fait torturer, mais bizarrement, il n'arrivait à penser qu'à Lily. La seule douleur présente à cette instant précis était celle que lui causait son éloignement.

Elle avait réussi. Il devrait la féliciter. Elle lui avait ôté cette souffrance insoutenable, celle qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé devant Voldemort, quand le doloris l'avait frappé. Elle avait pansé une peine qu'il pensait insurmontable, tout cela pour lui en faire ressentir une nouvelle d'un style totalement différent. Pour celle-ci, il ne la féliciterait pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva avec elle et toute une bande d'élèves dans le compartiment des préfets. Les gryffondors se disputaient avec les serpentards, comme d'habitude, et Lily avait le plus grand mal du monde à obtenir d'eux qu'ils se calment. Le fond du problème, tout le monde le connaissait : L'attaque du Poudlard Express. Les serdaigles et les poufsouffles n'étaient pas dupes non plus. Ils observaient les élèves aux cravates vertes avec hostilité, et à la surprise générale, ce fut James qui mit fin à la querelle.

« Personne ici n'est responsable de ce qui est arrivé, trancha t-il d'une voix ferme qui découragea toute protestation de la part des préfets. On ne peut pas commencer à se rejeter la faute les uns sur les autres. Poudlard a une réputation à tenir à travers le monde, des valeurs que le professeur Dumbledore veut nous inculquer, nous a déjà inculqué... Du moins à la plupart d'entre nous. Allons-nous tous tirer un trait dessus juste pour des soupçons ? »

Quelques serdaigles soupirèrent d'un air mécontent, mais tous se turent, car James inspirait un profond respect à chaque élève présent dans ce wagon, même ceux qui ne l'auraient jamais avoué. C'était en cela, qu'il aidait Lily dans leur travail de préfet-en-chef. Quand elle ne savait pas se faire écouter, il était là pour rétablir l'ordre. Personne n'aurait élevé la voix face à lui. Personne. Sauf elle, mais elle était de son côté sur ce coup là.

« Maintenant, Lily a des choses à vous dire. Inutile de préciser que je jetterai le premier sort qui me viendra à l'esprit à quiconque lui coupera la parole, reprit-il en s'attirant un regard désapprobateur de la part de la jeune femme. »

Ces menaces assurèrent tout de même un silence total à Lily pendant son briefing. Il y avait tout un tas de nouvelles mesures de sécurité qui avaient été instaurées au château, et James savait déjà qu'il n'en respecterait pas un quart, mais il se garda bien de dire quoi que ce soit là dessus. Il n'avait pas besoin de mettre sa camarade plus en rogne contre lui qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Enfin... Si elle l'était, car il n'en avait absolument aucune idée étant donné qu'elle ne lui donnait aucune indication sur son état d'esprit.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle termina son discours, que les préfets se hâtèrent hors du wagon, et qu'il s'apprêta à faire de même, elle lui murmura enfin quelque chose. Une simple phrase qui le désarçonna.

« Ne me déteste pas, s'il te plaît. »

Il s'arrêta net. Referma la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir, et se retourna vers elle, les bras ballants. Elle était en train de ramasser ses parchemins à la va-vite, elle n'osait même pas le regarder, et il ne savait pas quoi faire parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Elle avait été une véritable énigme ces derniers temps.

Il était tenté de lui en vouloir, mais il ne pouvait pas, là, parce que sa demande sonnait comme une supplication monstrueusement triste. Elle fourra rapidement son compte rendu dans son sac, dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son visage, et enfin, elle posa ses yeux verts sur lui. Elle semblait déstabilisée, perdue, et il réalisa à ce moment là qu'ils en étaient tous les deux au même point.

« Visiblement, je ne sais pas comment faire ça, souffla t-elle en faisant un signe de main entre eux.  
\- Ça ? L'interrogea-t-il doucement en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Toi et moi. Ta mère était sur notre dos pendant toutes les vacances et je... Je suis désolée je n'ai pas... Je ne pouvais pas aller vers toi, expliqua t-elle en grimaçant.  
\- J'ai cru comprendre, répondit-il un peu plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. »

Il était planté à l'entrée du wagon et elle était à l'autre bout, derrière un petit bureau pliable sur lequel reposaient encore quelques plumes et un encrier, et la tension qui régnait semblait insurmontable aux yeux de James. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, qu'ils pouvaient discuter, mais il n'était plus très sûr de le vouloir.

« James... Ne m'en veux pas. Je me sens vraiment mal d'avoir mis autant de distance entre nous, déclara t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. »

Elle arborait une mine triste qui le toucha en plein cœur. Il avait espéré que c'était cela. Il avait espéré qu'elle ne le tenait pas à distance parce qu'elle pensait avoir fait une erreur, mais parce qu'elle était mortifiée d'avoir été surprise dans ses bras par sa mère et qu'elle tenait à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas, pour leur santé mentale à tous les deux.

« Tu me déteste, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-elle tristement.  
\- Lily, je...  
\- Bien sûr que tu me détestes. Je savais que tu me détesterais, le coupa t-elle en baissant les yeux. Entre Sirius et tes parents, je ne savais pas comment t'atteindre et... Et il y avait cet elfe de maison dans le couloir la nuit et... Je... J'ai commencé à paniquer en me demandant ce qu'on allait faire en revenant à Poudlard, ce qu'on allait dire aux autres, et puis je me suis demandée ce que toi tu pensais, parce que je n'en ai aucune idée, et je... Je me suis mise à flipper vraiment parce qu'on ne pouvait pas se parler et que...  
\- Tu as essayé de venir dans ma chambre la nuit ? La coupa t-il en arquant un sourcil.  
\- C'était le seul moment où j'étais presque sûre que ta mère ne surgirait pas, répondit-elle, le cœur lourd.  
\- Tu peux juste avouer que tu voulais recommencer, lui confia t-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Il constata qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce genre de remarque quand elle ferma la bouche, se mit à rougir, et réajusta son sac sur son épaule. Toute la peine qu'il avait pu ressentir ces derniers jours laissa doucement place à une euphorie folle qui le gagna quand son regard perçant attrapa celui de Lily. Rien n'était plus divertissant que de la voir aussi prise au dépourvu.

Il tenait un peu sa revanche. Elle l'avait vraiment surpris quand elle s'était dévêtue devant lui, quand elle l'avait laissé faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle, quand elle avait avoué au travers de son journal tout ce qu'il pensait ne jamais lire. Elle l'avait troublé, sûrement un peu trop pour son bien, puisqu'il avait passé le reste des vacances à se torturer l'esprit à cause de son soudain silence.

« Je voulais discuter ! Protesta t-elle finalement.  
\- Oh vraiment ? Juste discuter ? L'interrogea t-il en s'adossant à la porte du wagon.  
\- Qu'aurais-je pu avoir d'autre en tête ? Répliqua t-elle habilement. »

Il se contenta de sourire pour toute réponse, puis les lèvres de Lily s'étirèrent à leur tour, et il sut à ce moment là qu'il s'était bien fait comprendre. Le wagon lui semblait maintenant très spacieux. Trop spacieux. Il s'avança d'un pas, attrapa une mèche de cheveux roux qui encadrait le visage de Lily, et la replaça derrière son oreille sans qu'elle ne bouge d'un pouce. Son regard était toujours figé dans le sien, avec cette expression d'attachement invincible qui le troublait profondément.

C'était la même que lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé dans sa chambre, la veille de Noël. C'était comme si elle le défiait, encore et encore, de la faire sienne ou de se retenir de l'embrasser, il ne savait pas trop... Mais il adorait ça. Il adorait qu'elle le mette au défi même s'il savait que dans tous les cas, il risquait de perdre.

« Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si bizarre... Lui dit-elle.  
\- On s'y habituera. »

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, fronça les sourcils, et la paranoïa de James l'emmena dans un recoin très sombre de son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

« Je ne veux pas m'y habituer. Je veux continuer à ressentir ça. »

Elle avait enroulé ses bras autour de sa taille et l'avait serré contre elle. Les doutes de ces derniers jours s'étaient envolés sur le coup. Le bref baiser qui avait suivi n'avait fait que confirmer à James qu'ils allaient bien. Tout allait bien.

« Il faut que je mette ma robe de sorcier, annonça t-elle en s'écartant de lui. »

Elle se retourna pour attraper sa valise et James ne la quitta pas des yeux. Une minute plus tard, elle pivota de nouveau vers lui et arqua un sourcil, sa robe à la main.

« Ça voulait dire « à plus tard », expliqua t-elle.  
\- Oh. Je croyais que ça voulait dire « j'ai besoin d'aide. », répliqua t-il avec un sourire malin.  
\- Je veux la mettre, pas l'enlever. »

Elle esquissa un sourire et le poussa fermement hors du wagon. Il se laissa faire, docile, mais il l'arrêta juste avant qu'elle ne lui ferme la porte au nez.

« C'est tout ce que j'aurais aujourd'hui, alors ? Lui demanda t-il en battant des cils.  
\- J'ai bien peur que ça corresponde exactement à tout ce que tu auras ces prochaines semaines... Répondit-elle en grimaçant. A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que je me suis jetée sur toi chez tes parents ? C'est impossible à Poudlard. Les profs sont partout... Et Dumbledore est pire que ta mère. Il sait tout et il voit tout. Sans parler du nombre de mesures mises en place pour éviter que ce genre de choses n'arrivent.  
\- … Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de les contourner, lui dit-il en commençant déjà à y réfléchir.  
\- A vrai dire, j'espérais que tu en trouverais un... Ou que tu en connaîtrais déjà un.  
\- Je vais chercher, mais pour l'instant, à part une virée inopinée à Pré-Au-lard, je ne vois pas... »

Elle lui lança un sourire timide que James lui rendit. Il fut certain, à ce moment là, qu'il ne tiendrait pas jusqu'aux prochaines vacances, et qu'elle non plus. Ses yeux verts étaient teintés d'envie et il savait que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée qu'il reste près d'elle à ce moment précis, alors il entama un mouvement vers le couloir.

« Une dernière chose, Potter, l'arrêta t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil discret vers un élève qui passa devant eux.  
\- Hmmm ?  
\- Pas d'annonce.  
\- Pas d'annonce ? Répéta t-il sans trop savoir à quoi elle faisait allusion.  
\- Je te connais. Ne te mets pas à genoux dans la Grande Salle pour me déclarer ta flamme, ou debout sur les tables, et ne lance pas non plus de feux d'artifice dans le parc.  
\- Je ne comptais faire aucune de ces choses là, mentit-il avec véhémence.  
\- Évidemment, commenta t-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Mais tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je...  
\- Oui, le coupa t-elle en roulant les yeux, amusée. Je suis sûre. Ne fais pas ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça.  
\- Tu ne veux pas que les gens sachent ? Lui demanda t-il finalement avec une pointe d'angoisse.  
\- Si, bien sûr que si, lui répondit-elle. Je n'ai juste pas envie de les inclure dans ce que nous avons. Les grandes déclarations en public, tu sais que ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. De toutes façons, ils s'en douteront bien quand je t'embrasserai pour te dire bonne nuit.  
\- Tu m'embrasseras pour me dire bonne nuit ? Continua t-il, le regard pétillant. »

Elle éclata de rire, puis hocha la tête, et il disparut dans les allées du Poudlard Express, un sourire idiot figé sur le visage.


	25. Chapter 25

« Enfin ! Soupira t-elle bruyamment quand James descendit les escaliers de son dortoir. »

Balai à la main, il s'arrêta sur la dernière marche et l'observa en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait l'air complètement lessivée. Ce n'était pas surprenant. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, la veille, elle avait passé tout son temps à essayer de démêler des querelles qui éclataient régulièrement entre les Serpentards et les autres élèves du château suite à l'attentat du Poudlard Express.

« Tu m'attendais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Encore des duels dans les couloirs ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? la questionna t-il en descendant l'ultime marche pour se rapprocher d'elle.  
\- Oui, répondit-elle avec lassitude. »

Il l'interrogea du regard un instant. Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup le temps de se retrouver depuis leur arrivée. Sans s'éviter, ils avaient chacun dû reprendre leurs habitudes. Lily s'occupait des préfets et de leur affolement face au nombre conséquent d'élèves qui exprimaient leurs craintes qu'une attaque ait lieue à Poudlard et James devait remettre l'équipe de Quidditch en place et retrouver un joueur pour remplacer son camarade qui avait perdu la vie dans le Poudlard Express. Ce n'était pas simple. A chaque fois que Sirius pointait du doigt un candidat potentiel, James avait l'impression que c'était peine perdue. Personne ne semblait lui correspondre.

C'était assez difficile à gérer pour toute l'équipe. Ils savaient tous aussi bien les uns que les autres que personne n'était réellement remplaçable. James avait mis des mois et des mois à réussir à mettre en place une réelle confiance entre eux, à tisser de vrais liens, à rendre solidaires les plus solitaires, et c'était de cette façon qu'ils gagnaient les matchs, comme une grande famille unie. Et la famille avait été amputée d'un membre.

« Merlin, tu dois déjà aller à l'entraînement... Souffla t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'horloge de la salle commune.  
\- Je peux être cinq minutes en retard, Sirius gérera. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Je voulais juste... Un câlin avant que tu y ailles. »

Loin de s'attendre à une telle déclaration, il sentit son cœur s'envoler, et il se contenta d'ouvrir les bras en lui adressant un sourire en coin. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde et s'y logea, ses mains serrant leur emprise autour de lui.

Il se rendit compte quand elle fut contre lui qu'il en avait besoin, lui aussi, de cette étreinte. Tout devint plus léger soudainement, et il songea que l'entraînement ne serait peut-être pas aussi pénible qu'il l'aurait prédit cinq minutes plus tôt.

Le portrait pivota et il croisa le regard d'Emmeline et d'Alice qui gloussèrent quand elles les virent entrelacés, et qui, simultanément, levèrent leur pouce en l'air à son adresse. Il se demanda un instant si Lily leur avait parlé de lui.

« Tes copines, elles savent ? Demanda t-il à Lily en s'écartant légèrement d'elle.  
\- Oui. Elles m'ont sauté dessus dans le dortoir hier soir, répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers les filles et en leur faisant signe de leur ficher la paix.  
\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as raconté ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont dit ?  
\- C'est confidentiel. Allez. Ton quidditch t'attends. »

Elle avait commencé à rougir un peu, ce qui avait permis à James de savoir qu'elle en avait probablement raconté plus que ce qu'elle n'avait prévu à ses camarades de dortoir. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle était sûrement aussi excitée que lui par ce changement brutal dans leur vie. Peut-être qu'il pouvait arrêter de croire qu'il était le seul à avoir prié silencieusement toute la journée pour se trouver un moment avec elle.

« Attends-moi pour la ronde, lui glissa t-il avant de s'en aller le cœur léger. »

Il passa le portrait et parcourut les couloirs jusqu'à arriver dans le parc, puis sur le terrain de Quidditch. Toute l'équipe était déjà là, et ils ne manquèrent pas de souligner qu'il était en retard, ce qui n'entacha pas sa bonne humeur nouvellement retrouvée.

« Foutez-lui la paix, il devait être en train d'essayer de dévergonder Evans, lança Sirius en ricanant. »

Les autres pouffèrent aussi, et James esquissa un sourire en coin, se réjouissant d'être le seul à savoir que c'était presque systématiquement elle qui faisait un pas vers lui.

« Est-ce qu'on a du monde, pour les essais ? Demanda t-il en ignorant les railleries de ses coéquipiers.  
\- Oui. »

Il n'y eut que Marlène McKinnon qui fit un pas hors du groupe. James eut un bref froncement de sourcil en la voyant tenir fermement son balai. Il n'avait aucune idée que McKinnon savait faire du Quidditch, mais il savait qu'elle avait de l'ambition, et c'était exactement la qualité qu'il recherchait. C'était ce qui ferait gagner Gryffondor à la fin de l'année, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient en plein cœur de la guerre, la victoire avait un peu perdue de son importance à ses yeux. Il y avait tellement d'autres choses plus préoccupantes...

« Ok Marlène. J'imagine que Sirius t'a tout expliqué sur les positions ? L'interrogea t-il, son regard malin jonglant entre ses deux camarades. »

Sirius lui fit signe de se taire, et Marlène arqua un sourcil, un poil agacé, puis elle acquiesça silencieusement. Sans attendre une minute de plus, elle donna un coup de pied au sol et s'envola.

« Plus de sous-entendus comme ça, mon vieux, lui intima Sirius en se rapprochant de lui.  
\- Quoi ? C'est déjà terminé ? L'interrogea James, qu'à moitié surpris. »

Le silence de Sirius fut évocateur, alors James n'ajouta rien. Il doutait que cette relation survive jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Sirius et Marlène s'étaient juste bien amusés pendant quelques temps, et puis ils en avaient eu marre.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Lily et toi, c'est une autre histoire, lui dit Sirius en lui mettant une tape dans le dos. »

Il s'envola à la suite de Marlène, et James n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas. Ça aurait sûrement été un mensonge. Sirius ne cherchait personne. James avait cherché Lily pendant un certain temps, parfois même sans savoir qu'elle était celle qu'il voulait. Ça faisait toute la différence.

L'entraînement fut musclé, ce soir là. Tout le monde s'était un peu laissé aller pendant les vacances, et la plupart des joueurs avaient l'esprit ailleurs. Certains avaient perdu des proches, et d'autres restaient choqués par la violence de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le Poudlard Express. James ne savait pas vraiment comment les aider à surmonter tout cela.

C'était pourtant son rôle de capitaine, il le sentait. L'équipe n'arriverait à rien s'ils ne parvenaient pas à se souvenir qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre et qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi faibles que certains semblaient vouloir le leur faire croire jour après jour. Car c'était ce que l'on entendait, quand on écoutait parler les Serpentards ou quand l'on jetait un coup d'oeil aux mauvais journaux. Les élèves de Poudlard étaient autant en danger que le reste du monde, et ils ne sauraient pas se défendre si une nouvelle attaque avait lieue.

C'était pourtant faux. James se sentait en sécurité au château, et l'épisode du train lui avait démontré qu'ils étaient capables de repousser n'importe qui, y compris une dizaine de mangemorts. Frank, Alice, Lily, Emmeline et lui s'étaient battus ce jour là. Sirius et Marlène aussi. Et ils n'y étaient pas restés. Cela prouvait bien quelque chose. Personne n'avait à rougir de ses prouesses magiques.

Plusieurs joueurs de l'équipe ne parvinrent pas à éviter les cognards ce soir là, et il en fit partie malgré toute cette confiance en lui qui ne l'avait jamais lâchée. Il s'était mis à faire attention aux autres plutôt qu'à lui même, cette attitude avait probablement été bénéfique à Emmeline Vance et au reste de l'équipe, mais certainement pas à lui car il quitta l'entraînement épuisé, grimaçant de douleur à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Son visage ne s'éclaira que lorsqu'il débarqua dans la Salle Commune en même temps que le reste de son équipe et que ses yeux se posèrent sur Lily, assise près du feu, un livre dans les mains. Elle l'attendait. Il savait qu'elle serait là, mais le fait de la voir était réconfortant. Roméo slalomait entre les pieds de sa chaise en ronronnant, et la main de la jeune femme pendait négligemment, lui caressant le haut de la tête à chaque fois qu'il se hissait sur ses deux pattes arrières.

« Lily ? Je monte prendre ma douche et on se met à la Métamorphose ? L'interrogea Emmeline en s'arrêtant devant elle, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.  
\- Heu... Oui, bien sûr, répondit la jeune femme. Il faut juste que James et moi fassions notre ronde avant. »

Elle pencha légèrement la tête pour apercevoir le maraudeur qui avait perdu toute envie de se vautrer sur le canapé, et ils échangèrent un sourire.

« Dis-le moi maintenant, si la ronde va durer toute la nuit. Je me débrouillerais avec Alice et Mary, ajouta narquoisement Emmeline. »

Lily se mit à rougir violemment, referma son livre, et en donna un coup sur l'épaule de son amie avant de le ranger dans la bibliothèque, ignorant les gloussements des autres membres de l'équipe qui s'éclipsèrent rapidement dans leur dortoir respectif.

« Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle veuille de moi dans cet état là, Vance, commenta James avec un sourire en coin. Je te la ramène à l'heure.  
\- Ah ! Ne vends pas la peau du dragon avant de l'avoir tué, conclut-elle avant de disparaître dans les escaliers, hilare. »

Il aurait largement préféré pouvoir aller prendre sa douche avant de faire le tour du château avec Lily, mais il doutait qu'elle l'attende un quart d'heure de plus, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui imposer cela non plus, alors il lâcha simplement son balai près de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons et il lui tendit la main.

Elle sautilla jusqu'à lui et l'attrapa sans attendre, et ils déambulèrent dans le château. James n'avait pas l'impression de surveiller grand chose. Il était obsédé par la main de Lily dans la sienne. Il lui raconta comment s'était déroulé l'entraînement, et il trouva en elle tout le soutient dont il avait besoin.

« Tu n'es pas un mauvais capitaine, lui dit-elle. Je suis sûre que tu arriveras à tirer tout le monde vers le haut. C'est exactement ce que tu fais d'habitude, non ?  
\- Je ne sais pas... Avec l'attaque, et...  
\- Est-ce que tu doutes de toi ? Le coupa t-elle en l'observant d'une curieuse manière. »

Il ne répondit pas. Peut-être que oui. Il avait beau se répéter inlassablement qu'il avait confiance en lui, peut-être qu'il avait des failles. Peut-être qu'il ne se croyait pas capable de redonner le moral à ses troupes après l'horreur qu'ils avaient vécu.

« James, Gryffondor n'a pas perdu un seul match depuis que tu es capitaine. Tu sauras rebondir. J'en suis sûre. »

Elle s'était arrêtée et avait posé sa main libre sur sa joue. Il y avait tellement de tendresse dans son regard qu'il ne put que la croire. Il allait la remercier lorsqu'un raclement de gorge les fit tous les deux sursauter.

« Oh. Bonsoir professeur, souffla Lily à l'adresse de la directrice de Gryffondor qui rejoignait probablement la tour.  
\- Evans. Potter. »

Ses yeux tombèrent sur leurs mains entrelacées et James eut l'impression que l'ombre d'un sourire était passé sur son visage.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt, commenta t-elle distraitement. »

Elle passa devant eux sans qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, et quand elle disparut à l'angle du couloir, ils reprirent tous les deux leurs esprits et lâchèrent un rire nerveux.

« Elle va me faire payer ça, certifia Lily.  
\- Quoi ? L'interrogea James en riant.  
\- Le fait de distraire son meilleur élève en le tripotant dans les couloirs alors qu'il devrait être en train de faire son devoir de Métamorphose qu'il n'a, j'en suis sûre, absolument pas entamé.  
\- Tu m'as à peine touché, réfuta t-il.  
\- Ça peut s'arranger. »

Le ton de sa voix était parfaitement innocent, mais l'éclat dans ses yeux était infernal. Elle se mordit la lèvre et se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucune distance entre leurs deux corps, lâcha sa main pour enfouir ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs, et lentement, elle les laissa descendre le long de ses épaules, de sa taille, jusqu'à ses fesses. Il voulut chercher sa bouche, mais il se souvint de ce qu'elle lui avait dit dans le wagon du Poudlard Express la veille.

« Je n'ai pas trouvé de solution, l'informa t-il alors qu'il sentait une chaleur familière se répandre en lui.  
\- Ah. Merlin, pesta t-elle. Regarde moi. Un seul jour ici et je ne suis pas capable de garder mes mains en place. C'est cette tenue de Quidditch aussi ! Tu ne devrais pas avoir le droit de la porter... »

Elle se tut et tourna rapidement les talons pour reprendre la ronde et surtout, essayer de garder la tête froide devant James qui était très amusé de la voir aussi troublée. Au moins, il savait que le sentiment était partagé.

« Je ne demande qu'à ne pas la porter, répliqua t-il en trottinant pour se retrouver à sa hauteur, la faisant pouffer.  
\- Il va falloir arrêter cette discussion rapidement, James.  
\- Déjà ? Je commençais à peine à me réjouir qu'Emmeline ait visé juste tout à l'heure... Même comme ça, tu veux de moi ?  
\- Comme quoi ? Tu ressembles aux foutus mannequins sur les magasines de quidditch de Marlène, lui répondit Lily en lui jetant un coup d'oeil exaspéré. »

Un sourire satisfait s'étala sur le visage de James qui ne se souvenait pas s'être senti aussi en confiance que ce soir là, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Il adressa un clin d'oeil exagéré à Lily et il fut certain, en voyant son regard ennuyé, qu'elle regrettait déjà le compliment qu'elle venait de lui faire.

« Oh arrête de te la raconter !  
\- Non, je réfléchissais juste... J'aimerais dire que tu ressembles aux mannequins sur les magasines de Sirius, mais ce ne serait pas te faire justice...  
\- Si c'est le genre de magasine auquel je pense, la barre n'est pas très haute, si ? Est-ce qu'on voit au moins leur visage ?  
\- Est-ce que c'est un piège pour savoir si je les ai regardé ? L'interrogea t-il en l'observant d'un air suspicieux.  
\- Non, je me doute que tu l'as fait, puisque tu as commencé à en parler, répondit-elle en secouant la tête et en souriant. Et puis je m'en fiche. Ça me paraît normal.  
\- Alors oui, on voit leur visage, mais...  
\- Ah ! Alors tu les as regardé ! Le coupa t-elle en enfonçant un index accusateur sur son torse et en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Tu viens de dire que tu te doutais que je les avais vu et que tu t'en fichais ! Répliqua t-il, penaud.  
\- Evidemment. C'était un piège !  
\- Je le savais ! De toutes façons, je n'ai pas vu grand chose. J'ai juste... Enfin... Il y avait cette fille qui posait sur un balai de quidditch, Sirius voulait juste me montrer la page pour l'amour du sport...  
\- Ah, bien sûr ! Pour l'amour du sport !  
\- Franchement, j'ai d'avantage regardé le balai que la fille. Je ne me souviens même plus tellement à quoi elle ressemblait.  
\- N'essaies pas de te rattraper Potter, le prévint-elle en le regardant de travers.  
\- Je te jure. Il y avait des dorures sur le manche, est-ce que tu peux croire ça ? Et les finitions... Pfiou. Je n'avais jamais vu un travail pareil ! S'emballa t-il soudainement en se rappelant de l'objet en question.  
\- Tu es fort. Je commence presque à te croire. »

C'était probablement parce qu'il lui disait la vérité. Il se souvenait clairement du jour où Sirius lui avait mis la page en question sous le nez. James avait poussé un cri d'exclamation avant de demander à son meilleur ami s'il y avait une boutique qui vendait le balai en question. Le jeune maraudeur lui avait flanqué un coup de magasine sur le crâne pour toute réponse.

Ils continuèrent à tourner dans les couloirs pendant une petite demie heure, discutant de tout et de rien et se réjouissant de ne trouver aucun Serpentard sur leur chemin jusqu'à ce que, arrivés devant la porte de la salle commune, ils tombèrent sur Severus Rogue.

James se racla nerveusement la gorge mais ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Lily Non plus, mais elle lâcha brutalement sa main. Severus le remarqua, au grand désarroi du maraudeur dont l'estomac venait de se retourner.

« Le couvre-feu est passé, déclara t-elle d'une voix froide.  
\- Lily, il faut que je te parle.  
\- Le couvre-feu est passé, répéta t-elle sur le même ton.  
\- J'ai besoin de te parler, corrigea Severus. »

Il y avait une certaine brisure dans sa voix qui déstabilisa un peu James. Elle dut avoir le même effet sur Lily puisque la jeune femme déglutit et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Il avait besoin d'elle, et elle n'avait jamais tourné le dos à quelqu'un dans le besoin, que ce soit un ami ou un ennemi. Sa bonté avait toujours pris le dessus sur tout, mais il voyait qu'elle se torturait l'esprit à présent pour savoir si elle devait, pour la première fois de sa vie, faire une entorse à son code de conduite habituelle, alors il lui facilita la tâche.

Il donna discrètement le mot de passe au tableau de la Grosse Dame et il se faufila à l'intérieur de la salle commune avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste vers lui pour le retenir. Une boule d'angoisse se forma à l'intérieur de sa gorge dès que le passage se referma derrière lui, et instinctivement, ses poings se serrèrent. Des centaines de sentiments se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas s'il était en colère, ou s'il était détendu, s'il lui faisait confiance. Non, il n'était pas détendu. Oui, il avait confiance en Lily. Peut-être pas totalement, pourtant.

« Où est Lily ? L'interrogea Emmeline qui venait de descendre de moitié l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles.  
\- A l'extérieur avec Rogue, répondit simplement James avant de récupérer son balai et de disparaître à son tour dans sa chambre. »

Sirius était en train de lire, avachi sur le lit de Peter qui lui, aidait Rémus à concocter une potion qui, d'après ce que James cru entendre de leur discussion, pourrait les faire courir à une centaine de kilomètres à l'heure, ce qui pourrait s'avérer très utile le jour où le concierge les surprendrait en plein méfait.

« Déjà ? Je pensais qu'Evans te traînerait dans la salle sur demande, commenta Sirius avec un sourire malin.  
\- Hmmm, non. Pas de ça au château. Trop de monde, trop de chances de se faire attraper, marmonna t-il en balançant son balai sous son lit.  
\- Dans la salle sur demande ? répéta Sirius en arquant un sourcil. Je ne compte même plus les fois où j'y suis allé, et personne ne m'a jamais surpris.  
\- Et cette fois où tu t'es retrouvé dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec Celestia Sunk ? Se moqua James.  
\- Mouais, peut-être que le vieux singe est au courant de tout, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il n'était pas avec nous dans la pièce. Je m'en serai souvenu. »

James éclata de rire puis s'enferma dans la salle de bain et resta sous la douche pendant vingt bonnes minutes sans pouvoir s'enlever de la tête que Lily était avec Severus Rogue. Seule. Qu'il l'avait laissée de son propre chef, sans qu'elle ne lui demande quoi que ce soit. Où avait-il seulement trouvé la force ? Il n'en savait rien, mais quand il se glissa sous ses draps ce soir là, il sut d'avance que sa nuit n'allait pas être paisible.


	26. Chapter 26

Quand James descendit les escaliers du dortoir ce matin là, il fut surpris de ne pas trouver Lily en bas. Elle l'attendait, la plupart du temps. C'était leur habitude. Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la salle commune pour voir si elle ne se trouvait pas sur le canapé ou à une table, en train de lire ou de faire une partie de cartes avec ses copines avant le début des cours, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il fronça les sourcils, réajusta son sac sur son épaule, et émergea de la salle commune pour rejoindre la grande salle afin de prendre son petit déjeuner. Il aurait pu se consoler en attendant Sirius, mais il doutait que son meilleur ami arrive à l'heure en cours et il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver en retenue le soir même.

Rémus et Peter, eux, avaient déjà presque fini de manger. Les restes d'un toast gisaient dans l'assiette du plus petit, tandis que l'autre essayait de venir à bout d'une grosse part de tarte à la mélasse. Les yeux de James se posèrent instantanément sur la tignasse rousse, en face de Rémus, et il avança rapidement dans sa direction.

Son regard dévia brièvement pour tomber sur celui de Rogue qui semblait le suivre, inexpressif, puis il retourna se poser sur Lily qui avait éclaté de rire quand Rémus s'était adressé à elle. James n'avait pas entendu la blague, et quand il se laissa tomber à côté de la jeune femme, ses rires cessèrent aussitôt.

« Salut, marmonna t-il en tendant le bras pour attraper le pichet de jus de citrouille.  
\- Hé, salut, lui répondit Lily, redevenue soudainement très sérieuse. »

Hésitante, elle passa sa main sur son épaule puis lui caressa brièvement la nuque avant de la reposer sur la table pour donner un toast à Mary. C'était exactement ce que James redoutait. Elle était tendue. Il l'était aussi. Il avait envie d'entendre des explications sans même vouloir les lui demander. Elle ne lui devait rien, mais Rogue le mettait dans un état de jalousie incroyable qu'il s'efforçait tant bien que mal de masquer.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'Amy Lloyd n'arrête pas de me regarder ? Demanda Lily. »

D'un seul mouvement, Peter, Rémus, et Mary jetèrent un coup d'oeil en direction de la jeune femme en question qui détourna aussitôt les yeux avant de chuchoter quelque chose à sa meilleure amie qui haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

« Elle se demande si vous êtes ensemble. Je l'ai entendu en parler avec Ashley hier. Je lui ai dit que oui, mais elle ne m'a pas cru, expliqua Mary.  
\- Visiblement, les choses ne sont pas assez claires pour tout le monde, déclara James sur un ton glacial. »

C'était la première fois qu'il prenait vraiment part à la discussion et son intervention ne passa pas inaperçue. Elle jeta un léger froid sur les cinq adolescents mais fort heureusement, Marlène et son exubérance habituelle parvinrent à le dissiper quand elle débarqua.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, la Lloyd ? Hé, tu veux ma photo ou quoi ? L'interpella t-elle après s'être assise à côté de James. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais elle se dégagea du banc sur lequel elle était assise, attrapa son sac et quitta la grande salle pendant que Mary McDonald gloussait.

« Tu es d'une délicatesse, dit-elle à son amie.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, aussi, à nous regarder comme ça ? Elle est toujours en train de raconter des ragots sur tout le monde, celle-ci. Je m'en méfie comme de l'éclabouille. »

Rémus, Peter et Mary, amusés, se lancèrent un sourire complice tout en continuant leur petit déjeuner. Lily, elle, avait les yeux rivés sur James qui mourrait d'envie de la regarder mais qui savait que dès qu'il le ferait, elle verrait la contrariété dans ses yeux. Ils seraient obligés de parler. Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment parler. Il n'avait aucune idée de la direction vers laquelle cette discussion les mènerait.

Parler de Severus Rogue s'était toujours avéré très délicat en présence de Lily. Il ne savait jamais quel mot prononcer sans qu'elle ne le lui reproche. Il ne savait jamais s'il avait le droit de l'évoquer. C'était compliqué. Il ne comprenait rien à la relation qu'ils avaient tous les deux. Il espérait qu'il n'y en avait plus, mais il savait que quelque chose persistait, persisterait, et cela malgré les mots que Severus avait lancés au visage de Lily.

Elle ne lui avait pas pardonné, et elle ne lui pardonnerait pas, mais elle restait cette adorable personne, incapable de tourner le dos à qui que ce soit, alors aussi longtemps qu'il aurait besoin d'aide, James savait que Lily se montrerait raisonnablement présente pour Severus Rogue.

C'était la raison pour laquelle elle était si populaire. Les gens savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter sur elle. C'était de cette façon, qu'elle avait gagné leur estime et réussi à se faire respecter en tant que préfète, puis en tant que préfète en chef, et James aimait cela, chez elle. Il aimait le fait qu'elle soit loyale avant tout, mais cela le rendait parfois dingue.

Il avait envie de lui hurler aux oreilles que Severus l'avait traité de sang-de-bourbe, il avait envie de le lui rappeler, de lui répéter qu'il n'aurait jamais fait ça, mais c'était mal. Il le savait. Il l'aurait blessée et il se serait blessé lui même par la même occasion.

« Tu as fait ton devoir de Métamorphose ? L'interrogea Peter. Le mien craint un peu... Je peux te piquer des idées ? »

James dégaina de son sac un parchemin presque entièrement vierge qui dépita son ami, puis, sous les yeux éberlués des autres, il trempa sa plume dans son encrier et remplit intégralement la feuille en une dizaine de minutes. C'était comme s'il n'avait même pas besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il écrivait. C'était facile, trop facile parfois à son goût, mais quand il jeta un coup d'oeil à la grande horloge il réalisa que son ami venait de lui éviter une retenue certaine. Il ne pensait plus du tout à rendre son parchemin, trop focalisé sur Rogue et Lily.

Quand l'heure du cours de Métamorphose arriva, il se précipita à sa place habituelle, à côté de Sirius qui avait sauté le petit déjeuner, probablement trop en retard pour s'autoriser une pause dans la grande salle. Pourtant, son sac semblait rempli de denrées. Il avait dû passer par les cuisines.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'Evans a l'air toute triste ? Elle n'a pas eu son bisou du matin ? Le taquina Sirius en désignant du menton la jeune femme qui s'était assise au premier rang.  
\- La question, c'est plutôt si elle a eu son bisou du soir. Elle était avec Rogue hier.  
\- Servilus ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ferait une chose pareille ?  
\- Parce qu'il a dit qu'il avait besoin d'elle.  
\- … Tu veux que je lui jette un sort ? Je peux ensorceler la bouteille de shampooing de Queudver pour qu'elle le poursuive dans tout le château à l'heure du déjeuner.  
\- C'est tentant, commenta James avec un sourire, mais elle saurait que ça vient de nous, et ça empirerait les choses. »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la nuque de Lily, à quelques tables devant lui, et comme si elle l'avait senti, elle tourna la tête vers lui et esquissa un demi-sourire qu'il ne lui rendit pas. Le professeur McGonagall pénétra dans la pièce à ce moment là et il oublia un peu tout ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec la Métamorphose.

C'était le cours où il brillait le plus. Il avait beau n'avoir fait son devoir qu'en dix minutes, il savait déjà qu'il aurait un O. Rien ne lui semblait compliqué, tout coulait de source, c'était comme s'il avait déjà tout étudié dans une autre vie. Il buvait les paroles de son professeur, il était dans son élément. Sirius aussi, et l'exercice pratique ne fut pas compliqué pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

A peine avaient-ils touché leur pupitre du bout de leur baguette qu'il se transforma en crabe de feu, puis en boite d'allumettes, et enfin, en un énorme potiron avant de retrouver sa forme initiale. D'autres étaient restés bloqués au crabe de feu quand la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit. C'était plus difficile de transformer un objet inanimé en créature magique, mais Sirius et James n'avaient jamais réellement compris comment l'on pouvait échouer.

Comme d'habitude, leur exceptionnelle prouesse fit gagner une vingtaine de points à Gryffondors mais personne ne s'en réjouit trop. Les élèves de la maison savaient bien comment fonctionnaient Sirius et James. Ils étaient capable de leur faire gagner cent points en une journée de cours et de leur en faire perdre le double juste pour se payer une bonne tranche de rire.

« Evans et McKinnon, est-ce que la correspondance peut cesser ou est-ce que je dois lire à voix haute chaque petit mot qui circule ? Les réprimanda le professeur de sortilèges au bout d'une petite dizaine de minutes de cours.  
\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire professeur, déclara Lily les joues roses avant de fourrer tous les morceaux de parchemin dans son sac pendant que Marlène soupirait lourdement. »

James avait pris sa place habituelle à côté de Lily, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi concentré sur le cours que ce jour là. Lily, elle, n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Elle était aussi douée en sortilèges qu'il l'était en métamorphose, mais elle prenait quand même la peine de noter son cours, ce qu'il ne comprenait guère.

« Psst ! »

James tourna la tête vers Peter qui l'appelait, et qui esquissa un léger signe vers Amy Lloyd qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur eux.

« Tu crois que c'est moi qu'elle regarde ? Lui demanda Queudver.  
\- Je crois que c'est Lily, répondit simplement James avant de regarder suspicieusement son meilleur ami. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?  
\- Pour rien, répondit précipitamment Peter.  
\- Queudver... Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec Lloyd ? L'interrogea t-il avec un sourire malin.  
\- Ne le dis pas si fort ! S'exclama t-il en gesticulant.  
\- Vraiment ? Hé, tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?  
\- Tu ferais ça ?  
\- POTTER ET PETTIGROW ! EST-CE QUE C'EST BIENTOT FINI ?! leur hurla le professeur en s'interposant entre leurs tables.  
\- Affirmatif, répondit simplement James avant d'adresser un clin d'oeil à son ami. »

Dès que le professeur eut le dos tourné, il dégaina un parchemin de son sac et trempa sa plume dans l'encrier. « _Comment sortir avec Amy Lloyd en 10 leçons, par James Potter._ ». Les mots s'étalèrent rapidement sur le morceau de papier, et son attention se détourna du cours pendant le reste de l'heure, sans pour autant se poser sur Lily, ce qui était un sacré exploit.

Il était certainement meilleur pour donner des conseils à Peter sur les filles que pour les sortilèges, et il avait besoin de se conforter là dedans pendant quelques minutes, de se sentir encore en toute puissance, en total contrôle de lui même, parce qu'au fond, il savait très bien que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? L'interrogea Lily en tentant de lui arracher son parchemin. »

Fort heureusement, ses réflexes étaient meilleurs et il le maintint hors de sa portée en lui lançant un regard hostile qui la frappa en plein cœur. Il le vit sur son visage, et cela le déstabilisa un peu.

« Rien, répondit-il simplement en déglutissant.  
\- Comment sortir avec Amy Lloyd en 10 leçons, vraiment ? Souffla t-elle en lui lançant un regard appuyé. »

Elle avait réussi à lire par dessus son bras, et il se trouvait comme un idiot maintenant. Elle faisait une tête de six pieds de long, il aurait juste aimé éviter de devoir se justifier alors que selon lui, elle était celle qui lui devait une explication, mais il céda à son regard triste et perdu. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser croire qu'il pensait à Amy de cette manière.

« C'est pour Peter.  
\- C'est lamentable, lui dit-elle malgré tout.  
\- Quoi ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Agacée, elle inspira profondément et se pencha légèrement vers lui.

« Je n'en sais rien, c'est dérangeant. Tu fais un plan pour qu'il sorte avec elle, comme vous faites des plans pour vos sales coups. C'est dégradant. Est-ce qu'il a au moins des sentiments pour elle ?  
\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu prends la défense de Lloyd ? S'enquit James en arquant un sourcil.  
\- S'il y avait eu un autre nom sur cette feuille, j'aurais réagi exactement de la même façon.  
\- Elle est assez grande pour lui dire non si elle ne veut pas de lui, de toutes façons.  
\- Ce n'est pas à propos de ça, James, c'est juste que... On ne fait pas de notice pour les femmes. Ça ne se fait pas, c'est tout. Nous ne sommes pas des objets. »

Cette fois, il ouvrit grand les yeux. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le parchemin, commençant à le déchirer par endroit, et il dut contenir sa colère de toutes ses forces quand le regard du professeur de sortilèges tomba sur eux, sévère. Il s'attarda quelques secondes, et quand il se fut enfin retourné, James répliqua.

« Tu crois que je ne sais pas ça ? Merlin, tu penses vraiment que je suis horrible ! Je te traite si mal que ça ?  
\- Non, s'empressa t-elle de répondre en essayant d'attraper sa main qu'il dégagea rapidement sous la table.  
\- Alors où est le problème ? J'essaie juste d'aider _un ami dans le besoin_. Il articula les derniers mots en la regardant droit dans les yeux, sachant qu'elle comprendrait très bien où il voulait en venir. »

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et James crut voir une larme rouler sur sa joue, mais elle tourna la tête si rapidement qu'il n'en fut pas certain. Il s'en voulut aussitôt en constatant qu'elle avait besoin d'une longue minute pour réussir à reprendre ses esprits et pour reprendre la parole.

« Si tu veux qu'on aborde le sujet qui fâche, on va l'aborder.  
\- Ce n'est pas la peine.  
\- Si. Merlin, tu es si jaloux ! »

Elle avait levé les yeux au ciel après avoir prononcé cette phrase, et cela avait un peu irrité le maraudeur qui devait pourtant se contenir s'il ne voulait pas se faire renvoyer du cours. Le professeur leur jetait toujours des coups d'oeil soupçonneux et il sentait qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de se faire sermonner.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! Je n'ai rien dit ! Je n'ai pas touché à un seul de ses cheveux gras, se défendit-il.  
\- Et voilà. On y est, soupira t-elle. Tu tires une tête de six pieds de long depuis que tu t'es levé.  
\- Comment est-ce que tu pourrais le savoir ? Tu n'étais même pas dans la salle commune quand je suis descendu du dortoir.  
\- Je pensais que tu serais déjà dans la grande salle, que tu ne m'aurais pas attendu ! Répliqua t-elle en l'observant avec incompréhension.  
\- Spécialement aujourd'hui ?  
\- Oui, spécialement aujourd'hui, confirma t-elle sur un ton acerbe. Parce que je me disais, à juste titre, que tu devais être énervé contre moi après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement hier soir ? »

Le parchemin qui était destiné à Peter était maintenant complètement froissé, comprimé dans son poing gauche pendant qu'il dévisageait Lily en essayant de dissimuler la peur qu'il ressentait jusqu'au plus profond de lui même, la maquillant en ressentiment.

« Rien, Merlin, absolument rien ! Répondit-elle le plus honnêtement du monde. Il avait besoin de moi et...  
\- Il a des amis, la coupa James.  
\- Pas comme ça. Pas comme moi. Il ne parle pas avec eux de ses problèmes. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre.  
\- Mais toi, tu peux ?  
\- James, sa mère est morte pendant les vacances, lui avoua t-elle finalement. »

Quelque chose se coinça dans la gorge de James. Soudain, il ne pouvait plus parler, et Lily non plus. Elle se racla légèrement la gorge quand un morceau de parchemin atterri sur sa table, probablement de la part de Marlène, et elle le rangea dans son sac sans même l'avoir lu.

Ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole pendant le reste du cours, ni pendant le reste de la journée. James ne ressentait aucune colère, juste une espèce de contrariété bizarre et un sentiment d'abandon qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusque là. Lily ne l'avait pourtant pas laissé, mais le simple fait qu'elle soit la seule qui puisse aider Severus Rogue lui avait donné ce sentiment, car elle était également la seule à pouvoir l'aider lui.

Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être que, contrairement à Rogue, il avait la chance d'avoir un meilleur ami digne de ce nom, un de ceux sur qui l'ont peut compter quoi qu'il arrive. Il avait Sirius. Cela faisait toute la différence tout en n'en faisant aucune. Lily était la personne spéciale de Rogue, et elle était aussi la sienne. Alors comment pouvait-il accepter de la partager ?

Il savait que ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il aurait à faire, car Lily et Rogue n'étaient plus des amis depuis longtemps, mais dans ses jours les plus sombres, il ferait appel à elle, et elle serait là pour lui. Cette simple réalité faisait l'effet d'une douche froide à James. Il se répéta toute la journée qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle soit un peu plus rancunière, un peu moins compatissante, mais quand il en toucha un mot à Sirius, son ami lui rit au nez.

« Tu dis ça juste parce que tu es énervé que Servilus et elle aient partagé un moment ensemble. Tu ne la changerais pour rien au monde. »

Il avait raison, mais James ronchonna quand même. Il avait décidé d'esquiver le dîner dans la grande salle pour venir étudier avec son meilleur ami. Ils avaient terminé leurs devoirs en avance, pour une fois. Il se découvrit extrêmement productif. Il y avait peut-être un point positif à se disputer avec Lily.

Ils se glissèrent dans les cuisines, affamés, peu avant l'heure du couvre feu, et des dizaines de petits elfes se penchèrent devant eux avant de leur apporter tous leurs gâteaux les plus délicieux. Ils ne firent pas long feu.

« Je suis jaloux, admit James entre deux bouchées de tarte au chocolat.  
\- Ah ? S'étonna faussement Sirius, un sourire narquois gravé sur son visage.  
\- C'est grave, continua James. Je ne peux pas supporter qu'elle parle avec lui. Je... Je pète un câble là dedans. »

Il désigna sa tête du doigt, faisant pouffer Sirius qui acquiesça tout de même d'un air compréhensif.

« Vieux, il y a deux solutions pour que tu ne finisses pas complètement cinglé d'ici la fin de l'année. Soit tu l'épouses, soit on tue Rogue. On cachera le corps dans le lac. Bien au fond. Personne ne le trouvera. Parole de maraudeur.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu préférerais que je choisisse la deuxième alternative à la première ?  
\- Parce que c'est l'option la plus simple. On a déjà pensé à des centaines de façons de le tuer, il n'y a plus qu'à en mettre une à exécution, plaisanta t-il.  
\- Je me demande lequel de nous deux est le plus cinglé, maintenant...  
\- Oh, c'est moi, c'est certain, mais j'ai la chance d'être aussi le plus beau, ça contre-balance. »

James manqua de s'étouffer avec sa part de tarte alors qu'il éclatait de rire, suivit de près par son meilleur continuèrent à discuter un moment avant que James ne se rende compte de l'heure. Ils avaient largement dépassé le couvre-feu, et Lily devait même avoir terminé sa ronde. Elle n'avait pas dû l'attendre, il était beaucoup trop tard, et il était presque sûr qu'elle allait lui en vouloir.

Cependant, quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune et qu'il la vit au milieu des marches, il constata qu'elle n'était pas du tout en colère contre lui. Elle avait simplement l'air soulagé de le voir réapparaître. Sirius passa à côté d'elle et lui souhaita sobrement une bonne nuit avant de disparaître discrètement, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas des masses, mais James reconnut l'effort.

Lily descendit l'escalier qu'elle avait commencé à monter, et le silence s'installa entre eux alors qu'elle était appuyée sur la rambarde et qu'elle le regardait, ses yeux plein d'hésitation, de doutes, de peur. Il n'avait qu'une envie : la prendre dans ses bras, et oublier la tension qui s'était dressée entre eux comme un lourd mur de pierres dès que Severus Rogue avait fait irruption dans leur relation.

« C'est notre première dispute de couple, pointa Lily. »

James, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle remarque, ne put que laisser apparaître un sourire amusé. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de drôle là dedans, mais la façon dont Lily avait prononcé les mots et la façon dont elle le regardait avaient allégé l'atmosphère. Elle semblait juste heureuse de le retrouver maintenant qu'il avait cessé d'essayer de l'éviter.

« Est-ce que tu es toujours furieux ? Lui demanda t-elle. »

Elle avait osé faire quelques pas vers lui, mais elle avait prononcé la question d'une voix presque inaudible, signe qu'elle était inquiète. James, lui, ne l'était plus vraiment. L'angoisse que Lily ressentait était la même que la sienne, celle qui l'avait pris au ventre la veille quand il l'avait laissée avec Severus Rogue. Elle avait au moins autant peur de le perdre qu'il avait peur de la perdre.

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, et elle lâcha un long soupir de soulagement avant de se ruer vers lui pour aller se caler dans ses bras. Ils restèrent immobiles pendant quelques secondes, se réjouissant du fait qu'ils soient seuls dans la salle commune, et James en profita pour l'embrasser.

C'était chaud et réconfortant. Il doutait pouvoir s'arrêter. Il doutait même pouvoir l'arrêter, quand elle répondit à son baiser. S'ils savaient se disputer, il était heureux de constater qu'ils savaient aussi vraiment se réconcilier. Le problème n'était pas clos, mais ce n'était pas ce qui importait ce soir là. Il voulait juste la retrouver.


	27. Chapter 27

« Ca va ? demanda James à Lily en s'asseyant à côté d'elle en runes.  
\- J'ai super mal dormi cette nuit, répondit-elle en se frottant les yeux. »

Elle s'était levée en retard et n'avait même pas eu le temps de prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle avait juste soufflé à Mary de prévenir James car elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète ou qu'il se dise qu'elle avait encore relégué au second plan leur rituel.

« Trop chaud ? Ou est-ce que McKinnon ronfle ? L'interrogea t-il avec un sourire malin en sortant un muffin de son sac et en le déposant devant elle.  
\- Oh Merlin merci, je suis affamée, répondit-elle en croquant dans le petit gâteau qu'il avait pris soin de ramener pour elle. »

Le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé, il leur restait une ou deux minutes de répit, mais la classe se remplissait et comme d'habitude, les murmures allaient bon train à leur sujet. Les plus perspicaces avaient compris qu'ils étaient en couple, les autres pariaient encore sur une amitié fusionnelle.

« C'était la nuit de l'enfer, avoua t-elle après avoir englouti le muffin en entier. D'abord, il fait beaucoup trop chaud dans la tour. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait si chaud en cette saison ? C'est incroyable. Avec Alice, on a essayé de jeter un sortilège de refroidissement sur nos lits mais on a été incapable de contrôler la température... Les matelas étaient plein de givre, on a dû utiliser le contre sort.  
\- Sirius ensorcelle le plafonnier pour que les pales soit glacées. Ça refroidit toute la pièce, lui expliqua James en sortant ses parchemins.  
\- J'y penserai pour la prochaine fois... J'ai mis des heures et des heures à m'endormir. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à des trucs.  
\- A des trucs ? répéta t-il, curieux. Quoi comme trucs ?  
\- Tout et n'importe quoi... Répondit-elle, évasive.  
\- Rogue ? Tenta James sans montrer aucune animosité.  
\- Entre autres... Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Les cours, aussi. Les ASPICs. Et puis les prochaines vacances... »

Elle avait l'air atrocement inquiète. James s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit complètement paniquée, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle lui ferait assez confiance pour le lui confier ou au moins, pour ne pas le lui cacher, alors il lui lança un léger sourire, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

« Il va falloir que je commence à chercher un appartement pour cet été. Il y a sûrement une tonne de procédures et je ne sais pas comment...  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, la coupa t-il en balayant ses craintes d'un revers de la main. Papa pourra t'aider pour la paperasse, et maman sera ravie de le faire pour les recherches.  
\- Je ne veux pas les embêter avec ça, James, ils ont déjà tellement de soucis au Ministère que...  
\- Tu ne vas pas les embêter, au contraire. Et puis, s'ils n'ont pas le temps, je t'aiderai, moi.  
\- Merci, lâcha t-elle juste quand le professeur pénétra dans la salle de cours. »

Il lui sourit et reporta son attention sur le tableau sur lequel s'était subitement étalés toutes sortes de symboles qu'il ne comprenait guère. Il y avait des jours où il se disait qu'il aurait peut-être dû y réfléchir d'avantage, avant de choisir Runes.

« Ce cours va me tuer, soupira t-il alors qu'ils étaient en chemin vers la salle de classe du professeur Binns.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as pris, si tu n'aimes pas ça ? l'interrogea Lily en riant de le voir aussi dépité.  
\- Parce que tu l'as pris, répondit-il aussitôt. Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir quelque chose de plus intéressant ?  
\- J'ai aussi pris soins aux créatures magiques, lui fit-elle remarquer en arquant un sourcil.  
\- Je sais, mais je voulais absolument faire étude des moldus et les deux cours sont à la même heure.  
\- Je confirme, tu aurais dû prendre Soins aux créatures magiques. Je peux t'apprendre tout ce que tu veux sur les moldus, tu n'as pas besoin de cours.  
\- Ah, arrête de me faire regretter mes choix Evans. »

Elle éclata de rire et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. James lui attrapa la main au vol et la fit passer autour de sa taille en déposant un baiser sonore sur le sommet de son crâne.

« Merlin, prenez une chambre ! S'exclama Sirius qui arrivait dans la direction opposée avec Rémus et Peter.  
\- On s'est levé du pied gauche, Black ?  
\- A cause de toi, Evans. Vois-tu, mon meilleur ami n'a cessé de geindre à propos de ton petit copain Serpentard et ça a duré tellement longtemps qu'on a tous les deux établi que le meilleur moyen pour que tout le monde soit content serait de le tuer, répondit-il d'un ton dégagé. »

Lily se retourna instantanément vers James qui détourna le regard et haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas envie de démentir. Il avait probablement passé une des meilleures nuits de l'année, d'ailleurs. Qui aurait cru qu'élaborer des maquettes d'instruments de torture était si divertissant ?

« Ne l'appelle pas mon petit copain. Ce n'est pas mon petit copain. Et toi, je croyais que le sujet était clos, reprit-elle en pointant un index accusateur sur le torse de James.  
\- Le sujet est clos ! Se défendit-il immédiatement, mais tu ne pourras pas me reprocher de fantasmer un peu sur des moyens de l'évincer.  
\- Le pieu dans le cœur était génial ! Intervint Peter.  
\- Le pieu dans le cœur était minable, lui dit Sirius en balayant sa remarque de la main. Je préfère largement la scie ensorcelée pour lui couper d'abord tous les doigts de pieds, puis les mains, puis les oreilles... Enfin, j'aime le travaille progressif quoi.  
\- Vous êtes horribles ! Trancha Lily en secouant la tête en en se frayant un passage entre eux pour s'engouffrer dans la salle de cours.  
\- Tu crois qu'elle l'a mal pris ? Demanda Sirius à James.  
\- Elle ne l'a pas bien pris, en tout cas, pointa Rémus en entrant à son tour. »

Elle était allée s'asseoir à côté de Mary McDonald qui lui avait gardé une place, et James l'entendit lui dire qu'il avait encore décidé d'être un troll. Cela l'amusa plus que cela le vexa, et il vida son sac sur sa table pendant que ses amis s'installaient à côté de lui.

« Pssst ! Potter ! »

Il tourna la tête vers sa droite et vit Amy Lloyd lui tendre un morceau de parchemin. Il l'attrapa tout en lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

« C'est pour Evans. Fais passer s'il te plaît, lui glissa t-elle. »

Perplexe, il hésita à jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur mais Lloyd lui fit signe de se dépêcher alors il tendit le papier à Rémus, assis juste devant lui, qui le passa à Marlène McKinnon, qui le tendit finalement à Lily.

James la vit le déplier, puis se tourner vers Lloyd et hocher simplement la tête. Elle lui avait probablement posé la même question que tout le monde, à savoir si elle sortait véritablement avec James, et il devait avouer qu'il aimait cela au moins autant que Lily devait le détester. Ils étaient le centre d'attention.

L'heure du déjeuner n'arriva pas assez rapidement à ses yeux. Le cours du professeur Binns était une véritable torture, une torture qu'il ne passait pas aux côtés de Lily. Les quelques blagues que Sirius lançaient parvenaient un peu à le divertir, mais il avait tellement envie de manger qu'il en devenait difficile à amuser.

Dès que la sonnerie retentit, il se hâta de quitter la salle de classe, attendant Lily devant la porte aux côtés de ses amis. Elle prenait un temps incroyable pour ranger ses affaires, il n'y avait plus qu'elle et Amy Lloyd dans la salle, même le professeur Binns était parti, et James soupira une bonne dizaine de fois avant que sa petite-amie ne le rejoigne et lui lance un sourire qui se transforma en grimace quand elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, vers la Serdaigle qui fourrait un par un ses parchemins dans son sac.

« Pars devant. Je te rejoindrai pour déjeuner, déclara Lily.  
\- Tu restes ici avec Amy ? L'interrogea t-il, un peu confus.  
\- Elle veut discuter avec moi, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Si je ne t'ai pas rejoins d'ici une heure, c'est probablement qu'elle m'a découpé en morceaux. Tu n'auras qu'à dire aux filles que je les aimais bien.  
\- Elle ne te découpera pas en morceaux, affirma James en éclatant de rire.  
\- Oh vraiment ? Parce que depuis que la nouvelle à propos de toi et moi circule, mon cher, commença t-elle en ajustant son nœud de cravate qu'il avait lui même détaché pendant le cours, elle me lance des regards qui ne me disent rien qui vaille.  
\- Est-ce que tu veux que j'attende là ? Lui proposa t-il malgré son impression persistante qu'il allait mourir s'il n'allait pas immédiatement manger.  
\- Non, ça ira. Je préfère gérer tes admiratrices déchaînées toute seule, leur montrer de quel bois je me chauffe, histoire de leur faire assez peur pour qu'elles ne soient plus capables de te regarder sans me voir aussi. Avec un bon gros couteau à viande dans la main. Et du sang dessus. Beaucoup de sang dessus. Amy Lloyd est la première sur ma liste. Peut-être que c'est moi qui vais la découper en morceaux, finalement.  
\- Tu es complètement malade, pointa t-il alors que son rire redoublait.  
\- Certainement, Potter, affirma t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'oeil et en le poussant vers ses amis qui discutaient avec les siennes. »

Il se retourna et elle lui adressa un signe de main qu'il lui rendit brièvement avant de suivre ses amis dans les couloirs jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il aurait pu être nerveux de savoir que deux des filles avec qui il avait été intime étaient à présent réunies dans la même pièce alors qu'elles ne s'entendaient visiblement pas du tout et qu'elles avaient probablement autant d'envies de meurtres l'une envers l'autre, mais il était serein.

Lily avait toujours su gérer les situations compliquées, et malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit, il savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à provoquer un bain de sang. Au sens figuré, bien sûr. Elle essayait toujours d'apaiser la situation, et il n'avait aucun doute qu'elle ferait de même avec Lloyd. Peut-être lui enverrait-elle quelques remarques bien placées, mais au fond, rien de mal ne pouvait découler de tout cela. Enfin, selon lui.

Cependant, quand Lily apparut à la porte de la Grande Salle une demie heure plus tard, il remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son visage était écarlate. Merlin, elle avait dû sérieusement s'embrouiller avec Amy Lloyd, qui elle, n'était nulle part.

« Ca va ?  
\- Très bien, répondit Lily en se laissant tomber sur le banc à côté de lui. »

Il constata rapidement qu'elle évitait son regard. Elle se racla légèrement la gorge et elle tendit le bras pour attraper une cuisse de poulet pendant que ses amies parlaient du devoir de Divination qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à faire.

« Est-ce que tu as gagné ?  
\- Gagné quoi ? L'interrogea t-elle, les yeux rivés sur son assiette.  
\- Le combat. Tu sais, le combat au couteau. Tu l'as découpé en morceaux ? C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas revenue ?  
\- Elle n'est pas revenue ? Répéta Lily en jetant un coup d'oeil à la table des Serdaigles.  
\- Non. Tu ne lui as pas réellement fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? S'inquiéta t-il soudainement.  
\- Bien sûr que non, soupira t-elle en roulant les yeux.  
\- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?  
\- Rien.  
\- Rien ? Vous êtes restée une demie-heure dans une salle vide pour ne rien vous dire ? Merlin, ça a dû être sacrément long, commenta t-il sur un ton moqueur. »

Lily ne le gratifia pas d'une réponse. Elle semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il ne l'avait jamais réellement vue comme ça. Il savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais elle n'avait visiblement pas envie d'en parler pour le moment. Elle le ferait plus tard, il en était persuadé, parce que maintenant qu'ils s'étaient avoués qu'ils avaient envie d'être ensemble, plus rien ne les empêchait d'être entièrement honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Cela changeait tout.

« Est-ce que tu as pris une vidéo, Evans ? Intervint Sirius.  
\- De quoi tu parles, Black ?  
\- Une vidéo de toi et Lloyd en train de vous tirer les cheveux. Les bagarres entre filles, c'est la chose la plus hilarante que Merlin ait inventé, si tu veux mon avis.  
\- Rémus, est-ce que tu peux lui expliquer, s'il te plaît, pourquoi je ne lui demande jamais son avis ? Dit-elle en se retournant vers le jeune lycanthrope qui lui lança un sourire désolé.  
\- Parce que c'est un espèce d'idiot pervers, clama Marlène McKinnon en se servant un grand verre de jus de citrouille.  
\- Pervers ? Merlin, si j'avais voulu passer pour un pervers, j'aurais parlé d'organiser un combat de boue dans les couloirs cet après-midi, McKinnon. C'est d'ailleurs tout à fait possible si ça te tente. Enfin... Non pas que je veuille organiser ce genre de choses, répliqua t-il avec une innocence feinte.  
\- C'est bien ce que je disais, pervers.  
\- C'est le chaudron qui se fout de la marmite, chantonna t-il.  
\- Excuses-moi ? S'exclama t-elle d'une voix forte.  
\- Je n'ai rien dit.  
\- Si, tu as dit quelque chose, s'énerva Marlène.  
\- Vous avez entendu quelque chose ? Demanda t-il à leur camarade qui firent tous immédiatement mine de ne pas écouter leur conversation. Non, tu vois, personne n'a rien entendu.  
\- Tu as dit que le chaudron se foutait de la marmite ! Répliqua t-elle.  
\- J'ai dit ça ?! S'écria t-il en prenant un air profondément surpris. Ça m'étonnerait. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas assez de mes deux mains pour compter le nombre de fois où tu m'as supplié d'aller dans un placard à balai avec toi. »

Lily toussota légèrement, gênée, pendant que James, Rémus, et Peter, étouffaient leur rire derrière leur main. Marlène s'était brusquement levée de la table et avait flanqué une sacrée gifle à leur meilleur ami avant de quitter la pièce comme une furie, laissant toute la table des Gryffondors silencieuse.

« Tu ne l'as pas volée, celle-ci, souffla Alice.  
\- McKinnon a toujours su se servir de ses mains, pointa Sirius en massant sa joue douloureuse.  
\- Pitié, n'en rajoute pas une couche, lui intima Lily.  
\- Quoi ?! C'est elle qui m'a traité de pervers ! S'indigna t-il.  
\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour dire des choses comme ça devant tout le monde.  
\- C'est la vérité ! Protesta t-il.  
\- Et alors ? Black, qu'est-ce que tu peux être indélicat parfois ! Soupira t-elle. »

Il lui envoya un sourire mauvais, et le reste du déjeuner fut si maussade que James décida d'abandonner Lily avec les filles pour aller traîner dans le parc avec les maraudeurs avant la reprise des cours. Il savait que Sirius avait juste voulu taquiner Marlène, mais elle ne l'avait pas pris de cette façon et si tout avait rapidement dégénéré, il ne faisait aucun doute que cela rentrerait aussi vite dans l'ordre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, avec McKinnon, de toutes façons ? lui demanda Peter.  
\- Plus rien, répondit Sirius. C'est juste tellement drôle de la voir s'énerver.  
\- Tu es incroyable, soupira Rémus.  
\- Je sais. C'est toujours ce qu'on me dit. »

Il avait adressé un clin d'oeil au lycanthrope et avait continué de lancer des cailloux sur le lac pour faire des ricochets. Il ne s'était arrêté que lorsqu'il fut l'heure de retourner en cours, et l'après-midi défila tout aussi lentement que la matinée.

James aurait voulu aller se poser un peu avec Lily à la bibliothèque ou dans la salle commune à la fin des cours, mais elle était rapidement montée dans son dortoir avec Emmeline, Mary, Marlène, et Alice, en marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'une réunion de crise, alors il n'avait pas insisté et avait commencé à préparer ses affaires pour son entraînement de Quidditch.

Il constata quand Sirius et lui débarquèrent sur le terrain, à peine une heure plus tard, que le temps était resté idéal. Il y avait peu de vent et presque aucun nuage malgré la saison. Il savait d'ores et déjà qu'ils pourraient se permettre de déborder un peu sur les horaires. Ses coéquipiers grommelèrent légèrement quand il le leur annonça, mais aucun ne lui tint tête.

Ils connaissaient tous l'objectif : la coupe, et ils savaient pertinemment que le meilleur moyen de l'acquérir était d'écouter leur capitaine. Il eut un peu peur quand il vit Marlène McKinnon débouler sur le terrain, Emmeline Vance sur les talons. La première avait l'air encore plus furieuse que quelques heures auparavant, mais elle se contenta de se taire toute la durée de l'entraînement. Il se demanda même un instant si sa colère n'avait pas amélioré son jeu.

Fort heureusement, Sirius ne lui fit aucune réflexion. James en fut soulagé. Il la voyait déjà attraper une batte et venir le frapper avec aussi fort que si sa tête avait été un cognard. Elle en était capable, ils le savaient tous les deux, c'était probablement cela qui avait arrêté son meilleur ami, d'ailleurs.

« C'est bon pour aujourd'hui ! Déclara James lorsqu'il constata que tout le monde commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. »

Emmeline Vance avait glissé plusieurs fois de son balai, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir sa mort sur la conscience. Deux heures d'entraînements, après la journée d'enfer qu'ils venaient de passer, étaient largement suffisantes, d'autant plus qu'il avait encore sa ronde à faire.

Lily était assise à une table quand l'équipe pénétra d'un même mouvement dans la Salle Commune. Il remarqua le regard hostile qu'elle lança à Marlène McKinnon quand elle passa à côté d'elle, et celui, désolé, d'Emmeline derrière elle. Il fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta à la table, posant son balai dans un coin de la pièce au passage.

« C'est quoi le problème avec McKinnon ? »

Lily secoua la tête et haussa les épaules tout en soupirant lourdement, et il resta un instant à l'observer sans rien dire, en espérant qu'elle lui répondrait, mais elle garda les yeux rivés sur son parchemin de Soins aux créatures magiques sur lequel des dizaines de lignes de sa fine écriture s'étalaient déjà.

« Lily...  
\- Je réfléchis juste à un moyen de t'expliquer les choses correctement, le coupa t-elle. Mais il faut que je finisse ce devoir avant.  
\- Tu as agis bizarrement toute la journée, lui fit-il remarquer.  
\- James, vraiment, on parlera pendant la ronde.  
\- Très bien, je n'insiste pas. »

Il retourna chercher son balai, lui jeta un dernier regard, et monta les marches de l'escalier menant vers le dortoir quatre à quatre pour aller prendre sa douche. Il devait admettre qu'il redoutait un peu ce que Lily allait lui raconter. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette, et son refus catégorique de le regarder était plus parlant que n'importe quel mot qu'elle aurait pu prononcer.

Il avait d'ailleurs peur qu'elle ne soit plus dans la salle commune quand il émergea de sa salle de bain un quart d'heure plus tard et qu'il s'habilla à la va vite pour aller la rejoindre. Il n'avait aucune idée qu'elle avait fait les cents pas devant l'escalier.

« Hé... Viens là, souffla t-il en ouvrant ses bras lorsqu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur. »

Il ressentit une pointe de soulagement lorsqu'elle s'y glissa et qu'elle noua ses mains autour de lui. Au moins, il savait qu'il n'avait rien dit ou fait de mal. C'était une bonne chose.

« Maintenant, il faut que je te dise ce qu'il s'est passé.  
\- Lily, tu n'es pas obligée, si tu ne veux pas... Je veux dire, tu n'avais pas l'air de...  
\- Si, le coupa t-elle. Il faut que je te le dise, parce que tu vas certainement en entendre parler de toutes manières. »

Elle s'était écartée de lui et s'était passée une main sur le visage. Elle était plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Elle était belle, cela ne changeait absolument rien, mais il avait le sentiment qu'elle était sur le point de tomber dans les vapes, et cela le stressait légèrement.

« Allons-y... Souffla t-elle après s'être nerveusement frotté les mains pendant une longue minute. »


	28. Chapter 28

James venait de quitter la salle de classe du professeur Binns, et Lily s'était retournée vers Amy Lloyd qui était en train de fermer son sac. Dès qu'elle eut terminé, la jeune femme blonde donna un coup de baguette vers la porte qui claqua, et elle se rapprocha de sa camarade de classe.

Lily devait admettre que cette situation ne la rassurait pas vraiment. Elle n'avait pas peur d'Amy Lloyd, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit à James quelques secondes plus tôt, elle n'avait aucunement envie de se retrouver en conflit avec elle, bien qu'elles le soient déjà un peu.

Enfin, l'on pouvait surtout qualifier leur mésentente de guerre froide. Elles n'avaient aucun problème l'une avec l'autre tant qu'elles ne s'adressaient pas la parole, et en se retrouvant enfermée dans cette salle de classe vide, Lily songea qu'elle aurait peut-être préféré que cela reste ainsi.

« Ecoute, si c'est à propos de James, je...  
\- Ce n'est pas à propos de lui, la coupa Amy en secouant la tête. »

Sa voix était étonnement douce, et Lily remarqua presque immédiatement à quel point elle avait l'air gênée. Ce n'était pas vraiment habituel, chez elle. Enfin, elle ne la connaissait certainement pas assez pour affirmer cela, mais du peu qu'elle savait, Amy Lloyd n'était jamais embarrassée par quoi que ce soit. Elle était plutôt celle qui embarrassait les gens, en faisant circuler des rumeurs sur eux ou en dévoilant des secrets qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas dû révéler.

« Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de te remercier, reprit-elle.  
\- De me remercier ? Répéta Lily, abasourdie.  
\- A propos de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le Poudlard Express. »

Des images d'horreur refirent immédiatement surface dans la tête de Lily qui déglutit. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'elles avaient vécu ensemble, de ce court moment où, contre un ennemi commun, elles étaient subitement devenues alliées.

Elle s'en était voulue, d'avoir laissé Amy derrière, bien qu'elle n'ait eu aucune idée qu'elle ne la suivait plus. Elle ne s'en était rendue compte que lorsqu'elle avait fermé le dernier wagon derrière Alice, Frank, Mary, et Emmeline. Elle avait espéré qu'elle s'en serait sortie, elle avait hésité à aller la chercher en même temps qu'elle irait chercher James, mais les autres l'avaient retenue, et ils avaient certainement eu raison de le faire.

« Est-ce que c'est ironique ? Parce que saches je ne voulais pas te laisser là bas. Je pensais que tu étais derrière nous et je...  
\- Je sais, trancha Amy. Ce n'était pas ironique. Je tenais vraiment à te dire merci. Si tu n'avais pas stupéfixé ces deux mangemorts, je ne serais pas là à l'heure actuelle. »

Lily avait du mal à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Amy Lloyd était gentille. Elle était agréable. Enfin, depuis que les vacances de Noël s'étaient achevées, elle n'avait plus fait parler d'elle, mais la jeune préfète ne le réalisa qu'à ce moment précis.

Quand Amy n'était pas méchante, elle avait un joli visage, des traits fins et des grands yeux marrons qui étaient complètement indéchiffrables pour Lily qui ne la connaissait vraisemblablement pas assez pour deviner ses pensées.

Elle était tellement stupéfaite de la voir aussi aimable qu'elle était restée figée devant elle, à la dévisager comme si elle était folle, et Amy avait fait un pas de plus dans sa direction. Elle s'était mordue un peu la lèvre, et Lily avait eu l'impression qu'elle allait tirer sa baguette de sa poche et lui jeter un sort en hurlant « AHAHAH JE T'AI EUE EVANS ! » jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne la surprenne encore d'avantage.

Oh elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à cela, quand Amy posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et elle resta pétrifiée, les yeux grands ouverts. Le baiser ne dura pas plus de trois secondes, mais Lily n'eut aucune réaction pendant probablement deux bonnes minutes.

C'était comme si tout ce qu'elle pensait savoir avait soudainement été remis en question. Amy Lloyd venait de l'embrasser. Aucune fille ne l'avait jamais embrassée, et elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que celle-ci le fasse. Elle avait cru qu'elle lui en voulait, à chaque fois qu'elle la regardait en classe. Elle avait cru qu'elle bouillait de rage de la voir avec James, mais visiblement, elle n'avait rien compris.

Elle essaya de bafouiller quelque chose, mais la Serdaigle passa à côté d'elle en lui frôlant l'épaule et quitta la salle de classe sans croiser son regard. Lily resta debout, plantée comme un piquet dans la pièce pendant encore quelques minutes, se demandant si ce qu'il venait de se passer s'était vraiment passé, et puis elle rejoignit la Grande Salle.

Elle fit tout pour éviter le regard de James lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui, mais elle savait qu'il avait déjà remarqué que quelque chose ne collait pas. Merlin, devait-elle lui dire que la fille avec qui il avait couché deux ans plus tôt venait de la bécoter ? Ça les mettait presque à égalité, d'une certaine façon, mais elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de la façon dont il allait gérer cette information, puisqu'elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de la façon dont elle la gérait elle-même.

Alors elle organisa une réunion de crise dans le dortoir des filles juste après les cours. Elle avait volontairement filé le plus vite possible pour que James ne puisse pas la rattraper, et elle avait demandé à Emmeline, Mary, Alice et Marlène de faire de même. Elles s'étaient toutes retrouvées dans la chambre, à dévisager Lily.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Emmeline.  
\- Est-ce qu'on peut faire ça vite ? J'ai rendez-vous avec Frank après, l'informa Alice.  
\- On a un problème, les filles. Un GROS problème. »

Marlène leva les yeux au ciel, s'attendant probablement à une broutille, du genre une mauvaise note en potion, et elle se laissa tomber sur le lit de Mary pendant que Lily faisait les cent pas dans la chambre. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon d'aborder le sujet, donc elle se lança simplement.

« Lloyd m'a embrassée. »

Sa confession laissa les filles aussi interdites qu'elle même l'avait été pendant toute la journée, et puis Mary laissa échapper un rire, et ce fut comme si elles se réveillaient toutes.

« Comment ça, elle t'a embrassée ? l'interrogea Emmeline en arquant un sourcil.  
\- On était dans la salle d'histoire de la magie, elle s'est approchée, et voilà ! Elle m'a embrassée ! Reprit Lily, un poil paniquée.  
\- Tu veux dire, sur la bouche ?  
\- Oui, sur la bouche, Alice ! S'énerva t-elle. Je n'en ferais certainement pas tout un plat si ça avait été sur la joue !  
\- Mais... Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? demanda Mary d'un air absent.  
\- Je n'en sais rien ! Elle... Elle a dit qu'elle voulait me remercier pour ce que j'avais fait pour elle dans le Poudlard Express, et deux secondes plus tard, elle était en train de me rouler une pelle !  
\- Calme toi, lui intima Alice. Ce n'est pas si grave.  
\- Je sais que ce n'est pas grave ! Protesta Lily. J'ai juste... Merlin, c'est Amy Lloyd ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle fasse ça ! Et maintenant je... Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Est-ce que je suis censée le dire à James ? Vous croyez qu'il va mal le prendre ? Il est du genre jaloux. Et comment est-ce que je suis supposée me comporter avec elle ? Est-ce qu'elle sait seulement que je suis avec lui ?  
\- Elle t'a juste embrassée, elle ne t'a rien demandé, lui signala Alice en haussant les épaules.  
\- Moi, je suis d'avis que tu le dises à James. Si tu ne le fais pas, il va croire que tu lui caches quelque chose, vous allez encore vous engueuler, et qui va devoir récupérer les morceaux ? Toujours les mêmes ! Ajouta Emmeline.  
\- Ca va finir en couple à trois, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Intervint Mary en retenant un rire.  
\- Oh vraiment, c'est très drôle ! On voit que ce n'est pas toi, qui te retrouves dans cette situation. Est-ce que je devrais aller lui dire que ce n'est pas possible entre nous ? Je veux dire... Elle avait l'air tellement gênée, je... Je ne sais même pas si je dois faire quelque chose.  
\- Hmm... Au moins, ça explique pourquoi elle n'arrêtait pas de vous regarder.  
\- Est-ce que je suis la seule à trouver cette fille absolument répugnante ? Intervint Marlène. »

Les quatre autres paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur elle. Elle n'était pas intervenue depuis le début, mais elle venait de bondir hors du lit de Mary, une expression dégoûtée sur le visage.

« Marly, c'est...  
\- Cette fois c'est bon. On la tient. Je vais aller l'afficher devant tout le monde. Imaginez la tête des autres quand on leur dira qu'Amy Lloyd embrasse des filles en cachette ! S'exclama t-elle en rigolant. »

Emmeline, Mary, Alice, et Lily se lancèrent un regard inquiet, chacune espérant que l'une d'entre elles allait intervenir. La jeune préfète en chef n'avait jamais apprécié Amy Lloyd, et elle ne s'en cachait pas vraiment, mais malgré les rumeurs qu'elle avait lancé et les insultes qu'elle avait proféré à l'égard de quelques autres élèves du château, elle savait qu'elle ne méritait pas cela, alors ce fut elle qui ouvrit la bouche.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit judicieux, Marlène, lui dit-elle prudemment. Amy avait vraiment l'air gênée, ce n'est pas... Ce ne serait pas correct.  
\- Et alors ? Tu crois que je n'avais pas l'air gênée, moi, quand elle racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle m'avait surprise à quatre pattes devant Black, dans les toilettes du sixième étage ?  
\- C'était faux ! Protesta Lily. C'est totalement différent !  
\- Bien sûr que c'était faux, mais personne d'autre que lui, vous, et moi ne le savaient ! Tout le monde m'a regardé de travers pendant deux mois ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu la défends ?!  
\- Parce que tu agis comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, alors que pour une fois, elle n'y est pour rien ! Rétorqua Lily pendant que les filles retenaient leur respiration tant le ton commençait à monter entre leurs deux amies.  
\- Elle n'a rien fait de mal ? Elle t'a embrassé. Ce n'est pas... Ce n'est pas normal, marmonna Marlène en grimaçant.  
\- Oh c'est ça, qui te gêne alors ? Une fille qui en embrasse une autre ? Vraiment, Marlène ? Toi, la championne de la tolérance, tu es gênée par ça ?  
\- Parce que ça ne te gêne pas, toi ?! »

Lily inspira profondément pour garder son calme tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Marlène était la dernière personne avec laquelle elle aurait pensé avoir une divergence d'opinion sur ce genre de sujet. Elle était d'habitude si ouverte d'esprit qu'elle n'avait pas songé une seule seconde qu'elle pourrait avoir une telle réaction.

« Ce qui me gêne, c'est que tu agis exactement comme les gens qui me regardent de travers dans les couloirs parce qu'ils savent que je suis une sang-de-bourbe et...  
\- Ne prononce pas ce mot, intervint Emmeline en frissonnant d'effroi.  
\- Quoi ?! Trancha Marlène. Tu me compares à Avery et sa bande, là ?! S'énerva t-elle.  
\- Je t'ai dit qu'Amy avait l'air mortifié de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la salle de classe, ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'assume pas, et toi, tu es prête à le raconter au monde entier juste pour satisfaire une stupide vengeance ! Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, Marlène ? A quel moment ça a déconné ? Quand est-ce que tu t'es dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de mal dans le fait d'aimer une personne, qu'elle soit du même sexe ou non ?!  
\- Oh parce qu'on parle d'amour, maintenant ?!  
\- J'essaie juste de t'expliquer quelque chose, mais tu ne veux visiblement pas comprendre.  
\- Ce que Lily essaie de dire, je crois, c'est qu'elle ne comprend pas comment tu peux nous défendre quand Mulciber et compagnie nous traitent de sang-de-bourbe, et être si fermée en ce qui concerne Amy Lloyd, et sa possible préférence sexuelle dont nous ne sommes même pas sûres, expliqua Emmeline en essayant de calmer le jeu.  
\- Je ne suis pas fermée ! C'est vous qui... C'est vous qui ne comprenez rien, bouse, vous n'avez qu'à rester ensemble ! Conclut Marlène. »

Elle tourna les talons, claqua la porte, et un silence de mort tomba sur le dortoir des filles. Si Lily avait songé qu'un tel débat suivrait son aveu, elle aurait probablement fait les choses autrement.

J&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&L

« C'est tout ? l'interrogea James au terme de leur ronde, alors que Lily venait de terminer son récit de la journée.  
\- Tu n'es pas... Enervé ? Le questionna Lily, inquiète.  
\- Non, pas vraiment. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas toi qui l'a embrassée, je n'ai aucune raison de me prendre la tête. Je suis juste un peu... Surpris... Et... Heu... Interloqué... Et je me demande si... Enfin... Ce n'est pas important... »

Lily lui lança un regard curieux, et quand il se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne en grimaçant elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle retint un rire, et James sentit l'embarras monter en lui comme jamais. Il avait confiance en lui, en règle générale. Une confiance inébranlable, normalement, mais là, vraiment, il n'avait pas le choix, il était obligé de se remettre en question.

« Oh, tu te demandes si Amy Lloyd a viré de bord juste après avoir couché avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? Le questionna Lily en lui lançant un sourire moqueur.  
\- Ça n'aurait aucun sens, répondit-il simplement en secouant la tête, la faisant éclater de rire.  
\- C'était ta première, après-tout, ce n'était peut-être pas... Génial... Le taquina t-elle à nouveau. »

James ne put retenir une légère grimace, et ses yeux esquivèrent ceux de Lily. Il n'avait jamais abordé ce sujet là avec elle, et il n'avait décidément aucune envie de le faire, mais Amy Lloyd n'avait pas été la première fille avec laquelle il avait partagé son lit, et il fut persuadé que Lily put le lire sur son visage dès qu'il accéléra un peu le pas.

« James... Souffla t-elle. »

Il put sentir une vague de suspicion dans sa voix qui le mit mal à l'aise, très mal à l'aise. Il déglutit et tourna à l'angle du couloir menant vers la tapisserie de la Grosse Dame, soudainement très impatient d'aller se coucher.

« Et donc Marlène a pété un câble ? Reprit-il après s'être raclé la gorge.  
\- Et donc Amy Lloyd n'était pas ta première ? L'imita t-elle.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu as bien entendu.  
\- Je n'ai rien entendu, certifia t-il, les yeux posés droit devant lui sur la tapisserie qui n'était plus très loin.  
\- James...  
\- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça avec toi, lui avoua t-il finalement.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que c'est comme ça. C'est... C'est une règle universelle ! On ne parle pas de ses conquêtes avec sa petite-amie, c'est tout.  
\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette règle, lui dit-elle.  
\- Eh bien maintenant, si. Bâton de réglisse ! »

Le portrait de la grosse dame pivota pour les laisser entrer dans la Salle Commune, et il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais été si pressé de sa vie de quitter Lily Evans. C'était habituellement tout l'inverse, mais il la connaissait tellement, tellement bien qu'il était certain qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas. Il était pourtant loin de s'attendre à ce qu'elle monte les escaliers derrière lui et qu'elle le suive jusque dans son dortoir quand il ouvrit la porte à la volée devant lui.

Elle trottina jusqu'à son lit quand il s'affala dessus, tout cela alors que les trois autres garçons s'étaient figés dans la pièce. Peter, en caleçon, venait juste de sortir de la salle de bain et il avait rapidement déplié sa serviette de bain devant lui en poussant un couinement sonore qui n'avait pas du tout fait réagir la jeune femme.

Sirius, lui, était encore partiellement habillé d'un jean, mais il était assis sur son lit avec Rémus et entre eux était posé un chaudron qui dégageait une odeur suspecte, exactement le genre d'odeur qui aurait dû alarmer la jeune préfète sur le but de la potion en question, mais elle était tellement obsédée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur son petit-ami que rien n'aurait pu la détourner de son objectif ultime.

« Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est amis, James ? Reprit-elle.  
\- Ça n'a rien à voir, répondit-il, assis sur son lit, retirant d'un geste rapide son polo de Gryffondor pour essayer de la distraire.  
\- Ça a tout à voir ! Répliqua t-elle. Je croyais que tu me racontais tout !  
\- Tout, mais pas ça.  
\- Heu... Evans ? Tenta d'intervenir Sirius juste après avoir rapidement dissimulé le chaudron sous sa cape de Quidditch.  
\- Il y en a eu tant que ça ? L'interrogea t-elle sans prendre en compte son meilleur ami.  
\- Pas tant que ça, répondit James en grimaçant légèrement et en balançant ses chaussures dans un coin de la pièce.  
\- Alors c'est quoi le problème ?  
\- C'est juste... Personnel !  
\- Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, c'est que tu as quelque chose à cacher, conclut-elle en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine et en l'observant d'un air suspect. »

Il soupira, se leva de son lit juste pour la reconduire vers la porte du dortoir, constatant que ses trois amis le regardaient comme s'ils avaient des alarmes dans les yeux, et il se félicita un peu d'avoir commencé à retirer ses vêtements pour aller se coucher quand, sur le perron, il vit le regard distrait de Lily glisser sur son torse.

« C'est parce qu'il y a en a plus de dix, c'est ça ? Merlin, je sais déjà que tu as embrassé la moitié des filles de l'école dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas, tu peux juste le dire, le poussa t-elle.  
\- Il n'y en a pas plus de dix, réfuta t-il, un peu offensé par sa remarque. »

Il savait qu'à un moment, il avait un peu abusé, mais il n'avait pas été beaucoup plus loin que ce qu'elle venait d'évoquer avec la plupart des filles avec qui il avait flirté.

« Est-ce qu'Evans essaie de savoir avec combien de filles elle est en compétition ? Lança Sirius derrière lui.  
\- Oui ! S'empressa t-elle de répondre en tendant le cou. Tu as un chiffre à me donner, Black ?  
\- La moitié du château. L'autre moitié, c'est la mienne, répondit-il avant que James ne lui lance un sort pour le faire tomber de son lit et que Lily reporte ses yeux ronds comme des souafles sur son petit-ami.  
\- Il ne parlait pas des filles avec qui j'ai passé la nuit, s'empressa t-il d'expliquer. Il parlait juste de celles qui voudraient bien.  
\- Oh, salut James Potter de cinquième année ! Comment vas-tu ? Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu ! Je ne peux pas dire que tu m'as beaucoup manqué... Commenta t-elle en faisant allusion à son arrogance passée et à la prétention dont il avait excessivement fait preuve deux ans plus tôt. »

Il soupira, évita son regard, et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il aurait voulu être totalement honnête avec elle, mais il y avait simplement des choses compliquées, des choses qu'il aurait préféré lui cacher, des choses qui commençaient à dangereusement le rattraper.

« James...  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'importe ? La coupa t-il.  
\- Parce que tu sais tout de moi, répondit-elle sans même y réfléchir. Je voudrais tout savoir de toi, moi aussi. »

Cette fois, ses yeux verts s'étaient figés dans les siens, et Merlin, il savait qu'il était perdu quand elle le regardait avec cet air triste qu'elle ne prenait que quand elle redoutait qu'il ne lui donne pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle venait de lui offrir une excellente raison de ne plus rien dissimuler, mais plus il continuait de la fixer, et plus il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de voir une once de déception sur son visage. Il se sentait mal, repoussé dans ses retranchements, il ne voulait pas céder. Pas là dessus.

« Désolé, Lily. Bonne nuit. souffla t-il simplement. »

Il referma la porte entre eux et s'y adossa un long moment, guettant le moindre bruit derrière. Il n'y en eut aucun pendant cinq bonnes minutes, et puis il finit par entendre les marches de l'escalier craquer, et il se détesta. Il se détesta parce qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il venait de faire. Il l'avait tenue à l'écart.

« Mec, c'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle débarque dans le dortoir comme ça ?  
\- Lâche la, Patmol, lui répondit-il un peu abruptement.  
\- Est-ce que c'est à propos de Matilda ? Tenta Rémus en voyant son meilleur ami se laisser tomber sur son lit en soupirant, le visage tendu.  
\- Matilda Dukelow ? Tu revois Matilda Dukelow ? Le questionna Peter qui s'était glissé sous ses couvertures.  
\- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit rapidement James. C'est juste... Lily, elle... Elle veut absolument tout savoir et...  
\- Surprenant... Ce n'est pas son genre, pourtant, ironisa Sirius, s'attirant un regard noir de son ami.  
\- Et tu ne veux pas lui raconter ça, termina Rémus. Ça se comprend.  
\- Oui, seulement elle ne peut pas le comprendre.  
\- Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que ça ne la regarde pas, ajouta Peter en haussant les épaules.  
\- C'est justement le problème, ça la regarde, et elle... Elle a passé une journée horrible, entre Lloyd et Marlène, et je... Je viens juste de lui claquer la porte du dortoir au nez, Merlin, je suis foutu.  
\- Tu n'es pas foutu, James. Lily est une personne compréhensive. Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu n'es pas prêt à discuter de ça avec elle pour le moment, mais que dès que tu le seras, tu lui feras signe. »

James ne répondit pas. La solution de Rémus lui paraissait plus envisageable que la sienne, qui consistait simplement à rester soit dans son dortoir, soit sur son balai le reste de sa vie, mais cela incluait le fait qu'il discute un jour avec Lily, et cette idée le rebutait totalement. Elle n'aimerait pas ça. Il le sentait jusque dans ses tripes.


	29. Chapter 29

Quand James Potter quitta son dortoir ce matin là, il était certain qu'il ne trouverait pas Lily Evans en bas de l'escalier. Pourtant, elle était là. Elle était de dos, appuyée à la rambarde, elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute mais avait oublié une fine mèche qui s'échappait sur sa nuque. Il resta une seconde ou deux en haut des marches, à l'observer sans trop y croire, avant de se décider à descendre, nerveux.

Il s'attendait à la voir triste, énervée, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait le droit au petit sourire qu'elle lui réservait habituellement. Pourtant, elle le lui offrit dès qu'il arriva à sa hauteur et qu'elle le remarqua. Elle se hissa même sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un bref baiser sur ses lèvres, et il fronça les sourcils, un peu perdu.

« Lily, par rapport à hier soir... Je...  
\- J'ai trop poussé, le coupa t-elle. Toute cette histoire avec Amy et Marlène, ça m'a tellement confuse que j'ai voulu me rabattre sur autre chose et... Et voilà.  
\- Et voilà ? répéta t-il, abasourdi.  
\- Je ne te cache pas que ça me travaille un peu, mais... J'ai compris que tu ne voulais pas en parler pour le moment, et Sirius me l'a très subtilement répété ce matin quand il est descendu, alors...  
\- Sirius t'a dit quelque chose ?  
\- Il m'a juste dit qu'il n'avait pas envie de t'entendre gémir pendant une autre nuit et que je ferais mieux d'arrêter de fourrer mon nez partout, et d'attendre simplement que tu veuilles discuter, comme toute personne normale le ferait.  
\- … Je n'ai pas gémi, marmonna James. »

Lily éclata de rire, se pendit à son bras, et ils prirent la direction de la Grande Salle dans le plus grand silence. James resta tendu pendant une minute, mais son inconfort disparut rapidement. Les doigts de Lily étaient solidement serrés autour de lui et il sentait qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir voulu lui arracher la vérité au moins autant qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas la lui avoir donnée.

Il l'obligea à le lâcher juste pour pouvoir balancer son bras sur ses épaules comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis deux ans, et il déposa un baiser sonore sur sa tempe, se réjouissant de voir ses joues rougir quand ils débarquèrent dans la Grande Salle et qu'une partie des regards se braquèrent sur eux.

Les chuchotements n'avaient pas cessé, mais James n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Il soupçonnait Lily de ne pas y être aussi insensible, mais elle ne le montrait guère. Elle n'avait aucun mal à s'asseoir à côté de lui, à lui caresser la joue comme s'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, ou à essuyer le coin de sa bouche quand il mordait dans son toast en se tartinant le visage de confiture.

Lily était la vraie histoire, la vraie histoire qui avait manqué à sa vie jusque là. Lily était la seule histoire qui le suivrait jusqu'à sa mort, il le savait, il le sentait jusque dans ses entrailles. C'était écrit dans ses sourires, dans les regards entendus qu'ils s'échangeaient, dans la façon qu'ils avaient de se toucher, toujours au bon endroit, toujours là où l'autre le voulait sans qu'il ait besoin de le dire. Lily Evans était tout ce qu'il désirait.

« Vous vous rendez compte à quel point c'est horrible, pour quelqu'un qui n'a personne, de manger en face de vous deux ? les questionna Mary en les observant d'un air dépité.  
\- Tu n'as personne parce que tu ne veux pas de Dirk Cresswell, lui fit remarquer Lily en retirant sa main de la nuque de son petit-ami où elle avait atterri une minute auparavant.  
\- Dirk Cresswell est bizarre, commenta t-elle en grimaçant.  
\- C'est un Serdaigle, ajouta James en haussant les épaules comme s'il s'agissait de l'exacte définition de l'étrangeté.  
\- En parlant de Serdaigle... Amy Lloyd se fait discrète, aujourd'hui, leur signala Emmeline Vance qui venait d'écourter une discussion avec Alice pour se pencher vers eux.  
\- Merlin, il faudrait vraiment que j'aille lui parler... Murmura Lily.  
\- Où est Marlène ? demanda James en jetant un coup d'oeil au reste de la table.  
\- Aucune idée, répondit Mary en grimaçant. Elle a vraiment mal pris cette histoire, je ne comprends pas. Ça ne lui ressemble pas.  
\- Elle a peut-être peur que ça devienne une nouvelle mode, commenta Alice. Marlène a toujours détesté ne pas être celle qui les lance.  
\- Si seulement c'était ça, soupira Lily. »

James savait que les filles vivaient mal la situation. Elles étaient amies avec Marlène depuis plusieurs années, presque inséparables, et leur divergence d'opinion était si inattendue qu'aucune d'entre elles ne savait comme la gérer. Pourtant, il était certain qu'elles finiraient par trouver. Il avait eu des désaccord avec Sirius, et il avait rapidement appris qu'une amitié véritable ne connaissait aucune fin au fil de leurs réconciliations.

« Merci vieux, pour ce que tu as dit à Lily ce matin, lui lâcha t-il en lui donnant une tape dans le dos lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent, en cours de potion.  
\- Tu aurais fait pareil pour moi.  
\- Je n'aurais certainement pas dit que tu gémissais...  
\- C'était mon petit bonus, lui avoua Sirius en esquissant un large sourire narquois. »

James hocha lentement la tête en souriant aussi, jetant un rapide regard vers Lily qui, elle-même, dévisageait Marlène McKinnon qui était entrée dans la salle un peu après eux et s'était assise à côté d'Emmeline Vance sans lui adresser un seul mot.

« On dirait que McKinnon est toujours d'une humeur massacrante, remarqua Sirius.  
\- Les filles se sont brouillées avec elle, hier.  
\- Tu ferais mieux d'arranger ça avant qu'elle ne se venge sur le terrain de Quidditch.  
\- Je n'en sais rien... Elle est plutôt douée, quand elle est énervée, pointa t-il, pensif.  
\- Oh oh oh, tu ne vas rien faire juste pour qu'elle nous aide à gagner le prochain match ?! S'exclama Sirius en riant.  
\- Vieux, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je n'ai juste pas envie de m'en mêler. Lily péterait un câble si j'aggravais les choses, et Merlin sait que j'ai un certain talent pour ça.  
\- Ce n'est pas ton rôle de préfet, de te mêler de ce genre de truc ?  
\- … Peut-être, mais là, on parle d'Amy Lloyd, Marlène, et Lily. C'est dangereux.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'Amy Lloyd a à voir là dedans ? »

James se pencha vers son meilleur ami et lui confia brièvement l'histoire en s'assurant que personne ne les entendait, et quand il eut terminé, il fut stupéfait de voir Sirius rester parfaitement neutre et touiller leur potion dans le calme le plus complet.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas déjà entendu vingt sous-entendus douteux ? s'inquiéta James en lui jetant un regard soupçonneux.  
\- Parce que je suis censé garder un secret. »

La réponse de Sirius l'étonna un peu. Il resta silencieux un instant, observant son meilleur ami qui n'avait pas proposé une seule fois d'ajouter un ingrédient mystère à leur potion au risque de déclencher une explosion, et qui n'avait pas non plus fait de remarque concernant le baiser de Lily et d'Amy, ce qui était, à son humble avis, particulièrement inquiétant.

« Quel secret ?  
\- Le secret de McKinnon.  
\- Qui est... ?  
\- Secret, répondit-il simplement.  
\- Pour tous les autres, mais pour moi ? »

Sirius soupira, et James sut immédiatement qu'il allait tout lui raconter. C'était simple, les maraudeurs partageaient tout, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. C'était ce qui les avait toujours lié, et ils savaient que tant que leur amitié était basée sur la vérité, ils avanceraient ensemble.

« Marlène est... Elle aime bien...  
\- Oui... ?  
\- Marlène aime bien les filles, chuchota Sirius d'une voix si basse que James l'entendit à peine.  
\- Quoi ?! s'exclama t-il si fort qu'une partie de la classe se tourna vers eux, y comprit le professeur Slughorn.  
\- Une information que vous voulez partager peut-être, monsieur Potter ? L'interrogea t-il.  
\- Heu... J'ai... Je m'excusais simplement d'avoir mis de la poudre de pieuvre dans la potion, répondit le jeune homme en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à un petit pot sur le coin de son bureau sur lequel le nom de l'ingrédient en question était marqué.  
\- Oh, Potter, cela m'étonnerait fort ! Lui signala le professeur Slughorn en gloussant pendant que James se saisissait du contenant. Si vous aviez mis de la poudre de pieuvre, vous auriez déclenché une exp... »

Il n'écouta pas la fin de la phrase. Sans savoir ce qui lui passait par la tête, il vida simplement le pot dans le chaudron, et s'ensuivit une déflagration telle qu'il n'en avait jamais vue. Il eut à peine le temps de s'écarter, et il sentit une violente douleur dans son bras. Quelques élèves s'étaient mis à hurler et plus personne ne voyait quoi que ce soit parce qu'une épaisse fumée noire avait envahie la salle de classe que le professeur essayait tant bien que mal d'évacuer.

James se sentit tiré à l'extérieur, probablement par Sirius, qu'il entendit le féliciter pour la plus incroyable explosion dont il eut été témoin de toute sa vie. Ils avaient déjà pensé à utiliser la poudre de pieuvre comme ingrédient mystère dans une autre mixture en cinquième année, mais ça n'avait pas du tout eu le même effet, elle avait simplement tourné au violet.

« Potter ! S'écria le professeur lorsque tous les élèves furent en sécurité hors de la salle de classe. »

James savait qu'il s'apprêtait à recevoir l'une des plus mémorable punition de sa vie, mais juste quand le professeur Slughorn allait reprendre la parole, ses yeux tombèrent sur le bras de son élève et s'agrandirent de la même façon que sa bouche quand il hurla à Lily de surveiller le groupe pendant qu'il conduisait le maraudeur à l'infirmerie.

Instinctivement, les yeux de James suivirent ceux de son professeur, et il constata avec étonnement que le bras qui avait lâché le contenu du pot dans le chaudron était complètement déchiqueté. Il ne ressentait pourtant plus aucune douleur, ce qui était particulièrement invraisemblable, quand juste avant de disparaître au coin de couloir, il avait surpris les regards affolés de Lily et du reste de la troupe.

Son vieux professeur manqua de tourner de l'oeil quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans l'infirmerie, et Mme Pomfresh dut s'occuper de l'asseoir sur une chaise avant même de traiter James dont le lambeau de bras pendait d'une drôle de façon à côté de son corps.

« Encore vous ?! S'exclama t-elle en lui jetant un regard à la fois agacé, à la fois désolé.  
\- On dirait bien.  
\- Vous n'avez pas mal ? Votre bras ressemble à un bout de ficelle, vous devriez être en train de hurler.  
\- Non, pas du tout, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je crois que je viens de découvrir la première potion explosive qui laisse ses victimes totalement indifférentes. »

Il semblait presque fier de son exploit, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à l'infirmière qui l'obligea à aller s'allonger sur le lit le plus proche de lui.

« Vous serez certainement moins indifférent si je vous disais que vous pourriez ne plus jamais rejouer au quidditch !  
\- Quoi ?! S'écria t-il soudainement en se redressant.  
\- Calmez-vous, bon sang ! J'essayais juste de vous faire prendre conscience de la gravité de vos actes ! Vos os sont intacts, je vais pouvoir arranger ça.  
\- Alors je rejouerai ? Je rejouerai, n'est-ce pas ? la questionna t-il, soudainement très inquiet.  
\- Il faudra attendre une semaine ou deux avant que les muscles ne se reforment correctement, mais bien sûr que vous rejouerez Potter. De toutes façons, on vous retrouverait sur un balai même si on vous amputait des quatre membres, lâcha t-elle avant de faire d'étranges cercles au dessus de lui avec sa baguette. »

Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, et il laissa sa tête retomber sur son oreiller pendant que l'infirmière était en train d'utiliser la magie pour reformer son bras. Cela lui prit presque une heure, et quand elle eut terminé, elle appliqua plusieurs lotions dessus sans qu'il ne sente quoi que ce soit.

« Vous retrouverez votre sensibilité d'ici quelques heures, j'imagine... Tout dépend de votre superbe potion explosive qui laisse ses victimes totalement indifférentes, lui expliqua t-elle avant d'aller vers le professeur Slughorn qui était pâle comme un linge. Je vous conseille d'envoyer un lettre salée à ses parents. Ce jeune homme va finir par se tuer, un de ces quatre. »

James déglutit. Il revoyait déjà sa mère, sur le quai de la gare, lui demander d'avoir un comportement irréprochable, et préciser qu'il ne devait pas l'être pour les artificiers de Londres, mais pour elle. Merlin, elle allait encore avoir une sacrée surprise...

« Je le garde toute la journée, ainsi que la nuit. Si vous pouviez en informer ses autres professeurs, et demander à ses amis de venir lui apporter ses affaires dans les heures qui viennent, ce serait l'idéal, reprit-elle.  
\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, je vais immédiatement m'entretenir avec le professeur Dumbledore, lui répondit-il avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme. Oh bon sang, Potter, vous vous comportiez si bien ces derniers temps ! Vos parents vont être sacrément déçus. Sacrément déçus... marmonna t-il. »

James savait qu'il avait raison, alors il resta muet, et il regarda son professeur de potion passer la porter de l'infirmerie en titubant légèrement, encore sous le choc. Il savait qu'à partir de ce moment précis, il pouvait s'attendre à recevoir une beuglante de sa mère, ou de son père, ou des deux en même temps, et il regrettait que les garçons et lui n'aient pas encore trouvé de moyen de les réduire en fumée avant qu'elles ne crachent leur venin. Il se jura de penser à le faire dès qu'il sortirait de l'infirmerie.

Lily fut la première à lui rendre visite à la fin de la journée de cours. Dès qu'elle entra, ses yeux verts se braquèrent sur lui, et elle soupira lourdement avant de lâcher son sac à dos devant son lit et d'observer le bras du jeune homme sous toutes les coutures.

« Est-ce que je vais me risquer à demander pourquoi ?  
\- Ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de le faire, moi, lui répondit l'infirmière qui passa derrière elle pour déposer un verre de jus de citrouille sur la table de chevet de James.  
\- J'ai juste... Je voulais essayer un truc, marmonna simplement James. »

Il ne pouvait pas dire quoi que ce soit à Lily avant d'en avoir parlé plus amplement avec Sirius. Il avait la désagréable impression que cette petite prise de bec entre les filles était beaucoup plus lourde de conséquence pour Marlène que pour les autres.

« Essayer un truc ? Répéta Lily, perplexe.  
\- Oh, et à l'entendre, il a réussi ! Ajouta Mme Pomfresh. La potion explosive qui laisse ses victimes totalement indifférentes, grommela t-elle avant de les laisser.  
\- Ne l'écoute pas, elle perd la boule, réfuta James quand sa petite-amie lui lança un regard interrogateur.  
\- Hmm. Bon. Je t'ai amené tes cours. Le professeur McGonagall n'était pas très contente de ne pas te voir aujourd'hui, on a travaillé sur la métamorphose des cibles mouvantes en d'autres cibles mouvantes. Sirius a réussi, bien sûr, et elle a dû le féliciter, mais c'est beaucoup plus simple pour elle quand tu es là et qu'elle peut te donner les points à toi.  
\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle déteste tant Sirius.  
\- Elle ne le déteste pas, il l'insupporte, c'est tout. Peut-être que s'il arrêtait d'essayer de métamorphoser les autres élèves avant de métamorphoser la chose qu'il est censé métamorphoser, elle aurait plus d'estime pour lui, pointa très justement Lily en esquissant toutefois un sourire amusé.  
\- Ah, mais c'est du travail expérimental ! Répliqua James en se redressant pour se retrouver assis contre sa tête de lit.  
\- Bien sûr. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de les reposer sur lui, un peu hésitants. Elle avait visiblement quelque chose en tête, et elle n'avait pas très envie de lui en parler. Ce qui les mettait tous les deux sur un pied d'égalité, même si elle n'en avait aucune idée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda t-il.  
\- C'est Severus. Enfin, Rogue. Je l'ai croisé sur le chemin. Il a besoin d'aide pour... Pour les Sortilèges. Avec la mort de sa mère, il n'arrive plus à suivre pendant les cours et...  
\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me demander la permission de traîner avec lui à la bibliothèque ? La coupa t-il en arquant un sourcil.  
\- Je... Je n'en sais rien... Je suppose, avoua t-elle, véritablement gênée.  
\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Lily, lui fit-il remarquer après avoir poussé un soupir.  
\- Il en a vraiment besoin et je sais que je ne lui dois rien, et je sais que ça t'insupporte, mais c'est un élève comme un autre et je suis préfète en chef, ce qui veut dire que je suis censée aider ceux qui me le demandent, et c'est plus fort que moi je...  
\- Non, je veux dire, tu n'as pas à me demander ma permission, l'arrêta t-il d'une voix douce. De toutes façons, je ne crois pas que tu m'écouterais si je te disais que je n'ai aucune envie que tu te retrouves avec lui. Et je n'ai aucune envie que tu te retrouves avec lui, mais j'ai confiance en toi. Alors vas lui apprendre tout ce que tu sais sur ces stupides sortilèges et assures toi qu'il ait bien compris, parce que je ne vais pas aimer si tu dois recommencer. »

Elle resta de marbre pendant une seconde, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux avant de reprendre la parole.

« Est-ce que cette explosion t'a causé un traumatisme à la tête ?  
\- Non, Nia t-il en riant. Tu l'as dit, sa mère est morte, on est préfets-en-chef, nous sommes censés aider ceux qui en ont besoin, et Merlin, je le déteste peut-être, mais je ne suis pas un monstre.  
\- Non tu n'es pas un monstre, affirma t-elle en se penchant pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Tu es l'être le plus parfait du monde.  
\- Je sais, et j'espère bien que s'il essaie d'approcher ses pattes à moins de quarante centimètres de toi, tu lui expliqueras exactement la même chose.  
\- Il n'approchera pas. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une partie de plaisir pour moi, et il le sait. »

Ils se lancèrent un dernier regard entendu, puis Lily déposa une pile de parchemins sur la table de chevet, balança son sac sur son épaule, et jeta un coup d'oeil furtif vers l'endroit où avait disparu Mme Pomfresh avant de fondre sur James et de l'embrasser.

C'était tendre et délicat, c'était Lily, dans toute sa splendeur, tout ce que Severus Rogue ne pourrait jamais avoir, et même si James aurait probablement dû être désolé pour lui, Merlin, là, il ne l'était pas. Il ne l'était absolument pas.

« On se voit demain, souffla t-elle à deux centimètres de ses lèvres avant de tourner les talons. »

Quand James ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, Lily n'était plus là, mais Sirius était assis sur une chaise à côté de son lit, il avait étendu ses pieds sur une deuxième, et avait commencé à jeter un coup d'oeil aux parchemins que la jeune femme avait laissé.

«Oh, c'est bon ?! Tu t'es remis de ta séance de bécotage avec Evans ? S'exclama t-il quand il constata que James le fixait.  
\- Est-ce qu'on va parler de la façon dont Lily embrasse, ou de ce que tu m'as révélé sur McKinnon ?  
\- Tu m'as déjà expliqué avec tous les détails du monde à quel point c'est génial, on en a fait le tour, mec. J'imagine que ça nous laisse McKinnon.  
\- Alors... Marlène aime les filles ? »

Sirius reposa la pile de parchemins de Lily sur la table de chevet, retira ses pieds de la chaise, et se tourna vers son meilleur ami avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable.

« Elle me tuerait si elle savait que je te l'avais dit.  
\- Mais tu l'as fait, constata simplement James.  
\- Parce que je la connais. Elle ne va pas leur dire elle-même. Elle n'assume pas. C'est pour ça qu'elle leur a sauté à la gorge comme ça.  
\- Alors tu comptes sur moi pour tout balancer à Lily ?  
\- Je me disais que tu pourrais lui en toucher deux mots... Admit Sirius en se laissant tomber au fond de sa chaise. Elle est isolée, ce n'est pas la joie pour elle.  
\- J'essayerai de voir comment je peux aborder le sujet, mais... Je croyais que vous aviez couché ensemble en début d'année ?  
\- On l'a fait, affirma t-il. Au début. On s'amusait bien. Et puis elle m'a dit qu'elle avait quelqu'un d'autre, pendant les vacances. Ça ne me posait pas de problème, on ne s'était rien promis, mais à la rentrée, elle est revenue vers moi et j'ai vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne s'investissait plus, et ce n'est pas normal, de ne pas s'investir, quand on fréquente Sirius Black.  
\- Alors ? L'encouragea James.  
\- Alors je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine de continuer à se voir si ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir, et là elle a complètement craqué. J'ai dû la pousser un peu, mais elle a fini par me dire qu'elle avait rencontré une fille, que ses parents les avaient surprises ensemble, et qu'ils l'avaient traitée de tous les noms, et étaient à deux doigts de la chasser de chez elle, et mec, ça paraissait très familier... »

James grimaça. Il se sentit soudainement très mal pour Marlène. Elle avait probablement juste essayé de tester les filles, ou simplement répété les mots qu'elle avait entendu ses parents prononcer, les petites répliques piquantes qu'elle s'était prises en plein visage quand elle n'avait rien demandé. Il savait que Sirius s'était identifié à son malheur. Il avait l'habitude de devoir se battre contre sa famille, à la seule exception qu'il avait réussi à pleinement assumer ce qu'il était.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait bien les garçons aussi, mais que quelque part, elle avait toujours eu une attirance pour les filles qu'elle essayait de réprimer. Elle joue sur les deux terrains, mais elle m'a demandé de rester proche d'elle parce que la réaction de ses parents l'a terrorisée et qu'elle n'a aucune envie que la rumeur se répande ici. Les chamailleries, tout ça, ça fait partie du jeu, expliqua Sirius en haussant les épaules.  
\- Et elle voulait vendre Amy Lloyd... Commenta pensivement James.  
\- Pour détourner l'attention, expliqua Sirius. Mauvaise idée, je te l'accorde, et je pense qu'elle s'en est rendue compte toute seule après réflexion, mais elle a vraiment besoin de ses copines, là.  
\- Elle va être en colère contre toi, le prévint James.  
\- Tant pis, vieux. Elle a moins besoin de moi que de Lily. »

James resta pensif un moment, puis il hocha simplement la tête. Sirius avait sûrement raison. Si Marlène lui en voulait, il avait toujours les garçons vers qui se tourner, mais Marlène, elle, était actuellement seule, et cette situation ne devait pas durer. James se jura d'en toucher deux mots à Lily, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait s'y prendre.


	30. Chapter 30

« Vous n'avez aucun droit d'être ici ! Il est presque vingt trois heures ! Filez dans votre dortoir immédiatement, et que je ne vous y reprenne plus ! S'exclama Lily à l'adresse d'un groupe de Poufsouffles de troisième année qui s'était senti d'humeur aventurière et avait décidé d'arpenter les couloirs après le couvre-feu. »

James, juste à côté d'elle, leur avait jeté un regard faussement sévère qu'il ne se savait pas capable de tenir plus d'une minute, alors il fut soulagé quand les trois élèves disparurent vers leur salle commune en courant.

Il avait quitté l'infirmerie la veille mais n'avait pas encore réussi à discuter avec Lily. Elle était d'une humeur massacrante ce jour là, et il savait que sa querelle avec Marlène y était pour beaucoup. Il la voyait lui jeter des coups d'oeil pendant les cours ou à l'heure du déjeuner, il sentait qu'elle avait envie de retourner vers elle sans savoir toutefois comment s'y prendre car elle était toujours agacée par son attitude.

« Ce hibou, ce midi, il venait de tes parents, non ? Lui demanda t-elle alors qu'ils continuaient de déambuler dans les couloirs vides.  
\- Mon père, qui m'a privé de sortie pour les prochaines vacances, répondit-il, les mains dans les poches.  
\- Hmm... J'imagine que ça aurait pu être pire, commenta t-elle en haussant les épaules.  
\- Je ne sais pas s'il réalise que ça m'arrange bien de rester enfermer avec toi pendant deux semaines... »

Lily lâcha un rire et se rapprocha de lui pour passer son bras autour de sa taille, lui lançant un regard qui le fit se sentir tout drôle.

« Au fait, ton anniversaire approche, réalisa t-il soudainement. Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?  
\- Je rêve d'un paquet de chocogrenouilles, répondit-elle après avoir brièvement réfléchi.  
\- Un paquet de chocogrenouilles ? Répéta t-il en pouffant. C'est ça ton rêve ? Tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre ? »

Elle esquissa une moue pensive alors qu'ils approchaient de leur salle commune, et dès que le portrait pivota, elle reprit la parole.

« Ce sera un samedi, alors on pourrait passer la journée ensemble, juste toi et moi.  
\- Tu veux aller à Pré-au-lard ?  
\- Il y aura beaucoup de monde de l'école, et je crois que je préfère encore rester ici, me promener dans le parc ou faire des jeux dans la salle commune... Sauf si tu veux y aller, bien sûr, ajouta t-elle rapidement en levant la tête vers lui.  
\- Le château me va. »

Elle resta debout devant le canapé quand il se laissa tomber dessus, il n'y avait plus personne à cette heure-ci dans la Salle Commune, mais elle ne cessait de jeter des regards inquiets vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs.

« Ca va ? L'interrogea t-il. »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle inspira profondément, et James crut qu'elle allait éclater en sanglots, mais elle ne le fit pas. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le plafond pendant un instant avant de revenir se plonger dans les siens, et elle replaça rapidement une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Cette histoire avec Marlène, ça me met vraiment mal à l'aise. »

Il voyait qu'elle était embêtée, et plus que cela, profondément attristée par la façon dont les choses se déroulaient, mais il était aussi évident qu'elle ne voulait pas s'excuser de penser comme elle le faisait, et James l'admirait pour cela, même si c'était un réel crève-cœur de la voir aussi abattue.

« A ce propos... J'ai quelque chose à te dire... Commença t-il prudemment, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.  
\- Tu as discuté avec elle ? S'étonna t-elle.  
\- Non, mais Sirius m'a... Hum... Tu sais qu'ils sont plus ou moins proches... ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr, quoi que ces temps-ci, elle s'est éloignée de lui aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend, mais...  
\- Lily, je crois que Marlène ne va pas très bien, la coupa t-il. »

Elle le fixa curieusement avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de la table basse pour rester juste en face de lui. Il avait tellement envie de la prendre dans ses bras qu'il dut mobiliser toute sa volonté pour réussir à poursuivre la conversation qu'il devait absolument avoir avec elle pour son bien, et pour celui de Marlène.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant les dernières vacances.  
\- C'est Sirius ? Ils se sont engueulés, c'est ça ?  
\- Pas vraiment.  
\- James, crache le morceau, s'impatienta t-elle.  
\- Elle a rencontré quelqu'un, apparemment.  
\- … Tu es sûr ? Elle ne m'a rien dit.  
\- Elle a rencontré une fille, précisa t-il en essayant de jauger sa réaction.  
\- Quelle fille ? demanda t-elle directement, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.  
\- Je n'en sais rien, mais apparemment, le courant est passé. Très bien passé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
\- Pas vraiment, mais... »

Elle s'interrompit brutalement, sa bouche s'entrouvrit dans un signe de soudaine compréhension qui fit lentement hocher la tête à James, et ses yeux verts balayèrent son visage, cherchant tout signe de confirmation sur la théorie qui avait surgi dans son esprit.

« Tu veux dire qu'elle...  
\- Est sortie avec une fille, termina t-il. Sirius ne m'a pas dit grand chose, juste que ses parents l'ont découvert et qu'ils ont voulu la jeter hors de chez eux, et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à assumer.  
\- Mais... Mais alors pourquoi...  
\- Je pense qu'elle est terrorisée, Lily, lui expliqua t-il.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne me l'a pas dit ? l'interrogea t-elle, les yeux soudainement très brillants.  
\- Parce qu'elle devait avoir peur de ta réaction et de celle des autres.  
\- Mais tu l'aurais entendue... Elle a utilisé des mots si forts pour décrire Amy... Elle a dit qu'elle était dégoûtée.  
\- J'imagine que ses parents n'ont pas été tendres à son égard, et qu'elle les a écouté, développa t-il en haussant les épaules.  
\- Merlin... Tu crois que je devrais aller lui parler ? lui demanda t-elle en jetant un nouveau regard vers l'escalier. »

Il la fixa un instant avant d'acquiescer, mais elle resta assise sur la table basse, et elle enfouit sa tête entre ses mains un instant en poussant un long soupir sonore. Il savait qu'elle détestait se rendre compte qu'elle avait manqué quelque chose, qu'elle n'avait pas tout compris, c'était si rare, pour elle. Elle avait l'habitude de savoir les choses, c'était son truc, et elle était profondément déstabilisée quand tout ne se déroulait pas selon ses plans.

« Je crois que je vais attendre demain. J'ai trop envie de me frapper la tête contre les murs. Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça, il faut que je l'approche correctement. Je m'en veux trop de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant. J'aurais pu éviter ça. Merlin. J'aurais dû la serrer dans mes bras au lieu de lui faire la morale, lâcha t-elle d'une petite voix. »

James se redressa juste assez pour pouvoir poser ses mains sur les genoux de Lily en guise de soutient, et elle le remercia d'un simple regard triste. Il n'avait jamais été plus amoureux d'elle qu'à ce moment là, en ayant l'impression d'avoir aussi mal au cœur qu'elle, sans savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour qu'elle se sente un peu mieux.

Au fil des années, Lily était devenue son point de repère. Le monde gravitait autour d'eux, toujours plus assourdissant, toujours plus fou, mais elle était là, égale à elle-même, et il savait que tant qu'elle allait bien, il irait bien. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Quand ses parents étaient morts, les choses s'étaient compliquées et ne s'étaient jamais vraiment rétablies, mais la souffrance intense qu'elle avait ressenti avait soudé les sentiments de James à son égard.

C'était dans les moments les plus durs qu'il comprenait réellement la teneur de ses sentiments pour elle, quand il se demandait ce qu'il serait prêt à accomplir pour que les choses s'arrangent, pour faire apparaître un nouveau sourire sur son visage, et que la seule réponse qu'il trouvait était un honnête et tonitruant « tout ».

« Est-ce que je peux venir là ? lui demanda t-elle en désignant ses bras, son regard vert jonglant entre son visage et ses genoux. »

Il lui sourit, acquiesça, et se laissa retomber au fond du canapé. En l'espace d'une seconde, elle s'était débarrassée de ses chaussures, s'était calée sur ses genoux, avait niché sa tête dans son cou et noué ses mains autour, et avait déposé un baiser furtif sur sa joue.

Ils avaient peu profité de ce genre de moments depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à Poudlard, pour ne pas dire jamais. Ce n'était pas qu'ils n'en avaient pas envie, c'était simplement qu'ils redoutaient de ne pas pouvoir se décoller l'un de l'autre, de ne pas pouvoir être aussi proches qu'ils l'auraient vraiment voulu, et d'en être frustrés plus qu'autre chose.

Pourtant, James ne se sentit pas frustré quand le parfum de Lily voleta autour de lui, et qu'elle huma subrepticement le sien. Il resserra son étreinte sur elle autant qu'il le put, son bras droit étant encore faible à cause de l'explosion, et son cœur manqua un battement quand elle frissonna contre lui. C'était toujours un soulagement, de constater qu'il lui provoquait ce genre de réaction.

« Ça a dû être horrible pour toi, de diriger l'entraînement de Quidditch d'en bas, reprit-elle en changeant totalement de sujet, et il la suspecta de s'en vouloir beaucoup trop pour être capable de continue de parler de Marlène.  
\- C'était horrible pour les autres, de passer une heure à m'empêcher de monter sur un balai, répondit-il en souriant légèrement.  
\- Tu sais que si je te prends à voler, je te colle une retenue, le prévint-elle. »

Il éclata de rire, et il la sentit rire aussi contre son oreille. C'était le son le plus merveilleux au monde. Il fit disparaître pendant un moment toutes ses inquiétudes. C'était souvent ce qu'il se passait quand il était avec elle. Tout était plus supportable, tout semblait réalisable. Il caressa lentement son dos et reprit la parole.

« Tu es sûre qu'un préfet-en-chef à le droit d'en mettre un autre en retenue ?  
\- Je l'espère bien.  
\- Tu aimes beaucoup trop me punir, Evans.  
\- Je prends soin de toi, c'est tout, répliqua t-elle dans un souffle.  
\- Oh parce que me mettre en retenue, c'est prendre soin de moi ? Si c'est ça, tu as fait du sacrément bon travail ces dernières années... La taquina t-il sans toutefois réussir à enregistrer ce qu'elle venait de lui confier.  
\- Mme Pomfresh t'a dit de ne pas voler, j'essaie de t'empêcher de faire une mauvaise chute. Estime toi heureux que je ne t'ai pas fichu deux heures de devoir de potion pour l'explosion.  
\- Le professeur McGonagall m'a donné dix heures de récurage de chaudron... Lui apprit-il en grimaçant.  
\- Elle a très bien fait.  
\- Tu pourrais compatir, je suis blessé, lui fit-il remarquer en lui pinçant légèrement la cuisse.  
\- Non. Tu vas finir par te tuer avec tes idioties, et qui restera seule, abandonnée, et malheureuse, hein ? »

Il écarta légèrement son visage du sien juste pour pouvoir l'observer. Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux tristes qui eurent une nouvelle fois raison de lui, et il sut qu'il allait lui dire exactement ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

« Je te promets que je n'essayerai plus de faire du Quidditch avant la fin de ma dispense.  
\- Merci, mais j'espérais juste que tu allais m'autoriser à refaire ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre si jamais tu mourrais, ajouta t-elle avec une étincelle de malice dans le regard qu'il ne manqua pas.  
\- Désolé, il en est hors de question, déclara t-il solennellement en tapotant ses cuisses.  
\- Ah oui ? Et mon bonheur alors ? s'indigna t-elle.  
\- Parce que tu crois que quelqu'un d'autre que moi pourrait te rendre heureuse ? S'enquit-il en lui jetant un regard à la fois curieux, à la fois intéressé.  
\- Hmmm... »

Elle détourna les yeux. Son pouce avait commencé à caresser lentement sa nuque, et James ne se lassait pas de la contempler pendant qu'elle feignait réfléchir. Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser qu'il était sûr que cela se voyait sur son visage.

« On va faire en sorte que tu restes en vie, répondit-elle finalement, lui octroyant un sourire en coin. »

Elle avait rapproché son visage du sien, et ses yeux s'étaient de nouveau perdus dans les siens. Il savoura leur proximité pendant un long moment, se demandant si elle allait finir par l'embrasser ou s'il allait devoir céder, et il ferma les yeux quand il sentit sa main douce sur sa joue.

« Merlin, tu me fais tellement de bien... Soupira t-elle en posant son front contre le sien. »

Son cœur s'emballa, il la jaugea. Tout était devenu plus sérieux d'un coup. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de provocation dans son regard, tout n'était plus que vérité, et il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais ses magnifiques yeux verts tuaient ses mots avant qu'ils n'aient pu sortir de sa bouche, le laissant complètement troublé et transi.

Elle l'embrassa après l'avoir longuement regardé, langoureusement, tendrement, amoureusement, et il sut qu'il était perdu. Il avait envie de la toucher mieux que ça, mieux qu'en laissant sa main immobile sur sa cuisse, il avait envie de caresser sa peau nue sous sa jupe, mais il doutait pouvoir s'arrêter s'il le faisait, alors il se focalisa sur son baiser.

Elle ne se retint pas autant que lui. Elle changea rapidement de position sans lâcher sa bouche, passant une jambe par dessus les siennes pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui, et il sentit sa main quitter sa joue et se poser sur sa taille, sous son polo Gryffondor. L'autre était toujours derrière sa nuque, et elle s'en servait pour rendre leur baiser plus intense.

James avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait soudainement lancé une grosse flambée dans la cheminée, mais les braises étaient toutes en train de mourir, Lily était sa seule source de chaleur et Merlin, il avait vraiment du mal à freiner ses ardeurs, d'autant plus qu'il ne le voulait pas particulièrement.

« Je veux recommencer, lui confia t-elle juste après avoir lâché ses lèvres, et il sut très bien à quoi elle faisait allusion. »

Juste à ce moment là, son cœur tambourinant violemment contre sa poitrine, il s'autorisa à remonter légèrement ses mains le long de ses cuisses nues mais s'arrêta avant que cela ne devienne hautement inapproprié tout en savourant les soupirs de désir que Lily ne parvenait pas à retenir et qui venaient s'échouer contre son visage, le tentant d'avantage.

« Je n'ai pas trouvé, lui avoua t-il. Je n'ai pas trouvé de solution.  
\- Merlin, fais-en ta priorité, le supplia t-elle presque en parsemant son visage de baisers. On ne peut pas ici, on ne peut pas chez tes parents, si tu savais à quel point j'ai du mal à me contrôler quand tu es avec moi, je...  
\- Je sais, la coupa t-il en déglutissant, sentant la bouche de Lily descendre le long de sa gorge. »

Il ressentait exactement la même chose qu'elle, et le fait qu'elle le lui avoue le mettait dans un état d'urgence proche du non retour. Il dut fermer solidement les yeux et penser aux horribles parents de Sirius pour réussir à se reprendre. C'était une bonne méthode qui faisait ses preuves, mais qu'il préférait garder pour lui pour des raisons évidentes...

« Il faut qu'on trouve ton appartement, déclara t-il, la voix légèrement rauque. Je te jure que je j'éplucherai toutes les annonces de la gazette du sorcier dès demain.  
\- C'est déjà ce que je fais tous les jours, lui fit-elle remarquer en arrêtant de l'embrasser pour le regarder d'un air désolé. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais trouver un travail en sortant d'ici, mon budget est trop serré pour l'instant et je n'ai rien vu qui puisse correspondre.  
\- Je peux t'aider, lui proposa t-il. Financièrement, je veux dire.  
\- James, j'ai beau ne penser qu'à te déshabiller, je ne vais pas te demander de payer mon appartement juste pour qu'on puisse s'envoyer en l'air.  
\- Tu ne me le demandes pas, répliqua t-il intelligemment. Je propose. Ça pourrait être ton cadeau d'anniversaire.  
\- Et je refuse. Je t'ai demandé un paquet de chocogrenouilles, pas un prêt de trois cent gallions, lui expliqua t-elle en lui caressant tendrement la joue.  
\- Un don, corrigea t-il.  
\- C'est encore pire ! S'exclama t-elle en lâchant un rire.  
\- Mais... Ce ne serait pas tellement un don si j'y vivais moi aussi. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait prononcé cette phrase. Merlin, il en avait aucune idée, et dès qu'il l'avait laissé échapper il avait eu envie de la retirer parce que le regard de Lily était brusquement devenu plus sauvage, plus anxieux... Le soucis, c'était que l'on ne retirait pas quelque chose comme ça.

« C'est tôt, murmura t-elle d'une voix douce.  
\- Je sais, je sais, s'empressa t-il de lui répondre en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. J'ai juste... C'est sorti tout seul. »

Elle se contenta de lui sourire, mais il sut qu'il venait de mettre un terme à leur moment. Il le vit dans ses yeux. Il vit l'angoisse, légère mais présente, les doutes, une certaine appréhension qu'elle essayait de dissimuler mais qu'il distinguait clairement parce qu'il la connaissait trop.

Il réalisa à ce moment là qu'elle s'était trompée. Ce n'était pas tôt. Ils étaient amis depuis longtemps, fusionnels depuis longtemps, ils s'aimaient depuis longtemps. Ils étaient ensemble depuis peu, mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour lui. Le plus important, c'était les sentiments qui étaient installés et qui n'allaient pas s'en aller, mais il avait l'impression de l'avoir tant troublée qu'il ne se risqua pas à lui présenter les choses sous cet angle là.

« La journée va être longue demain, on devrait aller se coucher... Murmura t-elle en quittant ses genoux. »

Il acquiesça, un arrière goût amer dans la bouche. Il savait qu'il venait de la déstabiliser complètement, et avec Lily, c'était tout ou rien. Soit elle réfléchissait, et lui sautait dans les bras, soit elle prenait ses distances et gardait le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il la pousse à s'exprimer, et il avait vraiment peur de se retrouver dans la deuxième configuration.

Il la suivit jusqu'à l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles et il eut peur, quand elle commença à monter sans lui souhaiter une bonne nuit comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Cette froideur ne lui ressemblait pas, sauf dans les cas où elle était tourmentée, et visiblement, c'en était un.

Pourtant, arrivée à la moitié des marches, elle s'immobilisa puis fit demi-tour, s'arrêta de façon à être juste à sa hauteur, plongea sa main dans ses cheveux, derrière sa nuque, et l'attira à elle pour le baiser de bonne nuit qu'elle lui réservait toujours. Il fut plus succin, plus maladroit, plus incertain que les autres fois, mais il fut, et c'était ce qui comptait.

« A demain, Evans, lui lança t-il sur un ton dégagé avant de s'enfuir à son tour. »

Il n'avait jamais monté aussi vite l'escalier qui le séparait de son dortoir, et en un rien de temps, il se retrouva dans la chambre, à se taper la tête contre la structure de son lit à baldaquin. Ses trois amis, préalablement occupés à compter les pastilles de gerbe qu'il leur restaient, se tournèrent vers lui d'un seul mouvement.

« J'en viens à la conclusion que tu lui as dit, commenta Sirius.  
\- Dit quoi ? A qui ? Les interrogea Peter pendant que Rémus restait silencieux.  
\- Je viens de proposer à Lily de prendre un appartement avec moi, marmonna t-il avant de se laisser tomber dans son lit, la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller.  
\- Tu viens de quoi ?! s'exclama son meilleur ami, ahuri. »

James répéta la phrase qui ne fut certainement pas plus audible que la première fois qu'il l'avait dite étant donné qu'il n'avait pas daigné émerger de son oreiller.

« Je crois qu'il dit qu'il a proposé à Lily qu'ils emménagent ensemble, précisa Rémus sur un ton rieur qui ne trompa pas James, la situation l'amusait grandement.  
\- Mais... Et nous ?! Protesta Sirius.  
\- J'avais pensé que vous auriez tous votre chambre, expliqua t-il en se retournant comme une crêpe.  
\- Parce que tu crois que Lily laisserait ça arriver ? Plaisanta Rémus.  
\- Vu sa tête, non semble être la réponse évidente. »

Il avait les yeux vissés sur le plafond, mais il savait au silence traînant que ses trois amis étaient en pleine communication silencieuse.

« Bouse, pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai sorti ça ?! Murmura t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.  
\- Parce que tu veux vivre avec elle, lui dit Peter, terre à terre.  
\- Bien sûr que je veux vivre avec elle, mais on a dix sept ans, et elle... Merlin, elle panique si vite...  
\- Moi, je crois que tu n'as pas réfléchi sur le coup, mais que tu savais très bien ce que tu faisais, commença Rémus. »

Les trois autres tournèrent la tête vers lui. Il s'était levé du lit de Peter et s'était allongé dans son propre lit sans toutefois tirer les rideaux du baldaquin.

« Tu peux développer, Lunard ? lui demanda Sirius, intéressé.  
\- On est en guerre. Aucun d'entre nous ne sait vraiment où il va se retrouver après Poudlard, ou si on va se retrouver et...  
\- On va se retrouver ! Protesta James avec véhémence.  
\- Sûrement, mais... Il y a toujours une petite incertitude qui persiste, et je crois que tu as la même concernant Lily. Tu as peur qu'elle parte et qu'elle t'oublie, mais plus que cela, tu as peur de la voir vivre seule en plein cœur de Londres alors que la guerre la menace directement. »

James déglutit et ses yeux noirs se braquèrent de nouveau sur le plafond. Il n'avait rien à redire à cela. Il aurait voulu nier, mais Rémus avait raison. Il avait peur, peur pour elle et peur pour eux. Il avait besoin de se rassurer avec Lily, mais il ne savait pas comment le faire, et peut-être que son subconscient avait un peu pris le dessus sur le reste.


	31. Chapter 31

Il était descendu de son dortoir beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude, incapable de dormir. Les paroles de Rémus avaient fait écho à l'intérieur de son crâne toute la nuit. Depuis l'attaque du train, il avait le sentiment que sa vie avait changé. Tout s'était un peu assombri, tout était devenu un peu plus incertain, et il s'était surpris à avoir peur.

Il priait pour que ses parents soient là encore un petit moment, parce qu'il savait qu'il perdrait pied s'ils le quittaient maintenant. Il avait encore besoin d'un appui, et pas seulement de celui de Lily. Il avait besoin de pouvoir se tourner vers quelqu'un quand il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec elle, il avait besoin de savoir s'il était normal de ressentir les choses qu'il ressentait, et juste comme cela, il avait sorti sa plume, en pleine nuit, et écrit un parchemin à sa mère.

Il aurait eu honte, en temps normal, de lui livrer autant de lui même, de lui parler de ses craintes et de ses incertitudes, mais il sentait qu'il n'avait plus le luxe d'être embarrassé par ses peurs, pas quand elles prenaient autant le dessus sur lui, et il savait que s'il y avait bien une personne sur cette terre capable de le calmer, c'était sa mère.

Il avait soudainement ressenti le besoin de partager quelque chose avec elle, et même s'il avait une boule au ventre quand il l'imaginait en train de le lire, il se sentait délesté d'un poids. Il lui avait parlé de Lily, vaguement, lui avait juste confié le nécessaire. Qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver, qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire et qu'il essayait de combattre son besoin urgent de s'interposer entre elle et la vie.

S'il s'était écouté, il aurait été à côté d'elle à chacun de ses pas. Elle n'aurait pas pu fouler les couloirs de Poudlard sans qu'il ne soit là, prêt à surgir au moindre danger, alors qu'ils étaient dans l'endroit le plus sécurisé du pays. Rémus avait raison. James était terrifié à l'idée de la voir habiter seule dans le Londres magique.

Il savait qu'elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie et qu'elle utilisait sa baguette comme peu d'élève de leur âge était capable de le faire, mais elle ne serait pas avec lui, et c'était tout ce qui le tourmentait. Il était attaché à elle, probablement beaucoup trop, et ils avaient vécu ensemble plus de la moitié de leur vie maintenant, comment pouvait-il se voir sortir de Poudlard et partir de son côté pendant qu'elle allait du sien ?

Il savait, bien entendu, que le fait qu'elle habite dans son propre appartement ne les empêcherait pas de continuer à se voir, et il était certain qu'ils le feraient parce qu'il avait appris à tisser une confiance en elle inébranlable au fur et à mesure que leur amitié évoluait, mais le simple fait d'être séparé d'elle faisait naître des centaines de craintes en lui, et il devait juste apprendre à les dompter.

« James ? Tu es matinal. »

Assis sur le canapé de la salle commune, il pivota légèrement pour apercevoir Gemma Hayes, l'une de ses joueuses de Quidditch. Elle réajusta son sac sur son épaule et s'avança vers lui, un poil hésitante juste après qu'il l'ait saluée d'un simple signe de la main.

« Dis-moi... Il y a des rumeurs, à propos d'Evans et toi... Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? Laissa t-elle échapper en rougissant légèrement. Je demande parce que je... Si ce n'est pas le cas, et si tu étais d'accord, j'aurais bien aimé qu'on aille à Pré-au-lard tous les deux, ce week-end. »

Il avait comme une impression de déjà vu. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Gemma lui proposait de sortir, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il était autre chose pour elle que son capitaine de quidditch jusqu'à ce que Lily ne lui fasse prendre conscience, plus tôt dans l'année, que la jeune femme espérait peut-être un peu plus.

« Je suis désolé Gemma, je suis avec Lily, lui répondit-il en lui lançant un sourire navré.  
\- Oh. Eh bien... Ce n'est que partie remise. »

Elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil et tourna les talons juste au moment où Lily descendait les escaliers du dortoir. James vit ses yeux verts se figer sur Gemma d'un air mauvais alors qu'elle sortait de la salle commune, puis ils se posèrent sur lui.

« Salut, dit-elle simplement en l'attendant au pied des escaliers. »

Il lui sourit et se leva du canapé pour la rejoindre. Il repensait à ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille, et il savait qu'elle y repensait aussi. Cela se voyait sur sa tête. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup plus dormi que lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? demanda t-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers où Gemma avait disparu.  
\- Savoir si on était ensemble... Et accessoirement, si je voulais aller à Pré-au-lard avec elle, avoua t-il en grimaçant.  
\- Merlin, encore ?! Est-ce qu'elle va s'arrêter, un jour ? »

Elle soupira bruyamment quand ils passèrent le tableau de la grosse dame, et James ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en constatant à quel point la proposition de Gemma Hayes avait mise sa petite-amie de mauvaise humeur. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû s'en réjouir, mais il aimait bien constater qu'elle était aussi jalouse que lui. C'était rassurant, d'une certaine façon.

« Marlène dit qu'elle a une photo de toi sous son oreiller, pesta t-elle.  
\- Marlène ? Tu as parlé avec Marlène ?  
\- Hmmm... Plus ou moins. Je lui ai dit que j'en avais marre que nous nous regardions de travers, et elle m'a dit qu'elle aussi. Personne n'a abordé le sujet tabou pour le moment, je préfère attendre que les choses se calment, et on verra après.  
\- C'est sûrement mieux comme ça. »

Lily hocha simplement la tête, et ils continuèrent à déambuler dans le château jusqu'à atteindre la Grande Salle. Il y avait encore peu de monde. Aucun de leurs amis n'était descendu pour le petit déjeuner, ils étaient encore en train de se préparer dans leur dortoir, et c'était plutôt rare, ces temps-ci, qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux. C'était pourtant exactement ce que James voulait éviter, et il suspectait Lily de partager son avis car ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot pendant une dizaine de minutes.

Leur discussion de la veille laissait encore planer une certaine gêne autour d'eux, et James voulait plus que tout la dissiper, mais il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait s'y prendre. Il ne pouvait pas simplement lui dire d'oublier les mots qu'il avait prononcé, c'était stupide, mais il savait que s'il laissait les choses comme ça, ils resteraient tous les deux bloqués.

« A propos d'hier soir... Commença t-il prudemment. »

Il la vit déglutir, et ses yeux verts restèrent obstinément posés sur le toast qu'elle était en train de tartiner de confiture pendant qu'elle lâchait un « hm hm ? » qui en disait long sur sa volonté de paraître détachée.

« Il faut que j'éclaircisse la situation. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, je...  
\- Merlin, moi non plus, le coupa t-elle aussitôt en se frottant les yeux. J'ai réagi bizarrement. Je sais que je réagi encore bizarrement, c'est juste que... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me proposes ce genre d'alternative et je... Je me dis que c'est tôt, beaucoup trop tôt, et qu'il faut que je me calme, mais je n'arrive pas à me calmer, parce que j'ai... J'ai un peu peur de me retrouver toute seule dans un appartement alors que ça fait sept ans que je vis avec des centaines d'autres personnes dans ce château. »

Elle avait soudainement lâché son toast, et son couteau, et elle avait l'air complètement stressée, presque autant que lui, et il était médusé par ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire.

« Je me disais... On est amis depuis un certain temps, maintenant. On a fait en sorte que ça fonctionne. Je ne sais pas si on pourrait vivre ensemble, ça paraît presque insensé de penser à ça maintenant, mais peut-être qu'on pourrait attendre... Attendre de voir comment ça se passe et... Et d'ici mai, ou juin, reparler de tout ça... Tous les deux, lâcha t-elle finalement en le fixant comme si elle attendait de voir sa réaction, avec une certaine appréhension.  
\- Je croyais que je t'avais fait peur, fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à articuler.  
\- Un peu, sur le coup, avoua t-elle. Mais tu t'es fait peur à toi aussi, visiblement, s'empressa t-elle d'ajouter en passant tendrement son pouce sur ses cernes.  
\- C'est l'inconvénient quand on dit tout ce qui nous passe par la tête, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.  
\- J'aime bien que tu le fasses. Comme ça, je sais ce que tu penses.  
\- Même si c'est le genre de truc qui te fait monter dans ton dortoir en courant ?  
\- Surtout si c'est le genre de truc qui me fait monter dans mon dortoir en courant, confirma t-elle en lui lançant un sourire amusé. »

Ils se jetèrent un regard entendu, et James sentit le nœud se dénouer un peu dans son estomac. Il avait eu raison d'aborder le sujet. Visiblement, Lily n'était pas aussi réfractaire que ce qu'il avait pensé toute la nuit. Il s'était tellement monté la tête qu'il avait songé qu'elle l'éviterait toute la journée, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était là, merveilleuse, à lui avouer qu'elle avait tout autant réfléchi que lui et à lui démontrer encore une fois que bien qu'elle soit plus raisonnable que lui, elle n'était pas moins amoureuse.

« Heureusement que tu as amené le sujet... J'étais tellement nerveuse que j'étais prête à t'esquiver toute la journée... J'ai même écrit une lettre à ta mère en pleine nuit parce que j'étais incapable de fermer l'oeil, lui confia t-elle. »

Il manqua de s'étouffer avec un morceau de toast et il observa Lily avec des yeux ronds comme des souafles.

« Tu ne lui as pas dit que je t'avais proposé de...  
\- Non, bien sûr que non ! S'empressa t-elle d'ajouter. Je lui ai juste dit que je ne savais pas quoi faire par rapport à ma recherche d'appartement parce que j'ai peur de vivre toute seule et que je ne trouve rien qui me rassure vraiment.  
\- Je lui ai écris à peu près la même chose, lui avoua t-il, un poil gêné.  
\- Tu as peur pour moi ? S'étonna t-elle. »

Il avala une gorgée de chocolat chaud avant de hocher mécaniquement la tête, sans toutefois oser croiser son regard inquisiteur.

« On trouvera une solution qui nous rassurera tous les deux, conclut-elle juste avant que leurs amis n'arrivent. »

James songea qu'elle ne devait pas se douter une seule seconde que ce simple aveu le rassurait déjà largement. C'était fou, de voir à quel point ils avaient grandi en quelques mois, à quel point un soupçon de maturité en plus leur permettait de communiquer comme ils n'avaient jamais su le faire avant...

Ils étaient bien loin des non-dits qui leur causaient du tort et des regards de travers. Ils avaient compris que parfois, les discussions étaient nécessaires. Pas toujours, car il y avait des oeillades qui ne trompaient pas, mais les choses étaient toujours plus claires et limpides quand on y ajoutait des mots.

« Lily ? Je peux te parler ? »

James leva les yeux de son assiette et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Severus Rogue était de l'autre côté de la table, juste derrière Lily, et le petit groupe de Gryffondors qui venait de s'installer était devenu soudainement silencieux.

« Heu... Oui, bien sûr, répondit la jeune femme en jetant un regard rassurant à James. »

Elle déposa sa fourchette sur le côté de son assiette, attrapa son sac, et le jeune maraudeur put juste lire un « on se rejoint en cours » sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière le Serpentard.

« Ils traînent beaucoup ensemble en ce moment, non ? Lui fit remarquer Rémus.  
\- Ce n'est pas comme si elle lui avait pardonné quoi que ce soit, intervint Mary.  
\- Si tu veux mon avis, elle ne devrait même plus lui adresser la parole.  
\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses fonctionnent, Black, commenta Marlène qui avait réintégré le petit groupe à la grande surprise des garçons. Lily est ce que l'on appelle une bonne personne. Elle est capable de mettre certaines choses de côté pour le bien des autres.  
\- Tu es en train de me dire qu'elle œuvre pour le bien de Rogue, là ? s'exclama t-il d'un air désapprobateur.  
\- Oh on est d'accord, il ne le mérite certainement pas... Mais crois-moi, un jour, tu te réjouiras qu'elle puisse toujours voir le bon chez les gens, même quand personne d'autre ne le peut, trancha t-elle en étalant une grosse cuillère de confiture de mûre sur son toast. »

James, lui, ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de tout cela. Il était fier que Lily fasse preuve d'autant de maturité, mais il détestait la voir partir avec Rogue, l'image simple de son corps se déplaçant à côté du sien lui donnait la nausée. Il repoussa doucement son assiette et soupira, s'attirant un regard moqueur de Rémus.

« J'ai entendu des sixième année discuter dans le couloir tout à l'heure, ils organisent une petite fête dans la salle commune ce soir, d'après ce que je sais, c'est l'anniversaire de Dave Goujon, reprit Mary. Je pensais lui offrir quelque chose.  
\- L'autre idiot qui a failli perdre un œil en touchant le saule cogneur ? Aboya Sirius en libérant un rire tonitruant. Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde. »

James observa son meilleur ami, et il sut à l'expression sur son visage qu'il devait absolument se trouver dans la Salle Commune au moment de cette petite soirée. Soit Sirius allait tout faire sauter, soit il allait simplement rendre la fête beaucoup plus amusante qu'elle ne l'aurait été sans eux. Enfin... Les deux options étaient peut-être liées, et cela le réjouissait presque assez pour ne plus penser à Lily et Rogue.

Quand il quitta la Grande Salle pour se rendre à son premier cours, elle était déjà assise, et il remarqua immédiatement l'expression de son visage. Elle était énervée. Complètement furieuse, même, et il s'en voulut un peu d'en être ravi, car il savait que la personne qui l'avait mise dans cet état était Severus Rogue.

Il n'osa cependant pas lui demander ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire pour qu'elle soit aussi contrariée, mais quand il le croisa dans les couloirs entre deux cours, il ensorcela ses lacets pour qu'il marche dessus, et le jeune Serpentard manqua de trébucher. Sirius ricana, Rémus soupira, et Peter tapa dans la main de James après s'être lourdement moqué de l'ancien ami de Lily.

La journée défila beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, et il se retrouva bientôt à faire sa ronde avec Lily. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup discuté, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir très envie de parler, mais il parvint tout de même à lui arracher quelques mots.

« Tu as réussi le devoir de runes ?  
\- Je pense que oui, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'ai regardé sur ton parchemin, ça n'avait pas l'air brillant de ton côté.  
\- Tu as copié sur moi ? S'exclama t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Merlin, il aurait fallu que tu écrives une phrase qui ait du sens pour que je copie.  
\- Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas si terrible.  
\- James, de là où je me tenais, ça avait l'air terrible, affirma t-elle en lui jetant un regard effaré. Il y a une de tes phrases qui signifiait mot pour mot : Mon hippogriffe danse dans de la tarte à la citrouille. Ça n'a absolument aucun sens.  
\- Ca a du sens, réfuta t-il.  
\- Peut-être pour quelqu'un qui a un hippogriffe, et encore, je suis désolée, c'est théoriquement impossible.  
\- Il suffit de mettre une tarte à la citrouille par terre, et l'hippogriffe par dessus. Avec un peu de bonne musique, je suis certain que...  
\- Non, vraiment, trancha t-elle en le regardant d'un air désespéré. Qu'est-ce que tu fais pendant les cours, quand tu devrais écouter ?  
\- Je te regarde, répondit-il en passant habilement son bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. »

Elle soupira lourdement et leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle ne montra aucune résistance et il sut immédiatement qu'il avait réussi à la détendre un peu. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, car quand ils pénétrèrent dans la Salle Commune à la fin de la ronde et qu'ils constatèrent que Sirius avait organisé un petit concours clandestin de duel pendant l'anniversaire de Dave Goujon, elle se contenta de leur dire à tous de ranger leur baguette. En temps normal, elle les aurait directement envoyé dans leur dortoir, et aurait rapidement été lassée d'entendre le meilleur ami de James se vanter d'avoir mis au tapis une dizaine de plus jeunes.

Cependant, elle semblait ne pas l'entendre. Elle s'était effondrée sur le canapé et elle avait l'air tellement fatiguée que James s'était demandé pourquoi elle n'était pas directement allée se coucher. Il ne lui posa pas la question car il préférait qu'elle reste là, mais il continua de discuter un peu avec son meilleur ami qui lui racontait en détail ce qu'il s'était passé en son absence.

« Qui est partant pour un action ou vérité ? Proposa soudainement une amie de Dave Goujon, debout sur la table basse juste devant Lily. »

Les plus jeunes étaient partis se coucher, il ne restait plus que quatre sixième année et Marlène, Mary, Gemma Hayes, Alice, Frank, Emmeline, Peter, Rémus, James, Sirius, et Lily. Un peu contre la volonté de cette dernière, la petite communauté se regroupa autour d'elle près de la cheminée, et tous se laissèrent tomber sur les fauteuils et poufs disséminés de ça et là.

Du whisky-pur-feu et de l'hydromel ramenés par Peter passaient de main en main, et les langues se déliaient au fur et à mesure de la soirée. Tout était bon enfant, jusqu'à ce que Mary ne demande à Marlène, qui avait choisi vérité, si elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle avait dit à propos d'Amy Lloyd. James avait entendu une soudaine alarme dans le fin fond de son cerveau, et apparemment, Lily aussi, puisqu'elle s'était redressée et avait murmuré d'une voix à peine audible que ce jeu était toujours une très mauvaise idée.

Marlène n'avait pas répondu à la question, elle s'était contentée de jeter un regard mauvais à Mary et à Lily. Elle avait probablement l'impression que son amie l'avait trahie en dévoilant ses secrets, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de discuter ensemble des détails de ses histoires de couple avec cette fille, emmêlée avec l'histoire qu'elle avait eue avec Sirius. Tout était beaucoup trop compliqué et donnait des maux de tête à Lily qui fut bien contente d'avoir décliné la proposition de Dave Goujon qui lui avait demandé si elle voulait participer.

« Très bien. Puisque vous voulez jouer à ça. Gemma, action ou vérité ? Demanda Marlène à sa coéquipière de quidditch.  
\- Action, répondit Gemma Hayes sans hésiter. »

Les yeux de Marlène se braquèrent sur James, puis sur Lily, et il sut instantanément qu'il allait se passer quelque chose qui allait mettre sa petite-amie dans une colère noire. Marlène ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié quand elle se sentait attaquée, et ce, même si elle ne l'était pas vraiment. Cet affreux quiproquo allait provoquer un tremblement de terre, il en était sûr, et cela se confirma quand la jeune Gryffondor rompit le silence qui venait de s'installer dans la Salle Commune. Elle croyait que Lily avait révélé son histoire au reste du petit groupe, et sa peur seule la guidait.

Tout le monde avait senti la tension s'installer, mais il n'y avait que quatre personnes qui comprenaient réellement de quoi il s'agissait, les quatre seules personnes au courant des problèmes de Marlène et de ses questionnements par rapport à sa personne : Sirius, Lily, James, et Marlène elle même.

« Je te défies d'aller embrasser James, dit-elle en prenant soin de détacher chaque mot. »

Estomaqué, James garda les yeux rivés sur Marlène. Il ne vit même pas Gemma se lever et s'avancer vers lui, il ne vit pas non plus Lily se redresser encore d'avantage dans le canapé et le fixer avec l'espoir évident de le voir au moins reculer, ce qu'il n'eut pas le réflexe de faire. En une minute, les lèvres de Gemma étaient sur les siennes, et il en fut tellement décontenancé qu'il mit bien trois ou quatre secondes avant de la repousser.

Trop tard. Lily avait fichu le camp et tous les élèves sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent une violente détonation venir du dortoir des filles. Mary, Alice, et Emmeline s'étaient ruées vers les escaliers, Sirius secouait la main en poussant des exclamations à la fois de surprise et d'excitation, Gemma semblait parfaitement satisfaite d'avoir accompli son action et n'avait pas l'air d'éprouver beaucoup de remords vis à vis de Lily, et Marlène, quant à elle, arborait un sourire en coin qui donna à James l'envie violente de lui lancer un sort.

« Ça, c'était du baiser ! S'exclama Dave Goujon.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui déconne chez toi, McKinnon ?! Pesta James en se levant d'un bond et en brandissant sa baguette devant le nez de la jeune femme.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui déconne chez toi, Potter ?! Tu n'as pas beaucoup résisté. »

Vert de rage, il fulminait, et Rémus dut se mettre entre les deux et demander de l'aide à Peter et Sirius pour empêcher son camarade de faire un carnage. Ce qui l'énervait le plus était probablement le fait que Marlène ait raison. Il n'avait pas résisté. Pas vraiment. C'était le jeu, un stupide jeu d'adolescent, et c'était de cette façon qu'ils y avaient toujours joué, sans retenue. Ce n'était pas rare que plusieurs élèves s'embrassent quand ils faisaient un action / vérité, il n'y avait rien de sérieux là dedans, rien qui n'engageait à quoi que ce soit, mais pour la première fois, il sut qu'il n'aurait pas dû jouer.

Il savait que Gemma s'était entichée de lui, et pire, Lily en était également pleinement consciente. Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas ce coup là. Il en était persuadé. Il le sentait jusqu'au fond de ses tripes. Marlène McKinnon venait de signer son arrêt de mort, et aussi brutalement, il eut l'impression que son cœur cessait de battre.


	32. Chapter 32

« Ce n'était qu'un stupide jeu ! s'exclama t-il. »

Une porte s'ouvrit devant elle, la même claqua derrière lui. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans la salle des trophées et James savait bien pourquoi. Lily n'avait aucune envie que qui que ce soit puisse les entendre. Elle détestait se donner en spectacle autant qu'il aimait cela, mais Merlin, ils étaient en pleine ronde et il n'y avait personne dans ce coin du château à cette heure là.

Il lui avait laissé la journée car les regards dissuasifs qu'elle lui avait lancé ne lui avait pas donné trop le choix, mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à rester silencieux toute la soirée en plus de cela. Il connaissait Lily, maintenant. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'aborder le sujet épineux pour qu'ils s'en sortent tous les deux, et ce même si la peur le prenait au ventre.

Avec Lily, aucune erreur n'était permise. Il le savait, et pourtant, il en avait commis une. Il n'avait plus qu'à essayer de la convaincre que ce n'était pas celle de trop, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de l'écouter, et la douleur qu'il éprouvait le minait de l'intérieur. Il ressentait des tas de choses, mais par dessus tout, une angoisse étouffante : celle de la voir partir.

« Un stupide jeu auquel il ne fallait pas jouer ! lui cria t-elle en se retournant brusquement vers lui.  
\- Tu sais très bien que je ne ressens rien pour Gemma !  
\- Tu sais très bien que je ne ressens rien pour Sirius, peut-être que je devrais aller mettre ma langue dans sa bouche, moi aussi.  
\- Vas-y. Ce qu'il se passe dans le jeu n'a aucune importance, mentit-il la mâchoire serrée.  
\- Vraiment ? s'étonna t-elle. Puisque c'est ainsi... »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, quitta la salle de trophée alors qu'il se hâtait derrière elle, et quand ils arrivèrent tous les deux dans la salle commune, pour la première fois, Lily fit en sorte que tous les regards se posent sur elle.

Elle monta sur la table près de la petite bibliothèque, se racla légèrement la gorge pendant que James l'observait sans trop savoir où elle voulait en venir, et alors que les quelques élèves présents dans la pièce s'approchaient d'elle, elle prit la parole.

« Je lance un action / vérité. Sirius Black, montre toi ! »

Cette fois-ci, le cœur de James manqua un battement. Elle n'allait pas oser. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'allait pas le faire. Il balaya rapidement la salle commune du regard en espérant secrètement que son meilleur ami serait dans leur dortoir, mais il se planta devant Lily avec un regard à la fois espiègle, à la fois surpris, et lança un tonitruant « Action » qui sembla ravir la jeune femme.

James plissa les yeux et se fraya un chemin à travers le groupe d'élèves qui s'était formé autour de la table de laquelle Lily descendit d'un bond sans aucune trace d'amusement sur le visage. Oh elle les connaissait, tous les deux. Elle savait très bien qu'ils trouvaient les vérités particulièrement inutiles, et peut-être un peu trop dangereuses pour le secret qu'ils gardaient et qu'ils n'auraient, pour rien au monde, révélé aux autres.

Certes, ils étaient devenus des maîtres dans l'art de la tricherie, mais James ne réagissait pas bien au mensonge. Et puis, qu'y avait-il de mieux qu'un bon vieux défi ? Pourtant, à ce moment précis, il aurait donné toute sa fortune à son meilleur ami pour qu'il opte pour la vérité, parce qu'il avait compris ce que Lily avait derrière la tête.

« Embrasse moi, lui ordonna t-elle.  
\- Quoi ?! s'étouffa Sirius.  
\- Tu as bien entendu. C'est le jeu, non ? »

Ses deux yeux verts, tranchants comme des lames, s'étaient posés sur James, et tous les autres gryffondors les observaient avec curiosité en chuchotant des choses qu'il ne voulait même pas entendre. Pour la première fois, Lily s'était délibérément donnée en spectacle, et il commençait à comprendre pourquoi elle n'aimait pas quand il le faisait.

Il avait ce sentiment désagréable d'être pris en otage devant les autres, que la moindre réaction de sa part était attendue et serait analysée, et que s'il n'en avait pas, ce serait pire que tout, mais de toutes façons, il ne pouvait pas ne pas en avoir. Pas quand elle faisait ça. Il était obligé de réagir. Non seulement parce que son meilleur ami le fixait d'un air qui disait clairement « mec, fais quelque chose », mais en plus parce que la voir l'embrasser le ruinerait vraiment. Vraiment.

« Lily, arrête ça, lui intima t-il en lui attrapant le poignet pour la tirer loin du cercle d'élèves.  
\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas drôle quand c'est moi qui joue ? l'interrogea t-elle d'un air innocent après s'être dégagée de son étreinte.  
\- Est-ce qu'on peut aller parler ailleurs ?  
\- Je croyais que tu aimais être le centre de l'attention.  
\- Et je croyais que tu détestais cela. Peut-être qu'il y a des choses sur lesquelles on s'est trompé.  
\- Je me suis certainement trompée sur des choses, oui, confirma t-elle sèchement en le bousculant pour monter dans son dortoir. »

Il se lança à sa poursuite, mais elle fut trop rapide et l'escalier se changea en toboggan sous les pieds du jeune maraudeur qui glissa et s'écrasa par terre dans un bruit sourd. Il venait de retomber sur son bras douloureux, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la peine qu'il ressentait alors qu'un sentiment d'impuissance colossal avait pris possession de lui.

Peut-être qu'il avait pris trop de choses pour acquises. Peut-être que Lily et lui, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Il avait vu loin, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il pourrait se planter à ce point là. Tout ce dont il s'était inquiété ces derniers temps, c'était la guerre, loin de croire que de futiles jeux d'adolescents pourraient avoir raison de quelque chose de si unique que leur relation.

Et pourtant, cela semblait être le cas, et c'était horrible. C'était horrible parce qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé rompre avec elle un jour, et qu'il le réalisait soudainement. Elle avait créé la seule relation amoureuse de laquelle il n'avait pas envie de s'échapper, de laquelle il n'avait pas songé une seule seconde à s'échapper.

Parfois, cette monstrueuse connexion entre eux lui avait fait peur, mais jamais il n'aurait voulu reculer. Jamais. Comment pouvait-il admettre qu'un stupide défi était en train de tout détruire ? Jusque là, tout avait été prodigieux entre eux, et il était invraisemblable que leur rupture soit aussi médiocre.

« Je suis désolée pour toi, James, mais je crois qu'il va falloir un miracle pour qu'elle se calme, commenta Alice en posant sa main sur son épaule.  
\- Merlin, ce n'est qu'un jeu ! Lança t-il comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt.  
\- Tu as vu comment tu as réagi quand elle a voulu y jouer avec Sirius juste devant ton nez ? Parfois, tu te montres vraiment de mauvaise foi, et la seule raison pour laquelle je te dis ça, c'est parce que je sais que tu as besoin de l'entendre.  
\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'elle allait t'applaudir ? Intervint Mary.  
\- Je ne... Merlin, à vous entendre, j'ai l'impression que j'ai fait quelque chose d'impardonnable. C'est Gemma qui m'a embrassé, et j'étais surpris, mais je l'ai repoussée. Je n'ai pas demandé ça. C'était dans le cadre du jeu, le jeu seulement.  
\- Bon sang, arrête de te cacher derrière le jeu et excuse toi ! S'énerva Mary. Lily est... Oh Lily ne dit pas grand chose, mais elle t'aime de tout son cœur et tu as négligé tout ça. Félicitations, Potter. Je crois que tu as réussi à la blesser encore plus que Rogue ne l'a fait. »

Cette fois, James n'eut plus rien à répondre. Il resta figé devant les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles pendant que Mary et Alice les montaient quatre à quatre pour rejoindre leur amie. Parfois, il prenait les choses beaucoup trop à la légère, sans songer qu'un rien pour lui signifiait peut-être un tout pour Lily. Il en avait la preuve. Lui qui croyait la connaître sur le bout des doigts se rendait compte qu'il s'était trompé. Il y avait encore des choses, chez elle, qui lui échappaient. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'il réalisait qu'il n'était peut-être encore qu'un adolescent.

Il abandonna ses amis dans la salle commune et disparut à son tour dans son dortoir. Le soleil s'était déjà couché depuis longtemps quand il s'échoua sur son lit et secoua ses cheveux d'un geste rapide de la main. La lune allait être pleine d'ici quelques jours, et il ne trouvait même plus cela excitant. Son moment du mois préféré ne valait plus rien alors qu'il pensait à Lily.

Il était certain qu'ils étaient tous les deux malheureux chacun de leur côté, et il aurait aimé revenir en arrière et faire en sorte qu'ils ne le soient pas. Les filles avaient raison. Le jeu n'était pas à blâmer. Sa relation avec Lily n'aurait même pas dû être mise à l'épreuve de cette façon, elle ne le méritait pas. Ils étaient au dessus de cela, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant ? Lily devait se sentir étrangement seule.

« Je suis désolée James. »

Il se redressa légèrement, surpris par la voix de Marlène. Il n'avait même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, mais la jeune femme blonde était là, plantée dans l'entrée du dortoir et elle grimaçait légèrement.

« Je sais que Sirius t'a parlé de ce qu'il se passe avec moi, et je sais que tu l'as dit à Lily. J'ai cru pendant le jeu qu'elle en avait parlé aux autres, et j'ai eu peur, et j'ai réagi de la mauvaise façon. Je suis vraiment, vraiment navrée, insista t-elle. »

James avait réellement envie de sortir sa baguette et d'envoyer Marlène valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais il voyait qu'elle regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé, et plus il l'observait, plus il réalisait que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il aurait aisément pu stopper Gemma Hayes, et il ne l'avait pas fait. Le seul fautif dans l'histoire, c'était lui, et cela ne servait à rien de blâmer quelqu'un d'autre.

« Laisse tomber Marlène, lui dit-il en faisant un geste désinvolte de la main dans sa direction.  
\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour me rattraper ?  
\- Je ne pense pas. Lily est furieuse et il me semble qu'elle a raison de l'être...  
\- Elle ne me parle plus non plus, tu sais, murmura t-elle d'une petite voix.  
\- J'imagine qu'on a tous les deux déconné.  
\- Je peux te poser une question ?  
\- Tu viens de le faire. »

Marlène sourit, s'avança un peu et s'assit sur le bord du lit de Sirius, les mains figées sur ses cuisses, le regard attentif posé sur lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as laissé Gemma t'embrasser ?  
\- J'ai été pris par surprise, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.  
\- Tu en es certain ? »

L'interrogation de Marlène laissa James perplexe. Allongé sur le côté, appuyé sur son coude, il l'observait sans vraiment comprendre où elle voulait en venir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

« Lily traîne beaucoup avec Severus en ce moment, et on sait tous à quel point ça te dérange.  
\- Marlène, je n'ai pas...  
\- Peut-être pas consciemment, le coupa t-elle rapidement. Mais je pense que quelque part, tu as laissé Gemma t'embrasser parce que tu avais besoin d'atteindre Lily, de te venger.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de me venger de quoi que ce soit, trancha t-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
\- Bon. Alors je me trompe certainement. »

Elle se leva doucement et quitta le dortoir sur cette dernière déclaration, laissant James perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'écroula de nouveau sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur le plafond blanc de la chambre, et il se demanda si Marlène n'avait pas raison. Voir Lily aux côtés de Rogue l'agaçait au plus haut point, et à chaque fois que cela arrivait, il se sentait perdre tout contrôle sur lui-même.

Il lui en voulait parfois. Souvent. A chaque fois qu'elle partait avec lui. Bien sûr, il l'aimait parce qu'elle était toujours là pour aider les autres, mais Rogue... Cela allait au delà de la jalousie. C'était une véritable rivalité et il ressentait un réel sentiment d'insécurité à chaque fois qu'elle était près de lui. Ce garçon était dangereux, il était le poison de la vie de Lily, et il aurait voulu qu'elle s'en débarrasse une bonne fois pour toutes, mais elle ne le faisait pas, et il ne pouvait pas décider pour elle.

Alors peut-être, _peut-être_ que Marlène avait raison. Peut-être qu'il avait fait exprès de blesser Lily. Peut-être qu'il était ce type de personne. Cet horrible type de personne. La culpabilité revenait par vagues, et il se sentait à chaque fois un peu plus submergé. Jour après jour, il se rendait compte qu'il ne la méritait pas, et il commençait à réaliser qu'il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse.

Il fallait qu'elle ait tout. Il fallait qu'elle ait exactement ce dont elle avait besoin d'avoir, et plus encore. Il fallait qu'il soit à la hauteur pour elle, qu'il commence à l'être, et qu'il s'y tienne, parce que si par miracle il arrivait à la convaincre de le reprendre, il aurait besoin de regagner toute sa confiance. Pour lui, et pour elle. Ils n'étaient que deux adolescents, mais la vie sans elle, il savait déjà que ce ne serait pas possible.

C'était assez contradictoire parce qu'il lui en voulait à mort et qu'il culpabilisait autant, mais c'était peut-être comme ça que les relations d'adultes étaient supposées fonctionner. Il fallait peut-être s'en vouloir un minimum pour comprendre à quel point ils étaient précieux l'un pour l'autre. Peut-être qu'il fallait des disputes, peut-être qu'il fallait avoir l'impression de perdre pied, peut-être qu'il fallait souffrir de temps en temps. Il espérait seulement que de temps en temps ne se transformerait pas en pour toujours.

« Bon, vu le spectacle auquel on a tous eu droit en bas, j'imagine qu'elle n'a pas voulu t'écouter pendant la ronde, déclara Sirius qui venait de surgir dans le dortoir. »

James se contenta de soupirer lourdement. Habituellement, il aurait espéré que son meilleur ami l'entraînerait dans une escapade nocturne ou qu'il trouverait quelque chose de fou à faire cette nuit là pour lui changer les idées, mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de penser à autre chose qu'à Lily. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se faire pardonner.

« Je te l'avais dit, qu'il fallait que vous utilisiez la salle sur demande. Vous êtes frustrés tous les deux, c'est normal que les choses en soient arrivées là, commenta Sirius avec un sourire en coin. »

James arqua un sourcil, attrapa son oreiller, et le lui envoya dans la figure d'un geste rapide et précis. Sirius n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver, mais il éclata de rire quand il le reçut en pleine tête.

« Quoi ?! Protesta t-il. C'est la vérité ! C'est le début, vous avez besoin de vous sauter dessus quand bon vous semble !  
\- Qui, au juste, t'a raconté que ça marche comme ça ?  
\- Personne, je le sais c'est tout, répondit Sirius en s'écroulant à son tour dans son lit, un air moqueur sur le visage. J'ai de la pratique, Cornedrue.  
\- Moi aussi j'en ai, mais avec Lily, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça.  
\- Oh, oses me dire que tu n'as pas envie d'aller t'enfermer dans la salle sur demande avec elle, ricana le jeune maraudeur en rejetant ses cheveux noirs en arrière.  
\- J'en ai envie. Mais il y a... Il y a plus que ça, Patmol. Ce n'est pas comme...  
\- Avec Matilda Dukelow ? Compléta Sirius d'un air faussement interrogateur.  
\- Ferme là, vieux. Avec Matilda je n'ai jamais eu envie de... Il s'interrompit et déglutit. Tu sais qu'elle n'a rien à voir là dedans.  
\- Tu comptes lui en parler, un de ces quatre ?  
\- Lily n'a pas besoin de savoir.  
\- Lily finit toujours par tout savoir, lui fit-il remarquer. »

James soupira en songeant que Sirius n'avait pas totalement tort, et il se tourna sur le côté. Son regard se posa sur la grande fenêtre de leur dortoir, là où il espérait voir se poser le hibou de Lily qui ne vint jamais, et il repensa à Matilda pendant l'espace d'un instant.

Tout aurait été plus simple avec elle. Tout avait été très rapide avec Matilda dès le début, et pourtant, pour rien au monde il ne serait retourné vers elle. Il regrettait amèrement ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux, et il aurait tout fait, tout donné pour que Lily ne soit jamais au courant de leur relation.

Il avait commencé à avoir peur quand elle lui avait posé des questions sur ses ex petites amies, mais avait été soulagé de la voir rapidement passer l'éponge là dessus. Il savait que les interrogations reprendraient probablement à un moment, s'il parvenait à se faire pardonner, mais il préférait ne pas y penser. Il n'imaginait même pas le regard qu'elle porterait sur lui si elle savait...

Il avait déjà une réputation qui ne l'avantageait pas, et Lily n'était pas dupe. Elle devait très bien savoir que si tout n'était pas vrai, tout n'était pas faux non plus. Il avait fait des erreurs. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était devenu celui qu'il était maintenant, grâce aux fautes qu'il avait commises, et même s'il aurait préféré ne jamais les avoir faites, il était bien conscient qu'il aurait pu continuer à être l'adolescent attardé et débauché encore un moment sans elles. C'était un mal pour un bien.

« Tu sais, elles se connaissent, reprit Sirius. Matilda et Lily.  
\- Je ne crois pas.  
\- Si, affirma le jeune homme en grimaçant. Je le sais de Marlène. L'année dernière, elles se sont retrouvées toutes les deux au château pendant les vacances de Noël et elles se sont mises à traîner ensemble, mais relax, vieux. Matilda n'a jamais dû lui parler de toi. »

James se leva d'un bond, ses yeux hagards se posèrent sur son meilleur ami, et il se prit la tête entre les mains. C'était comme si toutes les pires choses du monde lui tombaient dessus en même temps. La situation venait sérieusement d'empirer, et maintenant que Sirius en parlait, James se souvenait clairement avoir lu quelque chose là dessus dans le journal de Lily.

« Elles ont passé deux semaines ensemble, il y a peu de chance pour qu'elles aient abordé le sujet... Et si elles l'avaient fait, Lily ne te parlerait même plus depuis des lustres. »

Sirius tentait vraisemblablement de le rassurer mais il était en train de faire l'exact opposé. James avait l'impression de se noyer. La guerre semblait bien petite à côté de tout cela. Quelle ironie... Il ne pouvait plus revenir vers Lily maintenant. Du moins, pas comme il l'avait prévu. Il devrait tout lui dire, il devrait être franc, honnête. Il devrait lui livrer son dernier secret, et il n'en avait aucune envie.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix. Il savait que si elle lui accordait une deuxième chance, il ne serait pas capable de lui mentir par omission encore. Elle avait le droit de savoir, elle avait le droit de le connaître à ce point là, d'être au courant de tout ce qu'il était et de tout ce qu'il ne voulait plus être, de tout ce qu'il avait fait et de tout ce qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir fait.

Il savait qu'il prendrait un véritable risque en mettant cartes sur tables, mais les dés étaient jetés. Le jeu était terminé. Ils étaient entrés dans le monde des adultes depuis que la guerre avait éclaté, et il fallait qu'il arrête de se comporter comme un enfant. Il fallait qu'il lui montre qu'il évoluait et qu'il évoluerait encore.

La peur au ventre, il se laissa retomber sur son lit, le regard désolé de Sirius sur lui. Il allait se creuser les méninges nuit et jour pour trouver la meilleure façon de lui parler, la meilleure façon de lui dire qu'il était parfaitement au courant qu'il ne la méritait pas et qu'elle était une meilleure personne que lui. Il allait faire de son mieux pour qu'elle ne parte pas, pour qu'elle ne le laisse pas redevenir le monstre qu'il était quand il était plus jeune, celui qu'il avait été avec Matilda Dukelow, et il allait passer sa vie avec elle.


	33. Chapter 33

« Mary, tu es ma dernière chance. »

La jolie jeune femme brune après laquelle James avait couru toute la journée allait finir par abdiquer, exactement comme il avait prévu qu'elle le fasse. Lassée de l'avoir sur le dos, elle soupira bruyamment, et il crut presque avoir gagné pendant l'espace d'une seconde.

« Elle m'en voudra à mort si je lui fais ça.  
\- Elle t'en voudra à mort si tu lui fais passer le plus bel anniversaire de sa vie ? l'interrogea t-il en prenant un air faussement surpris.  
\- James, ce n'est pas seulement qu'elle va m'en vouloir, c'est qu'elle va me tuer. Tu me demandes de lui tendre un piège. Elle est encore furieuse contre toi et...  
\- Ca fait des jours et des jours que je cherche à me faire pardonner, et là, j'en suis à l'étape ultime, et je ne peux pas le faire sans toi. »

Elle avait rassemblé ses affaires dans son sac et avait entrepris de quitter la bibliothèque, mais James s'était planté face à elle et il ne comptait pas se décaler tant qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté de l'aider. Il ne pouvait pas le faire sans elle. Il ne pouvait pas récupérer Lily.

« Elle ne veut même pas fêter son anniversaire ! Comment veux-tu que je la traîne à Pré-au-lard ?  
\- Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tout est déjà prévu, que tu as mis des mois à tout organiser, elle n'osera jamais te dire non. Tu connais Lily...  
\- Je déteste ça, je déteste lui mentir, marmonna Mary.  
\- C'est pour la bonne cause.  
\- Ce n'est pas pour la bonne cause. C'est pour qu'elle arrête de faire cette horrible tête de chien battu dès qu'elle te croise dans les couloirs. Tu as intérêt de lui remettre des étoiles dans les yeux, Potter.  
\- Ca veut dire que tu vas le faire ?  
\- Elle sera devant Les Trois Balais à vingt deux heures, souffla la jeune femme pour toute réponse. »

James tendit sa main en l'air pour qu'elle tape dedans, mais elle lui jeta simplement un regard consterné et passa à côté de lui en murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à « troll des montagnes » mais le jeune homme ne le prit pas pour lui, et il lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

Il avait essayé de discuter avec Lily plusieurs fois cette semaine, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu lui parler. Il n'en avait pas été très étonné, mais il aurait seulement espéré qu'une fois la tempête passée, elle le laisserait s'exprimer. Ce n'était visiblement pas dans ses plans, mais ce soir là, elle n'aurait plus vraiment le choix. Il avait tout prévu, tout organisé, elle passerait la soirée avec lui.

« Alors c'est bon ? Lui demanda Sirius quand il le vit revenir dans la salle commune, le sourire aux lèvres.  
\- C'est bon, confirma James. On se met en place dans une heure.  
\- Moi, je pense qu'elle ne va pas tomber dans le panneau, chantonna Rémus.  
\- Un gros chien noir qui lui court dessus, n'importe qui tomberait dans le panneau, répliqua Peter.  
\- Elle sait que Sirius se transforme et elle l'a déjà vu sous sa forme animale, elle va se douter que c'est lui.  
\- Hmm, même si elle s'en doute, elle ne pourra pas être sûre, et je sais me montrer très persuasif...  
\- Par pitié Patmol, ne va pas jusqu'à la mordre.  
\- Je ne vais pas la mordre, voyons. Une petite frayeur suffira pour la faire courir jusqu'à la cabane hurlante.  
\- Et quand elle verra tout ce que tu lui as préparé, commenca Rémus en se tournant vers James, tu ne crois pas qu'elle va tout additionner et vous hurler dessus de lui avoir fichu une frousse pareille ? Je croyais que ce plan était fait pour vous réconcilier...  
\- C'est fait pour nous réconcilier ! Affirma James avec véhémence.  
\- Et tu n'as pas l'impression que c'est parti pour faire tout l'inverse ?  
\- Mais pas du tout ! Quand elle verra la cabane hurlante, elle...  
\- Te sautera au cou parce qu'en plus d'avoir embrassé une autre fille, tu lui as fait la peur de sa vie ? Termina Rémus en arquant un sourcil.  
\- Ne gâche pas tout, Lunard. Ça va très bien se passer, trancha Sirius. »

James hocha rapidement la tête pour appuyer son meilleur ami, mais après avoir entendu Rémus, il n'était plus trop sûr que son plan soit si parfait qu'il l'avait pensé quand il l'avait élaboré avec Sirius, quelques jours plus tôt. Enfin, de toutes façons, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le temps d'en créer un autre.

L'heure défila à toute vitesse et il se hâta de rejoindre Pré-au-lard avec Sirius avant que Lily et Mary ne s'y retrouvent également. Il avait expliqué à la jeune femme comment emprunter le passage secret de la sorcière borgne qui menait jusqu'à Honeydukes, il n'avait aucun doute qu'elle saurait traîner Lily là bas sans problème, même si cela constituait une bonne dizaine de violations du règlement intérieur de Poudlard.

C'était le week-end, et l'anniversaire de Lily. Elle ne refuserait pas à Mary une sortie nocturne à Pré-au-lard si son amie lui soutenait qu'elle avait organisé cela depuis un moment. Lily n'aurait jamais le cœur de rejeter son invitation, et cela arrangeait bien James qui s'apprêtait à prendre le chemin de la cabane hurlante lorsqu'il fut frappé par le silence monstrueux qui régnait dans le petit village.

« Patmol, il y a quelque chose de bizarre... »

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent simultanément quelque part entre le bureau de poste et les Trois Balais. La neige était tombée en masse la nuit précédente mais les seuls pas que l'on pouvait apercevoir dans la neige étaient les leurs. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, James le sentait. Pré-au-lard aurait dû être bondé un samedi soir.

Ils tournèrent plusieurs fois sur eux-même, les sourcils froncés, l'air hagard. Il n'y avait pas un chat dehors. Les réverbères étaient allumés, mais James songea qu'il aurait presque préféré qu'ils soient éteints. Il avait l'impression d'être sous des projecteurs. Cela ne lui aurait pas déplu, en temps normal, mais la guerre le rendait paranoïaque, et il avait la désagréable sensation de se trouver au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Il se retourna vivement quand il entendit une porte claquer et il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer brusquement avant de poser les yeux sur Mary et Lily qui sortaient tout juste de Honeydukes. A la seconde où les deux yeux verts se posèrent sur lui, il sut que le plan était foutu, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance car il sentait que le principal danger n'était pas la colère de Lily.

« Alors c'est ça ?! C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ?! L'entendit-il dire à Mary.  
\- Garde l'esprit ouvert, Lily, tu devrais...  
\- Les filles, taisez-vous, leur intima Sirius alors qu'elles se rapprochaient d'eux.  
\- Et avec son meilleur ami... Quelle bonne idée ! Ironisa Lily qui ne semblait pas s'être rendue compte de l'étrangeté de la situation.  
\- Il n'y a personne... Murmura Mary. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a personne ?  
\- Ils disaient dans la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il y avait un couvre-feu, mais je ne pensais pas que...  
\- Psssst ! Tirez-vous d'ici les enfants ! Ils arrivent ! »

Ils se retournèrent dans tous les sens, incapable de savoir d'où la voix venait. Elle avait fait écho sur le mur des maisons et commerces tout autour d'eux, et bientôt, elle se perdit dans le néant du bout de la rue, là où quelques réverbères avaient commencé à clignoter, puis à s'éteindre.

Les filles étaient arrivées à leur hauteur, et ils étaient maintenant tous les quatre au milieu de la rue. James vit Lily sortir doucement sa baguette de sa poche, et se rapprocher de lui en jetant des regards furtifs vers Scribenpenne, à une centaine de mètres d'eux.

« Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a entendu les rumeurs qui disent que des détraqueurs patrouillent dans Pré-au-lard la nuit ? Souffla t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. »

Personne ne répondit. Un froid glacial commençait à se faire sentir, mais James n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était à cause des flocons qui s'étaient remis à tomber ou s'il s'agissait de l'arrivée imminente des gardes de la terrifiante prison d'Azkaban.

Il y avait eu des rumeurs, à l'intérieur du château, mais il ne les avait pas vraiment crues. Il y en avait tellement qui circulaient tous les jours... La plupart était fausse, et il ne semblait pas à James que son père lui ait fait part de cette situation, or, il le tenait régulièrement informé du tournant que prenaient les choses à l'extérieur du château.

Quand le réverbère le plus proche d'eux cessa de les éclairer, il songea cependant que sa correspondance avec ses parents avaient été très superficielle ces derniers temps et qu'il avait été d'avantage obnubilé par Lily que par le danger extérieur qui était pourtant omniprésent.

« J'ai froid, chuchota Mary prise d'un violent tremblement.  
\- Il faut partir. Il faut vraiment partir, lui dit Sirius en la tirant par la manche. »

Ils avaient déjà commencé à courir vers le château car il leur était impossible de repasser par le passage secret d'Honeydukes, les détraqueurs venaient de ce côté de la rue et leur présence se faisait de plus en plus forte.

Un nouveau problème s'imposa rapidement à eux. S'ils prenaient l'entrée du château, ils étaient certains de se faire attraper. Ils auraient pu passer par le saule cogneur si Mary n'avait pas été là, mais James et Sirius savaient très bien tous les deux qu'ils ne se risqueraient pas à lui montrer ce passage là. Ils avaient trop à perdre, et Rémus aussi.

« Cornedrue, on suit le plan initial. Vous allez à la cabane hurlante. Nous, on va passer par l'entrée principale.  
\- Prenez au moins ça. »

James dégaina rapidement sa cape d'invisibilité et la lança à son meilleur ami qui acquiesça et qui se hâta en direction du château.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se sépare ?  
\- Parce que si nous arrivons à quatre par l'entrée principale du château, nous allons nous faire prendre. A deux, ils ne risquent rien. Ils ont la cape d'invisibilité et les détraqueurs ne vont certainement pas franchir les limites de l'école. Nous, on ne risque rien non plus dans la cabane hurlante, expliqua t-il à Lily en l'entraînant vers la vieille bâtisse.  
\- C'était ça, le plan initial ? Me mettre les détraqueurs aux trousses pour que je sois forcée de te suivre ? le questionna t-elle avec une pointe de fureur dans la voix qui le fit grimacer et repenser à ce que Rémus lui avait dit un peu plus tôt.  
\- Si j'avais su qu'ils seraient là, je n'aurais jamais demandé à Mary de te faire venir. »

L'air était vraiment gelé et au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, le vent leur fouettait le visage. Il leur était presque impossible de continuer à parler, alors ils se turent jusqu'à ce qu'ils pénètrent à l'intérieur de la cabane hurlante à l'aide d'un subterfuge connu uniquement des maraudeurs. Tout était exactement comme James l'avait laissé, et ce fut un véritable soulagement lorsqu'ils furent à l'abri.

Sirius, Peter, et lui avaient réussi à rendre la pièce principale chaleureuse. Il faisait bon à l'intérieur, mais le feu était presque mort dans l'âtre de la cheminée, James dut le raviver d'un coup de baguette avant de jeter son manteau sur une vieille chaise en osier. Lily, elle, était restée emmitouflée dans le sien. Les bras croisés, elle le fixait avec hostilité.

« Où est le passage pour retourner dans le château ?  
\- On ne pourra pas le prendre avant demain, Lily, lui répondit-il en se redressant et en lui jetant un regard désolé.  
\- Je t'assure qu'on va le prendre immédiatement, insista t-elle.  
\- A moins que tu ne veuilles finir aplatie par le saule cogneur, j'en doute fortement. Il y a un bouton qui permet de le désactiver, mais seul Peter peut s'en occuper, et il est prévu qu'il le fasse demain. Il dort probablement déjà. »

Le regard que Lily lui lança fut plus glacial que le froid du dehors. Elle fit plusieurs allés-retours dans la pièce, frissonna légèrement devant l'une des fenêtre condamnées, puis se retourna vers James.

« Alors c'était ça le plan ? M'obliger à passer la nuit avec toi ici ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Il voulait juste la contraindre à l'écouter. Il avouait que la méthode était un peu douteuse et maladroite, mais c'était la seule qu'il ait trouvé, et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle lui avait vraiment donné le choix, l'ignorant délibérément à chaque fois qu'il essayait de venir lui parler.

« C'est ton anniversaire. Lily, je sais que tu es en colère contre moi, mais je voulais que tout ça s'arrête aujourd'hui. Je voulais que tu passes une bonne soirée.  
\- Ce n'est pas gagné. On n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut, commenta t-elle d'une voix neutre.  
\- Je sais. »

Il avait baissé la tête et s'était laissé tomber sur le tapis miteux, juste devant la cheminée. Le feu était reparti, et les crépitements étaient la seule source de bruit maintenant qu'ils ne parlaient plus. Lily était restée appuyée contre la fenêtre, comme si elle avait peur de se rapprocher de lui, et cette attitude le tuait.

« Ca fait beaucoup, pour quelqu'un qui voulait juste que je passe une bonne soirée, reprit-elle en haussant un sourcil quand elle eut finalement balayé la pièce des yeux. »

Deux jours plus tôt, le mobilier de la cabane hurlante était couvert d'une couche de poussière plus épaisse que l'énorme nez de Severus Rogue, et James était assez fier de ce qu'ils en avaient fait, lui et les garçons. Tout était nickel. Plus propre que leur dortoir ne l'avait jamais été, et mieux décoré aussi.

Une petite dizaine de bocaux volaient au dessus d'eux, ils semblaient tous avoir été remplis de lucioles, et l'on entendait une mélodie de Fleetwood Mac, la préférée de Lily, s'élever d'un poste de radio posé sur une étagère en hauteur.

Non loin de là, sur une table en vieux bois étaient posés plusieurs pains d'épice et tout autour, des chocogrenouilles par centaine. Il y avait également une pile de somptueux livres sur la Métamorphose, le Quidditch, la médicomagie, et les créatures magiques sur la chaise sur laquelle James avait déposé son manteau. Tous étaient entourés d'un gros ruban bleu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? L'interrogea James.  
\- Ca veut dire que je ne suis pas folle, je sais très bien ce que tu voulais.  
\- Me faire pardonner, oui, ajouta t-il très sérieusement en comprenant où elle voulait en venir.  
\- En me faisant passer la nuit ici. Avec toi. »

James soupira bruyamment et secoua la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle le pensait aussi stupide. Il n'avait eu aucune arrière pensée en montant tout cela. Il avait juste eu l'espoir insensé qu'elle pourrait le pardonner. Il avait songé, peut-être un peu naïvement, qu'ils passeraient la nuit à discuter parce qu'il semblait avoir besoin d'au moins cela pour la convaincre de sa bonne foi mais il se rendait maintenant compte que la situation pouvait prêter à confusion.

« Lily, il y a une semaine, j'aurais rêvé de passer la nuit avec toi ici, et j'aurais certainement organisé quelque chose de ce genre, mais là je n'ai aucune arrière pensée, j'ai juste... Franchement, je voudrais juste que tu m'écoutes. »

Il avait l'air si désespéré qu'il la sentit se radoucir légèrement. Ses yeux lâchèrent les bocaux pour venir se poser sur lui, et il crut y lire une pointe de déception qui disparut dès qu'elle reprit la parole.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre des excuses.  
\- Très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Il n'y a pas une seule chose que je...  
\- Il y a des fois où je voudrais juste que tu ne sois pas toi, le coupa t-elle simplement. »

Cette simple phrase lui fit l'effet d'un doloris. Il baissa la tête, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et resta muet pendant plusieurs minutes, le temps d'encaisser.

« J'oublie toujours. Quand je suis avec toi, j'oublie que tu es le garçon populaire, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, le préfet-en-chef, le bourreau des cœurs... Et quand je m'en rappelle, c'est toujours dans la douleur.  
\- Le bourreau des cœurs ? Vraiment ? Répéta t-il sur un ton moqueur.  
\- Tu aimes les filles, et Merlin, tu adores être leur centre d'attention et tu y parviens parfaitement. Cela te convient peut-être, James, mais moi, parfois, ça ne me convient pas.  
\- Bon dieu Lily, je me fous de tout ça. Ça fait des mois et des mois que je m'en fous. Je... Merlin j'ai les yeux rivés sur toi toute la journée, comment peux-tu songer une seule seconde que j'accorde de l'importance à quelqu'un d'autre ?  
\- Gemma Hayes a réussi à avoir toute ton attention.  
\- Gemma Hayes n'a rien. Elle n'a rien de moi, cracha t-il finalement. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et cela rendit James fou. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ne voyait pas qu'elle était tout pour lui.

« Lily, ne me dis pas que c'est comme ça que ça se termine, s'il te plaît...  
\- Tout le monde pense que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, et peut-être qu'ils ont raison. Peut-être que si j'étais assez bien, il ne se serait pas passé ce qu'il s'est passé avec Gemma. »

Cette fois, il la vit essuyer rapidement une larme au coin de son œil, et il se sentit encore plus mal qu'une minute plus tôt. Il voyait à quel point il l'avait blessée, et il ne pouvait qu'imaginer le poids qu'elle avait dans l'estomac. Ils savaient que leur relation était une abomination aux yeux de bon nombre de gens dans la société actuelle, et ils savaient qu'ils en souffriraient à un moment donné, mais ils avaient choisi de s'en ficher, et la plupart du temps, ils avaient parfaitement réussi à le faire, mais à cet instant précis, les craintes de Lily avaient refait surface et James haïssait le monde entier de lui faire subir une telle douleur.

« Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Gemma ne s'est passé que parce que j'ai agi comme un abruti. J'ai voulu jouer à un jeu stupide sans songer que cela pourrait te blesser et... Et... Je l'ai laissé m'embrasser parce que... J'ai été surpris... Mais aussi, je crois, parce que j'étais contrarié...  
\- Contrarié ? répéta t-elle sans comprendre.  
\- Rogue. J'ai pris sur moi, j'ai vraiment pris sur moi, mais... Merlin à chaque fois qu'il t'approche, j'ai l'impression que tu vas m'oublier et je... Je n'en sais rien je deviens complètement dingue et je crois que Gemma c'était... Une manière horrible de me venger de tous ces moments où tu t'es retrouvée avec lui, avoua t-il difficilement. »

Lily ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma aussitôt, puis elle se retourna et il la vit essuyer discrètement les quelques larmes qui s'apprêtaient à rouler sur ses joues. C'était dur. C'était éprouvant, mais c'était ce par quoi ils devaient passer s'il voulait recoller les morceaux, il en était persuadé. L'honnêteté avait toujours payé.

« S'il faut être parfaitement sincère avec toi, je vais l'être, mais sache que ça me fout les jetons.  
\- Toi, peur ? s'étonna t-elle en lui lançant un regard réellement intéressé. »

Il se leva en grimaçant et s'appuya contre l'âtre de la cheminée, les yeux rivés sur les flammes. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire maintenant, c'était la regarder en face.

« Tu te rappelles quand nous avons discuté d'Amy Lloyd ? Tu pensais qu'elle était la première fille avec qui je...  
\- Je m'en souviens très bien, le coupa t-elle en faisant quelques pas dans sa direction, l'air curieux.  
\- Ce jour là, tu as dit que tu voulais tout savoir de moi, mais je... Il y a des choses dont je ne suis pas fier et...  
\- Etonnant, commenta t-elle avec ironie.  
\- Lily, je ne parle pas des conneries que Sirius et moi avons faites dans l'école, des sorts lancés aux autres élèves ou des cours séchés, je parle d'autres choses, des trucs que j'aurais préféré que tu ne découvres jamais.  
\- Et pourtant, tu as décidé de m'en parler... Je ne comprends pas. »

Du coin de l'oeil, il l'avait vue se rapprocher encore. Elle était maintenant à l'autre extrémité de la cheminée, et il sentait qu'elle le dévisageait attentivement. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, il avait une peur bleue qu'elle ne lui adresse plus la parole après cette conversation, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer.

« Tu viens de me dire que tu commences à croire les autres quand ils disent que tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il est temps que je te montre que c'est l'inverse. »

Elle resta muette, mais il n'avait pas besoin de jeter un coup d'oeil dans sa direction pour savoir qu'elle attendait juste qu'il continue, alors il se lança.

« Matilda Dukelow a été ma première.  
\- Matilda ? Celle que je connais ?  
\- Je suppose. Un an de plus que nous, elle habite le voisinage. J'étais en quatrième année quand ça a commencé. C'était gentillet au début, mais un soir... C'était pendant les vacances, à l'anniversaire d'une de ses copines, on avait tous beaucoup bu, beaucoup trop... Et une chose en entraînant une autre, Matilda et moi nous sommes retrouvés dans le même lit. C'était... Ce n'était pas bien, articula t-il avec difficulté.  
\- Mais vous le vouliez tous les deux, non ? Intervint Lily, se balançant nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre.  
\- Honnêtement je... Je ne crois pas que je le voulais. Matilda était déjà sorti avec quelqu'un d'autre avant, elle m'avait dit que c'était bien, mais elle avait bu aussi et... Je ne sais pas... J'avais peur, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, c'était gênant et... Plus j'y repense, et plus je me dis qu'on l'a fait simplement parce qu'on avait l'impression que c'était une mode à l'école, parce qu'on saurait quelque chose de plus que les autres, ou qu'on aurait quelque chose à raconter à nos amis. C'était stupide, complètement stupide... »

Lily se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ses jolis yeux verts étaient toujours posés sur lui, l'encourageaient toujours silencieusement à continuer parce qu'elle sentait qu'il y avait plus, et effectivement il y avait plus, et il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas chercher à l'arrêter, de comprendre qu'il avait besoin de tout lui raconter une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Je regrette. J'aurais préféré ne rien avoir à dire aux gars en les retrouvant. Je me suis senti mal immédiatement après cette soirée. J'ai eu l'impression qu'on avait rien fait dans l'ordre, que ce n'était pas bien, et je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai eu la sensation d'avoir fait une vraie connerie. Pourtant, Merlin sait que j'en ai fait bien d'autres avant.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, après ? Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir vu ensemble, Matilda et toi...  
\- Parce que je ne voulais pas m'afficher avec elle après ce qu'il s'était passé, répondit-il avant de se mordre légèrement la lèvre. Elle en pinçait pour moi, je le savais, et on s'est fréquenté un certain temps cette année là sans le dire à qui que ce soit d'autre qu'à nos amis respectifs, mais vers le début de notre cinquième année, j'ai songé à tout arrêter... Matilda a dû s'en rendre compte, parce qu'au même moment, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. »

Il osa cette fois un regard vers Lily, et il la vit déglutir. Elle était pendue à ses lèvres mais James avait l'impression que ses propres cordes vocales étaient nouées. Au moins autant, sinon plus, que ses intestins. Il en venait au moment délicat, au moment qu'il aurait préféré ne pas aborder, et il savait que plus il perdait de temps, plus tout se compliquait, alors il lâcha tout.

« Là, je l'ai quittée. »


	34. Chapter 34

« Elle t'a dit qu'elle était enceinte, et tu l'as quittée ? Répéta Lily, peu sûre d'avoir compris. »

James inspira profondément, détourna les yeux, et acquiesça lentement. C'était, et de loin, la pire chose qu'il ait faite de sa vie.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu... Je...  
\- Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Tu le sais très bien, Lily. Tu l'as dit toi même. Je l'ai fait parce que j'étais un horrible petit prétentieux égocentrique.  
\- Mais elle... L'enfant... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? bafouilla la jeune femme qui avait l'air complètement troublée.  
\- J'ai appris quelques jours plus tard qu'elle avait menti. Elle savait que je voulais partir, et elle a cru que ça me ferait rester.  
\- Alors elle n'était pas vraiment enceinte ?  
\- Non, répondit James en soupirant, mais ça ne change rien à ce qu'il s'est passé entre elle et moi. »

Lily passa une main sur son front, rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, et, l'autre main sur les hanches, elle fit plusieurs allés-retours dans la pièce en prenant de profondes inspirations avant de retourner se planter près de la cheminée.

" Les garçons le savent ?  
\- Ils savent tout, confirma James.  
\- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant ? On a commencé à devenir amis peu de temps après tout ça.  
\- Parce que je me suis rapidement rendu compte que j'avais agi comme le pire des trolls avec Matilda. J'avais honte. Je... Je commençais à comprendre que j'avais des sentiments pour toi, je n'avais aucune envie que tu réalises que j'étais le dernier des idiots.  
\- J'ai toujours su que tu étais le dernier des idiots, pointa t-elle en haussant un sourcil. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, et elle esquissa un semblant de sourire qui le rassura un peu, mais il ne parvint pas à le lui rendre. C'était la première fois, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, qu'il n'arrivait pas à apprécier un trait de plaisanterie de sa part. De toutes façons, elle ne semblait pas certaine d'avoir envie de rire.

« J'ai l'impression que je ne réagis pas exactement comme tu l'imaginais, reprit-elle.  
\- Tu ne réagis pas du tout comme je l'imaginais.  
\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?  
\- Je m'attendais à ce que tu me jettes cette chaise à la figure et que tu ne t'arrêtes pas de me frapper avec jusqu'à ce que mon crâne se fende ou que la chaise ne lâche, répondit-il le plus honnêtement du monde en pointant du doigt la chaise en question sur laquelle son manteau était posé.  
\- Je mentirais si je te disais que je n'y avais pas pensé pendant une minute... Avoua t-elle en enroulant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux roux autour de son doigt. Le problème, c'est que je te connais. Merlin, je te connais tellement... Il y a des choses que je ne sais toujours pas sur toi, mais je... Je me déteste de te dire ça parce que je t'en veux à mort pour Gemma, mais je sais que tu es quelqu'un de fondamentalement bon. Tu ne l'as pas toujours été. Tu l'es devenu. Et cette erreur là, celle que tu as faite avec Matilda, je suis convaincue que tu t'en voudras à vie même si elle t'a menti, même si toute la situation était faussée par ce mensonge, et je sais pertinemment que tu comprends à quel point ce que tu as fait était mal. Et le simple fait que tu aies mis tant de temps à me l'avouer me prouve à quel point tu as honte du comportement que tu as eu. Ça fait toute la différence, James. »

Elle esquissa un semblant de sourire à son adresse et il sentit son cœur s'envoler. Le bloc de glace qui lui pesait sur l'estomac avait soudainement fondu, et il avait l'impression qu'il venait de se délester d'un énorme poids, mais il était un peu sonné par sa réaction. Il aurait tout imaginé, tout, sauf ça. Sauf de la compréhension. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, mais Lily le surprenait constamment.

« Et tant mieux. J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à te réprimander... J'en ai marre. Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être ta mère.  
\- Je t'assure que c'est parfaitement clair pour moi que tu ne l'es pas. »

Elle essaya de retenir un rire, et puis ses yeux suivirent les siens vers le feu qui n'avait jamais autant envahi la cheminée depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la cabane hurlante. L'ambiance s'était radoucie, mais James n'était pas serein pour autant. Il y avait toujours une barrière entre lui et Lily, et tant que cette barrière était là, rien n'allait.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont rester dans Pré-au-lard toute la nuit ? Demanda t-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers l'extérieur, évoquant clairement les détraqueurs. »

Il était parfaitement évident, à cet instant précis, qu'elle cherchait à faire dévier la conversation, qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de reparler de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Gemma, et James en était aussi soulagé qu'inquiet. Il n'avait pas envie de revenir dessus non plus, mais il avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu faire plus, qu'il aurait pu lui faire tout oublier d'une manière ou d'une autre, et qu'il n'avait pas réussi.

« Je pense, confirma t-il en esquissant une moue contrariée. Je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est d'en parler avec mes parents. Je me demande comment ça a pu arriver, comment ils ont pu laisser faire ça...  
\- Le ministère ne leur a sûrement pas demandé leur avis. Ça ne doit pas plaire au professeur Dumbledore non plus... »

Elle avait raison. James s'imaginait très bien tout l'Ordre du Phénix réuni au Ministère pour essayer de rétablir les choses, et il aurait voulu être avec eux. Il était bien difficile pour lui d'être un simple écolier en ces temps de guerre. Tout semblait futile, tout, sauf ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. C'était la vraie vie, là. La vraie épreuve, celle qu'il voulait à tout prix passer, celle qu'il était déjà prêt à affronter depuis trop longtemps à son goût, celle pour laquelle il avait l'impression d'avoir été fait.

James Potter n'avait jamais eu les mêmes préoccupations que les autres adolescents de son âge. Ses parents lui répétaient toujours qu'il était bien trop pressé de mourir à leur goût quand il mettait un point d'honneur à essayer de leur expliquer qu'il voulait faire partie de l'Ordre et qu'il n'y avait plus que cela qui comptait à ses yeux, mais à vrai dire, il ne pensait pas à mourir.

Certain pouvait prendre cela pour de la prétention, mais c'était de l'inconscience pure, et James s'en amusait constamment. Il l'avait toujours fait, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, que ce soit dans une salle de classe ou sur un balai de quidditch. Son inconscience et son audace l'avaient toujours sauvé. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour réussir ce qu'il entreprenait, et jusque là, cela n'avait jamais raté.

« Si tu veux dormir, il y a une chambre à côté. Je prendrai le canapé, dit-il à Lily lorsqu'il la vit bailler longuement. »

Elle se frotta les yeux avant de les poser sur lui et elle l'observa sans rien dire pendant un semblant d'éternité. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait, et il avait l'impression qu'elle ne le savait pas vraiment non plus. C'était bizarre. Bizarre et déchirant. Il n'avait que quelques pas à faire pour l'étreindre, et il en crevait d'envie, mais les doutes qu'il lisait sur son visage le tenaient à distance.

Elle hocha finalement la tête, fit quelques pas vers la pièce qu'il lui avait indiquée en se frottant nerveusement les mains, puis se retourna au moment où elle allait disparaître à l'intérieur de la chambre.

« Merci pour tout ça, souffla t-elle en désignant la pièce et les cadeaux entassés sur la table.  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. »

Elle lâcha un petit soupir et elle s'engouffra dans la chambre sans un mot de plus. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et manqua de se les arracher. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il fallait, mais c'était si compliqué de trouver le juste milieu avec Lily qu'il préférait être en retrait que de se montrer trop entreprenant. Elle savait très bien l'être elle-même, et il ne doutait pas que si elle avait voulu venir vers lui, elle l'aurait fait.

Elle ne voulait pas. Simplement. C'était clair, et normal après tout ce qu'il venait de lui lâcher à la figure. Il ne supportait pas Rogue, il ne pouvait pas gérer la colère qu'il avait en lui quand il les voyait ensemble, mais jamais il ne lui aurait demandé d'arrêter de le voir. Il n'était pas là pour lui imposer quoi que ce soit, et elle ne se serait jamais laissé faire de toutes manières.

A bout de nerf, il lança ses chaussures dans un coin de la pièce, s'effondra sur le canapé, et métamorphosa un des nombreux coussins en une épaisse couverture en laine. Couché sur le côté, sa main soutenant sa tête, ses pupilles noirs fixées sur les flammes, il songea qu'il ne s'était jamais aussi peu aimé.

Lily lui avait fait remarquer plusieurs fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient qu'il était imbu de sa personne, et il le savait, il le savait pertinemment, mais à ce moment précis, il comprenait ce que ressentaient les gens normaux, et il détestait cela. Les incertitudes, la honte, l'anxiété, la détresse même... Et cette impression persistante d'être un moins que rien, cette certitude d'être quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas parce qu'il n'y avait que d'une façon qu'il s'appréciait à présent : avec Lily.

Lassé, il ferma les yeux. Elle était dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle n'avait pas été aussi proche de lui depuis un moment, le simple fait de le savoir le rendait fébrile. Il n'était pas certain de réussir à dormir. La sensation était un peu similaire à celle qu'il avait au creux du ventre avant un match de quidditch, mais en plus déplaisante parce qu'il n'avait aucune maîtrise sur sa relation avec Lily à cet instant précis. Tout était parti en vrille, et ils étaient lancés en roues libres.

Pourtant, il devait être près de trois heures du matin lorsqu'il entendit le vieux parquet craquer. Le feu n'était pas mort dans la cheminée mais il n'y avait plus que de faibles flammes qui éclairaient le visage fermé de James.

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais il se décala au fond du canapé lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose le frôler, et une seconde plus tard, Lily s'échoua contre lui. Il eut du mal à retenir un faible sourire. Il balança sa couverture sur elle et essaya du mieux qu'il le put de ne pas la faire fuir. La sentir près de lui, c'était la meilleure sensation qu'il ait expérimenté, et il se rappelait à chaque fois à quel point c'était bon.

« Tu as assez de place ?  
\- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, répondit-elle à voix basse. »

Elle avait posé sa main sur sa joue, et cette fois, il avait ouvert les yeux et avait directement trouvé les siens. Ils s'étaient regardés longuement, bizarrement, avec ressentiment, dépit, amertume, peine, exaspération... Mais aussi avec tendresse, compassion, et bienveillance. Tout était devenu très calme, très paisible, y comprit le rythme cardiaque de James qui était, à son humble avis, anormalement lent.

« Tu compliques tout... Murmura Lily.  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- C'est ce qui fait que tu compliques tout, justement. Si seulement tu étais un abruti de troll sans aucun remord... Je ne reviendrai pas. »

Il déglutit, songeant qu'il était peut-être bien cet abruti de troll auquel elle faisait allusion mais que peut-être que les remords étaient tout ce qui comptaient pour elle. Auquel cas, il serait sauvé. Il n'aurait pas besoin d'avoir peur qu'elle se rende compte qu'il était cette horrible personne.

« Tu reviendrais peut-être parce que j'embrasse bien... Tenta t-il avec une pointe de malice dans le regard. »

Elle n'eut aucune réaction pendant une seconde, puis elle éclata d'un rire sincère qui leur fit le plus grand bien à tous les deux. Il savait que tant qu'il arrivait encore à la faire rire, tout allait bien entre eux. Ou du moins, tout irait bien.

« Peut-être... Admit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir, mais tu me connais, je ne reviendrai pas sans me venger.  
\- Alors quoi ? Tu me jetterais un sort ?  
\- Un sort... Plusieurs... La quantité qu'il faudrait pour que tu disparaisses à tout jamais, répondit-elle l'air de rien.  
\- C'est stupide, tu ne pourrais même plus profiter de mes aptitudes... Et puis c'est violent. Même venant de toi... En plus tu aurais mes parents et mes amis à tes trousses, tu ne pourrais pas t'en sortir comme ça... Lui fit-il remarquer en enfouissant sa main dans ses cheveux roux.  
\- Pas si je maquille ça en accident.  
\- On dirait que tu as pensé à tout...  
\- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer le nombre de fois que j'ai pensé à te tuer ces derniers jours. »

Il laissa échapper un rire, seulement parce qu'il n'avait aucun doute que cette fois, elle disait la vérité parce qu'il n'avait qu'à la regarder au fond des yeux pour la voir en train de l'étriper en plein banquet de fin d'année ou de l'étouffer avec un des nombreux coussins de la classe de Divination.

« Et maintenant ?  
\- J'ai décidé que la violence ne servait à rien, concéda t-elle en attrapant sa main qui était toujours fourrée dans ses cheveux.  
\- Ah ! Enfin !  
\- Tu dis ça comme si je te frappais tout le temps.  
\- Tu me frappes tout le temps ! Confirma t-il en ricanant.  
\- C'est complètement faux ! Je... Je suis toujours douce avec toi.  
\- L'important, c'est que tu en sois persuadée... Commenta t-il en esquivant son regard. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, et lui donna une tape sur le haut du crâne pour toute réponse, ce qui eut le mérite de le faire sourire.

« Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ? S'indigna t-il faussement.  
\- Tu... Tu fais ressortir le pire en moi ! S'exclama t-elle finalement. »

Elle avait rougi, et semblait un peu embarrassée. C'était comme ça que James la préférait, et il était incapable d'arrêter de sourire. Leur complicité était toujours là, et il songea que c'était peut-être l'anniversaire de Lily, mais le rejoindre était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle aurait pu lui faire, et elle l'avait fait.

D'un mouvement habile, il la bascula au dessus de lui et elle se laissa faire. Assise sur ses cuisses, ses cheveux roux dégringolant tout autour de son visage innocent, elle le dévisageait avec de grands yeux ronds.

« Tu as cinq minutes, lui dit-il.  
\- Cinq minutes pour quoi ?  
\- Pour te venger autant que tu veux, me frapper autant que tu veux, m'insulter autant que tu veux.  
\- Vraiment ? J'ai le droit de te tirer les cheveux ?  
\- Tu peux faire tout ce que tu as rêvé de me faire depuis que j'ai laissé Gemma m'embrasser.  
\- … Une fois, j'ai rêvé que je te donnais un coup de pied dans cette zone, expliqua t-elle en désignant son entre-jambe.  
\- Bien... Peut-être tout, sauf ça, alors, rectifia t-il en grimaçant. »

Lily acquiesça, mais quand il l'encouragea à se lancer, elle resta immobile, interdite, à le fixer comme elle le faisait une minute plus tôt. Puis, finalement, elle soupira, comme résignée, et se pencha sur lui, mais elle ne le frappa pas. Sa bouche se posa simplement sur la sienne, et il apprécia ce baiser au moins autant, sinon plus, qu'il avait apprécié leur premier.

L'une de ses mains s'était glissée dans ses cheveux noirs, mais elle n'avait pas tiré, elle était simplement restée là, à le caresser, à entortiller ses mèches autour de ses doigts exactement comme il aimait qu'elle le fasse, et il n'avait pas pu retenir un soupir de plaisir.

« Est-ce que tout ça est derrière nous ? Osa t-il finalement lui demander quand elle s'écarta légèrement.  
\- Non. Absolument pas, répondit-elle franchement. On va s'engueuler encore un bon nombre de fois à cause de Severus et à cause de Gemma, mais pas ce soir. S'il te plaît, James, pas ce soir. »

Son front se décolla du sien, et ses lèvres frôlèrent sa joue et glissèrent le long de sa mâchoire et elle se décala légèrement pour atteindre sa clavicule sur laquelle elle déposa un baiser. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il aimait ce qu'elle était en train d'entreprendre, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une distraction. Sa déclaration laissait planer un certain nombre de craintes dans son esprit.

« Tu éprouves encore quelque chose pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle releva soudainement la tête, et l'observa en arquant un sourcil. Ses deux mains étaient plaquées sur son torse sur lequel elle prenait appui, et elle avait l'air à la fois contrariée et attendrie par la question qu'il venait de poser.

« Tu es vraiment inconscient. Dans tous les sens du terme, répondit-elle simplement.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et l'embrassa encore. C'était tendre et chaud, c'était une réponse comme une autre, mais elle rassura d'avantage James que n'importe quelle autre. On ne pouvait pas feindre ce genre de chose.

« Ca veut dire quoi, ça, à ton avis ? »

Il lui concéda un sourire et pendant un instant, profita simplement de sentir ses mains sur lui. Elles lui avaient manqué. Il avait bien cru, pendant un moment, que cela n'arriverait plus. Il avait du mal à imaginer comment il aurait pu s'en passer toute sa vie. Cela semblait impossible. Lily et lui étaient devenus une espèce d'entité à part entière.

« Je suis désolée pour toi, reprit-elle.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pour ce que Matilda et toi avez vécu ensemble. La pression que tu as dû ressentir... Ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça, une première fois. Ça devrait être comme ce que j'ai vécu avec toi à Noël. »

Il lui décrocha un bref sourire et s'autorisa à lui caresser la joue. Les souvenirs de cette nuit là le percutaient à chaque fois qu'il croisait ses jolis yeux verts. Tout ça n'avait rien à voir avec Matilda Dukelow, ou avec Amy Lloyd, ou avec n'importe quelle autre fille qu'il avait pu toucher avant. Il n'y avait aucune comparaison. Lily était un autre univers à elle toute seule.

« Je me demandais tout à l'heure... Je n'ai jamais mis ce genre de pression sur toi, n'est-ce pas ? S'inquiéta t-elle. »

Si elle n'avait pas l'air aussi sérieuse et grave, il aurait laissé échapper un rire tonitruant. Il avait appris avec Amy Lloyd que la chose n'était pas forcément désagréable, mais Lily... Lily était la seule fille avec laquelle il avait réellement compris le sens du mot « envie ».

« A Noël, tu m'as dit que je pouvais t'arrêter si je n'avais pas envie. Je ne l'ai pas fait, lui rappela t-il.  
\- Je sais, mais par la suite je... Je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de plus de temps avec toi, de plus d'intimité, mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Matilda et toi et maintenant j'ai la sensation que je t'ai pressé et que je n'ai même pas cherché à savoir si tu avais envie de tout ça et...  
\- Lily, vraiment, je t'assure que tu n'as rien fait de mal, la coupa t-il avec un léger rire en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche pour essayer de la faire taire.  
\- Je veux juste que tu saches que tu peux me dire non, reprit-elle en l'esquivant.  
\- Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? »

Elle esquissa une moue indécise et haussa les épaules. Il adorait Lily. Plus il l'écoutait parler, plus il avait envie de tout lui donner. Il ne connaissait pas une seule personne sur cette terre capable d'être aussi bienveillante avec quelqu'un qui lui avait fait du mal. Il était chanceux, il n'en avait jamais été plus conscient.

« Si ça peut te rassurer... Avec toi, je n'ai jamais fait quoi que ce soit que je n'aie pas envie de faire. »

Son visage s'éclaira, ses mains trouvèrent les siennes, et elle entortilla ses doigts aux siens comme elle avait prit l'habitude de le faire depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Il avait conscience que la situation était peu conventionnelle. Il était un homme, et la société actuelle avait tendance à croire que les hommes n'avaient pas le choix, dans ce domaine là.

C'était compliqué à expliquer, mais les gens partaient souvent du principe qu'un homme ne disait jamais non à une femme. Un homme qui prenait peur devant une femme qui voulait de lui, ce n'était pas la norme, et pourtant, James ne cessait de se demander pourquoi. Il ne se sentait pas plus fort que Lily, pas plus hermétique aux sentiments, et pourtant, il était certain que si tout Poudlard apprenait que sa première fois s'était passée dans la crainte et l'appréhension, il serait la risée de l'école. C'était ridicule, et il regrettait que les choses fonctionnent de cette façon.

Lily n'était pas comme le monde entier. Elle était loin des clichés. Elle était compréhensive, et sous ses airs de capitaine de quidditch dur à cuir, elle savait bien que James n'en menait pas large. C'était ce qui les rapprochait. Elle le comprenait. Elle connaissait des choses sur lui que personne ne connaissait, et il n'avait pas besoin de les lui dire. Elle les voyait en lui, et elle aimait tout cela. C'était rassurant d'être avec elle. Les craintes, il n'en avait plus.


	35. Chapter 35

« J'avais des doutes... Parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est toujours moi qui fait le premier pas... Lui confia t-elle d'une petite voix. »

Il plissa les yeux et l'observa attentivement. Leurs doigts étaient toujours entremêlés et elle avait le regard rivé dessus, sûrement pour éviter le sien, et il saisit rapidement le sous-entendu qui se cachait derrière cette remarque.

Elle n'avait pas totalement tort. Il la laissait s'approcher de lui la plupart du temps parce qu'il avait peur de la faire fuir, c'était comme ça depuis le début de leur relation. Il arrivait à peine à réaliser qu'il avait réussi à la convaincre de sortir avec lui, et il avait toujours la crainte de la brusquer. Dans le doute, il préférait ne pas prendre de risque et attendre qu'elle vienne vers lui. Enfin, qu'elle se jette sur lui, pour être plus précis.

« Je ne veux pas te bousculer, c'est tout, expliqua t-il.  
\- C'est gentil. C'est vraiment gentil, et très attentionné de ta part James, mais je... Si je ne veux pas, je vais te dire non, c'est tout ce que tu risques.  
\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Bon sang, tu ne comprends pas, je... »

Elle bafouilla un instant, James fronça les sourcils, pencha la tête, et l'interrogea du regard. Elle semblait lutter avec elle même pour essayer de lui expliquer quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à deviner lui même.

« Est-ce qu'on peut se concentrer pendant un instant sur ce que toi, tu veux ? Reprit-elle.  
\- C'est ton anniversaire, pas le mien, lui fit-il remarquer à juste titre.  
\- Merlin, James, arrête de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre. Je te montre constamment que j'ai envie de toi, j'ai juste besoin que parfois, ce soit l'inverse.  
\- Que tu n'aies pas envie de moi ? L'interrogea t-il en prenant un air faussement naïf qui lui attira un regard consterné. Désolé... Je ne sais pas comment faire pour ne pas être attirant.  
\- Tu es épuisant. »

Il esquissa un sourire en coin, et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il intervertit rapidement leur position, lui octroyant un hoquet de surprise quand elle se retrouva allongée de tout son long sur le canapé, lui à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle, le visage à quelques centimètres seulement du sien.

« L'inverse ne devrait pas être un problème... »

Il attrapa ses deux mains et les leva pour faire passer son t-shirt par dessus sa tête, et quand elle essaya de faire de même avec lui, il lui cloua les poignets de chaque côté du visage.

« Laisse moi gérer, tu veux bien ? »

Elle parut surprise pendant une seconde, mais elle acquiesça docilement, plus docilement qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. La silhouette athlétique de James jetait des ombres sur les murs de la cabane hurlante et celle de Lily s'y fondait complètement comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une personne. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

Il s'inclina légèrement, juste assez pour laisser ses lèvres suspendues au dessus des siennes, juste pour profiter un peu plus longtemps de tout ça, du fait même de savoir qu'elle voulait qu'il soit là, qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, juste pour apprécier un peu plus le moment jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne à jalouser l'air qu'elle respirait et que la seule solution pour y remédier ne devienne une évidence.

Il repoussa délicatement ses cheveux roux de son cou et l'embrassa là. C'était tellement plus satisfaisant que de lui donner directement ce qu'elle voulait. Il n'avait aucune honte à le penser. Il aimait la voir frustrée quand il s'agissait de lui, et il en jouait.

Elle avait la chaire de poule mais il sentait la chaleur de son corps à travers la fine couche de tissu qu'il portait toujours. Cela paraissait à la fois complètement illogique et parfaitement cohérent. Son sourire longea sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille, et quand il sentit sa main glisser le long de son ventre vers son caleçon, il l'attrapa rapidement et la bloqua dans la sienne pour la ramener là où il l'avait laissée quelques minutes plus tôt, près de sa tête.

« Tu ne peux pas te tenir, se moqua t-il.  
\- Je pensais que...  
\- Ne pense pas, la coupa t-il. La dernière fois, on est allé à l'essentiel, mais il y a plus. Je veux faire d'autres trucs. »

Elle le contempla avec curiosité et ouvrit la bouche pour l'interroger juste au moment où il passait sa main sous l'élastique de sa culotte, un sourire fendant son visage quand il la vit ravaler instantanément les mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer.

Il n'avait jamais autant guetté sa réaction. La couverture était tombée et gisait devant le canapé non loin des braises qui s'échappaient de la cheminée, menaçant de mettre le feu à la cabane, mais il s'en fichait royalement. Il était captivé par la façon dont la respiration de Lily s'était accélérée. Il ne se souvenait pas de ça, il ne se rappelait pas qu'elle n'essayait même pas de feindre quoi que ce soit. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne savait pas comment contourner la sincérité, pas quand ils en venaient aux contacts physiques.

Le manège ne dura pas bien longtemps. Elle tenta bien de se retenir un instant, à s'en mordre la lèvre presque au sang, mais elle finit par lâcher un long soupir qui courut le long des lèvres de James et s'incrusta à son corps comme une seconde peau.

« Ok... On peut faire d'autres trucs de ce genre là ? Lui demanda t-elle avec une lueur d'espoir qu'il ne manqua pas et qui le fit rire.  
\- Certainement... Répondit-il avant de remonter sa main jusqu'à ses hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger pendant que sa bouche se posait juste au dessus de sa poitrine. » 

J&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&L

Il était allongé contre elle depuis une petite demie heure lorsqu'elle s'extirpa de ses bras, s'enroula dans la couverture qui traînait devant le canapé, et le contourna pour aller s'asseoir à la table où ses cadeaux étaient restés. Une minute plus tard, le bruit familier de l'emballage des chocogrenouilles le fit sortir de sa torpeur, et il se redressa.

« Tu crois qu'on va se faire prendre ? L'interrogea t-elle. »

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se contenta d'enfiler les vêtements qu'il avait abandonné plus tôt dans la soirée avant de la rejoindre. Elle avait l'air un peu inquiète. Il ne l'était pas du tout. Pas pour ça, en tout cas.

« J'ai l'habitude de faire ça, répondit-il simplement avant de surprendre son regard suspicieux sur lui et d'ajouter rapidement : Je veux dire... De sortir dans l'illégalité. Pas de ramener des filles à la cabane hurlante. Tu es la seule. Enfin, bref, je n'ai jamais eu de problème jusque là.  
\- Hmm... Quoi qu'il en soit, tu devrais reprendre des forces, Potter, lui dit-elle en lui lançant une chocogrenouille qu'il attrapa au vol. »

Il esquissa un sourire en coin et avala la chocogrenouille en question en un rien de temps. Les flammes étaient mortes dans la cheminée, il ne restait plus que des cendres, mais la température de la pièce était toujours assez élevée pour qu'aucun d'eux ne pense à jeter un sort pour raviver le feu.

« Je suis navrée de te dire ça, mais j'ai peur que le prochain match de Gryffondor soit éprouvant... Reprit-elle.  
\- Pourquoi ? la questionna t-il en piochant une nouvelle fois dans le tas de friandises que Lily avait soigneusement disposé entre eux.  
\- Parce que j'ai l'intention de raconter aux filles ce qu'il s'est passé ici en rentrant, et il se peut que je choisisse le moment où Gemma Hayes sera dans les parages, et que je manque cruellement de discrétion et de tact... »

Elle avait l'air à la fois passablement contrariée, et aussi parfaitement satisfaite, et James ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser, mais il était en tout cas certain que cette affirmation l'amusait.

« Enerver un membre de l'équipe peut être bénéfique pour la maison. Ça n'influera pas forcément le match d'une mauvaise façon.  
\- Je crois que j'ai oublié de mentionner ce que je vais faire du capitaine. »

Il lâcha son emballage de chocogrenouille des yeux pour les visser sur elle. Elle arborait un demi-sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions et qui lui fit avaler sa confiserie de travers. Une minute plus tard, il se maudissait de s'être rhabillé et l'allongeait sur la table pour lui montrer, encore une fois, à quel point il n'était pas indifférent.

« Je ne veux pas rentrer... Chuchota t-il. »

Ils étaient retournés se coucher sur le canapé, l'un contre l'autre, le bras de James était passé autour de la taille de Lily et il la maintenait serrée contre lui, même si elle ne semblait avoir aucune intention de s'en aller.

« Je ne veux pas ne plus pouvoir te toucher comme ça, reprit-il en faisant glisser sa main le long de sa cuisse nue sous la couverture qui les recouvrait. »

Les yeux de Lily étaient clos, mais elle bougea légèrement la tête et ses doigts se posèrent sur les siens, immobilisant la main de James sur elle. Quand ils s'étaient allongés, il avait passé l'autre sous son cou. Elle débordait du canapé, pendait dans le vide, mais l'index de Lily ne cessait de courir dessus pour y dessiner des formes qui ressemblaient tantôt à des animaux, tantôt à des lettres ou des phrases. La position avait beau ne pas être la plus confortable du monde, il n'avait aucune envie d'en changer.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un, aussi collé à quelqu'un, avec l'envie toujours plus envahissante d'être encore plus près. C'était à la fois épuisant et grisant. Son visage était noyé dans les cheveux roux de Lily, son nez frôlait son oreille, sa bouche caressait inlassablement la parcelle de peau qu'il savait sensible juste sous sa mâchoire, et parfois, elle poussait un soupir appréciatif qui l'apaisait considérablement.

« A quoi tu penses ? L'interrogea t-il en la voyant ouvrir les yeux et fixer le vide.  
\- On a besoin de ça, répondit-elle d'une voix inégale.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Le sexe. Je ne pensais pas, mais... Je te comprends mieux comme ça, et je crois que tu me comprends mieux comme ça aussi. Je sais que je dis toujours qu'il faut que nous parlions, mais... Il me semble que nous fonctionnons d'une autre façon, expliqua t-elle.  
\- Et plutôt bien, d'ailleurs, commenta t-il avec un sourire en coin alors qu'elle s'esclaffait entre ses bras.  
\- Je n'ai plus envie de t'étrangler, je crois que c'est bon signe. Peut-être que... Peut-être que c'est comme ça qu'on communique le mieux.  
\- Sûrement, mais ça va poser problème si je veux communiquer avec toi pendant un cours... »

Encore une fois, elle laissa échapper un rire et lâcha sa main pour venir enfouir la sienne dans les cheveux sombres de James.

« On pourrait venir ici plus souvent, proposa t-il alors. Je ne garantis rien quant à l'état de la cabane après les pleines lunes, ça risque de ne pas être idéal, on a sérieusement travaillé pour la retaper pour ce soir, ça ne vas sûrement pas rester longtemps comme ça et ça m'embête vraiment de ne pas avoir une meilleure solution mais...  
\- Je me fiche de l'état de la cabane, James, le coupa t-elle. Il y a quatre murs et un toit, et surtout il y a toi. Je n'ai rien besoin d'autre. C'est la meilleure idée que tu aies eue jusque là.  
\- Tu ne diras pas ça quand Rémus aura déchiqueté le canapé et trouvé un moyen de s'attaquer au lit à côté.  
\- Il restera toujours la table, répliqua t-elle sur un ton espiègle.  
\- Il la brisera en un dixième de seconde.  
\- Hmmm... Fit-elle, pensive. C'est une chance que mon petit-ami soit si doué en métamorphose. Je suis sûre qu'il a les ressources nécessaires pour nous aider à passer des nuits confortables ici.  
\- … On devrait pouvoir y arriver, admit-il.  
\- Parfait, conclut-elle. »

Leur querelle semblait bien loin, mais James n'était pas fou. Il savait que la page n'était pas tournée et que dès qu'ils quitteraient leur cocon, Lily saurait lui rappeler pourquoi ils avaient tous les deux passé une semaine exécrable, mais il s'en fichait. C'était aussi ce qu'il appréciait, chez elle, qu'elle soit si honnête et capable de se battre pour elle-même, y compris contre lui.

La nuit fut courte, ce jour là. Les heures avaient semblé être des minutes, et dès que le jour commença à percer sous la porte de la cabane hurlante, James réveilla Lily. Il la regarda enfiler ses vêtements sans rien dire, le cœur un peu lourd. Le manque était déjà présent. Quand elle eut terminé, elle leva la tête vers lui, inspira longuement, et ses yeux se fixèrent aux siens pendant une seconde.

« Il ne faut pas que nous croisions qui que ce soit. J'ai ton odeur partout sur moi... Et ça paraît évident que ce n'est pas juste parce que tu es à côté de moi... Lâcha t-elle en esquissant une moue gênée qui le fit rire.  
\- C'est dimanche, il est beaucoup trop tôt pour que les autres élèves soient levés. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, ce sont les professeurs... J'espère que Peter a emmené la carte.  
\- La carte ?  
\- La carte qui nous permet de voir les déplacements de tous les gens présents dans le château, répondit-il rapidement en enfilant son manteau. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête, pensive, puis avança un peu vers la porte avant de s'arrêter net.

« Tu crois que les détraqueurs sont partis ?  
\- Je pense qu'ils ne sont là que la nuit pour surveiller Pré-au-Lard. Tu imagines les répercutions pour l'économie magique s'ils étaient aussi là la journée ? Les commerces ne fonctionneraient pas.  
\- Tu as sûrement raison, acquiesça t-elle en s'apprêtant à actionner la poignée de la porte condamnée.  
\- On ne sort pas par là, l'arrêta t-il. Viens. »

Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna à côté du petit escalier qui faisait face à la porte. Là, il pointa sa baguette sur le parquet et soudainement, une trappe s'ouvrit. D'un simple coup d'oeil, il encouragea Lily à s'y glisser et la suivit de près. Le passage n'était pas le plus agréable à prendre. Il y avait des toiles d'araignées dans tous les recoins et il avait l'impression de s'écorcher les genoux à chaque fois qu'ils avançaient. Ce fut un véritable soulagement quand ils parvinrent au bout.

Peter était là, sous sa forme de rat, à les attendre, et dès qu'il les vit arriver, il se précipita à l'extérieur du passage pour appuyer sur le bouton à la base du saule cogneur qui leur permettait de le rendre inoffensif le temps qu'ils émergent du tunnel et qu'ils rejoignent le parc. Ce fut rapide, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à l'entrée du château.

« Merci mon vieux, lança James à Peter lorsqu'il eut reprit sa forme humaine.  
\- Il n'y a pas de soucis, Cornedrue.  
\- Nous risquons de te solliciter plus souvent que prévu... Est-ce que ça te posera problème ? Le questionna t-il.  
\- Pas du tout. Est-ce que ça veut dire que ça a marché ? »

Le regard de Lily jongla entre eux et James fit signe à Peter de la fermer rapidement avant que la jeune femme ne pense qu'il allait se vanter d'avoir réussi à lui retourner le cerveau en une nuit. Ce qui, il en était bien conscient, n'était absolument pas vrai.

« Heu... Lily et moi avons encore besoin de discuter.  
\- Oh, fit simplement Peter en jetant un coup d'oeil désolé à son ami. Dans ce cas... Je... Je vous laisse. »

Le jeune homme se hâta à l'intérieur du château, les laissant tous les deux devant le parc immense, baigné par les rayons du soleil qui commençaient doucement à l'envahir. Il faisait un froid de canard, mais le paysage était magnifique et c'était compliqué de se dire que la nuit était finie, que leur moment était terminé.

« J'ai laissé mes cadeaux dans la cabane ! S'exclama soudainement Lily en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Tu t'en es rendu compte et tu ne m'as rien dit ?  
\- Parce que ça nous donne une bonne excuse pour y retourner rapidement, expliqua t-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Elle soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, mais lui rendit son sourire, et il sentit un gros bang dans sa poitrine. Lily était à couper le souffle. Ses joues étaient rougies par le froid et ses cheveux volaient devant son visage et donnaient à James une folle envie d'y passer la main, mais il se retint et posa simplement ses doigts sur sa joue.

« J'ai passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie.  
\- La meilleure ? Répéta t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, y cherchant probablement à savoir s'il était sincère.  
\- La meilleure... Mais la nuit de Noël suit de près, précisa t-il finalement à la hâte après une courte réflexion. »

Elle se mordilla un peu la lèvre inférieure, elle avait l'air tout aussi troublée que lui. La seconde d'après, elle était sur la pointe des pieds, et sa bouche effleurait brièvement la sienne. Tout était un peu trop lourd. Ils ne savaient pas quand éclaterait la prochaine dispute ou la prochaine discussion désagréable, et maintenant qu'ils étaient revenus à Poudlard, ils étaient tous les deux un peu plus sur la réserve.

« Potter ! Evans ! Un peu de tenue, s'il vous plaît ! »

Ils s'écartèrent brutalement, beaucoup trop au goût de James, et le regard désapprobateur du professeur McGonagall tomba sur eux. C'était tout ce que Lily redoutait, il s'en rendit bien compte en osant un rapide coup d'oeil vers elle. Elle était profondément gênée, et leur interlocutrice s'en rendit bien compte.

« Que faîtes-vous ici, si tôt ? Leur demanda t-elle.  
\- Une ballade matinale n'a jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit, répondit naturellement James en passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air désinvolte. Ma mère dit que cela remet les idées en place. »

Son professeur haussa les sourcils, l'observa de haut en bas, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle était capable, rien qu'en le scrutant, de découvrir la vérité, et puis elle tourna les yeux vers Lily tout en s'adressant à James.

« Eh bien dans ce cas, j'espère que vos idées sont bien remises en place, Potter. »

Il n'avait même pas besoin de jeter un coup d'oeil vers Lily pour savoir qu'elle rougissait. Le sous-entendu du professeur McGonagall était bien évident, mais James savait que s'ils n'étaient pas dans son bureau à cet instant précis, c'était parce qu'elle n'avait que des suspicions. Ils ne risquaient rien, et il en était pleinement fier.


	36. Chapter 36

James et Rémus pénétrèrent dans la bibliothèque, livres à la main, avec pour seul et unique objectif de ne pas avoir un piètre au prochain devoir d'Histoire de la magie. La journée avait été pénible pour eux deux. Le lycanthrope était épuisé car la pleine lune approchait à grand pas, et son camarade était d'une humeur massacrante parce qu'un Serpentard de quatrième année avait lâché des bombabouses juste devant la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, et qu'il n'avait pas réussi à l'attraper.

« Hé, regarde, on va avec Lily ? lui proposa Rémus en indiquant du menton une table près de la rangée des Sortilèges. »

La jeune femme rousse était plongée dans sa lecture, des tas de parchemins s'étalaient partout sur sa table, et juste quand James acquiesça en songeant qu'il allait enfin pouvoir prendre une petite bouffée d'oxygène, Severus Rogue surgit du fond de la pièce et s'assit à la table vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient.

« Merde ! Pesta James, se faisant durement réprimander par la bibliothécaire à laquelle il adressa un bref signe d'excuse. »

Il retint Rémus par le bras et dévia vers une autre table, beaucoup plus loin, la plus éloignée, en fait, mais il était trop tard. Lily l'avait vu, et Rogue l'avait vu aussi. Elle l'observa en plissant les yeux pendant deux ou trois secondes avant d'inspirer longuement, de se racler la gorge, et de se pencher de nouveau sur son livre.

« Evidemment, souffla James. Il fallait qu'il soit là aujourd'hui. Foutu Serpentard. Si je commence à sortir ma baguette, ligote moi, Lunard.  
\- Je croyais que tout était arrangé entre Lily et toi ?  
\- Rien n'est arrangé, vieux. Le seul moment où elle semble m'avoir pardonné, c'est quand on couche ensemble, est-ce que tu crois que ça paraît décent, d'enlever ses fringues en plein milieu de la bibliothèque ?  
\- J'ai un doute... Répondit Rémus en feignant réfléchir.  
\- Moi aussi. »

Ils se retournèrent simultanément pour poser leurs affaires sur leur table, et ils commencèrent à travailler. James ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeil réguliers vers la table de Lily. Il avait un mal dingue à se retenir de ne pas jeter de sort à Severus Rogue à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole et qu'elle lui répondait avec un calme qui dépassait James.

Il était évident que leur relation n'était plus amicale et que Lily était tendue, il le voyait de là où il se tenait, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus fort que lui qui semblait le rendre incontrôlable à chaque fois qu'elle était en présence de cet idiot.

« J'ai une idée, lança t-il finalement en se levant.  
\- C'est une mauvaise idée... Commenta Rémus sur un ton las.  
\- Comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir ?  
\- Parce que je te connais. »

James balaya sa remarque de la main et se dirigea droit vers la table qu'il observait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Arrivé devant, il adressa un vague salut à Severus Rogue qui s'efforçait de ne pas le regarder, puis s'appuya légèrement sur la chaise de Lily, se rapprochant considérablement d'elle.

« Tu as révisé l'histoire de la magie ? »

Il connaissait déjà la réponse à la question. Lily révisait tout des semaines à l'avance, il était certain qu'elle connaissait déjà le cours par cœur, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il était persuadé que son plan allait fonctionner à merveille.

« Le cours sur les années 1400 ? Pitié James, je le connais depuis que j'ai douze ans, répondit-elle en posant ses jolis yeux verts sur son visage espiègle.  
\- Ah, j'en étais sûr. Il y a quelques trucs qui me posent problème et je...  
\- Lesquels ? Le coupa t-elle.  
\- La façon dont les choses se sont établies du côté moldu... Je veux dire, pour qu'on en vienne à ce que les sorciers décident de se cacher. Je pensais que tu pourrais venir me filer un coup de main.  
\- Je suis occupée pour le moment, répliqua t-elle. »

Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux comme si elle savait exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire, et il n'avait aucun doute qu'il venait d'être percé à jour, mais il était trop contrarié par sa réponse pour en avoir quoi que ce soit à faire. Il se redressa légèrement, poussa un soupir agacé, et décida de rebrousser chemin quand il perçut un demi-sourire moqueur sur le visage de Severus Rogue.

Il lui aurait été si simple de le faire disparaître... Il n'aurait eu qu'à adresser un clin d'oeil complice à Lily, celui qui la rendait à chaque fois plus douce, et à lui caresser brièvement la joue, et le tour aurait été joué. Rogue aurait bouillonné de rage et la journée de James aurait immédiatement été plus supportable, mais il n'avait aucune envie de rendre celle de Lily misérable alors il s'était retenu.

Il était retourné s'asseoir avec Rémus en pestant, et ils avaient fini par fermer d'un coup sec leur livre d'Histoire de la magie pour essayer de concocter une potion d'évanouissement qui leur permettrait de sécher les cours dès qu'ils en auraient besoin, ou peut-être de se débarrasser de Rogue un ou deux jours, et finalement, James oublia presque sa présence insupportable aux côtés de sa petite amie.

« Je suis presque fière de toi. »

Il leva la tête pour constater que Lily était arrivée jusqu'à lui, le sac sur l'épaule, elle le fixait avec un petit sourire qui le fit déglutir. Il ressentait toujours une espèce de rancoeur quand elle travaillait avec Rogue, mais elle disparaissait dès que Lily revenait vers lui avec la tête d'une élève de première année qui vient de découvrir le château.

« Tu ne l'as pas attaqué. Tu ne l'as pas insulté. Tu n'as pas insisté. Tu as mis tout ça de côté, et tu as travaillé, reprit-elle.  
\- Je... Travaille sur une potion d'évanouissement... Expliqua t-il en grimaçant légèrement.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'avoue ça alors qu'il sait très bien que je vais devoir tout confisquer ? Demanda Lily à Rémus en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Parce qu'il ne peut rien te cacher, répondit le lycanthrope en observant son meilleur ami à la fois avec dépit et amusement.  
\- C'est presque mignon, commenta Lily en se postant derrière James après avoir lâché son sac à ses pieds. »

Il sentit ses mains s'enfouir dans ses cheveux et il s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise avec la nette impression qu'il avait passé une journée horrible rien que pour apprécier un peu plus ce moment. Lily et Rémus discutaient ensemble, mais James n'écoutait plus. Il avait fermé les yeux, et il espérait vraiment qu'aucun des deux ne l'obligerait à les rouvrir parce qu'il avait besoin de cinq minutes de pause.

Il était bien avec Lily. Il était vraiment bien. Il se faisait cette réflexion à chaque fois qu'elle était dans les parages, et il savait que ce n'était pas pour rien. Il réfléchissait. Il le faisait d'ailleurs peut-être beaucoup trop, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il n'avait jamais cogité autant que depuis qu'il était avec elle. Il pensait à plein de choses, à des trucs parfois effrayants, parfois rassurants, et parfois un peu des deux, mais toujours au futur, et jamais sans elle.

Ils avaient déjà parlé d'habiter ensemble, mais ils avaient décidé de reporter cette discussion à plus tard, et plus il pensait à tout cela, plus il se disait qu'il paraissait évident qu'ils trouveraient un appartement ensemble à la sortie de Poudlard. Il avait toujours songé qu'il habiterait avec les garçons, mais tout devenait de plus en plus sérieux et concret avec Lily et il se disait qu'avec un peu de négociation, il parviendrait à leur dégoter une ou plusieurs chambres d'amis.

Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement impatient de quitter le château, mais la guerre l'avait extirpé de l'enfance et tout avait changé maintenant. Il voulait juste avoir le plus de temps possible avec Lily. Il osait à peine imaginer le nombre d'heures qu'ils passeraient dans leur lit collés l'un à l'autre quand ils auraient enfin leur chez eux. Lily ne se lassait jamais, et il devait bien avouer qu'il n'en menait pas large.

« Lloyd ! »

La voix de sa petite-amie le sortit de sa torpeur. Il ouvrit les yeux au moment même où les mains de Lily quittaient son crâne, et il se retourna pour voir où elle allait. Elle avait repéré Amy Lloyd qui venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque avec son groupe d'amies, et elle marchait vers elles à toute vitesse.

La serdaigle fit signe à ses amies d'aller l'attendre plus loin, et Lily et elle se mirent à discuter. James observait la scène, un peu perplexe. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Il était toujours un peu méfiant quand il s'agissait d'Amy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elles se disent ? Lui demanda Mary MacDonald qui venait d'arriver à leur hauteur accompagnée d'Emmeline Vance, Peter Pettigrow, et Sirius Black.  
\- Je pense qu'elles prévoient leur prochain échange salivaire, intervint ce dernier.  
\- Voilà pourquoi ce n'est pas à toi qu'on pose les questions, Black, répliqua Emmeline Vance en se laissant tomber sur la chaise à côté de Rémus qui avait lâché un rire discret après la remarque de son meilleur ami. »

James tourna les yeux vers Sirius et secoua la tête, un sourire amusé figé sur le visage. Il l'avait vue venir à des kilomètres, cette remarque, et il réalisa qu'il aurait peut-être dû la prendre au sérieux lorsque son ami lui fit signe de se retourner et qu'il vit Lily poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Amy.

« Je pense qu'elle veut juste lui signifier qu'il ne se passera rien entre elles, reprit Emmeline.  
\- En la touchant ? L'interrogea Sirius.  
\- Ne t'excite pas, Black, elle a juste posé sa main sur son épaule, probablement parce qu'elle est désolée pour elle.  
\- Ou parce qu'elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle préférait les femmes après avoir couché avec James... Comme Amy Lloyd, en fait, reprit-il en se balançant sur sa chaise avec un sourire provocateur, faisant glousser Peter. »

D'un coup de baguette sous la table, James fit basculer son meilleur ami en arrière et il laissa la bibliothécaire s'occuper du reste. Elle se dirigea vers lui d'un pas lourd et lui hurla dessus pendant cinq bonnes minutes sous le regard satisfait de James.

« D'après les renseignements que nous détenons, cette information est erronée, chantonna Mary en s'appuyant sur la chaise sur laquelle Peter s'était assis.  
\- Peut-être qu'elle est juste en train de lui proposer quelque chose dont nous avons discuté ensemble, glissa James à Sirius en haussant les sourcils d'un air suggestif. »

Le maraudeur avait sorti une bouteille d'eau et entreprit d'en boire une gorgée qu'il recracha aussitôt en direction des parchemins de Rémus, qui pointa immédiatement sa baguette sur les papiers sur lesquels l'encre coulait.

« Tergeo ! S'exclama t-il pour faire sécher les feuilles.  
\- Tu bluffes ! Lança Sirius à l'adresse de James.  
\- Peut-être... Ou peut-être pas, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.  
\- Evans ne ferait pas ça. Elle ne ferait pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-il aux deux filles qui, après avoir lancé un bref regard entendu à James, lâchèrent un simple « Lily nous surprend toujours ».  
\- Lily nous surprend toujours, répéta James sur un ton léger, s'efforçant de ne pas éclater de rire devant la mine troublée de Sirius.  
\- Tu me fais marcher. Lily est préfète, Lily...  
\- A pris la moto de mon père alors qu'il nous l'avait interdit, lui rappela t-il.  
\- Elle m'a fait une leçon de morale en quatrième année parce que j'avais embrassé Hayes devant elle ! Protesta Sirius. Elle est... Prude !  
\- Elle était prude en quatrième année, maintenant elle sort avec moi, corrigea James en souriant largement.  
\- Je ne te crois pas, affirma le maraudeur qui n'osait plus se balancer sur sa chaise de peur de se retrouver de nouveau le derrière par terre.  
\- Très bien. Ne me crois pas. On devrait parier. Tu as combien sur toi ? »

Sirius fouilla l'intérieur de ses poches, son sac à dos, et laissa tomber plusieurs lourdes pièces sur la table en bois.

« Dix gallions, et j'en ai dix de plus dans ma valise.  
\- Va pour vingt gallions. »

Ils conclurent le deal en se frappant dans la main, et une seconde plus tard, la jeune préfète refaisait irruption dans le groupe. Elle se laissa tomber à côté de James et poussa un long soupir alors que Sirius la regardait fixement en attendant qu'elle parle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? la questionna James.  
\- Juste « pas de problème », mais rien que d'aller lui en parler était horriblement gênant, répondit-elle sans comprendre pourquoi les yeux de Sirius étaient devenues aussi ronds que deux cognards.  
\- Et merde ! S'exclama t-il en balançant le paquet de pièces vers son meilleur ami. »

Il quitta la table, abandonnant son sac, et dès que la porte de la bibliothèque se fut refermée derrière lui, les cinq autres protagonistes éclatèrent de rire, s'attirant une nouvelle fois les foudres de la bibliothécaire.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose ? Où est-ce que Sirius est parti ? Demanda Lily en se tournant tantôt vers ses amies, tantôt vers Rémus et Peter.  
\- Il vaut mieux que tu l'ignores, intervint Rémus alors qu'Emmeline et Mary acquiesçaient vivement. »

Lily les sonda tour à tour, et James poussa un juron lorsqu'elle lui donna un violent coup de poing dans la cuisse sous la table.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me frappes ?! S'exclama t-il, outré.  
\- Parce que je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit pendant que j'étais avec Lloyd, mais je sais que tu mérites au moins ça. »

Il grimaça légèrement en se frottant la cuisse, mais ne répondit pas, songeant qu'elle avait raison. Il attendit que tout le monde se soit mis au travail autour d'eux pour se pencher discrètement vers elle et lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Il racontait que tu étais en train d'essayer de séduire Amy parce que je ne te satisfais pas, alors j'ai juste dit que tu étais peut-être en train de proposer quelque chose... Quelque chose qui nous concernerait tous les trois. »

Lily s'écarta légèrement de lui et l'observa avec incompréhension pendant une minute, et puis, alors que les autres grattaient frénétiquement leurs parchemins de leur plume, il la vit lâcher la sienne, et retenir un rire.

« Il a gobé ça ? »

James acquiesça frénétiquement et Lily ne put s'empêcher de glousser, ce qui lui attira un regard en biais de Mary qui lui lâcha un sourire, puis il y eut une longue pause pendant laquelle James se remit à son Histoire de la magie, et enfin, la préfète tira légèrement sur son pull pour qu'il se penche vers elle.

« Amy et moi, et toi, tu y as vraiment pensé ? Chuchota t-elle d'une voix si basse qu'il se demanda s'il avait vraiment bien entendu.  
\- Non, répondit-il très honnêtement. Je n'ai pas besoin de qui que ce soit d'autre que toi. »

Elle pencha légèrement la tête, inspira profondément, et esquissa un sourire qui lui fit amèrement regretter de ne pas être seul avec elle. Cette phrase n'était pas dénuée d'intérêt. Il voulait qu'elle se souvienne qu'il ne ressentait pas plus de désir envers Amy Lloyd qu'envers Gemma Hayes, et il sut qu'elle avait compris. Elle eut l'air soulagé.

« Très habile Potter...  
\- Je ne cherche pas à être habile, réfuta t-il.  
\- Ce doit être un talent naturel, alors, lui accorda t-elle en posant sa main sur sa cuisse et en se rapprochant subrepticement de lui. »

Il vit son regard vert dévier par dessus son épaule, et il fronça les sourcils, puis tourna légèrement la tête. Gemma était justement au bout de la rangée Quidditch, en train de feuilleter ce qui ressemblait fortement à un magasine sur les Canons de Chudley. C'était comme si tous les élèves qui représentaient un risque potentiel pour leur couple s'étaient donnés rendez-vous là pour ficher sa journée en l'air. Il retint cependant un rire quand Lily lui attrapa le bras pour le passer autour de ses épaules.

« Tu n'as rien à prouver, Lily, lui dit-il.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je sais ce que tu fais, et tu n'as pas besoin de le faire. »

Il la vit déglutir, et il déposa un bref baiser sur son front avant de l'attirer un peu plus vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse poser la tête sur son épaule.

« Je sais ce que tu penses. Je me serais énervée contre toi si tu avais fait la même chose que moi quand Severus était là... Admit-elle.  
\- Je ne pensais pas à ça, nia t-il.  
\- Je suis désolée.  
\- Ne t'excuse pas. J'aime bien ta façon de te venger, avoua t-il en lui lançant un sourire. »

Elle laissa échapper un rire et il sentit sa main se crisper légèrement sur sa cuisse puis elle bougea paresseusement, sans aucune arrière pensée, et l'Histoire de la magie perdit définitivement son attention.

« Je viendrai à l'entraînement de Quidditch ce soir, lui annonça t-elle. On pourrait voler un peu ensemble, après.  
\- Toi tu veux voler avec moi ? s'étonna t-il.  
\- J'aimerais bien, si tu as un balai à me prêter...  
\- Bien sûr, mais... On aurait dû faire ça plus tôt, je n'avais aucune idée que tu en avais envie.  
\- On pourra discuter plus sérieusement là haut. Et puis j'aurais les deux mains sur le manche, je ne pourrais pas te frapper. »

La remarque eut le mérite de le faire rire malgré l'air solennel de Lily. Ils avaient encore des problèmes à régler, et visiblement, elle était pressée de s'en débarrasser.

« Est-ce qu'on peut bosser ou est-ce qu'on est obligé de vous écouter prévoir toutes vos sorties de la semaine ? Intervint finalement Rémus avec un sourire malin.  
\- Tu peux continuer à écouter Lunard, ça ne me pose absolument aucun problème, lui répondit simplement James en lui rendant son sourire. »

Le lycanthrope soupira et secoua la tête avant de reporter son regard sur ses cours. Lily, contrairement à James, avait compris le message et s'était sagement remise au travail. Sirius, lui, ne réapparut que plusieurs minutes plus tard, déclarant qu'il avait rencontré Marlène McKinnon sur le chemin et qu'ils avaient eu une longue discussion.

Lily avait décidé de s'en aller à ce moment là, et James l'avait suspecté de vouloir, elle aussi, parler un peu avec son amie. Après la partie d'action/vérité dans la Grande Salle, elle avait prit ses distances avec elle et James savait qu'elle l'avait fait pour éviter de lui hurler au visage des choses qu'elle aurait regrettées plus tard. Visiblement, elle était maintenant prête à avoir une véritable conversation avec elle qui déboucherait vers autre chose qu'une crise de nerf.

Il ne la retrouva qu'une heure plus tard, dans les tribunes du terrain de Quidditch. Elle était emmitouflée dans son manteau et portait l'écharpe qu'il avait oublié dans la Grande Salle au dîner. Il lui adressa un bref sourire auquel elle répondit à peine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ? Lui demanda Gemma Hayes qui venait d'arriver à sa hauteur en trottinant. »

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de discuter avec elle. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Pas pendant que Lily les observait. Non pas qu'il en ait envie quand elle n'était pas là, mais... Il s'était toujours plutôt bien entendu avec Gemma, et les événements récents avaient changé la relation amicale qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux depuis quelques années.

« On va commencer par travailler les feintes, et puis je pensais revoir la défense. On finira par un match, répondit-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. »

La jeune femme le regarda d'une étrange manière, mais elle ne prononça pas un mot car ils arrivèrent rapidement au milieu du reste de l'équipe qui semblait discuter du prochain match qui attendait Gryffondor.

Cet entraînement là ne fut pas compliqué physiquement, mais pour la première fois, James réalisa soudainement à quel point le quidditch était un sport de contact. Il pensait à Lily dans les tribunes, à la tête qu'elle devait faire à chaque fois qu'il se disputait le souafle avec Gemma, à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient à voler côte à côte, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter qu'elle se fasse des idées.

Inutile de préciser qu'il ne fut pas spécialement brillant ce soir là et Sirius le lui fit remarquer plusieurs fois. Heureusement, Marlène McKinnon avait beaucoup progressé, ce qui avait quelque peu détourné l'attention des autres joueurs. Elle avait intégré l'esprit audacieux de l'équipe et s'était mise à faire des figures plutôt osées sous les sifflets admiratifs de Sirius. Tout s'était apparemment arrangé entre eux, et James espérait réellement qu'il pourrait aussi tout arranger avec Lily.


	37. Chapter 37

James volait à côté de Lily depuis cinq bonnes minutes, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait encore ouvert la bouche. Ils savaient qu'il y avait des mots qui devaient être prononcés, mais il avait juste envie d'être là où il préférait être avec elle sans penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il osait à peine se l'admettre, mais il avait peur.

Elle l'avait dit elle-même, ils communiquaient facilement avec leur corps, difficilement avec leurs mots, et il avait l'impression que la situation pouvait dégénérer si facilement qu'il repoussait le plus possible ce moment où il pourrait entendre une phrase qui ne lui plairait pas, et lui en rétorquer une autre qui lui plairait encore moins.

« Alors... Commença t-elle. Je t'ai déjà vu mieux jouer que ce soir...  
\- Je sais. J'ai eu l'impression d'être un débutant, répondit-il d'une voix monocorde, les yeux rivés vers l'horizon qui s'étalait devant eux comme une peinture à l'aquarelle. »

Ils étaient juste au dessus du lac et n'en discernaient même pas le bord car la nuit était tombée et les lumières du parc n'éclairaient pas si loin. Cependant, le paysage était à couper le souffle, et dans un sens, James n'aurait pas voulu le partager avec qui que ce soit d'autre, même si la situation n'était pas idéale.

« Même dans tes plus mauvais jours, personne ne pourrait te confondre avec un débutant, reprit Lily. J'ai juste eu la sensation que... Que tu te retenais. »

Il ne répondit pas cette fois ci. Elle avait visé juste. Il déglutit, inspira profondément quand un coup de vent envoya une bouffée de parfum en pleine figure, et s'arrêta net quand ils atteignirent le centre du lac, balayant l'étendue d'eau aussi noire que ses yeux sous leurs pieds.

« Tu es un incroyable joueur de quidditch. Ne te retiens pas juste parce que je suis dans les gradins.  
\- Tu as une idée du nombre de contacts qu'il y a dans le Quidditch ?  
\- Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber parce que tu as foncé sur Gemma pour récupérer un souafle, ou que tu as volé à côté d'elle parce que c'est une de vos techniques de défense. James, s'il te plaît, je ne suis pas cette fille là. »

Il soupira simplement, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'eau. Il aurait aimé voir leur reflet, mais il n'y avait rien, rien que de l'obscurité.

« J'ai eu mal parce que tu l'as laissée t'embrasser. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le quidditch. C'est autre chose, c'est... C'est intime, c'est ce que nous avons nous, expliqua t-elle doucement. Je sais que tu apprécies Gemma, je n'ai aucun problème ça, du moment que tu ne partages pas avec elle ce que tu partages avec moi.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça, répliqua t-il en tournant subitement la tête vers elle.  
\- Ça tombe bien, parce que si tu le refais un jour, je ne serai plus là. Jeu, ou non. Tu te sens en compétition avec Rogue, mais dis-toi que je suis dans la même situation avec une bonne partie du château, moi.  
\- Il n'y a pas que Rogue qui te regarde, Lily.  
\- Merlin, ce n'est pas parce que je suis à ton goût que je suis au goût de tout le monde, James, lui répondit-elle. »

Il n'eut pas besoin de voir clairement son visage pour savoir qu'elle rougissait et cela l'amusa un peu. Elle n'avait aucune idée du nombre de garçons qui la trouvaient jolie, mais lui, il savait. Lily était quelqu'un de bien, de très bien, et beaucoup d'autres élèves s'en étaient aperçus.

« Pitié, tu n'as aucune idée du nombre de mecs qui te regardent.  
\- C'est faux ! Protesta t-elle, presque choquée.  
\- Non, c'est vrai, affirma t-il. Et Amy Lloyd s'y est mise aussi. Je dois même faire attention aux filles maintenant ! »

Lily éclata de rire et secoua la tête d'un air peu convaincu. Finalement, l'atmosphère s'était détendue et James fut soulagé de constater qu'ils parvenaient à discuter quand ils prenaient en compte les craintes de l'autre.

« D'ailleurs, à propos d'Amy...  
\- Je me suis beaucoup trop pris la tête, soupira Lily. Elle m'a embrassée juste pour me remercier et parce que sur le moment elle en a eu envie, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'il y aurait une suite ou quoi que ce soit, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne l'a pas mal pris quand je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas possible.  
\- C'est curieux, mais... Attends... Alors je n'ai plus à me soucier d'elle, c'est ça ?  
\- Ne te soucie de personne, James. »

Elle avait l'air d'avoir un peu la tête ailleurs par rapport à l'après-midi même. Elle n'était pas aussi sérieuse à la bibliothèque. Lily avait une espèce de double facette qui était souvent déroutante. James ne s'en plaignait pas, il aimait être surpris, mais le nombre de fois où il s'était fait la réflexion qu'il devrait se mettre à la légilimancie en sa présence commençait à l'alarmer sérieusement.

« Tu as discuté avec Marlène tout à l'heure ? Tenta t-il.  
\- Non, je ne l'ai pas trouvée. Je suis tombée sur Alice dans le dortoir, et... »

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase sans même s'en rendre compte, et James la vit se perdre dans ses pensées pendant qu'ils rebroussaient chemin vers le terrain de Quidditch. Ils venaient de mettre un pied à terre lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, balai à la main.

« Il faut que je te raconte. C'est... Complètement fou. » 

J&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&L

Marlène McKinnon ne devait pas se cacher bien loin, et pourtant, Lily fut incapable de la trouver. Elle aurait peut-être dû demander à Sirius Black où il l'avait croisée, cela aurait certainement facilité les choses. Elles avaient besoin de se parler toutes les deux. Clairement, cette fois. Même si elle n'en avait pas particulièrement envie. Il était plus facile d'éviter les problèmes plutôt que de leur faire face, mais Marlène avait été là pendant presque un tiers de sa vie et il était hors de question que tout s'arrête à cause d'un stupide jeu, d'une stupide vengeance qui n'avait pas lieue d'être...

Elle se hâta dans son dortoir pour voir si elle y était et elle s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'elle constata que la pièce était vide, mais elle s'arrêta dans son élan quand elle entendit l'eau de la douche couler. Elle se rapprocha de la porte de leur salle de bain, tapa quelques coups, mais personne ne répondit, alors elle décida d'attendre, assise sur son propre lit.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Tout était compliqué en ce moment dans sa vie. Tout, sauf peut-être les cours. Ses notes restaient exemplaires, c'était au moins un bon point. Elle ne pouvait pas dire de même de sa relation avec James. Ils étaient loin d'être parfaits, et elle ne savait plus comment gérer ça, comment gérer la jalousie qu'elle ressentait, celle qu'il ressentait, et le monde autour d'eux qui intervenait lorsqu'elle aurait voulu qu'ils soient seuls.

Parfois, elle se disait qu'ils s'aimaient sûrement trop pour que leur couple fonctionne. C'était comme essayer de faire rentrer un dragon dans une cage à hibou. Ils étaient voués à tout brûler autour d'eux, tout briser, à se blesser eux-même, et tout cela avait beau être fou, absurde, ils étaient déterminés à le faire quand même.

A vrai dire, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était là, et il était tout ce qu'elle voulait, et elle se détestait parfois de perdre tout sens de la responsabilité, tout sens de la raison quand il était dans le coin, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle aimait ce qu'elle ressentait même quand ils se faisaient du mal parce que c'était là qu'elle comprenait à quel point tout était vrai, à quel point tout était profond. On ne souffre pas quand on ne ressent pas, et ils ressentaient. Sûrement trop. Beaucoup trop.

Elle soupira et s'apprêta à se laisser tomber en arrière sur son lit lorsqu'un rayon du soleil se refléta sur un minuscule objet au sol et l'aveugla l'espace d'une seconde. Curieuse, elle se redressa, examina la moquette au pied du lit d'Alice, et se pencha lorsqu'elle aperçut un joli petit anneau au bout d'une chaîne presque sous le lit de sa camarade.

Elle le tourna et le retourna dans la paume de sa main d'un air perplexe. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce bijou avant, mais elle savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait, il n'y avait aucun doute. C'était une alliance, et elle songea qu'elle devait appartenir à la famille de son amie jusqu'à ce qu'une inscription à l'intérieur ne la fasse retomber sur son lit sous le choc.

« _Alice & Frank_ ». C'était sobre, mais clair. Parfaitement clair. Beaucoup trop clair. A quel moment les filles avaient-elles cessé de se confier leurs secrets ? A quel moment s'étaient-elles autant éloignées ? D'abord Marlène, et ensuite Alice... Lily eut soudainement l'impression d'être passée à côté de ces quelques derniers mois.

« Tiens, je te croyais à la bibliothèque ! s'exclama Alice en émergeant de la salle de bain, une serviette autour d'elle. »

Elle lui tourna le dos pour ouvrir le tiroir de la commode dans lequel se trouvaient toutes ses affaires, ne remarquant pas la présence de sa bague dans les mains de son amie, et elle retourna dans la pièce adjacente en chantonnant une chanson d'un groupe sorcier que Lily ne connaissait pas.

« J'y étais, et puis Sirius Black a dit qu'il avait croisé Marlène, je pensais que c'était le bon moment pour discuter avec elle mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée... Commença t-elle prudemment. A la place, j'ai trouvé ton alliance. »

Il n'y eut plus un bruit pendant quelques secondes, et puis Alice émergea de nouveau de la salle de bain. Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps d'enfiler son t-shirt, elle était en soutient-gorge devant Lily qui tendait vers elle la main dans laquelle était posée la bague.

« Elle était par terre, lui dit-elle simplement en lui jetant un coup d'oeil troublé.  
\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, souffla Alice en récupérant rapidement l'anneau.  
\- Je te regarde normalement.  
\- Non, tu as ton regard de jugement, là. »

Lily haussa les épaules et se leva de son lit pour tourner le dos à sa meilleure amie. Il n'y avait que de cette manière là qu'elle pouvait éviter de l'observer comme si elle était devenue complètement folle.

« Je voulais vous le dire, mais j'avais peur de ça, justement, reprit Alice. Frank et moi, ça fait un moment qu'on se voit, et on s'entend bien.  
\- Il y a s'entendre bien et se marier, chuchota Lily d'une voix à peine audible.  
\- Tu sais très bien que je suis amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps et qu'il ressent la même chose pour moi.  
\- Oui, je sais, mais... Merlin, Alice, on a 17 ans !  
\- Et grâce à la guerre, on a une espérance de vie de 25 ans, génial, non ?! ironisa la jeune femme blonde. »

Alice avait toujours été celle du groupe qui savait le mieux profiter de la vie, et cela frappa Lily en pleine figure à ce moment précis. Elle avait peut-être raison. Dans le château, ils se sentaient protégés, et elle se surprenait souvent à oublier ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, mais visiblement, son amie, elle, n'avait pas été aussi inconsciente du danger.

« Je sais que ça paraît fou, Lily, soupira Alice, mais ça ne l'est pas tant que ça. J'ai envie de vivre avant de mourir. J'ai envie de me marier, et Frank aussi. Dès qu'on aura quitté Poudlard, on le fera. On partira quelque part tous les deux, et on se mariera. »

Elle était en train de ranger ses affaires de cours pour le lendemain dans son sac tout en lui exposant ses plans, et Lily parvenait à peine à l'écouter. Elle était juste en train de se demander à quel point Alice avait réfléchi... Ou à quel point elle ne l'avait pas fait.

« Ma mère ne sera certainement pas d'accord, mais je n'en ai rien à faire, reprit-elle. Tout va aller très vite pour nous, Lily, et on doit faire ce que nous voulons pendant que nous le pouvons. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends, tu es la plus réfléchie de la bande, la plus sage, aussi, mais crois-moi, parfois, il faut être imprudent, bête, et cinglé.  
\- Tu n'es pas bête, Alice, fut la seule chose que la préfète parvint à dire. »

Son amie boucla son sac d'un coup de baguette, se retourna vers elle, lui lança un sourire attendri, et la serra brièvement dans ses bras.

« Juste imprudente et cinglée alors, lui glissa Alice à l'oreille en gloussant. » 

J&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&L

« Alice et Frank sont fiancés ? S'étonna James alors qu'ils marchaient vers l'entrée du château, tous les deux baguettes à la main. »

Lily hocha simplement la tête, et le jeune homme lâcha un « Wow » un peu abasourdi. Il était loin de s'imaginer qu'elle allait lui balancer une telle bombe à la figure.

« J'ai réagi à peu près comme toi, l'informa t-elle.  
\- C'est... Surprenant.  
\- Peut-être pas tant que ça... »

Ils venaient de pénétrer dans le hall et la conversation avait instauré une atmosphère un peu bizarre entre eux. Ils osaient à peine continuer à parler et James n'arrivait même pas à savoir pourquoi.

« J'y ai pensé tout le reste de la soirée, reprit Lily avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Peut-être qu'ils ont raison. »

Ils passaient tout juste devant la Grande Salle quand cette phrase et tout ce qu'elle impliquait résonna dans les oreilles de James. Il se stoppa net, saisit son poignet pour qu'elle s'arrête aussi, et il la dévisagea avec incrédulité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire, Lily ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, admit-elle en esquivant son regard.  
\- Moi je sais. Est-ce que tu es tombée sur la tête ? Tu veux te marier avec moi ? s'empressa t-il de lui demander avec curiosité.  
\- C'est une proposition ? ajouta t-elle en osant un bref sourire espiègle qui manqua de le faire tomber à genoux devant elle.  
\- Non ! répondit-il un peu trop vite, provoquant un subtil froncement de sourcil à Lily. Je... Je veux dire... Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est en train de parler de ça maintenant, entre la Grande Salle et les toilettes du rez-de-chaussé ?! Bafouilla t-il avant de se remettre à marcher rapidement, obligeant sa petite-amie à trottiner derrière lui.  
\- Tu préfères le faire autre part ?  
\- Merlin, Lily, je... Je préfèrerais ne pas le faire, simplement, trancha t-il. »

Il avait senti que sous la pression, les mots n'étaient pas exactement sortis comme il aurait voulu qu'ils sortent, mais Lily n'avait rien dit. Elle avait dû comprendre. Elle n'avait rien répondu jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la Salle Commune.

« Ce n'était pas du tout où je voulais en venir, à vrai dire, mais c'était tellement drôle de te voir paniquer que je t'ai laissé croire que je te proposais qu'on se marie. »

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, et elle lâcha son balai, jeta ses bras autour de son cou, déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres, et ses yeux malicieux accrochèrent les siens.

« Je voulais revenir sur notre conversation sur le fait d'habiter ensemble... Souffla t-elle. »

Le balai de James ne tarda pas à rejoindre celui qu'il avait prêté à Lily sur le sol, et ses bras se refermèrent étroitement autour d'elle.

« Tu veux qu'on se trouve une maison tous les deux ? l'interrogea t-il, troublé.  
\- Une maison, un appartement, n'importe quoi... Enfin... Si tu en as toujours envie, étant donné que tu n'as vraisemblablement aucune intention de t'engager avec moi sur le long terme... Répondit-elle en esquissant une fausse moue déçue.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Nia t-il aussitôt. Tu m'as pris au dépourvu et je... Je n'avais pas imaginé ça comme ça, c'est tout !  
\- Oh. C'est intéressant comme information. Tu avais imaginé ça comment, alors ? Le questionna t-elle. en faisant glisser son index sur les contours de son visage, semblant se délecter de constater que pour une fois, il était celui qui rougissait.  
\- Tu ne... J'avais... Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?! S'indigna t-il, la faisant éclater d'un rire bruyant qu'il avait rarement entendu. »

Il n'était pas souvent embarrassé par quoi que ce soit, mais Lily l'avait eu cette fois-ci. Il voulait l'épouser, il y avait pensé plusieurs fois pour être honnête, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'apprenne au détour d'une promenade nocturne durant laquelle ils avaient discuté de Rogue et de Gemma. C'était tout simplement inconcevable.

« Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point j'aime ça, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant entre deux rires.  
\- C'est hilarant, ironisa t-il.  
\- Oh arrête, pour une fois que c'est moi qui arrive à te gêner.  
\- Je ne te gêne jamais, moi.  
\- Tu me gênes tout le temps.  
\- Tu mens ! Protesta t-il.  
\- Tu sais très bien que je dis la vérité. Tu le fais très facilement, et tu en profites. Tu me regardes, je rougis. Tu me parles, je rougis. Tu me touches, je rougis. Il n'y a pas un seul truc que tu puisses faire qui ne me fasse pas rougir, alors arrête ton char, Potter. »

Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire fier en la poussant légèrement contre la petite bibliothèque de la salle commune, et quand sa bouche glissa dans le creux de son cou et qu'il sentit le visage de Lily s'enflammer, il lâcha un rire à son tour.

« Ok, c'est bon, tu as raison, concéda t-il en s'écartant légèrement d'elle.  
\- Ça ne me dit pas si on va habiter ensemble en juillet ou pas... Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on attendrait la fin de l'année scolaire pour en reparler, mais ça me paraît loin et un peu tard pour se soucier de trouver quelque chose de bien... Lui rappela t-elle.  
\- J'attends que tu supplies.  
\- Oh oh, rétorqua t-elle après avoir lâché un rire incontrôlé, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de supplier.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Vraiment, affirma t-elle avec une assurance qui ressemblait d'avantage à lui qu'à elle, et qui le désarçonna.  
\- Ah, tu crois qu'il te suffit de demander pour que je dise oui ?  
\- Oui, soutint-elle en l'attrapant par le bras pour le ramener contre elle.  
\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche.  
\- Ah bon ? »

Ses yeux verts faisaient la taille de la lune dehors, et elle était presque pleine. Le faux air innocent qu'elle arborait était celui qu'il lui avait montré à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait prit en pleine connerie avec Sirius, elle était en train de l'utiliser à merveille contre lui et il n'avait aucune envie de la contrer.

« Si. C'est comme ça. Tu as raison. »

Sa faiblesse le dépita lui même, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était Lily, elle pouvait obtenir n'importe quoi de lui, et visiblement, elle s'en était finalement rendue compte. Elle se mit à rire encore une fois, et il grimaça.

« Comment on fait pour tes parents ?  
\- Pour mes parents ? Répéta t-il sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.  
\- Tu leur dis, ou on leur dit ensemble ? Ils vont flipper, non ? »

Il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Effectivement, ils allaient probablement tous les deux tomber des nues. Il ne se voyait décemment pas débarquer le jour des vacances en leur lançant un « hé, au fait, Lily et moi on cherche un logement ensemble ! ».

« Tu corresponds pas mal avec maman, non ? Tu n'as qu'à le lui écrire dans ta prochaine lettre, lui dit-il en haussant les épaules, penaud. »

Lily arqua un sourcil et le fixa d'un air à la fois contrarié et dépité. Une seconde plus tard, elle avait sorti sa baguette de sa poche et l'avait plantée sur son torse pendant qu'il la regardait, incrédule.

« Tu ne vas certainement pas me laisser gérer ça seule, James Potter, le prévint-elle d'une voix étonnamment calme si l'on considérait l'orage qui éclatait dans ses yeux.  
\- Hé, tu as proposé ! Protesta t-il.  
\- J'ai proposé que toi tu leur dises !  
\- Alors moi je peux gérer ça seul, mais pas toi ?  
\- Ce sont tes parents ! Rétorqua t-elle. Le seul avantage au fait que les miens soient morts, c'est que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de ce genre d'annonce, alors laisse moi m'en réjouir en paix, s'il te plaît. »

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton léger, presque avec humour, mais James ne s'y trompa pas. Il savait qu'elle aurait voulu les avoir avec elle dans ce genre de moments, dans les transitions de sa vie, quand elle grandissait et qu'ils étaient supposés la regarder prendre son envol. Il eut mal pour elle tout à coup, et il ne put que hocher lentement la tête. Elle rangea sa baguette, lui tapota affectueusement la joue, et lui murmura un simple « merci » avant de monter se coucher.


	38. Chapter 38

C'était souvent de cette manière que les journées à Poudlard se terminaient pour James et Lily. Des éclats de rire pendant la ronde, des courses effrénées après quelques élèves qui bravaient le couvre-feu mais qui leur échappaient rarement, et des pauses dans des endroits où ils savaient que personne ne viendrait les déranger.

Ils avaient pénétré dans la salle sur demande dix minutes plus tôt, en cherchant un endroit où se cacher, et ils étaient en train de s'embrasser contre une armoire lorsqu'un livre s'échappa du sommet pour aller s'écraser sur la tête de Lily qui repoussa James et lâcha un juron en se frottant le haut du crâne. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, et elle lui lança un regard noir pour toute réponse avant que ses yeux ne soient attirés par autre chose, quelques pas derrière James.

Elle contourna son petit-ami qui se retourna pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi il venait de perdre toute son attention, et quand il la vit s'approcher d'un grand et majestueux miroir à forme arrondie, il s'empressa d'aller la rejoindre. Elle avait l'air fascinée, ses doigts glissaient sur les dorures mais elle le contourna de manière à ne jamais se retrouver face à son reflet, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne James qui était planté devant.

« Merlin... J'avais oublié qu'il existait... Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? L'interrogea t-elle. »

James la lâcha des yeux pour contempler l'image que le miroir lui renvoyait sans trop comprendre la question de Lily. Il la voyait à côté d'elle, exactement comme ils se trouvaient à l'instant précis, ce n'était ni plus ni moins que leur reflet et il se demanda ce qu'il aurait bien dû y voir.

« Nous deux, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.  
\- Nous deux, c'est tout ? répéta Lily, un peu surprise.  
\- Ben... Il y a aussi l'armoire contre laquelle j'étais en train de t'embrasser, et le livre qui t'est tombé sur la tête, mais je ne vais peut-être pas décrire toute la pièce Lily, lui fit-il remarquer en l'observant comme si elle était devenue folle.  
\- Hmmm... »

A son tour, elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers le miroir, puis elle resta figée un long moment avant de s'en rapprocher rapidement pour y lire une inscription, donnant l'impression de vérifier quelque chose, et elle se retourna vers James d'un air perplexe.

« Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?  
\- Je vois la même chose que toi, je vois notre reflet, l'informa t-elle en se positionnant de nouveau à côté de lui comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas folle.  
\- Oui, c'est le principe d'un miroir, se moqua t-il gentiment.  
\- Il doit être cassé... Murmura t-elle pour elle-même.  
\- Il n'a pas l'air cassé du tout.  
\- Tu ne comprends pas. »

Elle s'écarta de lui pour retourner observer l'objet sous toutes les coutures sous le regard sceptique de James, et tout en en faisant le tour, elle se lança dans une explication qu'il écouta attentivement.

« Tu as déjà entendu parler du miroir du risèd ? »

Elle attendit qu'il secoue la tête lentement de droite à gauche pour poursuivre.

« C'est un miroir magique. Tu vois ces inscriptions ? dit-elle en montrant quelques lignes qui s'étalaient sur son cadre. Si tu lis à l'envers, tu comprendras « Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir ». »

James s'avança pour regarder d'un peu plus près la citation que lui montrait Lily, puis il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et lui lança un sourire en coin.

« Si j'ai bien compris, il n'est pas supposé montrer notre reflet, mais plutôt ce que nous voulons, c'est bien ça ?  
\- C'est ça, confirma t-elle. Quand mes parents sont morts, il m'arrivait de venir ici parce que je les voyais avec moi. J'essayais de me restreindre parce que j'ai lu dans un livre sur les objets magiques que certains étaient devenus complètement fous et finissaient par mourir de faim ou de soif devant le miroir. Ils en oubliaient totalement leur vie. C'est un objet dangereux, d'une certaine manière, mais il m'a apporté du réconfort à un moment où j'en avais besoin... »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que James n'attrape la main de Lily en la fixant d'un air à la fois espiègle et heureux qui sembla la déstabiliser un peu.

« Je ne crois pas que le miroir soit cassé, lui dit-il. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi, je vois exactement ce que je veux. »

Elle garda les yeux dans les siens pendant un moment, puis un sourire discret éclaira son visage, et alors qu'elle jetait un dernier coup d'oeil vers le miroir, il lui sembla qu'elle était en train de se rendre compte de la même chose que lui : leurs priorités avaient changé depuis l'année précédente.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer à parler, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en faire sortir le moindre mot que Lily l'avait empoigné par son polo Gryffondor pour l'embrasser. Il pouvait la sentir sourire contre ses lèvres et, à grands regrets, il dut s'écarter d'elle pour laisser échapper un rire, le genre de rire qu'elle déclenchait toujours chez lui sans raison particulière, juste parce qu'il était profondément heureux et que leur bonheur, soudain, le submergeait.

« Tu es sûr qu'on ne peut rien faire ici ? Lui demanda Lily à voix basse comme si elle craignait que quelqu'un les entende. »

Ses yeux étaient brûlants sur lui, et Merlin, de tout son cœur il aurait voulu lui répondre qu'il s'était trompé et que le vieux directeur de Poudlard ne les attraperait pas s'ils décidaient de se retrouver de la manière dont elle semblait en avoir envie, mais il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas lui certifier une telle chose.

« Celestia Sunk et Sirius se sont fait prendre l'année dernière... Lui apprit-il en grimaçant.  
\- Ici ? l'interrogea Lily, son visage se fermant doucement.  
\- Oui. Il doit y avoir des tableaux, et toutes sortes d'autres objets magiques capables de le prévenir. J'aimerais y faire quelque chose, mais il y a un tel bordel ici qu'il faudrait que nous restions à Poudlard pendant encore au moins une dizaine d'années avant que je n'y parvienne... Répondit-il en balayant la pièce du regard, la main figée dans ses cheveux. Ou peut-être qu'il suffirait juste de souhaiter une autre pièce... Un endroit vide... Mais je ne suis pas sûr...  
\- Hmm... Laissa simplement échapper Lily, la mine basse. Comment tu fais pour garder ton sang froid ? »

Il la fixa en arquant un sourcil pendant une seconde avant d'éclater de rire et de se gratter l'arrière du crâne, gêné. Il ne gardait pas son sang froid. Depuis qu'ils avaient débarqué dans cette pièce, moins de trente minutes auparavant, il avait pensé approximativement cent fois à envoyer valser son polo, et puis il s'était efforcé de réfléchir au match de quidditch à venir pour faire disparaître toutes les pensées scandaleuses qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

« Quidditch, lâcha t-il simplement.  
\- Tu penses au quidditch quand tu es avec moi ? le questionna t-elle, perplexe.  
\- Ce n'est pas de la tromperie, n'est-ce pas ? plaisanta t-il en la voyant réfléchir.  
\- Ca dépend. Est-ce que tu penses à moi quand tu joues au quidditch ? »

Il esquiva son regard et se mordit la lèvre. La réponse silencieuse était plus qu'équivoque, et Lily croisa rapidement ses bras contre sa poitrine et lui jeta un regard dépité.

« Oh d'accord. Donc il t'a quand tu es avec moi, _et_ quand tu es avec lui !  
\- On parle d'un _sport_ , lui fit-il remarquer en pouffant.  
\- Un sport que tu préfères à ta propre petite-amie !  
\- Je ne le préfère pas ! Réfuta t-il. Je... Je...  
\- Eh bien essaie donc d'embrasser ton balai, on verra si...  
\- C'est du bois, la coupa t-il en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.  
\- C'est exactement pour cette raison que je ne comprends pas cet amour.  
\- Ca m'empêche de penser à toutes les façons de te... Il s'arrêta et toussota légèrement et il vit Lily éclater de rire.  
\- Ah, alors tu penses quand même à moi !  
\- Je pense à toi avant et après. A chaque seconde de l'avant et de l'après, précisa t-il rapidement.  
\- Ca, c'est de l'obsession, Potter, le taquina t-elle en réajustant la cravate qu'elle avait malmenée quelques minutes plus tôt. »

Il haussa les épaules et lâcha un « tant pis » qui la fit sourire. Après avoir jeté un bref coup d'oeil à sa montre, il l'entraîna vers la sortie de la Salle sur Demande. Il n'y avait plus personne ni dans les couloirs, ni dans la salle commune, et ils en profitèrent pour s'échouer sur le canapé l'un contre l'autre.

« Je le sens mal, le match de demain, confia t-il à Lily, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.  
\- Tout va bien se passer, réfuta t-elle en lui lançant un regard confiant.  
\- Je ne sais pas... Les entraînements sont compliqués... Tout le monde flippe à cause de la guerre...  
\- Exactement, pointa Lily. Tout le monde flippe. Pas seulement les gryffondors. Les serdaigles aussi. »

Il soupira, les yeux perdus dans le vide, et balança son bras autour des épaules de Lily. Elle avait raison, mais il ne se sentait pas plus confiant pour autant. Il savait qu'ils pouvaient gagner, qu'ils avaient largement les capacités pour vaincre Serdaigle, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Son équipe était la meilleure dans la compétition, mais elle était aussi celle qui avait été le plus touchée par les événements récents.

Ils avaient perdu un joueur dans la bataille du Poudlard Express, et plusieurs de ses coéquipiers avaient été privés d'un parent. C'était difficile. Ils travaillaient la dessus à chaque fois qu'ils s'entraînaient. Ils n'avaient pas seulement besoin de taper dans un cognard ou de lancer un souafle dans un anneau, il fallait aussi qu'ils parlent de tout ce qui leur arrivait, et James devait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas le meilleur à cela.

« Je ne peux pas perdre.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, de perdre, lui dit Lily en lui tapotant le torse. La défaite, ça apprend des tas de choses.  
\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas, répliqua t-il après avoir dégluti.  
\- Ton père ne t'aimera pas moins si gryffondor perd un match, James. »

Il ne savait pas vraiment d'où cette déclaration venait, mais elle était, en tout cas, particulièrement bien placée. Lily avait toujours le don de taper là où cela faisait mal. Elle ne pouvait même pas savoir à quel point elle avait visé juste. Il se repositionna légèrement, grimaça, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Les deux grands yeux verts de sa petite-amie étaient bloqués sur son visage, comme si elle attendait une réaction, mais il fallut à James quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits.

« Je sais. J'ai juste... Il m'entraîne depuis que je suis petit, j'ai juste... C'est stupide, mais... Quand je suis entré dans l'équipe, en deuxième année, je me suis mis en tête qu'il fallait que je gagne tous les matchs jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité pour papa, pour lui faire voir que tout ce qu'il m'a montré a servi à quelque chose.  
\- Et tu oses me dire que je suis trop perfectionniste quand je passe plus de deux heures sur un devoir de runes... Se moqua t-elle gentiment. »

Il ne répondit pas mais grimaça, et elle en profita pour planter un baiser sonore sur sa joue. Il voyait bien qu'elle essayait de dédramatiser la situation, de le rassurer, mais la vérité, c'était qu'elle avait assisté à la plupart des entraînements, et qu'elle savait aussi bien que lui que l'équipe n'était pas à son meilleure niveau ces temps-ci.

« Pour la coupe, ce sont les points qui comptent, pas les défaites, reprit-elle.  
\- Je sais, mais je veux gagner.  
\- Je sais que tu veux gagner, tu as toujours été comme ça, affirma t-elle en riant. Je veux juste être sûre que tu es au courant que tes parents seront fiers de toi quoi qu'il arrive.  
\- Eux, peut-être. Moi non.  
\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu si défaitiste.  
\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je le suis. La guerre nous bouffe. Elle nous atteint plus que les autres.  
\- Ah, tu vois. Il y a plus grave que de perdre un match. Il y a la guerre, lui rappela t-elle sur un ton un peu ironique.  
\- C'est exactement pourquoi on a besoin d'une victoire.  
\- Tu y arriveras. Tu es le meilleur capitaine que Poudlard ait connu. Tout le monde le dit, tout le monde le sait. »

Il inspira profondément. Il avait toujours eu la sensation d'être, effectivement, le meilleur. Toujours. Lily lui avait fait payer son assurance plusieurs fois quand ils étaient plus jeunes, et maintenant, voilà qu'elle était celle qui lui rappelait que c'était de cette façon qu'il en était arrivé là. En ôtant les doutes de son esprit et en jouant sans se poser de question, avec la plus grande inconscience.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? l'interrogea t-elle. »

Sa petite voix l'avait interpellée, et quand il avait baissé les yeux pour la regarder, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était inquiète, pas pour l'issue du match, mais pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas gérer ça maintenant, ce manque de contrôle qu'il avait sur lui même quand elle était là, cette envie irrépressible de toucher sa peau... Et le nœud qui serrait ses intestins à l'idée d'aller se coucher et de la laisser...

Il parcourut rapidement la pièce des yeux. Les seuls personnages qui étaient encore dans leur tableau dormaient profondément, alors il glissa un discret « suis-moi » à Lily, et il monta les marches de son dortoir sur la pointe des pieds. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et grimaça quand elle grinça très légèrement, puis il attrapa adroitement Lily par les hanches et l'attira à l'intérieur.

Il faisait sombre, mais l'on distinguait quand même les ombres des quatre grands lits dans la pièce. Tous les rideaux étaient fermés, et deux des trois jeunes hommes ronflaient terriblement fort, comme s'ils se répondaient. Lily laissa échapper un gloussement rapidement étouffé par la main de James. L'autre avait trouvé son poignet, et il l'emmena furtivement jusqu'à son propre lit.

« Pas avec tes amis à côté, murmura t-elle, un peu choquée qu'il ait pu s'imaginer qu'elle serait d'accord avec ça.  
\- Il est possible de se retrouver dans un lit pour autre chose que pour ça, tu sais, se moqua t-il à voix basse.  
\- Oh. Tu veux juste dormir ?  
\- Je ne veux pas juste dormir, lui dit-il en se débarrassant de son pantalon, mais je vais m'en contenter. »

Debout devant son lit, à le regarder simplement se déshabiller, elle ne bougeait pas. Elle avait l'air de réfléchir, et il ne sut pas vraiment à quoi jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

« Ils vont le savoir... Dit-elle songeusement. Les professeurs, ils vont le savoir, si je dors ici, avec toi, reprit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.  
\- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, répondit-il en balançant son t-shirt dans un coin de la chambre.  
\- Tu crois qu'ils vont faire quoi, s'ils le découvrent ?  
\- Nous convoquer. Convoquer mes parents. Nous mettre en retenue... Je n'en sais rien à vrai dire. Tu n'es pas obligée de rester si tu ne veux pas prendre le risque, s'empressa t-il d'ajouter en la voyant réfléchir. »

Il n'avait aucune envie de lui attirer des ennuis, il pensait seulement à passer plus de temps avec elle, oublier un peu le match de demain, et c'était la seule façon qu'il ait trouvé. Il savait qu'elle en avait envie aussi. Elle le lui disait parfois, et elle le lui faisait comprendre souvent.

« J'imagine que le seul qui risque gros ici, c'est toi, pointa Lily. Moi, je n'aurais pas de problème avec mes parents. »

Il soupira et se rapprocha assez pour l'étreindre. Elle se laissa faire. Ses doigts se serrèrent autour de lui, c'était bon de sentir sa peau sur son corps.

« On va se faire tuer, chuchota t-elle en se hâtant d'enlever ses vêtements à son tour après que James ait tiré le rideau autour de son lit.  
\- Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'on se fera tuer ensemble. »

Elle lâcha un rire et s'écroula contre lui dans ses draps en sous-vêtements. Il pouffa à son tour, et il la serra contre lui quand elle posa la tête sur son torse. Ils regretteraient peut-être leur choix le lendemain, mais à ce moment précis, ils étaient juste soufflés par le nombre de règles qu'ils enfreignaient, par les interdits qu'ils bravaient...

« Sirius ne dort pas ? murmura Lily.  
\- Si, affirma immédiatement James. Rémus et Peter sont très calmes le jour alors que Sirius, lui, est bruyant. Les rôles s'inversent la nuit. Inquiètes toi seulement si tu entends quelque chose de son côté, lui expliqua t-il pendant que ses doigts traînaient paresseusement sur le dos de la main de Lily, posée sur son ventre. »

Enfreindre le règlement avec elle lui avait toujours paru beaucoup plus dangereux et sensationnel qu'avec Peter, Rémus, et Sirius pour la simple et bonne raison que Lily ne voulait pas se faire attraper. Les garçons, eux, s'en fichaient éperdument, même s'ils évitaient les retenues autant qu'ils le pouvaient.

Lily, elle, s'inquiétait d'avantage de ce qu'on dirait d'elle, alors ils devaient souvent être beaucoup plus prudents que James ne l'était d'ordinaire, et cela faisait monter une certaine adrénaline en lui à laquelle il commençait à devenir dépendant.

« Quit à mourir demain, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais en profiter un peu, reprit-elle en nichant sa tête dans son cou. »

Il sentit ses lèvres derrière son oreille, et ses mains partout sur lui. Il ferma les yeux, déglutit, et lâcha un rire discret. Il savait qu'elle voulait juste retrouver la sensation de leur peau l'une contre l'autre sans aller plus loin, il voulait la retrouver aussi. Il adorait cela. Il adorait quand ses doigts glissaient le long de son abdomen, là où ils ne pouvaient pas se toucher en temps normal, et il se demanda un instant si c'était une bonne idée, de l'avoir faite venir ici.

Il hésitait même à rester éveillé pour pouvoir profiter un peu plus de sa présence toute la nuit. Il n'en serait pas à sa première nuit blanche, mais il ne serait pas aussi réactif pour le match de quidditch du lendemain. Il abandonna cette idée rapidement, et il s'endormit contre elle tout en sachant qu'il se réveillerait rassuré et confiant.

Ce ne fut pas vraiment le cas. Les cris de la jeune femme le firent émerger au petit matin, mais il tarda à ouvrir les yeux. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il la sentait encore contre lui, même s'il la devinait partiellement assise, alors il entreprit d'écouter ce qu'il se passait.

« Tu ne peux pas ouvrir le rideau du lit des gens comme ça, Sirius ! tonnait-elle.  
\- Ce n'est pas le rideau du lit des gens, c'est le rideau du lit de James ! Répliqua t-il. Comment est-ce que j'étais censé deviner que tu étais dedans ?!  
\- Alors ça va être de ma faute parce que je n'ai pas prévenu, c'est ça ?!  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Je dis juste qu'un petit « Sirius, je compte m'occuper du corps de James cette nuit, ne nous dérange pas s'il te plaît » n'aurait pas été de trop, répondit malicieusement le maraudeur, faisant sourire discrètement James dont les yeux étaient toujours clos.  
\- Mais... Je... Je n'ai pas du tout... Ce n'est pas ce que nous... Bégaya t-elle, et il était sûr que tout son visage s'était empourpré.  
\- Oh mais vous faites bien ce que vous voulez tous les deux, mais tu n'arriveras pas à me faire croire que vous avez fait une partie de petits hippogriffes sous la couette.  
\- James joue rarement aux petits hippogriffes sous la couette, intervint Peter.  
\- Comment tu sais ça, Queudver ? L'interrogea Rémus en étouffant un rire.  
\- Vous changez totalement de conversation, et je m'en suis rendue compte ! Leur fit remarquer Lily. Le sujet était : On ne pénètre pas dans l'intimité de quelqu'un sans le prévenir !  
\- Est-ce que James t'as prévenue avant de pénétrer dans ton intimité ? reprit Sirius, arrogant et hilare. »

Cette fois, le sujet de la conversation ouvrit un œil juste pour voir où se trouvait son meilleur ami, et même s'il luttait pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire rien que parce qu'il imaginait le visage de Lily, rouge de frustration, d'agacement et de gêne, il se saisit de son propre oreiller et le lui envoya en pleine face.

« Fous lui la paix, Patmol. Personne n'a pénétré l'intimité de personne. Crois-moi, tu aurais entendu si ça avait été le cas, ajouta t-il en marmonnant la dernière phrase qui ne passa cependant pas inaperçue, un sourire malin sur les lèvres.  
\- On est du genre sonore, Evans ? se moqua Sirius après avoir poussé une exclamation de surprise en se recevant l'oreiller dans la figure.  
\- Vraiment, tu n'avais rien de plus intelligent à dire ? demanda Lily à James, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Potter, je t'assure.  
\- Potter ? s'étonna Rémus. Ca sent mauvais là.  
\- Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, tenta James qui s'était levé et était en train de se gratter l'arrière du crâne, perplexe.  
\- Ah oui ? Alors si je raconte à Sirius que tu penses à sa mère quand tu as besoin de calmer le jeu, tout va bien ? le questionna t-elle d'un air faussement innocent, faisant bondir le jeune homme qui tenait toujours le rideau.  
\- QUOI?! s'exclama Sirius, ses yeux gris exorbités se posant directement sur James. QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE A DIT ?! ELLE A DIT QUOI ?! Répéta t-il plusieurs fois.  
\- Je ne... Je ne t'ai jamais dit ça... Murmura James, à la fois horrifié et étonné.  
\- Tu l'as dit dans ton sommeil. Tu dis plein de choses très intéressantes dans ton sommeil. Est-ce que tu veux que je continue ou est-ce que ça suffit ? déclara Lily en haussant les sourcils pendant que Sirius s'agitait toujours à côté d'eux et que Peter et Rémus se tordaient de rire derrière.  
\- QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE A DIT, BORDEL?!  
\- Elle n'a rien dit ! rétorqua James en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.  
\- SI ! ELLE A DIT QUE TU PENSES A MA MERE QUAND VOUS...  
\- Ce n'est pas... Merlin, Patmol, c'est... Tu ne peux pas comprendre, le coupa t-il avant de lancer un regard en biais vers Lily.  
\- Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois, Sirius. Ça aussi, il l'a précisé dans son sommeil, expliqua Lily en tapotant le torse du jeune homme d'un air compatissant avant de suivre James dans la salle d'eau, enveloppée dans sa couette. »

Elle referma la porte derrière eux pendant que le maraudeur était encore en train de leur demander des comptes, et James s'appuya au lavabo en la regardant droit dans les yeux puis en secouant la tête d'un air dépité.

« Je te déteste, souffla t-il.  
\- C'est faux, contesta t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Là, c'est vrai.  
\- Tu l'as cherché. »

Elle était en train de s'habiller en vitesse pendant qu'il cherchait quelque chose à répondre sans rien trouver. Elle avait raison. S'il n'avait pas commencé à donner des détails de leur vie sexuelle, elle ne l'aurait pas fait non plus. Certainement pas. Lily était du genre discrète, et il doutait même qu'elle parle autant de leur relation avec ses amies qu'il le faisait avec les siens.

« Bonne chance pour t'expliquer avec ton meilleur ami, lui lâcha t-elle avant de le prendre au dépourvu en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et de quitter la salle de bain. »

James songea qu'il en aurait besoin, alors il resta un long moment sous la douche, à réfléchir à la façon dont il allait aborder le sujet. Finalement, il décida d'opter pour l'humour et lorsqu'il s'adressa à Sirius quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme admit qu'il n'était pas tant dégoûté qu'inquiet pour la santé mentale de James. Finalement, les quatre garçons grimacèrent avant d'éclater d'un seul et même rire qui fit écho dans toute la tour de Gryffondor.


	39. Chapter 39

Lily était descendue du dortoir des garçons en trottinant, détendue. Elle avait commencé à chantonner une mélodie qu'elle avait entendue sur le tourne-disque de la salle commune un soir où des quatrième années avaient décidé de faire une petite fête, et puis elle s'était arrêtée en bas des marches, quand elle avait senti qu'une partie des élèves présents dans la pièce étaient en train de la dévisager.

Son regard en croisa plusieurs qui l'observaient de haut en bas, et elle se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise. Il y eut quelques murmures lorsqu'elle lissa la jupe de son uniforme pour se donner bonne conscience, et à ce moment là, elle réalisa qu'elle aurait peut-être dû faire preuve de discrétion.

Elle n'avait pas songé une seule seconde que ses camarades de Gryffondor porteraient un quelconque jugement sur elle en la voyant descendre du dortoir des garçons, elle avait pensé, à tort, que cela n'intéressait personne. Elle s'était trompée. Elle aurait dû y penser. Elle sortait avec James Potter, et tout le monde s'intéressait à James Potter.

Elle avait à peine tourné le dos pour faire un pas vers la sortie qu'elle entendit une remarque désobligeante derrière elle. Elle pivota de nouveau et resta immobile face aux élèves qui la toisaient tantôt en chuchotant, tantôt en riant. Elle avait l'horrible impression qu'elle était en tort par rapport à eux, qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal et qu'elle aurait dû se justifier, mais plus elle restait immobile là, à réfléchir, plus elle doutait devoir leur apporter une quelconque explication.

Elle savait très bien que ce qui faisait parler était le fait même qu'elle ait passé la nuit dans le dortoir de quatre garçons, et qui plus est, des maraudeurs. Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, c'était la conclusion à laquelle ils étaient tous arrivés en la voyant émerger de leur dortoir de bon matin. Tout le monde connaissait leur réputation, et tout le monde savait bien que si une fille montait là haut, c'était rarement pour leur donner des conseils sur la fabrication des potions.

Pourtant, Lily n'avait rien fait. Rien du tout. Elle le regretta presque, ce matin là. Ils auraient au moins eu une raison de la regarder de travers. Quoi que... Elle secoua imperceptiblement la tête de gauche à droite en se faisant cette réflexion. Ce château, parfois, la transformait. Les gens qui s'y trouvaient étaient étroits d'esprit, obtus et fermés comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. De temps en temps, cela déteignait sur elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Là, pourtant, elle le réalisa. Passer la nuit dans le dortoir de son petit-ami n'aurait pas dû être mal vu. Elle était certaine que quand James débarquerait dans la salle commune, personne ne le regarderait de la manière dont ils l'avaient regardée elle. Pourquoi étaient-ce toujours les femmes, qu'on jugeait ? Pourquoi la pensée collective condamnait-elle les femmes à être insultées pour un acte sexuel qui se pratiquait à deux, et les hommes à être acclamés pour la même chose ?

« Traînée, entendit-elle sans qu'elle ne puisse savoir d'où cela venait. »

Elle n'était pas la seule, dans cette salle commune, à avoir passé le stade des bisous gentillets du bout des lèvres avec son petit-ami, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, la solidarité féminine ne s'appliquait pas dans ces cas là. Lily se sentit brutalement seule. Un nœud s'était formé au creux de son estomac et une boule bloquait sa gorge.

« Quelle belle bande d'hypocrites ! Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, espèce d'abrutis ! s'exclama Marlène. »

Lily ne l'avait pas vue. Elle avait surgi dans son dos, l'avait attrapée par le bras, et emmenée droit dans leur dortoir. A peine arrivée en haut, la jeune préfète s'était éclipsée dans la salle de bain et avait rendu tout son repas de la veille avant de se rincer le visage, les larmes aux yeux.

« Ne les écoute pas. Tu fais absolument tout ce que tu veux ! déclara Marlène dans l'encadrement de la porte. »

Les autres filles avaient déjà toutes quitté le dortoir, elles étaient probablement dans la Grande Salle en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner, et Lily réalisa que les murmures allaient sûrement les atteindre avant qu'elle ne les retrouve. Elle se brossa rageusement les dents, puis se retourna vers Marlène.

« James était stressé pour le match de ce soir, on a juste dormi ensemble, pourquoi...  
\- Lily, tu n'as vraiment pas à me dire ça, la coupa Marlène. Personne n'a à se mêler de votre vie privée. Ces gens, en bas, ce sont des vautours ! Ils cherchent à tout prix des choses à raconter. Aujourd'hui, ça tombe sur toi. Demain, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- Mais... La façon dont ils me regardaient... J'ai l'impression d'avoir jeté un sort impardonnable à quelqu'un...  
\- Parce que tu sors avec James Potter. Tu n'as pas choisi le moins populaire. Les filles sont jalouses. Je ne les défends pas, ce sont des tarées. Je veux juste que tu gardes en tête que ce que tu as, c'est ce qu'elles veulent, et c'est pour ça qu'elles t'en font baver. Ne te laisse pas déstabiliser, profites de ta relation avec lui, laisse les raconter leurs conneries dans leur coin, un jour, elles s'en lasseront. »

Ces dernières semaines, tout avait été plus ou moins tendu avec Marlène, mais ce jour là, alors que Lily venait de se faire attaquer, tout semblait être redevenu comme avant. C'était fou, comme elles pouvaient se retrouver malgré leurs différents. Comme Marlène ne supportait pas que l'on attaque Lily, Lily n'aurait jamais pu laisser Marlène se faire insulter sans bouger le petit doigt. Les querelles étaient bien loin tout à coup.

« Allez, viens, on devrait aller manger. »

Lily n'avait pas faim du tout, mais elle se laissa entraîner par son amie. Elle le regretta quand elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle et qu'une quantité incroyable d'yeux se braquèrent encore sur elle. Elle commençait presque à croire qu'elle devenait paranoïaque quand elle perçut quelques chuchotements qui contenaient des insultes peu flatteuses, mais Marlène sembla voir rouge à côté d'elle et cela confirma à Lily qu'elle ne l'était pas du tout.

« Bon, j'imagine que vous êtes déjà au courant, lâcha t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le banc, près de Mary et Alice.  
\- Que tu as passé la nuit dans le dortoir des garçons ? Tout Poudlard est au courant ! Lui répondit Mary, pleine d'enthousiasme contrairement à quelques autres filles un peu plus loin qui fusillaient la préfète du regard.  
\- C'était bien, au moins ? l'interrogea Alice avec un sourire malin.  
\- Il ne s'est rien passé du tout. On a juste dormi, soupira Lily. »

A son air profondément agacé, les deux filles, pas malintentionnées pour un sou, n'insistèrent pas. La journée commençait très mal. Lily détestait être le centre de l'attention, et elle n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'elle le serait juste parce qu'un matin, on l'avait vue sortir du dortoir des garçons.

Marlène, à côté d'elle, soupira d'exaspération lorsque les quatre maraudeurs débarquèrent dans la pièce et que James frappa dans la main d'un Gryffondor de sixième année qui l'avait brandie en l'air devant lui. D'autres lui tapotèrent l'épaule, et le jeune homme leur répondait amicalement sans se douter de ce que sa petite-amie vivait depuis qu'elle l'avait laissé, un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Il pensait probablement qu'il s'agissait d'encouragements pour le match de quidditch à venir.

« Quel troll tu fais ! commenta Marlène lorsqu'il s'assit en face d'elle et Lily.  
\- Bonjour à toi aussi, McKinnon, la salua t-il avec un sourire malin.  
\- Toujours de bonne humeur, on dirait, marmonna Sirius, faisant glousser Peter.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ? s'inquiéta Rémus en balayant la pièce du regard, constatant qu'ils étaient observés.  
\- Ils ont vu Lily descendre de votre dortoir ce matin, voilà ce qu'ils ont ! expliqua Marlène en jetant un regard froid dans la direction de James. Si tu ne tapais pas dans toutes les mains qui se lèvent devant toi en ayant l'air d'un idiot de première catégorie qui se vante de s'être envoyé en l'air, peut-être que Lily arrêterait de se faire insulter.  
\- Marlène, l'arrêta la jeune femme en posant sa main sur son bras, n'osant pas rencontrer le regard de James.  
\- Quelqu'un t'a dit quelque chose ? »

Il n'avait soudainement plus d'yeux que pour sa petite-amie, juste en face de lui, dont la cuillère touillait mollement le peu de lait qu'elle avait versé dans son bol. Leur petit groupe de copains avait soudainement cessé de bavarder, comme si la fureur intérieure de James avait été si bruyante qu'elle les avait paralysés.

« Qui t'a insultée ? reprit-il. »

Sa voix avait tranché l'air. Sirius, à côté de lui, envoyait des regards mauvais à tous ceux qui tendaient l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre leur conversation. Lily savait que sa main s'était refermée sur sa baguette, dans sa poche, tout comme celle de James, et qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas l'un comme l'autre à s'en servir dès qu'elle leur donnerait un nom. Cependant, elle n'en avait pas, et même si elle en avait eu, elle n'aurait rien dit.

« Personne...  
\- Lily...  
\- Je n'en sais rien, s'empressa t-elle d'ajouter. Je ne sais pas qui a dit quoi. Ce n'est pas grave, de toutes façons. Bientôt, les gens ne parleront plus que du match de ce soir. »

James ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais avant qu'il n'en ait eu le temps, la voix du professeur Dumbledore retentit dans toute la Grande Salle.

« M. Potter et Miss Evans sont attendus dans mon bureau après le petit-déjeuner. »

La jeune femme leva la tête vers la table des professeurs, et Minerva McGonagall lui lança un regard qui lui glaça le sang. Elle avait eu la naïveté de penser, pendant une seconde, que la situation ne pouvait pas empirer. Elle s'était trompée. Voir la colère dans le regard de la responsable de sa maison était pire que tout. Discrètement, Lily retira son badge de préfète-en-chef et le glissa dans la poche de son gilet. Elle avait soudainement l'impression de ne plus être digne de le porter. 

J&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&L

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je dirai que tout était de ma faute, lui glissa James alors qu'il venait de donner le mot de passe à la gargouille qui protégeait l'entrée du bureau du directeur.  
\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça. »

Il ne l'écouta pas. Il déboula dans la pièce avec assurance et dès que le directeur leur fit signe de s'asseoir, il inventa immédiatement une histoire qui innocentait totalement Lily. Elle fut surprise et presque amusée de l'entendre déblatérer autant de mensonges à la minute en ayant l'air aussi vrai, et puis elle réalisa rapidement que c'était la première fois, la première fois qu'il mentait délibérément et qu'il allait contre ses convictions, et il le faisait pour elle.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment de cette façon que les choses se sont déroulées, intervint-elle alors en se tortillant sur sa chaise. »

Le vieux professeur écoutait sagement sans jamais les couper. Il n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'ils étaient entrés tous les deux dans son bureau, mais Lily le vit sourire très légèrement quand elle se mit à lui raconter la vraie version de l'histoire sous les yeux inquiets de James.

« Vous n'allez pas le suspendre pour le match de ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta Lily à la fin de son explication.  
\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de suspendre qui que ce soit, lui répondit doucement le directeur. Toutefois, vous connaissez tous les deux le règlement. Une lettre sera envoyée à tes parents, James.  
\- C'est tout ? Une lettre ? s'enquit le maraudeur, perplexe.  
\- Une lettre, et je pense me souvenir qu'il reste encore quelques pièces du château que ni Sirius, ni toi n'avez récurées...  
\- Oh. Evidemment.  
\- Par soucis d'équité, vous aurez tous les deux à nettoyer ces anciennes salles de classe. Séparément, bien entendu, et ce pendant une semaine, trancha Dumbledore en les regardant tour à tour par dessus ses lunettes en demie-lune.  
\- C'est tout ? murmura Lily à qui James venait de donner un coup de coude pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas en rajouter.  
_ Je pense que vous avez déjà été assez punie comme cela, Miss Evans, non ? l'interrogea le vieil homme. »

Il avait entendu les rumeurs. Cela plongea Lily dans un profond malaise. Elle se frotta nerveusement les doigts, et se contenta de baisser la tête. Il n'avait pas totalement tort, elle en avait pris pour son grade. Elle écouta à peine les quelques recommandations qu'il leur fit par rapport à leur travail de préfet, mais elle entendit le commentaire légèrement embarrassant qu'il glissa en les laissant partir, leur conseillant de ne pas tenter de se retrouver tous les deux dans la même salle de classe pendant leurs retenues.

« C'était gênant, soupira James lorsqu'ils émergèrent du bureau.  
\- Beaucoup moins que ça aurait dû l'être. On aurait mérité pire qu'une semaine de retenues, si tu veux mon avis.  
\- Si McGonagall nous avait reçu, elle nous aurait forcé à faire du tutorat pour les serpentards, ou une autre horreur de ce genre...  
\- Le professeur McGonagall, le corrigea Lily. Elle m'a lancé un regard, tout à l'heure, je... Elle avait l'air tellement déçue...  
\- Elle est beaucoup trop vieux jeu pour son bien, plaisanta James en balançant son bras sur les épaules de Lily. »

La jeune femme s'écarta subrepticement, laissant le bras de son petit-ami retomber dans le vide. Il s'arrêta et l'observa avec incompréhension pendant que quelques retardataires sortaient de la Grande Salle pour aller en cours. Rogue en faisait partie, et quand ses yeux sombres se braquèrent sur Lily, elle eut du mal à savoir lequel de ce regard ou de celui de son professeur de Métamorphose était le plus blessant.

« Je devrais y aller, je vais être en retard pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques, bredouilla Lily en réajustant son sac sur son épaule. »

Elle était déjà partie lorsqu'elle entendit James l'appeler, lui dire d'attendre, mais elle ne voulait pas se retourner. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, le regard des autres était devenu trop pesant. Elle s'efforça d'écouter le bruit de ses pas sur les pavés du château plutôt que les mots blessants qu'on lançait à son propos à chaque coin de couloir, et ce fut un soulagement quand elle atteignit enfin sa salle de classe.

Un soulagement de courte durée. Là bas aussi, les autres la regardaient de travers. Elle n'avait aucun doute que ce que Marlène lui avait dit plus tôt était vrai. Ils allaient tous se lasser, mais savoir qu'elle était obligée de subir leurs moqueries en attendant était incroyablement désespérant. L'une des filles avait même glissé un doxy dans la poche de son manteau, et elle s'était faite mordre dès qu'elle avait voulu y plonger la main, terminant la matinée à l'infirmerie, incapable de dire à Mme Pomfresh qui avait bien pu lui jouer un tel tour.

« Evans ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda Amy Lloyd quand l'infirmière ouvrit le rideau autour de son lit.  
\- Piqûre de doxy, ça ira mieux d'ici quelques heures, répondit simplement Lily d'un air dépité. Et toi ? lui retourna t-elle en la voyant se tordre de douleur.  
\- Une indigestion. Mes amies et moi, on a un peu abusé sur les chocogrenouilles hier soir, expliqua t-elle en grimaçant. »

Lily laissa échapper un rire et évita de justesse le coussin qu'Amy propulsa dans sa direction. Elles n'avaient pas beaucoup discuté ensemble depuis l'incident, et Lily savait qu'elles ne deviendraient jamais de grandes amies, mais c'était rafraîchissant de trouver enfin une personne qui lui adressait la parole sans évoquer sa nuit dans le dortoir des maraudeurs.

« Ce n'est plus bizarre entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea Amy après quelques secondes de silence.  
\- Pas plus que d'habitude, lui répondit sincèrement Lily en repensant brièvement au baiser qu'elles avaient échangé quelques semaines auparavant.  
\- Je pensais qu'il y aurait des rumeurs sur moi, après ça, mais tu n'as rien dit.  
\- Je l'ai dit à mes amies... Et à James, avoua la préfète de Gryffondor avec un sourire contrit.  
\- Je m'en doutais un peu... McKinnon semblait furieuse contre moi.  
\- Elle n'était pas furieuse, répliqua Lily. Juste... Surprise. »

Amy rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière et acquiesça d'un air compréhensif. Elle semblait si en accord avec elle même d'habitude que Lily fut un peu surprise de la voir sur la retenue, mais elle n'en dit rien.

« J'ai l'impression que de toutes façons, même si je l'avais dit à tout le château, rien n'aurait pu t'atteindre, reprit-elle. »

Amy lâcha un rire et tira un peu plus sur sa couette pour qu'elle la recouvre d'avantage avant de répondre.

« Je sais que j'ai l'air de ne pas avoir de cœur, mais j'en ai un, Evans.  
\- Je ne dis pas que tu n'as pas de cœur. Je dis simplement que tu n'as pas l'air de te soucier de ce que les gens pensent de toi.  
\- Je le cache mieux que toi, c'est tout. »

Lily l'observa curieusement, et au sourire compatissant qu'Amy lui lança, elle sut qu'elle faisait allusion à la rumeur qui courait à son sujet. Visiblement, elle s'était trompée. Où qu'elle aille, cette histoire allait lui revenir à la figure.

« Becca s'est empressée de tout me raconter avant de monter en cours, ce matin, expliqua t-elle.  
\- Ca ressemble bien à Ziegler... Commenta Lily, consternée.  
\- Becca est ma meilleure amie, lui rappela Amy. Elle ne pense pas à mal, elle adore juste les ragots plus que tout.  
\- Ce n'est pas la seule, visiblement.  
\- Tu ne peux pas nous en vouloir. Il ne se passe rien dans ce château, alors te voir descendre du dortoir de James, c'est...  
\- Franchement Amy, il y a des fois, vous devriez d'avantage vous soucier de votre vie privée que de celle des autres car visiblement, la mienne va très bien, la coupa Lily. »

Le message fut clair, et Amy Lloyd ne pipa mot pendant plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre de plus belle.

« Vous jouez contre nous, ce soir.  
\- Hmmm... .  
\- Je pense que vous allez perdre.  
\- Quelle importance ? la questionna Lily. Nous gagnerons la coupe.  
\- Peut-être pas, lui répondit Amy en prenant un petit air supérieur qui déplut à son interlocutrice. Serdaigle a fait beaucoup de progrès. Gryffondor reste trop sur ses acquis... Et le capitaine est distrait par sa petite-amie. »

La dernière remarque, lancée avec un sourire provocateur, eut pour effet de faire pousser un soupir rageur à Lily qui décida de se retourner dans son lit pour ne plus avoir à supporter le visage suffisant d'Amy. Cette fille était frustrante. A chaque fois que Lily pensait qu'elle pourrait l'apprécier, elle recommençait à être horriblement agaçante.

« Tout le monde le dit, reprit la serdaigle. James n'est plus le même depuis que vous êtes ensemble. »

Lily serra les dents et s'efforça de ne pas se retourner pour lui jeter une insulte à la figure, et elle pria pour que cette fichue piqûre de doxy guérisse le plus rapidement possible et qu'elle puisse quitter l'infirmerie avant de commettre un meurtre. Elle avait déjà écopé d'une visite chez le directeur et de retenues pour la semaine entière, elle n'avait pas en plus besoin de passer devant le Magenmagot pour homicide hautement volontaire.

Une fois sa colère passée, elle se demanda cependant si Amy disait vrai. Au dernier entraînement auquel elle avait assisté, James n'avait été que l'ombre de lui même. Etait-ce à cause d'elle ? Elle secoua la tête. Elle détestait le fait que Lloyd réussisse autant à la faire douter. Elle aurait voulu repousser ses craintes, mais plus elle restait allongée dans ce lit, plus la phrase de la serdaigle tournait en boucle dans son esprit, et elle commençait à se demander ce qu'il se passerait si Gryffondor perdait réellement.

Et si James se rendait compte que leur relation le déconcentrait ? Et s'il le lui reprochait ? Elle déglutit et serra un peu plus sa couverture dans son poing. Elle savait à quel point cette victoire était importante pour lui, mais elle ne l'avait jamais autant été pour elle-même. C'était plutôt égoïste, et elle l'était rarement, mais pour son bien mental, elle avait besoin qu'il arrache la victoire à Serdaigle. C'était soudainement devenu une nécessité.

A tel point que lorsqu'elle pénétra sur le terrain de Quidditch ce soir là, elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort que les tambours des supporters dans les tribunes pleines à craquer. Elle était accompagnée de Mary et d'Alice qui ne comprenaient pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'était arrêtée juste à côté des marches, les yeux dans le vague.

« Lily, c'est ta piqûre de doxy ? l'interrogea Alice.  
\- Non, non, s'empressa t-elle de répondre. Ça va. »

Quelqu'un la bouscula en passant à côté d'elle, et elle entendit le même mot désobligeant qu'elle avait entendu le matin même, la glaçant sur place. L'équipe de Serdaigle venait de la dépasser pour se rendre sur leur banc sous les applaudissements des élèves de leur maison et de la majorité des Serpentards qui les soutenaient aussi, et Lily sentit un cri perçant l'envahir de l'intérieur. C'était trop.

« Lily... »

Et puis il y eut la voix de James, alors elle releva la tête. Balai dans une main, sac de sport dans l'autre, il la fixa droit dans les yeux et le cri au fond d'elle se changea en murmure mélodieux qui la berça pendant une minute.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Ses camarades l'appelaient, mais il restait planté devant elle, et c'est de cette façon qu'elle sut qu'Amy Lloyd avait raison. James n'était plus le même depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

« Quoi qu'il arrive ce soir, promets moi qu'on ne se disputera pas, dit-elle d'une petite voix. »

Il la dévisagea, un peu perdu, puis il retira son écharpe et la lui noua autour du cou avant de poser sa main sur son épaule.

« Le froid est en train de te geler le cerveau, lui affirma t-il avec un demi-sourire.  
\- James, je suis sérieuse.  
\- Moi aussi. Tout ira bien, Lily. »

Il avait déjà tourné le dos lorsqu'elle esquissa un mouvement pour le retenir, et sa main se referma sur du vent, alors elle s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans son écharpe et se laissa entraîner dans les tribunes par ses deux amies. Elle avait mal au ventre. Elle tourna la tête vers la tribune des Serdaigles, et quand elle vit Amy Lloyd lui faire un signe de main, une boule lui bloqua la gorge. Elle aurait aimé que son indigestion soit plus coriace. Cette journée n'allait pas bien se terminer, elle en était persuadée.


	40. Chapter 40

« Ce n'est pas bon... Ce n'est pas bon du tout... Répétait sans cesse Mary à côté de Lily. »

Gryffondor menait le match de cent points et l'équipe avait enchaîné les belles actions, faisant rugir de fierté toute la tribune rouge et or. Lily avait presque commencé à penser que tout finirait bien, mais Mary avait visé juste.

L'attrapeur de Serdaigle avait repéré le vif d'or et s'apprêtait à refermer sa main dessus. La jeune femme rousse s'était tassée au fond de son siège et avait respiré un peu plus fort l'odeur incrustée sur l'écharpe que son petit-ami lui avait noué autour du cou une heure plus tôt.

La petite balle dorée en main, le joueur de Serdaigle se posa au milieu du terrain et fut rapidement rejoint par tous ses camarades qui le portèrent au dessus d'eux pendant que leurs supporters hurlaient leur joie dans les gradins.

« Et merde ! pesta Mary. »

C'était exactement ce que la jeune préfète avait cru lire sur les lèvres du capitaine de Gryffondor qui descendait de son balai, ses coéquipiers sur ses talons. Le mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait eu la veille l'avait fait agir en conséquence pendant le match. Il avait redoublé d'effort, et les commentateurs soulignèrent plusieurs fois que c'était sans doute sa meilleure performance de l'année, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, mais cela n'avait pas suffit.

Les Serdaigles avaient profité d'une ouverture, et ils avaient gagné, et Lily n'avait pas besoin de descendre les marches des tribunes et de se retrouver face à James pour savoir qu'il n'était pas satisfait de ce qui venait de se passer. L'équipe rouge et or avait disparu dans les vestiaires, et la jeune femme ne pouvait que supposer ce qu'il s'y passait.

Elle attendit un peu que les gradins se vident avant de suivre ses deux amies sur le terrain, et elle leur fit signe de continuer seules quand elles furent arrivées à hauteur des vestiaires. En temps normal, elle attendait James ici, mais cette fois, elle hésitait. Elle ne prit sa décision que quand Amy Lloyd passa devant elle avec sa bande d'amies. Becca Ziegler lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, et elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux.

Lily inspira profondément, garda les yeux rivés sur la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait l'équipe des gryffondors, puis elle soupira et se hâta vers l'entrée du château. Il y avait encore beaucoup de monde et elle se fit bousculer plusieurs fois. Volontairement, et involontairement.

Elle finit par s'asseoir sur les marches de l'escalier du hall, loin du tumulte de la fin de match, et elle attendit simplement que le monde arrête de tourner trop vite pour elle. Les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, elle observait avec un détachement feint les élèves qui passaient devant elle en la voyant un peu trop à son goût, s'efforçant de ne pas écouter les commentaires qu'elle entendait. Le match n'avait rien fait oublier.

Au contraire... Potter aurait dû passer la nuit à dormir plutôt qu'à bécoter Evans. Potter gagnait les matchs quand il n'avait aucune distraction. Potter devait se rendre compte qu'il fallait qu'ils se séparent, s'il voulait la coupe... Tout à coup, l'école entière semblait avoir oublié que James avait joué son meilleur match.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur Severus Rogue, au pied de l'escalier, qui la fixait d'un air curieux. Il ne manquait plus que lui. Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Tout était bloqué. Son ancien ami portait sur son visage une expression de victoire qu'il avait peine à dissimuler, et c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter à ce moment là.

« C'est à cause de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Après toutes ces fausses rumeurs qu'il fait courir sur toi, c'est bien fait, qu'il ait perdu, commenta t-il. »

Elle resta de marbre pendant une minute, essayant d'enregistrer tant bien que mal ce qu'il venait de lui dire, et devant les accusations du Serpentard, elle prit son courage à deux mains et se leva de la marche sur laquelle elle s'était assise un peu plus tôt.

« James n'a rien fait courir du tout. »

Severus sembla avaler sa salive de travers. Il recula d'un pas, et son regard fut aussi froid et blessant que celui qu'il lui avait lancé plus tôt dans la journée.

« Quand bien même... Il s'en vante devant les autres ! reprit-il de plus belle. Tu l'as vu, ce midi, à taper dans les mains de ses copains, fier de lui, et...  
\- Il n'en savait rien ! le coupa Lily.  
\- Merlin, ce que tu peux être naïve ! riposta presque brutalement Rogue. »

Il y eut un silence entre eux, un silence lourd et électrisant. Les mains de Lily tremblaient le long de ses hanches et elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où une telle rage intérieure l'avait agitée. La mâchoire serrée, elle descendit d'une marche et se retrouva nez à nez avec son ancien ami, beaucoup plus proche de lui que ce que la bienséance n'autorisait. Les yeux figés dans les siens, elle eut l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre quand elle lui tint tête.

« Si c'est pour me prouver encore et encore que tu es au même niveau que tes amis, Severus, ne m'adresse plus la parole. »

Le serpentard resta quelques secondes devant elle, les yeux dans les yeux, l'air à la fois blessé et contrarié, puis il la contourna et quitta le hall à présent vide en direction des cachots. Aveuglée par sa fureur, Lily n'avait pas immédiatement remarqué que tout était redevenu calme. Elle ne l'avait vu que quand James était apparut devant elle.

Il avait pris sa douche et ses cheveux étaient encore humides. Il avait sûrement essayé de les sécher car ils étaient particulièrement indisciplinés, mais des gouttes s'échappaient encore de quelques mèches et allaient s'écraser sur son sweat rouge et or. Il tenait à peine son balai et semblait épuisé, mais rien sur son visage n'indiqua à Lily qu'il pouvait penser une seule seconde qu'il lui devait cette défaite.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? lui demanda t-il alors qu'elle s'était de nouveau assise sur la cinquième marche de l'escalier du hall. »

Il avait vu Rogue s'en aller, et son regard était bloqué vers le couloir au fond duquel le serpentard avait disparu. Lily ferma les yeux un instant, et soupira bruyamment.

« Savoir comment j'allais, se renseigner sur les dernières rumeurs en date, et essayer de me convaincre une nouvelle fois que tu es un troll... »

James lâcha un rire ironique, s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, s'appuya sur la rambarde et posa son pied sur la première marche de l'escalier.

« Et alors ?  
\- Et alors quoi ? lui demanda t-elle.  
\- Il a réussi, ou pas ? »

Il arborait un sourire en coin qui aurait pu faire croire à n'importe quelle personne qui le connaissait mal que cette situation l'amusait, mais Lily ne se laissait plus duper par cette parade depuis longtemps. Elle voyait bien au delà. Il venait de perdre son premier match, et elle savait qu'il était dévasté.

« Il m'a convaincue de ne plus l'aider pour les cours, répondit-elle simplement en retirant son écharpe. »

Elle se saisit des deux extrémités la lança en l'air de manière à ce qu'elle atterrisse sur les épaules de James, et puis elle tira un peu pour lui signifier qu'elle voulait qu'il vienne s'asseoir avec elle. Il n'hésita pas une seconde. Rien ne lui donnait envie d'aller dans la Salle commune, elle le savait, ils ressentaient exactement la même chose à cet instant précis, un besoin viscéral d'être seuls ensemble.

« Je suis désolée pour le match, lui dit-elle lorsqu'il se posa à côté d'elle. »

Il ne répondit pas, mais elle l'entendit respirer lourdement. James était rarement aussi peu expressif, et elle n'aimait pas cela. Elle en eut le cœur serré.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu pensais qu'on allait se disputer ? l'interrogea t-il en posant son balai à côté de lui. »

Elle esquiva son regard et frotta nerveusement ses mains sur ses genoux avant de lui répondre.

« Les gens disent qu'à cause de moi, tu ne joues plus aussi bien.  
\- Tu trouves que je ne joue plus aussi bien ?  
\- Non, s'empressa t-elle de répondre. Tu as été incroyable, je... C'est juste... Les autres disent ça. Ils disent que tu es trop distrait, à cause de moi. Peut-être que tu penses pareil, je ne sais pas, je... J'ai pensé que si Gryffondor perdait, tu serais peut-être en colère contre moi et... »

Elle s'arrêta net quand il poussa un long soupir et que son bras passa autour de ses épaules pour la ramener plus près de lui. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa tempe, et Lily se sentit profondément stupide d'avoir cru un seul instant qu'il puisse lui en vouloir.

« J'ai bien joué. Toute l'équipe a bien joué. Nous avons seulement manqué de chance. C'est dur à admettre. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Tu ne devrais pas écouter ce que disent les gens. J'étais sur le point de cramer ma collection de balai et d'abandonner le quidditch il y a encore dix minutes, les autres ont tout essayé pour me raisonner, Sirius était littéralement en train de me jeter des sorts pour m'empêcher de quitter les vestiaires, mais il n'y a qu'en arrivant devant toi que je me suis calmé. Lily, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, tu es tout ce qui me retient de ne pas foutre en l'air ce que j'ai construit avec cette équipe. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et esquissa un petit sourire. Quand ils étaient tous les deux et qu'il lui disait des choses comme ça, elle avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait plus jamais la toucher. C'était comme s'il construisait autour d'elle une armure en titane. Il était le seul à réussir à la rendre aussi forte, et à en croire ce qu'il venait de lui avouer, elle avait le même effet sur lui.

Elle s'apprêtait à l'embrasser quand un lent applaudissement la fit sursauter. Quelques mètres plus loin se tenait Sirius Black, arborant une mine légèrement moqueuse, et à côté de lui, Marlène McKinnon qui adressa un clin d'oeil à Lily pendant que James se frottait le visage d'un air las, contrarié que son meilleur ami ait interrompu leur moment.

« C'était beau. Beau, et émouvant, commenta Sirius en feignant essuyer une larme sur sa joue.  
\- Tu as tout ruiné, lui reprocha Marlène en lui frappant l'épaule d'un air scandalisé.  
\- Ta jalousie me tue, Black. Nous interrompre juste parce que tu ne supportes pas que James en embrasse une autre que toi, franchement, c'est bas... commenta Lily en se levant de la marche, époussetant sa jupe au passage.  
\- Tu commences à me connaître beaucoup trop bien, Lily, lui répondit le maraudeur en lui ébouriffant les cheveux lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous alliez faire ? leur demanda James qui s'était levé pour les rejoindre au milieu du couloir.  
\- Ah, qui est jaloux, maintenant ?! s'exclama son meilleur ami.  
\- On vous cherchait, répondit Marlène. Après cette journée, on s'est dit qu'il ne fallait peut-être pas vous laisser seuls et risquer que vous fassiez exploser le château...  
\- Tout va bien... Soupira Lily.  
\- Hmm Hmm... Marmonna Sirius, peu convaincu. Peu importe... Il n'y a plus personne dans la Salle Commune. Tout le monde est monté se coucher. Ils sont tous dégoutés. Je me disais qu'on pourrait en profiter pour vider notre stock d'hydromel... »

Sirius savait bien quel mot prononcer pour que Lily le suive aveuglément, et il l'avait dit. James l'observa, amusé, trottiner derrière son meilleur ami et Marlène qui rebroussaient chemin vers la tour de gryffondor. Elle attendit d'être sûre qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre qu'eux quatre dans la salle commune pour se pendre au cou de James tout en l'entraînant vers les fauteuils près de la cheminée.

« Maintenant, on oublie cette journée, lui glissa t-elle avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. »

Elle le lâcha juste pour aller s'effondrer sur le canapé à côté de Marlène pendant que Sirius redescendait de son dortoir avec plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool différentes. Lily ne les connaissait pas toutes mais elle savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle n'allait pas terminer cette soirée sobre.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là, dit-elle à Marlène en tapotant sa cuisse. »

Son amie ne lui répondit que par un sourire, puis elle attrapa deux verres remplis à ras bord et lui en tendit un.

« Dis m'en plus, sur cette fille qui te plaît, à l'extérieur, l'encouragea Lily.  
\- C'est terminé, lui apprit Marlène la mine basse. Ça ne pouvait rien donner. Je n'étais pas prête à ça. Je... Je suis encore... »

Lily vit son regard se perdre vers Sirius qui discutait du match avec James, tous les deux appuyés sur la cheminée presque éteinte.

« Attachée à Sirius ? L'interrogea la préfète de Gryffondor, un peu surprise.  
\- Oui, d'une certaine façon. Je n'arrive pas encore à savoir de quoi il s'agit, tout... Tout est allé vite entre nous. On a fait les choses dans le désordre, et je ne sais pas... C'est peut-être juste de l'amitié, mais parfois, j'ai des doutes. Je ne me comprends pas vraiment en ce moment... Lui avoua Marlène, l'air triste.  
\- Avance à ton rythme et tout ira bien. On sera là pour toi, peu importe qui tu choisis, la conforta Lily.  
\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça fait du bien à entendre. »

Elles se lancèrent un regard entendu et trinquèrent bruyamment, éclatant de rire quand la moitié du contenu de leurs verres les éclaboussa. Ce n'était certainement pas de cette façon que Lily aurait dû se comporter après le rappel à l'ordre qu'ils avaient eu ce matin, elle et James, mais elle avait la sensation déroutante d'être invincible à cet instant.

Elle avait besoin d'oublier ses devoirs et de se concentrer sur ses envies, et s'affranchir de ses obligations de préfète lui semblait être une nécessité absolue à cet instant précis. Dépasser les limites, une fois de temps en temps, ne pouvait pas la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle avait encaissé un par un les coups tordus que la vie lui avait tendue depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, et pas une seule fois avant elle ne s'était dit « laisse tomber, et vis. » .

La mort de ses parents, les insultes de son ancien meilleur ami, leur brutale séparation, la guerre, les coups de blues réguliers, les disputes avec James ou avec ses amies, les rumeurs qui couraient à son sujet dans tout le château, le regard des autres, les insultes... Lily en avait par dessus la tête, et elle envoya tout valser à sa façon.

Cela lui prit plusieurs heures, mais la bouteille d'hydromel y passa toute entière. Sirius avait mis de la musique et elle avait dansé un moment avec Marlène. Elles avaient sauté dans tous les coins de la pièce avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé, épuisées, pendant que les garçons ressassaient le match en redoutant la façon dont ils allaient en annoncer l'issue à Fleamont.

« Ton père se fiche bien de savoir que tu as perdu, du moment que tu as pris du plaisir à jouer ! Intervint Marlène.  
\- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit ! Je lui ai vraiment dit ça ! Je te jure ! S'exclama Lily avec un peu trop d'entrain.  
\- Tu as trop bu, lui dit James en lui caressant affectueusement la joue.  
\- Pas du tout ! répliqua t-elle en s'offusquant.  
\- Ah oui ? Alors combien de James y-a-t-il dans la pièce ? la questionna Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.  
\- Pas assez ! répondit-elle aussitôt, faisant éclater de rire son petit-ami qui l'attira dans ses bras en chuchotant un « bonne réponse » à son oreille.  
\- Il y a trop d'amour dans cette pièce... ça me donne la nausée, décréta l'autre maraudeur avant de s'avancer vers les escaliers de son dortoir. Je me tire d'ici. McKinnon, mon lit est grand et froid, si ça t'intéresse...  
\- Dans tes rêves, troll ! lui lança Marlène en dégainant sa baguette, poursuivant Sirius qui montait les marches de son dortoir quatre à quatre. »

Lily se défit de l'étreinte de James, glissa sa main dans la sienne, et tournoya légèrement devant lui avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé et de lui faire signe de venir plus près. Il s'exécuta et s'assit sur la table basse sans la quitter du regard. Elle aimait ça. Le fait qu'il soit tout aussi incapable qu'elle de résister à leur attraction mutuelle. Elle eut comme des fourmis dans tout le corps quand elle se redressa et qu'elle avança un peu son visage vers le sien.

« Action ou vérité ? lui demanda t-elle, une étincelle de malice dans le regard.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée... répondit-il en plissant un peu les yeux pour essayer de savoir où elle voulait en venir.  
\- Nous sommes seuls. Hayes n'est pas là pour fourrer sa langue dans ta bouche. Tu es en sécurité, James, ironisa t-elle avec espièglerie. Alors... Action ou vérité ? »

Il la fixait avec un sourire en coin qui la fit déglutir. Elle avait la sensation de n'avoir jamais été plus amoureuse de lui qu'à cet instant précis, et elle en avait presque mal au cœur. Ou alors c'était l'alcool...

« Action, dit-il finalement. »

Elle esquissa une moue pensive avant de se mettre à gesticuler dans tous les sens, excitée. Il ne la voyait pas souvent dans cet état, et il avait un peu honte de l'admettre, mais cela l'amusait considérablement.

« Transforme toi !  
\- Quoi ? Là ? la questionna t-il en lâchant un rire dubitatif.  
\- Pourquoi pas ?  
\- Parce que c'est un secret et que les murs ont des oreilles, lui rappela t-il.  
\- Oh...  
\- Je le ferai un autre jour si tu veux. Aux prochaines vacances, on ira quelque part et je le ferai. »

Elle retrouva un peu de son enthousiasme et choisit vérité quand il l'interrogea, bien qu'elle ne trouve pas très juste qu'il s'en tire à si bon compte.

« Tu veux toute la vérité ? demanda t-elle pendant qu'il était en train de réfléchir à une question à lui poser.  
\- Quoi ? »

Elle avait noué ses bras autour de son cou et avait tant rapproché son visage que leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, et elle adorait cela. Il était si beau qu'il la rendait malade. Elle colla son front au sien, s'avança assez dans le canapé pour que leurs jambes se touchent, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui poser une question, l'hydromel reprit le dessus.

« Je veux me marier avec toi et avoir des tas d'enfants. Des tas, et des tas, et des tas, et des tas, et des...  
\- Tas, compléta t-il dans un rire après être resté impassible pendant une longue seconde, j'ai saisi l'idée.  
\- Hmmm... Personne ne nous embêtera, quand on sera mariés. Personne ne pourra dire que nous deux, c'est juste une question de temps. Personne ne m'insultera parce que j'aurais passé la nuit avec toi. Personne ne me poussera dans les couloirs. Personne ne mettra de doxy dans ma poche. On sera ensemble pour toujours et je n'aurais plus peur. »

Elle vit son sourire s'effacer doucement, et elle sentit ses mains sur ses joues. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi ivre de sa vie, et la dernière image qu'elle eut en tête avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé fut celle de James et de son regard à la fois abattu et déterminé.


	41. Chapter 41

Ce matin là, James descendit les escaliers de son dortoir quatre à quatre. Il avait à peine dormi mais ce n'était pas très grave, il avait tout le week-end pour se reposer. Il était encore troublé par la confession que Lily lui avait faite la veille. Certes, elle avait sifflé toute une bouteille d'hydromel, mais James ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'une part de vérité se cachait quand même dans sa déclaration.

Il ne pensait même plus trop à l'issu dramatique du match de Quidditch de la veille. Il devait admettre qu'il aurait pensé être plus abattu après sa première défaite, mais Lily était parvenue à lui remonter le moral. L'idée de raconter le match à son père lui déplaisait terriblement, mais il songea qu'il aurait le temps de s'en remettre avant de le revoir, la semaine suivante, pour les vacances. Il avait plus urgent à faire, en attendant.

« Salut ! lui lança Lily, assise sur le canapé de la salle commune.  
\- Hé, ça va ?  
\- Ma tête va éclater, répondit-elle en grimaçant alors qu'il tendait la main pour lui faire signe de venir avec lui dans la grande salle.  
\- C'est le contre-coup de l'hydromel. Sirius te dirait de soigner le mal par le mal.  
\- Eh... Je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir. »

Il lâcha un rire quand elle lui prit la main et se cala paresseusement contre lui pendant qu'il la guidait dans les couloirs, plus conscient que jamais du regard des autres sur eux, ressassant sans arrêt les mots qu'elle avait prononcé plusieurs heures auparavant... Elle avait peur. A ce moment précis, dans les couloirs du château, elle avait peur, et il se sentait coupable.

C'était lui, qui l'avait entraînée dans son dortoir pour y passer la nuit. Il n'aurait jamais pensé, à ce moment là, que les autres élèves lui rendraient autant la vie dure. Il en avait été malade toute la nuit. Il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour elle, mais la seule conclusion à laquelle il était arrivée était qu'il pouvait seulement être là.

Oh, bien entendu, il ne se contenterait pas de cela s'il voyait quiconque lui chercher des noises. Il avait tout un tas de sortilèges qui ne demandaient qu'à être essayés. Il savait très bien qu'elle pouvait se défendre seule, mais les autres devaient voir que s'ils s'en prenaient à elle, ils s'en prenaient à lui aussi.

« Heu... Est-ce que ce sont tes parents, là bas ? »

Il émergea de ses pensées, plissa les yeux et constata avec étonnement que son père et sa mère marchaient tous les deux dans sa direction, l'air furieux. Lily s'écarta immédiatement de lui et lui lança un regard inquiet auquel il répondit par une grimace.

« Tu crois que si je nous recouvre de ma cape d'invisibilité maintenant, on peut les éviter ?  
\- Mauvaise idée... commenta Lily à voix basse alors qu'Euphemia et Fleamont arrivaient à leur hauteur. »

Les salutations furent plus froides que d'ordinaire. Au lieu de serrer son fils dans ses bras, la mère de James se contenta d'un froid « bonjour James ». Lily, elle, eut droit à une accolade, mais à la façon qu'elle avait d'éviter son regard, l'adolescente sut qu'Euphémia n'était pas seulement en colère contre son fils.

« Tu vas monter dans ton dortoir, et faire tes valises immédiatement, lâcha Fleamont sur un ton neutre. »

James déglutit et son regard croisa rapidement celui de Lily. Ils étaient tous les deux aussi perdus l'un que l'autre.

« Mais...  
\- Nous sortons tout juste du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, le coupa son père. Nous avons décidé, d'un commun accord, que tu passerais la dernière semaine avant les vacances à la maison.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
\- Tu es renvoyé. Temporairement.  
\- Quoi ?! Un renvoi ?! s'exclama James, outré. »

Un sentiment de trahison profond s'insinua en lui alors que Lily avait posé sa main sur son bras pour essayer de le calmer. Le directeur de Poudlard n'avait jamais parlé d'exclusion devant lui. Il avait donc attendu de voir ses parents en tête à tête dans son dos pour prendre une telle décision.

« Le professeur Dumbledore n'a jamais mentionné le...  
\- Ce n'est pas lui qui a pris la décision, c'est nous. D'un commun accord, le coupa Euphémia sur un ton ferme qui ne lui ressemblait pas.  
\- Dépêche toi, James.  
\- Mais papa, vous ne pouvez pas...  
\- Oh que si, nous pouvons, trancha Fleamont. »

Cette fois, son regard s'était fait menaçant et James avait su qu'il était temps d'abdiquer. Ses parents avaient rarement été sévères avec lui, si bien que quand ils l'étaient, c'était terrifiant. Lily ne semblait même plus oser bouger à côté de lui. Lily... Lily ! Comme si sa mère avait deviné ce à quoi il pensait, elle reprit la parole.

« Lily nous rejoindra avec Sirius le week-end prochain pour les vacances. »

James resta interdit. Il allait devoir la laisser ici, et cela ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se retrouve seule devant la bêtise des autres élèves, il était anéanti rien que d'imaginer qu'il serait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour elle.

« Tu as exactement un quart d'heure pour faire ta valise, déclara Fleamont. »

Furieux, James attrapa fermement la main de Lily et tourna les talons pour rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor. Il abandonna sa petite-amie devant les escaliers de son dortoir, ne souhaitant pas tenter le diable avec de nouvelles rumeurs, et ensorcela d'un coup de baguette sa commode pour que ses vêtements s'entassent dans sa valise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interrogea Sirius qui se réveillait tout juste.  
\- Je rentre chez moi. Les parents ont rencontré Dumbledore ce matin, ils ont demandé une semaine de renvoi, fulmina t-il.  
\- Sérieux ?! s'exclama son meilleur ami.  
\- Sérieux, confirma t-il. On se revoit dans une semaine, s'ils ne m'ont pas tué d'ici là. »

Sirius s'était levé d'un bond et regardait James envoyer tout un tas d'objets dans sa valise d'un air impuissant. Quand il eut enfin terminé, il la traîna derrière lui et se posta devant celui qui partageait son dortoir depuis sept ans.

« Fais attention à Lily, Patmol.  
\- Compte sur moi.  
\- Et salue les gars de ma part, ils sont déjà dans la Grande Salle. »

Il retrouva Lily en bas des escaliers. Elle avait probablement été chercher Roméo dans sa chambre car elle le tenait entre ses bras et le câlinait affectueusement. James entendait le félin ronronner de là où il se tenait.

« Garde le avec toi, lui dit James en grattant la joue de l'animal. Il préfère être dans tes bras que dans les miens, et je le comprends. »

Il avait accompagné sa phrase d'un léger sourire mais Lily semblait dépitée. Elle posa la boule de poil par terre et serra le capitaine de quidditch dans ses bras.

« Si d'autres élèves t'ennuient, dis le à Sirius, lui recommanda James.  
\- Pour qu'il leur jette des sorts ? pointa Lily en souriant. Très mauvaise idée.  
\- Reporte les au moins à McGonagall.  
\- Le professeur McGonagall a autre chose à faire. Tout ira bien, James. Il n'y a qu'une semaine avant les vacances, le rassura t-elle. »

Elle avait raison. Ce n'était pas grand chose, alors pourquoi cela lui semblait-il être l'éternité ? Il soupira, la regarda dans les yeux un instant, lâcha un « je les déteste » qui fit rire Lily, et il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

« C'est leur rôle de parents, lui dit Lily en haussant les épaules juste avant qu'il ne quitte la Salle Commune.  
\- Eh bien je déteste leur rôle de parents ! Fais attention à toi Evans, et ne m'oublie pas !  
\- Comment veux-tu que je fasse ça ? Je suis sûre que tu vas m'écrire dix fois par jour... se moqua t-elle. »

Il lâcha un rire crispé et s'éclipsa par le passage derrière le tableau, le cœur lourd. Le timing n'était pas bon du tout. Etre séparé de Lily une semaine en temps normal l'aurait ennuyé, mais ne l'aurait pas inquiété comme cela l'inquiétait maintenant. Il s'efforça de masquer sa peur devant ses parents, et se laissa guider jusque chez lui la mine basse.

Même le manoir lui sembla hostile lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur. Il se dirigea aussitôt dans la cuisine et attrapa un paquet de gâteaux secs dans un placard et une brique de jus de citrouille dans un autre, puis il se posa à la table sans prononcer un mot.

« James, je sais que tu es contrarié, mais il faut que tu comprennes... commença Euphémia d'une voix plus douce que lorsqu'ils étaient au château.  
\- Minerva McGonagall était aussi dans le bureau du directeur. Elle a récolté des informations auprès des autres professeurs. Ta dernière note en Runes était affligeante, et encore, tu t'en tires bien d'après ce que j'ai compris étant donné que tu n'écoutes plus dans la quasi totalité des matières ! C'est un miracle que tu parviennes à avoir des O ou des E partout ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bon sang ?! s'emporta son père. »

James ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Surprit, il lâcha le biscuit qu'il tenait et l'observa en déglutissant. Sa mère, à l'opposé, jetait des coups d'oeil inquiet en direction de son mari.

« Il y a eu les sorts de pétrifictions que tu as lancé à deux élèves de Serpentard, l'explosion massive que tu as déclenché en cours de potion, et maintenant, Lily qui passe la nuit dans ton dortoir ! Où est-ce que ça va s'arrêter ?! continua t-il avant de donner un léger coup de poing sur la table, faisant sursauter James.  
\- Fleamont...  
\- J'ai lancé ces sorts de prétrifictions parce que ces deux trolls étaient en train d'humilier Mary MacDonald, je te l'ai déjà dit ! protesta James en se levant de sa chaise.  
\- Et quelle est la bonne excuse que tu as trouvé pour l'explosion ?! Pour avoir attiré Lily dans ton dortoir ?! Merlin, James, il est temps de grandir et de devenir quelqu'un de responsable !  
\- Tu ne comprends rien ! hurla James en entamant un mouvement pour quitter la pièce.  
\- Toi non plus, lui rétorqua durement son père en refermant ses doigts sur son bras. Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que bientôt, tu seras livré à toi même ?! »

Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans la gorge de James au moment où il se dégageait de l'étreinte de son père, et il s'enfuit à toute allure dans les couloirs du manoir avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant sa porte, faisant voler les poster accrochés aux murs.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, et donna un coup de poing rageur dans son matelas. Il ne s'était jamais disputé avec ses parents de cette façon . Jamais. Il sentait que des larmes de rage commençaient à embuer ses yeux qu'il frotta énergiquement avant de s'asseoir contre la tête de lit.

Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes qu'il comprit vraiment la dernière phrase de son père, et il se prit la tête entre les mains. Parfois, il oubliait presque qu'ils allaient mourir. Ils semblaient tellement vivants, tellement invincibles, que James effaçait de son esprit tout ce qu'il savait de la maladie pour garder en lui l'espoir insensé qu'ils seraient toujours là pour l'accompagner dans les moments les plus importants de sa vie d'adulte. Cependant, ils ne le seraient pas. Cela fit retomber sa colère presque sur le champ.

Il resta enfermé dans sa chambre toute la journée, essayant de se concentrer sur ses livres de cours plutôt que sur la maladie de ses parents, sur la dispute qu'il venait d'avoir avec eux, et sur la culpabilité qu'il ressentait, mais il n'y parvint guère. Il savait qu'il leur avait causé du souci, et cela lui torturait l'esprit. Était-ce vraiment de cette manière qu'il voulait passer ses derniers moments avec ses parents ? Il était infiniment persuadé du contraire, alors après avoir tourné en rond pendant plusieurs minutes, il décida d'abandonner ses tranchées.

Il descendit lentement les escaliers et traversa le hall d'entrée les mains dans les poches. Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le salon lorsqu'il distingua les voix mêlées de ses parents. Il s'arrêta net.

« Tu crois que je devrais aller le voir ? demanda son père.  
\- Laisse le se calmer, il redescendra quand il voudra en discuter, lui répondit sa mère.  
\- Je devrais aller m'excuser, je n'aurais pas dû...  
\- Il ne t'en veut pas, soupira Euphémia.  
\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu as vu comment il me regardait, je...  
\- Ton fils est exactement comme toi. Il s'emporte et le regrette après. Je suis sûre qu'il est en train de se demander si tu le déteste à cet instant précis.  
\- Le détester ? répéta Fleamont, perplexe. Merlin, il est la plus belle chose qui nous soit arrivée.  
\- Oh, moi je sais. Lui, il ne s'en rendrait jamais compte même si nous lui répétions vingt fois par jour. »

Il y eut un long moment silencieux seulement entrecoupé par des bruits de casse, et James devina qu'ils étaient en train de disputer une partie d'échecs version sorcier. Il resta comme pétrifié derrière la porte, le cœur lourd. Il avait soudainement l'impression d'être le pire fils de l'univers.

« Si mon père m'avait séparé de toi à cet âge là, je ne lui aurais plus adressé la parole pendant des mois... reprit Fleamont.  
\- Toi, tu ne m'as pas emmenée passer la nuit dans le dortoir des garçons, pointa Euphémia, et James put deviner son sourire sans même le voir.  
\- Tu crois que nous avons eu raison de le ramener ?  
\- Je crois que c'était nécessaire pour qu'il comprenne que nos actes ne sont jamais sans conséquence. Il ne pensait pas à mal en la faisant dormir avec lui, mais les répercutions pour elle sont importantes. Je pense que James nous en voudrait de ne pas nous soucier d'elle. Nous avons fait le bon choix. »

Ainsi, ses parents savaient tout. Il en tomba des nues. Le professeur Dumbledore avait dû leur raconter mot pour mot ce que Lily lui avait avoué quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans son bureau, et l'une des raisons pour laquelle il se retrouvait ici était parce qu'ils estimaient qu'il avait inconsciemment causé du tort à sa petite-amie, ce qui était entièrement juste.

Il poussa la porte entrouverte du salon, se racla la gorge, et quand les deux paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur lui, il avança lentement vers ses parents, un peu honteux. Euphémia lança un discret sourire à son mari qui signifiait « je te l'avais bien dit », et elle abandonna la partie d'échec pour disparaître dans la cuisine avec leur elfe de maison, non sans tapoter l'épaule de son fils.

« Je suis désolé, murmura James en se laissant tomber à la place qu'occupait sa mère une seconde plus tôt, juste en face de son père. »

Fleamont ne répondit pas. Il posa sa main sur la joue de son fils et la lui étira d'une façon qui fit ronchonner James, mais qui le fit rire lui.

« Je n'aurais pas dû te parler de cette façon, confessa t-il cependant.  
\- Non, c'est moi, j'ai... J'ai déconné, ces derniers temps... Au delà des limites... Ça fait sept ans que vous recevez des lettres de Poudlard pour vous annoncer que j'ai encore enfreint le règlement, j'aurais dû me douter qu'un jour, je m'en tirerais avec autre chose qu'une retenue. Même le tiroir du buffet n'en peut plus, affirma James en pointant l'index en direction du meuble qui semblait vomir des tas de lettres de l'école, faisant sourire son père.  
\- Ta mère tient un compte. Il y en a quatre cent soixante huit pour toi, et deux cent vingt neuf pour Sirius.  
\- C'est seulement parce que ses parents ont reçu l'autre partie, commenta James avec une moue contrariée. »

Son père hocha la tête avec compréhension, et tendit le bras pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, ce qui eut le mérite de faire grogner son fils.

« Tu devrais mettre de la lotion.  
\- Mes cheveux sont très bien comme ça !  
\- Lily les aime bien comme ça, c'est ça ? S'enquit son père en lui adressant un clin d'oeil qui fit violemment rougir James.  
\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que... Je... C'est juste parce que moi aussi je les aime bien comme ça, bafouilla t-il en prenant la mouche.  
\- Bien sûr... Se moqua gentiment Fleamont.  
\- A propos... Marmonna James. Merci...  
\- De ?  
\- De faire attention à elle. Je... J'ai fait une connerie en l'emmenant dans le dortoir... J'étais stressé pour le match et j'avais besoin de l'avoir près de moi, c'était égoïste et je ne m'en suis rendu compte que trop tard. Maintenant, elle se prend toutes ces remarques par les autres et je ne peux même pas...  
\- Minerva veillera à ce que tout se passe bien, le coupa son père. Ta mère et moi nous en sommes expressément assurés. »

Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en cuir et observa son fils avec tendresse. Il sembla à James qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il reprit finalement la parole.

« Je sais ce que c'est, d'avoir envie d'être avec cette fille que tu apprécies... »

James se retint de le corriger. Il n'appréciait pas seulement Lily. Il ressentait pour elle des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas prononcer, des choses trop fortes pour être exprimées oralement. Il avait beau chercher, il ne connaissait pas un seul mot capable de traduire avec exactitude l'affection qu'il lui portait.

« Je l'ai vécu aussi, poursuivit Fleamont. Il faut juste s'armer de patience pour éviter de commettre des impairs. Tu verras, il est encore plus beau de se retrouver quand on s'est attendu. »

James savait déjà tout cela. Il avait l'impression d'avoir patienté sa vie entière avant de gagner le cœur de Lily. Il hocha doucement la tête, ne souhaitant pas dévoiler à son père le peu de vie privée qu'il lui restait encore, et il posa vivement sa main sur son propre ventre lorsqu'il gargouilla.

« Je crois que ta mère est en train de réchauffer ton dîner... »

Fleamont fit un geste vers la cuisine, et James se leva d'un bond pour aller rejoindre l'autre femme de sa vie. Cependant, arrivé dans l'encadrement de la porte, il pivota et retourna vers son père.

« Papa... Quand tu as dit que je serai bientôt livré à moi-même, est-ce que tu voulais dire que la maladie gagne du terrain ?  
\- A chaque minute qui passe, James, lui répondit-il après avoir poussé un petit soupir.  
\- Tu es retourné voir les médicomages ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? s'enquit son fils.  
\- Que nous avons encore un peu de temps devant nous.  
\- Combien de temps ?  
\- Personne ne sait. Peut-être un an... Peut-être trois... »

James avait toujours apprécié la franchise de son père. Sa mère avait raison, ils étaient pareils tous les deux. Incapable de se mentir. Ils savaient qu'ils se devaient mutuellement la vérité, et qu'ils la devaient aussi à tous les gens qu'ils fréquentaient. Il avait d'avantage de mal à parler de la maladie avec sa mère, beaucoup plus réservée, beaucoup moins rebutée à l'idée de lui mentir qu'à l'idée de pouvoir le blesser avec la vérité.

« N'aie pas peur. Je saurais me débrouiller, lui confia James en voyant son regard triste sur lui.  
\- Je sais, tu t'en tires toujours, répliqua Fleamont en lui souriant.  
\- … Pas toujours. On a perdu contre Serdaigle, hier soir... Confessa James en grimaçant.  
\- Ah... soupira son père. Ta première défaite, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le maraudeur acquiesça, mal à l'aise, avant de se rendre compte que son père lui souriait toujours aussi affectueusement que quelques secondes plus tôt. Lily avait raison. Il se fichait bien de savoir qu'il avait perdu.

« Les défaites nous construisent plus que les victoires.  
\- C'est presque mot pour mot ce que Lily m'a dit...  
\- Lily est brillante, écoute la un peu plus, souligna Fleamont. »

James laissa échapper un rire et hocha la tête avant de disparaître dans la cuisine, l'appel du ventre plus fort que tout.


	42. Chapter 42

James était chez lui depuis cinq jours. Ses journées se résumaient à écrire des lettres à ses amis et à Lily, et à réviser intensément ses cours de Runes. Après la discussion qu'il avait eue avec son père, il avait songé qu'il lui devait bien cela. Le professeur McGonagall lui envoyait ses leçons quotidiennement, et il recevait également les notes de Lily, bien qu'elle ne lui ait pas écrit depuis deux jours.

Il commençait d'ailleurs à s'en inquiéter un peu. Il avait demandé de ses nouvelles à Sirius mais il n'avait pas encore eu de réponse de sa part et cela l'empêchait de se concentrer. Incapable d'écrire une ligne de plus sans s'écrouler d'épuisement sur son parchemin, il décida de laisser un peu les runes de côté et rejoignit sa mère dans le salon.

« Où est papa ?  
\- Parti dîner avec le ministre. Il semblerait qu'il soit un peu plus enclin à retirer les détraqueurs de Pré-au-Lard qu'il ne l'était quelques semaines plus tôt...  
\- Bonne nouvelle, commenta James en piochant distraitement un bâtonnet de carotte crue dans un bol qu'un elfe de maison avait apporté sur la table basse.  
\- Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air fatigué.  
\- Les runes... C'est vraiment la plaie ! pesta t-il en s'avachissant à côté d'elle sur le canapé.  
\- Tu aurais dû prendre quelque chose qui t'intéressait, plutôt que de suivre Lily, se moqua gentiment Euphémia.  
\- Comment est-ce que tu sais... ?  
\- Tu es le digne fils de ton père, voilà comment je sais, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. »

James croqua dans son morceau de carotte et balança ses pieds sur la table de salon en soupirant bruyamment. Elle lui manquait tant qu'il avait l'impression qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des décennies entières. Parfois, il se demandait même si elle aurait changé quand il la reverrait, et puis il se traitait de débile profond et se tapait la tête contre ses livres.

« Hé. Lily t'écris régulièrement, n'est-ce pas ? demanda t-il à sa mère en se redressant subitement.  
\- Hmmm... Répondit-elle distraitement en tournant la page du magasine de quidditch qu'elle parcourait.  
\- Tu as des nouvelles ?  
\- Pas depuis dimanche dernier. »

James soupira et se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne. Et s'il s'était passé quelque chose ? Il lança la fin de son bâton de carotte sur la table et rejeta sa tête en arrière, une main figée dans ses cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? le questionna Euphémia en quittant son magasine des yeux pour les reporter sur son fils qui avait l'air au bord du malaise.  
\- Elle ne m'a pas écrit depuis deux jours.  
\- Elle est sûrement occupée à en bécoter un autre, lui dit-elle en haussant les épaules, le faisant bondir à pieds joints devant elle.  
\- Ne dis pas ça ! s'exclama t-il.  
\- Oh Merlin, où est passé ton humour, mon fils ?  
\- Il est resté à Poudlard, alors ne plaisante pas ! Répliqua t-il avec mauvaise humeur.  
\- Eh bien... Je suis persuadée que Lily va beaucoup rire, quand je vais lui raconter ça.  
\- Tu ne le feras pas !  
\- Oh que si, je le ferai !  
\- Et mon honneur, alors ?! »

Pour seule réponse, Euphémia Potter éclata d'un rire léger qui vexa profondément James. Il savait qu'elle se moquait de lui parce que deux jours sans nouvelle, ce n'était pas grand chose, mais Lily avait pris soin de lui écrire chaque nuit avant d'aller se coucher, et il était curieux de savoir ce qui avait troublé cette habitude.

« Sirius m'a écrit hier. Il m'a dit qu'il avait caché toutes les plumes de Lily pour que tu ne reçoives plus que ses lettres à lui, et qu'il veille à ce que personne ne lui en prête. Apparemment, ça la faisait enrager, lui avoua t-elle après l'avoir regardé bouillonner d'impatience.  
\- Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant ! s'exclama t-il, scandalisé.  
\- Il a prétendu que vous aviez besoin de vous perdre un peu pour mieux vous retrouver... La façon dont il l'a dit, c'était si romantique...  
\- Maman ! s'écria t-il, outré.  
\- Quoi ? Elle va bien ! J'ai dû sermonner Sirius parce qu'il a fait un croche-pied à un certain Severus Rogue qui la regardait de travers, mais...  
\- Rogue ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit d'autre sur lui ?  
\- Rien de plus... Ah, si ! Qu'il aurait bien besoin que ton père lui envoie une tonne de lotions pour cheveux... Ce n'était pas très gentil...  
\- Foutu serpentard... marmonna James. J'espère au moins que tu as dit à Sirius de rendre les plumes à Lily.  
\- Eh bien... Je... bafouilla t-elle, gênée.  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu es complice... la prévint-il en brandissant un index accusateur vers elle.  
\- Il a dit que c'est quand la distance s'impose que l'amour transparaît le plus ! se justifia t-elle à toute vitesse.  
\- Mais maman ! C'est ce qu'il dit aux filles qu'il ne veut plus voir ! s'indigna James en se massant le front d'un air dépité.  
\- Je suis certaine que Sirius n'est pas comme ça ! le défendit-elle avec une naïveté qui à la fois agaça et amusa son fils.  
\- Merlin... soupira t-il. Dis lui au moins de me donner des nouvelles d'elle.  
\- Je lui en toucherai deux mots. »

Il roula les yeux et attrapa la gazette du sorcier qui traînait sur la table basse. Il en lut quelques pages, la mine sombre, et s'arrêta sur la page des appartements à vendre. Son regard jongla entre le journal et sa mère, et il déglutit.

Il fallait qu'il lui dise qu'il cherchait un endroit où habiter avec Lily, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Son père et elle avaient l'air à mille lieux de penser qu'ils en étaient à cette étape là de leur relation, ils semblaient toujours croire qu'il s'agissait d'une amourette d'adolescents, et James redoutait de leur filer un sacré choc.

Lui même avait été stupéfait quand Lily s'était mise à parler d'enfants et de mariage, quelques soirs plus tôt. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal, elle avait bu beaucoup trop d'hydromel, mais Sirius lui martelait toujours qu'on ne disait jamais autant la vérité que quand on était ivre. James sentit le regard de sa mère sur lui, et ses joues commencèrent à chauffer. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'elle savait exactement ce à quoi il pensait, et il avait besoin qu'elle ignore tout ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête à cet instant précis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? l'interrogea t-elle.  
\- Rien, répondit-il, évasif. »

Elle n'insista pas et se replongea dans sa lecture. Lui aussi. Il repéra quelques appartements qui pourraient correspondre à leurs recherches, et il se promit de montrer les annonces à Lily quand elle débarquerait, deux jours plus tard.

« Tu peux sortir.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Je sais que tu devais être interdit de sorties toutes les vacances, mais ton père et moi en avons reparlé ensemble, ajouta Euphémia. Tu n'iras pas à Pré-au-Lard, ni sur le chemin de Traverse, mais tu peux aller te promener dans le quartier. Tu as passé ces derniers jours dans tes cours... Cela te changerait les idées, non ? »

James crevait d'envie d'aller faire un tour de balai depuis qu'il était revenu, alors cette simple annonce lui remonta largement le moral. Il se pencha sur sa mère, déposa une bise sur sa joue, et le « merci maman » qu'il lui lança la fit sourire.

Il ne perdit pas une minute. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et il voulait profiter un peu du paysage avant de retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre, alors il s'élança hors du manoir, balai à la main. Le véritable avantage à vivre dans leur quartier était qu'il n'y avait pas de moldu à un kilomètre à la ronde. Cela lui laissait une petite marge de manœuvre pour s'amuser.

Ce n'était pas l'idéal, seul, et Sirius commençait aussi à lui manquer cruellement, alors il fit le tour du pâté de maison, et décida de rentrer à pieds. Depuis qu'il habitait ici, le quartier n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Une seule habitation avait été rajoutée, quatre ans plus tôt. Un couple de personnes âgées y vivaient, il les avait rarement aperçu, mais d'après sa mère, ils étaient très sympathiques, bien qu'un peu commères.

« James ?! »

Il leva les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec Matilda Dukelow. Surpris, il ne broncha pas quand elle déposa une bise sur chacune de ses joues.

« Ca fait un moment ! Comment tu vas ? C'est déjà les vacances à Poudlard ?  
\- Oh, non. J'ai dû prendre des vacances anticipées... Et forcées...  
\- Tu t'es fait renvoyer ? s'exclama t-elle, à la fois choquée et amusée.  
\- Mes parents ont décidé de me garder avec eux cette semaine. Rien de bien méchant. C'était quand, la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu ?  
\- C'était il y a presque un an, à la remise de diplômes, je crois... répondit-elle après avoir brièvement réfléchi.  
\- Ah, oui... Tu as pu entrer dans l'école de médicomage dans laquelle tu souhaitais aller ?  
\- Oui. C'est assez génial quand j'y pense. Enfin, c'est difficile, mais je fais ce que j'aime et mes parents me soutiennent, donc tout va bien. »

James ressentait une certaine gêne à la retrouver, il avait l'impression que tous leurs mauvais souvenirs ensemble refaisaient surface, mais Matilda, elle, resplendissait et semblait ne pas se rappeler que tout ne s'était pas passé normalement entre eux.

« Tu veux entrer un moment ? lui proposa t-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers la maison de ses parents, juste derrière eux.  
\- Il ne vaut mieux pas. Je suis toujours sous étroite surveillance parentale... Je ne suis pas censé rencontrer qui que ce soit, expliqua t-il en souriant légèrement.  
\- Tes parents me connaissent ! protesta t-elle en riant, posant sa main sur son bras dans un geste qui, il en était sûr, était totalement inconscient.  
\- Je ne préfère pas prendre le risque, lui répondit-il.  
\- Bon, alors quit à rester ici, autant s'asseoir. »

Elle se posa sur le trottoir et l'invita à faire de même. Il hésita un instant, jeta un bref coup d'oeil vers le manoir de ses parents, et finalement, il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle. C'était la première fois en cinq jours qu'il voyait un visage familier autre que celui de ses parents, il pouvait bien en profiter un peu, même si Matilda n'était pas forcément la première personne avec qui il aurait voulu passer du temps.

Elle était sympa. C'était une bonne fille, comme disaient souvent ses parents. Elle lui faisait un peu penser à Lily, sur certains points. Elles avaient ce même besoin d'aider les autres coûte que coûte, cette même générosité, cette gentillesse à toute épreuve, et il lui semblait évident maintenant que c'était pour ces quelques raisons qu'elles s'étaient si bien entendues lorsqu'elles avaient fait connaissance, une ou deux années plus tôt.

« Comment vont Sirius, Rémus et Peter ?  
\- Bien. Rémus et Peter commencent à stresser pour les ASPICs, mais Sirius est détendu. Il a toujours des notes correctes, ça désespère McGonagall.  
\- Tu m'étonnes ! s'exclama Matilda en éclatant de rire. Ça doit être frustrant pour elle, de voir un élève qui ne fiche rien et qui dérange son cours s'en sortir constamment avec les honneurs. »

James acquiesça en souriant. Ils avaient toujours énervé les professeurs pour cette raison précise. Ils n'avaient jamais eu trop besoin d'écouter en classe pour briller, et beaucoup d'élèves leur enviaient aussi ces facilités.

« Toujours aucune idée de ce que tu vas faire après ?  
\- Je ne cherche pas vraiment... Je devrais, mais... Je n'en sais rien, nous sommes en pleine guerre, et je n'ai pas envie de mourir en ayant passé ma vie à travailler. Il y a tellement mieux à faire...  
\- Je te reconnais bien là. »

A vrai dire, il n'y avait plus réfléchi depuis un moment mais alors que Matilda lui posait la question, la réponse lui avait parue évidente. Il voulait le plus de temps possible avec Lily, et il avait la chance de disposer d'une fortune assez importante pour qu'il réalise son souhait.

« On devrait se voir plus souvent. Mon petit-ami habite dans Pré-au-lard, alors je ne suis pas beaucoup chez mes parents, mais écris-moi quand tu es dans le coin, on se fera une soirée avec Sirius.  
\- Et Lily, ajouta James avec un sourire timide, en donnant un coup de pied dans une pierre qui traînait devant lui.  
\- Lily ? répéta Matilda en le regardant suspicieusement. Est-ce que c'est ta copine ?! s'emporta t-elle en frappant dans ses mains. »

Il hocha la tête et pouffa quand elle le bouscula légèrement en le traitant de « cachottier ». Elle lui intima aussitôt de tout lui raconter, et il réalisa qu'ils parlaient comme deux vieux amis alors qu'ils s'étaient quittés de la mauvaise façon. Après leur relation, ils avaient pris de la distance. Ils avaient tous les deux mal agi l'un avec l'autre, et la honte les avait pris au ventre pendant un moment, mais visiblement, ils avaient tous les deux tourné la page.

« Tu la connais. C'est Lily Evans.  
\- Nooooon ?! hurla Matilda. Tu te moques de moi ! Tu sors avec Lily Evans ?!  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça paraît si invraisemblable à tout le monde ? se vexa t-il.  
\- Excuses-moi, gloussa t-elle. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais son genre, mais enfin... Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? On ne s'est fréquentées que quelques jours et on s'est perdues de vue après. J'avais juste l'impression qu'elle en pinçait pour Rogue.  
\- Elle n'en pinçait pas pour Rogue, réfuta James, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Hmmm... Comme tu veux. Quoi qu'il en soit, sois gentil avec elle. Lily est une fille bien.  
\- Je sais ça.  
\- J'espère bien que tu l'amèneras ici, un de ces quatre. J'adorerais la revoir. »

James songea qu'il n'était pas sûr à cent pour cent que Lily aimerait autant se retrouver en face de Matilda, et lui-même n'en avait pas particulièrement envie, mais il acquiesça poliment.

« Est-ce qu'elle veut toujours être médicomage ?  
\- Je crois...  
\- Tu crois ?! Bon sang, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ? le réprimanda t-elle, lui faisant prendre conscience qu'ils passaient peut-être beaucoup trop de temps à se bécoter et pas assez à discuter.  
\- Heu... Noël seulement... Mais on se tournait autour depuis un paquet de temps...  
\- Et pendant ce paquet de temps, tu n'as pas songé à lui demander quels étaient ses plans ? se moqua t-elle.  
\- On ne passe pas tout notre temps à parler travail, figure toi.  
\- Ah... Alors tu le passes à dévergonder Lily Evans... La sage et raisonnable Lily Evans...  
\- Elle n'est pas si sage et raisonnable, lui fit-il remarquer en haussant les sourcils.  
\- Évidemment, puisque tu l'as transformée en rebelle !  
\- Tu n'en sais rien !  
\- Si, je le sais. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Tu l'as rendue indisciplinée ! s'emporta t-elle sur un ton faussement accusateur.  
\- Pas du tout. Elle est toujours aussi parfaite, laissa t-il échapper.  
\- Parfaite, hein ? On dirait que le plus grand maraudeur de Poudlard est tombé amoureux de la douce et délicate petite préfète... le taquina t-elle. »

James passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air gêné pour toute réponse. Evidemment, qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

« Je suis contente pour toi, déclara Matilda en lui donnant une tape sur la cuisse. »

Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu'il vit sa mère sortir du manoir et jeter un coup d'oeil dans la rue. Il lui fit un signe de main, et elle se hâta dans leur direction.

« Le dîner est prêt. Oh, bonjour Matilda. Comment vas-tu ? Te joindras-tu à nous ?  
\- Bonjour, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux. Cela aurait été avec plaisir, mais mes parents m'attendent et maman ne sera pas contente si je lui fais faux bond... Une autre fois, peut-être ?  
\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Transmets lui mes amitiés.  
\- Je le ferai, Mme Potter. James... On se revoit bientôt ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et la regarda rentrer chez elle avant de suivre sa mère dans le manoir familial. C'était si étrange de revoir Matilda après tout ce qu'il s'était passé... Il ne savait pas encore vraiment ce qu'il pensait de cette rencontre. Il était à la fois content, et à la fois embarrassé.

« J'ai toujours cru que vous finiriez ensemble, tous les deux, commenta Euphémia pendant que son fils mettait la table.  
\- Matilda et moi ? s'enquit James en haussant les sourcils.  
\- Vous étiez toujours fourrés ensemble quand vous étiez plus jeunes, confirma t-elle.  
\- On est amis, c'est tout, trancha t-il, gêné. »

Sa mère lui lança un sourire en coin, le même qu'il arborait quand on lui mentait et qu'il le savait pertinemment, et cela le dérouta profondément.

« Matilda est très jolie, reprit-elle.  
\- Je suis avec Lily, lui rappela t-il en lui lançant un regard curieux, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.  
\- Bien sûr... Lily... Mais tu ne la connais pas depuis aussi longtemps que Matilda, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Evidemment ! Matilda a toujours habité dans le voisinage.  
\- C'est beau de se connaître depuis si longtemps et d'être toujours aussi attachés l'un à l'autre, appuya t-elle une nouvelle fois.  
\- Maman, qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire, exactement ? la questionna t-il, suspicieux, pendant qu'elle lui servait une grosse ration de soupe.  
\- Rien, rien du tout, oublions cette conversation, répondit-elle aussitôt. »

Elle s'assit en face de lui, déplia soigneusement une serviette sur ses genoux, et s'apprêta à porter sa cuillère à sa bouche lorsqu'elle la laissa finalement retomber dans son bol.

« Cependant... reprit-elle alors qu'il soupirait lourdement, Matilda a toujours eu un effet positif sur toi.  
\- Lily a un effet positif sur moi, certifia t-il en commençant à s'agacer sérieusement de la nouvelle obsession de sa mère pour leur voisine.  
\- Oui, clairement... ironisa t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas un hasard s'il était au manoir plutôt qu'à l'école.  
\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute si je suis là ! protesta t-il.  
\- Hmm... Matilda est quand même beaucoup plus...  
\- Je suis amoureux de Lily, pas de Matilda, bon sang ! la coupa t-il sèchement. »

Les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, et sa mère était à présent solidement calée au fond de sa chaise, un grand sourire éclairant son visage. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, James eut la soudaine sensation qu'il s'était fait avoir.

« Merlin, tu n'as donc rien appris pendant dix-sept ans à ses côtés, James ? intervint Fleamont qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, l'air amusé par la situation. J'ai écourté le rendez-vous avec le ministre... ça n'a pas été très constructif, expliqua t-il quand sa femme lui lança un regard interrogateur.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Je veux dire que ta mère était en train de te torturer dans l'unique but de savoir ce que tu ressens pour Lily, et que tu lui as donné exactement ce qu'elle voulait. »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Euphémia qui haussa les sourcils d'un air satisfait lorsque son mari déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et James soupira lourdement. Il avait mordu à l'hameçon comme un débutant.

« Notre fils est amoureux, Fleamont. Est-ce que ce n'est pas magnifique ?  
\- Je vous déteste tous les deux... marmonna James avant d'avaler sa soupe d'une traite, les faisant pouffer.  
\- Ta mère est maline comme un renard, tu devrais le savoir.  
\- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait jusqu'à descendre Lily en flèche juste pour m'entendre dire ça... grommela le jeune homme.  
\- J'y suis bien obligée, tu ne nous dit rien !  
\- Et pourquoi, à ton avis ? Tu as passé les dernières vacances à nous surveiller. Maintenant, je suis sûr que tu vas encore plus nous coller, affirma t-il avec mauvaise humeur.  
\- Pas du tout. Je n'interférerai pas. Promis.  
\- Je te donne une journée avant d'enfreindre cette règle...  
\- Merlin, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, James. J'ai confiance en vous. Et encore plus maintenant que je sais que tu es amoureux ! »

Elle avait prononcé la dernière phrase en criant presque de joie, lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, bien sûr, je ne pensais rien de ce que j'ai dit avant. Lily est parfaite pour toi. J'ai toujours senti qu'elle était spéciale...  
\- Est-ce que tu essaies de me faire avouer autre chose ? la questionna t-il en arquant un sourcil.  
\- Non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi ? Y-a-t-il plus ? »

James esquiva le regard inquisiteur de sa mère et ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur la gazette du sorcier à quelques mètres d'eux. Accablé, Il secoua immédiatement la tête de droite à gauche mais il ne put éviter le coup d'oeil soupçonneux de son père. Il était temps que Lily arrive.


	43. Chapter 43

Il trépignait d'impatience dans le manoir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ses parents avaient tenu à ce qu'il les attende là pendant qu'ils allaient chercher Sirius et Lily. C'était ridicule. Il aurait pu y aller avec eux. Il commençait à croire que sa mère avait fait de la phrase de Sirius un mantra, et il se demandait même si elle se rendait compte que le simple fait de l'obliger à patienter ici violait la promesse qu'elle lui avait fait deux jours plus tôt sur le fait de ne plus interférer entre eux.

En plus, Sirius n'avait pas rendu ses plumes à Lily. Il n'avait donc pas reçu de lettre de sa part depuis plusieurs jours et il avait trouvé le temps long. Il s'était consolé avec son journal intime qui traînait toujours sur sa table de chevet, et ses quelques cours de runes qu'elle lui avait prêté sur lesquels leurs initiales se trouvaient entrelacés dans quasiment toutes les marges.

Il bondit du canapé du salon lorsqu'il entendit un « pop » caractéristique devant la porte, puis la voix de Sirius, et enfin des pas dans le hall. En une seconde, son meilleur ami lui avait sauté dessus en feignant pleurer de joie tout en lui déclamant son amour, le faisant glousser et sourire Lily, un peu en retrait avec Roméo dans les bras.

Elle n'avait pas changé mais il avait l'impression qu'elle était plus belle que jamais. Sur la même longueur d'onde, ils n'échangèrent qu'une brève accolade une fois qu'elle eut lâché le chat sous l'oeil beaucoup trop attentif d'Euphémia qui poussa un soupir de tendresse en se calant contre son mari quand elle les vit si gênés.

« La Salle Commune était beaucoup trop silencieuse sans toi, commenta Sirius qui s'était déjà vautré sur le canapé.  
\- C'était tellement reposant... souffla Lily, faisant rire Euphémia et Fleamont.  
\- Eh bien, merci Patmol, c'est agréable de voir qu'au moins une personne ici est contente de me revoir, déclara James en pressant l'épaule de son meilleur ami qui lâcha un « de rien, mon vieux ».  
\- Nous allons vous laisser vous retrouver. Il y a une réception ce soir au ministère. Pas de bêtise. Personne ne sort du manoir. James... Je peux te faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le regard perçant de son père était sans détour. Le jeune homme hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Après la dispute qu'ils avaient eue tous les deux, il était hors de question qu'il tente le diable.

« Est-ce qu'ils t'ont torturé ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être le même... lui demanda Sirius en plissant les yeux dès qu'Euphémia et Fleamont furent partis.  
\- Je me suis engueulé avec eux quand on est arrivé ici. C'était assez tendu... Mais on a discuté ensemble... Ils s'inquiètent pour nous et pour ce que nous allons devenir quand ils ne seront plus là... J'ai décidé de faire des efforts...  
\- C'est très mature de ta part, James, lui confia Lily.  
\- Ne l'écoute pas, elle dit ça parce qu'elle aime les hommes matures, mais moi je t'aime comme tu es, intervint Sirius.  
\- Je t'aimais aussi... Avant que tu ne lui prennes ses plumes ! s'exclama James en balançant un coussin vers son meilleur ami.  
\- Oh, Mimi te l'a dit ? C'était juste pour attiser un peu les flammes de l'amour...  
\- Tu parles !  
\- Quoi ? Ça n'a pas marché ? »

Lily pencha la tête et lança un regard intéressé vers James. Visiblement, elle attendait impatiemment qu'il réponde, mais la seule chose qu'il avait en tête était de s'enfermer avec elle dans sa chambre.

« J'étais inquiet ! Je pensais qu'il était arrivé quelque chose ! répondit-il habilement.  
\- Elle va bien, regarde ! Je l'ai protégée au péril de mon corps ! Lança Sirius d'un air grandiloquent.  
\- Avant-hier, il a tué une coccinelle dans le parc parce qu'elle avait « osé me piétiner », expliqua Lily en roulant les yeux.  
\- On ne sait pas de quoi ces bêtes là sont capables Evans, je t'assure ! Certifia le maraudeur pendant que James pouffait.  
\- Je pense que j'aurais pu m'en sortir seule...  
\- Et avec Rogue ? les interrogea James. »

Cette fois, le silence tomba dans la pièce. Sirius et Lily échangèrent un regard tendu avant de reprendre la parole.

« Rien de spécial.  
\- Rien de spécial ? répéta James, dubitatif.  
\- Est-ce qu'on peut éviter d'en reparler ? Il m'a à peine regardée, et Sirius lui a fait payer toute la semaine, ce n'est pas comme si...  
\- Il t'a très mal regardé, et il l'a fait en disant quelque chose à Avery ! Protesta le jeune homme en question.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda James.  
\- Nous n'avons pas entendu. Ça n'avait peut-être aucun rapport avec moi, la réaction de Sirius était disproportionnée.  
\- C'est sûr que ça avait un rapport avec toi ! J'aurais dû lui faire péter un feu d'artifice dans le caleçon comme on avait prévu de le faire avec Peter ! s'emporta Sirius, debout sur le canapé, le bras en l'air. »

James eut envie de l'applaudir pour cette formidable idée, mais par respect envers Lily, il se contenta d'un petit sourire vers son meilleur ami. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de leur soirée à discuter ensemble de leur semaine, Sirius répétant sans cesse à quel point il s'était ennuyé sans James, et James lui assurant qu'il en avait été de même pour lui. Il mentionna rapidement Matilda, et Lily sembla se réveiller d'un coup.

« Tu as vu Matilda Dukelow ?  
\- Il y a deux jours. J'étais sorti pour voler un peu, et je l'ai croisée en rentrant, expliqua t-il sans trop oser affronter le regard de sa petite-amie.  
\- Je vois... marmonna Lily.  
\- Oups. Vous avez vu l'heure ? Merlin, moi qui me couche si tôt, d'habitude ! Mon sommeil va être troublé si je n'y vais pas immédiatement ! lança Sirius, son mensonge les faisant à moitié sourire quand il se hâta hors de la pièce. »

James prit sa place sur le canapé, et fit signe à Lily de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui mais elle ne bougea pas du fauteuil sur lequel elle s'était assise quelques heures plus tôt. Elle se pencha en avant et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai pensé à toi toute la semaine, et tu étais avec Matilda Dukelow ?  
\- Non ! réfuta t-il. Je ne l'ai vue qu'une seule fois ! On a seulement discuté quelques minutes, elle a dit qu'il faudrait qu'on se revoie et ensuite je suis rentré.  
\- Oh, elle veut que vous vous revoyiez ? Reprit Lily avant de se laisser tomber au fond de son fauteuil en hochant la tête comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose.  
\- Merlin, Lily, tu sais que je suis dégoûté de cette période de ma vie. Elle ne me l'a pas du tout proposé avec un sous-entendu. Elle a un petit-ami, et je lui ai dit que moi aussi, j'ai quelqu'un. »

Cette fois, la jeune femme se radoucit, et à la grande surprise de James, elle finit par éclater de rire et par le rejoindre sur le canapé, lui sautant presque littéralement dessus comme Sirius l'avait fait un peu plus tôt.

« C'est si facile de te faire marcher ! s'exclama t-elle.  
\- Je ne sais pas qui de ma mère ou de toi est la pire, commenta sombrement James sans être toutefois capable de lui en vouloir. »

Elle l'enjamba et s'assit à califourchon sur lui avant de déposer une multitude de baisers sur son visage, lui murmurant qu'il lui avait manqué sans savoir que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Il en eut le souffle coupé, et il mit plusieurs secondes avant de se reprendre et de l'entourer de ses bras pour la serrer contre lui comme il avait voulu le faire tous les jours de la semaine depuis qu'il était revenu au manoir.

Il avait l'impression qu'il explosait de bonheur. Sirius avait peut-être raison. Les retrouvailles étaient toujours un moment fort. Il avait presque oublié à quel point elle sentait bon, à quel point ses cheveux étaient doux, et comme ses lèvres étaient parfaites, spécialement quand elles étaient sur les siennes.

« Tu sais ce que j'ai fait pendant que j'étais enfermé ici ? l'interrogea t-il après s'être légèrement écarté d'elle sans pour autant avoir ôté sa main de ses hanches.  
\- Tu as révisé tes runes, j'espère...  
\- Oui, mais j'ai aussi... Attends. Attrape les journaux derrière toi, tu veux bien ? »

Elle arqua un sourcil avant de pivoter légèrement et de se pencher en arrière, toujours en équilibre sur les genoux de son petit-ami, et de se saisir du tas de Gazettes du sorcier qui était sur la table basse pour le lui déposer entre les bras.

« J'ai regardé les annonces immobilières, et j'ai trouvé plusieurs trucs intéressants. J'attendais de pouvoir te les montrer, regarde ça. »

Il pointa son index sur plusieurs photos d'appartement sans que la jeune femme ne réagisse avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'elle l'observait avec de grands yeux ronds.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? s'inquiéta t-il.  
\- Tu plaisantes ? »

Il n'arrivait pas à lire son visage, et cela le rendait fou. Elle plaqua ses deux mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa si longuement qu'il en eut des vertiges. Merlin, et dire qu'il avait avoué à sa mère qu'il était amoureux d'elle... Si seulement elle savait à quel point il avait simplifié ses sentiments.

« Ca veut dire que tu aimes bien ? la questionna t-il, soulagé quand elle hocha la tête.  
\- Tu les a contacté ?  
\- Non, j'attendais d'avoir ton accord. »

Elle soupira et il sentit ses doigts se contracter dans ses cheveux noirs. Ses yeux verts ne quittaient pas les siens, elle le regardait comme s'il était tout, et la vie était soudainement belle, si belle qu'il avait envie qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais.

« A propos de ce que tu as dit l'autre soir... commença t-il un peu nerveusement.  
\- L'autre soir ? Quand ?  
\- Après le match.  
\- Oh Merlin, j'étais tellement saoule... Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

Il la dévisagea, n'ayant pas songé une seule seconde qu'elle puisse avoir totalement oublié ses mots tant ils l'avaient hanté lui même pendant une semaine, et il finit par lâcher un rire et par lui dire de laisser tomber, caressant sa joue du dos de sa main. Elle le fit sans chercher à comprendre, et elle s'extirpa de ses genoux sans pour autant quitter le canapé, restant solidement calée contre lui.

« Et si on voyageait après les ASPIC ? lui proposa t-il soudainement.  
\- Tu veux voyager ? s'étonna t-elle.  
\- Avec toi, confirma t-il. Pas toute la vie, juste... Je ne sais pas, partir d'ici un mois...  
\- Tu tiendras un mois sans Sirius ?  
\- Disons une semaine... répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire contrit qui la fit rire.  
\- Où irons nous ?  
\- N'importe où, lui dit-il en haussant les épaules. Là où il n'y a pas la guerre. »

Elle attrapa sa main et la ramena sur sa cuisse en la serrant dans la sienne avant de la caresser tendrement.

« Je te suivrai partout. »

C'était un murmure contre son épaule, mais il l'avait entendu et il en avait perdu le fil de ses pensées.

« Il va falloir que tu visites les appartements avec Sirius, tu sais... reprit-il.  
\- Vraiment ? Tu crois qu'il acceptera de rentrer dans ceux qui n'ont pas quatre chambres ? soupira t-elle.  
\- Je suis puni, il n'aura pas le choix, lui rappela James.  
\- Quand est-ce qu'on l'annonce à tes parents ? »

Ils sursautèrent en même temps quand Euphémia débarqua dans la pièce et posa son sac à main sur la table avant d'enlever élégamment son manteau et de se tourner vers les deux gryffondors, son mari sur ses talons.

« Nous annoncer quoi ? les interrogea t-elle, son regard curieux jonglant entre eux. »

James et Lily échangèrent un coup d'oeil anxieux et s'écartèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre pendant qu'Euphémia s'asseyait sur le fauteuil qu'occupait la préfète quelques minutes plus tôt, acceptant avec plaisir la tasse de thé que Fleamont lui proposa.

« Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes en train de regarder la rubrique nécrologie ? James, tu n'as fait que ça toute la semaine !  
\- Heu... »

L'embarras les fit rougir tous les deux. Ils se fixaient, cherchant un moyen de dire les choses sans trop choquer les parents de James, et quand leur discussion silencieuse aboutit finalement à quelque chose d'assez simple, le jeune homme reprit la parole.

« Ce n'est pas la rubrique nécrologie. Ce sont les annonces... Les annonces d'appartements, précisa t-il.  
\- Les annonces d'appartement ? répéta distraitement Euphémia en buvant son thé.  
\- Maman... Lily et moi, on cherche un appartement ensemble. »

Fleamont lâcha sa propre tasse qui se brisa en mille morceaux sur le sol. Sa femme, elle, avala son thé de travers et manqua de s'étouffer, affolant James qui se précipita derrière elle pour lui tapoter le dos pendant que Lily lui prenait le récipient des mains pour éviter qu'elle ne se brûle en s'en badigeonnant pendant qu'elle toussait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? s'étrangla Euphémia après s'être calmée.  
\- … Que Lily et moi, on veut habiter tous les deux, répondit-il après une seconde d'hésitation. »

Effarés, ses parents se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et semblèrent avoir la même discussion silencieuse que les deux adolescents quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Je sais qu'on est jeunes, intervint Lily, mais... Il faut que je trouve un endroit où vivre après Poudlard et je n'avais pas pensé à y habiter avec James, mais... Nous sommes ensemble maintenant et... Nous sommes conscients que ce n'est pas forcément la chose la plus raisonnable à faire à notre âge mais... Parfois la chose raisonnable n'est pas celle qui nous convient le mieux.  
\- Habiter ensemble est une sacrée étape dans un couple, Lily, lui fit remarquer Fleamont.  
\- Je sais, mais... N'est-ce pas déjà un peu ce que nous faisons ? Je veux dire, nous sommes ensemble tous les jours à Poudlard ou ici, et...  
\- Mais vous avez chacun vos quartiers, c'est très différent, lui expliqua Euphémia, encore sous le choc.  
\- A quel âge avez-vous commencé à habiter ensemble ? les questionna James.  
\- Nous avions vingt et un an, et les parents de ta mère n'étaient pas vraiment d'accords avec ça.  
\- Ceux de Lily ne sont plus là.  
\- Ce n'est pas une raison.  
\- Je ne la laisserai pas habiter seule à Londres.  
\- Est-ce que c'est l'unique motif pour lequel vous voulez prendre un appartement ? s'enquit Fleamont.  
\- Pas du tout ! répondirent-ils en chœur avant de se lancer un regard entendu.  
\- C'est juste... commença James. »

Il allait trébucher sur les mots, il le sentait, alors il se tut l'espace d'un instant et prit une profonde inspiration, juste le temps d'être sûr qu'il allait trouver les bonnes phrases, qu'il allait pouvoir se faire comprendre de ses parents. A vrai dire, peu importait leur avis, il emménagerait avec Lily, mais il préférait largement qu'ils soient de leur côté et qu'ils comprennent.

« Lily va prendre un appartement quoi qu'il arrive. Ses parents lui ont laissé un peu d'argent, mais il faudra qu'elle trouve un travail pour payer le loyer tous les mois, et même si ses notes sont irréprochables, peu de gens voudront l'embaucher rien qu'à cause de la guerre et de son statut de fille de moldus... »

Il vit Lily se perdre dans ses pensée à côté de lui. Ils n'avaient jamais évoqué ce fait tous les deux, et à la tête qu'elle faisait, il devinait qu'elle n'y avait pas songé elle-même. Il regretta un peu d'avoir utilisé ce genre d'argument, même si ses parents semblaient considérer la question.

« Si j'habite avec elle, nous aurons de quoi trouver quelque chose de correct et elle n'aura pas besoin de trouver un travail dans l'immédiat... Même si je sais que tu en as envie, ajouta t-il rapidement à l'adresse de Lily.  
\- Le manoir sera toujours ouvert pour Lily, le temps qu'elle veut, réfuta Fleamont.  
\- C'est vraiment très gentil, mais je ne veux pas profiter de votre hospitalité plus que je ne le fais déjà, intervint Lily en grimaçant légèrement.  
\- Je respecte ton choix, mais habiter seule avec James, à votre âge ce serait...  
\- Rassurant, termina la jeune femme sous le regard fier de son petit-ami. »

Euphémia semblait se noyer dans sa tasse de thé. Elle le touillait doucement et elle avait l'air complètement dépassé par la discussion. Son mari n'en menait pas large. A court d'arguments, il fixait sa femme en espérant qu'elle pourrait lui venir en aide, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Ce serait stupide de la laisser vivre de son côté, poursuivit James. Premièrement, je serai toujours rendu chez elle. Deuxièmement, vous serez les premiers à vous inquiéter de la savoir seule en plein Londres. Troisièmement...  
\- C'est bon ! abdiqua finalement Euphémia. C'est bon. »

Elle avait posé sa tasse sur la table basse et avait levé ses deux mains en l'air en guise de reddition devant l'air stupéfait de son mari.

« C'est bon ? répéta Lily en se redressant subitement.  
\- Merlin, oui. James a raison. Jamais je ne me sentirai rassurée de te savoir seule là bas, capitula Euphémia.  
\- Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas en parler ensemble ? l'interrogea doucement Fleamont.  
\- Regarde les. Ils ont l'air d'avoir réfléchi sérieusement à la question, et leur décision est prise quoi que nous disions...  
\- J'ai l'impression que James avait deux ans hier...  
\- Papa, je passe mes ASPIC dans trois mois... grommela le jeune homme.  
\- Il est devenu très indépendant ces deux dernières années, l'appuya Euphémia en tapotant l'avant bras de son mari qui s'était assis à côté d'elle.  
\- Lily doit savoir à quoi elle s'engage... Est-ce que tu es au courant qu'il nous a harcelé pendant des années pour avoir un animal de compagnie, si bien qu'il ramenait n'importe quelle bête errante à la maison ?  
\- N'exagère pas papa... marmonna James en se prenant la tête entre les mains.  
\- Je n'exagère pas. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on parle de l'éruptif ?  
\- Tu as ramené un éruptif ici ?! S'exclama Lily en tournant vivement la tête vers son petit-ami.  
\- C'était un petit... se justifia James en se passant la main dans les cheveux, gêné.  
\- Un petit éruptif de sept cent kilos. Je ne sais toujours pas où il l'a eu... Et dois-je mentionner l'oeuf de dragon que tu gardais sous ton oreiller, quand tu avais douze ans ?  
\- J'avais douze ans, tu viens de le préciser, ça devrait suffire comme explication, soupira James, ennuyé et très conscient que Lily échangeait maintenant des regards horrifiés avec sa mère.  
\- Il y a deux ans, tu as commencé un élevage de niffleurs dans le sous-sol...  
\- Il n'y en avait que quatorze !  
\- Quatorze ?! s'écria Lily, bien consciente des dégâts qu'un seul niffleur était capable de faire.  
\- La seule solution que nous avons trouvé pour mettre fin à toute cette folie fut d'aller sur le chemin de traverse et d'adopter Roméo, développa Fleamont en se penchant vers la petite-amie de son fils.  
\- Tu n'arriveras pas à nous faire changer d'avis, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer ! conclut le jeune homme en se laissant tomber au fond du canapé. »

Il y eut un petit silence, et Lily tourna la tête vers lui et l'observa avec les yeux de quelqu'un qui se demande s'il n'est pas en train de faire une énorme connerie, ce qui fit bondir James du sofa.

« N'écoute pas ce qu'ils te disent ! Ils font exprès ! protesta t-il de toutes ses forces.  
\- Un éruptif... Un œuf de dragon... Quatorze niffleurs... Énuméra t-elle avec stupeur.  
\- Lily, Merlin, je te promets que je ne ferai pas rentrer un seul animal autre que Roméo dans notre appartement !  
\- Ah, peut-être... Reprit Fleamont. Mais il invitera ses amis. Sirius, Rémus, et Peter. Tous les quatre. Chez vous. Je me demande si ce n'est pas plus dangereux qu'un éruptif et quatorze niffleurs réunis, ajouta t-il en prenant un air songeur, faisant glousser sa femme qui lui donna un discret coup de coude dans les côtes. »

Lily resta interdite, et James était immobile devant elle. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'elle cloue le bec à son père, mais elle ne disait rien, et il se décomposait de secondes en secondes. Ses parents avaient le don de le faire tourner en bourrique. Il les adorait, il les aimait vraiment, mais Merlin, à ce moment là, il avait juste envie de leur jeter un sort de mutisme.

« Je peux gérer, souffla finalement Lily.  
\- Quoi ?! s'étrangla Fleamont.  
\- Je peux gérer un éruptif, quatorze niffleurs, Sirius, Peter, et Rémus, confirma t-elle d'un air si sérieux et réfléchi que James en tomba à ses pieds.  
\- Mais...  
\- Fleamont, je pense que ce que Lily veut dire, c'est qu'elle accepte notre fils et tous les inconvénients qui vont avec.  
\- Il n'y a que des avantages, réfuta James en adressant un sourire charmeur à sa petite-amie.  
\- Laisse le croire ça, chuchota Euphémia à la jeune gryffondor en face d'elle qui lui sourit pour toute réponse. »

Le débat était sans fin, et James savait qu'ils allaient encore l'avoir jusqu'à ce qu'ils emménagent ensemble, et que ses parents leur demanderaient constamment s'ils étaient sûrs d'eux, mais peu lui importait. Ils n'étaient pas aussi réfractaires à l'idée qu'il l'aurait pensé, et Lily était prête à leur prouver autant que lui qu'ils étaient capables de vivre cette vie là, cette vie à deux, celle qu'il voulait depuis qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle.


	44. Chapter 44

« C'est vraiment pas mal... commenta Lily en déambulant dans un grand appartement du chemin de traverse que James avait trouvé dans la gazette du sorcier.  
\- Il manque deux chambres... marmonna Sirius, les bras croisés.  
\- Vous voulez des enfants ? les interrogea Doris Crockford, une ancienne poufsouffle à peine plus âgée qu'eux qui leur faisait visiter l'endroit. »

Les deux camarades se jetèrent un coup d'oeil perplexe avant d'éclater de rire et d'expliquer à la jeune femme qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas en couple, ce qui sembla fortement la ravir.

« Je le trouve très bien cet appartement, et je pense que James aimerait aussi.  
\- James aimerait, certifia Sirius, mais il manque deux chambres. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et se promena dans le grand salon qui donnait une vue sur la rue passante. Elle aimait le fait que l'appartement se trouve sur le chemin de traverse. C'était animé, vivant, et c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait, tout ce qui plaisait aussi à James.

L'endroit était lumineux et étonnement haut de plafond, ce qui lui donnait un charme fou et expliquait la taille démente des fenêtres. La cuisine n'était séparée du salon que par un grand bar en chêne autour duquel elle imaginait déjà les quatre garçons en train de s'envoyer whisky-pur-feu sur whisky-pur-feu, et le parquet... Merlin, le parquet était magnifique.

Elle se tourna vers Sirius qui avait l'air parfaitement insensible aux coups d'oeil suggestifs que lui envoyait Doris, et elle s'avança vers lui d'un air déterminé.

« C'est le quatrième que nous visitons aujourd'hui, et je crois que c'est le bon...  
\- Il manque deux chambres, répéta t-il en arquant un sourcil.  
\- Arrête avec ça. On achètera un grand canapé.  
\- Hmmm... On vous recontactera, il faut qu'on en parle, trancha Sirius. »

Ils saluèrent Doris qui sembla regretter que le jeune homme s'en aille si tôt, et ils se retrouvèrent à déambuler sur le Chemin de Traverse.

« Peut-être que si tu fais de l'oeil à Crockford, on pourrait avoir une diminution sur le loyer, plaisanta Lily en donnant un coup de coude à Sirius.  
\- N'y compte même pas, dit-il sur un ton neutre en mettant ses lunettes de soleil.  
\- Elle est plutôt sympathique... Physiquement, je veux dire.  
\- Sympathique physiquement ? reprit-il en lâchant un rire. Je n'avais jamais entendu ça, Evans. C'est bien trouvé, mais ça ne suffit pas.  
\- Toi, tu ne te contentes plus de ça ? s'étonna t-elle.  
\- Je ne me suis jamais contenté de ça. Doris et moi on s'est parlé pour la première fois il y a une heure, et elle est déjà obsédée par moi. Elle va tomber amoureuse, la pauvre. Je ne peux pas gérer ça.  
\- Tu as vraiment une vie compliquée, se moqua Lily. »

Sirius était particulier, mais elle s'était attachée à lui. C'était plutôt inattendu, à vrai dire. Il n'était pas exactement le genre de personne vers qui elle allait, mais en apprenant à le découvrir, il l'avait surprise et elle avait commencé à nouer des liens d'amitié avec lui qu'elle savait indéfectibles. Oh, ils se chamaillaient souvent, s'envoyaient des remarques bien placées la plupart du temps, mais c'était seulement leur façon de se montrer qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre. C'était étrange, certes, mais c'était eux.

« Regarde toi, toute heureuse, lui fit-il remarquer alors qu'elle marchait à côté de lui d'un pas léger.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- On est bien loin de la semaine dernière, hein ? »

Elle déglutit et ralentit un peu, ses yeux tombant sur ses chaussures. Elle avait espéré de toutes ses forces que Sirius n'avait pas raconté à James comment s'était déroulés les quelques jours qu'elle avait passé sans lui à Poudlard et qu'il ne comptait pas remettre cela sur le tapis, mais visiblement, il n'était pas du même avis.

« Je préfère te voir comme ça, avoua t-il en lui lançant un sourire amical.  
\- Tu n'as rien dit à James, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas l'inquiéter. Je respecte ça.  
\- Merci.  
\- Toutefois... commença t-il en esquissant une moue pensive. Je pense que tu devrais discuter avec lui. McKinnon et moi, on était là quand tu avais besoin, mais ce n'est pas pareil, et je suis sûr que c'est le genre de truc qu'il veut que tu partages avec lui. »

Lily grimaça. Malgré l'attention que Sirius lui avait portée cette semaine là, la façon dont lui, Marlène, et ses amis l'avaient défendue auprès des autres, les rumeurs avaient continué à circuler et les insultes n'avaient pas cessé. Si Lily avait trouvé cela compliqué quand James était encore avec elle, elle s'était rendue compte que c'était absolument insoutenable quand il n'était pas là.

Elle était entourée, mais elle s'était sentie plus seule que jamais. C'était pour cette raison qu'ils avaient inventé ensemble cette histoire de vol de plumes. Elle n'avait pas le cœur d'écrire à James. Elle n'avait rien à lui raconter, à part des choses susceptibles de le rendre malade de colère. Elle aurait pu lui écrire des kilomètres de parchemin sur le fait qu'il lui manquait horriblement, mais il aurait su que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors elle avait préféré s'abstenir pendant quelques jours.

« A quoi bon ? Ils auront tous oublié cette histoire après les vacances. Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire de la peine pour quelque chose qui n'aura bientôt plus aucune importance.  
\- Comme tu veux. »

Sans prévenir, il l'attrapa par le poignet et la fit transplaner jusqu'au manoir où James les attendait. Il était dans sa chambre, calé contre sa tête de lit, les cours de Runes de Lily à la main lorsqu'ils débarquèrent. Il lâcha ses cahiers quand Lily s'assit en tailleur sur le matelas et que Sirius attrapa sa chaise de bureau sur laquelle il se laissa négligemment tomber.

« Alors ?  
\- Le dernier, celui du Chemin de traverse, était super ! Je crois que c'est celui qu'il nous faut ! s'exclama Lily avec enthousiasme.  
\- Il n'y a que deux chambres... Bougonna Sirius, esquivant le livre de runes que Lily projeta dans sa direction.  
\- Et le reste ? les questionna James.  
\- Le reste est bien, et grand, et beau, mais il n'y a que deux chambres...  
\- Merlin, Sirius, je t'ai dit qu'on mettrait un grand canapé ! s'écria Lily avant de reprendre. Le seul hic, c'est que le loyer est assez élevé...  
\- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas un souci. S'il vous convient à tous les deux, on le prend.  
\- Tu devrais peut-être le voir avant...  
\- Et comment ? Je suis cloîtré ici, soupira t-il.  
\- Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas avoir une dérogation pour ce genre de chose ? l'interrogea Lily.  
\- Il en est hors de question ! entendirent-ils crier alors qu'Euphémia passait dans le couloir. Et on laisse la porte de la chambre ouverte quand on est à l'intérieur, s'il vous plaît ! »

James souffla bruyamment et agita sa baguette en direction de la porte qui s'entrouvrit légèrement, ignorant les moqueries de son meilleur ami.

« Je vous fais confiance. Si vous me dîtes que c'est bien, on le prend.  
\- James, c'est un appartement, pas un bouquin de divination à cinq gallions, lui fit remarquer Lily.  
\- Premièrement, je n'achèterai jamais un bouquin de divination à cinq gallions. Deuxièmement, je n'achèterai jamais un bouquin de divination tout court, et troisièmement... Je me fiche un peu de l'appartement en lui-même. Je veux juste la fille à l'intérieur.  
\- Tu veux dire Doris Crockford ? l'interrogea Sirius, faisant rire Lily.  
\- Doris Crockford ?  
\- C'est la personne qui nous a fait visiter, expliqua Lily. Elle est tombée amoureuse de Sirius. Le coup de foudre au premier regard. C'était chaud. Je me sentais presque mal à l'aise... Carrément de trop...  
\- N'en rajoute pas Evans, pouffa Sirius en lui renvoyant le livre qu'elle lui avait lancé quelques minutes avant.  
\- J'en rajoute à peine. Tu les aurais vu tous les deux... Lui il se la jouait cool et détaché, comme d'habitude, et elle... Je voyais presque les filets de bave tomber de sa bouche.  
\- C'est l'effet que je fais, il faudra t'y habituer.  
\- Alors si je comprends bien, on prend l'appartement pour nous, et Doris Crockford pour Sirius ? demanda James à Lily en riant.  
\- C'est à peu près ça, répondit-elle.  
\- Je ne veux pas de Doris Crockford.  
\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, il n'en veut pas parce qu'elle est déjà trop amoureuse de lui... Au bout d'une heure de rencontre, précisa Lily.  
\- Ça ne me paraît pas invraisemblable... commenta James que Sirius gratifia d'un clin d'oeil et d'une tape dans la main pendant que Lily se frottait les yeux de dépit. »

Elle avait étalé ses jambes sur celles de James et quelques feuilles de cours étaient tombées du lit. Elle préférait ne même pas penser au jour où il les lui rendrait et au temps qu'elle passerait à les remettre dans le bon ordre...

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te les rendrai rangées par date, lui dit-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.  
\- J'espère bien...  
\- Sinon quoi ? l'interrogea t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Hé... Je suis toujours là, intervint Sirius.  
\- Ah, oui, se rappela soudainement James en reportant son attention sur son meilleur ami. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, pour l'appartement ?  
\- Je pense que vous devriez le prendre... Même s'il n'y a que deux chambres.  
\- Vraiment ? Et toi, Lily ?  
\- Je te l'ai dit, je le trouve super, appuya t-elle alors que Sirius hochait frénétiquement la tête.  
\- Bon, très bien. J'écrirais à Doris Crockford alors. Est-ce que je lui glisse un petit mot de ta part, Patmol ? se moqua t-il.  
\- Ferme la, Cornedrue. »

Ils ne quittèrent la chambre de James que pour aller dîner. Fleamont et Euphémia semblaient plus fatigués que jamais, et cela brisa le cœur de Lily qui voyait James les observer d'un air triste. Ils avaient décidé d'aller se coucher tôt, et James quitta le salon peu après eux, décrétant qu'il avait besoin de prendre un bain, laissant sa petite-amie et Sirius de nouveau seuls.

Ils disputèrent quatre parties d'échecs avant que Lily ne décide qu'elle en avait assez de perdre, ce qui était assez rare pour elle, et acceptable que jusqu'à un certain point. Surtout quand ses défaites allaient de paires avec les moqueries de Sirius qui l'amusaient et l'irritaient en même temps.

Elle monta les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres et longea le couloir jusqu'à atteindre la sienne avant de se tourner légèrement vers la porte de la salle de bain. De la lumière passait en dessous mais elle n'entendait pas un bruit, alors elle décida d'aller frapper. Aucune réponse. Inquiète, elle entrouvrit légèrement la porte et constata que James était endormi dans l'immense baignoire, partiellement recouvert de mousse.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dans le couloir derrière elle et quand elle constata que la voie était libre, elle se glissa dans la chaude pièce pleine de buée et s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire. Ses doigts s'enfouirent dans les cheveux du jeune homme qui ouvrit aussitôt les yeux.

« Je croyais que tu dormais, lui dit-elle, surprise.  
\- Non. J'avais besoin d'un moment.  
\- Tu veux que je m'en aille ?  
\- Reste un peu, lui répondit-il en refermant les yeux et en affichant un sourire paisible. »

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser puis elle se redressa, faisant glisser sa main de ses cheveux à sa joue qu'elle caressa tendrement pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Je vais y aller. J'ai promis à tes parents que ce genre de chose n'arriverait plus sous leur toit...  
\- Ils dorment sûrement... murmura t-il.  
\- Une promesse est une promesse, décréta Lily en se levant. »

Elle prit son temps, et quand ses doigts glissèrent sur le torse immergé de James, elle le vit respirer un peu plus rapidement. Elle jurait qu'il avait autant envie de l'attirer dans la baignoire qu'elle avait envie d'y sauter, mais elle déposa un simple baiser chaste sur ses lèvres et se glissa hors de la pièce. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à se trouver nez à nez avec Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? l'interrogea t-elle sous la surprise.  
\- J'habite ici, lui rappela t-il. Je voulais aller prendre ma douche, mais visiblement la salle de bain est occupée... Doublement occupée... ajouta t-il avec un sourire en coin qui la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.  
\- Je... J'étais juste... Je vérifiais qu'il apprenait bien ses runes, mentit-elle sans réfléchir.  
\- Ses runes ? Dans la baignoire ? Merlin, Lily, personne ne t'a donc jamais appris à mentir ? Tu es sûre que vous n'étiez pas plutôt en train d'étudier le corps humain ? s'enquit-il en lâchant un bruyant rire. »

Lily le fixa longuement, muette comme une carpe, les joues toujours aussi colorées, puis elle lui flanqua une tape sur l'épaule, et deux, et trois, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enferme dans sa chambre en la traitant de folle furieuse.

Quand James émergea de la salle de bain, la jeune femme était en train de jeter des sorts sur la porte de la chambre de son meilleur ami qui semblait avoir tout prévu pour éviter qu'elle ne pénètre sur son territoire et lui flanque une autre raclée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? lui demanda t-il, son regard jonglant entre la porte et la baguette de Lily.  
\- Rien du tout ! répondit rapidement Lily.  
\- Cornedrue ! Emmène la avec toi et enferme la ! lui cria Sirius de derrière la porte. »

James éclata de rire et, moins pour satisfaire le souhait de son meilleur ami que le sien, il attrapa Lily par le bras et la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Il l'embrassa furtivement sur le seuil, c'était à peu près tout ce qu'ils s'étaient autorisés comme intimité ces derniers jours... Un baiser, un "bonne nuit", et ils se séparaient.

Elle entreprit de fermer la porte, mais il dut voir qu'elle n'en avait aucune envie puisqu'il appuya sa main dessus et entra avec elle.

« Porte entrouverte quand on est tous les deux, lui rappela t-il avec ennui quand elle s'apprêta à la claquer.  
\- Merlin merci, l'appartement est libre dès les prochaines vacances, soupira Lily en se laissant tomber sur son lit. »

Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et son cœur manqua un battement quand il l'attira contre lui. C'était toujours le cas quand il faisait ça. Cela lui donnait l'impression qu'il avait besoin de l'avoir tout près, et rien qu'à cette pensée, elle perdait les pédales.

« Tu te rappelles de la dernière fois où on était là tous les deux ? l'interrogea t-elle en se mordant légèrement la lèvre. »

Il ne répondit pas mais lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il se souvenait de chaque petite chose qui avait eue lieu ici, et elle se mit à sourire en roulant juste assez pour caler sa jambe droite entre les siennes et laisser son bras reposer paresseusement sur son torse.

« Je suis tellement impatiente d'avoir la réponse de Doris... murmura t-elle.  
\- Je ne l'ai même pas encore contactée, lui fit-il remarquer en riant.  
\- Je sais, mais je suis tellement stressée à l'idée de terminer ma scolarité et de ne pas avoir d'endroit où vivre que...  
\- Avec ce que j'ai dans mon coffre, on pourrait payer deux siècles de loyer sans bouger le petit doigt, crois moi, on va l'avoir, la coupa t-il. »

Un peu rassurée, elle soupira et posa un baiser sur son épaule. Elle sentait sa main dans ses cheveux roux, et elle savait qu'elle pourrait s'endormir à tous moments. Ça n'avait pas été le cas à Poudlard. Elle avait beaucoup trop pensé à lui pour son propre bien et en avait négligé son sommeil, mais elle ne savait pas bien ce qu'elle pouvait y faire. Elle l'avait dans la peau.

« James... A propos du match contre Serdaigle... Commença t-elle, le sentant se tendre un peu sous ses doigts. Je n'ai pas arrêté de repenser à ce moment où tu m'as dit que tu voulais brûler tes balais et arrêter le quidditch... »

Elle marqua une pause et leva les yeux vers lui, mais les siens étaient braqués sur le plafond, et son visage était totalement neutre. Sa main s'était arrêtée de bouger dans ses cheveux, et Lily aurait peut-être dû prendre cela pour un signal d'alarme, mais à la place, elle poursuivit.

« Tu as dit que je t'avais calmé, mais tu n'as rien dit à propos d'avoir changé d'avis... Et je voulais juste que tu saches que j'espère vraiment que tu l'as fait. Je l'espère, parce que tu es fait pour ce sport, ajouta t-elle en se redressant jusqu'à se retrouver assise sur le lit pour pouvoir mieux le regarder. »

Il semblait bien décidé à ne pas croiser ses yeux verts ou à lui montrer une quelconque réaction, alors elle lui donna une petite tape sur le torse, ce qui eut le mérite de le faire se redresser aussi tout en poussant un « hé ! » scandalisé.

« Écoute ce que je te dis ! le réprimanda t-elle. Je ne m'y connais peut-être pas autant que toi, mais je suis dans les tribunes. J'entends les gens scander ton nom, j'entends les gens s'enthousiasmer de tes performances, et je te vois. Je te regarde d'en bas, et ce que tu fais est dingue. Tu t'amuses quand tu es là haut, et je déteste le fait qu'une unique défaite gomme tout ce plaisir que tu te procures et que tu nous procures quand on te regarde.  
\- Lily, je...  
\- Et en plus, j'adore tellement le fait même d'être « la petite-amie du capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor » que je refuse catégoriquement que tu abandonnes, ajouta t-elle sur un ton léger, le faisant éclater de rire.  
\- J'étais juste contrarié... J'ai dit ça sous le coup de l'énervement, expliqua t-il finalement. Je ne laisserai jamais tomber l'équipe. Ton statut de première dame est sauf.  
\- Merlin merci. Je n'aurais pas supporté de n'être plus que la petite-amie du préfet-en-chef de Poudlard.  
\- Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Je suis le petit-ami de la préfète en chef de Poudlard, et je me porte très bien, lui fit-il remarquer en tapotant sa cuisse.  
\- Ah ! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. J'ai entendu dire que cette fille était détestable ! s'exclama t-elle, lui déclenchant un sourire fou qui lui donna des vertiges.  
\- Et pas très belle, de surcroît... C'était compliqué au début, mais on s'y fait... ajouta t-il malicieusement. »

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle remarque, Lily laissa échapper un rire spontané avant de se reprendre et de lui lancer un regard faussement assassin en lui montrant la porte du doigt.

« Adieu, Potter. C'est un motif pour lequel tu dormirais sur le canapé, si on habitait actuellement ensemble.  
\- Il y a une deuxième chambre dans notre futur appartement, pointa t-il avec un air supérieur qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.  
\- Tu devrais être embêté de ne pas dormir avec moi, et tu soulignes juste le fait que tu auras quand même un lit de secours ! C'est inadmissible ! Vas-t-en ! lui ordonna t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras pour essayer de le faire descendre de son lit.  
\- Parce que je pensais qu'il était évident pour toi que j'en aurais le cœur brisé ! répliqua t-il en lui faisant les yeux doux. »

Elle avait beau le tirer de toutes ses forces, il ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, et il n'avait pas non plus l'air d'en avoir envie, et elle était en train de se faire avoir par son jeu de charme, et elle en était profondément frustrée.

« Regarde toi, ô majestueux capitaine de quidditch ! reprit-elle avec grandiloquence. Tu n'as rien à faire dans le lit d'une préfète au physique ingrat !  
\- Mais je l'aime ! protesta t-il en tirant sur son bras, la ramenant sur le lit avec lui. »

Le jeu prit fin soudainement, et Lily ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi. Elle était retombée à quatre pattes sur le matelas, son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien, et à l'intérieur de ses yeux noirs qui s'étaient figés dans les siens, elle put distinguer une petite lueur de panique qu'elle mit une minute à déchiffrer.

Il venait de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait, et étant donné la tête qu'il faisait, il n'avait pas plus prévu de lui dire qu'elle avait prévu de l'entendre. James était tactile. C'était son truc. Il montrait plus qu'il ne disait, et cela allait très bien à Lily jusque là, mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait entendu prononcer ces petits mots qui s'étaient écrasés sur son cœur, elle s'interrogea sur son aptitude future à pouvoir vivre sans.

« Tu l'as dit ! l'accusa t-elle subitement en plantant son index sur son torse, un demi-sourire victorieux sur le visage.  
\- Hmmm ? J'ai dit quelque chose ?  
\- Je me demandais quand tu allais le dire, et tu l'as dit ! répéta t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire. »

Elle appuya ses deux mains sur lui et le fit tomber à la renverse sur le matelas. Elle resta au dessus de lui, ne le quitta pas des yeux, incapable de taire la joie intérieure qui la submergeait et qui le faisait sourire aussi. C'était stupide. C'était idiot. Ce n'était que quelques lettres, une parole et elle n'aurait jamais songé que cela aurait un tel effet sur elle, mais voilà, il venait de lui pulvériser le cerveau. Dans le meilleur sens du terme possible et imaginable.


	45. Chapter 45

Quand la chouette de Marlène était venue piailler à la fenêtre de James, le jeune homme avait d'abord cru qu'il apportait une lettre à Lily. Puis, il avait vu son nom en gros sur l'enveloppe d'un rouge éclatant, et, à peine réveillé, il en avait libéré un court parchemin avant de donner un biscuit à l'oiseau et de retomber avec paresse sur son lit, la lettre à la la main.

« _Cher James,  
Ne lis SURTOUT PAS cette lettre à voix haute, et ne la montre pas à Lily non plus, du moins pas avant d'en avoir pris connaissance toi même. Elle va sûrement m'en vouloir... Mais... J'y ai réfléchi cette semaine, et je crois qu'après tout le mal que j'ai fait, la moindre des choses, c'est que je vous rende service.  
Je suis certaine qu'elle ne t'a rien dit, et elle a fait promettre à Sirius de ne pas le faire non plus, ne lui en veut pas trop, d'ailleurs, car il a été là pour elle, plus que tu ne le penses. Cette semaine les a rapproché. Comme quoi, les miracles existent.  
Enfin, ce n'est pas l'important. L'important, c'est Lily. Comment va-t-elle ? Elle ne m'a pas écrit depuis le début des vacances... je me doute qu'elle est bien occupée avec vous deux, elle était si heureuse de te retrouver... Elle ne l'a pas dit, mais je l'ai vu sur son visage.  
C'est ce qui m'a manqué toute la semaine précédente, quand tu n'étais pas là. Il s'en est passé, des choses... Amy Lloyd et sa bande n'ont pas été tendres avec elle. Les autres non plus, d'ailleurs. Les rumeurs ont continuées à circuler, et elle a fait comme si rien ne l'atteignait, mais je connais Lily... Ils lui ont fait mal, James. Vraiment très mal. Elle ne te le dira pas, elle ne veut pas t'inquiéter, et c'est pour cette raison que je le fais moi-même. Je suis sûre qu'elle se torture l'esprit à cause de cette histoire et à cause des mots qu'elle a entendu sur son chemin et je te connais... Je sais que tu peux l'aider mieux que moi.  
Avec toute mon amitié,  
Marlène McKinnon._ »

James relut le parchemin deux fois avant de se résoudre à le ranger dans son bureau en soupirant bruyamment. Attiré par le bruit de la pluie sur sa fenêtre, son regard se perdit vers le dehors pendant une minute ou deux avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

Il avait juste envie d'aller serrer Lily dans ses bras, mais il savait que cela ne résoudrait rien. Le simple fait qu'elle ne lui ait rien dit lui donnait une véritable indication sur ce qu'elle avait vécu, et ce n'était pas bon. Il en avait mal au ventre. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu peur pour lui même, mais il ne comptait même plus les fois où il avait eu peur pour elle, et c'était le cas ce matin là.

Après un rapide passage dans la salle de bain, il entreprit d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner et fut surpris de la croiser dans le salon plutôt que dans la cuisine. Elle lui lança un petit sourire quand il passa devant elle, mais il ne lui répondit pas. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait aborder le sujet, et cela le rendit froid et distant en apparence.

Lily s'en inquiéta rapidement, et il ne fut guère étonné de constater qu'elle l'avait suivi dans la cuisine. Il fut toutefois soulagé de voir que ni Sirius, ni ses parents n'étaient matinaux ce jour là. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait du temps pour parler avec elle plus discrètement que dans une chambre dont la porte doit rester entrouverte à son plus grand dam.

« Mal dormi ? lui demanda t-elle. »

Il était assis, mais elle restait debout à côté de lui, sa main posée sur la table près d'une assiette de biscuits de la veille que James fixait parce que c'était plus facile que de la regarder tout en sachant qu'elle lui avait avoué, le soir avant qu'il ne quitte Poudlard, qu'elle était terrifiée, et qu'il n'avait rien fait, mettant cela sur le compte de l'alcool.

Il soupira à cette simple pensée, et enfouit un instant sa tête entre ses mains, dépité. Il s'était juré de tout faire pour elle, et il s'était laissé distraire si vite qu'il en était écoeuré. Ce soir là, elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait l'épouser et avoir des enfants avec lui, et c'était presque tout ce qui avait compté ces derniers jours. Il avait été obsédé par tout ça, et pas assez tourmenté par le reste, et il s'en voulait atrocement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que les autres te faisaient vivre un enfer ? l'interrogea t-il après avoir pris une longue inspiration. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche et parut hésiter un instant. Il constata que ses doigts se crispaient sur la table, et du coin de l'oeil, il la vit faire volte face pour quitter la pièce, espérant probablement échapper à cette conversation, songeant sûrement qu'il la laisserait. Il ne le fit pas. Il lui attrapa adroitement le poignet et la força à revenir vers lui.

Elle essaya de se dégager de son étreinte, le prenant même au dépourvu lorsqu'elle lui intima de la lâcher, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Il était presque en colère contre elle, mais il l'était encore plus contre lui-même. Il aurait voulu qu'elle s'appuie sur lui. Il était là pour ça. Il était là pour qu'elle se repose quand elle était fatiguée et qu'elle guérisse quand elle souffrait, mais elle n'avait rien fait de tout cela.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est Marlène qui me parle et pas toi ? reprit-il.  
\- Parce que tu ne voulais pas savoir ! répliqua t-elle aussitôt, parvenant à libérer son poignet de l'emprise de James.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! s'exclama t-il en se levant, pressentant une dispute qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû avoir.  
\- Regarde toi. Maintenant tu sais, et tu n'arrives pas à le supporter. Tu n'étais pas là, tu ne pouvais rien faire, tu ne pouvais rien contrôler, et maintenant tu t'en veux parce que si je suis dans cette situation, c'est parce que je suis avec toi, alors ne t'étonne pas. Ne t'étonne pas si je ne te dis pas ces choses là, s'énerva t-elle en s'efforçant de garder un niveau sonore minimum.  
\- Tu n'as pas à me protéger, bon sang, Lily ! pesta t-il à son tour.  
\- Tu aurais fait la même chose à ma place. Tu n'aurais rien dit. »

Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais il secoua quand même rapidement la tête de gauche à droite. Il tenta de l'attirer contre lui, mais elle le repoussa et lui tourna le dos sans qu'il ne comprenne trop pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à renifler bruyamment. Il resta impuissant pendant une seconde, anéanti. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider, et c'était terrifiant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? »

Sa question se perdit dans le vide. Il ne savait pas s'il la lui avait vraiment posée, où s'il se l'était juste posée à lui même. Finalement, Lily se retourna vers lui, les yeux rouges et les joues trempées, et il eut l'impression de se prendre un violent coup de poing dans le ventre, l'un de ceux qui coupent la respiration.

« Est-ce que tu te dis, des fois, que ce serait plus simple si je n'étais pas moi ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? La questionna t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Moi, je sais que ce serait plus simple si tu n'étais pas toi, si tu n'étais pas aussi populaire, si tu n'étais pas aussi admiré, si tu n'étais pas de sang pur, et si tu ne...  
\- Lily, est-ce que tu veux quelque chose de simple ? la coupa t-il, fébrile, nerveux, et crispé. »

Ils venaient de prendre la décision d'habiter ensemble, il avait envoyé la demande de location à Doris Crockford quelques jours plus tôt, et voilà que Lily se mettait à tenir un discours qui ressemblait affreusement à celui qu'elle aurait pu tenir si elle avait voulu rompre avec lui.

Pour toute réponse, ses yeux demeurèrent dans les siens, comme perdus, noyés dans l'angoisse folle qu'elle pouvait probablement y lire, et elle retira sa main de la sienne quand il voulut la prendre, mais il ne la laissa pas se dérober. Il l'attrapa par la taille et ne s'avoua pas vaincu quand elle appuya de toutes ses forces sur son torse pour l'éloigner. Au contraire. Ses deux mains enveloppèrent les siennes et elle pleurait encore et il en était malade parce qu'il savait à présent ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Excuse-moi. C'est stupide. C'est juste... Je... Je te veux toi sans le monde autour, souffla t-elle finalement.  
\- Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, Lily. »

C'était la seule réponse qu'il avait en tête. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il savait qu'il avait des admiratrices et que les élèves de Poudlard s'intéressaient un peu trop à sa vie privée et à celles de ses amis. Il avait toujours été au centre de l'attention, et il avait longtemps cultivé cela, aimé cela, et soudainement, c'était tout ce qu'il détestait, parce que c'était la raison même pour laquelle Lily était en larmes devant lui.

Son pouce avait commencé à caresser le dos de sa main, et elle avait tremblé un peu mais n'avait pas fait le moindre geste pour s'éloigner de lui, et il lui avait bien fait comprendre, de toutes manières, qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir. Pas comme ça. Pas à cause des autres. Pas alors qu'elle ne le voulait pas.

« Regarde où on en est... Je ne peux même plus te repousser quand je suis énervée... murmura t-elle.  
\- Tu peux si tu veux, nia t-il.  
\- J'essaie, lui dit-elle en retirant sa main des siennes. Mais tu es là et tu me regardes avec ces yeux là...  
\- Parce que je veux te retenir, déclara t-il en fronçant les sourcils. »

Il se rapprocha sans lui laisser le temps de faire le moindre geste, et il posa sa main sur sa joue. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il était et serait toujours là, et c'était de l'être physiquement. Lily n'était pas capable de penser à autre chose quand il la touchait, il le savait et le sentait, c'était la même chose pour lui.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je serai toujours là pour toi.  
\- Tu ne peux rien faire contre des rumeurs, lui fit-elle remarquer alors qu'il s'approchait encore, la faisant reculer légèrement contre la table.  
\- Tu sais à quel point je suis doué en Métamorphose ? Je peux transformer tous les élèves de l'école en cloportes, si je le décide.  
\- Parfois tu es extrêmement effrayant, lâcha t-elle dans un souffle lorsqu'elle ne put plus reculer d'avantage et que sa bouche se trouva à quelques centimètres seulement de la sienne. »

Il hocha lentement la tête, lui sourit, et ne fut satisfait que quand il sentit ses doigts fins s'agripper à son sweat et ses yeux retrouver cet éclat qu'il aimait tant, celui que lui seul arrivait à leur donner.

« Ce soir, on va faire quelque chose de spécial, déclara t-il après avoir déposé un baiser bref sur ses lèvres.  
\- Tu es puni, lui rappela t-elle en essayant de retrouver sa bouche.  
\- Ils me laisseront sortir si c'est pour toi.  
\- Et Sirius ?  
\- Est-ce qu'on est supposé l'emmener partout, maintenant que tu as passé une semaine avec lui ? se moqua t-il gentiment.  
\- Ce serait la moindre des choses, intervint l'intéressé, les surprenant tous les deux sans pour autant qu'ils ne s'écartent l'un de l'autre.  
\- Je suis désolé Patmol, ce sera sans toi cette fois-ci.  
\- Très bien. Je rejoindrai Queudver et Lunard à Pré-au-lard et on fera une réunion de maraudeurs sans toi, alors. »

James secoua la tête et lâcha un rire semblable à un soupir avant de se pencher de nouveau sur Lily pour planter un baiser sonore sur son front.

« Est-ce qu'il y a seulement un moment où il te laisse respirer ? demanda t-il à Lily en jetant un coup d'oeil moqueur vers son meilleur ami.  
\- … Quand je dors, répondit-elle en souriant après avoir brièvement réfléchi. »

James les observa tour à tour d'un air faussement vexé, et se recula d'un pas en désignant de la main l'espace qui se trouvait entre Lily et en lui demandant si elle était contente maintenant, la faisant éclater d'un rire si doux qu'il ne put réprimer un sourire.

« Je plaisantais, lui dit-elle en se pendant à son cou.  
\- Et je suis supposé me laisser faire sans rien dire, maintenant ?  
\- Tu fais ce que tu veux, lui répondit-elle, calée contre son torse, les yeux fermés, bien décidée à ne pas le lâcher.  
\- Si je faisais ce que je voulais, l'un d'entre nous ne porterait plus ses vêtements maintenant.  
\- James ! On avait dit pas devant Lily ! s'écria Sirius en lui adressant un clin d'oeil suggestif et le rire de Lily s'écrasa contre James. C'était une sensation étrange, mais tellement réconfortante qu'il en perdit sa répartie.  
\- Black, je t'aime, gloussa t-elle. »

Elle avait laissé sortir les mots naturellement, dans l'impulsion du moment, et tout le monde savait que c'était amical, mais James jeta quand même un regard noir vers son meilleur ami qui passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air prétentieux.

« Elle ne me le dit même pas à moi ! s'offusqua James.  
\- C'est parce qu'on a dû plus se rapprocher en une semaine que vous deux en deux ans... chantonna Sirius. »

James tira rapidement sa baguette de sa poche et fit léviter le bol de lait de son meilleur ami jusqu'à ce qu'il se renverse sur son crâne.

« James ! s'exclama Euphémia qui pénétra dans la cuisine juste à ce moment là.  
\- James, comment oses-tu ?! Ajouta Sirius en prenant un air scandalisé. Moi qui ne suis qu'amour avec toi et ta petite-amie !  
\- Merlin, tu vas me faire le plaisir de nettoyer cela ! Et j'espère que tu vas présenter tes excuses à Sirius ! Le sermonna sa mère pendant que ce dernier gloussait derrière sa main.  
\- Plutôt mourir, marmonna James que Lily venait de lâcher en envoyant un coup d'oeil amusé vers Sirius.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- J'ai dit : avec plaisir, abdiqua James avec mauvaise humeur. »

Il dut attendre quelques heures avant de retourner voir sa mère pour lui demander la permission de sortir avec Lily dans la soirée, et comme il s'y attendait, elle le lui refusa dans un premier temps. Il monta alors les escaliers quatre à quatre puis redescendit avec la lettre que Marlène lui avait envoyé le matin même, et la tendit à Euphémia, assise dans le fauteuil le plus confortable du salon.

Sirius et Lily étaient en train de s'amuser dans le jardin. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur un balai à quelques mètres du sol, et ils s'envoyaient un souafle. De là où il était, il sembla à James que son meilleur ami essayait d'entraîner sa petite-amie, et cela le fit sourire. Il aimait les voir s'entendre, malgré ce qu'il avait montré plus tôt. Il aurait été dévasté si l'inverse s'était produit.

« Elle n'en a parlé à personne ? l'interrogea Euphémia quand elle eut terminé de lire le parchemin.  
\- Non. Sirius et Marlène étaient constamment avec elle, donc ils entendaient et essayaient d'arranger les choses, mais... Lily n'est pas du genre à aller se plaindre.  
\- Il n'est pas question de se plaindre, juste de sanctionner ces élèves...  
\- Ça ne servirait à rien, répondit James en haussant les épaules. Ça ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation. Lily n'a pas besoin de ça. »

Euphemia dévisagea longuement son fils, soupira, et enroula une fine mèche de ses cheveux noirs et argentés autour de son index avant que James ne reprenne la parole.

« Tu as dit que tu ferais un effort, que tu n'interférerai plus... lui rappela t-il en lui lançant le regard qui faisait flancher n'importe qui.  
\- Où est-ce que tu comptes l'emmener ? Soupira t-elle après avoir levé les yeux au ciel. »

James se mit à réfléchir mais il ne parvint à trouver aucune réponse. Il avait rapidement pensé à Pré-au-lard, mais il s'était rapidement souvenu de leur dernière escapade, et de ce que son père avait brièvement évoqué quelques soirs plus tôt sur son entretient avec le ministre qui n'était pas encore très sûr de vouloir rapatrier les détraqueurs à Azkaban.

« Quand j'ai appris que j'étais malade, ton père m'a emmenée voir la mer, reprit Euphémia, constatant que son fils semblait un poil perdu.  
\- La mer ? répéta t-il en l'observant d'un air curieux. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête en souriant. Ses yeux d'un noir aussi intense que ceux de James étaient rivés vers la fenêtre, vers Lily qui riait avec Sirius, et elle paraissait à la fois affreusement triste, et définitivement heureuse.

« Lily a un sourire magnifique... murmura t-elle. Elle a vécu de terribles tragédies, et elle porte toujours ce si joli sourire... »

James ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle. Son regard suivit le sien, et il fut captivé pendant un laps de temps indéterminé par sa façon de voler, tellement différente de la sienne... Un peu trop prudente, un peu trop sur la retenue, mais beaucoup plus sage. Elle se débrouillait très bien, et un sentiment de fierté s'insinua en lui alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de cette image qui réunissait absolument tout ce qu'il aimait : Lily, Sirius, et le quidditch.

« Elle a peur, maman. Je n'ai jamais vraiment remarqué ça avant parce qu'elle fait toujours bonne figure, mais je le sais maintenant. »

Euphemia inspira profondément sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux, et ce avec une certaine tendresse, et James eut le sentiment que quelque chose les reliait. Il réalisa rapidement que c'était cette horrible chose qu'il venait d'évoquer : la peur. Elle était paralysante, sournoise, et cruelle. Elle s'en était pris à elles, ne daignaient pas les lâcher, et James ne savait pas comment faire disparaître un ennemi invisible.

« Emmène la voir la mer...  
\- Je...  
\- Elle oubliera tout là bas, le coupa t-elle.  
\- Je ne serai jamais capable de transplaner aussi loin, lui fit-il remarquer avec regret.  
\- Prenez un portoloin, suggéra Euphémia.  
\- Nous n'en trouverons pas pour rentrer si tard...  
\- Trouvez un endroit et passez la nuit là bas, bon sang, James ! »

Le maraudeur quitta Lily du regard pour le reporter sur sa mère, les yeux ronds comme des souafles. Il se demanda pendant une seconde si elle était bien consciente de ce qu'elle lui avait conseillé de faire, et puis il l'entendit marmonner « je suis une terrible mère » pour elle-même, et il réalisa qu'effectivement, elle savait très bien ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Je suis un peu perdu... Ca va à l'encontre d'absolument tout ce que tu m'as demandé de faire jusque là... pointa t-il.  
\- Je sais, et ton père va certainement se demander ce qui m'est passé par la tête quand il va apprendre que je t'ai laissé faire ça, mais par la barbe de Merlin, la vie n'a pas fait de cadeau à cette petite... Elle a besoin d'un moment de répit. Va vite la chercher pendant que je trouve un portoloin. »

James hésita à lui demander si elle était absolument sûre de son choix, mais il sut qu'elle allait lui répondre par la négative alors il s'empressa de rejoindre Sirius et Lily dans le jardin, et de leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle, ce qui les surprit tous les deux.

Une heure plus tard, ils descendaient les escaliers avec un gros sac sur le dos, et Euphemia semblait s'être rendue compte de la déraisonnable décision qu'elle avait prise, mais fut incapable de revenir dessus quand Lily lui tomba dans les bras et lui glissa un timide « merci » qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

« Écris-moi quand vous serez arrivés à bon port, et surtout, surtout, soyez responsables.  
\- Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est protégez-vous ! lança Sirius à côté d'Euphémia qui tendait à son fils un parchemin contenant tous les détails sur le portoloin qu'ils devaient prendre. »

Il lâcha un rire tendu à la remarque de Sirius, et encore plus lorsqu'il vit le regard accablé de sa pauvre mère qui semblait penser qu'ils allaient revenir avec un bébé dans les bras, puis il quitta le manoir, la main de Lily solidement serrée dans la sienne.

« Prête ? lui demanda t-il après avoir jeté un bref coup d'oeil au lieu où ils devaient prendre le portoloin. »

Elle acquiesça seulement, un sourire radieux incrusté sur son joli visage, et il la fit transplaner dans un parking vide au milieu d'une zone industrielle. Il n'y avait rien, à part d'immenses bâtiments qui avaient l'air vides et abandonnés, mais James trouva rapidement l'objet qui allait les emmener loin. Il s'agissait d'une vieille canette de soda abandonnée près d'une benne à ordure. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à sa montre, et il attendit quelques minutes avant de faire signe à Lily de poser sa main dessus.

La seconde d'après, ils atterrissaient dans le Kent, au sud-est de l'Angleterre, dans la ville de Broadstairs. James se souvenait y être allé quelques fois avec ses parents quand il était un peu plus jeune, alors ce fut sans aucune hésitation qu'il entraîna Lily dans les rues peu peuplées à cette période de l'année, jusqu'à l'hôtel où ils avaient séjourné à chaque fois qu'il était venu là.

« M. Potter, vous avez grandi ! s'exclama une jeune femme minuscule derrière un comptoir.  
\- Heu... Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? répondit-il simplement sans pouvoir se rappeler de l'hôtelière.  
\- Bien, très bien, merci. Je suis ravie de vous revoir ici. Avez-vous besoin de votre chambre pour ce soir ?  
\- Oui, si possible, sinon je...  
\- Vos parents la loue à l'année, elle est toujours disponible pour vous, le coupa t-elle avec un sourire enchanté.  
\- Bon, alors très bien. Merci... Glinda, termina t-il lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le petit badge épinglé à son gilet laineux qui scintillait comme si elle avait passé des heures à le lustrer.  
\- Combien de temps souhaitez-vous rester ?  
\- Juste cette nuit.  
\- Pouvons-nous monter vos bagages ?  
\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, nous n'avons que le strict minimum, lui répondit gentiment Lily.  
\- Dans ce cas, dois-je vous faire parvenir le dîner dans votre chambre ? »

Les deux préfets-en-chef se jetèrent un regard interrogateur avant que James ne se retourne vers la dénommée Glinda.

« Nous allons à la plage et nous risquons de rentrer tard, je ne suis pas sûr que...  
\- Vos parents ne seraient pas contents si je vous laissais y aller le ventre vide, le coupa t-elle en sortant une plume et un petit bloc note dont les pages se tournèrent rapidement sans qu'elle n'y touche. Nos elfes de maison ont toujours quelque chose de prêt dans la cuisine, au cas où le Ministre débarquerait... Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?  
\- Lily, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? Répéta James en se tournant vers sa petite-amie.  
\- Peu m'importe, je n'ai pas très faim, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Il suffirait d'un petit quelque chose à grignoter...  
\- Nous avons un gâteau aux fondants du chaudron, très en vogue en ce moment, les clients l'adorent, proposa t-elle. »

Connaissant l'amour de Lily pour le chocolat, et la voyant avaler sa salive avec envie, il sourit et s'empressa d'acquiescer.

« Mettez une bouteille d'hydromel avec, s'il vous plaît Glinda, reprit-il  
\- Monsieur, je ne suis pas certaine que vos parents soient très d'accords avec cela... »

Il l'observa en arquant un sourcil et pencha la tête, ignorant le rire étouffé de Lily à ses côtés, et puis il s'appuya sur le comptoir en bois noble et lui lança son sourire le plus charmeur.

« Mais je suis majeur, Glinda, mentit-il.  
\- Je n'en doute pas, s'empressa t-elle de répondre en rougissant, mais Monsieur et Madame Potter m'ont déjà demandé de ne vous servir de l'alcool sous aucun prétexte... »

James retint un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel. Bizarrement, il n'était pas vraiment étonné par cette requête, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas le moins du monde. Glinda était une jeune femme tout à fait charmante et il s'était bien rendu compte, quand elle avait rougi, qu'il pourrait obtenir exactement ce qu'il voulait, alors il insista un peu, lui fit les yeux doux et passa sa main dans ses cheveux dans un geste qui se voulait désinvolte et naturel.

« Vous pensiez que c'était pour moi ? la questionna t-il en lâchant un rire. Merlin, Glinda, non ! Mes parents m'ont bien élevé ! Je voulais juste leur ramener un petit cadeau en rentrant demain, reprit-il.  
\- Mais...  
\- Vous ne croyez pas qu'ils m'ont bien élevé ? la coupa t-il en prenant un air faussement abattu qui manqua de faire glousser Lily à côté de lui. »

Elle avait comprit son manège, et quand il lui donna un discret coup de coude, elle se retourna immédiatement pour éviter d'éclater de rire devant la réceptionniste.

« Si, si, bien sûr ! Lui assura t-elle aussitôt avant de reprendre avec une pointe d'hésitation. Mais...  
_ Maman va être si déçue quand elle verra que je ne lui ai rien ramené... ajouta t-il en se redressant et en affichant une moue triste. »

Glinda le considéra un long moment pendant lequel il prit soin de paraître le plus triste et le plus adorable possible. Il savait très bien le faire. Quelques instants plus tard, il la voyait noter « 1 hydromel » sur son petit carnet, et dix minutes après, il repartait main dans la main avec Lily, un gros gâteau au chocolat et une bouteille d'hydromel dans son sac.


End file.
